To Aru Fate Caren
by Rinshi
Summary: Tras un pequeño incidente con uno de los artefactos de Kaleidoscope, Emiya Shirou y Caren Ortencia se encuentran en Academi City. Que pasara cuando el hombre hecho de espadas se encuentre con la mano que Rompe la luciones?. no yaoi
1. Prologo

**Notas de Autor:** para empezar voy a decir que esta idea surgió en conjunto con un amigo, ambos somos fanáticos tanto de todo lo relacionado con el Nasuverse, como con lo del indexverse.

Nos dimos cuenta de que había una grave carencia de fanfics crossovers de ambos así que decidimos crear un. Ya hay varios capítulos terminados así que iré publicando semanalmente, además si alguno de ustedes, los lectores, sabe de alguien o son capaces de traducir este fic al inglés, les estaría muy agradecido.

Sin más que decir que comience el show.

**Prologo**

Shirou estaba seguro de que la raíz tenía algo en su contra. Tal vez no era algo en contra, tal vez simplemente él era su juguete personal para entretenerse.

Estos eran los pensamientos del joven conocido como Emiya Shirou mientras acomodaba sus nuevas pertenencias en el apartamento que había conseguido en la Ciudad Academia.

Y pensar que hace un par de día se encontraba en una misión encargada por la Iglesia para acabar con un apóstol particularmente molesto.

A pesar de ser miembro de la Asociación de magos de la Torre del reloj y aprendiz oficial de Rin Tosaka, él seguía realizando trabajos particulares para los demás magos. Después de todo, era conocido como el Asesino mago segundo

Debió darse cuenta que aceptar un trabajo de Zelretch era una mala idea, el echo de que un miembro de la Iglesia que estaba en la misma misión y lo pidió específicamente a él para ayudarlo seria peor, si a eso le añadimos el echo de que el agente de la Iglesia no era otra que Caren Ortencia, bueno…

La misión era simple, un apóstol con el nombre de Fernand Kreiven había logrado robar un artefacto perteneciente a Zelretch y la Iglesia quería al vampiro muerto.

Bastante simple a primera vista, ayuda a Caren a matar al vampiro, tomar el artefacto y volver a casa, simple.

Por desgracia, Shirou olvidó que su vida jamás era tan simple. En el momento en que llegaron al bosque en la India donde se escondía el apóstol, fueron recibidos con un ejército de ghouls. El bebedor de sangre parecía saber que iban a venir, lo cual era bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que se había robado uno de los artefactos de Kaleidoscope.

El ejército en si no era muy grande, este vampiro en particular había sido nombrado como un posible candidato para una de los asientos disponibles entre los 27 ancestros apóstoles muertos. La razón principal de su éxito hasta el momento, se derivaba principalmente del hecho de que a diferencia de sus hermanos quienes preferían la ostentosidad y lo teatral, él prefería ser discreto y precavido, razón por la cual se había escondido en la India.

La mayoría de los otros vampiros con una base de poder tan grande, jamás consideraría establecer su centro de operaciones en un país tan pobre y sucio como ese, pero a Kreiven no le importaba, se había convertido a través de su investigación en taumaturgia y durante su vida como mago, había pasado la mayor parte escondido del mundo.

Ahora sin embargo podría salir a la luz blandiendo poderes que se creían perdidos para el mundo, estaba convencido de que podría descifrar el funcionamiento del artefacto perteneciente al segundo mago y recrear sus misterios.

Para cuando Shirou y Caren habían pasado los ghouls Kreiven había logrado descubrir como activarlo, a pesar de que todavía no sabía para que sirviera.

A pesar de que Caren no era una peleadora, había recibido entrenamiento básico de combate al igual que varios miembros de la Iglesia.

Desde que fue reasignado a la vieja posición de su padre, principalmente por las conexiones que tenía su familia con los dueños de la tierra.

Después de eso, entrenó un poco para no ser simplemente un pasivo en caso de que se solicitase su asistencia. Ella había pertenecido a una facción de la iglesia que trataba principalmente con exorcismo, en particular, se le asignaba la tarea de ser el "detector" de personas poseídas, esto se debía principalmente a su capacidad Psíquica que había heredado de su madre.

"**Diátesis Masoquista Automatismo Neumático". ** Le permitía sentir el mismo dolor que la persona poseída, gente como ella eran sumamente raras, por lo que la Iglesia había sido muy aprensiva en reasignarla en otro lugar, pero perder su influencia en la tierra de Fuyuki, rica en mana, era algo que no se podían dar el lujo, especialmente desde que el anterior miembro que habían asignado, trató de liberar todo el mal del mundo.

Habían acorralado a Kreiven en una habitación. El plan era que Caren lo entretuviese con el manto de Magdala mientras que Shirou lo acababa con uno de los Fantasmas Nobles que poseía.

Sin embargo cuando entraron en el cuarto, el apóstol se había desesperado tanto que decidió activar el objeto que le pertenecía a Zelretch.

Lo último que Shirou y Caren vieron, fue una explosión de luz multicolor.

Cuando despertaron se encontraban en otra dimensión en algún lugar de Japón en una ciudad llena de molinos de viento.

**Escena Break**

En un lugar debajo de la Torre del Reloj en Londres. Un viejo vampiro se encontraba nuevamente molestando a su estudiante favorito Rin Tosaka.

En el último par de años, su estudiante había decaído en sus estudios. Desde que había terminado su relación con el joven Emiya, era como si la chispa de entusiasmo se hubiese desaparecido, sinceramente, la única razón por la cual el muchacho seguía siendo registrado como su aprendiz, era para darse una razón para hablar entre sí en los momentos que debía presentar informes.

Sin embargo, incluso su relación de amigos se había erosionado al punto de que apenas intercambiaban palabras y cuando lo hacían no cruzaban miradas.

"Hey viejo, ¿en qué tipo de misión enviaste a … Shirou?". Preguntó Rin con un poco de vacilación en el nombre, intentado ocultar su interés en la vida de su ex amante.

"¿Hmm?". Preguntó el anciano de las gemas. Dándose cuenta de que su aprendiz le había hecho una pregunta, le contestó. "Ho!, lo envié a recuperar un viejo artefacto que me habían robado." Dijo simplemente.

Rin levantó una ceja. "¿Un artefacto tuyo fue robado? Debe ser algo realmente poderoso". No era broma, Zelretch probablemente era una de las entidades más poderosas del mundo, algo creado por él, sin duda sería capaz de realizar milagros de increíble magnitud.

"Nha". Fue la despreocupada respuesta del viejo. "Para serte franco, ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que hace. Fue uno de mis primeros intentos en la creación de mi espada, pero algo había salido mal, solo recuerdo que para usarlo se debía pagar algún tipo de precio, además del prana para activarlo, ya sabes, la ley de intercambio equivalente y todo eso".

La ceja de Rin tembló. "Si no sabes que es lo que hace y dices que fue un experimento fallido, ¿por qué quieres recuperarlo?". Preguntó con la irritación en su voz.

"Ha! Simple, independientemente de que funcione o no, es mío, y no me gusta que los demás jueguen con mis cosas". Dijo como si fuera una ley de Dios.

La cabeza de la familia Tosaka simplemente suspiró, ya se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su maestro, de hecho el hombre incluso le había dicho que le gustaba molestarla porque era divertido. Que enviase a un mago capaz de replicar los fantasmas nobles más poderosos del mundo solo para recuperar uno de sus juguetes, no estaba fuera del tipo de cosas que pudiese hacer.

Solo esperaba que Shirou regresara con bien. Pero teniendo en cuenta su suerte, bien podía terminar en otra loca situación.

Por alguna extraña razón, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral. Dado a que esto ocurría muy a menudo cuando estaba cerca de Zelretch por mucho tiempo, no le prestó atención.

Sin saberlo, los engranes del destino, colocaron a Emiya Shirou en una loca situación para el entretenimiento de Akasha una vez más.

**Fin del prologo**


	2. El hombre hecho de espadas y la mano que

**Notas del Autor:** aquí comienza la historia realmente, también se podría considerar como un arco adicional, he decidido que justo antes del Daihaseisai sería la mejor situación para comenzar todo.

En matricular, si alguno tiene alguna pregunta o sugerencia, solamente mande un PM o Review. Además, tengo ya varios capítulos escritos y pienso ir publicándolos todos los sábados.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo y comenten, recuerde que los comentarios aumentar la calidad de la historia

**Capítulo 1: El hombre hecho de espadas y la mano que rompe ilusiones**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo organizando su nuevo apartamento, un trabajo que hubiese sido más fácil si su compañera de cuarto hubiese ayudado, Shirou contemplaba su nuevo lugar.

"Veo que finalmente as terminado con la organización". Dijo una voz femenina suave que parecía ser de una joven que acababa de entrar en la pubertad. "Ahora que as terminado con eso, sería bueno que comenzaras con la cena pronto".

Dándose vuelta, Shirou vio a una chica no mayor de 14 años con un hábito de monja con una mirada impasible.

"Tú sabes, podría haber terminado esto mucho antes si me hubieses ayudado". Contestó el muchacho que parecía ser de 17 años con cabello blanco. "Entiendo que tuviste que encargarte de todos los tramites y papeleo sobre nuestra inscripción, pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto?".

"Para empezar, a pesar de que la Iglesia me ah enseñado a manipular registros y similares, en este mundo en el que hemos terminado, no poseo los contactos que solía poseer". Contestó la joven de ojos dorados.

Dando un suspiro de cansancio, Shirou rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Bien, solo espera un poco, ¿de acuerdo?, iré a una tienda que vi cerca de aquí y comprare algo para preparar". Mientras salía del apartamento, contemplaba que cocinaría, había escuchado que había una oferta de huevos.

**Escena Breack**

La desgracia había establecido a Kamijou Touma como su avatar. Esta era la única respuesta aceptable para cierto joven desafortunado.

Esa mañana había ido al hospital para ver como se encontraba Shirai Kuroko y la Misaka Imouto 10032. Fue a ver como se encontraba la chica de Judgement, solo para entrar en la habitación justo cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa y estaba solo vestida con su ropa interior, ropa que, dicha de paso era demasiado subido de tono para una chica de su edad. Esto, subsecuentemente dio como resultado el ser abofeteado por la tercera más fuerte Level 5 de la ciudad academia.

Después de eso, fue a ver a Misaka Imouto estaba completamente desnuda dentro de un tubo con un líquido extraño, lo que terminó con él en una situación incómoda y muy vergonzosa.

Las cosas no mejoraron al regresar a casa. Cuando vio su refrigerador, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin provisiones.

Normalmente, para un joven estudiante que vivía solo, esto no era algo poco común, los chicos, en ocasiones gastaban más dinero del que poseían y a veces no comían un día o dos, generalmente yendo a gorronearles algo a sus amigos.

Desde luego, este no era el caso de Kamijou Touma dado que él vivía con una cierta monja de pelo plateado que comía por el equivalente de 4 personas.

Antes de que Touma pudiese argumentar de cualquier forma, Index saltó a la cabeza de Touma y lo mordió como si pensara en comérselo a él en lugar de la ausente comida.

Luego de unos pocos forcejeos, el joven con Imagine Breaker salió a trompicones de su departamento con el objetivo de ir a comprar algo para que la pequeña monja que vivía con él no muriese de hambre.

Fue, una vez más su terrible desgracia el hecho de que la tienda a la que iba de costumbre a comprar comida estuviese cerrada. Sin saber qué hacer, Kamijou se comenzó a hundir en la desesperación.

Como si una entidad sobrenatural y todo poderoso sintiera lastima de este pobre y patético humano, un panfleto anunciando una oferta de huevos voló hacia los pies de Touma reavivando sus esperanzas de no terminar con fracturas en el cráneo con forma de dientes.

Rápidamente, el joven desafortunado se dirigió al lugar anunciado en el papel. No tardó mucho en llegar, y para su sorpresa, realizó sus compras sin ningún otro inconveniente, no volcó los huevos y romperlos, no tuvo problemas al pagar con su tarjeta de debito, al salir, nadie intentó asaltarlo o algo parecido.

Para cualquier persona que pasase un día en los zapatos de Kamijou, esto sería motivo de gran alegría al darse cuenta de que su mala suerte por fin había terminado.

Touma sabía mejor.

Para él, esto solo era la calma antes de la tormenta, dicha tormenta resultó ser una tormenta de rayos, ya que al doblar una esquina para volver a casa, se topo con Misaka Mikoto, quien al parecer se había enterado que vio a una de sus 'hermanas' desnuda y decidió darle una lección.

Así, una vez más el joven conocido como Kamijou Touma fue arrastrado por cierta electro máster a una pelea sin sentido.

A la luz del atardecer, bajo ese resplandor de color naranja rojizo, Touma miró hacia el cielo como si pudiese ver a Dios y declaro en vos muy baja y cansada.

"Fukou da …".

**Escena Breack**

Shirou acababa de terminar sus compras y salía de la tienda para regresar a casa, a esta hora del día, el resplandor del sol del atardecer le resultaba muy deslumbrante, razón por la cual 'Trazo' una gorra de béisbol.

En un principio, había pensado en unas gafas de sol, pero recordó la última vez que había hecho eso.

Dado que su cabello se había tornado blanco por el uso repetido de su Reality Marble, siempre que se ponía anteojos de sol, la gente pensaba que era una especie de yakuza o algo por el estilo que se había decolorado el cabello para verse más rudo.

No queriendo repetir ese incidente, optó por simplemente algo que le diera una sombra y a la vez ocultase su cabello.

Poco después de una cuadra del pequeño supermercado, escuchó el sonido de la crepitación de relámpagos y su sentido mágico le obligó a taparse la nariz ante el olor de ozono quemándose seguido por el grito de una persona, un hombre a juzgar por el tono.

Dejándose guiar por su nariz, Shirou comenzó a correr en ayuda del hombre que había gritado.

Todos los magos poseían una cierta capacidad de detectar magecraft, esto normalmente se daba como una interpretación a través de los otros 5 sentidos, en el caso de Shirou, era su olfato. Entre los magos en general, su capacidad era mucho más desarrollada que la mayoría, siendo capaz de detectar prana a una milla de distancia.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el olor a rayos, no es que los rallos tuviesen un olor realmente para empezar, era solo que olía el prana o campo AIM como lo llamaban estos Espers.

Cuando vio a las personas, no pudo hacer otra cosa, sino admirar el encuentro. Había visto a los magos capaces de ejercer el elemento del rayo en el pasado, pero la forma en la que la chica que no parecía ser uno o dos años menor que Caren, al menos en la apariencia, estaba lanzando los destellos de electricidad era sorprendente.

Cuando vio que el chico pensaba parar un rallo solo con su mano desnuda, reaccionó. Si el rayo golpeaba al muchacho, en el mejor de los casos, su mano sería totalmente carbonizada dejándola completamente inútil, y en el peor, la electricidad terminaría por detener el corazón y matándolo.

En el interior de la mente de Emiya Shirou, el martillo de una pistola se disparó, activando sus veintisiete circuitos mágicos.

En lo más profundo de su interior, en el vacío que era su alma, en una colina cubierta de espadas bajo un cielo cubierto con enormes engranes oxidados, hubo un pulso gigantesco anunciando a los objetos en la superficie que estaban por ser usados.

En el mundo real, la velocidad se redujo hasta el punto en el que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido desde la perspectiva de Shirou.

Señalando con su palma abierta al espacio entre los dos contrincantes, anunció. "**Trace On!. Rho Aias!**".

**Escena Breack**

Touma se sorprendió, en un momento se encontraba en otra de las tontas peleas que Misaka lo arrastraba habitualmente, a punto de negar otro rallo con su mano derecha, cuando de pronto lo que parecía ser una flor de luz de color rosa, purpura y violeta detuvo el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo.

Incluso Misaka Mikoto se sorprendió, no es que ese rayo fuese especialmente fuerte ni nada, estaba bastante acostumbrada a pelear con Kamijou Touma o como ella prefería llamarlo, 'ese idiota ', razón por la que iba con calma para no cansarse rápidamente sabiendo que él podía resistir casi todo lo que se le lanzase.

Una vez que la electricidad se disipó, la extraña flor de siete pétalos desapareció, haciendo que los dos jóvenes mirasen a su alrededor para ver quién era el responsable de interrumpir su duelo.

Rápidamente, ambos vieron a un joven con una gorra de beisbol y una bolsa de supermercado.

"No sé lo que esté ocurriendo aquí, pero si tienen problemas entre sí, sería mejor que los hablasen". Dijo claramente.

Molesta por el hecho de que alguien le decía que debía hacer y por haber interrumpido su pelea, Misaka le contestó con rudeza. "¡No te metas, esto es algo entre ese idiota y yo!".

"Ohy!, no digas las cosas como si esto fuera una pelea de pareja". Se quejó Touma.

Al escuchar este tipo de respuesta, Shirou se dio cuenta de que esto no se trataba de un asalto o una pelea, probablemente, no era más que una discusión entre amigos o un poco de entrenamiento.

Rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, shirou se inclinó. "Uhm?, ¿lo siento?".

"¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?". Se quejó el joven de cabello negro. "Esta mañana me había levantado con la intención de ser un buen samaritano, incluso me retire antes de la escuela para poder ir a visitar a dos chicas al hospital …".

"¡Sí! ¡Pero terminaste viéndolas desnudas a ambas!". Interrumpió la única chica presente.

"… Y desde ese momento, las desgracias de mi día, no se detuvieron". Continuó, sin prestarle atención a la chica gritándole. "Y tras ser arrastrado por Biribiri, probablemente este encuentro con una persona desconocida, terminará en tener que salir huyendo de una forma u otra". Concluyo lastimosamente.

"¡Deja de Ignorarme!".

Con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho por sugerir que la presencia de Shirou había traído mas desgracia, le contestó. "Pues entonces ¿por qué te dejaste arrastrar por ella?". Le preguntó señalando a la joven de cabello castaño con su pulgar.

"Ohy!, ¡no lo digas como si fuera el tipo de persona a la que le gustaría ser arrastrado por las niñas pequeñas a pesar de que le pueda traer problemas!". Touma le gritó rápidamente para desmentir cualquier tipo de suposición que el chico de la gorra se estuviese imaginando. No le gustaría que la gente comenzara a decir rumores de que él era esa clase de persona.

"Con que niñas pequeñas, eh?". La muchacha susurró con voz suave.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que Misaka había murmurado, Touma continuó a despotricar para que no lo acusaran de ser un tipo de persona despreciable. "Además, yo no estoy en las niñas pequeñas y poco desarrolladas como Biribiri … ". Un pequeño chispazo de energía. "Yo soy más bien del tipo de Onee-sans … ". Un minúsculo arco de electricidad que brotó de la cabeza de Mikoto. "No soy un lolicon, esa es la zona de Aogami… ". Un relámpago menor, golpeó el piso junto a los pies de la chica y una risa baja comenzó a oírse.

"Je… je… jejejejeje…".

"Y además… Uh? ". Fue en este momento en el que Touma se dio cuenta de Misaka.

Contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, Touma era medianamente inteligente y bastante perceptivo, el problema es que estos atributos o bien, solo funcionaban cuando se encontraba bajo mucho estrés como, digamos hipotéticamente, durante una situación de vida o muerte como la lucha contra un mago.

De lo contrario, era bastante lento en reaccionar.

Temiendo por su vida, Touma rápidamente salió corriendo, por puro reflejo y para no dejar a otro hombre enfrentarse a la furia femenina, agarró al muchacho de la gorra de la muñeca y lo arrastró con él.

"¡A quien llamas una niña pequeña!". Fue el grito de un electro máster, segundos más tarde, por todo el distrito número 7 se pudo ver un enorme rayo.

Al ser arrastrado por el chico con cabello parado, Shirou no pudo evitar notar que esta situación le resultaba muy familiar.

"¡Vuelvan aquí! ¡Los voy a matar!".

"Oye, de casualidad, esa Chica no está enamorada de ti ¿verdad?". Shirou le preguntó al chico mientras se ponía al corriente con él.

"Eh? ¿Qué te hace decir eso? Por supuesto que no. ¿No ves que nos está persiguiéndonos mientras intenta golpearnos con rayos?". Touma le contestó sin detener su loca carrera.

Pensando en una chica de cabello negro y dos coletas que en varias ocasiones lo amenazaba con la muerte y tortura física mientras lanzaba pequeñas esferas negras de la enfermedad de sus dedos cuando se la molestaba, solo pudo contestarle. "Es solo un presentimiento…".

"¡Dejen de correr maldita sea!".

"Lo más importante, en este momento deberíamos concentrarnos en correr ¿No?". Touma dijo. Y con esas últimas palabras, los dos chicos, uno con el cabello blanco y el otro negro, centraron todas sus energías en huir de la chica eléctrica.

Al parecer Kamijou Touma acertó en su predicción de que se vería forzado a huir.

**Escena Breack**

"Eso". Jadeo. "Estuvo". Jadeo. "Muy". Jadeo. "Cerca". Jadeo.

Tras correr por varios minutos hasta el anochecer, finalmente lograron escapar de la chica eléctrica.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo". Asintió el alvino. "Por Cierto, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou". Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"Kami … Kamijou Touma, encantado de conocerte". Le estrechó la mano.

Después de la corta introducción, ambos comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos hogares, con una pequeña charla para que el transcurso sea mucho más llevadero.

No habían hablado de nada en particular, Touma se dio cuenta de que Shirou era nuevo en la ciudad debido al tipo de preguntas que hacía, además de eso, Shirou recibió una versión abreviada de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Ciudad Academia, cosas como los niveles de los Espers, la distribución de distritos, las escuelas principales de la ciudad, y grupos como Anty Skill y Judgement.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a cierto edificio, ambos se pararon en la entrada y se miraron mutuamente.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso vives aquí también?". Preguntó un desconcertado Touma.

Sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el chico que acababa de conocer vivía en el mismo edificio, Shirou simplemente asintió. "Si, en el séptimo piso para ser más exactos".

Por un segundo Touma pensó si había escuchado de algún dormitorio vacio en su piso. Y activamente ignoró el hecho de que esta situación era demasiado similar a lo que pasaría en un anime para la introducción de un nuevo personaje.

Ya sabes, chico está en una pelea, aparece joven misterioso y lo ayuda, luego descubren que son vecinos y todo eso.

Touma definitivamente no cree que sea la misma situación, porque para empezar, suele ser una chica la que aparece como nuevo personaje para convertirse en el nuevo interés romántico del protagonista.

Él, sinceramente no cree que sea ese tipo de situación, para empezar, Kamijou no entra exactamente en el carácter de protagonista, no es un sujeto con una actitud muy shonen y no es ni particular mente fuerte ni inteligente como para justificar dicho protagonismo.

Además, si es un hombre el que se mudara en esta situación, estaría yendo muy cerca de un peligroso escenario yaoi. Touma está desesperado, pero no tanto.

Repentinamente, Touma se da cuenta de que en efecto, el único departamento disponible en el séptimo piso es el que se encuentra a su lado, en el lado opuesto al de su compañero de clases que era un doble triple agente secreto Tsuchimikado Motoaru.

Y pensándolo mejor, ¿no se había referido a sí mismo como un personaje principal poco después de que había perdido la memoria?.

Recordando esto, no pudo evitar pensar en la pequeña monja que vivía con él quien efectivamente podría calificar como la chica misteriosa para ser el interés amoroso del protagonista.

Touma sacudió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar los malos pensamientos, después de todo, él era un tipo de onee-san y la chica que vivía con el no entraba en esa categoría.

"Será mejor que deje de pensar cosas raras". Pensó. "Probablemente en este momento Index se encuentre esperando la cena".

La mente de Touma se congelo al darse cuenta de que se había tardado mucho, probablemente le esté esperando una enorme mordida en la cabeza al llegar a casa.

Suspirando, se dijo que no había nada más que pudiese hacer, decidió simplemente ir y afrontar su desgracia.

Agachándose para recoger su bolsa de supermercado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí, mirando frenéticamente por todos lados, no logró encontrar nada.

"Si estás buscando la bolsa de supermercados, la dejaste en ese terreno baldío con la chica eléctrica cuando salimos corriendo". Shirou le dijo al darse cuenta de que es lo que estaba buscando.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Kamijou Touma cayó en la desesperación.

Como era de esperarse de un alma caritativa como la de Emiya Shirou, este se ofreció a invitarlo a cenar, debido que se sentía responsable de que perdiera sus compras por interrumpir su pelea con esa chica, aunque como todos sabemos, probablemente Touma los hubiese perdido de cualquier manera y lo único que Shirou logrará, será aplazar su desgracia momentáneamente.

O Tal vez no.

Agradecido profundamente con su nuevo vecino por salvarlo de tener que ir al hospital con un caso de mordeduras craneales severas, se dirigieron juntos al ascensor.

**Escena Break**

Al llegar al séptimo piso y abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ambos chicos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Touma que se encontraba a la izquierda de Shirou, estaba frente a una chica de cabello plateado y ojos verdes con un traje de monja blanca. y Shirou que se encontraba a la derecha de Touma, estaba frente a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados con un hábito de monja de color negro.

Esto, ocurrido individualmente por los chicos, no sería nada que señalar, pero en conjunto, la escena era demasiado sub-realista.

El hecho de que ambas monjas parecía estar con el seño fruncido y bastante molestas, parecía no ser notado por los chicos.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo nada, como si esperaran a que alguien saltase de alguna esquina con cámaras de video y les dijese que todo esto había sido una broma.

La calma no duró mucho, y un segundo más tarde ambos chicos señalaron en diagonal a la monja frente al otro y exclamaron en voz alta simultáneamente. "¡Una Monja!".

**Escena Break**

Mientras Shirou se encargaba de preparar la cena, Touma estaba considerando lo extraño de su situación.

Al parecer, su nuevo vecino, también vivía con una monja, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño, mientras él y Shirou estaban escapando de Biribiri, ambas se hicieron amigas.

La situación parecía bastante tensa al principio, por un momento, Touma se excusó del departamento diciendo que tenía que revisar algo en su departamento, cuando en realidad se fue al departamento de Tsuchimicado para averiguar si sus nuevos vecinos eran en realidad magos que venían tras Index de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Tsuchimikado no había sido informado de ningún nuevo habitante que valga la pena mencionar.

Esto quería decir que probablemente, ambos eran simplemente dos chicos normales que habían venido con la intención de probar si tenían capacidad de ser Espers.

Seguramente la chica de cabello blanco llamada Caren, era simplemente una monja normal quien comenzó a presentar habilidades o algo similar.

Index estaba extasiada al tener a otra devota de Dios con quien hablar en esta ciudad de ateos, no es que Himegami, Maika, Kazakiriy y Komoe fueran mala compañía, sin embargo, era muy reconfortante poder hablar con Caren, ella parecía mucho más divertida y comprensiva que las católicas romanas que se había reunido hace poco.

Caren era técnicamente una católica romana, pero al parecer, era una monja ordinaria ya que parecía entender muy bien a los aparatos modernos y se sorprendió al saber que Index no savia como usar cosas tan simples como un microondas o incluso una máquina expendedora.

Ella se había ofrecido a ayudar a Index en todo que necesitara, después de todo, la Holy Church (Santa Iglesia) se debía encargar de ayudar al prójimo y los corderos que habían perdido el camino.

El hecho de que era una sacerdotisa consumada que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Index a completar su entrenamiento era solo un extra.

**Escena Breack**

Durante la cena, se explicó que tanto Shirou como Caren comenzarían a asistir a clases mañana.

Una ligera protesta vino de Index al enterarse de que su nueva amiga y mentora no iba a poder jugar con ella durante la mayor parte del día.

Luego, Touma izo un ligero comentario con respecto a que Caren tenía cosas importantes que hacer a diferencia de Index, lo que le valió por una buena mordida en la cabeza por parte de esta última, quien se quejaba diciendo que sí hacia cosas importantes, solo que Touma nunca estaba cerca para verlas, cosas tales como cuidar de Sphinx.

Fue, tras la perorata de Index en la que Caren habló con una expresión en blanco. "Este acto es simplemente escandaloso". Declaró.

Index asintió ferozmente mientras miraba puñales en Touma. "¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese para una servidora del señor?". Index siguió asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando de repente se detuvo con los ojos sumamente abiertos en la sorpresa.

Lentamente se giró con una mirada de sorpresa y horror hacia Caren que la miraba con un seño fruncido de desaprobación.

Al ver esa expresión a partir de su nueva amiga, Index rápidamente se puso de pie y tartamudeo una escusa. "N… no, te… te, te equivocas, no es que yo…, es que Touma…, es decir Caren …".

"Llámame Caren-Sama". Interrumpió la sacerdotisa plenamente formada volviendo a la expresión plana de antes.

Si alguien tuviese que describir a Caren Ortencia, diría que su aspecto es igual al de su madre, pero que desafortunadamente obtuvo la personalidad de su padre, no es que ella disfrutase de la miseria ajena, bueno no del todo.

Es solo que a ella le encantaba que la gente terminase como un montón de balbuceos sin sentido y rubores de vergüenza, siempre atacando los puntos sensibles de las personas y burlándose de ellas.

Desde un principio, Caren podría haberse burlado del chico de cabello puntiagudo que Shirou había traído, pero sinceramente era demasiado fácil, sin embargo, la joven monja en entrenamiento quien obviamente tenia sentimientos por el chico le resultaba más divertido.

"Ca… Caren-Sama!, no es que…, es para castigar a Touma…, Sí, eso es, es para castigar a Touma!". Index exclamó en un vano intento por convencer a Caren de que era una buena monja.

Al instante, el rostro de Caren cambio de una mirada plana a tener los ojos bien abiertos y la boca haciendo un pequeño 'Ho' de sorpresa que se apresuró a cubrir con ambas manos.

"Ho! Así que un castigo dices?". Pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo y a un lado. "No pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de relación con un hombre joven".

Al ver como la otra chica se había creído la escusa, Index asintió rápidamente, un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que Caren estaba insinuando y su cara se tornó de color rojo furioso. "N… No!, no es lo que quise decir, yo… yo solo".

Desesperada por ayuda, Index miro a Touma quien parecía igual de desconcertado al igual que ella y rápidamente le fulminó con la mirada, si Touma no hubiese sido un idiota y decir que ella no hacía nada, esto no hubiese pasado.

"Hmm? ¿Esto quiere decir que tú no eres realmente una sierva de nuestro señor y que solo eres una de esas chicas que se disfrazan con tal de satisfacer las fantasías perversas de sus amantes?". Preguntó Caren con una expresión inocente.

Los siguientes minutos se pasaron tratando de convencer a Caren de que Index no era una esclava sexual y de que Touma no era un depredador sexual desviado que soñaba con tener relaciones sexuales con monjas lolis.

**Escena Breack**

Tras finalizar la cena, una sonriente Caren y un Shirou con un aspecto que decía, '¡No más! ¡Por favor!', se pararon frente a su puerta para despedir a sus nuevos amigos y vecinos.

A su vez, frente a estos, se encontraban un muy rojo Touma quien tenía una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa en el rostro, junto a una Index completamente roja como un tomate debido a todas las insinuaciones sexuales que Caren había hecho sobre ella. ¿Tal vez no sería completamente bueno pasar mucho tiempo a su alrededor?

Una vez llegado a su habitación, Index se quedó en frente a la puerta cerrada con una expresión sombría y la mirada hacia abajo con el cabello proyectando una sombra sobre sus ojos como si intentase impedir que cualquiera intente escapar.

Touma se volteo para ver qué era lo que le pasaba a su compañera de cuarto, cuando de repente sintió una tremenda intención asesina.

"Touma… ". Susurró la monja. "Hoy hice el ridículo frente a Caren-sama".

En la mente de Index, Caren no había tratado de burlarse de ella, solamente estaba preocupada por su castidad al vivir con un hombre joven y al igual que ella había echo en varias ocasiones, malinterpretó la situación basándose en sus limitados conocimientos del mundo moderno, no es que confesaría esto a nadie.

Levantando la mirada hacia Touma, exclamó. "¡Y todo es por culpa de Touma!". Concluyo dando un salto hacia el joven con la muerte en sus ojos y la mandíbula abierta para darle un tremendo mordisco en la cabeza.

Touma, quien era mordido por Index casi diariamente, se cubrió con sus manos en el instinto de proteger su cabeza de las fauces de la pequeña monja. Cuándo no pasó nada, se atrevió a mirar que le había ocurrido a Index.

Ella, estaba parada a un metro de Touma con la boca abierta y ambas manos alzadas como si fuera un tigre a punto de atrapar a su presa, sus ojos verdes, estaban cómicamente abiertos en el asombro. En conjunto, Index parecía una caricatura animada occidental que estaba en shock.

Sin siquiera una palabra, se dirigió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas para que Touma no la viera hacer fanecas.

Por unos momentos, Kamijou Touma no sabía que es lo que había pasado, de pronto se dio cuenta.

Index no lo había mordido, debido a lo que esa chica Caren le había dicho, de alguna manera, esa monja que se había convertido en su vecina, logró un milagro, el milagro de que Index no lo mordiese.

Tal vez debería considerar en leer la biblia y asistir a algún sermón que esa chica diera.

Si podía lograr hacer algo como esto con Index, seguramente existía un dios.

Sumergido en sus contemplaciones en su camino al baño para dormir nuevamente en la bañera, no vio la caja de pañuelos desechables en el piso y tropezó con ellos.

Tal vez fue demasiado apresurado en la consideración de un Dios, sin duda, ningún Dios lo odiaría tanto para darle esta suerte, ¿Verdad?

"Fukou da".

**Escena Breack**

En el dormitorio Junto al de Kamijou, se estaba librando un dilema titánico. Usted ve, tras finalizar la cena con sus nuevos vecinos y limpiar la mesa, ambos residentes estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para dormir; sin embargo ...

Con el hecho de que venían de otra dimensión y que debían ocultar el hecho de que eran magos, o que estaban asociados con ellos, tuvieron que trabajar rápido para cubrir sus pistas, esto inevitablemente dio como resultado que pasaran por alto algunos detalles de menor importancia.

Detalles como el hecho de que eran dos y el departamento era para uno.

En general, esto no era un problema, durante sus trabajos tanto para la Iglesia como la Asociación de Magos habían tenido que habitar lugares estrechos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión había solo una cama.

Mucho más tarde, Shirou se estaría preguntando cómo era que había terminado durmiendo en la tina del baño y juró que iba a matar a la persona que le dio a Caren la idea.

**Escena Break**

Al día siguiente, Kamijou Touma se encontraba sentado en clases esperando a que su sensei diminuta llegase mientras miraba por la ventana.

Con todo, era un día completamente normal.

Por supuesto, si Touma no hubiese perdido la memoria, recordaría que estaba actuando de la misma manera que el día en el que una cierta monja aterrizó en su balcón.

"Hey! Buenas noticias Kami-yan, parece ser que tendremos dos nuevos compañeros nya". Habló alegremente un rubio con lentes de sol y un gran número de joyería dorada alrededor de su cuello.

Este joven era Tsuchimikado Motoaru, también conocido como, 'El Sargento Sis-con' y miembro de la Fuerza Delta o como sus amigos preferían llamarlos, 'El Trio de Idiotas'

"Eh? En cerio. Espera, ¿cómo es que tu sabes eso?, se supone que soy el representante de la clase y yo no escuché nada!". Se escuchó preguntar una voz con un acento de Kanzai.

Este no era otro que Aogami Pierce, también conocido como, 'El Rey Fetiche' y también, miembro de la Fuerza Delta junto con Tsuchimikado y Touma.

"Eso es porque a diferencia de ti, yo siempre tengo un oído a tierra para mantenerme informado nya!". Tsuchimikado le respondió con altanería.

"Bha! ¡Seguramente Te enteraste por casualidad!". El chico de cabello azul le respondió. "De todas formas, vamos a lo importante". Dijo seriamente.

Dicha seriedad, solo duró unos instantes antes de cambiarse a una sonrisa de idiota. "¿Es alguno de los nuevos estudiantes una chica?".

"Así parece, pero creo que ya está tomada nya!". El agente secreto contestó, desplomándose.

Como era costumbre para Touma, este no izo caso de las tonterías que sus amigos decían, pero de pronto, una extraña sensación se alojó en el fondo de su estomago. "N… no, no puede ser". Pensó frenéticamente.

Antes de que su mente pudiese terminar esa idea, una pequeña figura que debería pertenecerle a una niña de 12 años, entró por la puerta haciendo que todos tomaran asiento.

Ella era la profesora encargada de la clase y uno de los 7 misterios de Academy City. Tsukiyomi Komoe.

"Hi hi, me gustaría informarles que a partir de hoy, tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes que se unirán a nuestra clase, por favor, hagan todo lo posible por llevarse bien". Anunció la aparente niña desde el escritorio, a pesar de que debido a su estatura, solo se podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza.

Incluso antes de que Touma pudiese terminar de quejarse de su mala suerte, dos jóvenes con el cabello blanco y ojos dorados cruzaron la puerta.

Ambos, vestidos con los uniformes de su escuela, se pararon frente al pizarrón, donde Komoe-sensei escribió sus nombres.

"Por favor, denles una cálida bienvenida a la clase a Emiya Shirou y Ortencia Caren". Dijo alegremente el profesor.

Al instante, ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia. "Encantados de conocerlos, por favor, cuiden mucho de nosotros". Entonaron juntos.

Al instante, Touma supo que los próximos años serian sumamente difíciles, después de todo, iba a tener que soportar a esa extraña monja y sus insinuaciones hasta que se graduase, o lo expulsaran por idiota, lo que pase primero.

En una situación como esta, solo había una cosa que podría decir.

"Fukou da".

**Fin del Capítulo 1**


	3. LEVEL 6

**Notas del Autor: **Primero que nada, quisiera empezar con una pequeña advertenci de que estas notas del autor contendrán spoilers del capitulo, asi que les sujiero que lean el capitulo y después las notas del autor.

O simplemente ignoren las notas, como prefieran.

Para empezar, esa parte donde Shirou menciona ser el siervo de una maga loli. SI, me refería a Hill of Swords de Gabriel blessing. El es una gran inspiración para muchos escritores y un gran escritor de crossovers con el Nasuverse. No solo soy un fanático, también he conseguido un buen par de ideas, todas de él, pero hasta el momento, no e colocado ninguna en este fic…

En cuanto al poco de trivia de Nasuberse, eso es lo que me gusta de la Magia de Nasu, tiene una gran cantidad de información sobre su mecánica y no es simplemente colocar mucho poder y ya. Además, siempre me a gustado el lado medianamente oscuro del mundo de Nasu, me parece más realista, no siempre hay finales felices.

Caren, no estoy totalmente seguro como es su personalidad, y solo se un poco de ella, no he conseguido Fate/Hollow Ataraxia.

En cuanto a su edad, ella tiene tres años menos que Shirou, en la novela de Fate Zero, dicen que la esposa de Kirei se había suicidado un par de días antes y Caren había nacido poco antes.

Cuando dicen eso, es 5 años antes de la cuarta guerra y 15 antes de la quinta.

En cuanto a las realidades personales, por lo que se, los espers son una especie de magos artificiales creados por Alister, y en particular, siempre me recordó a los usuarios de Reality Marble (Realidad de Mármol o esfera de Realidad), así que pensé, sería posible que un level 6 podría desplegar la realidad en el mundo real.

En cuanto al Kigen (Origen). En Kara no Kyoukai se puede ver lo mal que le puede ir a uno si se abre demasiado al Kigen, ejemplo Shirazuma Lio.

Finalmente, el Nivel que le doy a Shirou, será muy relevante en el futuro, así que solo tienen que esperar un poco, ya tengo varios capítulos y solo deben esperar una semana más pare leer el próximo.

Si tienen dudas, solo pregunten. También me gustaría oír sus ideas, ya tengo todo casi en línea, pero escuchar sus ideas sería interesante y si me parecen buenas, tal vez las cambie.

Por último, me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que pueda tener.

Sin más que decir, que de inicio el Show

**Capítulo 2: LEVEL 6**

"Fue un buen primer día, ¿no lo crees así Shirou?". Preguntó una chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados.

Ese había sido el final del primer día de clases de Emiya Shirou y Caren Ortencia en una Cierta Escuela Secundaria.

Eran momentos como este en los que Shirou maldecía a la raíz y particularmente al Mago segundo Zelretch.

Si no hubiese sido por su culpa, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Primero, es enviado a otra dimensión, luego se da cuenta de que por alguna razón, tanto él como Caren habían rejuvenecido 5 años.

Y ahora, que se encontraba imposibilitado, probablemente de por vida para regresar a su viejo mundo, se veía forzado a cruzar la preparatoria nuevamente. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría haber sido peor.

Podría haber terminado como el sirviente de una maga loli en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo.

"Si, supongo que no estuvo mal". Fue su respuesta. "Vamos, debemos reunirnos con Komoe-sensei en el aula de profesores para que nos guíen a estas pruebas para medir nuestro potencial de Espers". Esto último lo dijo con un toque de saña.

Obviamente, Shirou no creía que la gente de este mundo entendía lo que estaban haciendo.

No había tenido tiempo de investigar a fondo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que todos los llamados Esper, eran en realidad portadores de **'Reality Marble ' **(realidad de mármol), o como lo llamaban aquí,** 'Personal Reality' **(realidad Personal).

En el mundo del que ambos provenían, también tenían Espers, gente cuyos circuitos mágicos anormalmente activos en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo o que poseían ancestros no humanos, tenían habilidades.

Caren es un buen ejemplo, ella posee una habilidad denominada **'Diátesis Masoquista Automatismo Neumático '**, el cual le daba la capacidad de percibir el mal de la gente y manifestarlo en su cuerpo.

Por ejemplo, si un demonio, que es básicamente, el conjunto de malas intenciones y odio de la gente, se encontraba cerca de ella, extrañas agujas negras saldrían de su cuerpo al azar, causándole un terrible dolor, un efecto que se replicaba en menor intensidad cuando una persona hacía algo malo en su cercanía.

Obviamente, estos Espers creaban artificialmente sus circuitos y para acceder a su llamada Personal Reality, seguramente debieron despertar su **'Kigen' **(origen), lo que explicaba el porqué algunos presentaban algún u otro signo de trastorno mental.

En general, el despertar el Kigen, causaba un cambio en la personalidad.

Los magos, averiguaban el Kigen de los niños al nacer y así ayudarlos en su entrenamiento en taumaturgia.

Sin embargo, si uno se abría demasiado al Kigen, podría terminar terriblemente trastornado y a su vez, esto causaba dificultades en su vida diaria.

Como un buen ejemplo, tenemos a el propio Shirou, cuyo Kigen es espada y a causa de querer defender a todos, nunca se vio a sí mismo como alguien importante hasta el punto de que perdió casi por completo su sentido de auto preservación.

Como un buen efecto colateral, había logrado algo que solo se había registrado en 6 ocasiones en la historia de su mundo, una Reality Marble.

Unlimited Blade Works.

Esto era un poco preocupante, no tenía idea de que podría ocurrir si los científicos experimentaban en el, por lo que sabía, primero lo introducirían en una máquina llamada **'Testamento '**, la cual estimularía su cerebro, y si esto no daba resultados, se intentaría darle drogas y similares.

No hacía falta decir que si la máquina no le daba resultados al principio, él iba a rechazar cualquier intento por parte de los científicos en tratar de pincharlo.

**Escena Breack**

Hoy había sido un día terrible para Kamijou Touma.

Todo empezó esta mañana, cuando tras despertarse en la bañera nuevamente, tropezó con la barra de jabón.

Si solo hubiese sido eso, Touma lo habría clasificado como un comienzo relativamente bueno en comparación de otros.

Sin embargo, la barra de jabón salió volando hacia atrás y rebotó en el costado de la bañera, haciendo que se desplazase hacia adelante nuevamente, solo para detener su trayecto … justo en la zona donde aterrizó la boca de Kamijou.

Poco después de salvarse de casi morir asfixiado por una forma que las madres usaban para regañar a los hijos por decir malas palabras hace medio siglo, Touma tuvo que enfrentarse a 148 cm y 45 Kg De mal humor por parte de Index quien todavía lo estaba culpando por hacer el ridículo frente a la otra monja.

A causa de esto, tubo que cocinar un desayuno extra especial, no ayudó el hecho de que la comida que había preparado Emiya Shirou anoche había sido tan exquisita que la pequeña monja blanca, no se vio del todo satisfecha con la preparación de clase media de Touma.

Por un momento, Kamijou sintió la tentación de ir con su nuevo vecino y pedirle que cocinara algo para su monja solo para apaciguarla.

Sin embargo, recordó que hoy era el día en el que tanto él como la chica Caren comenzaban las clases y que probablemente ya se habrían ido para hacer los papeleos de intercambio a esta hora.

Tras terminar con el desayuno y lavar los platos, Touma se fue a clases, prometiéndole a Index que convencería a Emiya de que cocinara la cena para ellos hoy también.

Si él tenía algo que agradecer del hecho de que Emiya sea tan buen cocinero, era el hecho de que probablemente iba a terminar gastando menos en alimentos, siempre y cuando Emiya aceptase cocinar para los cuatro.

A juzgar por la expresión que había tenido mientras todos comían de su comida durante la cena de la noche anterior, esto no sería ningún problema.

Una persona cualquiera, pensaría que eso fue todo lo que llevó a Kamijou Touma a declarar ese día como malo, sin embargo, esto era relativamente normal para él.

Lo que lo llevó a afirmar que ese día había sido malo, fue en el momento en el que sus nuevos vecinos atravesaron las puertas de su salón de clases y se anunciaron como los nuevos estudiantes.

Y definitivamente no ayudó cuando la monja Caren le señaló con el dedo y declaro en voz alta y frente a toda la clase. "¡Ha! ¡Es el depredador sexual que tiene una esclava a la que obliga a vestirse con ropas de monja y tiene un fetiche por las lolis!". El hecho de haberlo dicho con una cara seria, solo empeoró la situación, especialmente cuando todos sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre él para preguntarle sobre los reclamos de la niña menor.

Por un segundo, Touma creyó haber visto una sonrisa llena de malicia en ese rostro angelical, sin embargo, lo desestimo como parte de su imaginación, sin duda, ella solo estaba malinterpretando la situación, al igual que Index suele hacer dado que es sumamente anticuada en sus costumbres.

Mientras ese joven desafortunado era acosado por todos sus compañeros, varias chicas del salón que no se habían abalanzado sobre Kamijou, se tocaban los pechos con una expresión sombría y ligeramente decepcionada.

Por otra parte, desapercibida enfrente de su clase por los alumnos, Tsukiyomi Komoe, también se frotaba sus inexistentes pechos con una sonrisa sumamente feliz en su rostro sonrojado y murmuraba. "Le gustan las lolis". Acción que fue replicada por Himegami Aisa a pesar de que nadie se dio cuenta de esta última.

Un instante después, esta profesora diminuta se dio cuenta de que sus preciados alumnos estaban causando un alboroto, y rápidamente los detuvo para poder dar comienzo a la clase.

Durante toda la clase, tanto hombres como mujeres se la pasaron dándole miradas de sospecha a Kamijou.

Durante el descanso, los alumnos se dividieron en dos grupos, unos irían a preguntarle a Touma sobre lo de la esclava loli que supuestamente tenia y los otros iban a hablar con los nuevos estudiantes para conocerlos mejor.

Fue durante estos momentos que dos jóvenes, uno con el cabello rubio y el otro con el cabello azul se acercaron al tercer miembro del trió de idiotas, también conocidos como la Delta Force.

"¿Qué demonios Kami-yan? ¿Ni siquiera un día y ya la incorporaste a tu harem Nya?". Preguntó Tsuchimikado con una expresión de indignación.

"Sí, hombre, deja al menos que tengamos la oportunidad con ella. Además, es de muy mal gusto robarte a una chica que ya está tomada". Aogami le dijo.

Al oír la conversación, Emiya Shirou se les unió para aclarar algunos malentendidos. "Hey, esperen, están malinterpretando las cosas, la razón por la que conocemos a Kamijou-san, es porque somos sus nuevos vecinos".

Al oír esto, muchos se calmaron, supusieron que lo de la monja loli no era más que una broma, a pesar de que en cierta ocasión una chica vestida de monja había aparecido buscando a Touma el primer día de clases.

Sin embargo, Tsuchimikado no parecía feliz en lo mas mínimo. "¿Qué? ¿Así que estos eran los nuevos vecinos de los que me hablaste anoche Nya?". Le preguntó a Touma. "Entonces, es aun mas imperdonable, ¡cómo te atreves a interferir en el amor entre dos hermanos Nya!". Le gritó a Touma mientras su expresión se tornaba más y más sombría.

Muchos de los estudiantes dieron un paso atrás, si había algo con lo que no debías meterte con respecto a Tsuchimicado, era con su fetiche de amor entre hermanos.

Lebantando una ceja en curiosidad, Shirou le preguntó al rubio. "¿De qué estás hablando? Caren y yo no somos hermanos, tenemos apellidos diferentes".

Pero para Tsuchimikado cuya hermana era en realidad su hermanastra, esto no representaba ninguna diferencia.

Sin embargo Touma se dio cuenta de que el chico nuevo era completamente sincero en su afirmación. "He? Pero si ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos".

Procesándolo por unos segundos, Shirou se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, él nunca lo había notado, pero efectivamente, tanto él como Caren poseían cabello blanco y ojos dorados.

"Ah… bueno, en realidad mi cabello era originalmente rojo, pero debido a ciertas cuestiones, se tornó blanco". Explico ligeramente sin querer entrar demasiado en detalles, no sabía cómo podía explicar el hecho de que su cabello había cambiado de color debido al uso repetido de su Reality Marble.

Sin embargo, todos los estudiantes parecían aceptar esta explicación con suma facilidad, lo más probable es que supusieran que eso se debía a un efecto secundario en el uso de alguna droga experimental por el programa de desarrollo de Espers.

Por otra parte, Caren se encontraba ablando con una joven de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta los muslos y otra con lo que se podría decir que es un busto impresionante y una frente prominente.

El nombre de estas chicas era Himegami Aisa y Fukiyose Seiri respectivamente.

Por extraño que parezca, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Himegami fueron… "¿Ya ha levantado las banderas contigo?".

Tras la extraña introducción, pronto vino el cuestionamiento de su familiaridad con Kamijou por parte de Fukiyose y relación con el joven que se había transferido con ella.

Fue durante estas preguntas que el miembro del trió de idiotas de cabello azul interrumpió.

"Ohy, ohy, Caren-chan, ¿Cuales son tus tres medidas?". Preguntó descaradamente sin perder su sonrisa de gato.

Sin embargo, Caren respondió sin bacilar, o verse perturbada por la pregunta. "Busto 75 cm. Cintura 54 cm. Y Caderas 77cm.".

Sin haber esperado realmente ninguna respuesta, Aogami se quedó mudo por medio segundo, sin embargo, alentado por su reciente éxito, decidió llevar su suerte a su límite. "¡Ha!, entonces, ¿Qué clase de fetiche tienes?". Continuó, muy alegre por la predisposición de la joven frente a él para hablar.

Habiendo escuchado la descarada primera pregunta que Pierce le había hecho a la chica nueva, todos los varones se acercaron con la esperanza de recibir esa jugosa pieza de información.

Por otro lado, todas las mujeres de la clase solo sintieron indignación, no solo por la descarada pregunta, sino también por la falta de tacto del joven con respecto a una chica nueva.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen gritarle a Aogami, y en el caso de Fukiyose, pegarle, Caren le respondió para sorpresa de todos.

"Soy una SM (Sado Masoquista)". Contestó a la pregunta con una cara totalmente seria como si se tratase de una pregunta sumamente importante.

Durante casi un minuto, nadie en el salón movió ni un músculo, a excepción de Shirou que se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo con la mano cubriendo su cara y negando con cansancio.

Completamente atonito por lo que había oído, el joven con Imagine Break le preguntó con la voz ligeramente estrangulada. "¿Q… Qué? ¿Eso no es demasiado intenso para ti? ¿Qué edad crees que tienes?".

Sin importar cual fuese la respuesta que le diese, él simplemente no podía entender cómo es que esa chica había hecho tal declaración como si nada, era una monja por el amor de Dios!.

Levantando la ceja ligeramente en curiosidad, Caren le contesto con sencillez. "tengo 14, pero debido a mis buenas notas, me he saltado un par de años".

En retrospectiva, nadie en la clase podía reprocharle el hecho de ser tan joven, claro, no era común, después de todo esto era algo insólito en Academy City ya que esta era una ciudad de genios, por lo que si alguien quisiese saltarse algunos grados, debería ser sumamente inteligente. Lo más probable es que ella ya se había saltado esos grados antes de que ingresase a la ciudad por lo que los directivos pensaron que sería una molestia cambiarla en este punto.

Muchos habían pensado que se veía más joven que la mayoría, sin embargo, con una maestra como la suya, no podían decir nada en absoluto.

Para el final de la clase, había surgido la leyenda de la segunda chica que no había caído en la enfermedad de Kamijou, claro que muchos lo atribuyeron al hecho de que ya parecía estar en una relación con el chico que había venido con ella.

Además de eso, ella se había hecho muy buena amiga del llamado muro de hierro Fukiyose y de la chica desapercibida Himegami.

Mientras que, si bien Shirou no se había unido específicamente a ningún grupo de amigos y había optado por permanecer neutral, había hecho una muy buena impresión.

Durante todo el día, se la había pasado yendo de un lado a otro ayudando a cuanta gente era posible, por lo que rápidamente se ganó la marca de ser una persona muy atenta y servicial.

Y extrañamente, varias de las mujeres que habían sido ayudadas por él y estado expuesto a la temible sonrisa amistosa de Emiya Shirou, habían comenzado a sonrojarse cada vez que este les enviaba esa amable expresión.

Así, el mismo día que se develó que existía una segunda chica capaz de resistir los encantos de Kamijou Touma, también se dio a conocer la leyenda de la enfermedad de Emiya que prometía ser igual de devastadora y virulenta como la anterior.

Obviamente, los instigadores de estos rumores, no eran otros que Aogami Pierce y Tsuchimikado Motoaru.

Como nota aparte, Fukiyose Seiry se quejó a Kamijou de por qué no era tan servicial como Emiya y se le exigió que pusiese más empeño en las cosas.

Desgraciadamente, el dúo de pervertidos que pertenecían a la Delta Force, hicieron parecer que Fukiyose se refería a impedir que Emiya le robase el harem, por lo que los tres recibieron el patentado Fukiyose-Punch como reprimenda.

Al final, ese podría haber sido un día mucho mejor en lo que a Touma respectaba.

**Escena Break**

"Ha, los estaba esperando Ortencia-chan, Emiya-chan, si me siguen, Yomikawa-sensei aquí pertenece a Anty-Skill y los llevara a su examen de capacidad Esper". La pequeña maestra dijo mientras señalaba a una mujer de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que usaba ropa de deporte, que solo resaltaba su buena figura.

El transcurso no fue mucho, alrededor de treinta minutos, sin embargo, las pruebas fueron mucho más rápidas.

Caren les habló de que ella ya expresaba su habilidad, la mayoría se sentía intrigado por su extraña capacidad, dijeron que era una lástima que no se hubiese inscrito en la academia para niñas Kirigaoka, ya que se había especializado en las habilidades extrañas.

Realizaron una corta simulación que no dio realmente un gran resultado y le pidieron que volviese en otra ocasión para ampliar las pruebas.

Habían asignado a Caren como una Level 1 dado que si bien, su habilidad era prácticamente inútil y pasiva, Caren había logrado aprender como aplicarla en diversos métodos, claro que su calificación podría cambiar con pruebas posteriores.

Sin embargo, cuando le tocó a Shirou quien no poseía ninguna verdadera habilidad de Esper, tuvieron que recurrir a usar la maquina llamada Testamento.

A Shirou le parecía un secador de pelo de una peluquería de los ochenta.

Cuando lo sentaron en la silla y le colocaron el casco extraño, le dijeron que esa máquina iba a estimular su cerebro para ver si reaccionaba. Por un segundo, Shirou tubo la extraña visión de su cabeza explotando, pero la desestimo rápidamente como nerviosismo por la prueba.

Sin más Tiempo que perder, Testamento comenzó a estimular los nervios del cerebro del peliblanco, haciendo que se sintiese como si cientos de hormigas caminasen en su cuero cabelludo, no era doloroso, solo desagradable, he incomodo.

Pero al ver que no había ningún tipo de reacción, los científicos, aumentaron la potencia gradualmente.

La primera vez que Shirou escuchó sobre las Personal Reality, dijo que estos científicos no sabían realmente lo que estaban haciendo, ahora podía garantizarlo.

La forma en que este Testamento estimulaba el cerebro, no era diferente a la activación de circuitos mágicos, solo que menos dolorosa, por lo que las teorías que Shirou había pensado con respecto al Kigen, podrían muy bien ser ciertas.

Sin embargo, él no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en ello en profundidad, dado que el momento que el científico aumentó el poder, una gran cantidad de energía corrió por los 27 circuitos de Shirou.

Ahora, pensemos, si esta máquina abría los circuitos en una persona que los tuviese cerrado, ¿Qué le haría a alguien que ya los tuviese abiertos?.

En esencia, no pasaría nada, excepto el hecho de que la energía haría un circuito, sin embargo, Emiya Shirou era diferente de los otros magos, él poseía una Reality Marble.

En pocas palabras, esta máquina que abría los Kigens de la gente, activaría el Kigen de una persona que ya lo tuviese abierto.

Cuando el científico comenzó a enviarle más energía a la maquina y subsecuentemente a Shirou, y a su vez, activó los 27 circuitos del chico y activó su Kigen, Shirou sintió una sensación familiar, la sensación de una barra de metal incandescente insertándose en su columna vertebral.

Cuando comenzó a gritar por el repentino dolor en sus nervios, logró escuchar la voz de Caren gritándoles de pánico a los científicos para que se detuviesen y los traqueteos de los propios científicos que intentaban averiguar qué es lo que había salido mal.

Además de eso, escuchó otra vos que gritaba, tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que esa vos le pertenecía a él mismo.

Y un instante más tarde, palabras comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

"…".

El conocía estas palabras.

"…".

Eran más que frases al azar.

"…".

Eran tanto una descripción de su vida como de el mismo.

"…".

En ese momento, nada le importaba.

"…".

No el hecho de que estaba sintiendo un dolor abrumador que había echo que la mayoría de los hombres se desmayasen.

"…".

No el hecho de que los científicos y Caren habían entrado a la zona de la máquina para sacarlo.

"…".

Todo lo que importaba, era el poder dejar salir esas palabras.

Y él lo iba a hacer.

Con un último grito, el mundo estalló en llamas, llevándose consigo a tres de los cuatro científicos que estaba a cargo de la prueba y a Caren Ortencia de la existencia, dejando atrás al último científico que se había congelado en el momento en que vio las cifras en el monitor de su computadora.

**Escena Break**

En un edificio de color morado sin puertas ni ventanas, que se decía que era capaz de soportar un ataque nuclear, un hombre se encontraba flotando de cabeza en un líquido extraño de color ámbar dentro de un tubo transparente.

La figura del hombre, era algo inexplicable, se trataba de la figura de un hombre, pero la de una mujer, un adulto, pero un niño, un santo, sin embargo un convicto.

Este hombre era conocido como Alister Crowley, el Director general y dirigente supremo de la Ciudad Academia que estaba por encima incluso de los 12 directores que eran la mesa ejecutiva de las 12 academias de desarrollo de espers más poderosas de la ciudad.

Este hombre, se encontraba revisando sus planes, tal como lo hacía diariamente, sin embargo, en el mismo momento que tres científicos y dos chicos dejaban esta realidad, un par de pantallas aparecieron frente a él interrumpiendo sus deliberaciones.

En una de las pantallas, se reproducía un video donde se mostraba los últimos minutos de la prueba en la que participaba el joven que recientemente había ingresado a la ciudad.

En la otra, se encontraban los datos que la computadora encargada del examen estaba registrando.

Tomando nota de lo que ambas pantallas decían, dijo. "Interesante, supongo que tendré que modificar mis planes ligeramente". Y con esa simple declaración, desestimo las dos pantallas que habían aparecido frente a él y continuó con lo que se encontraba haciendo previamente.

**Escena Break**

Los tres científicos que habían quedado atrapados en la extraña explosión que se había generado a partir del chico nuevo, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, solo se podía ver una tierra desierta, casi como si se hubiese quemado, con cientos y cientos de espadas, clavadas en la tierra como cruces de un cementerio hasta llegar a una colina en la lejanía, la cual parecía ser el único punto de referencia.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vieron el cielo que parecía ser el atardecer o amanecer dependiendo del punto de vista, y lo más impactante, extendidos por el cielo, flotando perezosamente en el aire, decenas de engranajes oxidados.

Los tres eran expertos en el campo de la investigación de Espers, razón por la cual se les había asignado el manipular Testamento, tenían una vasta experiencia en los poderes extrasensoriales y los campos de AIM, todos sabían que es lo que veían, sin embargo no lo podían creer.

Personal Reality.

Había habido varias teorías sobre ellas, se creía que mientras más fuerte fuese la realidad, más poderoso seria los Espers.

Entre las muchas teorías, había una que sugería que el legendario Level 6 podría manifestar su realidad personal en el mundo real, sobrescribiendo las leyes ya existentes, en lugar de simplemente doblarlas como los demás Espers de niveles inferiores hacían.

Sin embargo, jamás nadie le había prestado mucha atención dado que era muy difícil de por sí hacer que alguien llegase a Level 5 y sería casi imposible ir aun mas lejos.

Había un rumor de que un grupo de científicos habían estado involucrados en un experimento clandestino relacionado con el cambio a un Level 5 en Level 6.

Sin embargo, frente a ellos se encontraba alguien que en realidad podía manifestar su Personal Reality.

Segundos más tarde, en un enorme destello, el campo sin fin de las espadas había desaparecido, dejándolos a todos nuevamente en el laboratorio del que habían partido.

**Escena Break**

El cuarto científico que se había quedado fuera, se sorprendió de ver volver sanos y salvos a sus compañeros como a los chicos.

Rápidamente, salió del observatorio en el que se encontraba y se dirigió a ayudarlos.

El laboratorio era un lugar enorme que constaba de varias plantas destinadas a distintas pruebas y actividades, sin embargo, la zona en donde se encontraba Testamento, era un enorme domo que contenía toda la máquina y que se podía controlar desde un centro de observación en la parte exterior del domo a unos 700 metros de distancia, por razones de seguridad, podría llegar a ser peligroso si algún Esper perdía el control y causaba algún accidente, por lo que esto les permitía una cierta distancia de seguridad a los investigadores.

Poco después de que las cosas se calmaron y el chico fue enviado a casa con las instrucciones de descansar y que recibiría noticias sobre su prueba mas tarde por correo, el científico que se había quedado, le preguntó a los otros tres lo que había ocurrido.

La respuesta que recibió, no fue la que esperaba.

**Escena Breack**

Esa noche, Touma se había quedado fuera de su departamento esperando a sus nuevos vecinos.

Quería saber cómo le había ido en su examen de capacidad esper, eso y que también quería preguntarle si iba a cocinar algo para Index, esta vez, él sería el que proporcionara los materiales.

En el momento en que los vio llegar, supo que algo había salido mal.

Emiya, quien era un poco más alto que Touma, estaba siendo llevado por Caren, apoyado en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasó?". Preguntó, preocupado por lo que le podría haber pasado.

"N… Nada, la prueba fue demasiado intensa, eso es todo". El joven cansado contestó.

Shirou no quería, ni sabía cómo explicar que momentáneamente había sobrescrito la realidad debido a su distorsión mental.

Momentos más tarde, Shirou y Touma estaban cocinando en el departamento de Touma, al principio, el Level 0 residente, se negó a dejar que el muchacho que parecía muy cansado cocinara, sin embargo, para Shirou, cocinar era mucho más relajante que cualquier cosa.

Esa noche, Shirou durmió inquieto y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que seguía durmiendo en una bañera.

Estaba preocupado por el hecho de que la gente mundana había visto su uso de Magecraft.

Estaba muy seguro de que sin importar las capacidades de un Esper, ninguno podría realizar una proeza similar a lo que él había hecho.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras Shirou intentaba acomodarse en la tina del baño, varios científicos estaban debatiendo lo que iban a hacer con respecto al chico que había hecho el examen hace un par de horas.

Poco después de varias deliberaciones, finalmente terminaron su conclusión, ingresaron varias notas en los archivos de la ciudad e informarle al joven sobre su nuevo estado de Nivel.

Sin embargo, debido a ciertos factores, tales como el estrés por los recientes acontecimientos, el cansancio de estar trabajando por varias horas sin descansar con el fin de determinar los recientes acontecimientos y finalmente, la emoción de este gran descubrimiento, uno de los científicos cometió un ligero error al ingresar los datos.

No era un error muy grande ni muy serio, era fácilmente solucionable.

Sin embargo, son siempre las más pequeñas rocas las que inician las avalanchas.

Y en este caso, el haber escrito mal la fecha de la llegada e inscripción del chico en Cierta escuela secundaria, causaría un gran revuelo.

**Escena Break**

Al día siguiente, se encontraban Touma, Caren y Shirou en la sala de profesores a punto de abrir el sobre que les diría los niveles de Shirou.

La noche anterior, Caren le confirmó a su vecino que la habían catalogado como un Level 1 temporalmente hasta que pudiesen hacer una investigación más exhaustiva, y lo habían invitado a presenciar el momento en el que develaran el nivel de Shirou, invitación que aceptó amablemente.

Sinceramente, la única persona que parecía interesada, era la maestra que parecía una niña de 12 años.

Shirou estaba preocupado por lo que diría el informe.

En el momento en el que el sobre fue abierto y la nota leída, las bocas de todos se quedaron abierta en lo que decía.

Nombre: Emiya Shirou.

Edad: 17 años.

Sexo: Masculino.

Tipo de Sangre: O

Color de Cabello: Blanco (Rojo Previamente).

Ojos: Ámbar.

Piel: ligeramente bronceada (natural).

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Afiliaciones: ninguna.

Familia: ninguna (emancipado).

Residencia: Distrito número 7.

Habilidad: Creación (es capaz de darle forma física a sus pensamientos). Nota: es diferente a la capacidad del actual número 6 Level 5 Ilusion Master.

Todas esas, eran cosas que se podrían haber esperado, sin embargo, la última, no se la esperaba nadie.

**LEVEL: 6!**

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	4. Rumores

**Notas del Autor:** estas notas del autor contienen Spoiler, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

Este capítulo se centra en Misaka y sus reacciones. Además, Misaka se enfrenta finalmente contra Accelerator y descubre que él estaba haciéndose cargo de Last Order.

Haora, con respecto al hecho de que Misaka pudo golpear a Accelerator: un así como creo que funciona el collar de Accelerator, tarda alrededor de 10 segundos en activarse completamente, esto probablemente se deba al hecho de que ese es el tiempo en el que tarda incrementarse al resto de la red en su totalidad; un rayo viaja más rápido que lo que tarda el collar en activarse, por lo tanto el rayo alcanzó y fue desviado un segundo después, esa es mi versión Y de apego a ella.

Con respecto a la reacción de Misaka: para aquellos que creen en la que no presentarían esa manera, le sugeriría que vieran el manga de Railgun, en ella se ve claramente cómo está a punto de perder el control de sus poderes por el estrés de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que no me parece nada inusual que actúe de esa manera.

Bueno es esto si alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta, entonces simplemente envíe un comentario.

Que comienza el show.

**Capítulo 3: Rumores**

LA mañana de Misaka Mikoto empezó como cualquier otra.

Levantarse, darle una patada a Kuroko fuera de su cama, asearse, expulsar a Kuroko de la ducha cuando ella intentaba acosarla sexualmente, y finalmente desayunar.

Todo era muy normal …

Hasta que escuchó las conversaciones de las demás alumnas en el comedor.

"Hey, escuchaste los rumores …".

"Si, dice que se estaba ocultando, pero que finalmente se dio a conocer …".

"Puedes creerlo, dicen que se escondía porque no quería pelear con el numero 1 …"

Para Mikoto, no era más que simples comentarios que siempre se escuchaban, rumores en torno a una u otra cosa, excepto que oyó una palabra que le heló hasta los huesos.

"Level 6".

Rápidamente, se dirigió a donde se encontraban las chicas y les preguntó.

"AaaH… disculpen, no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían, ¿podrían decirme que es eso de un Level 6?". Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Las dos chicas que se encontraban hablando se congelaron al estar en presencia del As de Tokiwadai Misaka Mikoto, Railgun.

Rápidamente, recuperaron la compostura y le respondieron. "Haa, Misaka-sama, he? Bueno, verá … anoche … ". Comenzó con timidez, antes de aclararse la garganta. "Una amiga mía recibió un correo de un conocido que trabaja en Judgement, sobre un rumor de que en la ciudad hay un Level 6, entiendo que alguien en su posición, estaría interesada en esto, así que …". Se fue apagando al darse cuenta de que su interlocutor se había ido.

Misaka se había ido, sabía que esto sería una mancha en su expediente, pero a ella no podría importarle menos.

Level 6. Durante las vacaciones de verano, se había visto envuelta en un horrible experimento cuya finalidad era la de lograr que el Esper más poderoso, el numero uno de los siete Level 5 de Academy City Accelerator, lograra pasar a Level 6.

Para lograr esto, una supercomputadora conocida como Tree Diagram, había hecho los cálculos de que Accelerator debía vencer en combate a Misaka Mikoto, La Railgun, 128 veces. Dado que era imposible crear ese número de Railguns, optaron por la segunda opción.

Accelerator debía asesinar a 20.000 clones de Misaka Mikoto que eran inferior en capacidad.

Con el fin de evitar todo ese derramamiento de sangre, Misaka pensó en suicidarse en una pelea contra el numero 1. Si ella era derrotada en menos de 128 movimientos en contra del número uno, los cálculos serian inválidos y dado que la súper computadora había sido destruida por una fuerza desconocida, sería imposible replicar el experimento.

Pero al final, fue gracias a la ayuda de "ese idiota" que habían logrado detener el experimento.

Fue porque el más fuerte fue derrotado por un Level 0.

Y así, más de nueve mil de las Sisters (los clones de Misaka) se habían salvado.

Sin embargo …

Ahora había un Rumor sobre un Level 6. Misaka estaba preocupada de que alguien hubiese reiniciado el experimento.

**Escena Break**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Misaka se había escapado de la escuela y había ido en busca de Accelerator. Si había alguien en quien ella pudiese pensar que estaría involucrado en un cambio a Level 6, seria él.

Después de un rato, se encontró a sí misma en un cierto parque, frente a cierta máquina expendedora.

En retrospectiva, fue una pésima idea salir a buscar a Accelerator sin ningún tipo de pistas sobre su ubicación.

La ves anterior, lo había encontrado, debido a que ya sabía cuales seria los lugares donde se enfrentaría a las SISTERS.

Sin embargo, desde el día en que fue derrotado, solo hoyó un rumor acerca de él habiendo tenido un accidente y perdiendo parte de sus poderes, el hecho de que incluso con esa gran pérdida, seguía siendo el número uno, era un indicativo de lo increíblemente poderoso que era.

Quiso el destino, que se encontrara con una de las "hermanas" en ese momento.

"Ohy, tú!". Le gritó para llamar su atención.

Volteándose para ver quien la llamaba, la clon vio a la original. "Ha, es onee-sama, que se te ofrece". Pregunta Misaka 19090 con curiosidad".

"Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a alguien". Le contestó.

"'Es el encontrar a esta persona ¿por la que onee-sama se escapó de clases?". Consulta Misaka 19090, tratando de averiguar las razones de la original".

Sorprendida por lo que su "hermanita" había dicho, le preguntó. "¿Q… Qué? Como es que sabes que me escapé".

"A esta hora del día, Onee-sama suele estar en clases. Además, a Judgement se le dio un aviso de que un estudiante de Tokiwadai se había ausentado sin razón aparente". Declara Misaka 19090, haciendo alarde de su amplio conocimiento".

Sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza, Mikoto interrumpió. "De todas formas, dime, ¿se ha reanudado el experimento?". Le consultó con un poco de aprensión por la respuesta que podría recibir.

"'Ha! Es que Onee-sama estaba preocupada por los recientes rumores sobre el Level 6 y la seguridad de las Misakas, ¿que se escapó de claces?". Pregunta Misaka 19090 con curiosidad".

Al ver a Mikoto asentir con la cabeza, el clon continuó.

"¿Entonces?".

"No tiene por qué preocuparse". Dice Misaka 19090 tranquilizando a la original. ¿Si necesita más información, Misaka sugiere que hable con el administrador de la red". Sugiere Misaka 19090 intentando ser útil".

Levantando sus cejas en curiosidad, Misaca le pregunto quién era este administrador del sistema.

"'El administrador del Sistema es la Misaka 20001, también conocida como Last Order". Informa Misaka 19090. "Ella se encuentra actualmente en un parque cerca de aquí junto con su tutor, les permitieron salir momentáneamente del hospital para estirar un poco las piernas". Dice Misaka 19090 informando la ubicación del administrador de la red. "Sera fácil de identificar, ella luce como una Misaka más joven". Dice Misaka 19090 señalando con su mano a la altura de su pecho".

Sin perder ni un segundo, Mikoto se fue en la dirección proporcionada por su Imouto para encontrar a esta administradora de la red, y gracias a lo que su clon le advirtió sin darse cuenta, ella evitó conscientemente las rutas más públicas, sabiendo que podría haber miembros de Judgement buscándola.

Tras una larga carrera que le llevó más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, debido a que tuvo que tomar varias rutas alternativas para evitar su detección, finalmente llegó a su destino.

Buscando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de una pequeña versión de ella misma yendo de un lado a otro con lo que parecía ser algodón de dulce.

Cuando se estaba por acercar a ella, se congelo al ver a cierta persona dirigiéndose a su clon.

Tenía el cabello blanco y era sumamente delgado, casi raquítico, tenía un prominente seño fruncido como si hubiese olido algo muy mal y por alguna razón, estaba usando una muleta.

Sin embargo, Misaka no pensó mucho en ello ya que su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

Él era Accelerator, el más fuerte Level 5 de la ciudad academia y probablemente del mundo, era el asesino de 10031 de sus hermanas y se estaba acercando a otra que no parecía ser más que una niña de 10 a lo sumo.

La zona en la que se encontraban estaba casi vacía por completo y que los dos se encontrasen aquí, solo podía significar una cosa.

Esto era el experimento.

Sin pensar demasiado en las cosas, Misaka lanzó un rayo con la suficiente potencia como para matar a un elefante.

Se había cegado por la ira al pensar que ese monstruo estaría a punto de matar a una niña y no le importaba si ella misma era asesinada en el proceso, solo quería detenerlo.

"¡Gggaaaaaahhhhh!".

Para sorpresa de Mikoto, el relámpago no fue regresado hacia ella, en lugar de eso, ese monstruo de pelo blanco recibió el grueso de la misma, a pesar de que escucho un extraño sonido justo antes de que fuera golpeado, similar al sonido de dos placas de metal golpeándose.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se acercó al joven caído con la intención de terminar lo que había empezado.

Cuando de repente, una versión en miniatura de sí misma se interpuso frente a ella con los brazos extendidos como si intentase proteger al monstruo de pelo blanco.

**Escena Break**

Hoy fue un día muy molesto. Le habían dejado salir por un par de horas para que pudiese acostumbrarse a caminar nuevamente con la ayuda del collar.

Yomikawa los había llevado a un parque para que disfrutasen el aire fresco. En lo que a Accelerator se refería, era una molestia, solo quería dormir en paz.

A demás, desde que se había escapado hace 2 días para encargarse de esa molestia que se había robado el remanente de Tree Diagram, le parecía mucho más fácil el desplazarse. Según el doctor cara de rana, el hecho de haber usado sus habilidades en combate, aumentó su tasa de recuperación.

Ahora se encontraba aguantando a la mocosa, quien le había insistido en que le comprara un algodón de azúcar.

Mientras caminaban por los alrededores, ignorando todos los balbuceos que decía la pequeña, sintió una sensación de peligro y acerco su mano al collar en caso de que tuviese que activarlo, sin embargo, no lo logró, porque sintió un enorme dolor por parte de un rayo que salió de la nada.

Afortunadamente, logró activar la gargantilla un segundo después de recibir el impacto y desviar la mayor parte del daño, salvándole la vida, pero dejándolo indefenso en el suelo, inmovilizado por los espasmos erráticos.

Dolorosamente, giro su cuello para ver a su atacante, cuando se congelo al darse cuenta que la persona que lo había atacado no era otra que la tercera Level 5 Misaka Mi … algo, Railgun y la persona en la cual las "Sisters", incluyendo a Last Order, fueron hechas.

"Je... supongo que finalmente tengo lo que me merezco". Pensó amargamente, sin embargo en el exterior siguió manteniendo el seño fruncido. No es como que pudiese cambiarlo, teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenía ligeros espasmos a causa del relámpago que acababa de recibir.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver a esa mocosa ponerse en frente de él como si intentase protegerla. Qué tontería, se suponía que él era el que iba a protegerla y sin embargo, ahora era el protegido.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!". Mikoto le gritó a la niña frente a ella.

"No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a él". Dice Misaka Misaka mientras intenta ser valiente".

Mikoto no podía entender lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella, se encontraba una de sus clones con una apariencia mucho más joven, esto no sería gran cosa dado que ya había visto muchísimas veces a sus autoproclamadas Imoutos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba viendo a una que no solo estaba parada frente a ella con los brazos extendidos para proteger a la causa de muerte de más de 10000 de sus hermanas, sino que también estaba llorando por ello.

"¡¿Por qué?!". Le gritó a la pequeña. No podía entender el razonamiento de esa niña. "¡¿Es que acaso, no sabes lo que ese … ese … ese monstruo hizo?!". Siguió gritándole.

Last Order solo asintió sin bajar los brazos. "Si, si lo sé, él me salvó y a todas las demás de ser destruidas tras la terminación del experimento Shift Level 6 en el que estuvo involucrado". Dice Misaka Misaka Informándole a la original sobre las nobles acciones de él".

Mikoto negó con furia. "Salvarlas ¡que broma!". Pensó furiosamente. Sin importar lo que haya hecho, ella no podía perdonarlo.

Haciendo a un lado a la chica, lanzó otro rayo con la intención de terminar lo que había hecho.

Para su sorpresa, la pequeña Sister se interpuso frente a ella y recibió el impacto en su lugar.

Mikoto sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara. Ella no quería hacerle daño a la pequeña, por el contrario, quería protegerla.

Last Order había logrado ponerse en frente del ataque de la original justo a tiempo para salvar a Accelerator de morir.

Desgraciadamente, al igual que las otras clones, solo se la podía clasificar como una Level 3 a lo sumo. Incluso, solo una Level 2, dado que ella nunca fue diseñada para el combate.

Por lo tanto, el ataque de Mikoto, que fue con la intención de matar, le había hecho mucho daño, dejándola en un estado similar al de Accelerator, completamente indefensa y arrugada por el dolor en el suelo, temblando espasmódicamente. Si no fuera por el hecho que también era un electro master, habría muerto.

Poco a poco, Mikoto intentó acercarse a la niña para ayudarla. Pero antes de dar un paso, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Ese alguien fue Accelerator, quien se colocó entre Last Order y ella.

Y con una mirada más dura que el acero, le dijo. "No permitiré que le hagas daño".

Accelerator había visto mucho en su corta vida. Pero esta era la primera vez que veía a alguien intentar protegerlo y ver a una persona lastimarse por ello.

Eso, estaba mal. Se suponía que él debía proteger a la mocosa y no a la inversa. Cuando la vio ponerse frente a un relámpago para salvarlo, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su interior. Por lo tanto, no iba a dejar que la persona frente a él, lastimase a esa niña.

Intelectualmente, sabía que la Railgun no tenía intensión alguna de infringir ningún tipo de daño a la mocosa. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se movió por si solo para cubrirla en caso de otro ataque y su boca le advirtió al agresor que no permitiría que continuase atacando.

En cuanto a Misaka Mikoto, no podía entender que es lo que ocurría, y por qué estos dos se protegían mutuamente.

Cuando de pronto, la Misaka 20001 se levantó y coloco ambas manos en el rostro de su "Onee-sama".

Por un segundo, Mikoto no entendía que era lo que sentía cuando la pequeña con el rostro manchado por las lágrimas la tocó. Hasta que se dio cuenta que por el choque de lo que había ocurrido, había caído de rodillas al suelo, y debido a la angustia y confusión por toda esta situación, había comenzado a llorar también.

"No te preocupes". Comenzó la pequeña con una sonrisa temblorosa. "Misaka te mostrara todo". Dice Misaka Misaka mientras le muestra a la original las cosas que sabe". Y con esas palabras, la más pequeña Misaka cerró los ojos y tocó la frente de la Misaka mayor.

**Escena Break**

La red Misaka, también conocida como Radio Noise (Ruido de Radio). Es una maravilla de la aplicación de los campos AIM.

Mediante la sincronización de varios Espers, cuya realidad personal y ondas cerebrales sea similar, se podría establecer una conexión como la telepatía entre los miembros y para decirlo a grandes rasgos, usarlas como si fuera una conexión entre computadoras conectadas en red y usando la red como si fuera el Internet.

Y al igual que en el internet real, se necesita de una página de internet para ser accesible a los usuarios. Esta página necesitaría de un administrador.

Last Order, la Misaka 20001, cumplía dicha función.

Teniendo acceso a todos los recuerdos de las demás Misakas, podía hacer cosas increíbles, tales como usar las 10000 Misakas restantes para suplir la falta de capacidad de cálculo de Accelerator por convertir a toda la red en una súper calculadora.

Fue de esta manera, más o menos que había logrado tener ese tipo de personalidad que poseía.

La mayoría de las Misakas carecían de una personalidad propiamente dicha, solo pudiendo destacar ciertas irregularidades en el comportamiento.

Aprovechándose de esto, Last Order, juntó a todas esas irregularidades de todas las Misakas y formo así su propia personalidad.

Otra forma de verlo, sería como si hubiese un solo cerebro y varios cuerpos, sin embargo, cada cuerpo era capaz de aislarse de sus conexiones con las demás, dándoles así un cierto grado de individualidad a cada una de las Misakas.

Curiosamente, dado a que el único requisito para poder usar la "red Misaka", seria poseer una estructura cerebral y campo AIM igual al de ellas, Misaka Mikoto, la original, podía ingresar a la red.

En el momento en que las frentes de las niñas se tocaron, un aluvión de recuerdos invadió la mente de Mikoto.

Corriendo desnuda por un laboratorio con una necesidad urgente por escapar.

Encontrando a un joven de cabello blanco caminar por las calles nocturnas del distrito 7 llevando consigo una bolsa de una tienda de conveniencia.

Siendo burlada por el chico quien le decía intencionalmente el número equivocado de departamento para que ella hiciese el ridículo.

Entrando juntos a un destartalado apartamento que al parecer, le pertenecía a él.

El mismo joven, invitándola a comer una comida, su primera comida caliente y sintiéndose muy feliz por ello.

Esperando a que la comida del muchacho llegase, a pesar de que su propia comida se estaba enfriando y sería imposible cumplir su deseo de comer por fin una comida caliente, pero todo valdría la pena, porque podría comer una comida con alguien más y poder decir Itadakimasu juntos.

Diciéndole al chico que la razón por la que no le tenía miedo era porque él siempre había intentado hacer que las Sisters dijeran que no al experimento al burlarse de ellas, al maltratarlas, al instigarlas, solo para que no sean más que meras muñecas, aunque sea inconscientemente.

Sabiendo que el chico había sido herido de gravedad al tratar de salvarla, perdiendo sus poderes en el proceso y casi perdiendo la vida.

Sin importar lo que Misaka Mikoto pensaba del monstruo de pelo blanco. En los recuerdos de su Imouto, solo podía ver a un chico solo y triste, casi roto que se había cansado de todo el dolor que el mundo le daba y que al final decidió darle la espalda al mundo.

Un simple niño que había estado solo toda su vida.

Hasta que un día, una niña había aparecido y sin importar lo malo que fuese con ella, seguía estando a su lado y de alguna forma, ese enorme poso de soledad que había dentro de su alma, se había vuelto más pequeño y una pequeña luz había aparecido en él desde que ella lo acompañaba.

Y sorprendentemente, podía sentir el mismo tipo de sensación de la niña. La sensación de que sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, sabría que todo estaría bien porque tenía a alguien que siempre estaría a su lado.

Todas las otras Misakas tenían a "esa persona", "Su salvador".

Y eso estaba bien, porque ella tenía a su número uno.

Mikoto simplemente quería dispararle un Railgun al alvino frente a ella. Pero ahora sabía que si lo hacía, iba a estar dañando a esa niña mucho más que si la dañara físicamente.

**Escena Break**

Cuando volvieron al mundo real, solo unos segundos habían pasado y Misaka Mikoto se encontró nuevamente frente a una Last Order que se había puesto de pie una vez más con las manos extendidas para cubrir al muchacho de pelo blanco.

"Misaka te lo pide una vez más". Pide Misaka Misaka encarecidamente."No lastimes a mi amigo, por favor".

Durante varios segundos, ninguna de las dos se movió mientras tenían una lucha de voluntades. Sin embargo, la voluntad de Mikoto se había vuelto de papel sumamente frágil al ver los recuerdos de su clon.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Last Order no mostraban otra cosa que una férrea determinación por proteger a alguien que consideraba importante para ella.

Frente a esa mirada de acero, la poderosa Railgun no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Se levantó del suelo con la cabeza gacha y dio media vuelta. Tras un par de pasos, giro su cabeza para mirar al Esper más poderoso y le dijo. "Si la lastímas, no vivirás para contarlo". Y con una mirada de furia inconmensurable, la tercer Esper más poderosa de Academy City se alejo sin decir otra palabra.

Con una mirada igual de potente dirigida a la Railgun, Accelerator le contestó. "Tch. Como si fuera a dejar que algo le pasara a esta mocosa". A pesar de que la chica ya estaba demasiado lejos para que pudiese escuchar lo que dijo.

Un segundo después que la Railgun se perdió de vista, Last Order se desplomó como un títere sin cuerdas de la posición con los brazos extendidos en la que se encontraba.

Sin ni una palabra, el joven de ojos rojos se puso de pie con la ayuda de su muleta y ayudóo a la niña a hacer lo mismo. Después, le dio varios golpes en la cabeza a la pequeña con el borde de su mano izquierda como si le estuviese dando un karatazo.

"Hau hau hau!, porque golpeas la cabeza de Misaka después de que te ha salvado". Pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras se frota la cabeza aguantando sus lagrimas".

"Idiota, se supone que soy el Esper mas fuerte. La próxima vez déjamelo a mí y no te metas en mi camino". Dijo con un seño fruncido. "Ahora, regresemos al hospital con ese estúpido doctor cara de rana y la bruja de pechos gigantes".

Escondiendo una sonrisa al saber cuáles eran verdaderamente las intenciones de su guardián, la pequeña lo siguió sin decir una palabra. Tal vez, con el tiempo, su Onee-sama será capaz de perdonar a su amigo y ver que es una buena persona…

Muy violenta, con la boca sucia y con una actitud de mierda, pero una buena persona.

En el fondo … Tal vez … en alguna parte … escondido por ahí … pero sin duda buena.

**Escena Break**

Decir que había sido una experiencia estresante, seria minimizar mucho la gravedad de la situación.

Tras la conversación que tuvo con su clon, Misaka Mikoto había quedado completamente agotada, mental y físicamente.

Lo suficiente como para no tomarse la molestia en intentar escapar de los miembros de Judgement y Anty-Skill que habían recibido la orden de capturarla y regresarla a los dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

La mayoría de las escuelas no se molestarían en armar tanto escándalo por la ausencia de un estudiante. Lo más probable es que pensaran que el alumno en cuestión, había decidido tomarse un día libre para relajarse o simplemente hacer el vago por ahí.

Sin embargo, Tokiwadai Midle School era diferente. Para empezar, tenía una política y normas sumamente estrictas, llegando incluso al punto de prohibirles a sus alumnas que usaran maquillaje en todo momento, incluso fuera de la escuela.

Además de eso, el 90% de las alumnas de Tokiwadai eran de familias muy influyentes y poderosas, por lo que el peligro de ser secuestradas era muy real incluso dentro de Academy City.

A pesar de que todas eran como mínimo un Level 3, todavía era muy preocupante.

Mucho más en el caso de Misaka Mikoto. A pesar de ser una de los 7 Level 5 de toda la ciudad, había la posibilidad de haber sido secuestrada y que la escuela tuviese que enfrentarse a las represalias de parte de su padre. Misaka Tabikake quien se decía que tenía la suficiente influencia y poder tanto económico como político para hablar con Alister Crowley, el director general de Academy City.

Uno simplemente no quería meterse con alguien que podía movilizar un ejército si lo deseaba.

Pese al revuelo que los profesores y miembros del personal estaban haciendo sobre la ausencia de Misaka Mikoto, las alumnas estaban más bien indiferentes a lo que ocurría.

Muchos pensaban que simplemente se estaba tomando un descanso para que cuando el Daihaseisay que comenzaría en pocas semanas.

Otros como Shokuou Misaki, pensaban de forma ligeramente distinta al considerar a la Railgun como poco más que una marimacho poco femenina que le gustaba meterse en peleas y tenía un comportamiento que rallaba en lo criminal, especialmente con esos rumores de que a menudo se la veía dándole patadas a una máquina expendedora de refrescos y robándose uno de ellos.

Y finalmente teníamos a Shirai Kuroko, que se encontraba en un estado incluso más histérico que el de los profesores al enterarse de la ausencia de su amada Onee-sama. Ya se había imaginado un sinfín de escenarios horribles donde su Onee-sama era mancillada por las sucias manos de cierto mono que solía rondar alrededor de Mikoto.

Gracias al hecho de que pertenecía al Judgement, pudo enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pese a seguir hospitalizada tras su pelea con Musujime Awaki. Un par de horas después, recibió una llamada informándole que la habían capturado y que ya se encontraba siendo transportada devuelta a los dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

**Escena Break**

Cuando Misaka finalmente llegó a los dormitorios, fue recibida por una muy molesta supervisora del dormitorio.

Molestia que desapareció al ver esa mirada atormentada en el rostro de la niña.

Parecía como si la niña hubiese visto algo que había estremecido los conceptos fundamentales de su mundo hasta las bases.

Tras llevar de regreso a Mikoto hasta su habitación, su mirada no había cambiado. Seguía con la mirada de una persona que había visto a alguien importante ser asesinado frente a ella y con una expresión de no saber qué hacer.

Sentadas en la cama de Mikoto, ambas se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, la supervisora habló. "No voy a pretender que seré capaz de entender lo que sea que te está pasando. Ni tampoco te pediré que me lo cuentes. Pero como Supervisora del dormitorio, no puedo dejar que este tipo de comportamiento se deje impune". Girándose para enfrentar a la estudiante, continuó. "Sin embargo, el ser supervisora, también implica que ayude a los estudiantes con cualquier problema que puedan tener, sin importar su naturaleza".

Poco a poco, Misaka levantó sus ojos para cumplir con la de la mujer mayor.

Suavizando la mirada, la mujer que usualmente era muy estricta, dijo con una vos muy suave y tranquila. "Solo quiero que sepas que aunque no puedas o quieras decirme lo que pasa, siempre puedes venir a mí para desahogarte". Y con esas palabras, sumió a la niña confundida en un cálido y maternal abrazo.

En el momento en que Mikoto se vio envuelta en los cálidos pero firmes brazos de la supervisora de dormitorio, dejó salir su aliento de forma entrecortada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Devolviendo el abrazo, se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos.

Ninguna sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Misaka no había llorado en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, la supervisora pudo sentir la humedad en su ropa, indicándole que las lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de la niña en sus brazos.

Iba a informarles a los miembros del personal escolar que Misaka Mikoto se encontraba indispuesta y que había salido de la escuela con el fin de ir a ver a su médico de cabecera.

Los castigos y sanciones podrían esperar, por ahora, la joven necesitaba descansar, luego hablarían de la compensación por haber roto las reglas.

**Escena Break**

Misaka Mikoto se sentía sumamente cansada, había estado durmiendo durante un par de horas ya. Desde que se desahogó en el pecho de la supervisora, se había calmado, sin embargo todavía no podía conciliar la imagen de Accelerator protegiendo a una de sus clones, con la imagen del acecino cruel y despiadado que tenía en mente.

Para distraerse, decidió entrar a internet y revisar los rumores y leyendas urbanas que tanto le gustaban a Saten. Con suerte, podía distraerse el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese organizar sus pensamientos.

Fue, durante su exploración de rumores que vio uno que le recordó la razón principal por la cual había ido en busca del número uno en primer lugar.

Había un rumor de que en la ciudad había un Level 6 que se había estado escondiendo desde hace tiempo.

En un principio, Mikoto supuso que ese Level 6 podría haber sido el manipulador de vectores de pelo blanco, especialmente desde que solo habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con Musujime Awaki y el remanente de Tree Diagram.

Sin embargo, al leer más atentamente el rumor, se dio cuenta de que era poco probable. El experimento consistía en pasar de Level 5 a 6. Pero el rumor decía que el supuesto Level 6 había estado activo desde hace por lo menos un año y que solo había estado oculto, de manera similar al sexto Level 5.

Durante un par minutos, Mikoto pensó en quien podría ser ese individuo. Obviamente, seria alguien muy fuerte y sería capaz de vencer con facilidad a los otros Level 5.

En el momento en que pensó en esto, solo le pudo venir a la mente una persona que ella sabía personalmente que había vencido a dos Level 5 y uno de ellos, el más fuerte en eso.

Todo encajaba, la manera despreocupada en la que actuaba cuando se enfrentaban, la seguridad que tenía cuando confrontó a Accelerator e incluso el hecho de llamarse a si mismo un Level 0.

Si estaba intentando ocultarse su verdadero nivel, obviamente iba a usar el mínimo de sus poderes, razón por la cual solo usaba su mano derecha.

Mikoto sabía que era imposible que "ese Idiota" fuese un Level 0 y vencerla con tanta facilidad.

Había descubierto su secreto. Kamijou Touma era en realidad un Level 6.

Sonriendo siniestramente en la satisfacción por conocer finalmente la verdad, rápidamente llamó a Uiharu Kazari, miembro de la rama 177 de Judgement y compañera de su Kowai y compañera de cuarto Shirai Kuroko.

Afortunadamente, Uiharu se encontraba en el baño en el momento en que le había llamado. Al Principio, parecía preocupada por ella. Era de suponerse, dado que al ser también un miembro de Judgement, fue alertada de la ausencia de Mikoto.

Asegurándole que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que ya había sido devuelta a su dormitorio, le pidió que buscara la información de una persona en particular.

Esa persona era Kamijou Touma.

Uiharu pensó que Misaka se había involucrado nuevamente en algo peligroso, al igual que con los incidentes que vivieron durante el verano.

Por lo tanto, no vaciló en darle la información que le pedía. Gracias a su increíble capacidad con las computadoras, capacidad que le había ganado un lugar dentro de los 10 mejores hackers de Academy City, no tardo en encontrar la información.

Pensó que fuera un poco extraño que Misaka-san solo le pidiese la dirección de la escuela a la que asistía. Supuso que ella ya conocía el resto de la información, por lo que no se lo pidió.

Mirando el reloj de su dormitorio, Misaka realizó unos cálculos rapidos y dedujo que si salía en ese momento, llegaría a tiempo a la escuela de "ese Idiota" en el momento que terminaran las clases.

"Será mejor que te prepares, Kamijou Touma, Level 6". Pensó Misaka. "Porque Misaka Mikoto va por ti".

Y con estos últimos pensamientos, la tercer Level 5 perteneciente a Tokiwadai Midle School, se dirigió a Cierta Escuela Secundaria en busca de Kamijou Touma.

En ese mismo momento. Cierto joven desafortunado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y la imperiosa necesidad de decir Fukou da.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	5. Intrigas y Respuestas

**Notas del Autor:** realmente no estoy seguro de que tengo la personalidad de Caren correcta, solo me he guiado a través de Kirei, fanfic, Carnival Phantasm, y un poco de Fate/Kaled liner Prisma Ilya 2wei. Me gustaría tener Fate/Hollow ataraxia para tener una mejor idea.

Como nota particular, el artículo que Fukiyose fue a comprar, es de las novelas, realmente compró un artículo como el que describí.

En cuanto a la habilidad de Caren, tampoco se exactamente como funciona, por lo que me tome un par de libertades.

En cuanto a lo de que Uiharu es la Kohai de Kuroko, es cierto. Ella apenas comenzó a ser miembro de Judgemente, poco antes de que comenzase railgun.

La ultima parte, me inspire de Minds, Memories, and Misfortune » by Flere821 da

Por último, les advierto que la acción se empieza a cercar, pero que no habrá ninguna pelea real hasta que dé comienzo el Daihaseisai.

Sin más que decir, que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 4: Intrigas y Respuestas**

"Me pregunto ¿Por qué razón mis pacientes les gusta lastimarse cada vez que los dejo salir?". El que realizó esta pregunta retorica fue un doctor con cara de rana conocido como Heaven Canceler.

LA razón por lo que lo hacía, se debía a que apenas hace media hora, uno de sus pacientes regresó al hospital tras ser atacado por un electro master.

El nombre de este paciente era desconocido; sin embargo, todos lo conocían por su seudónimo de Accelerator.

Había sido ingresado al hospital el 31 de Agosto por una herida de bala en la cabeza junto con una pequeña totalmente desnuda dentro de una especie de huevo de cristal y una científica con una herida de bala en el corazón.

Tras una corta, pero complicada recuperación, el chico era capaz de hablar y caminar nuevamente, a pesar de que esto debía hacerlo con la ayuda de una gargantilla que se utilizaba para suplir las partes de su cerebro perdido.

Una mujer de Anty Skill, quien era amiga de la otra paciente, se había encargado de hacerles compañía a esos chicos por petición de la otra mujer.

Dado que la recuperación del joven había dado un enorme salto en dos días, debido principalmente al hecho de que la noche antes de la mejoría, él se había escapado del hospital para hacerse cargo de un asunto bastante turbio, solo con el conocimiento del doctor a cargo.

Se había decidido que un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien a los niños y ayudaría en su recuperación, por lo que se les había dado permiso de ir a dar una vuelta para distenderse un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando regresaron al hospital, lo habían hecho en un estado bastante deplorable.

Actualmente, ambos se encontraban en la habitación que se les había asignado para descansar de su reciente incidente.

"Bueno…". Suspiró el viejo doctor. "Supongo que a fin de cuentas, no importa. Siempre i cuando vengan con vida, me encargare de devolverlos a la salud". Y con estas palabras, el doctor con cara de rana volvió a su trabajo.

**Escena Break**

Acostado en su cama de hospital, Accelerator estaba reflexionando sobre su reciente encuentro con la Railgun. No pudo evitar compararla con la primera vez que se cruzaron.

En esa ocasión, había terminado de matar a otra de las clones de ella, cuando apareció para vengarla.

Sin embargo, tal y como era de esperarse, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, y solo necesitó susurrar su nombre en el oído de la chica para dejarla temblando.

"Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el que termino temblando fui yo". Dijo amargamente.

"¿He? Sigues pensando en el encuentro con Onee-sama?". Pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras pica con un dedo la cara de Accelerator".

Alejando bruscamente a Last Order de su cara, le pregunto cuál era la razón por la que se encontraron con la original.

"Eso es bastante obvio". Dice Misaka Misaka mientras mira desconcertadamente a Accelerator por su falta de conocimiento sobre los recientes acontecimientos".

Ligeramente molesto por la insinuación de la mocosa, le gritó con enojo. "Bueno, no es como si pudiese leer los periódicos últimamente. Después de todo he estado prácticamente en coma!".

Recordando el incidente de ayer donde el chico de pelo blanco frente a ella lo envolvió en las sabanas después de su pequeña broma de quitarle su capacidad de hablar, Last Order decidió que sería mejor para su seguridad que le explicase cuales eran las recientes noticias sobre el supuesto Level 6.

**Escena Break.**

Kamijou Touma estaba muy nervioso.

Durante todo este día, lo peor que le ocurrió fue el tropezarse con Himegami y tirar unos papeles.

Estaba seguro que cuando su mala suerte se diese a conocer, vendría con una carga de mierda del tamaño de los pechos de Fukiyose; es decir, gigantescos.

Y estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuese, iba a estar relacionados con lo que descubrió esta mañana.

Emiya Shirou fue clasificado como un Level 6.

Touma no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar esa noticia. En el momento en que vio la palabra Level 6, pensó en otro chico de pelo blanco y en las Imoutos de Misaka Mikoto que fueron asesinadas por él en pro de alcanzar dicho nivel.

Ahora que las clases se habían terminado, Touma estaba ansioso por regresar a su departamento para intentar ocultarse de su mala suerte, a pesar de que sabía que sería un intento en vano por su parte.

Mientras salía, se topo con Himegami, Caren y Fukiyose. Al parecer, Caren quería unirse al comité del Daihaseisay junto con Seiry.

"Es muy bueno que muestres ese tipo de iniciativa desde el principio". Le alagó la chica de enorme busto. Dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al joven desafortunado, dijo. "Por qué tú no demuestras ese tipo de iniciativa Kamijou Touma".

Desconcertado por la forma en la que fue incluido en la conversación, Touma solo pudo preguntar. "¿Y por qué quieren unirse al comité?".

"Esto es para poder hacer que el festival sea una experiencia que todos podamos disfrutar". Contestó Fukiyose; Touma podría jurar que vio la frente de ella brillar mientras decía esto.

Descartándolo como otra ilusión creada por su reciente paranoia sobre su mala suerte, Touma se giró hacia Caren esperando su respuesta.

"Eso es bastante obvio". Comenzó a decir con los ojos cerrados y suavemente. "¡Es porque así podre darles ordenes a todos y me tendrán que obedecer!". Gritó con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de una pasión inconmensurable.

En el momento en que escuchó esa tonta declaración, Touma casi se cayó al suelo por la conmoción. Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió, después de todo, eso solo ocurre en los animes y cosas como esa no pasan en la vida real.

"Wha… Wha… Wha… ¿qué clase de razón ridícula es esa para querer participar?". Preguntó con la esperanza de que eso último hubiera sido una especie de broma.

"Es parte de mi plan de 112 pasos para la dominación mundial". La muchacha de cabello blanco declaró, sujetando su barbilla como si estuviera en una pose meditativa.

Pensando que las declaraciones de su nueva amiga solo eran una broma, Fukiyose decidió seguirle la corriente. "Bien dicho, así podremos promulgar la paz mundial y la buena salud". Declaró como si estuviesen ablando de una verdad innegable.

Señalando al joven de pelo negro, le dijo. "Por lo tanto. Kamijou, tu deberías de tener el mismo tipo de iniciativa y determinación que nosotras". Concluyó señalándolo acusadoramente con su dedo.

Sin saber que decir, Touma solo pudo seguir caminando hacia la salida de la escuela con sus compañeras con la boca completamente abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se tratase de un mago proclamando un plan para la dominación mundial, Touma probablemente podría detenerlo. Pero si se debía enfrentar a "El muro de Hierro" Fukiyose y a esa monja extraña, no creía que podría ganar.

Fue durante estos momentos, que la mala suerte de Touma izo efecto.

A las puertas de Cierta escuela secundaria, no se encontraba otra que Misaka Mikoto, también conocida como el As de Tokiwadai y la tercera Level 5 de la ciudad academia, La Railgun.

En el momento en que Touma divisó a la niña de escuela media, sintió la tentación de Decir Fukou da, sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad ya que se congelo en el terror al oír las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica eléctrica.

"¡Ya sé tú secreto Kamijou Touma!".

Sin saber a qué secreto en específico se refería Misaka, la mente de Touma corrió para averiguar que podría clasificar como un secreto relacionado con él. Las respuestas que recibió no fueron alentadoras en caso de que Misaka se hubiese enterado de alguna.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era que estaba relacionado con la magia o el hecho de que había perdido sus recuerdos a principios del verano el 22 de julio.

Esta última era la que más le aterraba, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, en especial cierta monja que terminaría llorando y culpándose por lo ocurrido.

Antes de que pudiese elaborar cualquier escusa, Misaka había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y lo tomó de la mano.

"Ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar". Declaró con firmeza mientras arrastraba al joven de cabello de punta hacia un lugar desconocido.

Cuando de repente, Touma fue detenido por un manto de color rojo que se había atado a su mano Izquierda y cuyo otro extremo se encontraba en manos de Caren Ortencia.

"Baya, es muy descortés de tu parte aparecerte de la nada y hacer caso omiso de todas nosotras". Comentó con calma y sin dejar demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

A continuación, brotó en ella una sonrisa cargada con la malicia que solo podría provenir de la hija de un sacerdote con el nombre de Kotomine Kirei. Cambiando rápidamente de expresión a una de asombro y ligera vergüenza, declaró, mientras colocaba la mano que no sostenía el manto sobre su boca. "¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de controlar tus impulsos femeninos hacia este chico y necesitas que él se encargue de esa molestia por ti?".

Por supuesto, su pregunta podría haberse tomado en varios contextos. Y por ley de probabilidad, todos los adolecentes presentes decidieron tomar la interpretación que poseía un gran número de connotaciones sexuales.

El color de la cara de Mikoto se tornó similar a la de un camión de bomberos, un camión de bomberos que se estaba quemando.

Sin embargo, la persona más indignada por la pregunta de Caren, no era Misaka.

"¿Acaso haces ese tipo de cosas con una niña de escuela media?. ¡Sin lugar a dudas, ¡no tienes vergüenza Kamijou Touma!". Le gritó Fukiyose Seiri al chico que estaba siendo detenido por un electro master y una monja con un paño rojo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo demonios es que estaba siendo detenido por una tela y de donde vino en primer lugar?.

"¿Así que consiguió el buen final? Su vida es realmente un Galge". Dijo la chica que poseía la habilidad llamada Deep Blood, a pesar de que nadie parecía prestarle atención.

"¿Qu… Qu… Qué?". Tartamudeo la más pequeña de las chicas. "Están confundiendo las cosas. Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación". Gritó con el fin de dejar completamente claro y sin ninguna sombra de duda que ese Idiota y ella, no tenían ese tipo de relación.

"¿Ho? Si no tienes ese tipo de relación con este desafortunado muchacho, quiere decir que lo harías a pesar de ser un simple muchacho de por ahí. Ho! No pensé que las chicas de la Ciudad Academia fueran tan liberales". Una vez más, fueron los comentarios de la monja de pelo blanco los que desconcertaron a todos.

"¿Qu… Qué? No te equivoques, no tengo intención de hacer nada por el estilo, solo quiero ablar con él. Además, deja de malinterpretar mis palabras". Gritó nuevamente la chica con el pelo corto.

"Lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil. Sin dudas, es como bromear con Rin nuevamente". Pensó Caren, mientras en el exterior seguía mostrando un semblante serio. "Ho!, ya veo. Tú pensabas en confesarle tus sentimientos a este joven, por lo que querías que estuvieran solos y en un ambiente más romántico. Mis disculpas si interrumpimos tus planes amorosos, por favor, continúa". Caren habló con una voz completamente sincera.

Una vez más, el rostro de Mikoto se torno de una variedad muy interesante de rojos. Sin poder contestar, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que diga va a ser retorcida por esta extraña chica de pelo blanco, izo lo único que le venía a la cabeza.

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta.

Debido a que durante toda la conversación, había estado tomada de la mano de Kamijou, y ya que Caren había soltado el manto con el que sujetaba a Touma, cuando Misaka salió corriendo, terminó arrastrando a Touma con ella.

"Haa. ¿No es bonito el amor joven?". Caren suspiró con aire soñador mientras se colocaba una palma en su mejilla.

Con un aura ligeramente oscura, Himegami miró a la pareja en huida. Volteándose para hablar con su amiga, le preguntó. "¿No querías ir al centro comercial Seven Mist para comprar un artículo de terapia de infrarrojo para tu dolor de hombros?".

"Si, ahora que lo mencionas, si. Normalmente lo compraria por correo, pero ayer vi el mismo producto en el centro comercial y a un costo más barato, además tenía una linda forma de corderito". Respondió su amiga. "Dime Caren-san, te gustaría venir con nosotras". Le pregunto a la joven que seguía mirando al lugar por donde la pareja había desaparecido.

Abandonando la mirada soñadora, Caren redirigió su atención para contestar la pregunta de su compañera. "Temo que debo rechazar tu invitación. Shirou tuvo que ir con Tsukuyomi-sensei y Yomikawa-sensei para más pruebas sobre su nivel. Por lo tanto, debo ser yo la que valla de compras hoy para la cena".

Separándose de sus amigas, Caren se dirigió al distrito comercial con una pequeña lista de cosas que comprar, proporcionada por Shirou.

Desafortunadamente, Shirou jamás le dijo exactamente en donde comprar.

**Escena Break**

Tras varios minutos huyendo de esa chica loca, Misaka se detuvo en un parque. Cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando la mano de alguien.

Siguiendo al brazo conectado a la mano, vio que la persona que había arrastrado, era ese idiota.

En ese momento, su cara se enrojeció nuevamente al darse cuenta de que se estaba tomando de la mano. Sin embargo, la expresión tímida desapareció casi al instante, remplazada por una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kamijou no sabía que decir. Primero, Misaka aparece y proclama saber un secreto suyo, luego, ella y Caren tienen una discusión sobre temas que Touma prefiere no entender y finalmente, es arrastrado por BiriBiri a lugares desconocidos nuevamente, al igual que en el 31 de agosto cuando tuvieron esa cita falsa para engañar a Unabara, quien resultó ser un mago azteca disfrazado.

De pronto, sintió un terrible escalofrío al ver esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Misaka.

"Jajaja. Ya se tu secreto". Dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Touma y daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando de pronto, le señaló con el dedo de manera victoriosa y proclamó. "Tú eres un Level 6".

Momentáneamente, todo quedó en silencio, y no tenía nada que ver con que fueran los únicos en ese parque en el momento.

Touma sabía que sus problemas estarían relacionados con el nivel de Emiya, pero jamás pensó que se trataría de algo como esto.

"Misaka … ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Level 6?, soy un Level 0, ya te lo había dicho". Dijo, mostrando una cara entre el desconcierto y la desesperación.

"No te molestes en negarlo. El rumor dice que ese Level 6 estaba escondido, debido a que no quería pelear con nadie. Además, ¿Cómo si no pudiste derrotarme a mí y a Accelerator?".

Rumores. Kamijou estaba seguro de que si algún Esper cuya habilidad sea la de acelerar, llegara a Level 5 y se moviera a la velocidad de la luz, para llegar al Level 6, tendría que moverse más rápido que la velocidad de los rumores. Y luego los investigadores, descartarían completamente el proyecto, tachándolo de inútil, dado que sería imposible ir tan rápido.

No tenía idea de que decían los rumores, pero no quería saberlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cortar esto de raíz. A pesar de que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con ello. Esta mañana, Emiya le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie su nivel y lo mantuviese en secreto ya que no quería llamar la atención.

"Escúchame Misaka, no soy un Level 6. Ni siquiera soy un Level 1. Yo soy un Level 0, incluso lo dicen mis resultados del examen de capacitación Esp. ¿Por qué no vas y los consultas? estoy seguro que Shirai-san podría ayudarte con eso". Pensó que siendo un miembro de Judgement, podría acceder a ese tipo de cosas. "Además, si yo fuera en realidad un Level 6, no habrían detenido el experimento; es más, no habría experimento, ya que el fin de él, era el poder crear un Esper con ese nivel". Dijo. Probablemente lo habrían hecho de todos modos, para que Accelerator también evolucionara, pensó para sus adentros.

Desconcertada por la respuesta tan lógica, Mikoto no sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura de que era él. Sin embargo, tenía un muy buen punto. ¿Para qué crear un Level 6 mediante ese experimento? por lo tanto, lo más probable es que estuviese diciendo la verdad. Pero si el no era el Level 6, entonces ¿Quién era?.

**Escena Break**

Caren Ortencia se encontraba caminado sin rumbo por el distrito comercial en busca de un lugar donde realizar sus compras. Esto se debía a que su compañero de cuarto (y esclavo personal desde el punto de vista de Caren) Emiya Shirou, se encontraba ocupado, por lo que la tarea recayó sobre ella. Sin embargo, no había tenido mucho éxito hasta el momento.

Mientras deambulaba, sintió como si un millón de hormigas se arrastraran debajo de su piel con la intención de salir. Esta era su habilidad que estaba reaccionando a algo.

Diátesis Masoquista Automatismo Neumático, la habilidad de sentir el mal de las personas y otras entidades a su alrededor.

Antes de siquiera poder preguntarse qué o quién había activado su habilidad, sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro. Al voltearse, vio a un grupo de chicos de alrededor de 19 años.

"Dime preciosa, ¿estás perdida?". Preguntó el que la sujetaba del hombro.

"Si quieres podríamos ayudarte". Dijo otro.

"Nosotros conocemos bien estos lugares". Contestó un tercero.

Levantando una ceja, Caren les dio una mirada plana, obviamente fueron ellos a los que estaba reaccionando y el hecho de que lo hacía, indicaba que no estaban planeando absolutamente nada bueno; e incluso se encontraban activamente en la búsqueda de oportunidades como esta.

Con una cálida sonrisa llena de amabilidad e inocencia, dijo. "Me encantaría mucho si los Onii-sans pueden ayudarme a encontrar un supermercado, es que hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena para mi compañero de cuarto". Si ellos querían divertirse, Caren les iba a mostrara lo que era diversión.

Al instante, los rostros de todos los hombres cambio al de una sonrisa lasciva. "Pues bien, da la casualidad de que conozco un atajo a un supermercado a través de este callejón". Dijo el primero mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Caren.

"¡Sí!". Dijo otro. "Eh incluso, escuche de que tenían una oferta especial de huevos, salchichas y leche. No es así, muchachos". Al instante, todos los demás asintieron con miradas hambrientas.

"Pues bien, por aquí señorita". El que había sujetado el hombro de Caren, la dirigió a un estrecho callejón.

Si, definitivamente, Caren les mostraría algo de diversión.

Hay que recordarle a la gente, que Caren tenía un sentido de la diversión muy parecido al de su padre.

**Escena Break**

Uiharu Kazari era una niña sumamente alegre e inocente. Si había algo que se podía destacar de ella, sería el hecho de que era sumamente buena con las computadoras, que tenía un gran gusto por los dulces, siempre llevaba una cinta con flores en la cabeza y finalmente, cualquiera que intentaba averiguar sobre este último, desaparecía misteriosamente.

Aunque la última declaración era en realidad una especie de rumor, dado que cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre las flores, Kazari solía preguntarles de que hablaban o simplemente hacer comentarios crípticos sobre los secretos y las curiosidades, a pesar de que los hacia inconscientemente.

Pero en especial, se podía decir que era una persona sumamente solidaria con todos. Fue, probablemente esta la razón por la que se había unido a Judgement.

En la actualidad, se encontraba caminando por el distrito comercial con su mejor amiga, Saten Ruiko.

Ambas estaban por ir a visitar a la sempai de Kazari en Judgement, Shirai Kuroco, a pesar de que Uiharu nunca la trataba como tal.

Cuando de repente Saten la interrumpió ligeramente alarmada. "¡Mira, Mira Uiharu!". Gritó señalando en una dirección donde se encontraban un grupo de muchachos conduciendo a una chica de cabello blanco a un callejón, obviamente con propósitos nefastos.

Al principio, Uiharu no sabía qué hacer, pero Saten le recordó que era un miembro de Judgement y por lo tanto, debía ayudar a esa indefensa jovencita antes de que pierda toda su inocencia.

Reuniendo todo su valor, se lanzó a la entrada del callejón con los ojos cerrados y mostro la banda que estaba enganchada en su brazo derecho. "¡Esto es Judgement, dejen cualquier actividad delictiva que estén realizando!".

Por varios segundos, nadie dijo nada. Lentamente, Kazari abrió un ojo.

Para su asombro, todos los 7 hombres se encontraban en el suelo con un buen número de contusiones en ello y uno estaba completamente envuelto en lo que parecía ser una tela de color rojo y la niña que sujetaba el otro extremo de la tela, estaba completamente ilesa.

**Escena Break**

Después de un par de palabras, Sate y Uiharu se encontraban en cierto restaurante familiar junto con la chica quien había dicho que su nombre era Caren Ortencia.

Al parecer, Caren se había mudado a Academy City solo hace un par de días, por lo que todavía no sabía que había un grupo como Judgement para encargarse de ese tipo de escoria.

"Así que dime Caren-san, ¿ya te dijeron que poder y nivel posees?". Preguntó Saten Ruiko.

Ella era una chica bastante genki y despreocupada, a pesar de que en el fondo tenía un cierto complejo de inferioridad creado a partir del hecho de que era un Level 0 sin ninguna habilidad.

"Se me ha clasificado temporalmente como una Level 1 debido a que mi habilidad es muy inusual". Tras una leve explicación de cómo trabajaba su habilidad y de ciertos incidentes en donde se había manifestado con fuerza, las caras de las chicas de la escuela media Sakugawa se habían vuelto pálidas.

"Bueno…". Comenzó Saten. "Si esa es tu habilidad, preferiría ser un Level 0, no creo que sería divertido ser atravesada por esos picos negros. Dime, ¿esa es la razón por la que tienes la mano vendada?". Preguntó.

Efectivamente, la mano izquierda de Caren se encontraba envuelta en vendas, de hecho, había también una venda alrededor de su muslo y otra en el brazo, a pesar de que esta última no se podía ver debido al uniforme.

A lo largo de la conversación, se tocaron temas como la forma en la que la academia estaba distribuida, cuáles eran los mejores lugares para pasar un buen rato, y por supuesto, los rumores que había circulando por la red.

Saten se quejaba de que accidentalmente había derramado jugo sobre su computadora y no había podido ingresar a los foros en el último par de días, y que no lo había hecho a través de su teléfono dado que quería subir una foto que había encontrado y estaba en su PC.

Poco después, Saten y Uiharu se retiraron ya que esta última debía regresar a la rama 177 de Judgement para continuar con su trabajo y Saten solo iba a acompañarla ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

A finales de cuenta, su visita a Shirai Kuroco se había suspendido sin darse cuenta.

Por otra parte, Caren pensó que probablemente Shirou ya habría vuelto al departamento y que ella debería volver también.

Ni siquiera cabe mencionar que se olvidó completamente de las compras para la cena.

**Escena Break.**

Poco después de la llegada de Kazari Uiharu y Saten Ruiko a la rama 177 de Judgement, a sus puertas se encontraba Misaka Mikoto con la intención de averiguar la verdad.

Las dos chicas de escuela media se sorprendieron al ver a la Railgun. Uiharu le había informado a su amiga sobre el pequeño incidente que la involucraba esta mañana pero no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntarle lo que ocurrió, ya que esta se abalanzo sobre la niña con flores en la cabeza y le exigió que ingresara en los registros de la academia para ver los niveles de una persona determinada.

Ligeramente intimidada por el selo de la niña mayor, Kazari se apresuro a cumplir sus peticiones.

"Por cierto Misaka-san, ¿Por qué este interés repentino en este chico?". Preguntó Saten. "¿Sera acaso este el novio misterioso tuyo?". Sonrio con conspiración.

Al oírlo, los oídos de Uiharu se pusieron rojos al imaginarse que tipo de persona seria el novio de Mikoto.

"¿¡Qu… Qué!? No te equivocas, es solo que quiero saber si él podría ser el de los rumores y que andan circulando por la red, eso es todo, no es que tenga un interés personal sobre él ni nada". Contesto rápidamente.

Sabiendo mejor que intentar convencer a Misaka de decir algo cuando se encontraba en modo Tsundere, Saten decidió preguntarle sobre el rumor.

Tras la breve explicación proporcionada por Mikoto, Saten se lamentaba el hecho de haberse perdido tal noticia.

Poco después, sus quejidos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Uiharu anunciando que había encontrado la información.

Para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Mikoto, efectivamente, Kamijou Touma estaba registrado como un Level 0, de hecho, había sacado un 0 en todas las pruebas, el era un literal 0 en todos los aspectos relacionados con Esp.

Mientras Misaka se encontraba pensando en que era lo que significaba, Saten uso la computadora de Uiharu para ingresar al foro y ver de qué se trataba este nuevo rumor de un Level 6.

Poco después le informó a la chica mayor que se había actualizado la información sobre el misterioso Level 6, al parecer, la fecha que se había informado previamente, era falsa y en realidad, el Level 6 había llegado a la ciudad hace un par de días. Además, también se consiguió la información de que tenía el pelo blanco y ojos dorados.

Al escuchar que ese Esper tenía pelo blanco, no pudo evitar pensar en Accelerator nuevamente.

Sin embargo, ella sabía de primera mano que los ojos de él, era de color rojo como la sangre.

Pensando en todas las personas con esas características, le llegó a la mente, la imagen de una chica que conoció ese día. No sabía su nombre, pero si sabía una cosa, iba a la misma escuela que ese idiota y probablemente en la misma clase, basándose en la familiaridad con la que hablaban y que se encontraban juntos con las otras chicas.

A pesar de que le parecía extraño que se viera tan joven para estar en una escuela secundaria, a pesar de que había oído los rumores de una niña de pelo roza que visitaba a la directora de Tokiwadai en algunas ocasiones y según Saten, la maestra que se había encargado de las personas que tuvieron clases de recuperación con ella por el uso de Level Upper, también tenía el aspecto de una niña de primaria.

Rápidamente le dijo a la miembro de Judgemen que buscara a esa chica entre los compañeros del muchacho que acababan de buscar.

Ambas niñas menores se sorprendieron al ver que la chica en cuestión se trataba de la misma persona con la que se habían topado recientemente. Pero, si bien encajaba en la descripción, ella era una Level 1 al igual que les había dicho.

Al descubrir que sus amigas ya se habían topado con esa chica, les pidió que le dijeran todo lo que habían averiguado de ella.

Tras escuchar lo que las dos estudiantes de Sakugawa Midle School habían dicho, Misaka no pudo evitar notar que había algo que no concordaba, pero sin importar cuánto se concentrara, no podía recordar que era.

"Bueno, no me sorprende que sea una Level 1. Después de todo, con esa habilidad tan inconveniente, sería imposible subir de Nivel sin salir muy lastimada en el proceso". Comentó Saten.

Al oírlo, Misaka le preguntó de que estaba ablando.

"HA. Bueno, al parecer, su habilidad se llama Diátesis Masoquista Automatismo Neumático y es una especie de detector de malas intenciones, pero lo hace al causarle mucho dolor al usuario". Contestó Uiharu.

Recordando el breve encuentro que había tenido con esa chica, Misaka se dio cuenta de que era lo que le molestaba y se dirigió nuevamente a la computadora para ver la información de la chica en la pantalla.

Al principio, pensó que la razón por la que algo le molestaba, era el hecho de que tenían la misma edad y sin embargo, ella estaba en secundaria.

Pero ahora que había leído sus datos nuevamente, sabía que era lo que estaba mal.

Cuando había intentado arrastrar a ese idiota lejos para hablar, esa chica lo había sujetado con una tela de color rojo que se había movido por su propia cuenta. Desde luego, Misaka no le prestó mucha atención. Después de todo, se encontraba en la ciudad Academia, cosas como telequinesis y similares, eran cosa de todos los días; por lo que una tela moviéndose por si sola, no sería nada espectacular. Fácilmente podría tratarse de alguien con telequinesis u otra habilidad que le permitiera manipular los objetos.

Pero esa chica, Caren Ortencia, no tenía esa capacidad. De hecho, su capacidad era totalmente distinta.

Pero entonces, ¿qué significaba eso…?

Al parecer, su intento por encontrar respuestas, solo había logrado traer más enigmas.

**Escena Break.**

Sentada en un sillón sumamente cómodo, Shokuhou Misaki, también conocida como la reina de Tokiwaday, y la quinta Level 5 de Academy City, Mental Out, se preguntaba que debería hacer con respecto a los rumores que recientemente habían surgido con respecto a un supuesto Level 6.

Hasta ahora, solo había conseguido averiguar un par de cosas, el hecho de que era hombre, que tenía alrededor de 17 años y de que iba a una Cierta escuela secundaria.

Pensando que probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse durante el Daihaseisai, pensó que sería una buena idea salir a buscar información.

No es que no confiara en sus subordinados para esta tarea, era solo que pensaba que se necesitaba ser mucho más sutil de lo que la mayoría de las chicas era, por lo que pensó que sería mejor que fuera en persona.

Determinado su plan de acciones, decidió que mañana iría en búsqueda de información sobre este misterioso Level 6, y que mejor fuente de información que otro miembro de la escuela a la que supuestamente pertenecía.

Así, Shokuou Misaki, decidió mover una pieza al tablero de juegos.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras preguntas y planes se formaban alrededor de la ciudad, cuatro personas se encontraban comiendo su cena.

Dado que Caren no había comprado la cena, Shirou se vio forzado a pedirle a Touma que les prestara sus víveres y que a cambio, él les cocinara una cena deliciosa.

Touma no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar, dado que para empezar, le iba a pedir a Emiya que le preparara la cena nuevamente por petición de Index.

Shirou estaba muy contento de poder cocinar, especialmente desde que los había sido una tarde sumamente frustrante dado que los científicos no habían conseguido averiguar mucho sobre la habilidad de Shirou para manifestar objetos físicos reales a partir de su imaginación.

Gran parte de estos fracasos, se debía a que el propio Shirou se negaba a mostrar realmente lo que sabía.

En su mundo de origen, el hecho de que poseyera una Reality Marble, seria razón suficiente como para convertirlo en una rata de laboratorio y probablemente realizar muchísimos experimentos sobre él.

Claro que estaban haciendo básicamente lo mismo ahora, pero estaba seguro que los experimentos que realizaban los magos en la torre del reloj eran en una magnitud completamente distinta a esta, incluso si hubiese alguien aquí que tratase a los humanos como simples muestras, las cosas que hacían los magos era mucho peor.

Al final, en este día, la única persona que consiguió lo que quería fue Index y Sphinx, una cena deliciosa.

**Escena Break**

A La mañana siguiente, Shirou se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela solo.

Normalmente, Caren lo acompañaría, sin embargo, hoy tuvo que ir más temprano para ayudar a Fukiyose con los preparativos del Daihaseisai.

Shirou pensó que fue sumamente molesto que llegasen a este mundo, justo cuando se encontraban en medio de los preparativos de un festival gigantesco.

"¡Hey, Tú!". Una voz femenina gritó.

Al voltearse, Shirou vio a una voluptuosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos chispeantes dirigiéndose hacia él. La chica estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser una camiseta de color blanco debajo de un chaleco de color beish, una falda de color gris y guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo con un bordado muy elegante con medias largas hasta el muslo para hacer juego, además de eso, llevaba un bolso con un estampado de estrella en el.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que quería, la joven redujo la distancia entre sí, mientras se quitaba el guante de su mano. "Esto solo tomara un segundo". Dijo, y al instante tocó la cara de Shirou.

Los guantes de Shokuhou Misaki, son más que una simple declaración de moda; también impiden el tener que realizar contacto piel a piel.

Si ella fuese a tocar a los otros sin sus guantes, sus capacidades se verían incrementadas, probablemente esto tendría que ver con el hecho de que la distancia entre los campos AIM sería mucho menor que a distancia, o que la bioelectricidad de la piel facilita la intromisión de una mente ajena a otra, y reduce la resistencia de la víctima.

Desde que vio al chico caminando, identificó el uniforme que llevaba como el perteneciente a Una Cierta escuela secundaria.

En un principio, ella tenía pensado simplemente controlar la mente del chico y atraerlo hacia ella para que le digiera todo lo que supiese y en caso de no funcionar, repetiría el proceso con otros estudiantes hasta conseguir resultados.

Pero para su sorpresa, le resultaba imposible adquirir el control del muchacho. De hecho, cada vez que lo intentó, solo le venían a la mente las imágenes de espadas.

Haciendo caso omiso a la infantil idea de los chicos y espadas, decidió que si ese muchacho había tenido tanto entrenamiento en evitar invasiones mentales, iba a tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil.

Lo que esperaba, era entrar, arrebatar toda la información que pudiese, Salir y borrar de la memoria del muchacho el recuerdo del encuentro.

Lo que no esperaba, era el quedarse en negro y caer inconsciente, solo para despertar en un paramo desolado lleno de espadas y enormes engranes oxidados flotando en el cielo.

"¿H-Hola?"

No hubo respuesta, solo el silencio de las hojas clavadas en la tierra.

"¿Hay alguien Aquí?".

**Fin del Capítulo 4**


	6. Perdido en el Interior

**Notas del Autor:** Aquí una vez más, antes que nada, tengo buenas y malas noticias, la mala: estoy en una especie de bloqueo del escritor, por lo que no sé como proseguir con la historia. No se confundan, tengo planeado barios capítulos y notas de acontecimientos que van a pasar, sin embargo no sé como relatarlos.

La buena noticia: el capítulo con el que tengo problemas es el 13, ya tengo escrito el resto hasta ese número, por lo que ustedes no tendrán que preocuparse en el corto plazo.

Aparte de eso:

"Spoiler del capítulo"

Con respecto a Shokuhou pudiendo obtener recuerdos dentro de UBW. Tengo entendido que RM (Reality Marbles) son una especie de protección natural a intrusos mentales, con esto, no quiero decir que no pueden ser controlados o influenciados. Pero intentar sacar algo de la mente de un usuario de RM, resultaría terriblemente perjudicial. Por ejemplo, si un Hacker espiritual de Atlas se conectara a la mente de Shirou, probablemente terminaría sufriendo innumerables cortes en su cuerpo, que se manifestarían espontáneamente.

El método de Misaki es distinto, por lo que ella no se vio afectada físicamente, pero podría verse, si su método fuera más crudo.

En resumen, sería una mala idea que alguien más aparte de ella, tratase de hacerlo.

Siguiente punto.

No, Shirou no será capaz de Trazar Ea, esa versión incompleta está en su realidad por dos razones. Uno, Shirou la vio e intento analizarla instintivamente, dado que no pudo, le es imposible rastrearla. Dos, Durante su pelea contra Gil, el saco Ea, pero no logro usarla. El simple hecho de que Ea se manifestó dentro de UBW, ayudo a su comprensión, pero aun así, es imposible entenderla, razón por la que su imagen en UBW era inconsistente, incluso si UBW es desplegada, Ea no se manifestará con el resto ya que no puede darle forma verdadera, esto se deriva del hecho de que Ea fue creada incluso antes del concepto de espada siquiera existiese, y siendo creada por los dioses fuera de este mundo, Siendo imposible de comprender.

Siguiente: si, ese era Archer, esto se explicara mejor más adelante, por lo que simplemente tendrán que esperar.

Y con respecto a la sensación de oscuridad que sintió Misaki, deben tener en cuenta de que Shirou fue expuesto a la corrupción del grial, AKA Angra Mainyu, en más de una ocasión al igual que Archer.

Una vez más, debo señalar que parte de este capítulo fue inspirada en el trabajo de "Flere", revisen al capítulo anterior para conocer el nombre del Fic.

Misaki es zurda, varias imágenes que he visto en el manga me dan esa impresión, es poco relevante y sinceramente no importa, solo quería mencionarlo.

Las memorias que ella vio no se encontraban en orden cronológico.

Si, lo que Misaki vio, fueron los recuerdos perdidos de Touma, y antes de que cualquier fan de Index me diga que es imposible, recuerden que esto es un cruce con el Nasuverse, así que tomen en cuenta la mecánica del mismo para los recuerdos.

La razón por la que los recuerdos se veían borrosos, se debe a que el poder de Touma, si bien solo se centra en su mano, causa ciertas interferencias a otros poderes alrededor.

Asi, por favor, envíen comentarios. Esa es la comida de este fic. Si tienen alguna pregunta, escríbanlo en un comentario y se los responderé en un PM lo más pronto que pueda.

Que comience el Show

**Capítulo 6: Perdido en el interior**

Espadas.

Espadas y más espadas. En cualquier dirección que mirase, solo podía ver espadas.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado caminando. Sin embargo, no pensaba que hubiese sido mucho, era difícil saberlo, ya que el cielo no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

Al principio, estaba muy asustada por lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, ese miedo fue pasajero y ciertamente, ella no iba a ser intimidada por esto.

Ella era Shokuhou Misaki, la quinta Level 5 de la ciudad academia, una de las dos Level 5 pertenecientes a Tokiwadai Midle School, también conocida como la reina de Tokiwadai, Mental Out.

Por supuesto, se asusto cuando de repente se vio en este extraño paramo sin embargo.

Había escuchado de esto, aquellas personas que se centraban mucho en el entrenamiento mental, podían llegar a crear un paisaje mental, un lugar en su mente donde se podía organizar toda la información.

Hasta ahora, no había escuchado de ninguno que lo hubiese logrado.

Seguramente, teniendo en cuenta de que el chico había logrado resistirse a su intrusión pasiva, era fácil suponer que fuese un psíquico de algún tipo.

Según sus estudios, los paisajes mentales, reflejaban la personalidad del individuo o eran representaciones de los recuerdos o memorias almacenadas. Probablemente, estas últimas eran las espadas que estaban clavadas a lo largo y ancho del suelo.

No estaba segura si sería prudente tocar alguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, se estaba poniendo sumamente aburrido de solo caminar sin rumbo y la tentación de tocar las cuchillas, se veía más atractiva por cada minuto.

Finalmente, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de andar a la deriva sin ningún rumbo y tomó una espada por el mango, por lo menos, balancearla de un lado a otro para matar el aburrimiento.

En el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la espada, un aluvión de información y recuerdos llegaron a su cerebro.

La forma de forjar, las batallas en las que había estado, las personas que la habían ejercido.

Retirando su mano y acunándola en su generoso pecho, Misaki pensó en qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Obviamente, toda esa información estaba relacionada con esa espada en particular. A pesar de que los recuerdos se le escapaban como arena entre sus dedos, podía recordar pequeñas cosas.

Acercándose a otra, repitió el proceso de intentar sacarla, cuando efectivamente, la información había sido injertada en su cerebro.

Tras lo que seguramente fueron varios minutos de repetición de la misma acción en varias de las armas, Misaki llegó a una conclusión.

Este chico era un fanático de las espadas.

No solo eso, era un fanático de la historia también, si el hecho de que se había aprendido toda la historia que rodeaba a cada arma era una indicación.

En circunstancias normales, Shokuhou Misaki se hubiera sentido orgullosa de haber descubierto esto por sí sola, dado que no podía usar su habilidad para aprender sobre la otra persona en este extraño paisaje.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que todavía no sabía cómo volver al mundo real le molestaba.

Lo había intentado casi inmediatamente después de que había llegado. Pero al parecer, no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

No se preocupó mucho por su cuerpo, sabía que cuando varios minutos pasaban dentro de la mente de una persona, solo unos segundos transcurrían en el mundo real.

A pesar de saber eso, Shokuhou no podía dejar de inquietarse ante la idea de quedarse atrapada en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

Intelectualmente, sabía que no iba a morir de hambre o sed ya que este no era su cuerpo real, sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si no se despertaba en mucho tiempo y su verdadero cuerpo era el que moría?

Ciertamente, era un pensamiento sumamente pesimista, pero el haber estado ya aquí por lo que parecían haber sido horas, comenzaba a hacer mella en la joven de 14 años. Sin más que hacer, se determinó que iba a seguir caminando, en la remota posibilidad de que encontrase una salida.

**Escena Break.**

Emiya Shirou se encontraba sumamente desconcertado, estaba empezando a sospechar que Kamijou le había comenzado a contagiar con su mala suerte.

Primero, estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, en ruta a su escuela. Cuando de repente, aparece una chica rubia con un enorme busto y le tocó en la cara diciendo que sería rápida. Y luego, sin previo aviso, se desploma frente a él sin ningún tipo de razón aparente.

Siendo tan amable como solo Shirou podía ser, la sujetó con sus brazos y la llevó a un parque que había pasado para apoyarla en una banca y poder pensar que hacer a partir de ahí.

Fue, probablemente la suerte de Kamijou que se le había contagiado, el hecho de que otra chica con el mismo uniforme que la rubia inconsciente en sus brazos, Sanz los guantes y medias con bordados, que apareciera frente a él, con la excepción de que tenía una banda de color verde en su manga derecha.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con esa chica de Tokiwadai?". La chica le preguntó, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Decidiendo que sería lo mejor aclarar esta situación antes de que se saliera de control, le dijo a la recién llegada. "Disculpa, ¿eres amiga de esta chica? Ella solo se desmalló de repente y ¿no se qué debo hacer con ella?".

Por un segundo, la joven de Judgement se preguntó si este chico estaba mintiendo, pero la expresión de su rostro, parecía ser sincera.

Echándole un pequeño vistazo a la joven en los brazos del caballero, soltó un jadeo de asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

Shokuhou Misaki, la reina de Tokiwadai.

Rápidamente, le preguntó al joven lo que había pasado. Tras su explicación, no pudo deducir absolutamente nada, por lo que pensó que su mejor opción seria llevarla a un hospital.

Por lo que sabía, había uno muy cerca de aquí y además de eso, era el hospital en el que se alojaba Shirai Kuroko, quien había ingresado hace un par de días a causa de un trabajo de Judgement en el que estaba involucrada.

Tras la llamada de una ambulancia para llevarse a la reina y el posterior arribo de los tres, dado que el chico parecía querer asegurarse de que estuviese bien, la joven fue a visitar al otro miembro de Judgement y mantenerla al tanto de que Mental Out se encontraba internada.

Ella sabía que debido a la asociación que Shirai-san tenia con Misaka Mikoto, no se llevaba bien con la quinta Level 5, por lo que pensó que por lo menos le informaría de esto.

Por supuesto, en el momento en que puso un pie en la habitación y fue reconocida por la otra chica, esta cambió completamente el tema preguntándole sobre el incidente de ayer que involucraba a su compañera de cuarto.

Al parecer, había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no había respondido y su kowai en la rama 177 se había negado a contestar sus preguntas alegando que le había prometido a Misaka-san que no la preocuparía con insignificancias tales.

Tras informar le de que Railgun se encontraba bien y solo recibió una pequeña sanción por no informarle a nadie de que debía visitar a su médico. Luego le explicó la situación con la otra Level 5.

Esto, preocupo un poco a Kuroko, ella sabía sobre la llamada Mental Out y tenía un conocimiento bastante respetable sobre sus capacidades, desde que sus "súbditos" había causado ciertos disturbios que Judgement tuvo que intervenir.

**Escena Break**

Al inicio de las clases en la escuela media Tokiwadai, en cierta sala, se les informó que uno de sus compañeros, Shokuhou Misaki había tenido un colapso esta mañana y que debido a que no se sabía la razón, ella estaría en observación en un hospital del distrito 7.

Por supuesto, en el momento en que los seguidores de la reina se enteraron de lo ocurrido, se dirigieron allí al finalizar las clases.

Al llegar, se encontraron con un joven de pelo blanco y un uniforme de secundaria, sentado a las afueras del cuarto de su reina.

Todas las niñas se pusieron en guardia, sospechando de las intenciones del joven hacia su líder.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, fueron interceptadas por un doctor con cara de rana que les dijo que el muchacho había sido quien había traído a la paciente al hospital junto con un miembro de Judgement y que se había quedado todo el día para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

A regañadientes, los miembros de la camarilla de Misaki le agradecieron por su ayuda, a pesar de que no habían borrado completamente sus sospechas sobre él.

Justo cuando una de las Chicas con el cabello corto y gafas le estaba por decir que se fuera,

Una enfermera salió de la habitación con una cara de pánico.

Al parecer, estaba haciendo una revisión del paciente cuando de repente, esta había comenzado a tener un ataque de espasmos muy fuerte.

Rápidamente, todos entraron en la habitación para ver a una chica rubia en bata de hospital temblar furiosamente en su cama.

Actuando por instinto, Shirou se precipitó hacia la chica y la sujetó con la ayuda de la enfermera, mientras el doctor les pedía a las demás niñas de Tokiwadai que salieran de la habitación y dejaran entrar la ayuda que venía con correas para evitar que la paciente se moviese demasiado.

Sorprendidas por lo que habían visto, todas las chicas salieron rápidamente sin querer molestar a las personas que intentaban ayudar a su reina. Tal había sido el shock de ver a su poderosa líder en ese estado, que ninguna protestó por el hecho de que se le había permitido quedarse al joven de cabello blanco.

**Escena Break**

Caminando por varios minutos, Misaki había llegado a una colina, que parecía ser el único punto de referencia en ese lugar.

Durante todo este tiempo, se la había pasado tocando varias espadas, como forma de pasar su aburrimiento.

Le sorprendió la dedicación y esfuerzo en la que el chico había puesto para encontrar toda la información que pudo sobre estas armas.

Claro, ella no podía retener mucho la información, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta del gran esfuerzo que debió haberle tomado recolectar todos los datos.

Si tan solo ella supiera lo difícil que le resultaba a Shirou simplemente mirar un arma.

Fue, durante estos momentos, que había visto algo inusual.

En la colina, había varias armas muy singulares, desde espadas, lanzas y cadenas, hasta lo que parecía ser un pedazo de roca toscamente tallada para parecerse a una espada.

Pero, lo que le llamó la atención, fue un arma de color rojo, negro y dorado que parecía desaparecer por momentos, como una imagen con estática en un televisor.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo notar que incluso cuando parecía estar completa, seguía siendo algo borrosa en los bordes. Pensando lógicamente, supuso que el joven no había encontrado toda la información perteneciente al objeto en particular todavía, razón por la cual su imagen parecía ser inconstante en este paisaje mental.

Teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora, esta era la única cosa en todo este lugar que era diferente, Misaki sintió la tentación de ver que era tan especial en esta cosa que no pudo encontrar toda su información a diferencia de todo lo demás.

Cuando la tocó, a diferencia de las demás armas, su cerebro no se llenó con hechos y fechas.

Se llenó con incongruencias e imposibilidades que hicieron doler su cerebro al punto que no se sorprendería que sus ojos y oídos sangrasen, de no ser por el hecho de que este no era su cuerpo verdadero.

Las medidas del objeto abarcaban los 100000000 de Km. y a la vez, abarcaban solo 0,0001 nanómetros.

Estaba compuesto del numero 7 pero olía a violeta con gusto a naranja.

Era mecánico, pero biológico.

Y pesaba 12000 Kg. y cavia en la palma de tu mano, pero no en un bolsillo.

Tenía un sabor a cuadrado pero era triangular. Sus vértices rectos eran diaconales en las tangentes carenciales cuando multiplicaban por la velocidad de la naranja en conjunción con el acenso gravitacional del numero 33 pero no por el 25 dado que su composición era distinta y el 84 era mejor para los sólidos que el azul cuando doblaba en un ángulo de cero grados tomando el radio de purpura como múltiplo de redondo por la triangulación de un liquido en conjunto con un …

"¡Ggggggggrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhh!". Misaki grito mientras daba un paso atrás sujetándose la cabeza.

Toda la información era simplemente imposible, no sabía cómo era posible que este chico no tuviese una aneurisma al intentar comprender esto.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de ese lugar, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre ella y esa imposibilidad física antes de que su cerebro estallase.

De pronto, le pareció ver algo en la cima de la colina.

Algo con forma humana.

**Escena Break**

Tras unos segundos después de atar a la cama a Shokuhou, esta parecía haberse calmado. Sin embargo, una máquina que estaba conectada a la cabeza de Misaki a través de electrodos para medir sus ondas cerebrales, mostraba que la actividad del cerebro de Misaki había llegado a un punto alarmante en un momento.

De hecho, la actividad había sido tan alta que la máquina casi se destruye en un intento de analizar las ondas cerebrales. Afortunadamente, lo que sea que hubiese causado el pico de actividad, se detuvo justo a tiempo o podría haber causado algún tipo de daño cerebral al paciente.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presente pudiese soltar un suspiro de alivio al salir de esa situación, Misaki comenzó a temblar nuevamente, aunque con menos fuerza que la primera vez y su actividad cerebral dio otro pico de actividad pero de menor intensidad.

Heaven Canceller se había dado cuenta a través de la historia que el joven de cabello blanco le había dicho, que la razón del estado de Shokuhou estaba relacionada de alguna manera con sus habilidades.

Pensando rápidamente, tomó una decisión y realizó una llamada por teléfono.

**Escena Break**

Mientra Misaki se iba acercando a la cima de la colina, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la figura en la cima, efectivamente era humana, sin embargo, se encontraba apuñalada por todas partes con barias armas, tales como espadas, lanzas y hachas, que todavía se encontraba en su persona.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, era el hecho de que esa persona todavía estaba en pie. Misaki dudaba que siguiese con vida, cuando recordó que no se encontraba en el mundo real y en su lugar, estaba en la mente de algún chico que según ella, tenía serios problemas mentales.

Acercándose con cautela, rodeó a la figura para poder verle el rostro, dado que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

La figura tenía el cabello blanco al igual que el joven cuya mente se encontraba. Su piel estaba curtida, como si hubiese trabajado toda su vida bajo el sol y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, obviamente debido al intenso combate que termino en su muerte.

Una especie de armadura negra de un material que Misaki no podía identificar se aferraba a su piel, por encima de esta, se encontraba una especie de capa roja.

Pero lo que asombró más que nada a Misaki, fue la expresión del rostro del hombre.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba, ella no se hubiese sorprendido de que tuviese una mirada de furia, dolor o incluso la tristeza en su rostro. Sin embargo, la expresión que tenia, era de calma absoluta y paz, como si no hubiese nada mal en el mundo.

Pensando en lo que había adivinado hasta ahora sobre el chico cuya mente había invadido, supuso que esta figura era la de un hombre famoso, algún guerrero de algún tipo que posiblemente le había inspirado a estudiar la historia de las armas, si se toma como hecho que esta colina podría ser el centro de su paisaje mental y este hombre era su representación de un ideal.

Sorprendentemente, los ojos del hombre se abrieron lentamente develando unos orbes de un gris metálico sumamente profundos, sin perder la calma que reinaba en su rostro.

Con una pequeña nota de curiosidad, le preguntó con una voz profunda. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Misaki no sabía si responderle o no, pero por lo que parecía, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que sin decir nada, el hombre levantó la mano derecha y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven.

"Deberías saber que al entrar en un lugar sin permiso, te debes atener a las consecuencias". Con esas palabras, Misaki sintió como si un enorme fuego recorriera su cuerpo.

Un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no era solo su mente, efectivamente, todo su cuerpo había sido envuelto en las llamas.

Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo ver al hombre de las espadas. De hecho, no podía ver ninguna de las espadas que se encontraban en el suelo, dado que se encontraba en otro lugar.

Dándose cuenta de que a pesar de la sensación de calor, las llamas no le quemaban, vio a su alrededor para intentar averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

Por todas partes que mirara, solo podía ver las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad en llamas, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Academy City, pero se dio cuenta de lo que era realmente.

Un recuerdo.

Aparentemente había logrado atravesar el panorama mental del muchacho e ingresar a sus recuerdos.

Por un segundo pensó que por fin podría averiguar lo que se había propuesto aprender en un principio. Sin embargo, cualquier otra idea que pudiese haber tenido, se desvaneció de su mente, cuando vio a un pequeño niño de probablement años con lo que parecía ser el cabello rojo, caminar entre los escombros, con una mirada que solo había visto en las personas que ella controlaba mentalmente.

La mirada de un cuerpo sin mente que lo controlara, la mirada vidriosa de un cadáver.

Esta visión, fue sumamente perturbadora. Shokuhou Misaki no era un santo por ningún tramo de la imaginación, de hecho, algunos podrían decir que era bastante cruel y taimada cuando se lo proponía, teniendo en cuenta que en más de una ocasión no dudó en controlar la mente de otros para lograr sus fines, tal como manipular a la directora para sacar de problemas a sus subordinadas o controlar mentalmente a toda una biblioteca con tal de entregar una amenaza a la otra Level 5 sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Pero incluso alguien ensimismado y un tanto egoísta como ella, sabía que ese tipo de mirada en un niño estaba mal.

Era bastante obvio que el niño en cuestión, era el mismo chico de pelo blanco. Teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente se vio envuelto en un enorme incendio a una edad de alrededor de 7 años, no era de sorprenderse que su coloración capilar cambiase.

Dado que el excesivo estrés de una persona, puede forzar al cuerpo a gastar una mayor cantidad de energía, era documentado que en algunos casos extremos, normalmente relacionados con grandes traumas, la energía que el cuerpo consumía debido al estrés, venía de la pigmentación del cabello, razón por la cual, se solía representar en las caricaturas occidentales el cambio brusco del color del cabello en algunos personajes cuando se asustaban por algo como un fantasma.

No había duda que eso era lo que le había pasado a este muchacho.

Misaki vio como el niño caminaba entre las llamas sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a los cuerpos calcinados a su alrededor.

Con su gran experiencia en el funcionamiento de la mente, Misaki logró deducir que con el fin de seguir avanzando, el niño fue dejando pedazos de sí atrás para seguir adelante, hasta el punto que finalmente, solo quedó el instinto básico de supervivencia.

Su teoría fue comprobada cuando una mano carbonizada se sujetó del tobillo del muchacho como si intentase ya sea rogarle por su ayuda o arrastrarlo con él a cualquiera que fuese las profundidades del infierno en el que terminaría.

El joven, sin cambiar su expresión vacía, levantó el otro pie y aplastó la muñeca ennegrecida con un pisotón, dejando que se desarme en cenizas y desapareciera en la nada.

Misaki vio como él seguía avanzando sin un verdadero propósito más que el de no detenerse, ya que el detenerse seria igual a morir.

Finalmente, el niño se desplomó en el suelo para esperar su fin. Fue en este punto, que Misaki oyó una voz que no venía de ningún lugar.

No era la voz de los bomberos o rescatistas que buscaban sobrevivientes, era la voz del niño, que hacía eco en sus recuerdos.

"Yo … ya no puedo más". Se oía sumamente cansado. Mirando hacia arriba, el chico habló críticamente. "Creo que me he vuelto loco por el dolor".

Misaki no comprendió a que se refería. Hasta que alzó la mirada al cielo para ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención del chico.

Sorprendentemente, en el cielo, rodeado por nubes de un color negro tan profundo que incluso el propio cielo nocturno no podía hacer comparación, se encontraba un sol negro.

Al parecer, el chico pensaba de la misma manera.

"¿Es eso un sol negro?". Preguntó con los más elementales tonos de la incertidumbre. "No, creo que es un agujero… pero ¿si es un agujero?… Entonces, el otro lado debe ser el infierno".

En silencio, Misaki estaba de acuerdo con el chico, no tenía idea si lo que veía era realmente lo que había ocurrido o si efectivamente el chico se había vuelto loco por la cantidad de cadáveres que había visto.

Poco a poco, ese enorme agujero en la realidad desapareció dando paso a una suave lluvia.

Las gotas cayeron suavemente en el rostro del niño como si intentaran replicar las lagrimas que él no había derramado.

"Es … ¿el cielo está llorando?". Se preguntó a sí mismo. "¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es por mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo con vida mientras que todos los demás están muertos?". Estas preguntas surgieron en la mente del muchacho mientras levantaba su mano hacía el cielo como si intentase agarrar una respuesta que no estaba allí.

Como dejaba caer la mano, dispuesto a ser llevado por los brazos de la muerte, sintió a alguien agarrarla con desesperación.

"¡Estás vivo!… ¡Estás vivo!". Repitió el hombre frente a él.

Pudo ver la expresión del hombre, era una expresión de felicidad pura al saber que había encontrado a alguien vivo entre toda esta muerte.

Él tenía el cabello enmarañado, como si no lo hubiese peinado en un buen tiempo, sus ojos carecían de brillo y su sonrisa no llegaba a ellos, por el contrario, parecían albergar una culpa y tristeza abrumadora.

Sin embargo, podía ver que la felicidad de que había encontrado al niño era verdadera.

"Él… está feliz por haberme salvado". Pensó el niño mientras miraba al hombre, no pudo evitar pensar que el que parecía haber sido salvado no era él mismo, sino el hombre frente a él, quien seguía dando las gracias a dios por haberlo encontrado.

Misaki pudo entender que de no haber sido por este hombre, probablemente el niño no estaría vivo hoy en día.

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar más en lo que esto implicaba, sintió un último pensamiento del muchacho, uno más fuerte y determinado que el resto.

"Yo quiero ser tan feliz como él … ¿Sería feliz si salvara a alguien?".

Sin saber que pensar, Misaki intentó seguir al hombre con el niño en los brazos, cuando de repente, sintió algo sumamente oscuro detrás de ella, no sabía exactamente que era, pero fuera lo que fuese, se sentía de la misma manera que ese extraño sol negro, como si la simple presencia de esa anomalía hubiese manchado la esencia de los recuerdos del chico.

Temiendo por su seguridad, intentó huir, solo para ver que dos espadas se habían clavado en sus pies, anclándola al suelo.

"Te dije que deberías atenerte a las consecuencias". Era una vez más, el hombre vestido de rojo y negro, solo que esta vez tenía dos espadas en sus manos, una de color negro y la otra blanco, y no parecía feliz de que ella hubiese visto en los recuerdos del dueño de la mente.

En un instante, se encontraba a varios metros y luego, había aparecido en una falta de definición frente a ella con una de las espadas en alza, lista para caer sobre ella i ponerle fin a su existencia…

CRACK

Con el sonido de la ruptura de cristal, el mundo se desvaneció nuevamente a negro.

La próxima vez que Misaki abrió los ojos, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cama de hospital, rodeada por sus seguidoras quienes tenían una mirada sumamente preocupada en sus rostros.

"¿Qué … Qué pasó?". Preguntó con una voz ligeramente ronca.

Al parecer, sus poderes se habían vuelto en su contra y se había quedado en coma por casi un día, hasta que el doctor con cara de rana había llamado a un chico cuya habilidad le permitió sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba.

Eso, sorprendió a Misaki. No había muchos Psíquicos con la suficiente capacidad como para sacar a alguien de un coma, excepto tal vez ella a pesar de que no estaba muy segura, incluso siendo una Level 5, después de todo, la mente es algo sumamente delicado de tratar.

Gracias a la investigación de los miembros de su camarilla, que habían ido a visitar a Shirai Kuroko con la escusa de aprovechar la ocasión para ver como estaba, estrategia que dicho sea de paso, no funcionó, averiguaron que la persona que les había ayudado se llamaba Kamijou Touma.

Ese nombre llamó la atención de Misaki, y con la ayuda de una de sus asistentes, tomó su computadora portátil y revisó un par de archivos que tenían sobre la Railgun.

Efectivamente, entre los mismos, se encontraba uno en el que se hablaba de un supuesto novio que Misaka tenía y que al parecer, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir todo el poder de la Railgun y seguir en pie.

El nombre de este supuesto novio era Kamijou Touma.

Pensando que no estaría demás agradecerle por su ayuda, decidió que podía ir en busca de él, sin embargo, el doctor insistió en que se quedara por lo menos hasta mañana por la mañana para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nada mal con ella.

**Escena Break**

A la mañana siguiente, Kamijou Touma se encontraba en su camino a la escuela. Ayer había sido un día bastante extraño, Emiya se había ausentado y en un principio, sus amigos Tsuchimikado Motoaru y Pierce Aogami habían dicho que Touma lo había eliminado ya que era un peligro para su harem.

Hasta que Komoe-sensei les había informado que se encontraba en el hospital ayudando a un miembro de Judgement ya que habían encontrado a una chica desmayada en la calle.

Después, tras finalizar las clases y ya en su apartamento, fue llamado por el doctor con cara de rana para que le ayudase con un paciente.

Esto sin duda fue la cosa más extraña que le había pasado a Touma, por lo menos que podía recordar desde su pérdida de memoria a principios de verano.

Normalmente, era él el que llegaba al hospital por una razón u otra, y requería de los cuidados del doctor para volver a su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que el doctor le pedía ayuda.

Cuando llegó, tuvo que retener un gemido al notar que estaba lleno de niñas de Tokiwadai. Rezó para que Misaka no fuese una de ellas.

Sorprendentemente, entre ellas, se encontraba Emiya. Al parecer, la paciente que el doctor quería que ayudase, era la misma chica que Emiya había encontrado esa mañana.

Rápidamente, el doctor le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba y sin mucha vacilación, tocó la cabeza de la rubia que temblaba ligeramente.

Al momento del contacto, el familiar crack que indicaba la cancelación de un poder se escuchó.

Una vez hecho esto, el doctor le había dicho que podía irse y si necesitaba algo más, él le llamaría.

Sintiéndose un poco fuera, en el completo anticlímax de todo, decidió que sería bueno visitar a Shirai ya que estaba allí.

Lo cual, pareció ser oído por las otras chicas de Tokiwadai.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Kamijou esperaba que este día pudiese ser más normal que los otros, con solo dos días antes del Daihaseisai, él preferiría descansar un poco.

"Disculpa, ¿eres tu Kamijou Touma?". Una voz femenina preguntó detrás de él.

Volteándose para ver a la persona que le había hecho una pregunta en la actualidad, se sorprendió al ver que no solo se trataba de una chica de Tokiwadai, sino también de la Niña que se encontraba hospitalizada ayer y que había ayudado por petición del doctor con cara de rana.

Viendo que su respuesta fue un asentimiento, Misaki decidió proseguir con su plan.

Tomando como escusa el agradecerle por su ayuda, pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para recolectar algo de información relacionada con Misaka Mikoto.

"Yo soy Shokuhou Misaki, la chica que ayudaste ayer". Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, tal como una adecuada Ojou-sama debería.

"Hum? De nada". Contestó Touma con un poco de incertidumbre.

"Me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta". Comenzó Misaki lentamente. "¿De casualidad no eres tu el novio de Misaka Mikoto?". Preguntó sencilla mente. Este era el momento en el que puso en uso sus habilidades.

"¿Novio? ¿Por qué …?". Touma se detuvo al recordad la cita falsa que tuvo con Misaka el 31 de Agosto para engañar al Unabara falso. Fue una lástima que su actuación fue tan mala que el mago azteca ni siquiera se la creyó. "Olvídalo, puedo imaginarme por qué piensas eso. Para que conste, no, Misaka y yo no somos novios". Contestó firmemente, lo último que quería, era generar algún tipo de malentendido que lo dejase como un hombre que va tras las niñas pequeñas.

Misaki no se sorprendió por las palabras de Touma, ella ya sabía que esa supuesta cita que se había iniciado en frente de los dormitorios era falsa con solo mirar los recuerdos de una de sus subordinadas que había estado presente.

"Oh? Enserio. Entonces, me podrías decir ¿qué piensas sobre Misaka Mikoto?". Era este el momento que ella había estado esperando.

El cerebro trabaja con señales bioelectricas, y estas señales generan algo similar a una onda de radio que Misaki puede captar con su habilidad cuando salen del cuerpo.

Al preguntarle sobre Misaka, ella esperaba captar los pensamientos que surgieran de los recuerdos del chico frente a ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, todas las imágenes y pensamientos que recibió, vinieron con el equivalente mental de estática.

Las imágenes parecían ser recibidas como si se estuviesen viendo a través de una televisión vieja o por una película muy gastada. El sonido llegaba con algo de dificultad y en algunos momentos, simplemente no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, lo que dificultaba mucho el entendimiento de los contextos de los recuerdos.

Había visto partes de la supuesta cita que habían tenido, cosas como la sumamente divertida reacción que tubo Misaka al no saber cuál de los perros calientes le pertenecía a cada uno.

Retazos de su conversación con lo que parecía ser un Unabara impostor.

La imagen había cambiado a ellos dos en un puente y vio con asombro como paró un ataque de rayos que fue capaz de dejar un área de la ciudad sin energía con su mano desnuda.

Los rumores de que su fuerza alcanzaba a la Railgun eran ciertos, lo que parecía.

Vio a Misaka discutir con lo que parecía ser una chica vestida de monja.

Misaka patear una máquina expendedora y luego burlarse de él por perder su dinero.

Ver a Misaka hablar con su hermana menor y …

"¿Una hermana menor de Misaka?". Al ver al chico frente a ella estrechar ligeramente los ojos, Misaki se dio cuenta de que eso último había salido en voz alta. No es que le importase mucho en comparación con lo que había descubierto.

Teniendo en cuenta su capacidad, no era de sorprenderse de que ella hubiese investigado todo lo que podía sobre las personas que había considerado importante. Fue por esta razón que se desconcertó al enterarse de que Misaka Mikoto, no solo tenía una hermana, sino que además eran gemelas, por lo que parecía. Sin embargo, había buscado sumamente a fondo y nunca encontró nada que indicara que la Railgun era otra cosa que hija única. Así que ¿Qué quería decir esto?

Fue en ese momento que más imágenes e información llegaron a su cerebro a través de su habilidad.

Misaka Mikoto ayudándolo a cargar unas latas con lo que parecía ser googles en la cabeza.

Jugando con un gatito negro que habían encontrado. Esto en particular le recordó el extraño gusto de la Railgun por las cosas infantiles y sus gustos por los felinos.

Los dos caminando por una tienda de libros para comprar algo sobre la crianza de gatos.

Misaka totalmente destrozada en un callejón con su sangre salpicando las paredes a la altura del ojo y…

¡Qué demonios!

Misaki dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, lo que había visto, no podía ser verdad, no solo la imagen le parecía demasiado repugnante para considerarla otra cosa que una falsedad, sino que también ella había visto a la Railgun completamente bien esa mañana más temprano cuando se había ido a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y se había cruzado con ella a la salida del Garden.

Fue cuando una idea perturbadora había cruzado por su mente.

En un par de ocasiones, había confundido un recuerdo con un deseo. Esto no solía pasar al menos que el deseo que se estuviese imaginando la persona fuese tan fuerte que no podía ser ignorado.

¿Era acaso este hombre con la intención de matar a Misaka?. Teniendo en cuenta de que no parecía tener problema alguno con detener sus ataques, una pequeña astilla de la preocupación surgió en la mente de Mental Out.

Claro, la relación entre ella y Misaka era sumamente descortés en el mejor de los días y claramente hostil en el peor, pero Misaki no estaba tan desalmada como para dejarla a la merced de un psicópata que tenía fantasías retorcidas de matarla. Lo que lo hacía peor, era el hecho dolorosamente obvio que Mikoto tenía sentimientos por el chico, a pesar de que no parecía estar dispuesta a admitirlos.

Pensando rápidamente, Shokuhou Misaki tomó una decisión y se acercó al muchacho mientras se quitaba el guante izquierdo. Si esta persona realmente tenía ese tipo de fantasías enfermas en su cabeza, ella lo iba a borrar su mente completamente y dejarlo como un vegetal en algún hospital. Que le haya ayudado en el pasado o no, no importaba, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Antes de que el posible psicópata pudiese reaccionar, ella la había puesto su mano sobre su mejilla y había entrado en su mente.

Sin darse cuenta por ninguno de los dos, algo en el interior de Kamijou Touma se había despertado, molesto por la intromisión de un ente desconocido.

**Escena Break**

Para sorpresa de Misaki, la extraña estática seguía allí, a pesar de que se vio sumamente reducida.

Esto era preocupante, ella era la telépata más fuerte de Academy City. Diablos, ella era posiblemente la telépata mas fuerte del mundo, era casi impensable que alguien pudiese resistirse a su influencia, sin importar la cantidad de entrenamiento mental que tuviese.

A pesar de las dificultades que tuvo para ingresar en sus recuerdos, logró ver retazos de los mismos.

El joven ablando con una chica de 18 o 19 años con un atuendo sumamente revelador junto con un muchacho rubio con una camisa hawallana, lentes de sol y mucha joyería dorada alrededor de su cuello.

Una niña rubia con un traje fetichista de cuero y herramientas de carpintería atadas a su cintura.

Vio al grupo enfrentarse a un famoso asesino, solo para descubrir que no era la persona que estaban buscando.

El chico rubio se enfrentaba al padre de Kamijou y a Kamijou, solo para sacrificarse a si mismo luego con el fin de no tener que matar al padre de su amigo, con una triste despedida, Misaki vio como la sangre brotó de los ojos y boca del muchacho, hasta formarse un pequeño charco en el que descansaba su cuerpo muerto.

La escena cambió nuevamente, ahora se podía ver a Kamijou enfrentarse a lo que parecía ser un contingente bien armado de… ¿las Monjas?

A pesar de lo inverosímil de las escenas, desde la ayuda en la pelea contra las monjas por parte de un grupo de gente armados con cosas que van desde hoyas y tablas de surf, hasta lanzas y espadas, e incluso un Esper de fuego que estaba vestido con ropas de sacerdote, Misaki pudo sentir que todos estos acontecimientos eran genuinamente verídicos.

No solo por la cantidad de detalles que podía encontrar, sino también por los sentimientos y emociones relacionados a los acontecimientos.

Ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el centro comercial subterráneo de la ciudad academia, peleando contra una Esper que controlaba la tierra y formo un enorme golem con ella para intentar asesinar a la amiga con gafas de Kamijou.

Esto, sin dudas fue el incidente en el que un Esper ajeno a la Ciudad academia invadió el centro comercial el primer día de clases.

Una vez más, la imagen había cambiado para dar paso a una imagen de un parque de atracciones en la noche, donde Kamijou se encontraba nuevamente con las monjas. Solo que en esta ocasión, parecían estar del mismo bando, en contra de las personas que había ayudado al muchacho la vez anterior. Aunque Misaki no puede estar segura de ello ya que no sabe el orden cronológico de los acontecimientos.

En esta ocasión, lo vio correr por la ciudad con un gato de calicó en el hombro. Poco después, se encontró en una azotea de algún edificio con la monja blanca de antes, atada y un hombre de cabello oscuro con los ojos y la boca sangrando. Al parecer, intentó leer la mente de la niña, pero esta logró defenderse.

Misaki se sorprendió de la cantidad de conflictos en los que se veía envuelto este chico. Pero más sorprendente era su fuerza y astucia para resolver dichas situaciones.

Sin embargo, lo que vio después la dejó con la mandíbula simplemente colgante.

Él … él se había enfrentado a Accelerator.

Él se había enfrentado a Accelerator y ganó.

Si en algún momento dudó que el chico frente a ella fuera tan fuerte como la Railgun, esas dudas se verían totalmente disipadas en este momento.

No solo se puso enfrente al Esper más poderoso, sino que además ganó.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver más de la pelea, la imagen vaciló nuevamente, sin embargo, la locación de los acontecimientos no pareció cambiar.

Pero en esta ocasión, los recuerdos parecían aun más borrosos y distorsionados que el resto, casi como si incluso le costara a él mismo recordarlos.

En la memoria, vio al muchacho de cabello negro parado con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa astuta, casi burlona en el rostro.

La persona frente a él, era difícil de definir, debido a lo nubloso que parecía.

A juzgar por su altura y complexión, era seguro suponer que la persona era de sexo masculino. Vestido de manera simple, lo único que era realmente distintivo en él, era la coloración inusual en su cabello.

Era de color azul, y a juzgar por la postura arrogante, parecía muy seguro frente a Kamijou.

De pronto, otra figura apareció por encima de uno de los contenedores.

A pesar de lo igualmente borroso que era, al igual que el chico de pelo azul en comparación con Kamijou, fue sencillo identificarlo.

Cabello rubio, dado a lo borroso de la imagen, parecía que había dos enormes manchas oscuras en su cara en donde deberían estar sus ojos, pero dado que ya lo había visto con claridad, era obvio que esas manchas eran realmente los anteojos de sol que lo vio llevar antes, a pesar de que era de noche.

Teniendo en cuenta que en los recuerdos anteriores lo vio en un charco de su propia sangre, era seguro decir que este recuerdo había ocurrido mucho antes de ese fatal incidente, y a juzgar por las reacciones de los tres individuos, este parecía ser la primera vez que se encontraban.

Una vez más, la imagen cambió y la nitidez y definición de esta le sorprendió muchísimo a la lectora de mentes.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darle un mayor pensamiento.

"Explota de adentro hacia afuera, Mago de las runas". Al instante, el cuerpo del Esper de fuego con túnicas de sacerdote se hinchó como un globo y finalmente estalló.

Como flores de cerezo, lo que parecían ser cartas y retazos de su ropa se deslizaron suavemente por el aire hasta llegar al suelo.

Sorprendentemente, los órganos, venas y arterias, siguieron intactos y conectados, incluso se puede ver la sangre circular a través, como si fuera un esquema retorcido de las vías de un subterráneo.

Misaki casi vomita el contenido de su estomago, de no ser porque físicamente no puede al estar en el interior de la mente del muchacho.

Pero luego ve algo que la impacta aun mas, el enemigo de pelo verde que le dio fin a la vida del compañero de Kamijou, le disparó a este ultimo una espada con lo que parecía ser una pistola medieval.

Al instante, el brazo de Kamijou se separa de su cuerpo, finamente cortado por el proyectíl lanzado. Y al igual que una fuente del parque, la sangre brotó del muñón del hombro, salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Por un segundo, Misaki no supo si la razón por la que no vio dolor e el rostro de Kamijou fue por el hecho de que esto era un recuerdo o porque se había quedado en shock por lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo Misaki sintió algo como un interruptor encenderse en la cabeza del chico y una presencia sondear peligrosamente cerca de ella, demasiado cerca como para hacerla sentir cómoda.

A pesar de todo, ella no se esperaba lo que vio hacer a Kamijou a continuación.

Él se echó a reír.

Se echó a reír.

Y por un segundo, la risa de la victoria que su enemigo de traje blanco estaba dando, se detuvo.

Poco a poco, Kamijou se acercó a su rival sin perder esa siniestra sonrisa en su rostro manchado con su propia sangre.

A pesar de los intentos del hombre de pelo verde por detener a Kamijou, todo lo que le lanzaba, parecía simplemente eludirlo y hasta desaparecer.

"Ohy! Alquimista, No pensarías que con eliminar mi brazo te desharías de mi Imagine Breaker. ¿verdad?".

Desesperado al ver que sus intentos por detener al chico eran infructíferos, el hombre intentó huir hacia la monja de pelo plateado que se encontraba durmiendo sobre una meza, solo para encontrar que el piroquinetico de antes, se había rearmado de alguna forma y se encontraba en celebración de la niña.

Sentado en el suelo y completamente aterrado ante la fuerza de sus adversarios, el hombre solo pudo ver en el horror como Kamijou se le iba acercando poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se había parado frente a él, sin basilar un poco en su sonrisa, e incluso lamio un poco de la sangre en su mejilla, como si le gustara su sabor.

"No hay forma de que puedas derrotarnos". Poco a poco, algo comenzó a salir del hombro de Kamijou. "Tu poder no es distorsionar la realidad con tus palabras…". Lo que salió de él, no era un brazo humano, no era un brazo en lo absoluto.

"Este chico es un mons…".

"… Sino que conviertes tus pensamientos en realidad!".

Lo que había salido era una cabeza de dragón.

De dos metros de largo, esta figura etérea era solo visible por la sangre que lo cubría.

Con un rugido estremecedor, la bestia abrió sus mandíbulas, preparándose para devorar al hombre de pelo verde, cuando de repente, toda la imagen se detuvo, casi como si alguien apretara el botón de pausa en una cinta de video.

Sin entender lo que había pasado, Misaki miró a su alrededor en busca de pistas que le explicaran lo que había pasado, cuando…

"Dime…"

Ella se congeló, lo que había oído era una voz. Sin embargo, esta vos era muy preocupante.

"¿Por qué vives así?".

Era su propia voz.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, vio que una imagen del recuerdo se había movido. Era la imagen del dragón, que ahora la miraba intensamente.

Cuando de pronto, abrió sus fauces nuevamente y el sonido salía de ellas.

Y lo hacía con la vos de Misaki.

"¿Por qué vives en una Ilusión?".

**Fin del capítulo 5**


	7. Conociendo la Verdad

**Notas del Autor: **no hay mucho que decir de este capítulo, actualmente me encuentro escribiendo el capitulo 13 (el viaje a Chioggia) si alguien tiene algunas ideas de cómo les gustaría que continuase, por favor, envíenme un review o PM.

Sin más que decir.

Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 6: Conociendo la verdad**

"¿Por qué vives en una ilusión?".

Fueron las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la bestia con la voz de la propia Misaki.

Por supuesto, ella no pudo prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta en sí. No cuando su cerebro seguía procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

Esto era simplemente inconcebible. Ella era la más poderosa telépata que existía, y ahora no solo una, sino dos personas habían logrado defenderse de sus incursiones.

La primera poseía una disciplina mental que, si bien era posible, era muy difícil de llegar a ella, razón por la cual Misaki se sintió completamente segura al intentar el mismo método en otra persona.

Ahora, otra entidad desconocida había detenido sus avances. No sabía si sentirse preocupada o simplemente molesta.

"Es muy contradictorio querer saber las verdades de otros cuando te niegas a admitir las propias". La vos de Misaki izo eco en la habitación que había proyectado la memoria de Kamijou.

Viendo nuevamente a lo que había hablado, Misaki decidió que debería concentrarse en salir de ahí rápidamente.

Pero cuando intentó hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Preocupándose, trató nuevamente, solo para ser recibida con el mismo resultado.

"No me gusta la gente que se mete en lo que no les incumbe". El dragón habló nuevamente.

Temblando de miedo, Misaki vio como la cabeza del reptil mitológico se iba acercando conforme el resto de su cuello iba saliendo del hombro de Kamijou.

Alimentada por su creciente pánico, Misaki reunió toda su fuerza en un último intento por liberarse de la mente del muchacho.

En un destello de luz cegadora que nacía desde la frente de Shokuhou, la habitación en la que se encontraban se desvaneció justo a tiempo antes de que el monstruo que había brotado de Kamijou cerrara sus fuertes mandíbulas sobre Misaki.

El desvanecimiento de la luz dio paso a la vista familiar del parque en el que se había topado con Kamijou antes de su incursión en su mente.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Shokuhou inspeccionó sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera muchos testigos.

Afortunadamente, parecía que el parque estaba desierto en el momento.

Ignorando esa pequeña sensación molesta en la parte posterior de su mente que le decía que algo andaba mal, se volteó para ver al chico que le había causado tantos problemas y decirle algún tipo de escusa para sus acciones.

Solo para congelarse ante él.

El joven estaba sumamente quieto, con la mirada baja y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

Sin embargo, algo estaba seriamente mal con esa imagen. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era el uniforme de la escuela que tenía cuando se encontraron, era una camiseta de mangas cortas muy sencilla. Sin embargo, estaba manchada con sangre y en lugar de un brazo derecho, una enorme cabeza de dragón estaba en su lugar.

Desconcertada, Misaki miró nuevamente a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla, ya sea por propia voluntad o viéndose obligado tras la habilidad de Mental Out.

Pero sin importar a donde viese, los únicos que estaban presentes, eran ellos dos.

Ni Kamijou, ni el dragón se habían movido ni un centímetro, con solo los ojos rojos del enorme lagarto mirándola con contemplación como si no fuera nada más que un insecto particularmente interesante.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, Misaki esperaba que por lo menos el dirigible que sobrevolaba la ciudad pudiera decirle la razón de la ausencia de toda gente.

Cuando, al mirar al cielo, Misaki tuvo que retener un grito de terror al no solo no ver al enorme vehículo aéreo, sino en su lugar ver lo que parecía ser una enorme tormenta negra que cubría la mayor parte del cielo con extrañas cosas flotando alrededor del vórtice.

Mirando más detenidamente, las cosas que flotaban, parecían ser como pantallas de video que estaba reproduciendo alguna que otra imagen que le resultaba imposible de distinguir dado la distancia.

"No pensaste que sería tan fácil huir ¿verdad?". Una vez más, fue su propia voz la que había hecho la pregunta, a pesar de que ella no había abierto su boca en lo absoluto.

Lentamente, se giró para enfrentarse al dragón quien seguía mirándola con suma intensidad.

Dando un paso atrás en la precaución, Misaki le preguntó con cautela. "¿Q-Quién eres?". Tragó saliva. "¿Qué eres?".

Por un segundo, ninguno habló, hasta que se escucho un sonido particular.

A pesar de la inocencia del sonido, Misaki pensó que era lo más horrible y escalofriante que había oído en toda su vida.

Era el sonido de su propia riza, venida desde la cabeza de dragón que se agitaba suavemente en consonancia con el sonido que estaba realizando.

"Si quieres saber Te puedo dar una pequeña demostración". Dijo el dragón sin ocultar la cantidad de malicia e intención asesina que emanaba de las palabras.

TAHP.

Un paso, Kamijou había dado un solo paso hacia adelante y fue toda la señal que Misaki necesitaba.

Se echó a correr como si el propio demonio la persiguiera, que teniendo en cuenta su situación, bien podría haber sido.

No tenía sentido, esta era la ciudad Academia, la central del mundo de la ciencia.

Cosas como la religión y supersticiones, cosas que no podían ser comprobadas a través de la ciencia, no deberían tener cabida aquí. Y sin embargo, en este momento se encontraba huyendo de algo que no podía explicar a sí misma.

Ella seguía atrapada en la mente de Kamijou, pese a sus más grandes esfuerzos. Había algo en la mente de Kamijou, algo incluso peor que lo que había en la mente del chico de pelo blanco.

Al principio, pensó que podría ser un caso DMP (Desorden de Múltiples Personalidades), pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Si ese era el caso, esta otra personalidad era la causa de su enorme poder, incluso sobre ella, una Level 5.

Pero de ser así. ¿Por qué la ciudad no le había informado de esta capacidad?

¿Oh tal vez si lo había hecho? Nadie sabía cual era la verdadera identidad del sexto Level 5 y su existencia estaba rodeada de rumores y especulaciones. Incluso uno decía que él se estaba escondiendo porque la había molestado al pedirle que fuera su novia.

Honestamente, si alguno de los otros Level 5 que eran hombres, le hubiese echo tal proposición, ella habría aceptado, después de todo, una alianza entre dos de los siete espers más poderosos de la ciudad, solo podía ser beneficioso para ambos.

Ese tonto rumor solo era una molestia, especialmente en los primeros días que había salido, cuando todas sus subordinadas se encontraban en un frenesí por encontrar al hombre que supuestamente había tenido el descaro de hacerle tal proposición inadecuada.

No era la primera vez que Misaki se había preguntado si algunos de los miembros de su camarilla tenían … hejem, gustos similares a los de Shirai Kuroko en cuanto a el mismo sexo.

Doblando una esquina que llevaba a un callejón en esta ciudad fantasma, Misaki se detuvo al ver que al final del camino, se encontraba Kamijou parado en la salida.

"¿Estas escapando de mí, o de la verdad que te persigue?". Preguntó el dragón.

Al darse la vuelta para salir del callejón y alejarse de esa cosa, el paisaje cambió mostrando un pasillo de unos dormitorios.

Siguiendo ese hacia adelante, sabiendo que este repentino cambio de escenario se debía a que todavía se encontraba en la mente de Touma, se encontró con Kamijou, solo que esta vez estaba usando su ropa de la escuela y estaba frente al esper de fuego que se vestía de sacerdote.

Aparentemente, su intento de huir del dragón que poseía a Kamijou, la había llevado a recorrer los recuerdos del chico.

"¡Fortis 931!". Le holló decir al extranjero pelirrojo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir viendo su interacción, sintió nuevamente la presencia que había sentido antes de que ese monstruo apareciera.

Volteándose nuevamente, vio que detrás de ella se encontraba nuevamente esa criatura y Kamijou quien la llevaba conectada a su hombro.

Así como un literal mar de llamas estallaba detrás de ella, haciendo ver al dragón y su portador mucho más atemorizantes, Misaki se sumergió en la conflagración sabiendo que las llamas no la quemarían ya que eran solo un recuerdo.

Cuando escucho el sonido de cristal rompiéndose y vio a las llamas desvanecerse en la nada, se precipitó hacia una puerta cuya manija parecía haberse derretido debido al intenso calor, pero que todavía parecía bastante funcional.

Al abrir la puerta, en lugar de encontrarse en algún dormitorio, se encontraba en un salón de clases.

En él se encontraban varias personas sentadas, escuchando lo que una pequeña niña de probablemente 12 años estaba diciendo.

Era bastante extraño la forma en que le prestaban atención, casi como si ella fuera su maestra.

Reconoció a varias personas, Kamijou obviamente, pero además, pudo ver que tanto el rubio de antes se encontraba allí.

Además, había una chica de cabello largo y negro que recordaba haberla visto desmallada usando un traje de miko donde Kamijou había peleado con el hombre de pelo verde y traje blanco.

Alguien que le había llamado mucho la atención, fue un muchacho que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados con una expresión de felicidad que lo hacía ver como un zorro, y parecía sumamente encantado con lo que la pequeña niña decía.

Lo que le había llamado la atención, era que tenía el pelo azul, probablemente él era el del recuerdo que se veía tan borroso de antes.

Acercándose a él para verlo más de cerca, notó que además de su inusual color de cabello, tenía perforada las orejas y usaba pendientes de plata.

Al oírlo suspirar por algo que la niña frente al pizarrón había dicho, se volteó para ver que era tan interesante en la niña, solo para congelarse al ver al dragón en frente de la clase mirándola fijamente.

Con la falsa esperanza de que no la hubiese visto, Misaki se dirigió lentamente a la salida de la clase por la parte de atrás, pero el dragón jamás quitó la mirada de ella, siguiéndola en cada paso sin hacer ningún ademan de querer seguirla, hasta que salió de la habitación.

Ahora se encontraba en las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, una vez más, Kamijou se encontraba en el recuerdo, en esta ocasión, parecía que se estaba enfrentando a la muchacha de cabello largo que había visto antes, junto al rubio en los recuerdos.

Mientras esta utilizaba un poder que parecía estar relacionado con el uso y manipulación de cables. Una vez más, sintió esa presencia detrás de ella, pero esta vez no volteó, sería inútil, ya sabía que él estaba parado allí, mirándola.

El corazón de Misaki estaba latiendo sumamente rápido y su respiración era irregular, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

El solo estaba jugando a un estúpido juego del gato y el ratón.

TAHP TAHP TAHP

Lentamente escuchaba como se acercaba, al cuarto paso, Shokuhou estalló en una carrera de velocidad en direcciona a la mujer con la ropa reveladora con el único objetivo de escapar de esa pesadilla que no paraba de perseguirla.

"¿Piensas que por huir de mi vas a poder seguir viviendo en esa ilusión?".

Apretando los ojos como si al hacerlo, podría evitar las palabras que su propia vos decía, Misaki siguió corriendo.

Siguió y siguió corriendo, hasta que se tropezó debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Rápidamente se levantó y miró hacia atrás para ver si la seguía, solo para darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba en una zona de la ciudad que parecía muy abandonada en la noche.

TUSH SNAP POHW

Mirando al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos de carne golpeándose, vio que nuevamente la imagen parecía muy distorsionada como para distinguirlas con facilidad, a excepción del propio Kamijou que se encontraba espalda con espalda junto con una figura rubia y otra con el pelo azul y aparentemente estaba peleando contra otras figuras indistinguibles.

Esta vez, Misaki no se detuvo a esperar que esa cosa la alcanzara y se dio a la fuga nuevamente esperando que así pudiera perderla más fácilmente.

Girando en otro callejón, se encontró en un pequeño parque iluminado por el resplandor naranja del sol al atardecer.

Desconcertada brevemente con la nitidez de este recuerdo en comparación con la anterior, Misaki se vio un tanto desorientada.

Mirando alrededor en busca de su perseguidor, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había aparecido.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de una pequeña figura sentada en uno de los columpios.

Era muy pequeño, probablemente de uno años a lo sumo viéndose muy deprimido y triste.

Y al igual que en la clase de Touma, lo que más llamo su atención, no era su actitud, sino su inusual color de cabello, o en este caso, la ausencia de uno.

El niño tenía el cabello blanco.

Por alguna razón le parecía muy familiar, casi como si lo hubiera visto antes, sin embargo …

De pronto, Misaki escuchó otras pisadas detrás de ella, nuevamente se congelo rogando de que no se tratara de su perseguidor.

Para su alivio, el que había originado el sonido, no era ese monstruo draconiano, era un niño.

Alrededor de la misma edad del otro chico, tenía el cabello negro de punta y una pequeña bandita medica en la mejilla derecha.

Se acercó al niño en el columpio y le empezó a hablar, en un principio el niño alvino no le había hecho caso y luego tímidamente le respondió, a pesar de que su expresión parecía menos que feliz y en realidad se veía muy triste con esos ojos rojos.

"¿Ojos Rojos?". Pensó Misaki sintiendo que debería reconocer al niño.

Era difícil para ella entender la interacción entre los dos ya que no había ningún sonido saliendo de sus bocas, era obvio que el niño de pelo negro era Kamijou cuando era pequeño.

Tras un poco más de charla ociosa por parte de Kamijou, este tomó la mano del niño de blanco y lo comenzó a arrastrar, probablemente para que jugara con él.

El alvino parecía genuinamente sorprendido por las acciones del otro chico mientras miraba con una expresión aturdido a la mano que lo sujetaba.

Lentamente, un rubor recorrió la cara del chico y su expresión pasó a una más tímida al seguir a Kamijou.

Decidiendo que por el momento no había peligro, decidió seguirlos, interesada por saber quién era el albino.

Los vio jugar juntos, construir un castillo en la caja de arena, jugar a las luchas entre sí y reír mucho, a pesar de que no podía escuchar el sonido de dichas rizas, sabía que eran verdaderas rizas de felicidad. Supuso que el chico tímido no tenía muchos amigos y por eso disfrutó tanto al estar con Kamijou.

"Es divertido ver la verdadera y simple que es la amistad entre los niños, ¿No?".

Misaki se congeló nuevamente al escuchar su voz.

"Por supuesto… Alguien como tú que solo se empeña en permanecer en una ilusión, nunca sabrá lo que es la verdadera amistad". Se escuchaba decir con un tono burlón.

Cansada de correr, se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a lo que sea que le esperaba del otro lado.

Solo para encontrar una puerta frente a ella.

Era maciza, echa de metal y parecía muy solida, casi blindada.

Lentamente la abrió, sabiendo que del otro lado se encontraba esa cosa esperándola.

Por un segundo pensó en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero descartó la posibilidad ya que obviamente no podía escapar de "eso".

Al abrirla, se encontró en un mundo vacio, completamente carente de todo y cualquier cosa, rodeada completamente por la negrura absoluta.

Caminando por varios minutos sin saber si avanzaba realmente o no, finalmente se detuvo al escuchar una voz masculina muy gruesa y ronca detrás de ella.

"¿Realmente te gusta esa ilusión verdad?".

Volteándose, miró de frente al enorme lagarto, solo que en esta ocasión, la cabeza parecía haber crecido por lo menos el doble y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su cuello no estaba unido al hombro de Kamijou, de hecho, no estaba unido a nada, solo parecía desaparecer en la oscuridad detrás de él.

Centrando su mirada en esos terribles ojos rojos, Misaki se preguntaba qué era eso de vivir en una ilusión que tanto parecía decir, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ablando, cuando de pronto el dragón habló nuevamente.

"Si estás tan empeñada en vivir en una ilusión … ". Rápidamente abrió sus enormes mandíbulas como si fuera a tragar a la pequeña e indefensa Misaki.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue mucho más perturbador.

En lugar de que de su boca brotase una enorme lengua o una llamarada de fuego como decían las leyendas, salió algo completamente diferente.

Había salido Kamijou.

Solo su torso era visible, perdiendo el resto de su cuerpo en los interiores de la garganta del dragón, estaba cubierto de sangre, vestía la camisa blanca de su escuela, que en todo caso solo lograba resaltar el rojo del fluido vital que lo cubría. Estaba con su brazo derecho extendido y su rostro oculto por su cabello, dejando solo ver una viciosa sonrisa que no se vería mal en la cara de un acecino.

" … Entonces … ". Dijo Kamijou en un tono demasiado alegre que no presagiaba nada bueno, e incluso Misaki creyó ver sus ojos por un segundo.

Ya no eran esos ojos azules que parecían aburridos e indiferentes al mundo como si estuvieran muy cansados.

Eran afilados y peligrosos, de color ámbar y a diferencia del chico de pelo blanco cuya mente había entrado antes, estos brillaban mas como una joya verdadera, pero lo que más le inquietaba, era las pupilas alargadas como las de un reptil.

Sin tener tiempo de escapar o reaccionar en consecuencia, la mano derecha del Kamijou ensangrentada se posó en su frente.

" … ¡Solo voy a romper esa ilusión!".

Con un estruendoso CRACK, el cuerpo entero de Misaki comenzó a estremecerse mientras cientos de pequeñas grietas aparecían en ella.

Gritando intensamente por un dolor que no podía decir de dónde venía, Misaki rogo en su mente que alguien le ayudara.

"¡Por favor!". Cerró los ojos. "¡Alguien!". Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, haciendo un camino por su fracturado rostro, moviéndose a través de las grietas. "¡Ayuda!".

¡CRACK!

Un sonido de ruptura mucho más fuerte se escuchó por sobre del de ruptura de su propio ser y silenciándolo por un instante.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que la aparente ruptura de su cuerpo se había detenido y al igual como en el momento en el que el dragón había aparecido, toda la imagen se había congelado como si alguien hubiera apretado el botón de pausa en una película.

Lentamente movió sus ojos hacia la esquina inferior izquierda por temor de romper algo de su ya fracturada cara, solo para ver una mano derecha emergen desde las sombras y sujetar su propia mano izquierda.

Con otro CRACK, el dragón y el Kamijou ensangrentado se desvanecieron conforme a sus partes se dispersaban como cristales rotos.

Un segundo más tarde, todo se había desvanecido y Misaki sintió que podría desmallarse del alivio.

**Escena Break**

La siguiente ves que Shokuhou abrió los ojos, fue inundada con las imágenes y sonidos del parque.

Ella había vuelto al mundo real.

Cualquier alivio que pudo haber sentido al no estar más en esa mente, se desvaneció al ver que el dueño de la mente se encontraba mirándola fijamente con el seño fruncido y sujetando su mano con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimar, pero si la suficiente para hacerle saber que no se iba a escapar pronto.

No al menos hasta que respondiera ciertas preguntas.

Touma no estaba seguro de quien era esta chica realmente, pero la forma en que había dicho la palabra hermana cuando el tema de conversación era Mikoto, lo puso muy nervioso.

Hacía solo hace un par de días que había ayudado a la mencionada electro master y a la miembro de Judgemen Shirai Kuroco en la captura de un grupo de espers que habían capturado los remanentes de Tree Diagram.

¿Podría ser que esto tenía algo que ver con el proyecto SHIFT Level 6?

Luego, entrecerró aun más los ojos. ¿Ho podría ser que cuando dijo hermana, se refería a Index?

Cuando la chica puso su mano sobre su rostro, Touma sintió que podría ser peligroso. Desde el incidente con Kazakiri donde una telépata trató de hablar con él a través de su mente sin éxito, supuso que las habilidades esper relacionadas con la mente no le afectaban.

Pero todavía recordaba como Aureulus Izzard había utilizado magia para hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la escuela Misawa Kram. De no haber sido por el hecho de que tocó su cabeza por accidente con su mano derecha, podría haberse olvidado completamente de todo el incidente.

Rápidamente, sujetó la mano de la rubia y tal como lo esperaba, el sonoro crack de la negación de alguna habilidad se había escuchado.

La rubia en cuestión parecía aturdida mientras lo miraba fijamente en el temor.

¿Estaba preocupada porque su plan no funcionó o era simplemente confusión porque su poder había sido detenido?.

"Dime…". Comenzó Touma con voz dura y la niña frente a él se estremeció. "¿Eres una telépata de algún tipo?".

Mirando ligeramente temerosa, Touma apretó aun más la mano que la sostenía. "¿Por qué estás aquí?". Comenzó. "¿Estás aquí por Index o por el experimento SHIFT Level 6?". La niña solo pareció encogerse más. Al ver que no parecía mucho de una amenaza, aflojó un poco su agarre, pero todavía lo sostuvo.

A pesar de que se estaba calmando, el acero en la voz de Kamijou no se redujo. "Contéstame". Le exigió a la rubia.

Temiendo por su seguridad al no saber si el chico frente a ella era inconsciente del dragón o si era el dragón en sí, decidió ser completamente honesta.

"Yo… yo… yo solo intenté averiguar algo sobre los rumores de un cierto Level 6 en la escuela que tú asistes". Comenzó ligeramente temerosa, pero se calmó al ver que el joven no parecía querer hacerle daño, a pesar de eso. Misaki no bajó la guardia en caso de que todo fuera solo un acto, después de todo, ella solía hacer el mismo tipo de cosas con tal de atraer a los demás a una falsa sensación de confort. "Cuando escuche que el supuesto novio de Misaka iba a la misma escuela, supuse que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para juntar algunos rumores". Que era en su mayoría cierto, si bien, no fue su propósito original, fue también uno de los factores principales en la ecuación.

Al oír nuevamente sobre los rumores, Touma tuvo que detenerse casi físicamente de soltar un gemido.

Grandioso, ahora no solo una, sino dos chicas de Tokiwaday lo habían abordado por causa de esos malditos rumores.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que su intento de lectura mental no estuviese relacionado con Index o el experimento, no quería decir que no hubiese visto nada.

"Dime. ¿Qué tanto viste?". Al verla estremecerse nuevamente, la tención volvió al cuerpo de Touma.

"¿Qué- qué fue exactamente ese recuerdo en el que Misaka se encontraba muerta en un callejón?".Misaki preguntó con cautela.

Touma inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire con cansancio.

Probablemente no iba a llegar a su primera clase hoy, esperaba que Fukiyose no le regañase demasiado por ser un vago perezoso o similar.

La chica obviamente había visto algo, a juzgar por su pregunta, vio algo relacionado con el experimento, pero debía cerciorarse de que no hubiese visto su interacción con los magos o peor aún, saber del hecho de su pérdida de memoria.

Reforzando su determinación, comenzó a caminar devuelta a su dormitorio arrastrando consigo a la chica. "Ven con migo un momento". Dijo sin siquiera voltearse a ver si la niña estaba de acuerdo o no.

Le agradeció profundamente a cualquier dios que hubiera impulsado a Tsuchimikado Maika a tener cupones de comida extra ese día y que Index no dudó en usarlos todos esa misma mañana, con suerte, nadie se iba a enterar que había llevado a una chica a su dormitorio.

**Escena Break**

No era muy del estilo de Kamijou ser tan directo con este tipo de cosas, pero desde que se había enterado que Emiya era un Level 6, las cosas habían ido un poco locas. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus secretos salieran a la luz en este momento.

Y ahora, se encontraba sentado en su habitación con una chica que solo se había reunido una vez antes, en la cual, ella había estado inconsciente.

El se sentía muy reacio a hablar de sus recuerdos, especialmente con una completa extraña.

Sin embargo, era preferible esto a que ella intentara averiguar todo por su cuenta.

Sabía que se iba a sentir culpable por develar algunos de los secretos de Mikoto, ya que la rubia frente a él parecía particularmente interesada en los acontecimientos que rodeaban al experimento y las Imoutos, pero...

Tras la pequeña introducción a su dormitorio, Touma se fue a la cocina para preparar algo que los dos pudieran beber mientras platicaban, además, pensó que la chica estaba un poco nerviosa por estar a solas con un chico en un dormitorio.

Misaki estaba ciertamente nerviosa, sin embargo, no se debía al hecho de estar con un chico, estaba más bien preocupada, ya que no sabía bien que pensar sobre Kamijou.

No estaba segura si ese dragón era solo un eco en su mente o si podría tomar control del cuerpo de Kamijou si se lo proponía, además, no creía que podría contar con la ayuda de sus poderes para sacarla de cualquier aprieto, ya que se habían demostrado inútiles contra él.

Ella estaba completamente segura que como una Level 5 podría salir fácilmente de cualquier situación, razón por la cual, había venido sin ningún tipo de refuerzos por parte de sus allegadas.

La teoría de que Kamijou era realmente el sexto Level 5, parecía muy plausible, le habían dicho que el intentar controlar a cualquiera de los otros Level 5 sería imposible dado que sus Personal Reality eran demasiado complejas y desarrolladas para ser influenciadas de esa manera.

Claro, ella podría intentar un ataque psíquico, pero como mucho, solo lograría darles una gran jaqueca, y comparando el nivel de destrucción que los otros podían lograr en comparación suya, sería una jugada sumamente riesgosa.

Cuando Touma se sentó nuevamente en el lado opuesto de la mesa en la que se encontraba Shokuhou, comenzó su interrogatorio.

Se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de que ella era la quinta Level 5, Mental Out, también conocida como la reina de Tokiwadai.

Pero, sin dudas, mas sorprendida fue Misaki al enterarse de que el joven frente a ella, era en realidad un Level 0 sin ningún tipo de renombre.

No podía estar segura si le estaba mintiendo o no, y definitivamente, no iba a intentar averiguarlo usando su poder.

Le conto varias cosas que vio cuando estuvo en su mente, excluyendo las que pensó que serian sin importancia, tales como los recuerdos que eran demasiado borrosos como para distinguirlos y el recuerdo en el que se encontraba jugando con otro chico en un pequeño parque, esos parecían muy insignificantes.

Ella, sin embargo, se concentro en la batalla con todos los otros espers.

Touma casi dio un suspiro de alivio al enterarse de que la chica frente a él había confundido todos los magos con espers.

Pero, por desgracia, tras la finalización del recuento de cosas que Misaki había visto, esta le repitió la pregunta de lo que había pasado en la memoria de Mikoto en el callejón.

Sopesando sus opciones, pensó que la mejor manera de que ella se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, era si ella misma veía las cosas con sus propios ojos.

"Está bien. Te voy a dejar que mires en mis recuerdos del incidente". Dijo para la incredulidad de Shokuhou. "Pero tienes que prometerme un par de cosas. ¿Está bien?".

Misaki no sabía que contestarle. Por un lado, ella no quería volver a meterse en la mente del chico quien era obviamente peligroso.

Por otro lado, era el propio chico el que se lo estaba pidiendo, no estaba completamente segura si él era así de confiado con las personas, o si sabía que ella no podría ganarle dentro de su mente, tal y como lo había hecho antes.

Decidiendo que podía tomar este riesgo, dada la oferta de Kamijou, asintió lentamente.

"Bien… ". Comenzó Kamijou. "Primero que nada, tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que ocurrió en ese incidente y que no vas a divulgar los secretos ni de Misaka ni los míos". Shokuhou asintió, no era tan tonta como para involucrarse en algo relacionado con el lado oscuro de la academia, ella sabía de su existencia, sin embargo, prefería quedarse en la luz, lejos de todos esos peligros.

"Segundo, y esto es más que nada una simple sugerencia. No vallas abusando de tus poderes, podrían terminar metiéndote en problemas si lees la mente de alguien que no debes". Los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado a Yamisaka Ouma tras leer la mente de Index pasaron por la cabeza de Touma.

Asintiendo, Misaki levantó su mano izquierda lentamente hasta llegar a tocar la cara de Kamijou.

**Escena Break**

Por extraño que pareciera, en esta ocasión podía ver a los recuerdos con suma claridad y sin ningún tipo de interferencia.

Estaba parada afuera de una tienda de libros junto al Kamijou de la memoria.

Poco a poco, lo siguió al callejón donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de quien al parecer era realmente la hermana de Misaka Mikoto.

Tras llamar a los Anty-Skills, se adentraron junto con ellos, solo para encontrar que el cadáver había desaparecido.

Poco después, Misaki se sorprendió al ver un literal ejército de Misakas, con uno de ellas cargando una bolsa para cadáveres del que se podía ver un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño.

Fue cuando Kamijou se enteró del experimento y lo que implicaba.

Misaki se sentía enferma, al igual que la mayoría, había escuchado los rumores de que los científicos estaban intentando clonar a los Level 5 para realizar su propio ejército. Al parecer, el proyecto fue un fracaso dado que ninguno de los clones igualaba al original en fuerza, pero aparentemente, les encontraron otro trabajo.

Ser el ganado de ejecución para permitirle a Accelerator subir de nivel.

Por un segundo, Misaki quiso salir del callejón para aclarar un poco su mente, la idea de que se crearan 20000 vidas solo para ser ejecutadas, era mucho que tomar.

Si bien, la gente podría argumentar que ella misma usaba a los demás como juguetes, jamás aria algo que las lastimara gravemente o que pusiera en peligro sus vidas.

Cuando miró en la esquina que la llevaría a la salida del callejón pensó que si daba algunos pasos o entraba por alguna puerta, podría ver más recuerdos de Kamijou, ya que había sido él quien lo había invitado, tal vez no había tanto peligro.

Pero cuando dio un paso en la dirección de una de las puertas traseras de una de las tiendas, vio en una pared que daba hacia otro callejón, la sombra de un dragón.

Era bastante obvio lo que significaba, ya sea el dragón o el propio Kamijou le habían dejado ver los recuerdos del incidente que involucraba a Misaka y ningún otro.

Girándose nuevamente hacia el Kamijou de la memoria, Misaki pudo sentir que esa sombra todavía estaba allí, como si la vigilara en caso de que diese un paso en falso.

Poco después de salir del callejón tras las inquietantes revelaciones, Kamijou se dirigió hacia los dormitorios externos de Tokiwaday en los que se alojaba Misaka Mikoto.

Vio como gracias a Shirai, Kamijou logro entrar en los dormitorios.

Honestamente, alguien que trabajaba para Judgement, ayudando a un chico a colarse en los dormitorios de las niñas. Bueno, no se podría esperar mucho de alguien que se la pasa acostada en la cama de la chica que le gustaba, solo para poder sentir su olor, realmente, los niveles de perversión de Shirai Kuroco eran muy altos.

Misaki tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír ante la vista del extraño oso de peluche que la Railgun guardaba bajo su cama.

Claro que realmente podría haberse reído a sus anchas ya que nadie en esa memoria podría escucharla o interactuar con ella.

Sin embargo, ella era una Ojou-sama y sería muy inapropiado de ella estallar en risas de esa manera.

Después de eso, salió junto con Kamijou con los papeles que detallaban el experimento para encontrar a Misaka.

Fue difícil para ella ver a la fuerte Misaka Mikoto tan rota y desesperada, lo suficiente como para sacrificar su vida para tratar de acabar con la pesadilla que la atormentaba.

A pesar de que ambas no se llevaban bien, Misaki no podía imaginarse la carga que debió haber sido el saber que era la responsable de la creación de 20000 vidas y la muerte cruel y despiadada de las mismas.

Se sorprendió al ver a Kamijou recibir el ataque de rallos múltiples de la Railgun sin ningún intento por defenderse.

Esto solo la hacía más confusa, no creía que alguien tan noble como Kamijou, quien estaba dispuesto a ser gravemente herido para evitar que otros muriesen, fuera la misma persona que podía proyectar en su mente algo como ese dragón.

Cuando Kamijou despertó, se encontraba en el regazo de Misaka, mientras esta lloraba de angustia por todo el dolor que le había causado al chico, por la muerte de todas las SISTERs, por su propia debilidad y por ser tan impotente.

Jurándole vencer a Accelerator, Kamijou se fue a enfrentarse al que podría ser, posiblemente el ser más poderoso del mundo.

La pelea fue tal cual como la recordaba, solo que en esta ocasión pudo apreciar mejor el dialogo de los personajes y entender mucho mejor lo que ocurría.

**Escena Break**

Tras finalizar el sondeo mental, Misaki estaba muy pálida.

Luego de una pequeña charla con Kamijou en la que le prometió que jamás le develaría esto a nadie, Misaki se disponía a salir.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia Kamijou nuevamente.

"Dame tu teléfono". Dijo rotundamente.

Confundido, Touma le preguntó. "¿He? ¿Para qué lo quieres?".

"Me gustaría tener una forma de contacto con usted. Sé que no parezco alguien de confianza, teniendo en cuenta que invadí su privacidad mental sin permiso, pero me gustaría extenderle una mano amiga, en caso de que se encontrase en una situación complicada". Habló claramente con la mano extendida, esperando a que Kamijou le diera su teléfono.

Vacilando por solo un segundo, Touma le dio su celular y ella el suyo para intercambiar números.

Cuando los teléfonos volvieron a sus respectivos dueños, Touma le sonrió a la chica frente a él ligeramente cuando le dijo. "Está bien. Además, si te metes en problemas por causas ajenas, voy a ayudarte también". Honestamente, Touma no tenía la más mínima intención de involucrar a esta chica en cualquiera de sus problemas, pero iba a estar dispuesto a ayudarla, siempre y cuando no se hubiese metido en problemas por sus propias acciones como la de hoy.

Además, se sentía un poco culpable, después de verla tan pálida e insegura, probablemente iba a tener pesadillas tras ver los horrores que aguardaban en las sombras.

Misaki había pensado que sería inteligente ofrecerle su ayuda a este chico, si bien, parecía alguien poco importante, sus memorias demostraban lo contrario. El relacionarse con él podría ser peligroso, al menos que lo hiciese de forma indirecta.

Pensó que tras ayudarlo en un par de ocasiones, él le devolvería la cortesía. Sin embargo, no pensó que fuera tan noble como para ofrecerle su ayuda tan desinteresadamente.

Por supuesto, ella entendió lo que quería decir con eso de "causas ajenas".

Pero el saber que él quería ayudarla, incluso después de lo que había intentado hacer, le dio una sensación cálida de confianza hacia esta persona.

Saliendo del dormitorio, se dirigió hacia Tokiwadai, iba a tener que alterar algunos recuerdos para que nadie recordase su ausencia.

Claro, le había prometido a Kamijou. No Touma-san, que no iba a abusar de sus poderes.

Pero evitar una mancha como esa en su historial, bien justificaba sus acciones, al menos en la mente de Misaki.

Por otro lado, Touma fue regañado por Fukiyose por saltarse la primera hora y al final fue obligado a quedarse hasta tarde con Komoe-sensei mientras equilibraba un huevo en la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, Emiya se ofreció a hacer la cena para todos nuevamente, por lo que esperó que Index no lo mordiese al volver.

Por desgracia, cuando volvió a su dormitorio, cubierto de yema de huevo crudo, Index estaba muy molesta, porque Emiya no le dejó comer la comida hasta que el llegara.

Touma apreció el gesto, pero en lo personal, él hubiese preferido comer una comida fría y solo, a tener que ser el comido por Index.

Tras terminar la cena y una breve explicación a Emiya de lo que consistía el Daihaseisai, todos se fueron a la cama.

Para descansar tras un largo día.

Lo iba a necesitar, ya que en las próximas semanas, la vida de todos iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Sin embargo, esa noche, Shokuhou Misaki no pudo dormir bien, ya que sus sueños se vieron invadidos por las imágenes de dos personas adultas, una masculina y una femenina, cuyas características eran irreconocibles por las sombras, mientras golpeaban a una niña pequeña.

Cuando Misaki se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se preguntó que podría haber sido ese extraño sueño.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**


	8. Un Día de Deportes

**Notas del autor:** hola de nuevo y lamento la tardanza de un día en la publicación este capítulo, ni excusa, es que mi abuela falleció la noche anterior. Así que en ese momento estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad para distraerse.

Ahora el capítulo.

*Spoiler*

Primero que nada el enfrentamiento entre la escuela de Kamijou y la academia Kirigaoka. Y originalmente la escuela de Touma se enfrentó a otra, pero con la intervención de Caren, más que nada por diversión, terminaron enfrentándose a esta.

Por otra parte para los que no hayan leído el manga de railgun, el séptimo level cinco y la quinta, son los que un discurso de apertura.

Notarán quienes han hecho varias partes de la historia, principalmente lo hago porque no habría prácticamente ningún cambio de cannon, en cuanto a Caren, sigo sin estar muy seguro de mi representación de ella, pero me aferró a esta versión.

Otros puntos importantes, son las conversaciones entre Uiharu y Kuroko sobre las personas desaparecidas. Es, es un aviso de un futuro arco argumental. No esperaban que siguiera toda la historia de Index al pie de la letra ¿verdad?

En cuanto al recuerdo de Fukiyose sobre el pasado de Touma, es porque pienso explotara el pasado desconocido de él.

Esperen más información en los próximos capítulos.

Finalmente, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos por fin algo de violencia. ¡Sí! ¡Violencia!

Sin más que decir, comencemos con el show.

**Capítulo 7: Un Día De Deportes**

Ojos de color ámbar, afilados como el acero, miraron directamente a unos ojos azules que tenían una mirada cansada.

A pesar de las diferencias entre las miradas, fue el de los ojos cansados el que habló primero.

"Emiya. Yo te culpo de todo esto".

Kamijou Touma y Emiya Shirou se encontraban parados juntos en el medio de un campo de atletismo frente a un equipo de chicas pertenecientes a la academia para niñas Kirigaoka.

Pocas horas antes, Touma había llegado a su escuela tras haber hecho una apuesta con Misaka Mikoto de que si la escuela de uno ganaba, el otro debía hacer todo lo que el ganador dijera.

Pero cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros actuaban como si les hubiese dado un golpe de calor.

Al parecer, todos habían estado celebrando la noche anterior por lo que hoy estaban padeciendo los efectos de quedarse hasta tarde.

Poco después, Fukiyose Seiri y Ortencia Caren quienes eran miembros voluntarios del comité, habían aparecido junto a Emiya Shirou quien se ofreció a ayudarles también, a pesar de que oficialmente no era parte del comité del Daihaseisai.

Por alguna oscura razón, Fukiyose culpó a Touma del bajo estado de ánimo del resto de la clase a pesar de que él ni siquiera había participado de la fiesta de la noche pasada.

El día anterior tras terminar las clases, Shokuhou Misaki le había enviado un mensaje para que se reunieran a tomar algo en un café en el centro comercial Seven Mist.

Para Touma, ella solo estaba intentando familiarizarse más con su nuevo amigo. Para Misaki, esta era una forma muy simple de conocer más sobre la personalidad de Kamijou Touma. Ella todavía no estaba completamente segura de si él era realmente así de amable o si su verdadera personalidad era la de esa bestia que habitaba en su interior.

Durante la discusión que tuvo con Fukiyose, todos escucharon a otro profesor burlarse de Komoe-sensei sobre sus patéticos estudiantes.

Eso motivó al resto para que dieran lo mejor en su primer evento.

Por desgracia, debido a la interferencia de cierta monja de pelo blanco, en lugar de enfrentarse a una escuela mixta como se tenía planeado, en su lugar se tenían que enfrentar a la escuela para niñas Kirigaoca.

Dado que esa era la escuela a la que había asistido Himegami Aisa antes de transferirse, tenían una buena idea sobre sus oponentes. Lamentablemente, no eran buenas noticias.

La academia Kirigaoca se especializaba en espers raros, tales como la habilidad Deep Blood de Himegami, por lo que se iban a enfrentar a espers poderosos.

Sin embargo Caren Ortencia tenía un plan, que según ella, no podía fracasar.

Cuando se los explicó a sus compañeros, todos, excepto Fukiyose, estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una victoria asegurada si hacían eso.

Y así, se inicio el plan donde Emiya Shirou y Kamijou Touma usarían su habilidad más poderosa y devastadora.

Habilidad de seducción rango EX+++, la habilidad con la que podían conquistar el corazón de prácticamente cualquier chica.

En un principio, ambos de los chicos se habían negado, sin embargo Caren era poco más que un demonio cuando de convencer a la gente se trataba.

"Si no haces lo que digo, voy a decirles a todos donde vive la hermana Index y con quien". Declaró mientras miraba fijamente a Touma sin pestañear.

Sudando balas ante la intensa mirada de la chica frente a él, Kamijou aceptó de mala gana, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción si no quería que su vida social fuera completamente erradicada, y además no quería que alguien le informara a Anty-Skill que vivía con una chica que no aparecía en los registros de la ciudad.

En cuanto a Emiya Shirou.

"Tú lo vas a hacer, y punto". Fue todo lo que la joven le dijo.

Shirou pensó por un segundo en protestar tal orden, pero se resignó sabiendo mejor que intentar cualquier cosa en contra de Caren.

Fue aquí donde el joven desafortunado le echó la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su compañero de clases de pelo blanco.

Shirou por su parte, solo pudo reírse nerviosamente mientras estaba de acuerdo en que de no ser por él, probablemente Caren jamás hubiese insistido en tal táctica ridícula.

Resignándose a su destino, ambos muchachos miraron fijamente a las chicas frente a ellos y les dieron sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.

**Escena Break.**

Fue con una gran sorpresa por parte de los dos chicos, que el plan de hecho funcionó. En el momento en que les dieron a las chicas sus sonrisas, la mayoría se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Fue durante estos momentos de distracción que el resto de la clase atacó con el equivalente de salvas completas a las chicas de Kirigaoca.

Sin tener un segundo para contraatacar o defenderse, la victoria fue conseguida con perdidas mínimas.

**Escena Break**

Desconocido para ambos, dos chicas vieron el combate, una de ella era la 3ª Level 5, Misaka Mikoto. La otra era una monja de pelo plateado y ropas blancas que respondía al nombre de Index.

Para Mikoto, la estrategia había sido desconcertar al enemigo fingiendo enviar a solo dos miembros, mientras el resto aprovechaba el hecho de que todos se estarían concentrando en los dos muchachos y tomarlos por sorpresa.

Por supuesto, no iba a admitirle a nadie que cuando vio a ese idiota dar esa sonrisa de confianza, sintió su corazón ir todo doki doki.

Por otro lado, para Index, quien había hablado previamente con Caren quien le había dicho que tenía un plan para ganar, era completamente obvio que esta victoria se debía completamente a su gran ingenio.

Y al igual que Mikoto que estaba junto a ella, jamás diría a nadie que al ver a Touma dar esa sonrisa izo que los ángeles cantasen en su pecho.

Inflando el pecho para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, dijo en voz alta. "Hmm, ¡como era de esperarse del plan de Caren-sama!".

Mirando a la chica vestida de monja junto a ella el jactarse de la estrategia de batalla como si hubiese sido idea suya, Mikoto centró su mirada en una de las dos personas con cabello blanco en el campo.

Caren Ortencia.

Hace un par de días, Misaka pensó que ella podría haber sido la supuesta Level 6, basándose en su apariencia, sin embargo, se enteró rápidamente que era calificada como un Level 1.

Sin embargo, le llamó mucho la atención de que cuando la había visto por primera vez, la vio manipular una tela roja como si fuera un tentáculo o similar, pero al ver sus datos, descubrió que sus poderes eran completamente diferentes.

Entrecerrando los ojos, pensó que durante el Daihaseisai, un evento cuyo propósito principal era obtener la información de los espers en combate, tendría una mejor oportunidad de averiguar más sobre la chica misteriosa.

Sin embargo, ella no había hecho uso de ningún tipo de habilidad y solo se había quedado atrás dirigiendo.

Esperó que tuviera mejor oportunidad más adelante, ella estaba decidida a averiguar quién era realmente esa chica.

**Escena Break**

Al mismo tiempo, otra chica de Tokiwadai se encontraba teniendo pensamientos similares a los de Mikoto, exceptuando los que involucraban a su corazón.

Shokuhou Misaki vio con diversión como una escuela con la marca de tener gente débil había vencido a una de las academias más prestigiosas de la ciudad, una que estaba al nivel de Tokiwadai y que ella misma y muchas otras planeaban transferirse al finalizar la escuela media.

Había estado en un estado de ánimo un poco osco desde que el 7º Level 5, Attack Crash había sido el centro de atención durante el discurso de apertura.

Pero al ver al joven con el que se había vuelto muy cercana en el último par de días, le había levantado el ánimo.

Mientras se dirija hacia el lugar donde el siguiente encuentro se llevaría acabo, vio a una mujer rubia extranjera con un busto impresionante y un atuendo muy debelador caminar con lo que parecía ser un cartel envuelto.

Recordando como la Railgun le había acusado de ser una chica mayor fingiendo ser una estudiante de escuela media, pensó en lo divertido que sería ver la reacción de ella ante una persona como esta.

Fue en ese momento que recordó las difíciles pruebas que la chica de pelo castaño había pasado y como ella misma se había comprometido a mejorar su relación con ella, así sea solo para que no tuviera que preocuparse tanto por las cosas.

Volteando nuevamente para echarle otro vistazo a la mujer voluptuosa, notó que había desaparecido.

Mirando a un lado y otro, no vio rastros de ella, y por alguna razón, sintió algo pesado depositarse en su estomago.

**Escena Break**

Tras terminar el partido, Kamijou Touma fue a buscar su teléfono celular para contactarse con Index.

Emiya Shirou lo acompañaba para recoger un cambio de ropa, ya que se había tropezado cuando el resto de sus compañeros atacó y terminó cayendo sobre un lugar que había sido atacado por un hidrokinetico y terminó cubierto de lodo.

Desgraciadamente, cuando ambos entraron al salón, se encontraron con una muy desnuda Fukiyose, vestida solo con unas bragas de color rosa.

Luego de un buen número de disculpas, ambos se quedaron fuera del aula esperando a que Fukiyose terminara de cambiarse. Tuvieron una pequeña charla en donde ambos se enteraron de que Seiri parecía tener una tendencia a comprar cosas por correo y a través de los infomerciales, siempre y cuando se tratase de algún artículo relacionado con la buena salud.

Fue en este momento en el que la boca de Kamijou molestó a la chica con algunos comentarios sumamente mal ubicados.

Con un fuerte ¡slam!. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una muy enfurecida Fukiyose que arrojó el bolso de Touma a la cara del chico, y luego le dio un cabezazo a Shirou.

**Escena Break**

Frotándose la nariz adolorida por haber sido golpeada por un bolso de deportes arrojado por Fukiyose, Kamijou Touma se encontraba caminando junto con sus compañeros de clase Caren Ortencia y Emiya Shirou, y también iba con ellos, la chica llamada Index.

Le había prometido a Index llevarla a comer tras el evento, y Emiya, quien los había escuchado, se ofreció a pagar por la comida como disculpa por haberlo metido en una difícil situación a causa de Caren.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al restaurante, una mujer de pelo azul y uniforme de Anty-Skill colocó un cartel frente a ellos impidiéndoles el paso.

"Lo siento chicos, pero esta ruta está cerrada".

El nombre de esta mujer era Yomikawa Ahio, y era profesora en la escuela a la que asistían los chicos, exceptuando por Index que no asistía a ninguna escuela en particular.

Al parecer la calle había sido cerrada a causa de un desfile que iba a ocurrir pronto, y pese a que el restaurante al que todos pensaban ir estaba justo enfrente, tendrían que tomar una ruta a través de un pasaje subterráneo que estaba a 3 Km, pero, para cuando hiciesen eso, el siguiente evento ya abría comenzado.

Furiosa porque le habían negado su comida, Index miró a Touma como si fuera el responsable de eso.

"Tooooouuuuumaaaa".

Cayendo en un viejo hábito, Index se puso en posición para morder a Touma, cuando se congeló.

Lentamente miro a la chica de cabello blanco a la derecha de Touma y vio como está, la miraba con una expresión en blanco. Sin embargo, para Index, ella le estaba dando un seño de desaprobación ante sus supuestas acciones.

Resignándose a simplemente fulminar con la mirada al chico de pelo negro, Index levantó un dedo como si fuese a regañarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

Una mancha de color blanco y café, apareció y se llevó a rastras al joven con el pelo de punta.

"¡Bien, te atrapé! ¡Eres mi boleto a la victoria!". Gritaba Misaka Mikoto mientras arrastraba a Kamijou y se alejaba a alta velocidad.

Parpadeando en sorpresa por lo que acababan de ver, Caren solo pudo decir. "Bueno … al parecer sus instintos femeninos han vuelto con mucha fuerza".

Tanto Index como Shirou se quedaron mirando con desconcierto a Caren tras ese comentario.

**Escena Break**

"¡Yo lo mato!". Gritó una chica con dos coletas en una silla de ruedas que estaba siendo llevada por una chica con uniforme de marinero con flores en la cabeza mientras miraban una transmisión en la que aparecía Misaka Mikoto junto a cierto joven compartiendo una bebida.

"Misaka-san se veía muy animada". Comentó la niña con flores haciendo caso omiso de las declaraciones de homicidio que su compañera acababa de hacer.

Estas niñas eran Shirai Kuroko y Uiharu Kazari respectivamente, ambas eran miembros de Judgement y ambas eran buenas amigas de Misaka Mikoto.

Shirai es la compañera de dormitorio de Mikoto y la sempai de Uiharu en Judgement, a pesar de que esta ultima jamás la trataba como una y su relación es mas como la de iguales.

La razón por la que Kuroko se encontraba en silla de ruedas, se debía a que hace varios días, tuvo un enfrentamiento con una esper llamada Musujime Awaki, cuya habilidad era Move Point.

Tras una gran pelea, Kuroko terminó muy lastimada e incluso recibió un disparo en el torso, probablemente hubiera muerto cuando Musujime intento colapsar las 11 dimensiones sobre ella, de no ser por ese bárbaro que suele rondar alrededor de Misaka.

De alguna forma, evitó el colapso de 11 dimensiones, con su mano atorada en la 3ª dimensión.

Dado que sus heridas no se habían curado completamente todavía, debía hacer reposo, sin embargo podría participar de los eventos el tercer día, si mostraba mejoría.

En cuanto a Uiharu, la razón por la que no estaba usando un uniforme de deportes, se debía a que a causa del Daihaseisai, la seguridad de la ciudad se veía sumamente reducida para permitir el ingreso del público y para evitar el robo de información, todos los miembros de Judgement y Anty-Skill se les había ordenado mantenerse alerta.

Claro, dado que los miembros de Judgement eran todos estudiantes, se turnaban durante un día, permitiéndoles participar de por lo menos, la mitad de los eventos.

Dado que Uiharu consideraba muy duro el trabajo, sacó a Kuroko del hospital con la escusa de que a pesar de su incapacidad para realizar tareas agobiantes, bien podría ser de ayuda en la vigilancia.

"Así que para eso secuestró a Touma". Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

Volteándose, Kazari vio una cara conocida.

"¡Por aquí Caren-san!". Gritó con entusiasmo al reconocer a la niña de pelo blanco que se había reunido brevemente hace algún tiempo.

Esta vez, se encontraba con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos dorados al igual que ella.

"HA. Uiharu-san, es bueno volver a verte. Permíteme presentarte, este es un buen amigo mío y compañero de clases Emiya Shirou".

La joven con flores en la cabeza se sonrojó ligeramente cuando el chico mayor se inclinó ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa muy amable.

"Encantado de conocerte, Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou". Dijo el único chico del grupo con una suave sonrisa.

"I-Igualmente Emiya-san! Ha y esta es mi compañera de Judjement Shirai Kuroko-san". Contestó rápidamente intentando cubrir su vergüenza.

Tras las presentaciones, Shirou le preguntó a la niña con el uniforme de marinero como había conocido a Caren.

Al parecer se habían cruzado hace un tiempo cuando Shirou la había enviado en busca de ingredientes para la cena.

"Dime Uiharu-san, ¿por qué no llevas ropa de deportes?. Entiendo que tu compañera no puede participar dado sus lesiones, sin embargo ¿Por qué tú no estás participando?". Preguntó Shirou curiosamente.

"Eso se debe a que los miembros de Judgement deben ayudar a los Anty-Skills en sus tareas de vigilancia y solo participan en los eventos un día sí y el otro no". Contestó la niña en silla de ruedas.

Ella normalmente no se llevaba bien con los de sexo masculino. Esto tenía que ver en gran parte con sus preferencias sexuales. Usted ve, Kuroko era una lesbiana declarada, no solo eso, era muy expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos con respecto a cierta electromaster que pasaba a ser su compañera de cuarto.

Sin embargo, el chico frente a ella parecía muy cortés y educado, de hecho, a Kuroko le resultaba difícil encontrar razones para enfadarse con él.

Luego de una pequeña charla, ambos grupos se separaron para seguir con sus actividades.

Mientras el par de Chicas de Judgement seguían su camino, la lesbiana preguntó. "Así que dime Uiharu. ¿Hay alguna noticia nueva que debería saber?".

Dudando por medio segundo, Kazari le contestó. "Bueno, hay rumores de gente desaparecida, los altos mandos nos pidieron que no revelásemos esta información a nadie para que no cunda el pánico te lo estoy diciendo ya que tu lo sabrías pronto al ser un Miembro de Judgement, pero me ordenaron que te digiera que no le informaras nada a Misaka-san ya que si el que estaba detrás de esto era del exterior, exponer a uno de nuestros Level 5 sería muy arriesgado".

Considerando lo que le habían dicho, Kuroko estuvo de acuerdo. Si su Onee-sama se enteraba de algo como esto, iba a meter su cabeza sin importarle su propia seguridad. Solo esperaba que si se enteraba por otros medios, no se enfadara con ella por ocultarle secretos.

**Escena Break**

Kamijou Touma estaba bastante preocupado.

Después de haber sido arrastrado por Misaka, fue al lugar en donde había dejado a Index, solo para encontrar que se había ido. Cuando se disponía a buscarla, vio a su compañero de clases Tsuchimikado Motoharu ablando con un chico de 14 años con el cabello rojo más alto que el.

El nombre de esta persona era Styl Magnus, un mago de Necesarius de la Iglesia anglicana, la Iglesia a la que pertenecía Index.

Al parecer, se encontraba en la ciudad debido a que un miembro de la Iglesia católica romana, Lidvia Lorenzeti, estaba esperando la entrega de un paquete que iba a ser entregado por otra maga llamada Oriana Thompson.

El paquete en cuestión era una poderosa arma llamada Stab Sword, un arma que era capaz de matar a un santo.

Le habían pedido que mantuviera alejada a Index para que otros magos que podían rastrear a la monja no se involucraran en la misión.

**Escena Break**

Luego de un evento que involucraba pelotas gigantes, Tanto Shirou como Caren notaron que Kamijou se encontraba más bien distraído, pero cuando fueron a buscarlo, este parecía haberse desvanecido.

Recorrieron varios lugares, sin embargo no habían encontrado al chico.

Fue tras esto que se les ocurrió que podría estar en busca de la otra monja. Pensando que sería mucho más fácil localizar al chico de pelo negro si primero encontraban a la monja de cabellos plateados, Caren intentó llamarla por teléfono, hasta que Shirou le recordó que Index no había cargado la batería de su propio teléfono.

Quejándose de cómo la pequeña monja era desconectada de la tecnología moderna, Caren arrastró a Shirou al lugar donde había un mayor número de puestos de comida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, buscaron nuevamente, pero no encontraron ni a la monja de blanco o al chico de cabello de punta.

Sin embargo encontraron a su otra compañera de clases, Himegami Aisa, quien se encontraba junto a una chica vestida de sirvienta quien estaba sentada sobre uno de los robots de limpieza.

Al parecer, esta chica era en realidad la hermanastra menor de Tsuchimikado Motoharu,

Tsuchimikado Maika.

Cuando le preguntaron a las chicas si habían visto al chico de pelo negro de punta o a la monja de ropas blancas, les respondieron que Touma también se encontraba en busca de Index y que se había dirigido hacia un parque donde habían visto a Index junto con Tsukuyomi Komoe.

Al parecer Himegami había jugado demasiados videojuegos y visto demasiado manga ya que le había dicho a los chicos que Touma tenía un aspecto como el de un héroe cuando se estaba por enfrentar el juicio final.

Cuando caminaban cerca de la entrada al pequeño espacio verde, oyeron a un gato y las voces apagadas de su profesora diminuta.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a la monja de cabellos plateados saltar hacia Kamijou mientras vestía un traje de porrista similar al de su sensei. Debido al ángulo en el que se encontraban, ambos pudieron ver claramente la ausencia de bragas de la joven.

Kamijou quien se había asustado por la situación y el repentino ataque de Index, dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que la chica vestida de porrista terminara fallando el mordisco inicial y terminase dándole un mordisco mucho más suave en la mejilla.

Para un espectador externo, ese mordisco se vería mas como un beso un tanto agresivo pero aceptable para una pareja que parecía tener un gusto por las cosas ásperas en su relación.

Cuando Index cayó al suelo, lentamente levantó su rostro completamente rojo para fulminar con la mirada a la causa de su vergüenza.

Solo para congelarse al escuchar otra voz femenina a su derecha.

"Vaya, así que ahora en vez de monjas, as obligado a tu esclava sexual a vestirse de porrista sin bragas. Como acorde con la ocasión, Kamijou-san". Dijo Caren mientras miraba la escena con un brillo maligno de diversión en sus dorados ojos.

"¡N-No! ¡Caren-sama, no es lo que piensa!". Intentó protestar la joven en el suelo, sin embargo, sus suplicas llegaron a oídos sordos.

"Sin embargo, no pensaba que alguien que hacía llamarse una cierva del señor tuviera fetiches de hacer actos lascivos en público, donde cualquiera podría verlos, ¿ho es acaso que este comportamiento depravado es común para los anglicanos?. Hmm. Supongo que debería demostrar mi solidaridad con ellos siguiendo sus costumbres". Ni bien había terminado de hablar, comenzó a quitarse la camiseta de deportes.

Cuando apenas había llegado al punto donde se podía ver la parte inferior de su sujetador blanco con encaje, Shirou la detuvo colocando ambas manos sobre las de Caren para evitar que prosiguiera.

Una vez más, la mala suerte de Kamijou decidió el momento más inoportuno para hacerse manifiesta, ya que en ese mismo momento, Fukiyose Seiri había entrado al claro donde todos se encontraban, solo para ver a Kamijou parado frente a una chica vestida de porrista acostada frente a él con sus bragas a un lado.

Más allá de este, se encontraban unas ropas de monja de color blanco sobre las que descansaban un par de bragas de color rosa.

Más haya estaba sentada su maestra con el traje de porristas mismo que la chica frente a Kamijou, y con un rostro sumamente sonrojado.

A la izquierda de Seiri estaba su más nueva amiga Caren Ortencia con su camiseta de deportes levantada hasta el punto que su sujetador podía verse, y frente a ella estaba Emiya Shirou con sus manos sobre dicha camiseta, como si la estuviese levantando.

**Escena Break.**

"Sinceramente. ¿Qué ninguno de los dos tiene vergüenza?". Se quejaba Fukiyose mientras arrastraba a un golpeado Kamijou por el cuello de su camiseta.

"Ciertamente sus depravaciones no tienen límites, por lómenos deberías haber esperado hasta que estuviésemos solos para hacer tales cosas Shirou-kun". Habló la chica junto a Fukiyose mientras arrastraba a un resignado Shirou con una tela de color rojo que se había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando Fukiyose vio la escena de hace unos momentos, reaccionó como la mayoría de chicas aría, o por lo menos, la mayoría de las que Kamijou y Emiya conocían.

Ella los golpeo a los dos, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Touma y un duro cabezazo a Shirou, de no ser por el hecho de que este último había reforzado su cuerpo en el instinto, se habría lastimado mucho mas.

Mientras ambas chicas discutían el hecho de que los dos eran unos pervertidos, Caren recordó que debía ayudar en un evento en poco tiempo, por lo que cuando salieron del pequeño bosque, arrastró a Shirou en una dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían Seiri y Touma.

El joven desafortunado se las había logrado para convencer a su compañera para que le soltara el cuello y en su lugar lo llevara de la mano.

Mientras era guiado por la chica frente a él, no pudo evitar notar lo suave que eran las manos de Fukiyose y lo cálidas que se sentían.

Cuando esta le preguntó si el Daihaseisai le estaba resultando aburrido, tardo unos segundos en contestar, segundos de vacilación que Seiri tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

Para ella quien se había esforzado mucho como miembro del comité, se sentía triste de ver que había fallado en sus esfuerzos por hacer que todos se divirtiesen y pasasen un buen momento.

Sin embargo Kamijou seguía diciendo que eso no era lo que en realidad estaba pasando, por lo que Seiri se molestó y miró fijamente al chico desafortunado frente a ella.

Cuando de repente, otra chica que pasaba corriendo por detrás, empujó a Touma hacia adelante, haciendo que chocara con Seiri y terminasen con los rostros muy juntos.

Ambos chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, podían sentir el aliento del otro y sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro, solo tendrían que fruncir un poco sus labios y estarían besándose entre sí.

Fue en este momento en el que Kamijou Touma se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era Fukiyose Seiri, y no solo físicamente. Ella había expresado el deseo de que todos se divirtieran mucho y crearan maravillosos recuerdos, en el fondo, Fukiyose era una chica soñadora que le gustaba que la gente tuviese razones para sonreír.

Por otra parte, Fukiyose Seiri estaba sintiendo como su corazón iba Babump, Babump, al estar tan cerca de ese chico. Siempre que él y ella terminaban en situaciones tales, pasaba esto. Seiri no era tonta, sabía que en el fondo tenia algunos sentimientos por Kamijou, pero para ser honesta consigo misma, nunca se vio como una buena novia para el chico.

Desde que lo conoció por primera vez, vio a un chico que parecía tener poco interés en el mundo a su alrededor, no solo eso, parecía totalmente indiferente a la mala suerte que abundaba a su alrededor, casi como si fuese algo normal para él.

Había escuchado a los otros chicos burlarse de él diciendo que él absorbía toda la mala suerte a su alrededor, dejándoles a los demás la buena suerte. Parecían bromas infantiles y amistosas, sin embargo, Seiri había visto algo que los demás parecían haber pasado por alto.

Una mirada de dolor y cansancio cuando escuchó esas palabras.

A lo largo del tiempo que compartió clases con Kamijou, vio como coqueteaba con varias chicas, a pesar de que obviamente solo bromeaba y nunca fue seriamente con el fin de salir con ninguna de ellas, era más bien como un amigo que le gustaba hacerse notar.

Ella no había entendido ese comportamiento en un principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todo era una fachada para ocultar el aparente dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

Él era en el fondo un buen chico, era sumamente amable y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin pensar mucho en él mismo, incluso si se quejaba a menudo de su suerte, jamás había roto una promesa que había hecho.

Ella estaba segura de que el día en el que descubrió que algo andaba terriblemente mal en Kamijou, fue cuando lo había visto hablar con unos Skill-Outs.

Sabía que el chico había estado faltando mucho a clases y se rumoreaba que posiblemente iba a ser expulsado.

Al parecer, acababa de estar en una pelea con otros delincuentes y había sido muy golpeado al final.

"No lo entiendo Kamijou. ¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en estas peleas y no nos pides ayuda?". Le había preguntado un hombre musculoso muy grande que llevaba una chaqueta negra.

"Porque una vida rodeada por la desgracia como la mía no es importante, no vale la pena involucrar a otros para ayudar a alguien sin valor como yo".

En ese momento, Seiri sintió como si una mano enorme apretara su corazón.

No sabía qué era lo que había llevado al chico despreocupado que ella conocía a hacer tal declaración, pero no le gustaba.

Era por eso que ella quería saber la verdad detrás de Kamijou Touma.

Pero al tenerlo tan cerca, solo pudo reaccionar de una manera.

"¡Aléjate de Mi Kamijou Touma!". Gritó mientras le daba un poderoso cabezazo.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Touma dio un giro y terminó aterrizando entre los pechos de una mujer rubia con ropa de trabajadora.

"Waaa. Lo siento mucho!". Gritaba el chico temiendo que la mujer que acababa de abordar se enfadaría con él.

"Ara, ara. Discúlpame por chocar contra ti. Te encuentras bien, parece que te golpee en la frente". La mujer solo tenía abotonado uno de los botones en su camisa haciendo que sus enormes pechos parecieran estar a punto de reventar.

Además, tenía el cinturón de sus pantalones desabrochado y la bragueta bajada, casi como si quisiera que la gente viera su ropa interior.

"N-No, fue mi culpa". Respondió rápidamente Touma intentando ocultar su rubor ante la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él.

"Pero tu frente está muy roja. Ya sé, ¿no quieres que le dé un beso para que se sienta mejor?". La mujer habló un perfecto japonés, a pesar de sus rasgos claramente europeos como su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"¡Sí! ¡Un beso estaria-ugrh!". Antes de poder terminar su declaración, Fukiyose le propinó un fuerte golpe para que recobrara sus sentidos.

Rascándose nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza, le ofreció la mano a la extraña.

Cuando ambas se tocaron, se pudo escuchar un ruido similar al de cristales rompiéndose.

Repentinamente la mujer se excusó y cambió de dirección alejándose de los chicos.

"Fukiyose, adelántate, recordé que tengo algo que hacer". Y dejando a su compañera de clases detrás, Kamijou se propuso a seguir a la extraña mujer rubia.

Dicha mujer había arrancado un papel del tamaño de una envoltura de goma de mascar de un anotador con los labios y se lo colocó cerca del oído, casi como si fuera un teléfono.

Pocos metros detrás de ella, Kamijou la vio mover los labios como si tuviese una conversación con alguien, e incluso la vio lamerse los como si se estuviese divirtiendo, sospechando sobre la identidad de esa persona, Touma sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero de Tsuchimikado.

"Parece ser que en Academy City hay muchas personas interesantes". Comentó la rubia mientras intentaba perder al chico que la estaba siguiendo.

**Escena Break**

"Achoooo!". Estornudó Emiya Shirou.

Con tanto poder en el aire, su capacidad de percibir la magia era muy molesta, dado que estos espers parecían usar OD para potenciar sus habilidades, su nariz se había visto abrumada por tanto poder.

El "OD" era la energía que los magos tenían en su interior, cuando la mesclaban con el "Mana", la energía natural del ambiente, creaban el "Prana".

Actualmente, Shirou se encontraba ayudando a Fukiyose Seiri a dirigir un evento entre dos escuelas, una de ellas siendo la escuela media Tokiwadai.

En este encuentro, los equipos rojo y blanco debían colocar el mayor número de pelotas de su respectivo color en las canastas por encima de los polos en medio de la cancha.

Durante el Daihaseisai, las escuelas eran divididas en rojo y blanco, colores que eran representados por las bandas que algunos miembros llevaban en su cabeza.

Esto les ayudaba a definir que escuelas iban a competir contra quien.

La razón por la que la capacidad de percepción de magia de Shirou se sentía abrumada, se debía a que la escuela Tokiwadai constaba únicamente de espers que llegaban por lo menos al nivel 3. Como era de esperarse, las niñas no tardaron mucho en usar todo el poder que tenían, saturando el ambiente con energía.

"He? Fukiyose-san … ¿no es ese Touma?". Shirou preguntaba mientras veía a un chico de pelo negro de puntas hablar con una chica de Tokiwadai con el pelo corto de color castaño.

"¿Qué cree que está haciendo ese Idiota?". Gruñó Fukiyose mientras se dirigía al campo para detener el partido.

Mientras sonaba el silbato, y regañaba al pobre desafortunado frente a ella, Shirou sintió un olor distinto a los demás, pero muy familiar.

Magia.

Era diferente al olor que emitían los espers, a pesar de que podría ser confundido por uno muy similar. Pero Shirou era excelente en la detección de prana y este aroma era sin lugar a dudas el olor de la Magia.

Cuando vio a Fukiyose caer repentinamente, se precipitó hacia ella.

Cuando la levantó, se vio abrumado por el potente olor de prana que salía de ella, incluso notó el extraño miasma negro a su alrededor.

Solo había sentido un olor similar cuando se había adentrado en la biblioteca de los Matou/Makiri tras la muerte de Sakura.

Era el olor que poseían los grimorios mágicos.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Kamijou se había precipitado sobre ella y la tocó con su mano derecha, dispersando inmediatamente el prana a su alrededor.

Shirou vio con asombro lo que había ocurrido. Hasta ahora, no había detectado ningún tipo de olor proveniente del chico, por lo que supuso que no poseía ningún poder en absoluto, pero ahora que se fijaba mejor, en este campo atestado con Od en el ambiente, él estaba completamente limpio, casi como si tuviese una especie de escudo que mantenía al Od lejos de su cuerpo.

**Escena Break**

Tras llevar a Fukiyose a la enfermería, Shirou se encontraba preguntándose qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Caren había dejado su teléfono en el dormitorio pensando que sería sumamente incomodo llevarlo en su uniforme de deportes, así que Shirou no podía simplemente llamarla.

A pesar de que el conocía algunos hechizos de sanación básicos, la mayor parte del trabajo se lo dejaba al místico artefacto que llevaba dentro.

Avalon, La utopía inalcanzable.

Era el recuerdo que su padre le había dejado tras la cuarta guerra del santo grial, y lo que le había salvado la vida en la quinta tras ser apuñalado por la lanza maldita del Lancer.

Quería llamar a Caren ya que ella sabía varios hechizos de sanación y posiblemente podría ser de más ayuda que él.

Tomando su decisión, le prometió a Fukiyose en silencio que le traería ayuda.

**Escena Break**

Caminando por los alrededores, Caren Ortencia se había topado con su amiga Himegami Aisa y con su pequeña profesora Tsukuyomi Komoe.

Al parecer, Himegami estaba preocupada por Kamijou por alguna razón, mientras caminaban por un callejón, se tropezaron con una mujer rubia que izo que Himegami chocara con Komoe-sensei que estaba frente a ella y derramara el contenido de su bebida sobre ella misma y Caren, haciendo que su ropa se volviera transparente.

Fue en este momento en el que Caren vio la cruz celta que colgaba del cuello de la chica de pelo negro.

"Valla. Que interesante Himegami-san, no sabía que eras religiosa, yo misma tengo una cruz similar". Habló Caren, mientras ponía su mano sobre su camisa mojada, cubriendo la cruz dorada que le pertenecía a su padre.

La mujer rubia, conocida como Oriana Tohmpson, había pensado que Himegami era miembro de Necesarius teniendo en cuenta la cruz en su cuello, y al oír a la chica de pelo blanco anunciar lo mismo, decidió atacarlas a ambas.

Probablemente no habría hecho eso si hubiese visto bien la cruz de Caren.

Cuando ella dijo que tenía una cruz similar, se refería a que poseía una cruz, ya que era muy extraño encontrar a un japonés creyente de dios, sin embargo la cruz de Caren no era una cruz celta, era una cruz de los católicos romanos.

Rápidamente, Oriana arrancó un papel de su anotador que brilló de color rojo.

Un instante después, ambas chicas que portaban cruces gritaron de dolor mientras su piel se desgarraba y dejaba salir unos enormes chorros de sangre.

**Fin del Capítulo 7**


	9. El Mago del Otro Mundo

**Notas del Autor: **Ok, ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que se calme, cierta persona que me amenazo por el Clifanger del último capítulo. Además, varios capítulos terminaran igual, jejeje (Risa malvada).

Otras dos cosas, me gustaría que alguien, hiciese fanart de este fic.

Y por último, tengo un reto, desafío a alguien, a escribir un fic de To Aru, donde Index terminase cayendo en el balcón de Accelerator, en lugar del de Touma. Si a alguien le interesa, envíenme un PM o un Review y les diré mi idea, más concretamente.

*Spoiler*

Aquí, veremos un poco del pasado de Caren, tras la llegada a Fuyuki. Y además, probamos un poco de sus nuevas habilidades. No esperen verlas muy a menudo, solo pequeños vistazos, después de todo, es bastante dañina para su usuario.

En cuanto al hechizo que ella utilizó para curarse, es una ligera variación de uno que Kirei usó, está en la TMWiki.

Y para aquellos que les encanta la violencia, finalmente, tenemos un capitulo de pelea. (Yay, violencia).

Además, Shirou demuestra algo más de sus conocimientos en magia, que aprendió y desarrollo tras la guerra del grial.

En cuanto a los niveles de Oriana, me guie, usando una escala de los personajes de To aru, y mezclándola un como con los de Type Moon.

Me gustaría que me dijesen su opinión acerca de la lucha.

Finalmente, un indicio que me comienzo a alejar ligeramente del cannon. No se confundan, cuando yo pienso en un crossover, siempre pienso en las cosas que un personaje puede cambiar, y acontecimientos que no puede. Como ejemplo, el ataque de vento, ocurrirá de todas maneras, ya que la presencia de Shirou o no, no cambiarían casi nada las acciones de la iglesia, en la línea de tiempo original.

Finalmente, comencemos el Show

**Capítulo 8: El Mago del Otro Mundo**

Dolor, el mundo de Himegami Aisa y Caren Ortencia consistía completamente de dolor abrumador.

Pero para Caren, esto no era nada nuevo. Dado su inusual habilidad, la iglesia le había hecho pasar por mucho más cuando la usaban como detector de demonios.

Fue esta familiaridad con el dolor lo que le permitió mantener la conciencia. En la mayoría de los casos, esto sería una mala cosa, pero ella tenía una tarea que realizar y no podía caer inconsciente.

La persona que los había atacado no era una esper, era una maga.

Después de asumir el lugar de su padre en Fuyuki, Caren recibió entrenamiento mágico por la propietaria de la tierra, Rin Tosaka.

Esto se había hecho con el fin de reparar los lasos que su padre había roto con la familia de magos, con el fin de asegurar que a la iglesia se le permitiría seguir teniendo parte de control del segundo mejor territorio mágico de Japón.

Para lograr esto, se vio forzada a firmar un contrato geas en el que juraba jamás romper nuevamente los lazos con los Tosakas.

Además de su entrenamiento con Rin, recibió asesoría del 7º miembro de la Burial Agency (Agencia del Entierro) quien pasaba a ser una buena amiga de Caren.

El nombre clave de ella era Yumi (flecha), pero todos la conocían como Ciel.

Ella había sido una de las reencarnaciones de la Serpiente de Akasha, Michael Roa Valdamjong, y durante ese tiempo fue conocida como Dark Elesia.

Tras ser acecinada por la princesa blanca Arcueid Brunestud, Elesia había sido recuperada por la Iglesia y fue sometida a innumerables experimentos sobre su extraña incapacidad de morir. Al final, se declaró que debido a su posesión, había generado una conexión con la serpiente y mientras este viviera, ella no podía morir. La agencia de entierro decidió aprovechar su aparente inmortalidad enviándola a un sinfín de misiones que serian suicidas para la mayoría.

Ella poseía una increíble cantidad de circuitos mágicos de alta calidad, a pesar de no ser miembro de una familia de magos, y desde su posesión por Roa, había conseguido los recuerdos y conocimiento de la magia que él poseía, haciéndola sumamente competente en la magia. También ayudaba el hecho de que al parecer, ambas compartían las mismas afinidades elementales, fuego y rallo.

Además, Ciel se había asegurado de darle un buen entrenamiento, más que suficiente como para dejarla en buena posición como ejecutora. Ella sabía que le resultaría prácticamente imposible dado sus habilidades psíquicas llegar a ser alguien tan buena como ella o su padre, pero era bastante buena como para hacerle frente a la mayoría de cosas que asechaban en la noche.

Además de eso, tanto Rin como Ciel habían llegado a una increíble forma de aplicar su habilidad psíquica.

**Diátesis Masoquista Automatismo Neumático**, el poder de percibir la maldad.

En cierta forma, era nada más que una habilidad meramente pasiva. Sin embargo, el encuentro con un demonio mayor un año después de su llegada a Fuyuki, les había mostrado lo contrario.

Cuando se encontraba con un mal muy grande como un demonio, extraños clavos negros saldrían por su cuerpo.

Ciel había tenido la teoría de que si podía controlar el lugar del que salían, podría conseguir una arma con facilidad o incluso un escudo que la protegiese. Emiya Shirou se había ofrecido a ayudarla con este experimento, dado que su propia habilidad para hacer crecer espadas por debajo de su piel, era muy similar.

Por otro lado, Rin había llegado con una idea un tanto más práctica, aunque más peligrosa para Caren.

La habilidad de curar la influencia del mal.

La teoría era bastante simple, si Caren podía absorber el mal que algún demonio había hecho, teóricamente podría curar a otros, con el ligero inconveniente de que al hacerlo, terminaría absorbiéndolo ella misma el daño.

En este momento, ella estaba por utilizar la segunda habilidad.

"¡Ortencia-chan!. ¡No te muevas, voy a llamar a una ambulancia!". Había gritado la profesora de color rosa junto a ella.

Ignorando lo que decía, dolorosamente se arrastró hasta que estaba junto a su compañera herida.

Cuidadosamente la levantó por los hombros y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, estrelló sus labios con los de la joven de cabello negro.

"¡¿HOEEEE?!". Jadeó su profesora en la sorpresa. "¡Es-Espera Ortencia-chan! ¡No hagas cosas pensando que no tendrás otra oportunidad, estoy segura de que ambas se recuperarán, así que por favor, espera y podrás confesarle tus sentimientos a Himegami-chan luego!". Declaró, pese a lo serio de la situación, la vos de la mujer de apariencia joven era muy conmocionada y ella lucia un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

Contrario a la creencia de su maestra, Caren no tenía ninguna intención romántica hacia su compañera. Sin embargo, la mejor manera de usar sus habilidades, era si ella tenía un cierto tipo de contacto con el receptor.

Si bien, lo que les había causado tales daños no había sido un demonio, tenía la inconfundible marca de energía que poseían los grimorios mágicos.

Los grimorios eran libros que poseían gran poder, he incluso la gente no mágica podía llegar a usarlos, ya que los que tenían el poder eran los propios libros y no el lector. Algunos grimorios habían sido escritos por demonios o seres espirituales, y por consecuencia, habían sido manchados con sus esencias. Incluso los grimorios escritos por humanos tenían ciertos rasgos que causaban que su energía fuese poco menos que natural.

Fue esta la razón por la que Caren estaba segura de que podría curar a Himegami, aunque sea hasta cierto punto.

Ya podía sentir como las energías que habían causado tales daños a su amiga entraban en su cuerpo.

Y tal como lo esperaba, enormes agujas negras habían brotado de su brazo izquierdo y muslo derecho.

Ignorando el grito de sorpresa de su profesor, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y comenzó a caminar en busca de su compañero de dormitorio.

"Manténgase aquí sensei. Curé un poco de las heridas de Himegami-san. Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor que llamase a un medico". Dijo sin detenerse.

Sin saber qué hacer, la diminuta profesora comenzó a vendar a su estudiante herida.

Poco después de la partida de Caren, un par de chicos que consistían en un sacerdote pelirrojo y un muchacho de pelo de puntas habían aparecido.

Habían descubierto que el objeto que Oriana Thompson estaba transportando no era la Stab Sword. En realidad se trataba de la Croce di Pietro, la cruz que se había colocado en la tumba de el primer papa.

Tsuchimikado había peleado con Oriana, pero fue demasiado fuerte para él, por lo que fingió que había llamado al Santo de la Iglesia Anglicana, Kaori Kanzaki.

Cuando Intentaban encontrarla, se toparon con el cuerpo sangriento de Himegami.

Al parecer, Oriana la había atacado debido a la cruz que llevaba en su pecho para sellar sus poderes y por alguna razón, también había atacado a Ortencia, sin embargo, esta había logrado curar algo de las heridas de Himegami y se fue para atender sus propias lesiones.

Al final, Stiyl había logrado convencer a Touma de continuar la búsqueda de Oriana ya que no había nada que pudiesen hacer por el momento.

Cuando se estaban yendo, el sacerdote pelirrojo noto la pequeña formación que la aparente niña estaba haciendo en el suelo con unas latas y unas rocas.

Dándose cuenta de que era realmente lo que estaba haciendo, decidió quedarse y ayudarla para así curar a la chica de cabello negro que yacía inconsciente junto a ellos.

"Escúchame bien Himegami. Te prometo que esta noche veremos los fuegos artificiales juntos". Le había prometido el chico de cabello negro, antes de salir corriendo en la dirección en la que se encontraría con su compañero de clases rubio.

**Escena Break**

Había estado buscando durante varias horas, pero Caren bien podría haber estado al otro lado de la ciudad.

Había algo que le estaba molestando, pero no tenía idea realmente de que era, y comenzaba a inquietarse.

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse, Emiya Shirou abrió mucho los ojos al detectar un olor de prana muy familiar.

Era el olor de la magia de curación que la iglesia le había enseñado a Caren.

Dejando que su nariz lo guiase, Shirou corrió durante unos buenos veinte minutos, hasta llegar a la entrada de un callejón. Cuando llegó, su nariz fue asaltada por otro aroma, uno mucho más real.

Sangre.

El callejón apestaba a sangre. No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar la fuente.

Sentada junto a un contenedor de basura, se encontraba Caren Ortencia cubierta con lo que seguramente era su propia sangre.

Al verla en ese estado, Shirou sintió un torbellino de emociones agitándose en su interior.

Luego de su separación de Rin, había estado sumamente decaído. Había iniciado una corta relación con su amiga Luviajelita Edelfelt.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que ella solo era un remplazo para Rin, después de todo, no solo compartían un estilo de magia similar, sino que además tenían una personalidad muy parecida.

Su relación no había durado más que unos meces y después de eso, había pasado medio año entrando y saliendo de relaciones cortas.

Las únicas relaciones que habían sido ligeramente significativas, involucraban a miembros de la santa Iglesia y extrañamente, a la subdirectora de la Torre del reloj, Barthomeloi Lorelei.

Una de ellas había sido un miembro de la agencia de entierro que iba por el nombre de Ciel. La había conocido durante su último año de secundaria, cuando se había mudado a Fuyuki para supervisar el entrenamiento de Caren.

No es que hubiesen congeniado del todo bien en ese entonces, pero conforme se cruzaban mas y mas en las misiones, habían desarrollado una especie de pseudo amistad.

Y el sexo no era del todo mal tampoco. Después de todo, ella era una flecha y él era un arquero.

Pero quien realmente se había encargado de recoger los pedazos que Rin había dejado atrás cuando terminaron, había sido Caren.

Ambos siempre había congeniado bastante bien, pese al extraño sentido del humor que ella poseía, ambos habían admitido su deseo por ayudar a los demás.

Para Shirou, era una forma de lidiar con la culpa del sobreviviente del gran incendio de Fuyuki, y su propia naturaleza retorcida por su "Origen" de espada.

Para Caren, quien había sido educada por sus familiares, todos miembros de la santa iglesia, era tan natural como respirar, ella había visto un lado muy feo de la vida cuando vivió en una Abadía solo de monjas en su juventud.

Como monja, se había visto obligada a asistir a cualquiera que llegase a sus puertas pidiendo ayuda.

Gente sin hogar, niños abandonados por sus padres, mujeres que intentaban escapar de una vida de prostitución, cada historia era más triste que la anterior. Ella misma había sido abandonada por su padre tras el suicidio de su madre y a pesar de que había crecido con la familia de su madre, no fue exactamente una infancia ideal.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que debido a las habilidades psíquicas de Caren, ella era capaz de sentir el dolor y el mal de las personas a su alrededor.

Verla en tal estado, había preocupado mucho al chico de pelo blanco.

"¡Caren!, ¿qué ocurrió? ". Preguntó acercándose a la chica ensangrentada.

"Himegami-san y yo fuimos atacadas por una maga. Al parecer, usó algo parecido a un grimorio para atacarnos. Me las arregle para curar algunas de las heridas de Himegami y Komoe-sensei ya llamó a una ambulancia". Caren dijo mientras sangre corría por su barbilla.

Esto era preocupante, hasta el momento, tanto Shirou como Caren habían supuesto que ninguna de las personas de este mundo eran magos. Al parecer se habían equivocado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a hacer uso de un hechizo de curación bastante estándar, pero Caren lo detuvo.

"No. Voy a estar bien. Tú debes ir tras esa maga antes de que lastime a más personas". Dijo, Con la esperanza de convencer a su compañero.

Apretando los dientes en frustración, colocó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Caren y la acercó hasta que compartieron un beso.

"Espera aquí, me encargare de esto lo más rápido que pueda y volveré". Declaró el joven antes de alejarse en busca de la persona que había causado esto.

Sonriendo ligeramente al chico que se alejaba, Caren se concentró en curar sus propias heridas.

"**Tú haces morir. Tú das la vida. Tú hieres y curas. No hay nadie que escape de tus manos. **

**No hay nadie que escape de tus ojos.**

**Que así sea, a los condenados. Das la bienvenida a los vencidos, a los cansados, a los ancianos. Me entrego a ti, aprendo de ti, Te sigo.**

**Ahora puedo descansar.**

**No me olvido de mi devoción, no me olvido de mi oración, no me olvido de ti, tú que me eximes de todas las cargas. **

**Que así sea, no hay engaño alguno.**

**De las represarías al perdón, de la traición a la creación, de la desesperación a la esperanza, de las tinieblas a la luz, de la muerte a la vida. **

**Descansa en tus manos, la marca de mis pecados. La vida eterna solo se encuentra en la muerte. **

**Pido perdón ante ti, escucha mis suplicas, yo encarno mis votos. **

**Que Dios se apiade de mi alma. ¡Señor ten Piedad!".** Y con una luz clara resplandeciendo desde las manos de Caren sobre su torso, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

**Escena Break**

Recostada por una pared, Oriana Thompson sostenía un retazo de papel mientras ponía una expresión sumamente agria.

Acababa de informarle a Lidvia el pequeño percance con el que se había encontrado, solo para descubrir que ambas de las chicas que había posiblemente desfigurado de manera permanente, eran nada más que dos civiles sin ningún conocimiento de la magia.

La chica de cabello negro era Himegami Aisa, y pese a que su poder era muy importante, no era una maga y la única razón por la que tenía una cruz de Necesarius, era para sellar sus propios poderes ya que era demasiado peligroso dejarlos sin control.

En cuanto a la chica de pelo blanco, Caren Ortencia, no solo era una chica común y corriente, sino que además la cruz que portaba no era una cruz anglicana, era una cruz de los católicos romanos.

Por el descuido de Oriana, dos chicas inocentes habían terminado heridas.

Ella era consciente de la clase de daños que le había causado a los cuerpos de ambas. Si se tratase de enemigos, no le importaría mucho, pero ambas eran chicas normales.

Probablemente, terminarían con cientos de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo.

Solo de pensarlo, Oriana sintió nauseas. Cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y levantando la cabeza, mordió sus labios en el auto odio.

"Somos personas horribles". Dijo en voz baja, probablemente acababa de destruir las vidas de dos jóvenes que solo querían divertirse en este festival de deportes.

**Escena Break**

Mientras Misaka Mikoto luchaba con su compañera de cuarto en silla de ruedas para evitar que intentase algo pervertido con su madre, Kuroko se detuvo cuando vio una cabellera blanca familiar.

"Ha, Emiya-san, es un gusto volver a verlo". Dijo con mucha calma, a pesar de que otra chica la estaba estrangulando en el mismo momento.

Pese a la prisa que Shirou sentía que debía tener, se detuvo a mirar el extraño espectáculo frente a él.

Viendo que su amiga no respondía a su abuso físico, Misaka Mikoto redirigió su mirada a la causa de esto.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico de unos 17 en apariencia, con el cabello completamente blanco y ojos dorados, ella lo recordaba haber visto junto a ese idiota en el encuentro que tuvieron con las chicas de Kirigaoka y también cuando ella se había arrastrado a ese tipo durante la búsqueda de tesoros.

Sin embargo, sentía que lo había visto en otra parte.

Dándose cuenta de que debía presentarse, izo una ligera reverencia y se anunció. "Hola, mucho gusto. Yo soy Misaka Mikoto, compañera de cuarto de Kuroko y esta es mi Madre, Misaka Mizuzu".

Por un segundo, Shirou se vio desconcertado ante la amabilidad y cortesía de la chica de pelo castaño que contrastaba completamente con la agresiva usuario de electricidad que había conocido tan solo hace una semana atrás.

Recordando ese momento, se dio cuenta que en ese entonces había estado llevando una gorra para ocultar su cabello. Probablemente la chica frente a él no lo reconocía.

No viendo un caballo de regalo en la boca, se presentó de la misma manera, aunque un poco rígido. Este no era el momento de andar haciendo amistades, tenía que encontrar a la culpable de dejar a Caren en ese estado.

"Parece preocupado Emiya-san. ¿Hay algo que le molesta?". Preguntó la joven con dos coletas.

"N-No, nada en lo absoluto". Contestó demasiado rápido para su gusto. "De casualidad ¿no han visto a alguien extraño caminando por ahí?". Preguntó con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevar al culpable.

"¿Te refieres a alguien como la persona que acaba de reunirse con el chico que le gusta a Mikoto?". Dijo la mujer adulta del grupo, mientras ignoraba a su hija y señalaba a una ventana por donde se podían ver a Kamijou Touma y Tsuchimikado Motoharu reunirse con un joven sumamente alto con ropas de sacerdote y cabello rojo.

Shirou estaba a punto de decirles que la persona que estaba buscando era en realidad una mujer rubia. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de las ropas del sujeto en cuestión.

Eran sin lugar a dudas, las ropas del clero, pero hasta donde sabía, la religión no era muy popular en esta ciudad.

Bien podría haber sido alguien que le gustaba disfrazarse al igual que la chica llamada Index que vivía con Touma, pero algo a su alrededor hacía sonar las campanas de alarma en la mente de Shirou.

Despidiéndose rápidamente de las mujeres que se había encontrado, Shirou volvió por la dirección en que había venido, con la intención de seguir a sus compañeros de clases y ese sacerdote pelirrojo.

**Escena Break**

Con bastante dificultad, Caren había logrado regresar a su escuela, en busca de un cambio de ropa.

Pese a que su cuerpo le seguía protestando que se quedara quieta, ella sabía que debía ayudar a Shirou.

Si bien, el hombre en cuestión era conocido como el Magus Killer 2º, no podían garantizar que los magos de este mundo fuesen similares a los suyos. Él iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Tras cambiarse a un atuendo que no estuviese manchado con su liquido vital, tomó de su bolso un par de cosas extra, entre ellas, estaba un pequeño libro negro con una cruz dorada en el centro.

**Escena Break**

Había estado siguiendo a Kamijou y compañía hasta el distrito 23, el lugar en donde estaban los aeropuertos en la ciudad y donde se llevaban a cabo un buen numero de investigaciones y experimentos relacionados con el espacio y los transportes aéreos, además de eso, al parecer, era el lugar donde recibían la información de los satélites que vigilaban la ciudad.

Mientras los veía correr hacia el alambrado de la pista de aterrizaje, sintió el fuerte olor de prana en el aire. Un segundo después, vio como la cerca metálica brillaba un naranja incandescente y como su compañero de clases Tsuchimikado era herido.

De alguna manera, Kamijou había logrado detener el hechizo y se había lanzado al otro lado junto con el sacerdote.

Mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su compañero caído, vio gracias a su vista reforzada, una mujer rubia con un atuendo sumamente singular parada a lo lejos, con un anotador en las manos y la boca, casi como si fuera a arrancarlo con sus dientes.

Recordando la descripción de Caren de su atacante, decidió que su compañero caído podía esperar hasta que le enseñase a esa perra que lastimar a los amigos del "Acecino Mago 2º" era una pésima idea.

Reforzando los músculos de sus piernas, saltó por encima de la cerca y se posó al otro lado con suma facilidad.

En el mismo instante, la mujer había arrancado uno de los papeles del anotador y había creado una inmensa corriente de viento que se dirigía hacia Kamijou.

Shirou no conocía las verdaderas habilidades del muchacho, pero dudó que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener tal ataque sin quedar destrozado por las fuertes corrientes de viento.

Extendiendo su mano, sintió como la energía corría por sus circuitos y creó un escudo. **"¡Rho Aias!"**.

Y frente a Kamijou, se desplego una flor de luz iridiscente con siete pétalos que detuvo el ataque de viento.

Por un segundo, todas las personas en la pista de aterrizaje se detuvieron, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Poco a poco, Shirou caminó hacia adelante, haciendo que todos lo mirasen.

"¿Supongo que fuiste tú quien atacó a Caren?". Preguntó tranquilamente sin quitar la mirada de la rubia.

"Emiya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete, no sabes quién es ella ni lo peligrosa que puede ser!". Touma gritó en un vano intento por advertirle a su compañero.

Oriana no sabía quién era este chico, pero a juzgar la facilidad con la que se deshizo de su ataque, no era alguien con quien jugar. Obviamente era compañero de los dos que había luchado antes, tal vez su arma secreta.

"¿Y que si lo soy? ESPER!". Contestó Oriana con desafió en un intento por llevar las riendas de la confrontación. No conocía las habilidades del recién llegado, y al parecer, no era un mago si la advertencia del chico de pelo negro quería decir algo, supuso que tal vez podría jugarse un farol.

"Basis104, la que lleva la base. Puede que tú no lo sepas, pero para nosotros los magos, decir nuestro nombre mágico, es lo mismo que declarar que estamos a punto de matar a nuestro enemigo. Dime muchacho. ¿Crees que puedes vencer a alguien dispuesto a matarte?". La estrategia de Oriana era simple, intimidar al chico frente a ella haciendo declaraciones de que iba a matarlo y luego noquearlo cuando se encontraba desconcertado por la violencia que se había desatado frente a él.

A juzgar por el grito de indignación proveniente del sacerdote y el muchacho de pelo de puntas, era poco usual para la gente de esta ciudad llegar a tales grados de violencia. Y a diferencia de las dos chicas de antes, no se iba a sentir culpable si lastimaba a este muchacho, en el momento en el que se declaró como un enemigo, dejó de ser un civil.

Ella esperaba que el joven de cabello blanco diera un paso atrás en el miedo o la incredulidad, que comenzara a sudar o le gritara por decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.

Lo que recibió fue completamente diferente.

"De acuerdo". Asintió con calma. "Entonces permíteme presentarme". Izo una pequeña reverencia como si estuviesen en un dojo. "Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou. El Magus Killer 2º". Al instante, dos falchions chinos habían aparecido en sus manos, en la mano derecha se encontraba uno de color tan blanco que parecía brillar por su propia cuenta. En la mano izquierda se encontraba otro de un negro tan oscuro que parecía tragarse la luz a su alrededor.

Una vez más, todos los presentes se congelaron ante la declaración que acababan de oír.

Sin embargo, Emiya tomó esta oportunidad para acercarse a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Se había movido rápido, más rápido de lo que un ser humano ordinario tenía derecho a moverse. De no ser por el hecho de que Oriana estaba bien versada en el combate físico, probablemente sería una cabeza más baja.

Dando un rápido salto hacia atrás. Arrancó otra tarjeta y arrojándole una potente corriente de agua…

Solo que él ya no estaba allí.

Mirando hacia los lados, solo vio como el sacerdote y el chico de ciudad academia miraba hacia arriba.

Sin mucha contemplación, saltó hacia la derecha, evitando por poco que el muchacho de cabello blanco la ensartara con sus dos armas.

Inclinándose un poco más hacia adelante para mostrar su escote, arqueó una de sus piernas para que se viera su muslo a través de su falda rasgada.

"Ohw, eres muy rudo. No te gustaría mejor que Onee-san te hiciera cariños para deshacerte de toda esa …". No tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que tuvo que esquivar nuevamente el ataque implacable del muchacho.

Oriana entrecerró los ojos. La forma en la que se movía, los movimientos con los que reaccionaba. Este chico no se iba a dejar distraer por sus hormonas, este muchacho era un profesional.

Un guerrero.

Al parecer, iba a tener que tomarse las cosas en serio si no quería terminar en pedazos.

Arrancando otro papel, creó una fuerte explosión delante del chico, con la intención de ganar algo de espacio.

"Interesante". Oyó la vos tranquila del otro lado de la nube de humo.

Shirou había estado sorprendido por lo singular de la magia de la joven rubia. No parecía tener una preferencia por ningún elemento y ninguno de los hechizos parecía muy estable que digamos. "Parece que voy a tener que hacer uso de ese hechizo". Declaró con calma.

La rubia frente a él se tensó, esperando algún tipo de ataque, sin embargo no pasó nada cuando Emiya recitó el conjuro.

"**Análisis de estadísticas"**.

Tras la muerte de Matou Zouken a manos de Sakura antes de suicidarse, la familia Tosaka consiguió el derecho de la finca y todo en su interior. Esto incluía todos los tomos mágicos en la biblioteca.

Al parecer, había sido un acuerdo entre las dos familias, que se remontaba a la época de la primera guerra por el santo grial.

Para la guerra, cada una de las llamadas "Tres familias del comienzo", había donado algo al ritual.

Los Einzberns habían creado el recipiente en el que el grial se manifestaría.

Los Tosakas proporcionaron la tierra en la que el ritual se efectuaría.

Y los Makiri, que luego se convirtieron en los Matou, habían preparado el sistema de Masters y Servants.

Era de esperarse que los creadores del sistema, tuviesen un buen número de libros donde detallaban los diferentes aspectos de ambos. Uno en particular, había llamado la atención de Shirou.

El sistema de estadísticas, también conocido como la vista de Masters. Durante la guerra, cualquier Master podía aprender las capacidades de un Servant solo al mirarlo. Cosas como fuerza, resistencia a la magia, Noble Phantasm.

Dado que toda la información de los espíritus heroicos que habían sido llamados, estaba en el Gran Grial, los Masters podían acceder a esa información a través de los Command Spells (Sellos de Comando), que les daban una conexión al grial.

Exceptuando por los nombres, podían conocer los datos del Servant de forma organizada, similar a un juego de rol, siempre y cuando pudieran verlos con sus ojos.

Había casos especiales como el Berserker de la cuarta guerra, cuya habilidad le permitía mantener su identidad y capacidades en secreto, si lo que Lord El-Melloi segundo había dicho era verdad.

Durante la investigación de los libros relacionados con la guerra de los Matou, Shirou se había topado con uno que explicaba la mecánica detrás de esta parte de los combates.

Combinándolo con la increíble capacidad de Shirou para el análisis estructural, capacidad que incluso le permitía conocer la historia de lo que analizaba, creó un nuevo hechizo que le permitía saber las habilidades y capacidades de sus oponentes.

**Análisis de Estadísticas**.

En esencia, utilizaba su Análisis estructural, combinado con la vista del Master, para conocer las capacidades de sus enemigos en una forma similar a la de los espíritus heroicos durante la guerra del santo grial.

En el momento en que había pronunciado el aria, información había aparecido en su cabeza, muy similar a la ficha de un personaje de un juego de Rol.

"Nombre: Oriana Thompson.

Alias: Basis104, el que lleva la base.

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 18 años

Magia: C

Resistencia: B

Fuerza: B

Agilidad: A

Mystic Codes (Codigo Mistico): Libreta de Taquigrafías Originales.

Taquigrafías Originales: la capacidad de escribir copias de los grimorios originales. Las Copias de Oriana son inestables y solo se pueden utilizar una vez, razón por la cual, usa esa pequeña libreta de anotaciones. Utiliza las palabras "watersymbol", "windsymbol", "soilsymbol" y "firesymbol" para invocar hechizos elementales y una combinación de colores equivocados para hacerlos aun más inestables."

Por tercera vez, ninguno de los presentes pudo hablar, pero a diferencia de Kamijou y Stiyl que se habían quedado mudos por la sorpresa, la razón de Oriana era totalmente distinta.

Era el miedo, en unos pocos instantes, el mago frente a ella había descifrado su magia con un solo hechizo y ni siquiera parecía impresionado con el hecho de que ella podía escribir grimorios.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, una corriente de fuego se precipitó hacia ella por su derecha.

Cierto, no solo estaba peleando con el chico de cabello blanco, también estaban los de Necesarius.

"No entiendo bien lo que está ocurriendo, pero no voy a mirar un caballo de regalo en la boca". Habló el sacerdote pelirrojo. "No sé quien rallos seas, Mago. Pero si tu objetivo es detener a Thompson, estamos del mismo lado". Le gritó a Shirou mientras retiraba de sus túnicas una carta. "**Fuego, Tu forma es espada y …**".

"¡Esperen!". Gritó Shirou. "¡Esta pelea es mía! ¡No interfieran!".

Stiyl estaba a punto de protestar, pero fue detenido por el muchacho de cabello puntiagudo junto a él. "No sé lo que está pasando, pero dejemos que Emiya se encargue de esto".

Touma tenía la sensación de que dejar esto en manos de su vecino de dormitorio era la mejor opción.

Por un segundo, Oriana se había preocupado. Claro que era muy capaz de pelear en contra de varios oponentes a la vez, pero ese chico con las espadas parecía ser tan fuerte como ella, así que se sintió aliviada cuando él se había negado a recibir ayuda y en su lugar, optó por enfrentarla solo.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar la espada blanca y rodo a un lado, colocándose en el flanco derecho del muchacho que estaba descubierto.

Colocándose en posición, lanzó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza a la cara del chico.

Pow.

El puño de Oriana se reunió con la cara de Shirou, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que le había golpeado, este no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Moviendo su mano derecha hacia atrás, intentando cortar a Oriana que se encontraba muy cerca. La rubia saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo.

¿De qué estaba hecha la cara del albino? ¿Concreto? Mirando a su mano enrojecida, sintió como si sus huesos estuvieran agrietados.

Volviendo su mirada al mago frente a ella, tuvo que saltar hacia el costado, ya que había lanzado la espada blanca hacia ella.

Girando como una medialuna brillante, el arma se arqueó hacia arriba tras perder su objetivo.

Aprovechando la abertura, Thompson arrancó otro papel y lanzó una esfera de luz a mucha velocidad.

A pesar de que Shirou intentó cubrirse, este ataque vino más rápido de lo que esperaba, golpeándolo en el estomago y arrastrándolo hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente, su refuerzo lo había salvado de la mayor parte del daño y solo lo dejó con una sensación similar a un puñetazo muy fuerte.

Sonriéndole a la rubia, Shirou movió ligeramente la muñeca izquierda.

Oriana no sabía qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, había perdido una de sus espadas e incluso había sido golpeado. Claro, el golpe fue mucho menos efectivo de lo que esperaba, sin embargo …

Y entonces escuchó el silbido del aire siendo cortado. Fue por puro instinto que movió su cabeza hacia un lado, evitando ser decapitada por la cuchilla blanca que al igual que un boomerang, había regresado a su portador a través de métodos desconocidos.

Sujetando nuevamente en sus manos a las dos armas, Shirou volvió a su postura inicial.

Kansou y Bakuya, dos Nobles Phantasm de rango C, y las armas favoritas del Magus Killer 2º y su posible futura versión como un Counter Guardian (Guardián Contra) y Archer de la quinta guerra por el santo grial, "EMIYA". Hechas por una pareja de herreros chinos a partir de un meteorito, ambas espadas se buscarían entre sí como si fueran imanes.

Sudando por lo difícil que era enfrentarse a este mago espadachín, Oriana intentó sacar otra tarjeta …

Cuando de repente, un pequeño misil de plata cruzó el espacio entre su rostro y el anotador con sus tarjetas.

En esta ocasión, todos incluido Shirou, miraron a la fuente de esta nueva interrupción.

Parada sobre la cerca de alambre, se encontraba Caren Ortencia.

"¡Caren!". Shirou le gritó en la preocupación, sabía que las habilidades de curación de Caren eran solo superadas por los más grandes cirujanos espirituales y su padre, pero aun así, ella no debería estarse moviendo en este momento.

Oriana por su párete se sorprendió de ver nuevamente a esa chica, la ultima vez, la había dejado tirada en un charco de su propia sangre.

"¿Otra más? ¿Y ahora quien eres tú?". Se quejó en molestia, este trabajo estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba.

Sin quitar la mirada de la mujer rubia que la había lastimado previamente, la chica de pelo blanco se presentó. "Soy una suprema ejecutora de la Santa Iglesia. Mi nombre es Caren Ortencia". Y sin ningún tipo de aviso, saltó hacia adelante y de la nada, seis largas espadas habían aparecido entre cada dedo como garras.

Aprovechando el hecho de que Oriana estaba distraída, Shirou intentó tomarla por sorpresa, pero al parecer, no estaba tan ajena al campo de batalla como parecía. Rápidamente dio pequeños saltos hacia atrás con el fin de ganar distancia de ambos peliblancos que la atacaban.

Viendo su oportunidad, Caren arrojó dos Black Keys de su mano derecha hacia la rubia.

Sin perder el ritmo, Oriana sacó otra de sus taquigrafías y la dejó caer al suelo.

Como si fuera un pedazo de tela que se había levantado en una sección, el concreto se doblo hacia arriba, creando una solida pared de al menos 50 cm de espesor y 2 metros de altura, que protegió a Oriana de los proyectiles lanzados hacia ella, que se habían clavado en el muro recién creado.

Sin detener su carrera, Caren usó una de las Keys como escalón y saltó por encima del muro de asfalto y lanzó la última Key que le quedaba a su derecha.

Oriana estuvo a punto de arrancar otra taquigrafía, cuando se dio cuenta de que la espada no iba a darle. Estuvo a punto de burlarse de la chica cuando en lugar de golpearla, el arma se estrelló a su derecha, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que se había quedado completamente paralizada.

No es que tuviese miedo ni nada, era que literalmente no podía moverse.

"¡Es tu oportunidad Shirou! ¡Ya la inmovilicé!". Gritó la chica que afirmaba pertenecer a la Iglesia, mientras caía a varios metros a la izquierda de Oriana.

Debido al ángulo en el que se había quedado petrificada, pudo ver como el otro mago había cruzado el muro, rodeándolo, y venía hacia ella por su flanco derecho. Afortunadamente, esto también le permitió ver el lugar donde el arma que la chica había lanzado, aterrizo.

Justo sobre su sombra.

No se necesitaba mucho ingenio para saber cómo había sido paralizada, después de todo, Oriana Thompson era una experta en magia. Sabía que todos los hechizos relacionados con la sombra de un individuo, no afectaba a cosas como los ojos o labios, principalmente porque eran un método de retención mientras la víctima era interrogada, y no serviría de nada su la víctima no podía hablar.

Usando sus labios y dientes, arrancó una hoja de su anotador y dejo que se elevara por si sola unos pocos centímetros por encima de ella, antes de que estalladra en una bola de fuego, dispersando su sombra y permitiéndole escapar.

Considerando esta una batalla perdida, Oriana aprovechó la leve pausa que sus contrincantes dieron al ser segados por la intensa llama, para salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Había hecho un buen par de metros, cuando de la nada, un muro de llamas apareció frente a ella cortándole el camino.

Mirando a su izquierda, pudo ver al sacerdote pelirrojo con una carta rúnica en la mano.

"Si bien prometí que no interferiría, no quiere decir que te dejare escapar". Habló mientras se formaba una espada de llamas en la mano que sostenía la tarjeta.

Rápidamente sacó otra hoja de su anotador y la lanzó hacia el sacerdote, que terminó envuelto en una burbuja de agua.

Una vez más, Oriana intento salir corriendo, esta vez, hacia la dirección opuesta, solo para ser detenida por otras tres espadas pertenecientes a la chica, lo curioso de estas, era que las hojas estaban envueltas en llamas.

Mirando a la niña frente a ella y su pequeña complexión, optó que sería fácil derrotarla en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso si la mocosa sabía artes marciales, todavía debía estar lastimada por lo que le había hecho antes.

Moviéndose rápidamente, acortó la distancia con la joven de ojos dorados y trató de darle una patada que la niña desvió con relativa facilidad. Golpe tras golpe que intentó dar, la maldita niña los había desviado, nunca perdiendo esa expresión pétrea en su rostro.

Tras una pequeña finta, terminaron ambas con los antebrazos enfrentados, en una batalla de fuerza.

"Parece que te quedaste sin mas de tus juguetitos ¿He? Shiroi-chan?". Se burlo la mujer mayor refiriéndose al cabello de Caren.

Empujándola para ganar distancia, Caren respondió mientras sacaba de su espalda un libro de color negro. "Tal vez. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen". Comentó con una ligera sonrisa burlona mientras habría el libro. "Cuando uno está en problemas, solo debe leer la biblia". Al instante las páginas de la biblia que Caren llevaba consigo, estallaron lejos del resto del libro, girando alrededor de la ejecutora de la Iglesia.

Era un viejo truco que Ciel le había enseñado. Era imposible llevar un montón de Black Keys a todas partes, ya que se vería sospechoso, incluso si mantenían las hojas ocultas y solo cargaban las empuñaduras. Sin embargo, no era inusual si alguien cargaba con una biblia, especialmente si era una monja.

Al canalizar el prana atreves del papel, podían reformarlo y convertirlo en más Black Keys.

Efectivamente, ahora en las manos de Caren, justo entre cada dedo, había una de las espadas sagradas de la Iglesia.

Las Black Keys eran armas espirituales, bendecidas en cada uno de los procesos de forja, hasta el punto que se podían hacer de las páginas de la santa escritura de la biblia, eran armas que más que físicas, eran espirituales.

Vampiros y seres malignos, eran muy susceptibles a ser aniquilados por estas armas. Eran excelentes para canalizar el prana, permitiéndoles a los expertos en brujería de la Iglesia, usarlas como amplificadoras de algunos hechizos.

Al igual que hacer que se incendiasen como Caren lo había hecho, también tenían la rara habilidad de paralizar a los objetivos siempre que se clavaban en la sombra de estos.

Ahora, con cuatro armas en cada mano, Caren era nuevamente un enemigo demasiado peligroso como para enfrentar a corta distancia.

Por lo tanto, Oriana optó por la segunda opción.

Arrancó otra taquigrafía.

Esta se convirtió en una esfera de hielo y luego se fragmentó, transformándose en cientos de pequeñas dagas congeladas, todas con dirección de Caren, que había empezado a correr hacia Oriana.

"¡Caren, Cuidado!". Gritó el Magus Killer, mientras se colocaba enfrente de su amiga y usaba sus dos espadas para cubrirse el rostro, mientras los proyectiles de hielo se impactaban con su carne.

Una vez más, Oriana pensó que ese chico podría estar hecho de piedra, teniendo en cuenta que todas las flechas de hielo que habían impactado en el, solo rebotaban inútilmente como si fueran dardos de juguete.

"¡Shirou!". Le gritó Caren al chico que corría un par de metros por delante de ella.

Sin ningún tipo de comunicación verbal o gestos, Shirou cruzó ambas espadas en su espalda, casi como si las estuviese guardando en fundas inexistentes.

Al instante, Caren saltó sobre el chico frente a ella, apoyándose en la parte plana de las espadas.

Usando sus espadas como una catapulta, Shirou lanzó a Caren por los aires, girando como una pelota blanca.

Cuando Caren se encontraba por encima de su enemiga, lanzó en una sucesión rápida, 6 Black Keys alrededor de Oriana, encerrándola en una formación sircular y la ultima de su mano izquierda en el centro de la formación, justo frente a los pies de Oriana.

Con la última de las Keys en su mano derecha, la apuntó hacia el cielo, antes de bajar el filo, para que estuviese señalando al centro del círculo, donde se encontraba la otra Key y usando su otro brazo como regla para apuntar.

Casi parecía como si hubiese estado sosteniendo un arco invisible y la espada en su mano derecha era la flecha.

Todo quedó bastante claro cuando el arma comenzó a crispar con electricidad.

Rápidamente, Oriana intentó sacar otra de sus Taquigrafías para protegerse …

"¡No tan rápido! **¡Trace On!**". Habían desaparecido las espadas gemelas, en su lugar, un verdadero arco había aparecido y un extraño cuchillo negro se había convertido en una flecha. "¡**Atraviesa la noche, Daga del Asesino! ¡Dark!**". Y al igual que un rayo de color negro, la flecha voló atravesando el anillo que sostenía las taquigrafías y separándola de su dueño, mientras se alejaba junto con la flecha, solo para estrellarse a varios metros de distancia.

En el momento en que Oriana miró al chico que había disparado la flecha, escucho hablar a la chica por encima de ella.

"**Ray Gabbia** (jaula de rayos)". Al instante, la hoja cargada con energía eléctrica, estalló de la mano de su portadora, como un relámpago que cae de los cielos.

En el momento en que izo contacto con la Black Key enterrada a los pies de Oriana, arcos de electricidad conectó a las demás espadas, encerrando a la transportista rubia por un segundo, antes de que todos los rayos se precipitaran hacia ella y la hicieron bolar varios metros hacia atrás.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, cientos de tarjetas con runas grabadas se habían pegado a su cuerpo.

"Se acabó, Oriana Thompson. As perdido". Declaró el dueño de las cartas.

Mirando a los dos jóvenes de cabello blanco que se acercaban, les dijo. "Nosotros nos haremos cargo de aquí en adelante. Tienen todo nuestro agradecimiento. Sin embargo, nos gustaría hablar con ustedes más tarde".

Ambos asintieron, ellos mismos tenían varias preguntas que hacer.

Fue en este momento que Caren se tambaleó y fue atrapada por Shirou quien tenía una cara de preocupación grabada en su rostro.

Sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la chica le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Asintiendo, levantó en brazos a la joven que se había desmallado y notó la sangre que manchaba su uniforme blanco en varios lugares. Al parecer, no se había curado totalmente de sus heridas anteriores.

Mirando a Kamijou que parecía estar queriendo enviar un mensaje de texto, miró hacia el cielo, donde empezaban a verse los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche.

Mañana, se oirían los informes de que un avión privado se había estrellado en Japón, pero hoy todos iban a descansar.

**Escena Break**

Flotando boca abajo en su torre impenetrable, Alister Crowley se encontraba contemplando las imágenes de la pelea de Oriana Thompson y las dos nuevas incógnitas.

Girando ligeramente la mirada, vio una pantalla donde aparecía el diagrama de un báculo.

"Ciertamente, el Imagine Breaker se encuentra en una etapa muy infantil". Se dijo a sí mismo.

Fijándose en otras pantallas que habían aparecido de la nada, vio de cerca a los dos jóvenes con cabello blanco. "Supongo que tendré que modificar los planes nuevamente. Tal vez, no sea necesaria mi intervención personal".

**Escena Break**

Recostándose por su armario en su cuarto por encima de la panadería donde se quedaba, Aogami Pierce suspiró.

Esa tarde, vio nuevamente al profesor que había estado molestando a Tsukuyomi-sensei al comienzo del día.

En esta ocasión, estaba ablando con otros profesores de que incluso si ganaban un encuentro, no significaba nada, ya que de todas maneras, la clase de Tsukuyomi estaba llena de perdedores.

Aogami no quería admitirlo. Sin embargo, para ser honesto, había muy pocos poderes en su clase que fueran útiles y aun así, eran de un nivel tan bajo que simplemente no importaba.

Le hubiese gustado poder golpear la cara del Idiota que se burlaba de su encantadora loli-sensei, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía cerrarle la boca a ese imbécil.

Golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el armario para pensar, accidentalmente izo caer una caja sobre su regazo.

Tras un segundo para recuperar el aire, Aogami abrió la caja para ver su contenido.

En el momento en que vio lo que había dentro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo todavía tenía que pensar en el mejor momento para poner en marcha el plan que demostraría que la clase de Komoe-sensei no tenía a perdedores.

Mirando un panfleto del Daihaseisai, donde especificaba las actividades de toda la semana, vio que en el tercer día, sería el momento idóneo para poner en marcha su plan.

Ya era hora de que salieran de su retiro.

**Fin del Capítulo 8**


	10. 6º Level 5

**Notas del Autor:** Y así, empezamos un nuevo mini arco. Últimamente, he tenido un ligero bloqueo del escritor, haciendo que me atrasara una semana para terminar un capitulo. Desde que el capitulo del que estoy ablando es el 15, ustedes no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, por ahora.

Claro que, si mi bloqueo continua por al menos otras 6 semanas, entonces, preocúpense.

Por supuesto, voy a intentar, conseguir la gran hazaña de 2 capítulos en una semana. A pesar de que es difícil, no es imposible, y de hecho, ya lo he hecho en el pasado.

Pero, de todas formas.

*Spoiler*

Una ves mas, la idea de un enfrentamiento entre Tokiwadai y la escuela de Touma, viene de Minds, Memories, and Misfortune » by Flere821, con pequeños cambios de un servidor.

Me he vasado un poco en el manga de Railgun, solo que con varios cambios, desde que lo que han develado sobre Misaki, es sumamente poco, me sigo tomando mis libertades sobre su carácter.

Un amigo me menciono que en el capitulo anterior, me centraba mucho en Shirou y casi nada en Touma. Para ser justos, es cierto, pero a diferencia de Touma, Shirou si sabe pelear.

No me malinterpreten, Touma es genial, pero el solo sabe pelear contra personas normales o usar su mano para cancelar poderes. Su pelea contra Acua, demostró que siempre y cuando te dieses cuenta de que solo puede defenderse con su mano derecha, y solo contra poderes sobrenaturales. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es atacar en otras direcciones o usar ataques mundanos. A menos que cortes su brazo derecho (En ese caso, estas jodido).

Por otra parte. Si, Touma está empezando a recuperar sus recuerdos, creo que ya lo he mencionado, pero hay una forma de recuperar sus recuerdos (Revisen en la TYPE-MOON wiki para saber cómo).

Y, sí, para lo que no lo saben, Aogami si es el representante de la clase (Increíble verdad?).

Por cierto, el que adivine de donde saque el apellido de Aogami, recibe Cookies.

**Capítulo 9: 6º Level 5**

Shokuhou Misaki se estaba preparando para el próximo evento. Un evento de combate que consistía en eliminar a todos los adversarios o forzarlos a rendirse. La razón por la que se encontraba muy concentrada, se debía a que la escuela a la que se enfrentaba, era Una cierta escuela secundaria.

La escuela a la que Kamijou Touma asistía. El resto de su sequito y compañeras de clases, no sabía por qué razón las dos Level 5 que asistían a Tokiwadai estaban tan inquietas.

Por parte de Misaki, estaba preocupada por la perspectiva de hacer frente a Kamijou en un entorno de combate, donde sería aceptable que él la atacara. Claro, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad pasiva, era poco probable. Sin embargo, a lo que ella le temía, era a su otra faceta que tenía la apariencia de un dragón dentro de su mente.

Misaka Mikoto, por otro lado …

Ella solo estaba ansiosa por el hecho de que finalmente podría enfrentarse a ese idiota sin que nadie interfiera y sin la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Cclaro que ella no podría usar todo su poder dado que a todos los Level 5 y el supuesto Level 6, se les había prohibido el uso total de sus capacidades por razones obvias.

Eso le recordaba, girando lentamente, la tercera mejor clasificada Level 5 miró a la quinta mejor clasificada.

El día anterior, Misaki había visto a Misaka deambular por las inmediaciones con su uniforme de la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo, pudo ver en una pantalla de televisión a Misaka competir en un evento en vivo. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una de las clones de Misaka Mikoto, mejor conocidas como las "SISTERS".

Para su total vergüenza, un grupo de sus seguidoras que parecían tener un rencor en particular con la Railgun, decidieron que ya que no se le permitía usar todo su poder, sería una excelente oportunidad para darle una lección por supuestamente meterse en su territorio.

Ya que todas eran de Level 4, una Level 3 no tenía mucha oportunidad. Sorprendidas por su extraña victoria, las chicas nunca se dieron cuenta de que Misaki se acercó a ellas por detrás, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si bien, los Level 5 tenían restringido el total uso de sus poderes, eso no quería decir que no pudiesen usarlos, especialmente poderes que no eran vistosos como su Mental Out.

Tras borrar todos los recuerdos de las mentes de las chicas, se dio cuenta de que solo 3 de ellas eran de su camarilla y el resto eran aspirantes que ella había rechazado.

"Seguramente pensaron que podían caer en mi lado bueno si se sacaba un truco como este con la Railgun, que equivocadas que estaban, incluso si hubiese funcionado en circunstancias normales, eso no quería decir que las iba a aceptar".

Tras obligarlas a llevar a la clon a un lugar menos público y deshacerse de las chicas, Misaki procedió a llamar a la Railgun.

Dado que acababan de terminar un encuentro, Misaka pudo atender su teléfono con rapidez, sin embargo cuando vio el número en la pantalla, no lo reconoció.

Al contestar, tubo que reprimir la tentación de colgar instantáneamente, no era común que la autoproclamada reina le llamase en lo absoluto.

Al oírla hablar de las SISTERS, el cuerpo de Misaka se congeló, aprendiéndose rápidamente la dirección que Shokuhou le había dado, se dirigió preparándose para una confrontación con toda la camarilla de Misaki.

Lo que la recibió, fue Shokuhou sentada junto a una de sus hermanas inconsciente y ligeramente lastimada, pero lo que la sorprendió, fue el hecho de que Misaki la estaba vendando.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?". Le preguntó rápidamente.

Levantando una ceja, Misaki contestó con calma mientras terminaba de vendar a la chica inconsciente junto a ella. "¿No es obvio? Estoy asegurándome de que tu 'SISTER' se encuentre bien". Dijo simplemente, haciendo énfasis en la palabra SISTER.

Al instante, Mikoto comenzó a soltar chispas, a punto de exigirle a la otra Level 5 todo lo que sabía sobre sus hermanas y el experimento y como es que lo sabía en primer lugar.

Pero, Misaki no le dio tiempo de hacer dichas preguntas, cuando se puso de pie y le izo una ligera reverencia a la otra chica, sacándola completamente de balance.

"Lamento si mi comportamiento te a causado problemas en el pasado". Tras su pequeña disculpa formal, Mental Out se enderezó nuevamente y se sentó junto a la clon inconsciente, haciéndole señas a una Railgun completamente atónita de que tomara asiento junto a ella.

La conversación que siguió, fue una de las mas surrealistas que Misaka tuvo en toda su vida, solo superada por la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con una de sus clones, antes de que fuera asesinada por ese monstruo de pelo blanco, el numero 1 de los Level 5, Accelerator.

El mismo monstruo que al parecer, ahora estaba protegiendo a uno de los clones que previamente estaba asesinando.

Dios, le dolía la cabeza de solo recordar dicho acontecimiento. Pese a que ya había pasado una semana desde que descubrió que el numero 20001, también conocido como Last Order, se encontraba bajo la protección de Accelerator, todavía no podía creerlo.

Había logrado sacar de su mente esos pensamientos, concentrándose en la búsqueda del supuesto Level 6, pero no tardó mucho en que regresara al principio. El recuerdo de un seriamente lastimado Accelerator arrastrarse enfrente de una versión más joven de ella misma para protegerla, la dejaba muy confundida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se forzó a si misma volver al presente.

Por lo que recordaba de dicha discusión, Misaki se había enterado del experimento cuando leyó la mente de "ese idiota", mientras buscaba chismes sobre su supuesto romance con ella. La idea de ser considerada la novia de él, trajo un fuerte rubor a sus mejillas y le recordó la apuesta que tenia con él y que si perdía, se vería forzada a hacer lo que él dijera.

Sacudiendo nuevamente su cabeza para regresar a la idea primordial, recordó como Misaki le confesó que había visto algunos de los recuerdos de Kamijou, pese a su aparente resistencia a sus poderes y que después de eso, él le conto el resto, para que ella no buscara por su cuenta y terminara metiéndose en problemas.

Después de que Shokuhou le aseguró de que no usaría lo que había aprendido en su contra, le ofreció una especie de tregua o alto al fuego en el que ninguna se metería con la otra, alegando que no le gustaría verse envuelta en el lado más oscuro de la academia.

Además, agrego que ambas deberían llevarse remotamente bien en preparación para el evento que se estaba por llevar el día siguiente, donde dos clases de segundo y dos de primero, se enfrentarían a otras cuatro clases de una escuela secundaria en una pseudo guerra sin cuartel.

En principio, Misaka no sabía porque debería importarle mucho ese encuentro, hasta que Shokuhou señaló que se estarían enfrentando a la escuela de Kamijou y por lo que parecía, al propio Kamijou.

Luego de varios minutos de rubor y bromas por parte de Misaki sobre el obvio enamoramiento que Mikoto tenía sobre Kamijou, ambas decidieron que iban a trabajar juntas, al menos hasta que dicho chico sea derrotado, además, Misaki le prometió que haría lo posible por forzar a Kamijou a enfrentarse a Mikoto en una pelea uno a uno y se aseguraría de que sus subordinadas o cualquier otro no interfiriera en la pelea. Finalmente, tras un apretón de manos, las dos Level 5 relacionadas con Kamijou, serraron un trato.

En realidad, los planes de Shokuhou eran un tanto diferentes. Ella sabía que no podía controlar la mente de la Railgun al igual que la de las demás personas, por lo que un enfoque más indirecto seria más efectivo.

Basándose en el perfil que logró construir sobre Kamijou y Misaka, no eran tan difíciles de manipular.

Por un lado, Kamijou era el tipo de persona que no rechazaría una petición de ayuda de algún amigo, por lo que ofrecerle su amistad, le aseguraría tenerlo como un As bajo la manga en caso de emergencias. Por supuesto, debía maniobrarlo con cuidado y no involucrarlo en problemas que sean por causa directa de sus acciones, tal como él ya le había advertido y además, no quería quedar en el lado malo de él, en el caso de que su otro yo resultase ser el destino que le esperaba a aquellos que lo hacían enojar.

Por otro lado, Misaka Mikoto era del tipo de chica que quedaría perfecta en un manga shonen, pese a ser una chica. Tenia poderes muy llamativos, le gustaba las peleas y su personalidad sumamente poco femenina, jugaban junto con el tipo de personaje principal. La razón principal por la que se ofreció como una amiga capaz de guardar sus secretos oscuros, se debía principalmente al hecho de que ella era el tipo de chica que jamás dejaría una deuda con alguien, y seguramente vendría en su ayuda, quejándose de que debía ayudarla, pero haciéndolo de todos modos. En resumen, Misaka Mikoto era el tipo de chica con la que era mucho más fácil formar una amistad en el fuego.

Sin duda, una Tsundere en toda regla.

Volviendo al presente, Misaki se dio cuenta de que la chica en cuestión la estaba mirando, simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa de confianza que transmitía seguridad y la confirmación de que su acuerdo seguía en pie.

Este iba a ser un encuentro sumamente difícil para Kamijou Touma.

**Escena Break**

A muchos kilómetros sobre el suelo, en un avión privado perteneciente a la iglesia Anglicana, un sacerdote de 14 años con el pelo rojo se dirigía de regreso a Inglaterra sumamente preocupado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Un mago de otro mundo.

Hace dos días, se había encontrado inmerso en una situación peligrosa en la que participó cierto chico desafortunado. Durante la misma, debían recuperar un artefacto peligroso de las manos de una transportista llamada Oriana Thompson. Justo durante la pelea final, había aparecido un chico de cabello blanco, quien al parecer era compañero de clases de Kamijou y el misterioso Level 6 de la ciudad academia.

Pero lo que Kamijou no sabía, era que el joven y la monja que vivía con él, eran magos. Luego de una impresionante batalla contra Thompson, el chico y la joven les contaron su historia.

Según su relato, ambos venían de un mundo distinto en otra dimensión. Tras haber peleado con un vampiro que había robado un artefacto de un mago que se especializaba en el viaje entre las dimensiones, se vieron envueltos en una explosión de magia y cuando despertaron, se encontraron con que ya no estaban en 'Cansas'.

Luego, pasaron a describir un poco de cómo funcionaba su magia, que aparentemente era ligeramente distinta de la magia de este mundo.

Por unos momentos, Styl Magnus se tenso al escuchar que la chica pertenecía a los católicos romanos, pero ella les aseguró de que la relación de los católicos romanos y los anglicanos no era tan mala como la de los equivalentes de este mundo. Además, develaron que en su mundo, muy pocos magos estaban en contacto con la iglesia en sí y que poseían sus propias organizaciones separadas.

Aparentemente, esto se debía principalmente al hecho de que rara vez los magos y la iglesia tenían tiempo de encerrarse en batallas o discusiones, ya que debía lidiar con la amenaza de los vampiros.

Aparentemente, los vampiros de su mundo eran muy siniestros y a diferencia de este mundo, en el de ellos, los bebedores de sangre habían logrado establecer una especie de comunidad donde 27 de los más fuertes eran la elite gobernante y que algunos eran lo suficientemente poderosos que se necesitaría la fuerza suficiente para destruir un continente con tal de acabarlos.

Styl no estaba seguro de creer completamente las afirmaciones de estos chicos, sin embargo decidió darles el beneficio de la duda, por lo menos, hasta que hablase con sus superiores.

Sabía que tanto la arzobispo de los anglicanos y el director general de Academy City, así como los católicos romanos, tenían sus propios planes. Se preguntó como cambiarían estos, con la inclusión de nuevos jugadores.

Por el momento, solo podía esperar que se terminasen convirtiendo en aliados y no en enemigos, pero principalmente, esperaba que con ellos dos cerca de Index, pudieran protegerla mejor.

Claro que si ellos intentaban algo para perjudicar a esa niña, bueno digamos que el fuego de Inocentius sería equivalente a la luz de una luciérnaga comparada con el fuego que esos dos iban a sufrir.

**Escena Break**

Emiya Shirou se encontraba en el hospital del distrito 7.

Él no se encontraba enfermo o lastimado, incluso si lo fuera, dejaría que tanto la vaina mística dentro de él la curase, o la monja de cabello blanco que vivía con él.

La razón por la que se encontraba en el hospital, se debía a dicha monja, ella había resultado lesionada en los incidentes de hace dos días, cuando descubrieron que no eran los únicos magos de este mundo.

Caren había sido atacada por uno de ellos durante el primer día del Daihaseisai, debido a una confusión por parte del enemigo, junto con ella, otra compañera de clases llamada Himegami Aisa había resultado lesionada y a causa de eso, ambas niñas se encontraban en el hospital.

A él no le molestaba mucho el estar haciéndole compañía a la chica que actualmente se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama de hospital. De hecho, le daba más tiempo para pensar en los recientes acontecimientos.

Al descubrir que no eran los únicos magos, se encontraron con que su amigo y vecino de dormitorio, si bien no un mago, estaba asociado con ellos, les sorprendió bastante.

Luego del encuentro con el mago que había lesionado a las dos chicas, el sacerdote de cabello rojo que acompañaba a Kamijou se les había acercado y pidió una audiencia con ellos. En un principio, Shirou pensó en mentirles e incluso alterar sus recuerdos con el fin de preservar su identidad como un mago en secreto, acción impulsada por el viejo hábito que rin había inculcado en el mientras le enseñaba en la torre del reloj.

Sin embargo, descartó dicha idea por varias razones, una de ellas, era porque en realidad, nunca había sido muy bueno en los hechizos de alteración de la memoria, pero principalmente, no estaba seguro si esconderse seria la decisión mas acertada en ese momento.

No sabía de que eran capases los magos de este mundo y si podían ser de confianza o no, por lo que decidió que se arriesgaría y les diría la verdad.

Tras regresar a sus hogares, tanto él como Caren fueron interrogados por el sacerdote de pelo rojo que sorprendentemente develó tener solo 14 años y por su compañero de clases rubio, quien resulto ser un espía doble agente que trabajaba para ambos lados, los de la ciencia y la magia.

Eso trajo muchas sorpresas y cuestiones a la mesa, al parecer, los magos de este mundo se encontraban en una especie de guerra fría contra el lado de la ciencia, cuya capital de fuerza se encontraba en Academy City.

Durante todo el interrogatorio, Kamijou se había quedado a un lado, completamente sorprendido de todo lo que escuchaba decir a sus aparentemente normales vecinos.

Al finalizar la charla, el sacerdote dijo que les informaría a sus superiores sobre los recientes acontecimientos y que estarían en contacto con ellos si deseaban hacer un acuerdo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, vio a Caren moverse inquieta en su sueño por unos instantes. Tras finalizar su plática, habían llevado a Caren al hospital para tratar sus heridas, ella se había dormido durante la charla, en parte por el cansancio del día, en parte por las heridas que no se habían recuperado completamente.

Dado que la única con conocimiento de hechizos de curación era ella, decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarla con profesionales. Tras llegar al hospital, habían sido recibidos por una pequeña niña de pelo roza que no era realmente una niña.

En apuros, le dijeron que debido a las inusuales habilidades de Caren, su cuerpo se había recuperado fácilmente de sus heridas, pero que no lo habían hecho completamente.

Hera cierto, dado que la habilidad de Caren causaba daños a su propio cuerpo, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a sanar con mucha velocidad en compensación, siempre y cuando las heridas no fueran masivas, ella lograría sanar con una velocidad sorprendente.

Fue en ese momento que Tsukuyomi Komoe le había informado que no se le permitía participar más de varios eventos, principalmente en los eventos que el combate estuviera involucrado.

Esto era a causa de su nivel. Si bien a los Level 5 solo se les restringía el uso total de sus capacidades, a él que se encontraba en un nivel superior, se le prohibiría el participar completamente de varios eventos. Esto no solo era debido a eso, también se debía a que si él manifestaba su realidad personal, era muy posible que los infiltrados del exterior lo viesen como un objetivo o terminaría develando secretos de la ciudad.

Realmente, no le molestaba eso, si no es que más, le daba tiempo para pensar en los recientes acontecimientos y lo que podría venir en el futuro.

Viendo moverse a su compañera en el sueño nuevamente, decidió relajarse y tal vez, ver el encuentro de su escuela por televisión.

Había oído que se estaba por enfrentar a una escuela de prestigio. Tokijundai o algo por el estilo.

**Escena Break**

Kamijou Touma estaba condenado.

Actualmente estaba esperando a que el resto de sus compañeros se presentaran para comenzar un evento de combate junto con otras tres clases de su escuela.

La razón por la que sabía que estaba condenado, era porque la escuela a la que se enfrentarían, no era otra que la escuela media Tokiwadai.

En otras palabras, se enfrentaría a BiriBiri nuevamente. Lo peor, era que en esta ocasión no podría escapar tan fácilmente.

Mirando hacia el campo con un sentimiento de pesar, recordó el increíble descubrimiento de hace dos días.

Sus vecinos eran magos.

Bueno, eso no era del todo correcto, anteriormente ya sabía que Tsuchimikado era un mago, pero ahora descubrió que tanto Emiya como la monja Caren también lo eran.

Inusualmente, ellos afirmaban ser de un mundo distinto, recordó como le costó un poco entender el concepto a Styl, pero tras la explicación de cómo funcionaba su magia y el hecho de que Index no tenía ningún tipo de información sobre sus métodos, les garantizó que estaba diciendo la verdad, o al menos una buena parte de ella.

Tras la charla y el traslado de Caren al hospital, Komoe-sensei les había informado que debido al nivel de Emiya, no se le permitiría competir en algunos eventos. No se le había informado antes de esto, debido a que nunca había tenido a un Level 6 con el que tratar y por lo tanto, no tenían ningún tipo de medida para ello.

Era entendible, si se debelaba sus habilidades, que al parecer eran muy llamativas, podría alterar el balance entre los lados de la ciencia y la magia. Aun más, dado que Emiya confesó que lo que él hacía, era magia y no poderes esper y que solo debido a ciertos factores, los científicos encargados de sus pruebas, lo habían malinterpretado.

Touma se quedó pensando en lo que esto significaría para el equilibrio entre los dos lados por un tiempo, hasta que de repente, escuchó el fuerte golpe de una puerta al abrirse.

Mirando el origen de dicho ruido, vio a su compañero Aogami dirigirse a Fukiyose con determinación y detenerse frente a ella.

Pese a que el doctor cara de rana le había recomendado permanecer en reposo, ella había insistido que debido a su buena dieta, se había recuperado más rápido.

Mirando sorprendida al chico frente a ella, rápidamente cambió su postura a una de guardia, claramente esperando algún tipo de comportamiento pervertido de parte del declarado lolicon frente a ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Touma y Tsuchimikado, Aogami se inclinó profundamente y dijo con una voz muy clara y decidida. "¡Por Favor! ¡Fukiyose-san, deje que nosotros tres nos encarguemos del siguiente evento!".

Por varios segundos, nadie dijo nada. Touma pudo sentir como una bola de hielo de tres toneladas se plantaba firmemente en su estomago al escucharlo decir el numero tres, no tenía esperanzas de que ese tres no lo incluiría, sería inútil soñar en ello.

Sorprendentemente, el primero en romper el silencio fue Tsuchimikado, que parecía muy sorprendido por algo, Touma nunca lo había visto con tal expresión de desconcierto y tono de sorpresa en su voz.

"¿He? ¿No estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? ¿Verdad Aogami Nya?". Al ver la mirada de ojos cerrados que Aogami le dio, una increíble sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tsuchimikado. En el fondo, él sabía que esto podría terminar trayéndole un sinfín de problemas con sus superiores, particularmente con Alister. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a las viejas andanzas. "¿Así que estamos saliendo del retiro Nya?".

La respuesta de Aogami fue simplemente salir del salón, solo para entrar unos segundos más tarde con una caja de cartón.

Viendo la confusión de todos, Tsuchimikado abrió la caja, develando que en su interior se encontraban tres chaquetas de cuero negras con el símbolo DELTA en la espalda.

Rápidamente, tomó una que se encontraba a la izquierda, casi como si supiera que le pertenecía y en un movimiento practicado, se la colocó.

Mientras Aogami se colocaba la propia, el espía rubio le pasó la restante a Touma quien la atrapó en el reflejo.

Al tener el material de cuero en sus manos, sus ojos se agrandaron casi en el reconocimiento. "Es-Esto es…".

"¡En efecto, nuestras viejas chaquetas de la **DELTA FORCE**!". Aogami contestó sumamente alegre.

Girándose para hacer frente a la chica de pechos grandes, Tsuchimikado le explicó, junto con el resto de la clase.

"Estas son nuestras viejas chaquetas de cuando los tres andábamos por las calles en la noche, durante nuestra juventud perdida Nya."

Los murmullos comenzaron rápidamente.

"¿DELTA FORCE? ¿Qué no era solo otra forma estúpida en la que llamábamos al trío de idiotas?".

"¿Qué, no sabías? Ellos eran una especie de pandilla hace un par de años, antes de que Komoe-sensei los convenció de que regresaran a la escuela."

"SI, si. Incluso se decía que tenían asociación con los Skill Outs, pero solo aparecían cuando se trataba de pelear contra espers fuertes".

"¿Qué? ¿Estos tres inútiles peleando contra espers fuertes? Qué tontería, ellos apenas si podrían vencer a un Level 1".

"No, no. Recuerdo que se los mencionaba por ser una especie de héroes que defendían a los débiles, ¿Cómo crees que Kamijou se ganó esa reputación de salvar chicas y luego hacer que se enamoren de él?".

"Wow!, ¿de ahí viene?, pensé que era solo un juego que todos jugaban…".

Mientras las charlas y discusiones se daban por todo el salón donde se encontraban, Fukiyose Seiri no podía quitar los ojos de Kamijou, quien parecía estar completamente hipnotizado por la chaqueta en sus manos.

Mientras vio como lentamente se colocaba la chaqueta y su expresión parecía cambiar, casi como si ese tercer brazo que no sabías que tenias, había vuelto. Ella se encontraba recordando esa vez que lo había visto en el callejón con esos hombres, el día que supo que algo andaba mal con Kamijou. Sabía que la supuestamente famosa DELTA FORCE había aparecido poco después.

Por un lado, vio como la expresión de Kamijou se había vuelto un tanto más alegre de lo que siempre recordaba, por otro lado, no quería que él regresara a ese tipo de vida, convencida que allí se encontraba la causa de su infelicidad.

Tan concentrada se encontraba, que casi dio un salto cuando Aogami le tocó el hombro para pedirle hablar en privado.

El chico de pelo azul le conto que había escuchado al profesor que se había burlado de Komoe-sensei el primer día, seguir burlándose de ella con otros profesores y que se le había ocurrido un plan para cerrarle la boca a todos.

Aparentemente, esta llamada DF (DELTA FORCE) había desaparecido, debido a que el propio Aogami quería tener un perfil bajo y que la intervención de Komoe, solo había llegado en el momento justo para tener una escusa. Pero ahora, él estaba dispuesto a salir del refugio de su anonimato, solo para demostrarles a los demás que la clase de su sensei no tenia perdedores.

Fukiyose no estaba segura de que, sería tan importante que Aogami tendría que esconderse, pero el hecho de que estaba dispuesto a develarse por su sensei, le decía que al menos su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

Suspirando, se fue a Hablar con los representantes de las otras clases para informarles de su plan de acción. Internamente se preguntó por qué Aogami le había pedido permiso, después de todo, él era el verdadero representante de la clase. El hecho de que todos creían que era ella, no era motivo para no cumplir con sus deberes.

Supuso que no importaba, en última instancia, si el plan de Aogami fracasaba, todavía podían hacerse cargo el resto.

No es que no creyera que los tres no eran fuertes. Si la mitad de los rumores sobre la DF eran verdaderos, ellos tres podrían hacerse cargo de un buen número de contrincantes antes de caer, pero en esta ocasión iban contra dos Level 5. Bueno, por lo menos, esperaba poder descifrar un misterio que la había estado atormentando desde que conoció al chico de cabello azul.

Si, con suerte, descubriría el verdadero nombre de Aogami, después de todo, ¿quien había escuchado antes el apellido Pierce?.

**Escena Break**

Shokuhou Misaki sintió que algo andaba mal. Cuando todos se encontraban en posición para comenzar el partido, los miembros de la escuela rival no habían salido todavía. Si bien, podía existir la posibilidad de que ganaran por abandono, no lo creía muy factible.

Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que la Railgun también estaba sintiendo lo extraño de la atmosfera, a pesar de que seguramente ella estaba más preocupada por el hecho de no poder enfrentarse al muchacho con el pelo de punta.

Justo cuando el árbitro estaba por anunciar su victoria, la escuela adversaria apareció, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro como si fueran guerreros de la era sengoku.

Misaki se dio cuenta de que todos parecían estar rodeando a alguien como si fueran una especie de escoltas de elite o guardaespaldas.

Cuando se desplegaron para mostrar a las personas en el centro, Misaki levantó una ceja al ver a Kamijou y sus dos amigos. Extrañamente, los tres estaban usando unas chaquetas de cuero negras. Mirando a una de las pantallas gigantes alrededor del estadio, pudo ver que una de las cámaras estaba tomando una imagen de la espalda de los chicos y vio que en la parte posterior de dichas chaquetas, se encontraba un triangulo blanco.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse el significado de la misma, oyó a una de las chicas jadear en sorpresa. Sin tiempo que perder, leyó su mente.

Lo que encontró fue interesante, por decir lo menos. Esta chica en particular, le gustaba seguir historias de conspiración a través del internet. Según uno de los foros, los tres chicos, incluyendo a Kamijou, fueron conocidos como la DELTA FORCE, un trió de chicos que se la pasaban salvando a gente débil en los callejones hace un par de años y que aparentemente eran muy famosos.

Ciertamente, eso encajaba correctamente con el perfil de Kamijou. "Probablemente, se colocaron las chaquetas para aumentar la moral de todo el grupo". Fue el pensamiento de Misaki.

Pensamiento que demostró estar equivocado cuando el resto de estudiantes, dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que los tres avanzaran, casi como…

"N-No pueden estar ablando en serio". Pensó con incredulidad. Ellos estaban pensando en dejar que los tres se enfrentaran solos contra Tokiwadai.

En principio, pensó que se trataba de una estrategia similar a la empleada contra la academia Kirigaoka, pero a juzgar por las expresiones del trío, ellos realmente iban a pelear.

Esto era realmente incómodo. Si bien sabía que Kamijou sería capaz de derrotar a un buen numero de sus miembros, no creía que fuera suficiente para derrotarlos, y a juzgar por los datos generales del resto de su clase, no creía que tuvieran lo suficiente para ganarles incluso si todos luchaban juntos. Además, no estaba segura de las habilidades de los acompañantes del chico de pelo negro.

Mirando a la otra Level 5, Misaki sintió ganas de suspirar. Mikoto estaba sonriendo por lo bajo de una manera siniestra y dejaba salir pequeñas chispas de su frente.

Seguramente, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión de que solo esos tres se enfrentarían a todas ellas, por lo que un confrontamiento contra Kamijou estaba casi asegurado.

Negando con la cabeza, pensó que por lo menos podría darle el gusto a la Railgun y arreglar las cosas para que ellos dos terminaran en una pelea uno a uno. Sin embargo, primero quería probar las habilidades de Kamijou en combate, pensaba enviar un par de sus subordinadas para enfrentarlo, sabiendo que no había posibilidad de ganarle, pero con el fin de aprender su estilo de combate estaba dispuesta a sacrificar un par de peones.

**Escena Break**

En las gradas, se podía escuchar un sinfín de aplausos en expectación por la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Entre todos los aplausos, se podía escuchar un sonido particular.

"SSSSKKKKKEEEEEEE!". Era el sonido del chillido de entusiasmo de una cierta chica por el nombre de Saten, quien estaba sentada junto a su compañera y amiga Uiharu Kazari.

"¿Los ves Uiharu? ¿Realmente puedes verlos? ¡Son ellos, la famosa DELTA FORCE!". Gritaba con entusiasmo mientras agitaba a su amiga por los hombros de un lado al otro.

"¡Wuuuaaaa!. Por favor, Saten-san, no me agites de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo". Rogo la pobre chica con flores en la cabeza. "De todos modos, quienes son esos tres, no creo reconocerlos".

Al instante, Saten se detuvo y miró a su amiga como si hubiese blasfemado contra su dios. Los siguientes momentos, Saten se los pasó contándole todos los rumores que había en la web sobre la DF y sus asañas.

**Escena Break**

Fukiyose Seiri sabía que la tal DF había sido famosa en su tiempo, pero no se imaginaba que lo fuera tanto. En el momento en el que les dijo a las demás clases que la DF pensaba encargarse del evento, todos se organizaron rápidamente para ser una especie de escoltas, emocionados por la idea de ver a la famosa DF en acción.

Ahora, se encontraban todos en la parte posterior del campo, viendo las espaldas de los tres idiotas y el ominoso símbolo delta en sus chaquetas. Por alguna razón, Fukiyose sentía que a partir de hoy, iba a ver a sus tres compañeros de una forma distinta.

**Escena Break**

Parados frente a la Midle School Tokiwadai, Touma tragó saliva, a su derecha se encontraba Aogami y a su Izquierda Tsuchimikado. Por alguna razón, se sentía terriblemente nostálgico en esta situación.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a cualquiera de sus amigos, el silbato de inicio se dio a conocer, pero nadie parecía hacer ningún movimiento. Al parecer, las chicas de Tokiwadai parecían estar esperando alguna clase de trampa.

Tsuchimikado aprovechó esta oportunidad y hablo con una voz clara y alta, que se logró escuchar por todo el estadio, gracias a unos micrófonos que se habían colocado en los cuellos de la chaquetas.

Al instante, todas las cámaras estaban sobre él, para presenciar su discurso.

"¡Yo soy Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Miembro de la DELTA FORCE! ¡El sargento Sis-con! ¡Mi habilidad es regeneración. LEVEL 0!". Gritoócon determinación.

Al instante, una sensación similar a la que tubo cuando sujeto la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, volvió y de alguna manera, el sabía lo que tenía que decir.

"¡Soy Kamijou Touma, Miembro de la DELTA FORCE. El asesino de las ilusiones. Imagine Break es mi poder. LEVEL 0!". Él no sabía por qué dijo eso, pero se sentía que era lo correcto que decir. Con expectación, miró al tercer miembro de la DF.

Con una sonrisa despiadada, la persona conocida como Aogami Pierce comenzó. "Mi nombre es Aogami Izumi, Miembro de la DELTA FORCE. El rey fetiche. Mi poder es Ilusion Master!". Gritó con entusiasmo y alzando los puños, pero de repente, bajó las manos he izo algo que nadie se los esperaba.

Abrió los ojos.

Dos enormes orbes de un color verde vibrante como esmeraldas se dieron a conocer ante el público.

Y finalmente, las siguientes palabras, silenciaron todo el estadio.

"LEVEL 5".

**Fin del Capítulo 9**


	11. Este Mundo es una Ilusión, Imagine Break

**Notas del Autor:** ok aquí devuelta, devo informarles que alguien ya a adivinado de donde saque el apellido de Aogami.

Adv Satoshi, tu recives una Cookie.

Creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, pero como soy muy peresoso para revisar mis otras notas de Autor, me gustaría lanzar un reto, cn respecto a un fanfic de Index, donde Index termina conociendo a Accelerator en lugar de Touma. Si a alguien le interesa, tengo varias ideas, por lo que pueden preguntarme en un PM o Review. O si prefieren escribirlos por si mismos, no importa, siempre y cuando me manden un Link de su fic, para que pueda seguirlo.

Ok, en otro tema, mi amigo con el que escribo este fic, me ha estado molestando para que les insista a ustedes los lectores, a que realicen fanart de este fic. Además, estamos planeando usar muchas imágenes que encontremos, para hacer un video, que se podría considerar como una especie de Opening de esta serie, por lo que si sugieren temas, también se les agradecería.

*Alerta Spoiler*

Ok, en este capítulo, vemos un poco del pasado de Touma, en lo personal, pienso que hay mucho material por el cual explotar de esa zona, y no es como que no supiéramos nada del mismo, en las novelas hay varias pistas con respecto a cómo era Touma antes de su amnesia.

Aquí se muestra el primer encuentro de la DF y se da a conocer más sobre la imagen que Misaki vio sobre la infancia de Touma. Eso me recuerda, hay una imagen en el manga de Railgun, donde se muestra a Touma con Accelerator, cuando eran niños, creo que esta cerca del final de la pelea entre ellos, durante el arco de las hermanas (revisen en submanga)

Y, algo que me molesto del fic de Flere, fue que casi no dio detalles sobre la pelea entre Touma y Misaka.

Aquí, esa pelea concluirá finalmente. Esto no quiere decir que Misaka no va a seguir intentando pelear con Touma, pero marcara otro punto en su relación.

Y solo para aclarar.

¡NO! Este no es un emparejamiento ToumaxMisaka. Tal vez, lleguen a eso, pero si lo hago, lo haré en NT (Nuevo testamento). Y si, si todo va bien, planeo llegar hasta allí

Por cierto, a los que están traduciendo el Vol 5 de NT, apúrense para que pueda leerlo.

Creo que eso es todo, así que.

Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 10: Este Mundo es una Ilusión, Imagine Break Vs Railgun**

Cuando Kamijou Touma sujetó la chaqueta de la DELTA FORCE que Tsuchimicado le dio, tuvo una visión de si mismo usando dicha chaqueta. Parado junto a otras dos personas que también las usaban, uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y el otro azul.

No estaba seguro de que era realmente lo que sentía o significaba.

Cuando su amigo rubio se presentó, tuvo la misma sensación y las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca por sí mismas.

Cuando escuchó a su amigo de pelo azul proclamarse como un LEVEL 5, una andanada de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

**Escena Break.**

Un más joven Kamijou, se encontraba vagando por las zonas más abandonadas de la ciudad. Había sido un par de días desde que se separó del grupo de Komaba. Oficialmente, jamás había sido un Skill Out, pero siempre había estado cerca para echarles una mano, especialmente cuando algún esper tenía la cabeza demasiado lleno de si mismo.

Él no era un sádico, pero en general le encantaba la expresión de desconcierto y desesperación que aparecía en sus rostros cuando sus poderes no tenían efecto.

Había tenido una gran discusión con Komaba respecto al hecho de que nunca pedía ayuda para pelear contra otros.

Él no iba a involucrar a nadie, sinceramente, no había considerado a nadie un amigo desde que tenía 5 años. Después de todo, la última persona que consideró un amigo, murió unos momentos después de conocerlo.

Todavía podía recordarlo, había sido el momento más feliz de su vida, alguien, un ser humano real había estado jugando con él, no había sido mucho, pero había sido feliz.

Y cuando pensó que podría verlo al día siguiente, vio como al cruzar la calle junto con su madre, un camión los atropelló, matándolos en el acto.

Una maldición caminante, el dios de la desgracia, portador de la mala suerte. Todos siempre lo llamaban de esa y muchas otras formas.

Recordaba como el padre del chico lo sujetó con fuerza y lo sacudió con desesperación, rogándole, suplicándole que le devolviera a su esposa e hijo, hasta que finalmente dio un paso atrás y sacó una navaja de bolcillo.

"¡Tú! ¡Es por tú culpa!". Le había gritado. "¡Tú les diste mala suerte y por eso murieron! ¡Tú los mataste!". Le gritó mientras sujetaba con ambas manos la navaja y le apuntaba con ella. "¡Por eso yo te voy a matar!". Y con ese último grito, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño Kamijou, con la intención de ponerle fin a su pequeña vida.

Para el joven Touma, el mundo se había desacelerado hasta el punto en que el tiempo parecía detenerse, pero sin embargo, su mente en realidad corría a mil por hora.

Él, él había matado a ese chico. Esta idea había corrido por su mente una infinidad de veces en menos de un segundo.

Sabía que cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor, gente que se lastimaba por estar cerca de él, personas que perdían sus empleos si lo tocaban, pero siempre que pensaba que era su culpa, su padre le decía que no era verdad y que era solo la superstición de la gente a su alrededor que buscaba a alguien a quien culpar. Pero ahora, no podía seguirse mintiendo.

Él había matado a un chico porque el chico quería ser su amigo.

En la mente de la mayoría, simplemente negaríamos nuestra responsabilidad en los acontecimientos, sabiendo intelectualmente que las posibilidades de que la gente muera por cruzar la calle son sumamente altas, por decirnos que no los empujamos o que fue pura casualidad que ocurriese un accidente después de que se habían encontrado con dicha persona.

Pero Kamijou Touma era solo un niño no mayor de 5 en el momento. En la frágil mente en formación de un niño, las palabras del hombre tenían una lógica irrefutable.

Y así, sabiendo que era la causa de la muerte del hijo del hombre frente a él, Touma pensó que lo menos que podía hacer, era morir en paz y sin resistencia, tomando la venganza del hombre como un castigo apropiadamente justo para matar a su hijo.

Kamijou Touma había perdido el deseo de vivir a los 5 años.

Fue la acción rápida de su padre la que salvó la vida de Touma, después de detener al hombre y dejárselo a la policía, Kamijou Touya se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo diciéndole que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Al igual que una avalancha, las emociones de desesperación, angustia y las revividas ganas de vivir, se estrellaron a la vez en Touma, dejando que el shock de lo que acababa de suceder se diera a conocer.

Touma lloró, lloró en los brazos de su padre, lloró por el único amigo que había tenido, lloró por el hombre que había perdido a su hijo y que lo había conducido a la locura lo suficiente como para que intentase atacar a un niño inocente, pero sobre todo, lloró por su inutilidad por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando fue trasladado a la ciudad academia, pensó que las cosas serian diferentes. Y por un tiempo, lo fueron.

Nadie creía que el traía la desgracia, creían que todo tenía una explicación científica y jamás lo culparon de las cosas malas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Un día, las cosas malas dejaron de pasarles a los demás y comenzaron a pasarle a él, pero estaba bien, siempre y cuando nadie saliese herido, todo estaría bien.

Muchos se burlaban de él, pero estaba bien, porque nadie le decía que él era la causa de su desgracia.

Cuando finalmente creyó que podría hacer amigos sin el temor de que murieran, vio a un chico de cabello blanco sentado solo en un columpio en un parque. Se acercó a él y le preguntó si podían jugar.

El chico era grosero, pero tras un poco de convencimiento, habían jugado. Se habían reído y Touma sintió algo cálido en su interior.

Es un comportamiento típico de los niños, preguntar cosas que no estaban seguros o les causa mucha curiosidad.

Touma estaba a punto de pedirle al chico de cabello blanco ser su amigo, pero antes de lograrlo, había aparecido otro chico, este era rubio y tenía una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. Se había burlado de ambos y luego los había atacado. Extrañas cosas blancas salieron de su espalda y los golpearon.

Poco después, habían llegado unos hombres vestidos de negro y se habían llevado al chico de pelo blanco, dejando solo a Touma con el rubio.

"Sabes que a causa de que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con tígo, ahora él va a ser severamente castigado. Afortunadamente, los encontré y llamé a esos tipos para que lo llevaran devuelta". Y sin más que decir, el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Fue en ese instante que los pocos pedazos de la dulce personalidad de Touma se hicieron añicos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tener algo de felicidad, este chico había aparecido y lo había arruinado todo.

Alimentándose de esa ira, Touma se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre el otro chico.

El rubio se dio vuelta perezosamente, mientras hacía aparecer esas alas blancas en su espalda, dispuesto a golpear a un lado al chico que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para quedarse en el suelo. Pero, sorprendentemente, el puño del chico atravesó una de sus alas y lo golpeó en la cara.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer algo, el muchacho de pelo negro lo había montado y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso y solo se detuvo una vez que sus puños comenzaron a sangrar. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada, dejando al rubio en el suelo, con la cara hecha un lio.

Al mismo tiempo, en el auto que se alejaba del parque, el chico de cabello blanco no izo o dijo nada cuando los hombres de negro le habían pedido que suba al auto, excepto seguir sus ordenes en silencio, sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer.

El tiempo pasó, Kamijou Touma no pareció cambiar en el exterior, seguía sonriéndoles a sus compañeros y se comportaba muy alegremente las pocas veces que sus padres podían venir a visitarlo, junto con su prima Otohime.

Pero en el interior, una maraña de sentimientos negativos estaba carcomiendo a Touma.

Durante ese tiempo, fue cuando se reunió con un grupo de gente que no tenia poderes pero querían ayudar a aquellos que eran acosados por los que si tenían habilidades.

Touma despreciaba a esa gente con poderes, le recordaban al chico rubio que había conocido cuando era más pequeño.

Y ahora, estaba solo nuevamente. Estaba bien para él, todos los que estaban cerca de él, siempre se lastimaban.

Actualmente, se encontraba buscando a alguien. Hace un par de días, uno de sus conocidos en Skill Out le dijo que había un supuesto Level 5 rondando por sus territorios.

Touma estaba seguro de que ese esper creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera y pisar a cualquiera, solo por tener poder.

Eso se iba a detener en este momento. Touma jamás se había enfrentado a ningún Level 5, pero estaba bastante seguro de que tendría una buena oportunidad.

Tras varias horas, finalmente había llegado a una zona de carga y descarga, llena de contenedores, y allí estaba un joven de pelo corto de color azul, parado como dueño del lugar.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el famoso acecino de ilusiones". Dijo el peliazul. Estaba vestido con una camiseta naranja y pantalones que solo le llegaban a las espinillas. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados que lo hacía parecer una especie de zorro.

La charla fue breve, Touma le dijo que estaba por bajarle los humos y él dijo que un gamberro como él, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Ambos estaban a punto de entrar en combate, cuando de pronto, otra voz se dio a conocer.

"Bueno, ¿no es una hermosa noche Nya?". El recién llegado estaba sentado perezosamente encima de uno de los contenedores, con una pierna flexionada. Su cabello despeinado como Touma, pero menos puntiagudo y de un brillante tono de rubio, vestía lo que parecía ser una camisa hawallana abierta, dejando ver su torso y varios conjuntos de cadenas doradas alrededor de su cuello.

Extrañamente, llevaba lentes de sol de color azul, pese a ser de noche.

El extraño, no parecía interesado en los dos a punto de pelear, por lo que ambos decidieron que no importaba y dieron comienzo a su lucha.

El Level 5 comenzó haciendo lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego tan grande como su torso y lanzándola hacia Kamijou, que la desterró con un simple movimiento de su mano. Pero notó que había algo extraño en esa bola de fuego, siempre que se enfrentaba a piroquineticos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de las llamas, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo.

Por lo tanto. Los rumores eran ciertos, la verdadera habilidad del sexto Level 5 no era la capacidad múltiple; era la creación de ilusiones tan realistas con su campo AIM, que el cuerpo pensaba que fue real y reaccionando como si lo que le había golpeado era realmente fuego.

La mente es más poderosa que el cuerpo y todo eso.

Esencialmente, todo lo que él hacía, era enviar enormes ráfagas de AIM concentrado y darles forma con su imaginación, y cuando el AIM golpeaba al objetivo, este hacia creer a su mente que era real. Si el lanzaba hielo, el cuerpo iba a bajar su propia temperatura, creyendo que fue golpeado por algo frio.

Touma sonrió fríamente. "Es inútil, ya sé como funciona tu poder y no será suficiente para vencerme". Declaró con altanería.

El esper de las ilusiones simplemente se rió. "Si crees que has visto todos mis trucos, entonces creíste mal".

Con un rápido movimiento, en lugar de algún tipo de ataque elemental, lo que apareció fue un enorme tigre dientes de sable que se abalanzó sobre un desconcertado Kamijou.

Aparentemente sus poderes eran mucho más versátiles de lo que había pensado en un principio.

"Lo ves, pequeño Skill Out-chan. La única razón por la que estoy debajo de Mental Out, se debe a que mis habilidades tienen problemas en contra de Psíquicos como ella".

Touma intentó responder a los insultos del 6º Level 5, pero se encontraba muy ocupado esquivando al enorme tigre, debido a su pequeña distracción, el animal había logrado arañar su hombro izquierdo. Al parecer, el AIM concentrado también era capaz de recrear otros efectos en el cuerpo humano.

Pensando con agilidad, se dejó abierto a un ataque del tigre, para poder darle un puñetazo, pero…

"No tan rápido, Skill Out-chan".

Sin previo aviso, la bestia abrió sus fauces y de ellas salió… ¿un misil?

Saltando rápidamente a su derecha, Touma miró con incredulidad al pequeño cráter que se había formado en el lugar donde el misil se había estrellado.

Al parecer, dado que toda la imagen era AIM concentrado, también podía replicar efectos de impacto en los alrededores, pero la clara ausencia de terreno quemado, indicaba que otros efectos como calor o similares, no eran reales.

Mirando al chico sonriente de pelo azul, le dijo. "¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Un misil? ¿Enserio?". Le preguntó con incredulidad.

El joven solo se encogió de hombros. "Mi imaginación, mis reglas. Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana". De pronto, cambió a una sonrisa más bien traviesa. "Ahora, prepárate para mi mejor arma".

Rápidamente, Kamijou se puso en pie, esperando algún otro tipo de sorpresa, y efectivamente, recibió una.

Solo que no era lo que esperaba.

"¡Ataque especial Neko-chan!".

Al instante, El tigre dientes de sable, brilló y se transformó en… una niñita de alrededor de 13 con un ajustado bikini de piel, orejas y cola de gatos, en una posición con los puños levantados como si fueran garras y haciendo sonidos de "Gaw gaw". Que no eran para nada intimidantes.

Por un minuto, nadie dijo nada, hasta que…

"¡Wha hahahahahahahaha jejejeje hahahaahahahaha!". La risa del rubio que había estado mirando la pelea había estallado.

Touma solo se quedó mirando al Level 5 con una mirada plana.

"Jejeje, supongo que no te gustó mi broma". Dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente. Un segundo más tarde, la Neko-chan había desaparecido, y el rostro del esper, cambió a uno mucho más serio.

"Veo que cualquier cosa que te lance será borrada por tu mano derecha ¿verdad?. Eso es lo que dicen los rumores". Alzando sus dos manos al cielo, Touma vio como una enorme distorsión en el aire comenzaba a formarse. "Entonces, solo tendré que usar algo que seas incapaz de borrar". Y en el cielo por encima de ellos, un enorme dragón se había formado.

El silbido de admiración del rubio, milagrosamente se había logrado escuchar, pese al estruendo del viento siendo desplazado por la aparición de la enorme figura serpentina por encima de ellos.

Al igual que en los cuentos y leyendas, el enorme ser escamoso con forma de serpiente y brazos cortos, soltó un rugido estremecedor y se precipitó a la mucho más pequeña figura de Kamijou.

Touma no se movió ni un centímetro, mientras la enorme criatura mitológica comenzaba a descender en espiral, serrándole el paso para que no huyera. Pero Touma no necesitaba hacerlo.

Muy lentamente, Touma alzó su mano derecha por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. En su mente, pudo ver innumerables corrientes de colores, tomando una con su mano, la estrujó hasta que desapareció.

En el momento en que Touma cerró su puño, el enorme dragón, que se encontraba a menos de un metro de cerrar sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre el chico, se detuvo, y con un sonido similar al de cristales rompiéndose, toda la criatura desapareció.

Sonriendo con confianza y aun con los ojos cerrados, Touma dijo. "Parece ser que tu pequeño truco no fu… Urgh!". Se corto abruptamente, cuando un puño se estrelló en el lado derecho de su cara.

Retrocediendo un par de pasos, Touma miró incrédulo al Chico de pelo azul, que se encontraba con el puño extendido, demostrando que había sido él quien lo había golpeado.

Por varios segundos, Touma no izo nada, excepto mirar a su adversario, y entonces comenzó a reírse.

Era una risa divertida, a pesar de que tenía grandes cantidades de sadismo en ella.

"¿Así que eres un esper que también sabe luchar con los puños?". Preguntó. Su oponente solo le devolvió la sonrisa de antes. "Pues bien, esto se está poniendo interesante".

Colocándose en una postura de pelea, Kamijou le mostro los dientes en una sonrisa depredadora. "Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma, Imagine Break".

Por primera vez desde que ambos se habían encontrado, el 6º Level 5 abrió los ojos, demostrando poseer dos brillantes orbes de esmeralda. "Aogami Izumi, Ilusión Master". Y sin nada más que decir, el recién identificado Aogami se abalanzó sobre Kamijou, quien simplemente esquivó el ataque y lo sujetó del brazo, realizando un lanzamiento de judo.

Mientras volaba por el aire, Aogami torció su cuerpo como un gato y aterrizó suavemente en sus cuatro extremidades, al igual que una fiera lista para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

La pelea siguió por varios minutos, golpes se intercambiaron y rostros fueron golpeados, pero ninguno parecía desistir.

Justo cuando parecía que esto iba a terminar en un doble nocaut, ambos puños fueron detenidos por el muchacho rubio que había estado observando la pelea.

"Bien, bien, ya es suficiente, ambos pasaron mi prueba Nya". Confundidos, ambos peleadores miraron al rubio por una explicación. Aparentemente, él había plantado el rumor de que Aogami quería adueñarse de la zona de los Skill Outs y le había dicho a Aogami que Imagine Break estaba atacando a espers sin razón aparente.

Ambos, no reaccionaron bien a la noticia. "¿Estás diciendo que él no es el malo?". Preguntaron los dos al unísono, mientras se señalaban entre sí. La sonrisa traviesa del rubio fue su única respuesta.

Tanto Aogami como Touma se miraron entre sí, y en un extraño momento de sincronía, ambos golpearon en la cara al rubio quien se había presentado como Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Lo que siguió, se podría describir mejor como una riña entre niños de quinder, más que una pelea entre adolecentes. Probablemente hubiera seguido, de no ser por el hecho de que escucharon el grito de una chica en la distancia.

Los tres se detuvieron, cada uno agarrando al otro por la camisa y con el puño levantado, se miraron entre si y al mismo tiempo se dirigieron hacia el lugar del grito.

Esa había sido la primera vez que la Delta Force apareció en los callejones y lugares olvidados de Academy City.

**Escena Break**

Sacudiendo su cabeza para volver al presente, Touma miró a sus contrincantes de Tokiwadai. No sabía si esos recuerdos eran reales o no, especialmente debido a su pérdida de memoria y el diagnostico de que seria incapaz de recobrar dichos recuerdos, pero en este momento, la sensación de estar junto a sus dos amigos nuevamente a punto de pelear, fue muy buena para dejarla pasar.

Tras la proclamación de Aogami de ser el 6º Level 5, nadie había movido un músculo.

Pues bien, sería mejor comenzar con el juego.

Al unísono, los tres se abalanzaron hacia las chicas de Tokiwadai, quienes no perdieron el tiempo en abrir fuego.

Con agilidad sorprendente, tanto Aogami como Tsuchimicado esquivaron los proyectiles. Touma por otra parte, solo bateaba cada disparo hacia un lado u otro con su mano derecha.

Preocupadas por el chico que no parecía verse afectado por sus poderes, jamás vieron a Aogami, hasta que era demasiado tarde.

"¡Ataque especial de la chibi brujita Komoe-sensei!". En el comando, frente a Aogami, una copia de su profesora apareció flotando con lo que parecía ser un traje de brujita, con sombrero puntiagudo, un enorme libro y una barita que parecía ser una rama de árbol con la punta retorcida.

Todos se detuvieron ante la extraña aparición, que al parecer, tenía problemas para encontrar un hechizo en particular, ya que se encontraba ojeando el libro con furia y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos.

Con todo, era una imagen sumamente moe.

Finalmente, la pequeña brujita se detuvo en una página y pareció sonreír. Apuntando con su barita, murmuró algunas palabras inteligibles y de pronto, un intrincado círculo mágico apareció frente a ella y creó una esfera de luz del tamaño de una luciérnaga muy, muy grande, es decir, un poco más pequeña que una pelota de tenis, que bolo perezosa y erráticamente hacia un grupo de chicas que simplemente se quedaron mirando en la incredulidad.

En sincronía, Touma y Tsuchimikado golpearon la parte posterior de la cabeza de Aogami y le gritaron que se pusiera serio.

Este solo sonrió, y de repente, la pequeña esfera de luz, explotó con la fuerza de un explosivo plástico.

Reaccionando en consecuencia, varias chicas llegaron desde el aire o corriendo a toda velocidad y rodearon al trío.

Colocándose espalda con espalda, Tsuchimicado habló con confianza. "Hey Kami-yan, ¿Por qué no nos das algo de cobertura?".

Siguiendo sus instintos, Touma alzó su mano al igual que en sus recuerdos y se imagino un espacio completamente negro, con corrientes de colores entrecruzados. Rápidamente, agarró unos que parecían entrecruzarse y los aplastó.

En el mundo real, a partir del puño cerrado de Kamijou, una onda de distorsión invisible se dio a conocer, expandiéndose rápidamente hacia el exterior.

Cuando la onda alcanzó a las chicas que los habían rodeado, los poderes que habían estado preparando, simplemente desaparecieron.

"¡Sepárense!". Ordenó Tsuchimicado al instante.

Tanto Touma como Tsuchimicado corrieron en direcciones opuestas, dejando solo a Aogami para lidiar con las chicas.

Unos momentos más tarde, los poderes de todas regresaron e intentaron acabar con el autoproclamado Level 5. Sin embargo, Aogami esquivó magistralmente cada ataque, moviéndose entre los disparos como si fuera una bailarina; y cuando finalmente estaba en rango, atacó a cada chica, dándole un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlas inconscientes.

"No me gusta golpear chicas, pero si debo hacerlo por mi querida Komoe-sensei, está bien". Pensó mientras le propinaba otro puñetazo a una chica.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsuchimikado intentaba acercarse a otro grupo. A diferencia de Aogami, él no era tan ágil o veloz, por lo que varios golpes le dieron. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el dolor y dejar que su auto regeneración lo curase.

De pronto, una chica había saltado varios metros frente a él con los puños levantados.

"Natsumi Tsukimura, edad 13, habilidad Strong Arm. Su habilidad le permite tener una gran fuerza, pero solo por 3 minutos, Level 3". Dijo, haciendo gala de su amplio conocimiento, no por nada era el sargento del grupo. Eso y que Maika trabajaba en Tokiwadai y conseguía mucha información de ella.

La chica llamada Natsumi se estremeció cuando el rubio habló tan a la ligera de su habilidad, era cierto que tenía un límite de tiempo más bien corto, pero no necesitaba más que 3 segundos para aniquilar a ese inútil Level 0 que creía que podía desafiar a Tokiwadai, incluso si tenían su propio Level 5.

Fortaleciendo sus piernas, saltó hacia adelante, con la intensión de darle un buen golpe, pero antes que lograra hacerlo, el rubio se movió a un lado y la sujetó de la muñeca, desviando el golpe y propinándole uno propio en la cara.

Si, ella era muy fuerte, pero no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad marcial real, a diferencia de Tsuchimikado que sabía varios estilos de artes marciales.

**Escena Break**

En la parte posterior del campo, Fukiyose Seiri y el resto de sus compañeros de clases, solo podían ver con asombro como los llamados "Tres idiotas", le hacían frente a una de las escuelas más fuertes por si solos, y le estaban ganando.

Jamás creyó que Aogami Pierce, o mejor dicho Izumi, fuera el legendario sexto Level 5, pero además, no sabía que Tsuchimikado y Kamijou eran tan buenos peleando.

Tal vez, podrían ganar esta.

**Escena Break**

En el lado opuesto del campo, Shokuhou Misaki estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Sabía que Kamijou era fuerte y que sería un problema el tener que enfrentarlo, pero no contaba con que el chico de pelo azul fuese el numero 6, e incluso el chico rubio parecía ser lo suficientemente hábil como para sostener su propio peso.

Actualmente, ya habían acabado con una tercera parte de sus fuerzas y no se veían peor para el desgaste.

Desesperadamente, envió ordenes a todas a su alrededor. "¡Todas aquellas que puedan atacar a distancia, olvídense de Kamijou y céntrense en el rubio, Kamijou se deshará de cualquier cosa que le lancen y el rubio parece ser experto en cuerpo a cuerpo. Intentare ayudar a aquellos que van contra el 6º, su poder son ilusiones, tal vez pueda debilitarlos su influencia con mis capacidades!". Esto se estaba saliendo de control, podía sentir como la moral de su lado iba decayendo rápidamente.

No se atrevía a entrar en la mente de Kamijou de nuevo y la capacidad de ilusiones de Ilusión Master lo protegía en cierto grado de sus ataques mentales; en cuanto al rubio, parecía tener una muy buena disciplina mental y ella misma no estaba muy segura de introducirse en la mente de alguien afiliado a Kamijou.

Mirando hacia su derecha, vio que Mikoto parecía a punto de estallar, por lo que decidió que al menos podría detener a una de las fuerzas más peligrosas en este momento.

"¡Atención a todas! ¡Aléjense de Kamijou y déjenselo a la Railgun. Ella tiene experiencia enfrentándose a él!". Lanzó su orden mental, y al instante, el grupo de chicas que rodeaba a Touma, se dispersó para darle paso a una enorme corriente eléctrica que fue detenida por la mano derecha de Touma.

Misaka Mikoto estaba extasiada, "ese Idiota", por fin estaba peleando, había dejado de huir y en verdad estaba peleando.

Ella sabía las reglas, sabía que no podía usar todo su poder, pero…

Al diablo las reglas, esta vez iba a darlo todo, tal vez nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad real de enfrentarse a él en combate.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una moneda de árcade y la apuntó a un muy nervioso Kamijou que la veía con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

De pronto, todas las chicas de Tokiwadai se tensaron y dejaron escapar un jadeo asustado por lo que una de sus Level 5 estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Misaka Mikoto?!". Gritó Shokuhou en estado de shock, jamás pensó que ella llegaría a tales extremos.

"¡¿O-o-Onee-sama?!". Chilló Kuroko.

"¡¿Misaka-san?!". Gritó Kongou Mitsuko junto con sus dos amigas.

En las gradas, aquellos que reconocieron el ataque firma de la Railgun, ataque que le dio su nombre, también había gritado, incluso los jueces intentaron detener el partido al ver que alguien estaba por usar un ataque letal, pero todos fueron demasiado lentos.

Mikoto siempre había sido como un relámpago, rebosante de energía y deseosa de demostrar su poder, no había nada más que decir, a ella le encantaban las peleas, la adrenalina que se sentía cuando se enfrentaba a otros. En retrospectiva, esta era probablemente la razón por la cual estaba tan obsesionada con enfrentarse a Kamijou. Él la había derrotado en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había usado todo su poder. Misaka era sumamente orgullosa y por lo tanto, que la derrotaran con tal facilidad le resultaba muy humillante.

Pero ahora, él iba a pelear con todo su poder, quiera o no.

Un rayo de luz de color naranja, salió disparado de la mano de Mikoto y viajó a tres veces la velocidad del sonido hacia Kamijou.

Como un ciervo encandilado por los faros, nadie pudo apartar la mirada de la escena que pronto se convertía en el lugar de un asesinato y…

CRACK

El sonido de ruptura de cristales se dio a conocer en el momento en que la mano derecha de Touma se cerró en la punta del haz de color naranja.

Nadie se movió, todo mundo había detenido sus combates para ver el imposible espectáculo.

Con el puño cerrado y la mirada baja, Touma colocó su mano en posición similar a la de Misaka y le lanzó lo que había atrapado.

CLING

Sonó la moneda de árcade lanzada por el pulgar de Touma hacia Mikoto. Estaba ligeramente quemada y algo derretida, pero era efectivamente la moneda que Misaka le había lanzado.

Giró lentamente por el aire, hasta finalmente verse influenciada por la gravedad y terminar cayendo al césped de la arena y rodad un par de centímetros hacia los pies de la Railgun Inmóvil.

Un segundo más tarde, el estadio entero estalló en aplausos ante la increíble hazaña.

Ninguna de las chicas de Tokiwadai podía creer lo que había visto.

"En el pasado…". Comenzó Touma. "… Siempre he sido yo el que escapaba y tú la que me perseguías". Lentamente, levantó la mirada hacia los orbes de chocolate de Misaka que se había quedado en estado de shock al igual que el resto al darse cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. "¡Dime!". Gritó. "¿Crees que podrás ganarme si realmente decido ir por todas?". Un paso, Touma solo dio un paso hacia adelante, pero al mismo tiempo, involuntariamente Misaka dio un paso hacia atrás.

Al verlo, Touma se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia la chica, con la intensión de terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Tal vez era a causa de sus resientes recuerdos o simplemente la emoción que todo el conflicto había generado, pero Touma estaba ansioso por pelear.

En el momento en que Misaka vio a Kamijou correr hacia ella, una enorme corriente de rayos estalló junto a ella y creó una enorme y siniestra garra, formada por la arena de hierro. Esta se alzó en el aire y se dirigió hacia Kamijou, convirtiéndose en un enorme puño negro.

Cuando Touma vio el ataque, se detuvo y retrocedió el puño, preparándose para golpear a la enorme masa de color negro.

Cuando ambos puños chocaron, se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de cristales rompiéndose que indicaban la negación de algún poder sobrenatural, y el enorme puño se deshizo, para volver a ser simplemente polvo.

Dando saltos hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia, Misaka comenzó a lanzar varios rayos hacia su adversario de cabello negro, que esquivó o detuvo casi todos ellos mientras avanzaba hacia la electromaster.

Dándose cuenta de que necesitaría algo mas para detenerlo, Misaka extendió sus manos mientras retrocedía, reuniendo nuevamente arena de hierro, pero en esta ocasión, formó dos espadas negras.

Con un rápido movimiento, ambas hojas se extendieron convirtiéndose en látigos cortantes en dirección a Touma, quien se detuvo para hacerles frente. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir directamente por él, ambas se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas y comenzaron a girar en torno a Kamijou en direcciones y ángulos imposibles, encerrándolo en una jaula, que se transformó en un tornado negro.

Esta misma táctica había fracasado en contra del número 1, pero estaba segura de que contrae él podri…

CRACK

Mirando hacia el lugar donde el tornado había estado hace solo unos momentos, Misaka realmente no se sorprendió cuando vio a Kamijou parado tranquilamente con la mano levantada encima de su cabeza y el puño cerrado.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír en anticipación, esto era lo que siempre había querido, una pelea usando todo su poder.

De su cabeza, brotó un relámpago de luz que se dirigió hacia el cielo en lugar de su adversario.

Unos segundos después, las nubes comenzaron a formarse y rayos comenzaron a circular el cielo.

La última vez que ella había usado este ataque, él ni siquiera había usado su mano derecha, porque intentaba convencerla de que no desperdiciara su vida en un acto suicida en contra de Accelerator, pero ahora era diferente.

De pronto, un rayo cayó del cielo e impactó sobre Misaka, que dirigió todo su poder hacia él y logró hacer que avanzará a gran velocidad hacia Touma.

Realmente no se sorprendió cuando vio que él lo había detenido con su mano, pero se sintió sonreír cuando no se desvaneció al igual que el resto.

Lo vio forcejear con la columna de energía, por un segundo creyó realmente que podría ganar, pero luego vio como los dedos de su mano parecían enterrarse en el rayo y con un movimiento brusco, lo hizo cambiar de dirección y hacer que desapareciera.

Touma estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo, si tuviera sus recuerdos de la noche en la que salvó a Index, compararía esta experiencia a intentar detener nuevamente el Dragón Breath (aliento de Dragón).

Misaca sentía su sangre hervir, ella no iba a perder. Si él era capaz de detener su ataque de rayos múltiples, entonces solo tenía que dar algo mejor.

Y con un rugido, apuntó ambas manos hacia él y todo su cuerpo estalló en electricidad que fue enviada a un Kamijou a no menos de 10 pasos de ella.

Alrededor, todos los aparatos electrónicos y similares, gritaron en protesta por la repentina onda eléctrica, pero nadie les izo caso, concentrados en el espectáculo frente a ellos.

Varias de las chicas de Tokiwadai, tuvo que desviar la mirada por el intenso resplandor. Shirai Kuroco era una de las pocas que no apartó la vista.

Ella sabía que su Onee-sama era fuerte, se había enfrentado a la explosión AIM creada por Kiyama Harumi y había logrado un Railgun gigante con un pedazo del robot que Kihara Telestina había usado contra ellas, pero nunca la había visto tan decidida a enfrentarse a alguien y ganar.

Kuroko había escuchado cientos de veces a su onee-sama quejarse de "ese Idiota" que siempre la derrotaba y que era el único con quien podía darlo todo. En ese entonces, Kuroko no le había creído, pero ahora estaba viendo frente a sus ojos a alguien que realmente se estaba enfrentando a una Misaka Mikoto que estaba dando todo, y todavía seguía en pie.

Parpadeando rápidamente, la miembro de Judgement decidió mirar a otro lado, el brillo comenzaba a hacerle ver cosas.

Por un segundo, creyó ver alas formándose en la espalda de su onee-sama por la electricidad, incluso creyó ver un halo sobre su cabeza.

Por otro lado, su onee-sama en un traje de ángel no se vería nada mal, si un ángel que vestía solamente ropa interior de encaje y … jejeje.

Mientras Kuroko comenzaba a tener un sangrado por la nariz, toda la electricidad en torno a Kamijou había comenzado a crear una especie de pared de energía, en este punto, Misaka era incapaz de ver el otro lado, y por consecuencia, ver a Kamijou.

Finalmente, se detuvo, convencida de que había ganado.

Cuando de repente, una pequeña y simple grieta se vio en el muro eléctrico y un segundo más tarde, todo se desplomó con un fuerte y ensordecedor sonido de ruptura.

Misaka no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, atravesando el muro de rayos al igual que un héroe de una película de acción, se encontraba Kamijou.

Lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, retrocedió su puño derecho y con fuerza sorprendente, lo impactó contra la mejilla izquierda de Misaka.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, el cuerpo de Misaka dio un giro de 180 y termino en dirección hacia el resto de las chicas de Tokiwadai que miraban en estado de Shock.

Parpadeando rápidamente, para volver en sí, Misaka comenzó a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia adelante.

"Él, él realmente me golpeó. Dio lo mejor de sí y ganó". Pensó con extraña alegría, Kamijou finalmente le había tomado en serio y no la había tratado como una niña.

No importaba si perdían el encuentro, para Misaka, esto contaba como una victoria.

Desde el ángulo en el que se inclinaba, solo Shirai Kuroko, que se encontraba más cerca, logró ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su onee-sama, antes de desplomarse contra el piso, inconsciente.

Misaka Mikoto, La Railgun, había sido derrotada.

Caminando junto a su amigo de pelo negro, la DELTA FORCE se paró juntos, frente al resto de Tokiwadai, quienes los miraban con temor y respeto.

Lentamente, Kamijou alzó su mano con el brazo flexionado y la palma apuntando a su propio rostro.

"¿Quién sigue?".

**Fin del Capítulo 10**


	12. El Regreso de la Delta Force

**Notas del Autor:** ok, aquí le dejo el siguiente capitulo, ya que estoy muerto de sueño, no esperen mucho en estos comentarios.

En si, no abra spoilers, ya que no hay mucho que decir. El capitulo entero se trata de una pelea entre los tres idiotas y Tokieadai. Si tienen algunas preguntas, entonces madenme un PM o un Review. Contesto a todos.

Espero que les alla gustado mi explicasion de los poderes de Kuroko.

Que comience el Show

**Capítulo 11: El Regreso de la Delta Force**

Sorpresa, incredulidad y un montón de mandíbulas caídas, eran las expresiones que la mayoría de los espectadores del partido poseían.

Desde que la famosa Delta Force había hecho acto de presencia, todos esperaban un espectáculo formidable.

Los padres de barios estudiantes y los espectadores externos habían preguntado quienes eran estos chicos que parecían causar una gran conmoción, solo con su presencia. Haciendo lo obvio, les preguntaron a los estudiantes.

Pero, sin duda, el más sorprendido fue un hombre llamado Kamijou Touya. Este hombre se sentía mucho más tranquilo acerca de la vida de su hijo, desde que tuvo esa charla con él en sus cortas vacaciones en la playa.

Pero al ver realmente con sus propios ojos tener camaradas dispuestos a luchar junto a él… Ya sabía que tenía una amiga y posiblemente algo más, con la hija de la mujer que se había reunido en el primer día, Misaka Mizuzu. Pero ver realmente a su hijo divertirse de esta manera…

"Valla, valla, su hijo deberá asumir la responsabilidad por lo que le acaba de hacer a Mikoto-chan". Dijo la mujer junto a ellos. "Es sorprendente lo que su hijo es capaz de hacer".

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el encuentro, Touya no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con la mujer engañosamente joven junto a él. No tenia idea realmente de cuál era la habilidad de su hijo, pero al parecer, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a esa chica Mikoto.

"Ara, ara. Parece ser que Touma-san es muy parecido a su padre, recuerdo que él también estaba en una pandilla cuando era joven". Habló Kamijou Shina, la madre de Touma y quien al igual que la madre de Mikoto, tenía un aspecto mucho más joven que el que en realidad poseía, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla y se ruborizaba, recordando los viejos tiempos.

"Jeje. Sí, creo que Touma ha hecho muy buenos amigos". Dijo Touya, muy nerviosamente, mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, rogando porque su esposa no recordara que él tenía la reputación de seducir a un montón de chicas cuando estaba en esa pandilla, al igual que su hijo, al parecer.

Volviendo nuevamente la mirada a su hijo, una pequeña sonrisa recorrió un camino en su rostro, recordaba como un Touma más joven le había sonreído un montón de veces cuando habían ido a visitarlo o habían conseguido permiso para sacarlo de la ciudad, pero siempre se había dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa que les daba, había sido falsa.

Pero desde su reunión en la playa, se había dado cuenta de que eso había cambiado y las sonrisas que le daba ahora, eran reales.

Su hijo era feliz.

**Escena Break**

"¡No freaking way!". Pensó Misaki en desconcierto. Ella sabía que Kamijou era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al número 1, pero verlo con sus verdaderos ojos, era simplemente increíble.

Y aun mas, viéndolos a los tres, parados uno junto al otro, dispuesto a desafiar las adversidades y lo imposible y aun así salir victoriosos.

No necesitaba sus poderes para leer las mentes de sus compañeras, no si el rubor en sus rostros era algún tipo de indicativo. Sin embargo, este evento no se había terminado todavía.

Pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación, bien podrían haberse rendido en ese mismo momento, ellos tres habían bajado a casi la mitad de sus fuerzas sin mucho más que un par de rasguños, mientras que ellas ya habían perdido a uno de sus pesos pesados en el departamento de ataque.

"¡Sho-Shokuhou-sama! ¡Es tu oportunidad de brillar! ¡Puede que hayan vencido a Misaka-sama, pero todavía la tenemos a usted!". Gritó una chica junto a ella, incitándola a que tome acciones en el partido.

Sinceramente, en que estaba pensando. "No, no puedo hacerlo". Dijo rotundamente, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de la otra chica. "Mi habilidad no es adecuada para el combate. Además, ellos todavía tienen al número 6 entre ellos y yo definitivamente no estoy entrando en la mente de Kamijou de nuevo". "No sin permiso, al menos". La ultima parte, la dijo en su mente, esto le recordó algo, inmediatamente, envió un mensaje mental a todos los otros telepatas de su lado. "¡Atención, les habla Mental Out! ¡Este es un aviso, no entren en la mente de Kamijou, yo misma lo he intentado en el pasado y casi quedo en estado de coma, tal como muchos recordarán, no estoy seguro de lo que podría pasarles a el resto si lo intentan.

Ciertamente, no había sido por causa de Kamijou que había terminado en el hospital, pero bien podría haber sido, y seguramente en un estado peor. Tras ese incidente, tenía una muy buena suposición de la identidad del misterioso Level 6.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuales serian los resultados de que alguien con menos experiencia o poder, se aventurase en la mente del chico de pelo negro. Por lo que le había dicho, el oportuno rescate del dragón, había sido un mero golpe de suerte. Este hecho izo estremecer a Misaki en las implicaciones de lo que le podría haber pasado de no ser por la oportuna interrupción de Kamijou de su excursión mental.

Regresando su mente a asuntos más urgentes, rápidamente planeó una estrategia, lo mejor sería si aquellos con especialidades a corta distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo, se enfrentaran a Kamijou, dándole así, menos oportunidades de negar sus ataques. Por la misma razón, sería mejor dejar los ataques a distancia para el chico rubio, quien parecía ser un experto en cuerpo a cuerpo y su habilidad era únicamente pasiva.

Pero eso seguía dejando a otro peligroso contrincante, el sexto Level 5 Ilusión master. Sería una locura pedirle a cualquiera derrotarlo, por lo que la había dejado como la única con posibilidades de vencerlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él era el 6º y ella la 5º, no garantizaba su victoria.

Transmitiendo rápidamente sus órdenes al resto, Misaki se concentró en el joven de pelo azul y ojos verdes. No estaba segura de sus capacidades en contra de ataques mentales, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Al instante en que sus mentes se conectaron, una cantidad de información golpeó su cerebro como un tren de carga.

"Ah, eres demasiado ingenuo, Kami-yan. Tengo una amplia gama de aceptación en lo que respecta a las mujeres: no sólo entran los personajes femeninos principales, sino también las hermanastras, las madrastras, las hijastras, gemelas, viudas, sempais, kouhais, compañeras de clase, profesoras, amigas de infancia, ojous, rubias, morenas, de pelo castaño, de pelo plateado, de pelo largo, pelo medio, pelo corto, chicas con pinzas para el pelo, de pelo ondulado, coletas, colas de caballo, cola de caballo de un solo lado, trenzas gemelas, ahoge, de pelo rizado, niñas vestidas de marineras, chaquetas, judogi, kyuudougi, enfermeras de jardín de niños, sirvientas, policías, brujas, sacerdotisas, monjas, militares, secretarias, lolis, shotas, tsunderes, animadoras, azafatas, camareras, chicas góticas vestidas de negro, chicas góticas vestidas de blanco, chicas con vestidos chinos, chicas frágiles, chicas albinas, fantasiosas, con personalidad dividida, reinas, princesas, con medias hasta el muslo, con ligueros, chicas que se travisten de chicos, las chicas que usan gafas, que usan un parche en el ojo, las que usan vendas, las chicas en traje de baño escolar, en traje de baño de una pieza, en bikinis, en bikinis en forma de V, bikinis que apenas cubren algo, youkai, fantasmas, chicas con orejas de animales, etc.…cualquier mujer está dentro de mi área de aceptación".

"Las bragas de rallas azules y blancas son mejores que las de encaje rojo, al igual que las conejitas blancas siempre superan a las negras, pero las negras les ganan a las rojas, no le hagas caso a Tsuchimicado, él tiene gustos de abuelita".

"Te digo, como tu amigo, por la relación de hermanastros entre ustedes dos al menos, hay algo que necesitas saber".

"¿Qu…Qué?".

"Tu hermana menor es alguien que llama a cualquiera que conoce Onii-chan".

"¿QUÉ dijiste? – Ruge Tsuchimikado, y levanta las manos en alto. "¡Im…Imposible! ¡Mi hermana menor, sin importar la hora, lugar o razón, nunca llamaría a cualquier otro hombre aparte de mi Onii-chan"!

"¿En serio? Anteayer, frente a la estación en el centro comercial subterráneo, le regalé una comida en un restaurante de allí, y ella me dijo: Gracias, Onii-chan".

"Ayer me encontré con ella en esa calle de nuevo, y ella me dijo: "Buenas tardes, Onii-chan", también.

Esta y muchas otras imágenes y recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de Shokuhou.

No tan rápido como le hubiese gustado, Misaki salió de la mente del sexto Level 5. Ella sabía que la mayoría de los Level 5 tenían una manía u otra, incluyéndola con su gusto por los dulces y sus tendencias a posar de forma linda, o Mikoto y su extraña obsesión con esa rana extraña. Pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con una mente tan extraña que le obligaría a salir corriendo. Dejando de lado la mente de Kamijou y el chico de pelo blanco.

Ahora sabía por qué le habían advertido acerca de no andar indagando en las mentes de los demás Level 5.

"Pero ¿Enserio?, ¿Cómo alguien puede emocionarse con algo como ese tipo de cosas? Quiero decir, un mantel, velas y dos metros de cuerda…". Misaki sinceramente no iba a siquiera contemplar las imágenes donde se incluían un matamoscas, un traje de oso y la salsa de barbacoa.

Aogami Izumi acababa de asesinar la ilusión que Misaki tenía de que la humanidad no había caído tan bajo en la depravación.

Ciertamente, no iba a regresar a esa cabeza a menos que fuera con refuerzos y tuviera a la mano, blanqueador de cerebros. Ahora ella estaba realmente temerosa de aventurarse en la mente del rubio. Por lo que había oído, él era el hermano mayor de una de las sirvientas que atendía a su escuela, Tsuchimikado Maika, si no mal recordaba.

Shokuhou definitivamente no quería ver a los dos, haciendo "eso", si los rumores resultaban ser ciertos.

Esto lo decidía, cualquiera que sea miembro de la clase de Kamijou estaba fuera de discusión con respecto al uso de sus poderes, ella no se estaba arriesgando más.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar esas inquietantes imágenes, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era manipular las mentes de su equipo, para que la influencia del chico de pelo azul no fuese tan efectiva.

**Escena Break.**

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de la intrusión en su mente, Aogami se sentía listo para continuar con este combate, le recordaba mucho a los viejos tiempos, antes de que Tsukuyomi-sensei los convenciera de regresar a la escuela.

"¿Y bien sargento?". Preguntó con un tono ligeramente burlón. "¿Cuál es el plan de acción?".

Tsuchimikado se quedó mirando hacia sus enemigos por medio minuto, antes de hablar en voz baja a sus amigos, comunicándoles el plan, en este punto, no tenían que preocuparse por los micrófonos que había colocado en sus chaquetas, ya que la pelea contra la Railgun, destrozó un buen número de aparatos eléctricos.

Mirando ligeramente por sobre su hombro, vio a dicha Railgun desplomada boca abajo unos metros detrás de ellos. Esa sin lugar a dudas fue una pelea impresionante por parte de la chica.

Volviendo su vista hacia el frente, dio comienzo al ataque.

En primer lugar, Touma comenzó a correr, con Tsuchimikado y Aogami detrás de él, en fila. El objetivo de este movimiento seria que Touma los cubriría de cualquier disparo en su dirección, hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para poder contraatacar.

Poco antes de dar de lleno contra la horda de niñas de escuela media, tanto el rubio como el peli azul se separaron a izquierda y derecha respectivamente. En este punto, Touma debía realizar una carrera desenfrenada hacia Shokuhou Misaki, la otra Level 5 de Tokiwadai y neutralizarla. Por desgracia, él no contaba con el hecho de enfrentarse al obstáculo frente a él.

Dicho obstáculo en cuestión, resulto ser una Shirai Kuroco con el seño fruncido.

Intelectualmente, Kuroko sabía que no era rival para alguien que había logrado vencer a su onee-sama, pero maldito sea aquel que pensaba que podría golpear a su amada onee-sama y salir sin un castigo. Además, su habilidad era mucho más difícil de bloquear, ya que se limitaba a su propio cuerpo o cualquier cosa que ella tocase.

Detrás de ella, se encontraban un grupo de chicas que tampoco vieron con buenos ojos al hombre que había golpeado a varias de sus compañeras, pero a diferencia de Kuroko, todas ellas demostraban un poco mas de cautela y nerviosismo frente a este enemigo.

Sin previo aviso, ambos contrincantes se movieron.

Kuroko parpadeó de la existencia por un segundo, con la intención de reaparecer detrás de Kamijou para propinarle una patada y enviarlo al suelo donde otra de sus compañeras con la capacidad de controlar la tierra, sepultaría su mano derecha, dejándolo indefenso a sus ataques. Debían trabajar todas en conjunto, ya que sabían que en peleas uno a uno, no tendrían oportunidad.

Kamijou, por su parte, torció su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y se agachó ligeramente, para cerrar su puño en algo invisible para el resto, que se encontraba a unos 20 cm del suelo, que al sujetarlo, provocó un sonoro CRACK.

Unos milisegundos más tarde, Kuroko había reaparecido en una dimensión perceptible para todos. Pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, incluido Kamijou, ella no se encontraba detrás del chico. Realmente, se encontraba a barios metros a la derecha del lugar que originalmente se encontraba, solo que en lugar de estar de pie, se encontraba a medio metro del suelo y en posición horizontal.

"¿He?". Pensó en desconcierto al darse cuenta de que su habilidad no había trabajado como se supone. Un segundo más tarde, la gravedad decidió que Kuroko no podía permanecer en ese estado y la obligó a desplomarse en el suelo de una manera muy poco digna.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, por su parte, Touma simplemente se dejó guiar por sus instintos, al igual que había hecho desde que el encuentro había comenzado, pero sinceramente no sabía qué era lo que había pasado en realidad.

Levantándose rápidamente, Kuroko intentó tele transportarse nuevamente. Al mismo tiempo, Touma se dio media vuelta y cerró su mano derecha frente a él, dando como resultado, otro sonoro CRACK.

Y al igual que la vez anterior, Kuroko reapareció en un lugar completamente equivocado y en la posición incorrecta. Esta vez, se encontraba encima de una de las chicas que se suponía iban a ser su refuerzo, y en lugar de estar de forma horizontal, había aparecido verticalmente sobre ella, solo que de cabeza. Por lo que cuando la gravedad se había ajustado al cambio repentino, la cabeza de ambas niñas, impactó con la otra, haciendo que una de ellas quedase inconsciente.

Afortunadamente, Shirai tenía una muy amplia tolerancia al dolor, todo gracias a los constantes castigos dados por Misaka.

Kuroko no entendía cómo era posible que ese mono fuera capaz de detenerla. Por lo que los científicos le habían explicado, ella extendía un invisible campo AIM a 81,5 metros y luego realizaba los cálculos de la onceava dimensión para desplazarse a sí misma dentro de los confines de su campo AIM, pero al parecer, el enemigo frente a ella, no solo podía disipar los campos AIM a su alrededor con esa condenada mano, sino que él mismo parecía ser capaz de percibirlos de alguna manera y usar su mano para destruir puntos centrales de los mismos, desestabilizando el área efectiva de los mismo y arruinando completamente sus cálculos, dando como resultado que su tele transporte no acabase en el lugar que se suponía que fuese.

Pensándolo bien, era mucho más peligroso para una tele transportadora como ella, enfrentarse a alguien como él. La próxima vez, podría terminar reapareciendo dentro de una pared o una de sus compañeras, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

Pensando rápidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que los movimientos del chico, eran para alcanzar partes especificas de su campo AIM que le permitían desestabilizarla, por lo que si no podía llegar a ellas en el tiempo, la tele transportación se daría sin ningún problema, después de todo, solo había un segundo de diferencia entre su desaparición y reaparición.

Con su decisión tomada, se colocó en una posición similar a la de un corredor y comenzó una carrera rápida hacia el chico, con la intención de tele transportarse en el último segundo, haciendo que sea imposible para él, detener su campo AIM en el tiempo.

Mientras Shirai se iba acercando, Touma dio un paso hacia atrás, en un vano intento por ganar distancia entre la loca lesbiana y él mismo.

En el momento en que Shirai desapareció de la existencia, Kamijou se había dado cuenta de que no sería capaz de detener el tele transporte, pero dejando que sus instintos se hicieran cargo nuevamente, giro su cuerpo para darles la espalda a las chicas de Tokiwadai y retrocedió el puño en espera.

En el momento en que Kuroko reapareció detrás de Touma para propinarle un golpe, fue recibida con un puñetazo en sus intestinos que la mandó hacia atrás, a un par de metros de distancia de su amada Onee-sama.

Levantando dolorosamente la mirada, vio el rostro serio del chico que había vencido a la tercera mejor clasificada de la ciudad academia.

Simplemente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento, seria permanecer junto a su amada onee-sama y asegurarse de que no resultase lastimada.

**Escena Break**

Misaki vio como Kamijou derrotó con relativa facilidad a Shirai y luego pasó a abalanzarse sobre el resto de chicas que habían intentado detenerlo.

En sí, fue un buen intento, pero su oponente tenía mucha más habilidad en el combate contra varios oponentes, por lo que parecía.

Ya que Shokuhou era una Level 5, no tenía problemas en proporcionarles cierto tipo de cobertura mental a los miembros de su equipo y seguir manteniendo un ojo sobre el resto.

Vio como el chico rubio había acortado la distancia de un grupo y las había enfrentado en combate. Al parecer, su estimación de las habilidades marciales del chico, se habían quedado cortas. Si bien para la mayoría, solo parecería que se balanceaba perezosamente, Misaki sabía lo suficiente de las artes marciales para saber que evadía los ataques con el mínimo de esfuerzo.

Esto se debía a que al menos tres de los miembros de su camarilla, habían tomado clases de autodefensa con Judgement o les interesaba a sí mismas ese tipo de actividades, en la creencia de que podrían mejorar sus habilidades.

Conectándose con la mente de una de las chicas que enfrentaban al rubio, vio como estrelló su palma sobre otra de las chicas y en un movimiento muy rápido, le propinó otro golpe con la misma mano, casi instantáneamente. Esto causó un efecto muy singular, la chica que fue golpeada, perdió el foco de su mirada y al instante, vomitó y perdió la conciencia.

Curiosamente, la mente de la chica en la que estaba, resultaba ser una de las que gustaba de las artes marciales, aunque en lugar de practicarlas, prefería mirarlas en películas.

No parecía recordar el movimiento, pero al parecer, sabía que los efectos de la misma, iban dirigidos a causar daño en el interior, debido principalmente a las dos ondas de impacto casi simultáneas, afectando a los intestinos.

La contemplación se vio cortada, ya que el joven se movió rápidamente a la posición de la chica que estaba funcionando como los ojos y oídos de Misaki y la noqueo con un fuerte puñetazo que le arrebató todo el aire.

Rápidamente, cambió su punto de vista al de otra chica más alejada, con la esperanza de ver alguna forma rápida de neutralizar al enemigo.

Desde donde se encontraba, pudo ver como el rubio recibía una bola de fuego en su brazo izquierdo, y a pesar de la quemadura de segundo grado que pareció recibir, no vaciló y se abalanzó sobre su atacante con lo que Misaki pudo reconocer como una postura de Kempo Chino, probablemente a causa de la conexión con otra de sus subordinadas.

De pronto, cortó su conexión, cuando escucho a otra chica gritar. Mirando en la dirección de donde venia el grito, Misaki sintió sus ojos abrirse en incredulidad.

Parado junto al número 6, se encontraban un buen número de sirvientas, todas con diversos trajes que iban desde muy conservadores a simplemente escandalosos. Lo peor, era que todas parecían tener algún tipo de armas en ellas, tales como una moto cierra, kusarigama, y extrañamente una sartén con una extraña aura negra a su alrededor.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza formarse al escucharlo proclamar que este era su súper escuadrón de ninja-meidos.

En serio, que tan mas depravado podía llegar a ser ese tipo y sus ilusiones.

Poco a poco, sus fuerzas se vieron reducidas a no más de 25 chicas, contándola a ella misma. Podía sentir que la mayoría no tenía mas deseos de seguir peleando y lo único que las mantenía era su propia obstinación y orgullo. Realmente, no era de sorprenderse, desde el principio del partido, las cosas no habían ido bien para ellas y desde que Misaka fue derrotada, la moral se había desplomado a un nivel en el que ya ni siquiera era divertido.

Por lo menos, el otro lado no había resultado ileso tampoco, el rubio, tenia barias heridas en su cuerpo, a pesar de que se iban curando poco a poco.

Kamijou parecía exhausto y tenía un moretón en su brazo izquierdo, a causa de un proyectil que no había logrado detener en el tiempo.

En cuanto al número 6, era el mejor de los tres, teniendo simplemente varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo y apenas si respiraba con fuerza.

En algún momento, los tres habían dejado caer sus chaquetas, probablemente para hacerse más difíciles de golpear por los francotiradores, aprovechando el hecho de que todos los uniformes eran blancos, y probablemente también para evitar que las chaquetas se dañaran en el conflicto. La de Kamijou ya tenía la manga derecha destrozada, cortesía de Mikoto y su ataque de rayos múltiples.

Lo más preocupante, era que se iban acercando y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, su objetivo principal, era ella.

Siendo brutalmente realistas, este partido ya estaba perdido. Incluso si por un golpe de suerte, lograban derribar a los tres, todavía debían hacerse cargo del resto de su escuela, que se había quedado en la parte posterior viendo el encuentro.

25 chicas contra cuatro clases, Sanz los tres que ya estaban compitiendo. No había forma de ganar, incluso siendo una de las mejores escuelas que solo admitía a estudiantes a partir de Level 3 en adelante.

Por lo menos, iban a intentar ganarles a estos tres, para conservar algo de su dignidad.

Sorpresivamente, los tres se dieron en una carrera directa hacia ella. Probablemente, sabiendo que estaban en las últimas y decidiendo dejarlo todo en una última jugada kamikaze.

Con una orden mental, les ordenó a las otras 24 estudiantes que abrieran fuego total sobre los tres, con la esperanza de derribarlos antes de que llegaran a su meta.

Al mismo tiempo, el sexto pareció decirle algo a Kamijou, quien sonrió a cambio y de repente, de las manos extendidas del sexto mejor clasificado, un enorme tigre dientes de sable apareció y comenzó a correr hacia el grupo de chicas, solo para detenerse varios metros antes de llegar y abrió sus fauces.

Pero en lugar de un rugido, lo que salió de la bestia, fue un jodido misil.

Ya sea por planeación o suerte, el misil no se estrelló sobre ninguna de las chicas. En su lugar, llegó casi al centro, antes de que explotara, causando una nube de polvo a levantarse y cubrir a todos los competidores.

Mirando a izquierda y derecha, Misaki no pudo encontrar rastro del trío.

Pensando rápidamente, se conectó a la mente de otra de sus subordinadas con el nombre de Ayane, y le pidió que utilizase su habilidad de manipulación del aire para dispersar el polvo a su alrededor.

En el momento en que lo izo, Misaki deseó que no lo hubiese hecho.

Todas las chicas habían centrado su mirada en ella, o mas específicamente, a las personas junto a ella.

Parado a su izquierda, se encontraba el sexto Level 5 Ilusión Master, Aogami Izumi, dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados.

A su derecha estaba el rubio Level 0 Tsuchimikado Motoharu, con la misma sonrisa picara que parecía llevar siempre al igual que sus anteojos de sol de color azul, dándole la espalda al igual que su amigo, solo girado ligeramente para que pudiese ver su sonrisa y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, en una pose muy relajada.

Por como miraban, parecía como si fueran guardaespaldas que la estaban protegiendo.

Por un segundo, Shokuhou jugó con la idea de que la razón por la que le daban la espalda, era porque no la habían visto.

Esa idea se desvaneció, al igual que la conexión que tenia con sus subordinadas, cuando una mano derecha se posó sobre su cabeza y el sonido de la ruptura de cristal llegó a sus oídos.

Ella no necesitaba voltearse para saber la identidad del dueño de la mano.

"Se acabó, Misaki". Fue todo lo que dijo la voz detrás de ella.

Sonriendo amargamente, Misaki simplemente cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza mientras levantaba su mano izquierda como si estuviera en un salón, intentando llamar la atención de su profesor.

No necesitaba de sus poderes para saber qué era lo que sus compañeras iban a hacer, ahora que ella había sido derrotada. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

El estadio entero había quedado en un extraño silencio, por lo que realmente no tuvo que gritar mucho para hacerse escuchar.

"¡Nos rendimos!".

Un segundo más tarde, todos los espectadores estallaron en aplausos y vítores, así como los compañeros de clase de Kamijou, mientras corrían a felicitar a sus campeones.

En el momento de su proclamación, todas las chicas se desplomaron en el agotamiento. Aparentemente, habían estado corriendo en reservas y apenas si podían permanecer en pie.

A pesar de todo, varias parecían aliviadas de que habían durado tanto y un buen numero de ellas, miraban a Kamijou y sus amigos con ojos soñadores llenos de estrellas.

Mientras el rubio y el de pelo azul eran lanzados por los aires por sus compañeros en celebración y los comentadores declaraban que esto demostraba que cualquiera podía llegar lejos si se esforzaban, Kamijou se dirigía hacia el lugar donde la Railgun comenzaba a despertar.

**Escena Break**

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, Misaka Mikoto regreso al mundo de la vigilia, acompañada por un fuerte dolor en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

Se dio cuenta que Kuroko se encontraba a su lado, por varios segundos, pensó en preguntarle por que estaba durmiendo en el suelo y por qué le dolía tanto la cara, cuando los acontecimientos previos a su sueño forzado, se estrellaron en ella.

Sentándose en el césped, levantó la mirada y vio a "ese idiota", parado frente a ella, con una mirada ilegible.

En ese instante, un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos pasaron por la mente de Mikoto. Pero todos se desvanecieron, cuando Touma le extendió la mano, en un intento de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

Muy lentamente, Mikoto aceptó la mano frente a ella y se puso de pie.

Sin soltarse de la mano, Touma le dedicó una gentil sonrisa a la chica frente a él. "Fue un buen partido Misaka".

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, simplemente aceptó el cumplido y dejó ir su mano.

Mientras se alejaba, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Mikoto. "¡Hey tu…! ¡No, Kamijou Touma!". Llamó.

Girándose para ver qué era lo que quería, casi le da un ataque al corazón, cuando la vio en posición para lanzarle un railgun.

Y efectivamente, Mikoto le lanzó la moneda de árcade a Kamijou, solo que esta moneda no estaba cargada con electricidad, era una moneda simple.

Por puro reflejo, Touma atrapó al pequeño disco plateado en el aire. Mirándolo por unos segundos, regresó la mirada confusa hacia la electro master frente a él, pidiéndole en silencio que le explicara sus acciones.

Ella solo le sonrió y le dijo. "Consérvala. Hasta nuestra próxima pelea. Ahora me debes una revancha". Concluyo con una sonrisa.

Riendo por lo bajo ante las acciones de la chica de pelo corto, Touma se embolsó la moneda y dio media vuelta para volver con sus amigos. Mientras lo hacía, levantó su mano derecha en un saludo a la espalda. "Nos veremos luego, Misaka Mikoto".

De alguna forma, ambos se habían entendido.

Poco después, Misaka fue tele transportada a la enfermería por Kuroko y cayó nuevamente dormida en una de las camillas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Que importaba si Tokiwadai perdió este encuentro. Había sido la mejor pelea de su vida.

Además, incluso con esta pérdida, los puntos de su escuela seguían por encima de los de la escuela de Kamijou. En otras palabras, no había forma de que perdiera esa apuesta.

Je. Esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Inconsciente de sus alrededores, Misaka no se dio cuenta de la extraña expresión en el rostro de su compañera de cuarto que había aparecido en su rostro, mientras miraba a su onee-sama.

Poco después, Kuroko se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Mikoto y se quedó a esperar.

El evento entre una Cierta escuela secundaria y Tokiwadai Middle Schoool, había terminado.

**Fin del Capítulo 11**


	13. La Calma Tras la Lucha

**Notas del Autor: **Aquí una vez mas, hubiera publicado el capítulo antes, pero he estado con un repentino ataque de asomnia, que es lo opuesto a insomnio. En resumen, he estado durmiendo mucho más de lo usual, y teniendo en cuenta cuanto duermo normalmente, eso es decir mucho.

Pero, regresando al capítulo. Espero que les guste este, últimamente he estado teniendo un poco de problemas para escribir el capitulo 17 y 18, pero como falta bastante para que llegamos allí, no tienen que preocuparse de mucho. Y solo para que lo sepan, estos capítulos se centran en lo que ocurre durante el ataque de Vento.

Pero, volviendo a la actualidad.

*Spoiler Alert*

Lo primero, son las madres de Aogami, hay gente que ya lo a adivinado. Si damas y caballeros, la madre de Aogami es Konata Izumi de Lucky Star. Quiero decir, pelo azul, otaku total y estoy culpando lo de ser un lolicon para el padre de Konata, solo faltaría que mostraran que tenía los ojos verdes, y estaría completo, asi que me adelnte.

Y si, Konata y Kagami son pareja. En mi perfil encontraran que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, y la razón por la que me interese en los fanfics. Un día en internet, simplemente encontré un fanfic de ellas en algún foro, y luego busque otros alrededor. Inevitablemente, termine en esta página.

No creo que el hecho de tener madres lesbianas fomentara la perversión en Aogami. Pero el hecho de que una de esas madres fuera Konata, si.

También hay una pequeña historia del pasado de las chicas, y de cómo terminaron siendo madres.

Por cierto, ¿Alguien recuerda cual era el país en el que se permitían los matrimonios homosexuales hace 10 o 15 años?, creo que ese sería el lugar al que irían Konata y Kagami.

Aunque no estoy seguro de que años es en To aru exactamente, a pesar de que estoy casi seguro de que es mas allá del 2000.

Ahora, seamos sinceros, si el trió de idiotas se demostraran abiertamente tan impresionantes, alguno de ustedes dudaría de lo que Sogiita Gunha aria. Sean sinceros

CHAN CHAN CHAN. Si, han leído correctamente, ellos dos lo hicieron. No puedo dejar de recordad esa escena en el Vol 3. Quiero decir, ¿Qué eran esa cosas que habían pasado?. Así que solo debía hacerlo. WUHAHAHAHAHA.

Finalmente, el dejo algo de intriga que aparecerá en unos futuros arcos argumentales.

Pueden especular si lo desean, sería divertido y tal vez les deje algo de información.

Sin más que decir, que comience el show.

**Capítulo 12: La Calma Tras la Lucha**

"¡Delta Force! ¡Delta Force! ¡Delta Force!". Gritaban los miembros de la Clase de Kamijou, junto con los de las otras tres clases que debían competir junto con ellos en el encuentro contra Tokiwadai.

Y en el centro de ese tumulto de gente, se encontraban tres chicos.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce/Izumi y Kamijou Touma. Los tres miembros de la Delta Force y los ganadores del encuentro contra Tokiwadai.

Como una enorme escolta, todos se dirigieron hacia la salida, gritando alabanzas y vítores a sus héroes.

Al llegar a la salida, todos se detuvieron al ver a lo que parecía ser una niña de 12 años con un uniforme de porrista. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Como uno, todos se movieron a la izquierda y derecha, formando un camino directo al centro y a la Delta Force.

Cuando los tres vieron a su profesora, caminaron hasta estar parados frente a frente.

"¿P… Por qué se esforzaron tanto?". Preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en la esquina de sus ojos. "¡Us… Ustedes se lastimaron mucho!". Semi-gritó al trío mientras temblaba.

Fue en ese instante, que los tres vieron el botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos pequeñas de su profesora.

Con una sonrisa, Aogami comenzó. "Es bastante obvio. Alguien se había estado burlando de nuestra sensei".

Acomodándose sus gafas de sol, continuó el rubio. "No podíamos dejar que molestaran a nuestra amada Komoe-sensei".

Agachándose para estar al nivel de los ojos con su profesora, Touma concluyo. "Si la gente piensa que se puede burlar de nuestra sensei y salir indemne. Entonces, vamos a romper esa ilusión suya". Terminó apretando el puño.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas a causa de la mirada seria que su estudiante le dirigía, Tsukuyomi Komoe solo pudo bajar la mirada y murmurar un gracias, mientras lentamente se acercó a Touma y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Sonrojándose en el contacto íntimo, Touma le devolvió el abrazo de manera vacilante.

Luego, Komoe se dirigió a su rubio estudiante repitió la acción, que trajo una sonrisa a toda la clase, casi como si una niñita estuviese felicitando a sus hermanos mayores.

Por supuesto, en la mente de Tsuchimikado, se repetía una frase cientos de veces, mientras abrazaba a Komoe.

"Piensa en Maika, piensa en Maika, piensa en Maika".

Y finalmente, la sensei diminuta se dirigió a darle su recompensa al último miembro del trío.

Es aquí, dónde deberíamos recordarles a todos que Aogami era un lolicon. Por consecuencia, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba por recibir un abrazo de su loli favorita, no pudo contenerse y se acercó a ella con un poco de entusiasmo para recibir su recompensa. Y debido a la corta estatura de su sensei, la mano de Aogami terminó en el trasero de Komoe, quien se sonrojó mucho por el contacto inapropiado.

"¡Aogami!". Se escuchó una voz desde uno de los lados que había visto donde había terminado la mano del sexto Level 5. "¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!". La voz pertenecía a Fukiyose Seiri, quien se había adelantado con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo al declarado pervertido.

Extasiado por la bruma de la felicidad de haber recibido un abraso de su sensei, el pobre muchacho no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, y recibió el golpe directo a la cara, que lo mandó a bolar lejos de su sensei y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Sorprendidos, nadie dijo nada. Además, Fukiyose golpeando al trío de idiotas era algo común.

No importaba si eran realmente famosos o incluso Levels 5, ellos seguían siendo sus compañeros de claces.

Ablando de eso…

"Oi, ¿acaso Fukiyose acaba de noquear a un Level 5?".

"Mhe. Tal vez así apareció ese rumor de un Level 0 venciendo a un Level 5".

"Tiene sentido. ¿Eso quiere decir que Fukiyose es el Level 0 mas fuerte?".

"No, yo escuché un rumor de que la supervisora de dormitorios en Tokiwadai era mucho más fuerte, ella tiene que mantener bajo control a todas esas niñas y todas son Level 3 como mínimo".

Mientras los otros dos tercios de la Delta Force recuperaban a su compañero caído, las conversaciones continuaron. Al parecer, la novedad del nivel de Aogami se había evaporado rápidamente. Además, sin importar el nivel, Aogami seguía siendo un pervertido.

Cuando el sexto Level 5 se despertó, las conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por dos mujeres que se habían acercado.

"Bueno, realmente no esperaba que te lucieras, Aogami". Dijo la más alta de ellas. Tenía el pelo de un color violeta claro, atado en una cola de caballo por un listón negro, sus ojos eran de color azul y llevaba puesto una camisa de seda de color crema con una falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, en sus pies, un par de sandalias del mismo color de la camiseta.

"Bueno, ¡Es que él sacó lo impresionante de su madre!". Comentó la otra mujer, esta era mucho más bajita, casi una cabeza más baja que la mujer junto a ella, tenía una coloración de cabello, similar a la de Aogami y con una longitud que casi llegaba al suelo, marcándola como posiblemente algún pariente. Esto fue reafirmado por el hecho de que ambos tenían el mismo tono de verde brillante para los ojos, y debajo de su ojo izquierdo, descansaba un pequeño lunar. En general, parecía muy feliz y tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión en el rostro.

"Bueno, parece que además de lo impresionante, también sacó los hábitos de estudio de su madre, si su ultima boleta de calificaciones significaba algo". Replicó la mujer de pelo violeta. Casi al instante, la de pelo azul pareció desinflarse mientras miraba a su compañera con algo de fastidio, como si este tema de discusión fuera muy repetido.

Cualquier cosa que la más pequeña de las mujeres estaba por decirle a la más alta, se vio cortada cuando Aogami posó sus ojos en el dúo, y exclamó con alegría. "¡Mamás!". Antes de abalanzarse sobre ambas y darles un gran abrazo.

Por un segundo nadie dijo nada, hasta que…

"¿Mamás? ¿Como en plural?". Dijo alguien de la multitud.

Dando un paso al frente, Fukiyose habló con la intención de ponerle fin a esta confusión. "¡Aogami!". Dijo con autoridad. "¿Te importaría explicarnos qué está ocurriendo?".

Colocándose en medio de ambas mujeres para abrasar a cada una, y con una enorme sonrisa, dijo. "HA. Permítanme presentarles a mis madres, Kagami y Konata Izumi". Terminó con una sonrisa.

Momentos de confusión siguieron, hasta que Touma habló. "Uhm, ehr, ¿Q… Quieres decir que…?". Preguntó tímidamente, sin saber cómo abordar un tema tan incómodo.

Al parecer, para Aogami no era nada incómodo o no se daba cuenta, ya que respondió rápida y rotundamente. "Sip. Mis madres son lesbianas". Terminó alegremente.

Por medio segundo, nadie habló, hasta que un pensamiento recorrió la mente de todos.

"Eso explica mucho". Pensaron al unísono todos, mientras miraban a Aogami y recordaban su peculiar comportamiento.

Un instante después, un puño se estrelló con la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico, haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante.

"Ten un poco mas de delicadeza cuando hablas". Reprendió la mujer ahora identificada como Kagami. "Es obvio que sacaste esa actitud de tu madre". Se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Mha, mha, no te preocupes Aogami-chan, tu mamá solo está actuando toda tsundere como siempre". Konata dijo, cerrando los ojos y torciendo su boca como si fuera un gato, haciendo que el parecido entre ella y Aogami fuera aun mayor.

Después de el grito indignado y rubor de Kagami de "¡Yo no soy una Tsundere!". Todos se pusieron a conversar e incluso, las madres de Aogami se ofrecieron a invitar al trío de la Delta Force a almorzar, invitación que tanto Tsuchimikado como Touma rechazaron. Touma porque ya había hecho planes para almorzar con sus padres y la madre de Mikoto, y Tsuchimikado porque estaba por comer uno de los almuerzos especiales preparados por su linda hermanastra Maika.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba todo sudado por el encuentro, Aogami corrió a cambiarse, diciéndoles a sus madres que esperasen solo un momento.

Cuando desapareció por una esquina, Fukiyose no pudo contener más su curiosidad y se acercó a la mujer de pelo azul. "Disculpe, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?".

Girándose para ver quien le había hablado, Konata se enfrento a Fukiyose. "Si, que es lo que… woha!". Gritó. Dado a su más corta estatura, en lugar de quedar cara a cara con la chica de escuela secundaria, terminó teniendo un primer plano de sus activos. "Mira, mira Kagamin, son tan grandes como los de Miyuki-chan!". Gritó, sin quitar la vista de los pechos de Fukiyose.

Y al igual que su hijo, recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por la mujer de pelo violeta. "Deja de decir tonterías que te hacen parecer un viejo pervertido". Se quejó, frunciéndole el seño a su pareja.

Ignorando el comentario, Fukiyose se centró en la mujer llamada Kagami, ya que parecía ser mucho más seria. "Disculpe, ¿Cómo exactamente es que son las madres de Aogami?". Preguntó.

Mirándose entre sí por un segundo, Konata comenzó. "Bueno, todo empezó con un chico con el que yo salía en la universidad. Cuando quedé embarazada, él se esfumó". Dijo un poco seria, a pesar de que Fukiyose se había dado cuenta de que entró en un campo minado metafórico. Sin embargo, casi al instante, la cara de la mujer mayor se iluminó. "Fue entonces que me crucé con mi vieja amiga de la secundaria, Kagami Hiragi. Ella me ayudó a superar mi difícil situación, especialmente por el hecho de que mi salud no era exactamente adecuada para concebir un hijo. Ya ves, mi madre murió poco después de darme a luz, así que yo no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser madre. Pero luego de que Kagami reentró en mi vida… Siéndote sincera, ambas habíamos tenido sentimientos la una por la otra en la secundaria, pero jamás tuvimos el valor de confesárnoslo. Pero después de eso, decidimos que podíamos intentarlo. Después del nacimiento de Aogami, viajamos a Europa, donde se permitían los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo y nos casamos, ella tomó mi apellido y el resto es historia". Concluyo con una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa cuando continuó. "Ahora, déjame contarte nuestra noche de bodas, Kagami insistió en que la llamara Kagami-sama cuando…". Fue cortada abruptamente cuando una muy ruborizada Kagami la golpeó en la cabeza nuevamente.

Lo que siguió, fue una discusión de la propiedad y de que cosas no debían decirse tan a la ligera, y sorprendentemente, una gran cantidad de jerga de videojuegos y anime, a partir de Konata. Fukiyose ya se estaba dando cuenta de donde había venido lo otaku de Aogami.

**Escena Break**

Cuando ambas mujeres se reunieron con su hijo para el almuerzo, fueron detenidas por un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo que estaba usando una chaqueta como si fuera una capa, tenía una cinta de color blanco alrededor de su cabeza y una camiseta con el símbolo del sol naciente. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y tenía una mirada de gran concentración en el rostro.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle que quería, el joven en cuestión, se arrodilló y agachó su cabeza, hasta que su frente tocó el suelo con un sonoro "Tunk". Sorprendentemente, el lugar donde su frente se reunía con el suelo, se había agrietado.

Cualquier especulación sobre el chico se detuvo, cuando lo oyeron hablar. "¡Por favor, Sempai, acépteme como miembro de su grupo lleno de agallas!".

"¿Hu? ¿Sempai?". Preguntó Aogami.

"¡Sí!". Respondió efusivamente el chico de cabello negro, mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar cara a cara al joven de cabello azul. "Tú eres el sexto y yo soy el séptimo, por lo tanto, tú eres mi sempai".

Poniéndose de pie y apretando el puño frente a Aogami, el ahora identificado séptimo Level 5 gritó. "¡Me gustaría que me aceptase como miembro de la Delta Force que demostró tantas agallas enfrentándose solos a Tokiwadai!".

De repente, en el rostro de Aogami apareció una enorme sonrisa. "Ok, pero primero deberás pasar una prueba, ya que ni Tsuchimikado ni Kami-yan están aquí, mi madre tendrá que ayudarme a juzgarte". Contestó mientras daba un paso adelante junto con Konata, dejando detrás de sí a una aturdida Kagami.

"Primero. Dime qué tipos de conejitas te gustan". Preguntó cruzando los brazos y fijando al aspirante a miembro con una mirada dura, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados nuevamente.

"¿Conejitas?". Se preguntó Sogiita Gunha, imaginándose a un conejo asado.

"Si, ya sabes, por ejemplo, las mejores de todas, son las conejitas rojas". Dijo la Madre de Aogami.

De pronto, el rostro de Aogami se tornó agrio. "No puedo creer que mi madre tenga tan mal gusto. Es obvio que las mejores son las blancas". Reprendió mirando a Konata.

Al instante, ella le devolvió la mirada y comenzaron una discusión sobre cual era mejor, ignorando completamente al séptimo Level 5 quien miraba desconcertado.

Escuchando como su esposa y su hijo discutían sobre las conejitas con argumentos tales como: "Solo lo dices porque es el mismo color que Mikuru de Haruhi Zuzumilla". y "Tu solo lo dices, porque a tu abuelo se le dio por lavarte el cerebro de que las blancas son mejores, las conejitas rojas son el verdadero camino a seguir". Kagami solo pudo palmearse la cara en vergüenza por su familia

Cuando Konata intentó convencer a su hijo diciéndole que Kagami se veía mejor con el traje de conejita roja, Kagami suspiró pensando que era una lástima que su hermana Tsukaza no había podido venir, le iba a resultar muy agotador estar con dos feroces otakus todo el día. Sonriendo, se dijo a si misma que no importaba, ya que a fin de cuentas, ellos eran su familia.

**Escena Break**

Tras arreglar el lugar de encuentro para almorzar con sus padres y recibir un montón de burlas por parte de la madre de Mikoto, Touma se dirigió a su salón de clases, para cambiarse de ropa.

A estas alturas, todos sus otros compañeros ya se habían ido, no es que ninguno de ellos, aparte de Tsuchimikado, necesitara cambiarse, ya que los únicos que terminaron sudados, fueron los tres idiotas.

Sin preocuparse por nada, Touma abrió la puerta de su salón y dio un par de pasos adentro, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de que no era el único en la habitación.

Frente a él, se encontraba una muy desnuda Tsukuyomi Komoe, quien solo llevaba un par de bragas de color rosa y sostenía frente a su cuerpo la camiseta de su traje de porrista.

Por un segundo, ninguno dijo nada, y solo se quedaron mirándose entre sí, hasta que con un grito, Tsukuyomi acercó la camiseta a su pecho, intentando cubrirse. "Waaaah! Kamijou-chan, ¿Por qué no tocaste?". Preguntó la diminuta profesora en pánico.

Dándose media vuelta para no ver la desnudes de su maestra, Touma contestó. "Lo… lo… lo siento, no pensé que hubiera nadie". Contestó desesperadamente.

Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que una muy sonrojada Komoe continuó. "Bu… Bueno, no debería importar si es Kamijou-chan". Dijo vacilante.

Touma estaba a punto de cuestionar ese tipo de afirmación, hasta que oyó las siguientes palabras de su sensei. "Después de todo, Kamijou-chan no solo ha visto el cuerpo de sensei completamente desnudo antes. Sino que además, nosotros… hicimos… eso…". Termino sonrojándose mucho.

Touma sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. ¿Qué quería decir con "eso"?

"S… Sensei, ¿qué está diciendo?". Preguntó ligeramente vacilante.

Al parecer, Komoe no notó dicha vacilación cuando le respondió llevándose una de sus manos para acunar su mejilla sonrojada en el recuerdo. "Kyah. El tan solo recordar como Kamijou-chan era un niño travieso que sedujo a sensei, hace que sensei se sonroje". Comentó mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro. "Pero ahora que somos alumno y maestro, no se puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, Kamijou-chan. Así que por favor, sal y deja que sensei se cambie a solas".

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de la diminuta mujer, Touma salió de la habitación totalmente aturdido. No podía ser cierto, pero por lo que decía su sensei, antes de perder los recuerdos y antes de volver a la escuela, el había tenido relaciones sexuales con Tsukuyomi Komoe.

En retrospectiva, eso hacía que ciertas cosas tuvieran sentido. Por qué tenía una supuesta reputación de ser un conquistador, seria cierto si en realidad era uno antes de perder sus recuerdos. Por qué sus amigos hacían bromas a su costa que involucraban a su sensei, ellos probablemente sabían de su relación, ella dijo antes de que fueran alumno y maestro, así que era probable de que "eso" había ocurrido cuando la Delta Force todavía estaba activa. Por qué Index le había preguntado que había pasado entre él y Komoe, un par de días después de la pelea contra Accelerator.

Y lo peor de todo esto…

"Perdí mi virginidad y ni siquiera lo sabía. Fukou da".

Luego de cambiarse, rápidamente decidió que iba a olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, así sea por el bien de su mente.

**Escena Break**

"¿No crees que fue un encuentro increíble Uiharu?". Preguntó Saten.

"Si, pero espero que Misaka-san y Shirai-san se encuentren bien". Respondió distraídamente, mientras revisaba un informe en su computadora portátil.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banca, comiendo un bento que ofrecía una de las criadas de Tokiwadai sobre uno de los bots de limpieza, esa era la criada que conocieron en el festival del solsticio en Tokiwadai, Tsuchimikado Maika.

Cuando apareció, Saten le preguntó qué relación tenia con ese chico rubio de la Delta Force. Para su sorpresa resultaron ser hermanastros. Al final, Maika le prometió que le conseguiría un autógrafo de los tres.

Sin embargo, Uiharu le prestó una atención marginal a todo el encuentro, debido a que se encontraba más concentrada en el mensaje que había recibido en su computadora.

Había estudiantes desaparecidos, no solo estudiantes, también había visitantes y gente del extranjero que había desaparecido y los métodos normales de rastreo no había dado con nada.

Sin embargo, se le prohibió informar de esto a cualquiera que no fuese miembro de Judgement o Anty-Skill.

"¿Qué ocurre Uiharu? ¿Qué estás viendo?". Preguntó su amiga, mientras se inclinaba para echarle un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora.

Rápidamente, Kazari cerró la ventana del mensaje, dejando solo abierto un cierto foro de rumores. "Ahhh, nada, solo revisaba algunos de los rumores con respecto a la Delta Force".

Por un segundo, se preguntó si debería advertirle a su amiga, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente, después de todo, seguramente esto no iba a durar mucho.

Más adelante, ella miraría hacia atrás y condenaría esta decisión.

**Escena Break**

Esa noche, Misaka Mikoto se encontraba bailando alrededor de una fogata junto con Kamijou Touma. Afortunadamente, la habilidad de Touma para cancelar los poderes sobrenaturales, impidió que Mikoto produjera suficiente energía para alimentar un bloque entero de la ciudad, debido al nerviosismo que sentía al estar bailando junto con Touma.

Por otra parte, la mente de Touma se encontraba tratando de ignorar el descubrimiento que hizo hace solo algunas horas. El descubrimiento de que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su profesora. Él realmente deseaba poder recuperar sus recuerdos para poder verificar la veracidad de esas afirmaciones.

Esto llevaba a otro punto, Heaven Canceller le había dicho que sería imposible para él recuperar sus recuerdos, ya que su cerebro se había dañado cuando rescató a Index. Pero sin embargo, había comenzado a tener Flash backs de su pasado, pese a que dicha cosa resultaría ser imposible. No pudo pensar en nada que pudiese explicar esto.

Nada, excepto, tal vez, el encuentro que tuvo con la telépata más poderosa de ciudad academia, Shokuhou Misaki.

Sin embargo, tenía sus dudas. Él sabía que la magia y los poderes esper, trabajaban en una mecánica muy distinta, y sin embargo, por lo que entendía, ninguno de los dos se suponía que serian capaces de regresarle sus recuerdos.

"Pero claro, también se creía imposible que existiesen personas de otra dimensión, y sin embargo". Su mirada viajó a otra pareja que se encontraba bailando alrededor del fuego, al igual que él y Misaka. Ambos tenían el cabello blanco y ojos dorados.

Sus nombres eran Emiya Shirou y Ortencia Caren, y ambos eran magos de otro mundo. A pesar de que habían pasado dos días desde que se enteró, no podía dejar de sorprenderse, incluso Index Librorum Prohibitorum, el índice de los libros prohibidos, que poseía 103.000 grimorios mágicos, no conocía algo como esto. Pero pese a las obvias sospechas de Stiyl y Tsuchimikado, Touma creía que se podía confiar en los dos.

O al menos esperaba que así fuera, después de todo, había confiado que Agnese tenía las mejores intenciones para Orsola, después de todo.

Al mismo tiempo en que Touma se hacia estas cuestiones a sí mismo, la pareja que él había estado mirando, tenía sus propias intrigas.

Habían hablado durante la estancia de Caren en el hospital. Le habían dado permiso de que saliera, dado que su curación había sido muy rápida. Sin embargo, aun así, le habían prohibido hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

Ella había hablado con Shirou sobre unirse a los anglicanos, o por lo menos, tener cierto contacto con los mismos, ya que tal vez podían tener suerte y toparse con algún método para regresar a su verdadero mundo de procedencia.

Y pese a su reticencia, Shirou acordó que hablaría con Tsuchimikado y arreglaría algo con los anglicanos, a pesar de que pensaba que no tendrían mucha oportunidad de regresar, ya que por lo que había aprendido de los estudios de Rin, la segunda magia era muy caótica e impredecible, para cualquiera que no fuese Zelretch.

De pronto, la danza se detuvo, cuando todos miraron a un inusual espectáculo. El espectáculo en cuestión, resultó ser Kamijou, siendo pateado por la chica de Judgement que habían conocido en el primer día del festival, quien simplemente había aparecido de la nada, propinándole una patada a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kamijou, mientras balbuceaba cosas sobre dañar la pureza de su onee-sama y de cómo ella no debía pasar el tiempo con un bárbaro que se había atrevido a golpearla.

De pronto, la chica con coletas se detuvo y miró con ojos soñadores a la pareja de Kamijou, quien al parecer, era la chica eléctrica que había conocido cuando se había encontrado con Kamijou por primera vez, y que se había cruzado nuevamente durante el primer día del Daihaseisai.

La chica con coletas, tomó las manos de la chica eléctrica y con una mirada de Amor le dijo que si en verdad quería que alguien la golpeara, que ella estaría más que dispuesta demostrarle su duro amor.

Cualquier otra cosa que estuviera por decirle, se cortó cuando la chica eléctrica izo correr electricidad por sus manos, dejando fuera de combate la chica que sujetaba sus manos, con un grito de. "¡Te voy a dejar tan negra como tu nombre si no te callas, Kuroko!".

Negando con la cabeza, Shirou y Caren decidieron hacer caso omiso del extraño espectáculo y decidiendo que en los próximos días, se la pasarían discutiendo con Index, Touma y los anglicanos sobre su magia, a pesar de que obviamente se iban a dejar ciertas cosas en la oscuridad, solo para tener un As bajo la manga, en caso de que fuera necesario.

Sin saberlo, un hombre suspendido boca abajo en un tubo transparente con un líquido color ámbar, comenzó a tejer sus planes con respecto a las nuevas piezas en juego, con el fin de acelerar el crecimiento de su experimento más interesante, el Imagine Breaker.

**Escena Break**

Al mismo tiempo, un objeto en forma humana, caminó entre la multitud de personas, mezclándose con facilidad entre ellos. El objeto tenía el aspecto de una mujer a finales de los 20, no demasiado vieja, pero solo lo suficiente para dar un aire de seguridad y profesionalismo, vestida de forma común, seria pasada por alto por la mayoría, de no ser por su color de cabello de un rojo oscuro.

Lentamente, caminó alrededor hasta llegar a un área bastante desolada y se acercó a una de las cabinas de teléfono. Mientras entraba en una, la cosa se pregunto por qué una ciudad con tanta tecnología, todavía poseía estas antigüedades que casi habían desaparecido, desde la llegada de los teléfonos celulares, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta que posiblemente, la razón por la que todavía las tenían, eran para el mismo propósito por el cual eso había venido a esa ciudad y había entrado en una de esas cabinas.

Riéndose por lo bajo del extraño sentido del humor del que estaba detrás de esto, la cosa levantó la bocina del teléfono y sin colocar una moneda, pasar una tarjeta o siquiera marcar un número, lo acerco a su oído y hablo con una voz mecanizada y artificial, casi como si quisiera hacer notar que no era humano y que no importaría si era destruida en ese instante.

Las palabras que dijo fueron. "Hola, Alister Crowley, me gustaría hablar con tigo".

Un segundo pasó, antes de que una vos le devolvió la llamada.

Para cualquiera que mirara desde el exterior, solo se vería como una mujer llamando a alguien por teléfono. Pocos sabrían que lo que estaba hablando no era humano, y que lo que estaba diciendo, terminaría teniendo un grave impacto sobre el resto del mundo, pero en particular, sobre otras dos personas.

**Escena Break**

Esa noche, en los dormitorios de Tokiwadai, todas las chicas dormían tranquilamente, a excepción de una chica.

Una vez más, Shokuhou Misaki no podía dormir, debido a las pesadillas que perturbaban su descanso.

Era el mismo sueño que había tenido desde el día en que conoció a Kamijou.

Ella era una niña, que era golpeada por dos figuras más grandes, un hombre y una mujer que era incapaz de reconocer, dado que sus facciones se encontraban oscurecidas por las sombras.

Nunca la llamaban por su nombre, solo le decían niña o se dirigían a ella de manera despectiva.

Una vez más, Misaki se despertó sudando y muy agitada.

¿Qué eran esos sueños?

**Fin del Capítulo 12.**


	14. Los Héroes no Tienen Vacaciones

**Notas del Autor:** Ok, este capi será mas corto que los últimos, ya que la temible vida real me está golpeando y tengo mucho que hacer (Exámenes Finales), por lo que probablemente, no tenga tiempo para actualizar la próxima semana. Gomen-ne

***Spoiler Añert***

Mo estoy muy seguro si mi italiano es correcto, use el traductor de Google, así que por favor, si alguien sabe italiano, no mastique mi cabeza por los posibles errores.

Se ha abierto la Ruta Itsuwa. Siempre la considere un personaje cómico, ya que todos sus intentos por atraer a Touma en la novela, terminan de esa manera. Así que simplemente decidí aumentar el drama en esto, añadiendo a alguien más a la mescla.

Este arco argumental solo durara 2 capítulos, ya que todo se soluciona en el próximo. Pero como dije, ese tardara una semana más a causa de mis exámenes, y además, planeo modificarlo ligeramente, por lo que requiero algo de tiempo.

Después de eso. Comenzare a alejarme de cannon.

Sin mas que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 13: Los Héroes no Tienen Vacaciones**

Kamijou Touma es alguien desafortunado. Esta es casi una verdad universal, casi una ley de la naturaleza, la mala suerte de Kamijou Touma no puede ser negada, ni siquiera por los poderes Esper.

Esta es la razón por la cual se encontraba sumamente sorprendido ante el anuncio de la chica de la academia Kirigaoca frente a él.

"¡Felicidades, ustedes acaban de ganar el premio del último día del festival Daihaseisai, adivinando el número de visitantes, un viaje de 7 días y 5 noches al norte de Italia!". Gritó efusivamente la chica mientras agitaba una campana para llamar la atención.

Muy lentamente, Touma miró a las personas a su lado.

Ambas tenían el cabello blanco y ojos de un color ámbar, casi dorado, pero solo uno de ellos tenía la boca abierta en asombro.

El nombre de esta persona era Emiya Shirou.

Desde el final del tercer día del Daihaseisai, él y su compañera de cuarto y parcial amante Ortencia Caren, habían estado en contacto con una organización llamada Necesarius de la Iglesia anglicana.

Además, se la habían pasado con sus vecinos, Kamijou Touma e Index Librorum Prohibitorum, ablando sobre sus diferentes estilos de magia.

En el último día del Daihaseisai que dura 7 días. Ambos entraron en un concurso en el que debían escribir en un papel, el número de visitantes que creían que habían venido al festival. El número que se acercara más a la cifra real, sería el ganador.

Fue en parte debido a la insistencia de Caren, que Shirou había participado, pero al no haber estado en la ciudad por poco más de un par de semanas, no tenia realmente una noción de cuanto era el número de visitantes.

Por sugerencia de Caren, colocó el mismo número que Kamijou, ya que de todas maneras, no tenía la esperanza de ganar.

Aparentemente, la mala suerte de su compañero, tenía un límite.

Dado que ambos colocaron el mismo número, terminaron compartiendo el mismo premio y dado que ya se había anunciado que el premio seria un viaje para el ganador y un acompañante, la agencia de viajes no tuvo más opción que proporcionar cuatro viajes en lugar de dos.

Lentamente, ambos ganadores tomaron los sobres donde se encontraba la información para viajar.

Normalmente, Kamijou sería más sospechoso con respecto a este inesperado golpe de suerte. Pero el hecho de que su compañero de clases lo ganó junto con él, supuso que fue la suerte de Emiya la que canceló su propia mala suerte.

Si alguien que hubiese sido testigo de la quinta guerra del santo grial, pudiese leer los pensamientos de Kamijou y supiera la verdadera identidad del Archer de dicha guerra, se reiría ante la ironía de que ese Archer tenía suerte rango E.

**Escena Break**

"No tengo pasaporte".

Shirou miró a su amigo tras esa proclamación. Estaba empezando a contemplar la posibilidad de que no era tanto la mala suerte, sino más bien la torpeza lo que maldecía la vida de Kamijou.

Actualmente, ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Touma, preparando sus equipajes.

Desde que Shirou y Caren se habían develado como magos, las visitas casi frecuentes al apartamento del chico con mala suerte, se habían intensificado. Caren se la pasaba contándole cosas de la iglesia de su mundo a Index y Shirou le relataba algunas aventuras que tuvo en la torre del reloj a Touma y le explico un poco como funcionaba su magia y por qué era comparativa a las realidades personales de los espers.

Finalmente, habían abierto la salida de emergencias que conectaba los dormitorios, para facilitar las cosas, claro que todavía tenían privacidad, era solo que tenían una puerta nueva que conectaba ambos departamentos.

"Bueno, supongo que simplemente te tendremos que dejar". Comentó Caren con suma tranquilidad mientras seguía guardando su ropa.

"¡Hey! No deberías tratarme tan fríamente. Si no fuera por el número que yo elegí, Emiya no habría ganado el viaje". Contestó Touma. "Además, ustedes dos son de otro mundo. Seguramente, ustedes tampoco tienen pasaportes". Respondió aireadamente.

En respuesta, la monja de pelo blanco levantó un par de pequeñas libretas de color rojo, hechas de lo que parecía ser cuero artificial. "¿Cómo crees que logramos inscribirnos tan rápidamente? A pesar de que no poseo contactos en este mundo, todavía se como manipular la información y en donde encontrar a gente dispuesta a ayudarme".

Kamijou miró desconcertado como la monja frente a él simplemente declaro que había conseguido falsificar documentación muy importante, teniendo contacto con el lado oscuro de la sociedad y ni siquiera parece avergonzada, sin lugar a dudas, esta monja es muy peligrosa.

Desde que se había enterado que el viaje seria a Italia, Caren había estado muy animada, después de todo, ella era originaria de Italia al igual que su madre.

Por un segundo, Touma pensó en pedirle que le ayudase a hacer un pasaporte, pero sintió que al pedirle un favor a esta chica, sería peor que hacer un trato con los yakuza.

"Ne, Ne, Touma, ¿Qué es un pasaporte?". Preguntó la otra monja de la habitación, a diferencia de la primera, esta llevaba un hábito de color blanco con adornos de oro que la hacían parecer como una taza de porcelana.

Por un segundo, Touma se preguntó cómo era posible que Index hubiese venido desde Inglaterra sin saber lo que eran los pasaportes, pero teniendo en cuenta de que en esa misma habitación estaban dos personas que ni siquiera eran de este mundo y tenían pasaportes, decidió que sería mejor no saberlo, por el bien de su salud mental.

Mientras se ponía de pie para guardar su ropa de nuevo en el armario, tropezó con un calcetín que había dejado tirado y se cayó de bruces contra el armario.

Al hacerlo, un objeto polvoriento calló sobre su cara. "Fukou Da". Dijo a la ligera, mientras quitaba el objeto que obstruía su visión para darle un mejor vistazo. Para su sorpresa, el objeto en cuestión, resulto ser un pasaporte similar al que tenían Emiya y Caren. Al abrirlo, confirmó que le pertenecía.

Aparentemente, él había viajado a Saipán y Guam en el pasado.

"¿No dijiste que no tenias pasaporte?". Preguntó Emiya desde por encima de su hombro al ver el pasaporte.

La razón por la que Kamijou había dicho que no tenía pasaporte, se debía a que el en realidad no recordaba tener uno. Debido a circunstancias imprevistas, él había perdido todos sus recuerdos, y había optado por mantener este hecho en secreto.

"Eh?, si, pero pensé que lo había perdido". Mintió rápidamente.

"No importa si no tengo un pasaporte". Dijo Index imperiosamente. "Pero tengo algo parecido". Y con esta proclamación, sacó una libreta similar de las mangas de su túnica.

Esa libreta era un pasaporte de Inglaterra a nombre de Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Pero extrañamente, no poseía ningún sello en ella y era casi nuevo.

"Ne, Ne, Touma, esto significa que podre acompañarte a ti y a Caren-sama ¿verdad?".

Y así, los cuatro se prepararon para unas inesperadas vacaciones.

**Escena Break**

Una vez que microchips de rastreo fueron instalados en sus cuerpos, los cuatro se habían dirigido al distrito 23 donde se encontraba el aeropuerto en el que tomarían su vuelo.

El más nervioso de todos, era Kamijou, ya que además de su mala suerte, el no recordaba viajar antes por el estilo y se sentía como su primera vez. En segundo lugar en incomodidad, se encontraba Shirou, quien a pesar de haber viajado antes en avión, nunca le había agarrado el gusto a los mismos. No se mareaba ni nada por el estilo. La razón por la que no le gustaban, se debía a que era muy fácil para cualquiera eliminarlo en uno y no había forma de escapar.

Uno pensaría que era bastante paranoico de su parte, pero teniendo en cuenta de que este tipo de pensamientos le habían salvado la vida en el pasado, eran de esperarse, después de todo, él era el segundo asesino mago y no podía evitar tener su mente en la batalla.

"Ok, vamos a ver, tenemos todo. Pasaporte, dinero, ropa… ". Touma enumeraba, mientras seguía caminando, ya que era su primera vez teóricamente fuera del país. Touma había colocado una cadena atada a su billetera, para que no se la robaran, además de guardar un poco de dinero entre sus muslos.

En total, los cuatro solo llevaban 3 maletas y ninguna era demasiado grande. Dado que Index solo tenía un número pequeño de cosas y solo su hábito como ropa, Touma colocó el resto en su propia maleta.

Sphinx, el gato de Index, fue dejado a cargo de Komoe-sensei.

Touma no había querido ser quien le pidiera el favor a su profesora, pero de todas formas, terminó haciéndolo.

Cuando le entregó el gato a la mujer diminuta, tuvo una visión de su sensei caminando hacia su cama, vestida únicamente con una bata de seda de color rosa, y luego la dejó caer, dándole a Touma una visión de su parte posterior, mirando sobre su hombro y haciéndole una señal con el dedo de que se acerque.

"Ara, ara, Kamijou-chan, es muy descarado de tu parte, pedirle favores a sensei. Por lo tanto, deberás pagarme". Se acostó sobre una cama de color rosa, cubriendo estratégicamente ciertas partes de su anatomía, antes de…

No hace falta decir que Komoe se preocupó cuando vio a su estudiante favorito golpearse la cabeza con su puerta reforzada.

Touma sacudió su cabeza del recuerdo y se concentró en el viaje por delante.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

"¡No se hablar otros Idiomas!". Gritó en desesperación.

"¿Eh?, Touma, ¿por qué estas tan angustiado? ¿Es porque no sabes italiano?". Preguntó Index mientras ve a Kamijou sumirse en la desesperación.

En esto, una monja con cabello blanco que estaba vestida con ropa casual se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a él y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros, dándole una expresión de amabilidad y comprensión.

"Non importa, una testa di porcospino come te, che non sa nulla della lingua italiana, è una persona senza valore. Non si aspettano niente da te, in ogni caso. (No importa, una cabeza de un puerco espín como tú, que no sabe nada de la lengua italiana, es una persona sin valor. No espero nada de ti, en todo caso)". Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Por supuesto que touma quien no sabía nada de italiano, no comprendió ni una sola palabra de lo que Caren le dijo.

A su izquierda, pudo escuchar los resoplidos de Index, mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos y sus mejillas se hinchaban mientras trataba de no reírse.

Lastimosamente, Kamijou miró a su última salvación. "Emiya, por favor dime que tú no sabes Italiano". Le rogo.

Al ver a su amigo negar con la cabeza, el rostro de Kamijou se iluminó al darse cuenta de que no era el único que no iba a entender nada de lo que se dijese en el próximo viaje. Desafortunadamente, su sonrisa cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos, cuando su amigo de pelo blanco prosiguió.

"Solo se algunas palabras de Italiano, sin embargo soy muy fluido en el Inglés, mi español es bastante rugoso en los bordes y mi mandarín está completamente oxidado, pero creo que podría mantener una buena conversación en cualquiera de esos idiomas".

Una vez más, Touma se desplomó en la angustia, al darse cuenta de que era el único que solo sabía un idioma.

"Touma, no sabes que si te quieres establecer en un ambiente internacional, debes saber por lo menos tres idiomas". Index regañó al chico.

"Ciertamente debes de saber un buen numero de idiomas, pero además de eso debes conocer ciertas costumbres, por ejemplo, en otros países, no tiene la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos al entrar a las casas, esa es una costumbre oriental". Añadió Caren al comentario.

E incluso Shirou contribuyó un poco a la conversación. "Un amigo de mi padre que conocí en Londres, me dijo que para ser un buen contratista, debo hablar el idioma del dinero, el cual es Inglés, el español y el mandarín son los que le siguen en importancia".

Al oír incluso a Emiya, quien Touma consideraba alguien normal, en comparación con otros magos, darle una conferencia sobre las distintas lenguas, había destrozado las esperanzas del pobre chico.

Poniéndose de pie, proclamó que al menos deberían aprovechar el vuelo para que los demás le enseñasen a decir, si y no, por lo menos.

Y valientemente, continuó su camino hacia el avión, hasta que sus oídos escucharon un sonido chirriante, proveniente del detector de metales. Al voltearse, vio a un buen número de guardias de seguridad, agarrar a Index.

Fue, cuando se dio cuenta de los seguros en el hábito de Index. La primera vez que se conocieron, Touma destruyó accidentalmente la túnica de Index, razón por la cual, ella tuvo que mantenerla unida con dichos seguros, y a pesar de que sería fácil pedirle a algún miembro de Necesarius que lo reparara, sería inútil, ya que viviendo con Touma, tarde o temprano terminaría destruyéndola nuevamente.

Mientras Emiya y esa monja malévola subían al avión y tomaban asiento para esperar el despegue, Touma e Index hacían una loca carrera hacia el centro comercial del aeropuerto, que se encontraba a 1,5 kilómetros.

El vuelo salía en 28 minutos.

**Escena Break**

Una vez que llegaron a Italia, Index estaba por cambiarse nuevamente en sus hábitos, pero se dio cuenta de que Caren-sama no se había cambiado, y seguía vistiendo una camiseta de color naranja suave con tirantes y una falda celeste que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con un sombrero blanco a juego. Pensó que si Caren-sama podía vestirse de manera informal, ella también podría.

Durante un buen rato, los cuatro se quedaron viendo el folleto para los turistas, viendo todos los lugares que podían visitar, mientras esperaban la llegada del guía de turismo. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos horas y no había señal de él.

Parados en la estación de autobuses del aeropuerto Marco Polo, tomaron la decisión de que no se podían quedar simplemente en pie y decidieron seguir su camino hasta el hotel en autobús.

El hotel, se encontraba en una ciudad llamada Chioggia, muy cerca del mar adriático, sin embargo no hay playas. De hecho, dado el gran numero de puentes y canales, esta ciudad tenía un gran parecido a Venecia, según las explicaciones que Index les dio al grupo, casi como si ella fuese la verdadera guía de turismo.

Mientras caminaban, Touma se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la monja blanca, que ahora llevaba ropa casual, viajaba de un lado a otro, mientras miraba a los restaurantes y cafeterías al aire libre, deleitando sus ojos con la diversa comida.

Sorprendentemente, no era la única. Al igual que Index, Shirou miraba a los alimentos con ansia. Esa no era una mirada de alguien hambriento, sino más bien, la mirada de un chef que estaba contemplando la oportunidad de aprender nuevas recetas.

Mirando a su alrededor, Touma le preguntó a Caren, una nativa de Italia, que era ese templo.

"Esa es la basílica de San Marcos, el protector de Venecia".

Mirando tanto a su alrededor, Touma pensó que podría ser una buena idea comer algo, pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que tanto Index como Emiya han desapareció. Girando nuevamente para preguntarle a Caren si vio a donde se fueron sus compañeros, descubrió que ella también desapareció.

Solo y olvidado en medio de Chioggia, Touma se desesperó.

**Escena Break**

"¡Indeeex…! ¡Emiyaaaa…! ¡Caaareen…!".

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Kamijou termino perdiéndose a sí mismo y ahora, ni siquiera sabe dónde está, desesperado, intenta llamar por teléfono a Emiya o Caren, sabiendo que Index seguramente olvido encender su teléfono, después de que él lo apagó para abordar el avión, pero al parecer, sus dos amigos que estaban más familiarizados con la tecnología que Index, también olvidaron encenderlos.

En medio de su desesperación, una mujer se le acercó y le dijo. "¡Ciao! ¿Il quale c'è problema? (Hola, ¿cuál es el problema?)". Dado que Kamijou no comprendía el idioma, solo la miró confundido. "¿Non si Parla Italiano? (¿no hablas Italiano?)". A pesar de que la mujer tenía una expresión amable en el rostro, Touma se desesperó ya que no le entiende. "Là c'è un ristorante dove un giapponese fa il capo (por ahí hay un restaurante donde el jefe es japonés). Una vez más, Touma era incapaz de entender lo que le está diciendo, a pesar de que le estaba señalando en una dirección.

Afortunadamente, apareció una nueva persona en la conversación. "Scusi. Lui è mio amico. (Disculpe, él es mi amigo)". Dijo una monja de enormes pechos y que estaba usando guantes blancos. "la ringrazia per sua gentilezza (le agradezco por su gentileza)".

"Prego. ¡Ciao! (Bien. Adios)".

Mirando a la monja frente a él, Kamijou no pudo dejar de parpadear en sorpresa. Era de esperarse, ya que suponía que esta monja torpe estaría en Londres, desde que recibió información de la biblioteca de Necesarius durante el Daihaseisai.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, fue abordado por otra monja, solo que esta vestía de manera informal y para cualquiera, sería imposible decir si realmente era una monja.

"Baya, parece que incluso en Italia, tu fetiche por las monjas sigue siendo el mismo. Aunque al parecer, cambiaste las lolis por los pechos grandes".

Dándose la vuelta, Touma vio a Ortencia Caren parada detrás de él, con una mano cubriendo su boca, como intentando ocultar su risa. Luego, repentinamente, su rostro cambió al de alguien sumamente amistosa y se dirigió a la monja con guantes frente a Touma. "Ciao, piacere di conoscerti. il mio nome è Caren Ortencia, questo è un mio amico, spero che non ha causato problema. (Hola, mucho gusto. mi nombre es Caren Ortencia, este es un amigo mío, espero que no le haya causado problemas).

Con la misma sonrisa, la monja con guantes contestó. "No, non è un problema. questo signore e io conosiamos già. il mio nome è Orsola d'Aquino. (No, no es ningún problema. este caballero y yo ya nos conocíamos. mi nombre es Orsola Aquinas)".

Con una mirada de sorpresa y sintiendo una mínima cantidad de pena por Kamijou quien no entendía ni una palabra de lo que se estaba diciendo, la monja ahora identificada como Orsola, cambió a japonés.

"Si, recuerdo que el joven de cabello blanco que se encontraba junto con Index, había dicho que estaba de viaje junto con sus amigos".

Siguiendo a Orsola, tanto Caren como Touma fueron llevados a su casa, donde los miembros de los católicos de Amakusa, se encontraban ayudando con la mudanza. Y como era de esperarse, en el momento en que se presentó la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien, Shirou se ofreció. Index, por otro lado, simplemente se contentó con comerse un pote entero de Gelato de pistache, sin siquiera ofrecerse a ayudar.

**Escena Break**

Cuando llegaron, efectivamente, Index estaba a medio camino de acabarse el helado, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Touma, quien tenía una siniestra aura negra de la decepción alrededor suyo.

Mientras Caren era llevada a la cocina, donde obviamente, Shirou se encontraba ayudando a preparar el almuerzo. Varios miembros de los Amakusa, miraban a escondidas, aunque sin mucho éxito a Touma y murmuraban sobre lo fuerte que era y que había sobrevivido al Nanasen de su sacerdotisa sin recibir ningún rasguño.

Entre los miembros de los Amakusa, se encontraba una chica de nombre Itsuwa, quien miraba con grandes ojos al muchacho de cabello negro, y recordaba su valentía al enfrentarse solo contra las 200 monjas de batalla, para salvar a Orsola. Sin duda, un valiente héroe y todo un caballero. Ella había planeado acercarse lentamente a él, y formar una amistad de la que podría florecer un romance.

Pero algo había pasado.

"Disculpen, ¿están seguros de que no desean comer con nosotros?". Preguntó un joven de cabello blanco detrás de ellos.

Lo que había ocurrido, era que otro joven había aparecido. No solo parecía ser muy servicial y tener un gran talento para la cocina.

Itsuwa miró al rostro de Emiya Shirou y rápidamente desvió la mirada. La sonrisa tranquila y sincera que les daba, era simplemente irresistible.

Itsuwa se encontraba en una encrucijada y no sabía que camino elegir, el fuerte y valiente de cabello negro, o el amable y caritativo de pelo blanco.

Inconsciente de los pensamientos de la chica, Shirou se dirigió a la mesa que había preparado, tras la negativa de los Amakusa para almorzar, ya que al parecer, estaban cumpliendo una dieta especial o algo parecido.

Sentándose en la mesa, frente a cada comensal, se encontraba un buen plato de espaguetis con mariscos, por supuesto, frente a Index, había un plato mucho más grande.

Shirou, Index y Touma se contentaron con beber jugo de naranja, mientras que Caren y Orsola, tuvieron vino blanco. En un principio, Orsola dio a conocer su inquietud de que alguien tan joven bebiese alcohol, pero Caren le tranquilizó, explicándole que en realidad tenía 19 pero que por ciertas cuestiones, su apariencia era la de una chica de 14, por lo que Orsola permitió que bebiera el vino con ella.

Antes de que comenzaran a comer, Una de las Amakusas llamada Itsuwa, se acercó a la mesa y les ofreció toallas calientes a Touma y Shirou, y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación para hablar con sus compañeros, con respecto al plan de la toalla caliente.

Tras la salida de Itsuwa, Shirou, Touma e Index dijeron Itadakimazu, tal como era tradicional para los japoneses y se dispusieron a comer. Sin embargo, Shirou no comenzó.

Viendo esto, Kamijou se detuvo antes de dar el primer bocado, curioso por la reacción de su amigo. Tal como era de esperarse, Index ni siquiera se fijó en eso y metió una gran porción de pasta en su boca.

"¡Index!". Gritó Caren, haciendo que todos en la meza la mirasen. Ella tenía el seño fruncido en desaprobación mientras miraba a Index.

"Tu, como sierva de nuestro señor, deberías dar las gracias como es apropiado. A pesar de que tanto Shirou como Touma dieron sus respectivas gracias como es tradicional para cada japonés, tuvieron la delicadeza de esperar a que nosotras recemos antes de la comida". Dijo sin levantar el tono de voz, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que miraba a Index, bien podría haber estado gritando.

Touma agradeció el hecho de que se detuvo para ver a Emiya, o podría haberse incluido en el regaño.

Al ver el rostro de Caren, Index palideció y trató de balbucear una escusa por sus acciones, pero Caren no le dio oportunidad.

"Dices que eres una monja en entrenamiento, pero incluso las principiantes, saben que deben rezar antes de comer". Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que la monja de cabello plateado frente a ella se encogiera más en su asiento. "Realmente eres una monja o solo te vistes así por gusto, al igual que algunos japoneses. Sin dudas, tu as pecado con la glotonería". Declaró, haciendo que Index soltase el tenedor de su mano. "Siendo así, no puedo considerarte una verdadera monja".

Blanca como un fantasma, Index intentó decir algo, pero de repente.

"Ha!". Exclamó Orsola, "No sabía que Index era realmente una monja. Por la forma en la que actuaba, había pensado que era una de esas cosplayers que tanto abundan en Japón".

Eso era demasiado, una cosa era que alguien como Caren la regañase, pero que también fuese regañada por una monja estúpida como Orsola, era demasiado para soportarlo.

Después de que Index, Caren y Orsola dieron sus rezos, la comida continuó, a pesar de la ominosa sombra de tristeza que se cernía sobre la pequeña Index.

**Escena Break**

El resto de la jornada, transcurrió sin muchos inconvenientes, salvo por un incidente en el que Touma vio desnudas tanto a Orsola como a Index, y Caren lo acusó de tener un fetiche por monjas y de que estaba sumamente preocupada por su castidad, viviendo junto a una bestia sexual como él.

Finalmente, los 5 contando a Orsola, vieron como el camión de mudanzas se alejaba por los callejones de Chioggia.

"Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo. Lamento haber tomado tanto de su tiempo". Agradeció Orsola a los 4.

"No hay de que, Orsola". Contestó despreocupadamente Kamijou. "Pero, dime, ¿qué planes tienes ahora?. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros?". Preguntó con la intención de que la monja los acompañase a hacer turismo.

Al instante, la monja de cabello rubio, se sonrojó y comenzó a tocar la punta de sus dedos. "Ha, decirme una cosa así, cuando ustedes están a punto de ir a su hotel. Una persona más en eso". Dijo, malinterpretando el significado de la pregunta de Touma.

Al escuchar eso, Touma casi tropieza él mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera aclarar el malentendido.

Caren se acercó a Orsola y tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo. "No te preocupes, Shirou-kun es demasiado para una sola mujer".

Esta vez, el que casi tropieza, fue Shirou. Él sabía que a Caren le gustaba hacer bromas a su costa, pero eso a veces era un poco demasiado. Además, lo que la monja de pechos grandes sugería que estaban por hacer en el hotel, era más o menos lo que iban a hacer, solo que él pensaba hacerlo solo con Caren.

Luego de unas pocas palabras de despedida, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Orsola se dirigía.

De pronto, Index, Caren y Shirou se detuvieron.

"Esta sensación". Pensaron los tres al unísono.

"A-A-T-R". Dijo Index.

Al mismo tiempo que algo impactaba en la maleta en las manos de Orsola, un montón de papeles salieron del bolso de mano de Caren y se arremolinaron alrededor de su mano, reformándose en una espada fina con un mango rojo muy corto.

Con una precisión impecable, Caren arrojó el arma como un proyectil hacia el lugar del que el ataque había venido.

Un pequeño grito se escuchó de esa dirección y al mismo tiempo, Shirou trazó sus dos armas predilectas, Kanshou y Bakuya, listo para cualquier cosa que se les apareciera.

Sin saber que había ocurrido, Touma miró a Orsola en busca de algún tipo de respuesta. Al hacerlo, vio una deformación ligera en su ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella, gritándole que se agachára.

Fue una fortuna que lo hizo, ya que un segundo después, otro proyectil salió de las sombras del tejado al otro lado del canal y rozo la espalda baja de Kamijou. Si Orsola hubiese estado allí, probablemente habría perforado su corazón.

Repentinamente, del agua, salió una mano que sujetó el tobillo de Kamijou y lo aventó al canal sin miramientos.

La figura se develó, vistiendo un atuendo muy similar al de Orsola, calificándolo probablemente como un miembro de los católicos Romanos.

Caren intentó acercarse al extraño, para apuñalar su sombra con sus llaves negras, pero fue detenida por varios proyectiles que parecían ser flechas de plata, incrustándose frente a ella y cortándole el paso.

Más proyectiles se dirigieron hacia ella, ahora con la intención de eliminarla, en lugar de detenerla.

Usando sus propias armas, desvió los proyectiles, colocándose en frente de Index para protegerla a ella también.

De pronto, el hombre que había salido del canal, sacó una lanza que comenzó a brillar y la apuntó a la todavía aturdida Orsola.

Extendiendo su mano, Shirou se concentró en una imagen dentro de su Reality Marble y la sacó al mundo exterior. Frente a Orsola, un escudo redondo había aparecido, estaba bordeado en oro, con un grabado exquisito y su centro parecía tan brillante y prístino como un espejo.

Era el escudo de Atenas, o también conocido como el escudo Dorado de Perseo, el cual fue usado para decapitar a medusa.

Era muy extraño que Shirou usase otro escudo que no fuese Rho Aias, pero ese Noble Phantasm en particular, tenía la característica de que solo podía proyectarse para defender de lo que estuviese frente a él, y en la posición actual, le resultaría inútil, razón por la cual, trazó algo parecido.

En el momento en el que la lanza del hombre izo contacto con el escudo, toda la fuerza del mismo, fue redirigido a la lanza y se destruyó en el proceso.

Al igual que un espejo, todo lo que atacase al escudo, recibiría el mismo golpe, dejando al escudo intacto.

Sorprendido por el extraño objeto que se había manifestado de la nada, el hombre no tuvo oportunidad cuando Shirou y Touma, quien había salido del agua, se abalanzaron sobre él, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo a la cara y un golpe con el lado romo de Kanshou en el estomago.

De pronto, los proyectiles que acosaban a Caren, se detuvieron y el hombre de los tejados, saltó al rio, sosteniendo el lado izquierdo de su estomago, donde probablemente había golpeado la Black Key de Caren.

Cuando se encontraba sobre el canal, una enorme columna de agua brotó del mismo y dio paso a una enorme embarcación que parecía estar hecha de cristal. Dicha embarcación era demasiado grande, razón por la cual, las orillas fueron destrozadas, dando paso así la construcción.

Por desgracia, Shirou, Orsola y Touma se encontraban en dicha orilla, cuando esto ocurrió, dando como consecuencia, el hecho de haber abordado dicha embarcación sin realmente quererlo.

Al final, Index y Caren, solo pudieron ver como el enorme buque se alejaba a mar abierto, llevándose a sus amigos en su interior.

**Fin del capítulo 13.**


	15. Lo Que Significa ser un Héroe

**Notas del autor:** Estoy de regreso. A pesar de que todavía me queda un último examen, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de To Aru Fate Caren. A partir de aquí, las cosas irán comenzando a cambiar poco a poco. Esperen un shock en el siguiente episodio.

*Spoiler Alert*

Seré franco, no me siento muy a gusto con la segunda mitad de este capítulo, pero es lo que hay.

Se verá un poco más sobre la historia de Shirou tras la finalización de la 5GW. Surgirá un pequeño conflicto entre nuestros protagonistas, pero se irá solucionando con forme valla prosiguiendo la serie.

Como siempre, si tienen cualquier pregunta, no duden en hacerla mediante los Reviews o un PM.

Y sin más que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 14: Lo Que Significa ser un Héroe**

Lentamente, Touma abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba, era haberse estado hundiendo en el mar adriático tras haber encontrado a Lucia Y Angelene.

Después de que Emiya, Orsola y él mismo habían terminado accidentalmente dentro de uno de los enormes barcos, que al parecer estaban hechos de hielo, se habían escondido dentro de una de las habitaciones.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el barco en el que estaban, no era la única embarcación en el mar. A su alrededor, otros barcos emergían de las oscuras aguas, casi como una de las leyendas de barcos fantasmales que surcaban por debajo de las aguas solo para salir, en pro de hundir otro navío.

Finalmente, se habían reunido con lo que parecía ser una flota de hielo, que surcaba el océano en una dirección desconocida.

Mientras los tres discutían sobre su siguiente plan de acción y deliberando sus opciones para regresar a Chioggia, la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

La persona que abrió la puerta, no podía tener más de 14 años. Vestía un atuendo de monja muy particular, que dejaba expuesta una gran cantidad de piel, apenas cubriéndole el pecho. Probablemente, solo lograba dicha acción, debido a que la joven carecía de una figura mas desarrollada. Tenía el cabello atado en trenzas y era de un color rojizo oscuro. En su rostro, sus ojos de color castaño, delataron sorpresa al ver a Kamijou y a Orsola, y simple curiosidad al ver a Emiya.

Su nombre era Agnese Sanctis, un miembro de la iglesia católica romana y líder de un escuadrón de 200 monjas de batalla, quienes al parecer, se habían enfrentado antes contra los Amakusas, el sacerdote Stiyl Magnus y Kamijou, para decidirse quien se quedaría con la custodia de Orsola Aquinas.

Eso sorprendió a Shirou, no estaba realmente seguro de cómo eran los miembros de la iglesia católica romana de este mundo. Oriana Thompson, había sido solo una contratista, una mercenaria que aceptaba trabajos por dinero. Pero si las monjas de este mundo se parecían en algo a las de su mundo, solo podía catalogar a Kamijou como muy valiente o muy estúpido, para enfrentarse a 200 de ellas él solo, solo para rescatar a una persona.

Si alguno de los conocidos de Shirou, escuchara sus pensamientos, solo podría decir que él era simplemente un hipócrita.

Después de una discusión muy breve, los tres se habían comprometido a rescatar a dos de los miembros de las 200 monjas, a cambio de que Agnese creara una distracción en la embarcación principal.

Afortunadamente, el barco en sí, estaba vacío, por lo que no fue un problema moverse. Cuando estaban cerca del lugar donde Agnese les había informado que tenían cautivas a las hermanas Lucia y Angelene, fueron atacados por un golem hecho de hielo, que parecía un caballero medieval.

La construcción de hielo, había intentado aplastar a los intrusos con una masa hecha de su mismo material.

Sin pestañear, Shirou había trazado sus armas favoritas, el dúo de espadas de blanco y negro, Kanshou y Bakuya, y las cruzó por sobre su cabeza, deteniendo el ataque. Un instante más tarde, el caballero de hielo se deshizo, convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos de hielo no más grandes que un puño.

Mirando hacia adelante, Shirou vio el puño derecho de su compañero, en el lugar donde había estado el golem.

Luego, miró a los fragmentos que habían quedado en el piso y tubo una idea.

Tomando varios de ellos juntos, se concentró, ignorando las miradas extrañas que le daban sus acompañantes.

"**Trace On**".

En su mente, el martillo de una pistola se echó hacia atrás y luego se disparó, activando los circuitos de la magia en Shirou. Un solo circuito brilló a la vida, y el prana fue canalizado hacia los fragmentos de hielo, que una vez habían constituido al golem.

"**Análisis estructural. Completado. Alteración, reestructuración**". Recitó el joven de cabello blanco.

Y ante los ojos de Orsola y Touma, los fragmentos de hielo, se derritieron y se reformaron, para luego recongelarce. En donde hace solo unos momentos habían estado unos trozos de hielo, ahora estaba la cabeza de la construcción de hielo que los había atacado antes.

De pronto, Shirou se puso en pie, tomando la cabeza de hielo en sus manos.

Touma miró confundido por las acciones de su amigo y estaba por preguntarle que pensaba hacer con esa cabeza, cuando oyó una exclamación de "¡Ho!", proveniente de Orsola, quien al parecer, había entendido las acciones de Emiya.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, dejaron caer la cabeza de hielo que Emiya había reconstruido, haciendo que rodara hacia los pies de uno de los tres guardias que había estado sentado en una mesa, leyendo una biblia.

"¿Cómo creen que hicimos eso?". Comentó Orsola con sencillez, antes de meter su mano derecha dentro de su manga, casi como si estuviera a punto de sacar un arma oculta. Shirou no había sido tan sutil y Trazó al instante una espada de casi un metro de longitud, era de color negro, con una empuñadura de alambre, de un negro igual al de su hoja. En la hoja tenía una escritura tallada en oro que decía. "AVE MARIA GRATIA PLENA DOMINUS MECUM". Y en el otro lado. "IO SOI TIZONA Q FUE FECHA EN LA ERA DE MIL E QVARENTA".

La espada era Tizona, esta espada una vez le perteneció al Cid y posterior mente a Pedro Bermúdez. Cuando alguien indigno se parase frente a esta espada, seria aterrorizado y huiría.

En el momento en que los tres hombres vieron el arma oscura en las manos del joven de cabello blanco, se paralizaron y sus rostros perdieron todo el color por el absoluto terror que tenían del arma, rindiéndose al instante.

Luego de una pequeña charla con las chicas, ellas develaron algo muy perturbador.

Un hechizo llamado "La Hora Designada del Rosario", estaba por ser utilizado para activar la Reina del Mara Adriático. Para ello, primero tendrían que sacrificar a alguien, destruyendo su mente y dejándola nada más que como un cascaron roto, solo con su corazón latiendo.

Y la persona que pensaban usar, seria Agnese.

Antes de que pudieran dar la vuelta y regresar por Agnese, un disparo de cañón, atravesó la pared de la habitación en la que se encontraban, dándoles una vista del exterior y de los otros barcos preparándose para disparar.

Rápidamente, Shirou se colocó frente a los demás y extendió su mano derecha hacia el enorme agujero y grito. "¡**Rho Aias!**". Una vez más, el escudo de siete pétalos iridiscentes, apareció frente a todos para defenderlos.

Sin embargo, Shirou sabía que será inútil, si bien el escudo los salvaría de cualquier golpe directo de las balas, no serviría de nada si el barco se hundía.

Fiel a su predicción, dos de los proyectiles que se dirigieron hacia ellos, fueron detenidos por Rho Aias sin causar ningún tipo de daño, pero no sirvió de nada cuando el resto del barco comenzó a agrietarse y romperse por los varios ataques, provenientes de otras naves.

Finalmente, la estructura en su conjunto no fue capaz de soportar el constante bombardeo y terminó sumergiéndose en las profundas aguas.

Y sin embargo, Touma se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de madera cuando despertó. Se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en el regazo de Index, que lo miraba con preocupación.

Al parecer, después de que ella y Caren se quedaron en la costa, fueron en busca de los Amakusa para que les ayudaran.

Cuando le preguntó en donde estaban, fue otra voz la que respondió. La voz, le pertenecía al pontífice substituto de los Amakusa, Tatemiya Saiji.

Los Amakusa, habían usado su magia para construir una especie de submarino antiguo, con el que habían rescatado a los 5.

Cuando el techo se desplego para mostrar el cielo nocturno, la chica llamada Itsuwa se le había acercado con una toalla para que se secara. Tras dársela, se alejó rápidamente y se acercó a Emiya y le ofreció otra.

Ni Shirou ni Touma se dieron cuenta de la oscura mirada que le lanzó Caren.

Cuando Index le preguntó lo que había pasado, Touma le preguntó si no le habían pedido ya a Lucia y Angelene, quienes al parecer, sabían más de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al instante, un aura oscura apareció alrededor de la pequeña monja de color blanco.

Al mismo tiempo, vio a las dos monjas acercarse con la cara enrojecida y sin hacer contacto con la mirada.

Kamijou no entendía en un principio la reticencia que parecían tener las dos monjas, hasta que noto algo en sus ropas. Al igual que Index, agujas de seguro habían sido colocadas en ciertos lugares de su ropa, para impedir que se desarmaran.

Colocando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Kamijou, Tatemiya Saiji le dijo con una voz conspiradora. "Dado que las ropas de ellas fueron creadas por los católicos romanos para restringir sus poderes, tuvimos que usar tu mano para destruirlas".

Desconcertado, Touma miró a su mano derecha que todavía sostenía la toalla que Itsuwa le había dado, y luego miró a las dos monjas que se habían sonrojado una vez más y le daban una mirada muy avergonzada por parte de Angelene y una mirada de muerte por parte de Lucia.

"Ara, Ara, parece que ni siquiera estando inconsciente, tu fetiche por las monjas se detiene, e incluso las desvistes de un solo toque". Comentó Caren, mientras cubría su boca y miraba en otra dirección. "Es una suerte que tenga a Shirou para protegerme de una bestia como tú, a pesar de que él también puede caer muy a menudo en sus instintos básicos".

Shirou ni siquiera izo el intento por corregir la declaración de Caren, estando ya sumamente acostumbrado a ello. Touma por otra parte, trató de balbucear una escusa, pero desgraciadamente, otra monja tenía una idea diferente.

"¡Tooouumaaa!". Gruñó Index, antes de abalanzarse sobre un atónito Kamijou y proporcionarle una mordida, sin importarle que Caren estuviera allí.

Dado que ambos estaban haciendo mucho ruido, nadie prestó atención a lo que la pequeña monja rubia intentaba decirles.

En medio de la persecución, Touma e Index tropezaron contra Shirou, cayendo los tres contra una pobre Itsuwa, quien traía más toallas.

Por casualidad, no terminaron encima de ella. Sin embargo, Shirou terminó a su izquierda, boca abajo y con su mano izquierda sobre su pecho izquierdo. Coincidentemente, Touma terminó en una posición similar, en el lado opuesto.

Al oír los vítores de los miembros masculinos de los Amakuza, de: "A por ellos Itsuwa".

"Wow, Itsuwa va por una ruta harem".

"Eso explica porque siempre deja que Mako-kun la llame onee-san".

"Así que ella ya tiene un shota y ahora quiere a uno que sepa pelear y a otro que sepa cocinar".

"Es tu oportunidad, Itsuwa, muérdelos en la oreja".

Levantándose rápidamente, ambos se disculparon con la pobre Itsuwa, quien podría incendiar toda una ciudad con lo ruborizada que estaba.

Al instante, dos monjas, una de blanco y la otra de negro, desarrollaron terribles auras negras a su alrededor. Sin perder el ritmo, Index se abalanzó nuevamente a la cabeza de Touma y comenzó a morderlo.

Mirando a su compañero, Caren habló. "Supongo que yo también debería morderte ¿no?". Preguntó con el seño fruncido y esa ominosa aura maligna a su alrededor.

Shirou simplemente suspiró y se froto el puente de la nariz. "No Caren, no quiero que me muerdas en la cabeza". Comentó con cansancio.

Al instante, la expresión de enojo, abandono el rostro de Caren, para ser remplazado por una de sorpresa y llevó ambas manos a su boca. "Entonces, ¿quieres que te muerda en otros lugares?". De no ser por que Shirou ya estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cambio de ánimo por parte de Caren, el probablemente se habría sonrojado.

Fue durante este momento, que la pequeña monja rubia, se cansó de ser ignorada y levantó la falda de su compañera rubia para llamar la atención del resto.

**Escena Break**

Barios minutos más tarde, ya en la orilla, todos se encontraban a punto de cenar una barbacoa, proporcionada por los Amakusa y ayudada por Shirou.

Gracias a la magia de los Amakusa con la que habían creado el barco, pudieron crear otras cosas. Según su magia, ya que el papel esta hecho de madera, y los barcos de madera, podían usar el papel para recrear cualquier objeto hecho de madera, o al menos eso fue lo que Shirou entendió de la misma. Él nunca fue bastante bueno con ciertos aspectos más sutiles de la Taumaturgia.

Fue con esta misma magia, que habían creado las sillas, mesas y hasta los platos y cubiertos. Lo único que no crearon, fue la parrilla en sí, ya que estaba hecha de metal.

En un momento, Itsuwa se acercó a Touma nuevamente, para darle otra toalla. Pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo para Emiya, Caren había aparecido junto a él y le había proporcionado también una. Confundido por la repentina acción, Shirou simplemente la aceptó. Sin darse cuenta, Caren le lanzó a Itsuwa una mirada de seriedad, que hizo que la otra chica retrocediese y se reagrupara con los otros miembros de los Amakusa.

"¿Otra vez con el plan de las toallas, Itsuwa? Si sigues así, nunca los vas a atrapar". Comentó uno de ellos.

"Te equivocas, el encanto de Itsuwa se centra en su amabilidad y lindura, este tipo de estrategia resalta esas características".

"Si, pero ella tiene que competir contra esa otra chica de cabello blanco que está siempre con Emiya. Debería ser más agresiva si quiere incluir a esos dos en su harem".

Tanto discutían entre sí, que ninguno le prestó atención a Itsuwa, cuando dijo que ella no tenía un harem.

**Escena Break**

Durante la cena, Index dio una explicación de que era exactamente la Reina del Mar Adriático, pero no parecía saber nada sobre el hechizo del Rosario de la Hora Determinada.

Mientras todos continuaban haciendo planes, Shirou se puso de pie. "Disculpa, Tatemiya-san. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?". Preguntó con un rostro serio. Ambos se alejaron de la mesa y comenzaron a platicar.

Momentos más tarde, las conversaciones en la mesa se detuvieron ante un grito de Tatemiya de. "¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás diciendo?!". Cuando se voltearon a ver la causa del grito, vieron a Tatemiya agarraba la camiseta de Shirou y acercarlo a su cara.

"¡Ohy! ¿Qué está pasando?". Gritó Touma.

Sin quitar la mirada de Tatemiya ni perder la expresión seria de su rostro, Shirou contestó. "Le dije que si no lograban rescatar a Agnese antes de que la flota se acercara a Venecia, iba a destruir la flota, con todos adentro".

El silencio reinó, tras la proclamación de Emiya.

Finalmente, fue Touma quien rompió el silencio. "¿Qué demonios, Emiya?".

Shirou abrió la boca para contestar, cuando de repente, el ruido de las patas de una silla arrastrándose llamó la atención. Caren se había puesto de pie y se acercó a Shirou con una mirada triste en los ojos. "No debería sorprenderme, que decidieras recorrer ese camino". Lentamente, acarició la mejilla de Shirou.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?". Preguntó, un todavía molesto Tatemiya.

Shirou miro fijamente a Touma cuando dijo las siguientes palabras. "Si es necesario, voy a ser un héroe".

Confundido y un poco molesto, Touma replicó. "Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo puedes ser un héroe si estás hablando de matarnos a todos?".

Shirou simplemente cerró sus ojos y recitó. "Uno para salvar a 10. 10 para salvar a un centenar. 500 para salvar a mil. Ese es el camino del héroe. Con el fin de salvar a uno, otro siempre debe ser sacrificado. Si al final, mi elección es entre ustedes y los miles de personas que debe haber en Venecia, voy a ser un héroe y sacrificar al menor número, para salvar a la mayoría".

Una vez más, el silencio reinó sobre el muelle en el que se encontraban. Y una ves mas, fue Kamijou quien lo rompió.

"¡No me vengas con tonterías!. ¡Eso no es un héroe, un héroe es aquel que salva a todos!".

Por un segundo, la sorpresa se mostro en el rostro de Emiya. Un segundo más tarde, su expresión pasó a algo un tanto más agria. "Esas son solo fantasías de un niño ingenuo". Declaró. Él mejor que nadie, sabía eso. Después de todo, también había sido un niño ingenuo. "Es imposible salvar a todos. No todos pueden ser salvados, y a veces, no todos quieren ser salvados". Touma tuvo que retroceder un paso ante el acero en la mirada de Emiya. "Ese pensamiento infantil solo va a terminar decepcionándote. Esa es una ilusión que no puede ser sostenida".

Shirou se preguntó si fue así como había empezado, no podía dejar de pensar que la razón por la que su futuro posible, EMIYA fue creado. Dándose cuenta de que no podía salvar a todos y cayendo más y más en la desesperación y terminar siendo aplastado por sus sueños imposibles.

Antes de que Touma pudiese replicar, Caren lo interrumpió. "Dime, Kamijou Touma. Puedes contestarme una pregunta". Lentamente, la joven mujer, se giró para hacer frente al muchacho de cabello negro "Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a todo el mundo, o salvar a Index, ¿Cuál elegirías?. Para ser más clara, si se te presentara una oportunidad de salvar a todo el mundo, a cambio de matar a Index, o salvarla a ella, a cambio de condenar al mundo entero. ¿Cuál elegirías? ¿Serías un héroe y salvar a todo el mundo, o serías egoísta y salvar a una sola persona, porque es cercana a ti?".

Touma cerró su boca, esa era una situación imposible. Incluso el resto de los Amakusa no podía responder a eso. ¿Qué hubieran hecho si se encontraban en esa situación?

Pero, Touma se negaba a darse por vencido. "No elegiría ninguna de esas dos opciones. Elegiría la opción que salvaría a todos". Terminó con convicción, haciendo que varios de los Amakusa le sonrieran.

Sorprendentemente, Shirou también le sonrió. Sin embargo, esa no era una sonrisa de amabilidad o comprensión, era una sonrisa triste, con barios matices de culpa.

"Así que, Así se siente estar del otro lado". Murmuró por lo bajo. Regresando a su mirada acerada, le dijo. "Ese pensamiento solo te llevará a la desesperación, cuando te des cuenta de que es imposible. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que ya ha pasado por ello. De lo contrario, solo te esperara una cosa en el futuro". Y por un momento, las diferencias entre él y EMIYA, desaparecieron. "Ahógate en tus ideales y muere".

Por alguna razón, Touma sintió algo terriblemente pesado cernirse sobre sus hombros, al igual que un horrible presagio.

"No pienso cambiar de opinión, voy a darles todo el tiempo que necesiten, pero si las cosas comienzan a salirse de control, o este hechizo del Rosario comienza a activarse, sea cual sea su efecto, no voy a tomar riesgos". Y con esa declaración, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero fue detenido por una mano, sujetándole el hombro.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!". Gruñó Tatemiya. "Un mocoso como tú, no tiene derecho a tomar ese tipo de decisiones, no sabes nadas sobre… ". Fue cortado, cuando la mirada de Emiya se centró completamente sobre él.

"He luchado en una guerra sangrienta contra seres que harían que los magos de aquí, temblaran en sus pies". Los recuerdos de Berserker y la facilidad con la que había golpeado a Saber vinieron a su mente. Gilgamesh arrancándole el corazón a Illyasviel. Las víctimas del Blood Fort de Rider en la escuela. "Me he enfrentado a monstruos que harían que tus pesadillas parecieran sueños acogedores". Los recuerdos del asedio de la ciudad de los muertos aparecieron. La lucha contra Rita Rozay-en. "He estado en los lugares más aterradores del mundo". El ataque conjunto de la Asociación de magos, la iglesia y la princesa blanca y su guardaespaldas, contra el bosque de Einnashe. La expedición al valle de cristal. "He perdido amigos y compañeros, he luchado y estado al borde de la muerte, con el fin de salvar a un montón de gente. He visto el resultado de aquellos que siguen este camino". El rostro de Kiritsugu apareció en su mente. "Y aun así, he decidido seguir este camino, hasta sus últimas consecuencias". Esta vez, la imagen de un hombre vestido de rojo, apuñalado por un sinfín de armas, solo en una colina de espadas, apareció. "No tienes derecho a decirme que es lo que se y lo que no". Y con esas palabras, se soltó del agarre y se retiro del lugar.

Nadie hablo tras la declaración de Shirou. Finalmente, alguien rompió el cilencio.

"Es sumamente triste". Dijo Caren, llamando la atención de todos. "Con el fin de salvar a la gente, él está dispuesto a sufrir el dolor de la conciencia de no poder salvar a otros, e incluso, sabiendo que tendrá que sacrificar a gente que considera sus amigos". Lentamente, negó con la cabeza. "Ciertamente, el camino de un héroe, es un camino horrible que seguir".

Mientras veía a la chica de cabello blanco alejarse en dirección del chico con la misma coloración de cabello, Itsuwa no pudo evitar tener una sensación de opresión en su corazón.

Ahora, no se trataba de elegir a el que actuaba como un héroe o el que actuaba con amabilidad.

Se trataba de elegir entre el héroe idealista, quien iba a luchar hasta el final para que todos puedan sonreír, y el héroe que tenía un corazón roto y pesado por haberse dado cuenta de la verdad de sus ideales. Lentamente, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

**Escena Break**

Apoyado sobre las barandas de un puente, Emiya Shirou miró hacia el mar con una expresión melancólica. Esa conversación trajo varios recuerdos a su mente.

El recuerdo de Illya muriendo a manos de Gilgamesh. Descubriendo mucho tiempo después, que no solo se trataba de un homúnculo creado por los Einzberns para la guerra del santo grial como Master de Berserker y recipiente del grial. Ella era la verdadera hija de Kiritsugu Emiya.

El solo pensar en su padre, le hacía darse cuenta de cómo le había fallado, como el hombre había muerto, pensando que las proclamaciones de Shirou sobre ser un héroe, no habían sido nada más que las palabras de un niño, sin darse cuenta de que su hijo iba a terminar recorriendo ese horrible camino que él había recorrido, sin saber que su hija seria sacrificada por el bien de un ritual que solo iba a traer la ruina a todo el mundo, que dicha hija terminaría siendo acecinada por un rey loco. Shirou sentía que le había fallado al hombre que había llamado padre.

Recordar la guerra, solo le izo acordarse de varias cosas. La última vez que había visto a Fujimura Taiga, había descubierto que debido a las secuelas del Blood Fort, que se presentaron un año después de su partida de Fuyuki, ella debería tomar ciertos medicamentos. La única razón por la que no le había ido peor, probablemente fue por la gran resistencia a la magia que había desarrollado, viviendo en Fuyuki, que fue la segunda mejor tierra mágica en todo Japón.

Pero lo peor, fue cuando había regresado para el funeral de Sakura. Se había topado con Shinji y habían discutido. Finalmente, Shinji se rompió y le dijo un montón de cosas a Shirou.

Como había creído que él sería el heredero de su familia, hasta que se enteró de que el titulo pasaría a Sakura y él no sería tratado como nada más que una molestia, incluso por su propio padre. Como vivió en constante miedo del hombre que se hacía llamar su abuelo, a pesar de que sabía que el anciano tenia por lo menos 200 años, que había arrojado a una niña de 5 en un foso lleno de gusanos, para que la violaran. Como tuvo que ser violado por Sakura cuando comenzó a verse afectada por los gusanos crest. Como se había asustado de ella y el terrible poder que tenia, pero que ella misma se denigraba y auto despreciaba, hasta el punto que era irritante. Como se había hartado de los magos tras la guerra y se mudó de esa espeluznante mansión cuando pudo.

Shirou había notado eso. Tras la guerra, la actitud de Shinji había cambiado, e incluso se había quedado a dormir en la casa de varios amigos antes, pero jamás supuso que era para escapar de su propio hogar, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que se le pudiera llamar de esa manera.

Durante ese tiempo, había corrido un sinfín de rumores sobre su familia. Especialmente, porque muchos habían visto a un montón de hombres entrar en la mansión, tarde por la noche.

Ahora sabía, que esos hombres habían ido a remplazar a Shinji en la tarea de violar a Sakura. Ese pensamiento solo hacía que se le revolviera el estomago. Y al parecer, Zouken, el supuesto abuelo de Sakura, había estado envuelto en la trata de personas, para alimentar a sus gusanos y darse un nuevo cuerpo cuando lo necesitase.

Pero sin duda, la develación más sorprendente, fue el descubrir que Sakura era en realidad la hermana de Rin, y que su padre la había vendido a los Matou por una deuda.

Ese había sido el comienzo de la decadencia de la relacione entre Rin y él. Rin había intentado defender las acciones de su padre, y se justificaba, declarando que esa era la vida de un mago.

Al final, las grietas en su relación se habían hecho demasiado grandes para sostenerse y terminaron rompiendo.

Fue, cuando había empezado a salir con Luvia. No duró mucho, ya que ambos sabían que ella era solo un remplazó de Rin, solo que con más pecho y el pelo rubio, a pesar de que Rin se había teñido el pelo de rubio durante una temporada, debido a una apuesta que tuvo con Luvia.

Después del fracaso que tuvo con sus dos últimas relaciones, se la había pasado de relaciones cortas, en relaciones cortas. E incluso, se había acostado con Bazett en una ocasión, a pesar de que ese incidente en particular, se debía a nada más que una mala semana, mucha bebida y una gran cantidad de estrés acumulado.

Finalmente, durante el asedio del castillo del Ancestro Aposto Muerto numero 15, Rita Rozay-en, el cual, salió terriblemente mal, que había iniciado otra relación seria. Lo sorprendente, fue que lo había hecho con Barthomeloi Lorelei. Lo gracioso fue, que esta relación había iniciado, casi de la misma manera en que su primera relación, con un ritual de intercambio de prana.

Los dos se habían quedado atascados entre un centenar de Muertos y si bien, Lorelei era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacerlos desaparecer con no más que un hechizo, la autoproclamada Artista de los Apóstoles, se las había ingeniado para engañar a la reina de la torre del reloj, en firmar un geas que le impedía hacer magia por 48 horas, para gran frustración de la reina.

Al final, Shirou y Lorelei llevaron a cabo el ritual, permitiéndole desplegar su Reality Marble y encargarse del resto, de forma similar que había hecho durante la guerra y en una casería apóstol que había ido junto con Luvia. Caren solía bromear de esto cuando le conto sus experiencias, diciendo que el solo pudo ganar porque se había sacado un Deus-sex Machine, a pesar de que Shirou jamás entendió la broma.

Después de ese incidente, Lorelei y él habían estado saliendo, aunque en secreto, ya que se vería muy mal que la reina de la torre del reloj y heredera de una de las más nobles familias, estuviera relacionada con un plebeyo que carecía de historia familiar.

Shirou recordó con cariño lo furiosa que Lorelei había estado cuando descubrió que él poseía un Noble Phantasm capaz de destruir contratos mágicos y no lo había usado esa noche. La única respuesta que Shirou pudo darle, fue que no se le había ocurrido en el momento, después de todo, el seguía siendo humano y los humanos cometían errores.

Pero, al igual que Rin, las exigencias y carencia de moral que la vida de un mago exigía terminó separando su relación.

Poco después, fue cuando comenzó a tener encuentros con Ciel. Fue, durante una de sus misiones, que había recibido una maldición muy fuerte y que solo se detendría si derrotaban al mago en cuestión. Para evitar que la maldición se entrometiese en su camino, Ciel le había dado un manto sagrado.

En el momento en que Shirou vio el manto, sintió una bola de hielo del tamaño de una casa asentarse en su estomago. Ese manto sagrado de color rojo había sido el manto de Martin, el mismo manto que su yo del futuro, el Contra Guardián EMIYA había usado durante su vida.

Él había estado muy asustado después de eso, sin saber si realmente estaba recorriendo un camino diferente al de Archer o si simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en él. Había jurado que a diferencia del arquero rojo, él no se iba a convertir en amargado por su sueño o traicionar sus ideales como Archer lo había hecho. Él era consciente que su sueño de ser un héroe era mucho más sobrio de lo que la mayoría pensaba, pero que aun así no se iba a arrepentir.

Pero cuando vio a Kamijou, hacer una proclamación que él podría haber dicho cuando todavía era ingenuo, no solo le molestó en la ingenuidad del chico, sino que se preocupo de que podría terminar rompiéndose cuando se topara con la verdad de dicho ideal.

Sus cavilaciones y recuerdos, se vieron interrumpidos por una mano posándose en su brazo. Esa mano le pertenecía a Caren, quien todavía tenía esa mirada triste en el rostro. Lentamente, su otra mano se posó en la mejilla del alvino.

Colocando su propia mano sobre la que estaba en su mejilla, la acarició suavemente, mientras movía su otra mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Caren, enredándose en sus blancos cabellos acercando sus rostros lentamente, compartiendo un cálido beso.

Podría ser una reminiscencia de sus poderes, o tal vez era simplemente que conocía muy bien a Shirou Emiya. Pero Caren era capaz de distinguir las emociones que cruzaban por la mente del mago con el que estaba compartiendo una relación.

Sabía que en el fondo, él iba a sufrir mucho, si tenía que terminar matándola a ella, no solo por el hecho de que venían del mismo mundo, sino porque él odiaba tener que sacrificar vidas, pero lo haría con tal de salvar a muchos.

Después de todo, ella había escuchado la última parte de esa frase que había dicho. "Y para salvarlos a todos, un héroe debe ser sacrificado".

**Escena Break**

Ya preparados, todos habían abordado uno de los barcos proporcionados por los Amakusa. Al final, habían aceptado a regañadientes el plan de Shirou.

El plan consistía en que Shirou esperaría con algunos otros Amakusa en uno de los barcos y seguirían a la flota de la reina. Si se acercaban demasiado a Venecia, él los destruiría.

Por su parte, los Amakusa habían planeado abordar, cubriendo su entrada con un montón de barcos Kamikase. Mientras ellos causaban disturbios, Caren abriría el paso a Touma, Index y Orsola para rescatar a Agnese. Ella debía detener a los hombres, pero evitar lesionar gravemente a las monjas, ya que serian rescatadas junto con Agnese.

Ella llevaba un traje similar al de Orsola, solo que sin la cruz más clara en el, además de esto, el hábito estaba abierto por delante como una gabardina. Debajo, Karen llevaba un traje que se podía considerar como muy subido de tono. Constaba de una camisa de mangas cortas negra con líneas blancas corriendo a ambos lados y los hombros abultados y un cuello blanco, por debajo, tenía otra camisa, esta manga larga, del mismo color. Lo inusual, era la parte inferior.

No tenía una.

En su lugar, solo llevaba unas pantimedias de color negro, que no hacían mucho por cubrir su ropa interior de color blanco., además, dos medias negras que llegaban hasta el muslo y un par de zapatos negros de tacón bajo, y finalmente, una boina negra en su cabeza.

Al parecer, la parte inferior de su traje, o la ausencia de uno, era intencional, ayudando en la distracción de sus enemigos masculinos.

**Escena Break**

Con el ruido de las explosiones cubriendo su entrada, Touma, Index y Orsola esperaron a la señal de Caren, que sería una fuerte explosión.

Touma fue elegido, debido a que su habilidad para destruir cualquier magia, sería muy útil, si el proceso de activación había comenzado.

Index lo acompañaba, dado que podría ser capaz de descifrar el funcionamiento del misterioso hechizo del Rosario de la Hora Determinada.

Y Orsola … Bueno … en realidad, no tenían idea de por que los estaba acompañando, más que para llevarle el báculo del loto a Agnese.

Preparándose, Caren se subió de un salto al barco, reforzando sus piernas con magia. Al aterrizar, dejó caer al suelo un bolso de deporte muy pesado, llamando la atención de la tripulación presente.

En su afán por mejorar, Caren no solo había practicado varias disciplinas como su padre, y aprendido las artes de la magia. También había estudiado las tácticas de famosos guerreros contemporáneos.

Esto, indudablemente lo llevó a uno de los más peligrosos, alguien que ni siquiera su padre pudo vencer.

Emiya Kiritsugu, El Asesino Mago original.

Había estudiado sus tácticas y métodos, y finalmente, entendió el proceso de pensamiento del hombre, centrándose principalmente en una cosa que siempre le había dado una ventaja sobre los demás.

En un sencillo movimiento, Caren metió las manos dentro de su hábito como gabardina y saco dos ametralladoras Uzi de 9mm y abrió fuego sobre los hombres que se habían acercado a ella, blandiendo hachas y lanzas.

El uso de armamento de fuego. Eso era lo que le había dado a Emiya Kiritsugu la ventaja sobre sus objetivos. Casi todos los magos podían preparar campos delimitados y amuletos para evitar conjuros y maldiciones. Pero casi ninguno sabía como reaccionar ante una vieja bala en la cabeza.

En su mundo de origen, había uno de los miembros de la Burial Agency (Agencia de Entierro), quien al parecer, era un otaku de las armas de fuego.

Como los cuerpos caían, Caren saltó hacia un lado, cubriéndose con uno de los mástiles para recargar el arma. A juzgar por las expresiones atónitas de todos, no se habían esperado algo como ametralladoras.

Con una nueva carga en las armas, nuevamente saltó de su posición. Al parecer, lo había hecho justo a tiempo dado que uno de los hombres, parecía haber tomado el control y lanzo un rallo desde su lanza, destruyendo por completo el lugar en el que Caren había estado hace solo unos instantes. Sin perder tiempo, le disparó al sujeto que la había atacado.

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, arrojó ambas armas a los lados, dándose cuenta de que serian poco útiles, ya que había demasiadas monjas en el camino, y podría terminar matando a alguna por error.

Sabiendo que su tiempo era limitado, se abalanzó sobre una de las monjas en un movimiento de Baji-Quan, golpeándola en el estomago y dejándola fuera de combate. Con otro giro, le propinó una patada en la sien a una monja al lado, y finalizo, dando un salto mortal hacia adelante, por sobre las cabezas de sus enemigos, que todavía no podían organizarse, tras el ataque inesperado.

Llegando a su bolso, Caren sacó algo de adentro y luego volcó el resto del contenido a sus pies.

Lo que estaba en la bolsa, resultaron ser esferas negras de no más de 5 centímetros de diámetro, que estallaron un segundo más tarde, cubriendo la cubierta del barco en un espeso humo blanco. Con un sutil grito de. "Prepárense". Caren sacó el seguro de la granada de mano que había sacado del bolso.

El aviso, era tanto para los tripulantes que la atacaban, con la esperanza de que no resultaran muy heridos, o por lo menos las mujeres, y también para Touma y las dos monjas.

Arrojando la granada a una distancia considerable de su posición, Caren se lanzo a cubierto, cerca de unas escaleras. Cuando la explosión sonó y los gritos de los hombres y mujeres de la iglesia católica se escucharon, Touma y las otras dos se apresuraron a entrar al barco y hacer una carrera directa hacia las puertas que los llevaría al interior.

Caren agradeció el hecho de que la mafia local había trabajado tan rápido cuando usó su hipnosis y un poco de oro falso, trazado por Shirou, para comprarles el equipo para estas situaciones. Después de todo, como una nacida de Italia y por el haber vivido gran parte de su vida en ella, Caren sabía que sin importar lo bonito que se viera en la superficie, siempre había ratas ocultas en los lugares más inesperados.

Una vez que vio que los tres habían entrado al barco, ella se deshizo de su hábito, dejándola en su atuendo más revelador. La única función que el hábito había cumplido, era el de ocultar las armas y los cargadores que llevaba consigo, pero ahora que había tantas mujeres y tan pocos hombres, sería mejor si se encargase de ellos de manera más directa, en lugar de armas de fuego.

Con un movimiento rápido, tres Black Keys aparecieron en cada mano. Por un segundo, nadie se movió, y de repente, Caren se había abalanzado a toda velocidad hacia la persona más cercana. Esta había resultado ser una monja con lentes y cabello trenzado que llevaba una espada, había intentado un corte horizontal, pero Caren aprovechó la poca fricción del hielo, para deslizarse por debajo de sus piernas, y agradeciendo que esta fuera una de las pocas monjas que parecían favorecer faldas cortas. En el momento en que cruzaba entre sus piernas, realizo un movimiento hacia atrás, cortando ambos tendones, y cancelando su movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie nuevamente, tubo que cruzar las hojas entre sí, para defenderse de un hacha, destinada a realizar un corte horizontal en su cráneo.

Empujando hacia arriba el arma de su atacante, se dio el espacio suficiente para propinarle una patada en el estomago, recuperando el terreno y pudiendo ponerse de pie, nuevamente.

Con una simple mirada a su alrededor, tomo nota de todos a su alrededor, y como barios ya habían comenzado a moverse hacia ella. Tras un pensamiento rápido, se dirigió a una abertura entre sus enemigos, que daba directo hacia una chica que parecía estar encorvada sobre sí misma y muy nerviosa.

Cuando las demás vieron esto, se dirigieron a cubrir a su compañera, sin embargo, ella no era el objetivo de Caren.

Sin cambiar de rumbo, o siquiera mirar hacia otro lado, arrojó dos Black Keys a ambos lados, empalando a un par de hombres que se habían quedado en la periferia, probablemente, usando a las monjas como escudos.

Sorprendidos por el repentino cambio, no fueron capases de defenderse, recibiendo uno en el corazón y el otro, esquivándolo por poco, pero aun así terminando con la cuchilla clavada en su hombro izquierdo.

Dándose cuenta de que uno de sus objetivos había sobrevivido, la miembro del octavo sacramento, cambio de dirección bruscamente, con la intensión de corregir el error de su último ataque.

Él hombre que se había dado cuenta de esto, uso su mano útil para intentar apuñalar a la chica de cabello blanco con su lanza, pero resulto ineficaz, cuando esta, dio un salto por sobre su cabeza y termino de espalda con espalda con el hombre de la iglesia. Antes de que pudiera alejarse o reaccionar, dos Black Keys brotaron de su pecho, matándolo en el acto.

Sin detenerse, comenzó a dirigirse hacia una pared y utilizó su velocidad para ascender por ella, como si fuera una de esas películas de ninjas. Al llegar a la sima, torció su cuerpo hacia atrás, y lanzo las cuatro Black Keys en sus manos, todas las que se encontraba en su rango de ataque, levantaron sus armas para cubrirse. Pero esto resultó inútil, ya que ninguna de las cuatro cuchillas golpeo a cualquiera de ellas. Pero cuando intentaron moverse, descubrieron que sus cuerpos no les respondían.

Esto se debía a que Care no había apuntado a ninguna de ellas, había apuntado a sus sombras.

Una de las habilidades especiales de las Black Keys, era la capacidad de paralizar a los enemigos, clavándose en su sombra. Ahora, cuatro estaban inmovilizadas; cinco, si se cuenta a la que tenia los tendones cortados.

Ella tenía la ventaja de que no debía preocuparse por herir a un compañero, y que podía moverse con mayor facilidad.

Ahora, solo debía neutralizar a la mayoría, hasta que los Amakuza, pudieran venir y encargarse de la evacuación de las monjas.

Lentamente, Caren cayó en una postura de Baji-Quan.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar su ataque, una de las monjas enemigas se desplomó inconsciente.

"¿Qué no les parece injusto, tantos contra uno?". Se escucho la voz de Tatemiya. "Ohy, monja compañera del chico de cabello blanco, apresúrate y ayuda a Orsola y los otros".

Comprendiendo el mensaje, Caren se precipitó hacia el interior de la nave, para ayudar a Touma.

**Escena Break.**

En el interior del barco, Touma se encontraba en una pelea en contra de un hombre que se hacía llamar Biagio Buzoni. Durante este encuentro, descubrió que el verdadero objetivo de la flota de la reina, no era el de destruir Venecia, era Ciudad Academia.

Aparentemente, el hechizo del rosario de la hora determinada, se trataba de un nuevo hechizo creado con el fin de quitar la restricción de la flota de la reina del mar adriático, para poder elegir un objetivo que no fuese Venecia.

Cuando escuchó esto, Touma pensó en todos los amigos que tenía en la ciudad y de cómo podrían morir si no detenía a este hombre. Pero al hacerlo, una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, que se parecía mucho a la voz de Emiya, le dijo que si este era el hombre que creó el hechizo del rosario de la hora determinada, incluso si lo derrotaban o encarcelaban, siempre existía la posibilidad de que escapara para tomar venganza contra la ciudad o enseñarle a alguien más ese hechizo y terminarían en la misma situación.

Una vez más, las palabras de Emiya resonaron en su mente. Si él quería salvar a la ciudad academia, probablemente tendría que matar a este hombre. Y no solo a la ciudad, sin la restricción, el hechizo de la reina era un peligro para cualquiera que no estuviese de acuerdo con los católicos romanos.

Poco a poco, Touma comenzó a comprender lo que Emiya le había dicho. Por un lado, él no quería tener que matar a nadie. Por el otro, no sabía si podría vivir consigo mismo si Biagio se escapaba y terminaba matando a alguien más o destruyendo otro lugar, sabiendo que podría haberlo detenido.

La sola idea de tener que pesar las vidas de todos con la misma balanza le parecía terrible. No se podía imaginar lo que su amigo debió haber pasado cuando tuvo que tomar decisiones similares.

Debido a estar más pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que del conflicto en el que se encontraba, termino atrapado bajo varias cruces gigantes. Afortunadamente, para variar, cuando las cruces cayeron sobre él, su mano termino tocando el suelo, haciendo que la magia que lo sostenía, se desvaneciese y permitiéndole caer a un nivel inferior, salvándolo de morir aplastado.

Poniéndose de pie, salió corriendo en una dirección, esperando poder ponerse al día con el hombre que intentó matarlo.

Mientras corría, seguía pensando en formas de evitar este conflicto sin tener que recurrir al método que terminase cobrando una vida, aferrándose todavía a la esperanza de que todos pudieran ser salvados.

**Escena Break**

Sin conocer la dirección correcta, Caren siguió el sendero de destrucción, que probablemente fue a causa de la mano derecha de Kamijou.

Cuando doblaba una esquina, se topo con lo que parecía ser una estatua de hielo, tallada como un caballero. Cuando la escultura levantó una enorme masa para aplastarla, fue destruido sin razón aparente. Mirando el lugar de donde se encontraba el golem hace solo unos instantes, Caren se sorprendió al toparse con Kamijou.

Luego de un ligero intercambio de palabras, donde Caren descubrió que el cerebro detrás de esta operación, un Obispo llamado Biagio Buzoni, no tenía la intención de Atacar Venecia.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a las puertas donde Biagio, Agnese y Orsola se encontraban, esperaron unos segundos, con intensión de descubrir sus verdaderos planes.

Justo antes de que levantara otra de sus cruces, que al parecer, eran sus Mystic Codes, Caren arrojo una Black Key en su sombra, paralizándolo. Al mismo tiempo, Kamijou levantó su mano derecha y destruyó el hechizo que retenía a Agnese en el piso.

Incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, Biagio solo pudo mirar como Kamijou y Caren sacaban a Orsola y Agnese. Mientras se iban, Touma lo mira y le dijo. "La próxima vez, asegúrate de que esté muerto".

**Escena Break**

Luego de una rápida búsqueda de Index, Todos los Amakusa y las 200 monjas capturadas, abordaron los barcos de madera y se alejaron hacia la posición de Shirou.

En el momento en que estaba por dejar el barco de hielo, sacó algo similar a una pistola y la disparó al aire. Lo que parecía ser una esfera de fuego, se elevó y exploto al llegar a su punto más alto, generando una fuerte luz.

A lo lejos, junto con un grupo de Amakusas, Shirou vio la bengala, que significaba que la misión había tenido éxito y se relajó.

La poca tención que todavía quedaba en su cuerpo, se desvaneció cuando Caren y el resto llegaron con seguridad.

Pero al ver la expresión de Caren, su tensión regresó. Al parecer, el verdadero objetivo, no era Venecia, sino Academy City. E incluso si ya no podían hacerlo, ya que necesitaba de Agnese, bien podían encontrar a otra persona que fuese compatible.

Respirando Profundamente ante las revelaciones, Shirou determinó el siguiente curso de acciones.

Informo a todos en voz alta, que estaba por destruir la flota de la Reina del Mar Adriático.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza, cuando cerró los ojos.

Shirou se concentró, ya que eran pocas las veces que había hecho esto, y no quería meter la pata.

En su mente, muy lentamente, el martillo de una pistola retrocedió y luego fue disparado, inundando sus circuitos con Od.

En su mente, había aparecido la imagen de un arma, era un arco de color negro, hecho de materiales del futuro, al igual que la armadura negra que Archer llevaba debajo de su manto rojo. El arco en sí, era sumamente grande, después de todo, no había sido diseñado para flechas normales.

"**Trace On**". Comenzó, para su proyección, él debía requerir siete pasos para recrear los objetos.

"**Juzgue el concepto de la creación.**

**Imagínese la estructura básica. **

**Replicar la composición del material. **

**Imita la artesanía. **

**Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento. **

**Recreación de su historia. **

**Resaltar el proceso de fabricación**".

Las siguientes palabras, no fueron un conjuro o aria de cualquier tipo. Eran mucho más, eran un mantra que le ayudaban a concentrarse y además, eran una verdad de su existencia. "**I am the bone of my sword**".

A la vista de todos, luz brotó en la mano de Shirou que no sostenía el arco. "**My core is twisted in madness****Fake Spiral Sword**". Al instante, un arma, similar a un tornillo gigante, apareció en el lugar del resplandor.

Colocándola en el arco, la espada maldita, brilló nuevamente, al ser cargada con prana.

Poco a poco, grietas comenzaron a aparecer por toda su superficie, y de cada grieta, rallos de energía se escapaban. Extrañamente, esto no pareció molestar a Emiya.

Apuntó la flecha hacia los barcos de hielo a la distancia, y al hacerlo, la forma de la espada cambio y se convirtió en la de una flecha, a pesar de que todavía podían verse las grietas.

Con un grito final, soltó la cuerda y la flecha voló hacia su objetivo. "**Caladbolg**".

Un haz de luz, que recordó a Touma de un Railgun, salió disparado. A pesar de que era un ataque impresionante, Touma no creía que una simple flecha de energía, pudiese destruir todos los barcos.

Eso fue, hasta que vio el proyectil impactarse contra ellos, y causar una explosión, que trajo recuerdos de viejos videos del bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Aferrándose al barco, para no caerse, todos esperaron unos segundos. Cuando las agua se calmaron, vieron el lugar donde debería haber estado la flota de la Reina.

No quedaba nada.

**Escena Break**

Al día siguiente, los cuatro turistas, se despidieron de Orsola y los demás, quienes regresaban a Inglaterra, junto con las 200 monjas, para formar parte de necesarius.

Con ese incidente resuelto, los cuatro pudieron disfrutar de los días que le quedaban de vacaciones.

Se las merecían después de todo. Al final, los héroes, sí tuvieron vacaciones.

**Escena Break**

Sin saberlo, la noche anterior, una de las personas que había estado dentro de los barcos de hielo, había logrado escapar.

El nombre de esta persona, era Biagio Buzoni. Cuando los barcos fueron engullidos por esa poderosa explosión, el suelo donde él se encontraba clavado a su sombra, se rompió, permitiéndole escapar y saltar al agua y nadar de vuelta a la orilla.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de subir, una mano lo tomó del brazo. Mirando al hombre que intentaba ayudarlo, Biagio se congeló.

Por alguna razón, mirar a esos espeluznantes ojos rojos con alumnos rasgados como los de un animal, causó un indescriptible temor en este hombre, que parecía un aristócrata.

El hombre era de tez clara, casi demasiado clara como para ser natural. Tenía el cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, a excepción de un mechón que corría por el lado izquierdo de su cara.

"Tú sabes, ese truquito de destruir Academy City, casi hace que mis planes se descarrilen". Comentó con sencillez, como si no estuviera ablando nada más que del clima. "Por eso, tendré que castigarte". Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Biagio se dio cuenta de que detrás del hombre, había más personas. Lo extraño, era que todas tenían los ojos rojos y la piel muy pálida, casi como si todos estuvieran muertos.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso o advertencia, el hombre demostró una hazaña de gran fuerza, arrojando a Biagio con una sola mano, hacia el resto de las personas detrás de él. Y un segundo más tarde, desapareció en un destello multicolor.

Desgraciadamente, Biagio no pudo observar esto, ya que estaba muy ocupado siendo destrozado y devorado por la horda de zombis, ya que no podían ser otra cosa más que eso.

Casi una hora más tarde, un sacerdote pelirrojo fumando un cigarrillo, apareció para llevarse a Biagio en custodia, solo para encontrar un terreno vacio, con algunos restos de carne tirados alrededor y varias cruces ensangrentadas.

**Fin del Capítulo 14**


	16. Yo También Quiero ser Especial

**Notas del Autor: **hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el capitulo 15. Si se preguntan por lo oscuro del tono del capítulo, se debe a que lo escribí en hallowen, poco después de que acabe de leer "Don't Look" escrito por gabriel blessing. (Nota curiosa. Cuando uso el traductor de Google, me traduce el titulo como "Amenaza en las sombras", cuando debería sar "No mires". Extraño verdad?).

De todas maneras.

*Spoiler Alert*

Debo decir, yo odio profundamente este capítulo. La razón de esto, es que Saten es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Incluso pene en escribir un fic donde conocía a Touma antes que a Mikoto y se convertía en su novia, y luego lo ayudaba a ocultar su amnesia de los demás.

De todas formas. Se mencionan varios rumores en este cap. Todos son canon, a excepción del Level 6 obviamente.

Esto capitulo marca el primer gran cambio de la historia, apartándonos lentamente de cannon.

Finalmente las cosas comenzaran a descontrolarse.

Aviso importante, no esperen a que escriba un Lemon. Sinceramente, no me creo capaz de hacer algo así, pero si alguno quiere hacerlo, bienvenido sea.

De todas maneras. No creo que tenga más que decir. Si tienen preguntas o consultas, hagan un Review o un Pm, siempre respondo a los que puedo, y si no les he respondido, háganmelo recordar y les daré una respuesta.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show

**Capítulo 15: Yo También Quiero ser Especial**

Tras el incidente con la Reina del Mar Adriático, Kamijou y compañía pudieron disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba de vacaciones en Italia.

Visitaron varios lugares turísticos, evitando ir demasiado cerca del Vaticano por razones obvias.

Un día, Hicieron un viaje a Torino, la ciudad donde la madre de Caren fue enterrada en su mundo de origen. Para su sorpresa, el árbol bajo el cual había sido sepultada estaba en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que obviamente, no habría cuerpo debajo. Los cuatro se sentaron bajo el árbol y tuvieron un Picnic.

Index, aprovechó para preguntarle a Shirou si el arma que había usado contra la flota de la reina había sido realmente la espada legendaria Caladbolg.

Shirou, simplemente esquivó la pregunta ofreciéndole más de su deliciosa comida.

Después de eso, sus vacaciones siguieron sin problemas, excepto por los ligeros percances que la mala suerte de Touma les había dado.

La última noche, Index y Touma estuvieron discutiendo algo, y finalmente, tuvieron que ir a la habitación que Shirou y Caren compartían con el fin de aclarar su próximo horario de vuelo.

Por desgracia, ninguno se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de abrirla. Al entrar, el joven desafortunado y la monja glotona, fueron testigos de una imagen inesperada.

Caren se encontraba con la cara muy sonrojada, aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas y jadeando, mientras el sudor corría por su rostro. Se encontraba boca abajo con las caderas levantadas y totalmente desnuda, a excepción de un par de vendas en sus antebrazos.

Detrás de ella, e igualmente desnudo, se encontraba Shirou, sujetándose de las caderas de la chica de cabello blanco, y haciendo un movimiento de balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, gruñendo por el esfuerzo con los ojos cerrados. Debido a esto, no vio a los dos intrusos que interrumpieron su momento de intimidad.

Pero Caren si los había visto. En lugar de una reprimenda o algún comentario mordaz por su interrupción, lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido gutural.

Con la cara muy enrojecida, Touma e Index abandonaron la habitación a toda velocidad y cerraron la puerta.

Esa noche, ninguno de los cuatro pudo dormir, a pesar de que Touma e Index no pudieron, debido a que se la habían pasado imaginando lo que los otros dos estaban haciendo.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro estaban esperando en la calle la llegada del taxi que habían pedido para que los llevara al aeropuerto de San Marco.

Ni Caren, ni Shirou, parecían peor para el desgaste. Por otro lado, Index y Touma, llevaban enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Preocupado por el aspecto de sus compañeros, Shirou estuvo a punto de preguntarles que les pasaba, pero Caren le ganó de antemano. "Ara Ara, ¿será que los dos están muy cansados debido a actividades nocturnas depravadas?". Comentó sin vergüenza de saber que ella misma había estado haciendo dichas actividades la noche anterior.

Con el rostro de un hombre demacrado, Touma Miró a la monja de cabello blanco, tomando nota de lo hipócrita de su declaración, y lamentando el hecho de que el no había hecho algo similar, no con Index, por supuesto, después de todo, el prefería el tipo de Onee-sans. Pero cuando se dijo esto a sí mismo, no pudo evitar que su mente reprodujera los eventos que había visto la noche anterior, solo que en esta ocasión, él había remplazado a Emiya con una imagen de sí mismo, y a Caren con una imagen de su profesora de cabello rosa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, seria simplemente ignorarla y reprimir esos recuerdos. Por desgracia, Index tenía otras Ideas.

"Ca…Caren-sama no tiene derecho a decir nada". Gritó, con la cara totalmente roja. "Después de lo que pasó anoche, ella no tiene derecho a decir nada".

Confundido por la declaración de la monja, Shirou le preguntó a que se refería. La respuesta que recibió, no fue lo que esperaba.

"Ho, ella se refiere a cuando te vio anoche gozando de mi cuerpo". Contestó Caren con sencillez.

Durante un minuto, Shirou no dijo nada. Luego, muy lentamente, miró a Touma con una expresión de horror.

Touma simplemente desvió la mirada.

Viendo como la monja de ropas blancas tenía el rostro sonrojado, Caren le propuso un trato. "Tú siempre caes en el pecado de la Gula". Con esas palabras, llamó la atención de Index. "Si olvidas lo que pasó anoche, yo olvidare que tu siempre pareces caer en malos hábitos similares, e incluso te dejare que sigas castigando a Kamijou con mordidas".

Por varios segundos, ambas monjas se miraron mutuamente, y finalmente, Index le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. "Anoche fue muy tranquilo. ¿No le parece Caren-sama?".

La muchacha de ojos dorados le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si, espero que la comida del Avión sea muy deliciosa".

Y así, ambas partieron para abordar el taxi que acababa de llegar, y los iba a llevar hacia el aeropuerto, ignorando completamente a los dos chicos atónitos que dejaban detrás.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a las dos chicas en retirada. En un momento de la sincronicidad, ambos suspiraron y dijeron al unísono. "Fukou Da".

Así, terminaron las vacaciones de nuestros héroes.

Pero, cuando uno escucha una historia, a veces, otra es contada y no es escuchada.

En el mismo día que los cuatro compañeros de aventuras iniciaban su corto viaje a Italia, otra historia daba comienzo.

**Escena Break**

El día que Kamijou, Index, Caren y Shirou abordaban un avión con destino a Italia, Saten Ruiko estaba acostada en su cama, muy deprimida.

Había salido a recorrer la ciudad, con una misión en mente. El día anterior, se había topado con Tsuchimikado Maika, y tras una corta conversación, Maika le ofreció a Saten, dos fotos autografiadas de su hermano y Aogami, prometiéndole que le traería luego una de Kamijou, pero que tendría que ser la próxima semana, ya que él había salido de viaje.

Emocionada, Saten regresó a su dormitorio y coloco ambas fotos en su mesa de té, para poder apreciarlas mejor.

Ella había sido una fan secreta de la Delta Force, desde que escuchó de ellos en el internet. Fue gracias a ellos, que se comenzó a interesar en los rumores y leyendas urbanas de Academy City.

Pensando en ello, se preguntó cuales otras leyendas eran verdad. Rápidamente ingresó a su foro favorito y comenzó a tomar lista de varios mitos, planeando investigarlos al día siguiente.

Antes de acostarse, revisó la pequeña libreta con la lista de rumores.

La Mujer que se Desviste. (Hay una mujer que se desviste en cualquier momento).

DELTA FORCE. (Un grupo de presumiblemente Levels 0 que lucha contra espers fuertes).

El Chico con Habilidad para Cancelar Habilidades. (Hay un chico cuya mano derecha, puede cancelar incluso poderes de Level 5).

Level Upper. (Un ítem especial, te permitirá subir de nivel).

Las hélices de la Ciudad. (Cuando las hélices de la ciudad giran en el sentido opuesto, cosas extrañas suceden).

Distrito Número Imaginario. (No cruces entre los confines de los distritos a las 4:44 PM o terminarás en un distrito inexistente).

Niña Profesora. (Hay una niña de cabello rosa que es profesora de secundaria).

Auto fantasma. (En ocasiones, se puede ver un auto conducirse por la ciudad, pero al mirar a las ventanas, no ves a nadie y se escucha a una niña tararear una espeluznante melodía).

Robot Ladrón. (Hay un Bot de Limpieza que desarrolló inteligencia, y se roba dinero, teléfonos y joyas, al caerse al suelo).

Level 6. (Recientemente, ha aparecido un Level 6 en la ciudad, parece tener el pelo blanco y ojos dorados).

Accelerator Lolicon. (Se dice que el numero uno de los Levels 5, Accelerator, es un Lolicon. Testigos afirman que llevó a una niña a cenar, y esta solo vestía una toalla, más recientemente se lo ha visto en los parques, comprándole algodón de azúcar).

El invencible fue vencido. (El más fuerte Level 5, fue vencido por un Leve causa de eso, el perdió parte de sus poderes).

Y varias más.

Tras revisar la lista por segunda vez, ella tachó las cuatro primeras, ya que ya sabía que eran reales.

Ella había planeado ir en casería de los mismos, a la mañana siguiente con Uiharu.

**Escena Break**

Cuando despertó, decidió aprovechar el día. Se había levantado inusualmente temprano, especialmente para alguien como ella, que aprovechaba los días sin clases para dormir tanto como pudiese.

Tomando un montón de cosas que pensó que le resultarían útiles para su búsqueda, se dirigió al dormitorio de Uiharu, para despertarla.

Sorprendentemente, Uiharu era una soñadora pesada, por lo que tardó casi 20 minutos en hacer que atendiera la puerta, y otros 40, en esperar a que terminara sus rituales matutinos.

A pesar de todo, comenzaron su búsqueda a las 7:30 AM.

Revisaron varios lugares y entrevistaron a muchas personas, pero gran parte de las leyendas resultaron ser mentiras.

No tenían forma de hacer que las hélices de los molinos cambiasen de dirección, por lo que tuvieron que abandonar ese rumor por el momento.

Mientras caminaban, por casualidad, vieron un auto conducirse solo y escucharon una melodía tenebrosa.

Ya que el vehículo iba bastante lento, pudieron seguirle la pista, hasta que encontraron que se había estacionado frente a un supermercado. Dado que no había nadie en el interior, esperaron afuera, a que alguien se subiera a él. Luego de varios minutos, estaban por rendirse cuando de repente, las luces del auto, brillaron por un segundo, indicando que la alarma había sido desactivada. Mirando a su alrededor, esperaron a la aparición del dueño, pero solo vieron a una niña de 12 años con el cabello roza y un vestido del mismo color, llevar una bolsa de supermercado.

Por un segundo, Saten creyó reconocerla, pero por el bien de sí misma, no podía recordar de donde.

Para su sorpresa, esa niña se subió al auto y cerró la puerta. Momentos más tarde, el auto arrancó y se marchó, todo el tiempo, escuchándose una melodía tarareada por la niña que lo había abordado. Dado que ella era muy pequeña, su cabeza no se podía ver a través de la ventana, por lo que parecía que el auto se conducía solo.

Durante varios segundos, las dos amigas, no dijeron nada, sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver.

Normalmente, abrían intentado detener a la niña, ya que era ridículo pensar que una niña de su tamaño o edad, pudiese conducir un auto, pero el completo surrealismo de la situación, les impidió reaccionar.

Fue entonces, cuando la mente de Saten le recordó donde había visto a esa niña antes.

Durante las vacaciones, ella se vio envuelta en un incidente con el Level Upper, y debido a su uso, debió tomar clases de recuperación. Durante las clases, su profesora había sido esa niña.

Rápidamente, le pidió a su compañera con flores en la cabeza que buscara información sobre una maestra llamada Tsukuyomi Komoe.

Sin comprender los motivos por los que su amiga le hacía tal petición, Uiharu accedió a la base de datos de Judgement y buscó a esa profesora. Fue bastante sorprendida cuando descubrió los motivos de su amiga.

Tsukuyomi Komoe, era una profesora de Una Cierta escuela secundaria, graduada de la universidad, y experta en Piroquinecis. Extrañamente, no pudieron encontrar información sobre su edad, pero los registros, afirmaban que ella era mayor de edad, tenía licencia para conducir, y por lo que parecía, era una fumadora y bebedora empedernida.

Sin saber que hacer tras eso, Saten simplemente sacó su libreta y tachó de verdaderos, los rumores del Automóvil que se maneja solo y sobre la profesora niña.

Más tarde, Saten se las arregló para aferrarse a un bot de limpieza, que se había comido su teléfono, abrazándolo como si fuera un koala.

Con la ayuda de Uiharu, hackearon el procesador del bot.

Lo que encontraron, fue sorprendente. El bot, en realidad había desarrollado inteligencia artificial, hasta cierto punto.

En la pantalla de la computadora de mano de Kazari, había aparecido un texto, que al parecer, eran los pensamientos del robot.

En ellos, afirmaba que estaba planeando armar un ejército de robots de limpieza, para así poder rescatar a uno de sus hermanos que había sido esclavizado por una humana, que lo montaba todo el tiempo.

Quiso el destino que Tsuchimikado Maika pasase por ahí en ese mismo instante.

Al igual que de costumbre, ella se encontraba sobre un bot de limpieza, girando sobre si misma, sin marearse.

Cuando se acercó, Uiharu accedió a distancia a los bancos de memoria del bot sobre el que se encontraba, y al igual que el bot ladrón, en la pantalla apareció un texto, que podría entenderse como los pensamientos del robot.

En ellos, declaraba su fidelidad y amor a Maika-sama.

Luego de que finalmente recuperaron el teléfono de Saten, Kazari se disculpó, ya que su turno en Judgement, estaba por comenzar.

Ella normalmente, debía presentarse después de clases, pero ya que no había clases por el resto de la semana, los superiores, consideraron que su ayuda sería muy necesaria. Después de todo, si lo alumnos tenían más tiempo libre, era más tiempo que algunos podían aprovechar para meterse en problemas, o causarlos. Además, que necesitaba de Uiharu y sus increíbles habilidades en la computación, para poder organizar mejor todos los archivos, especialmente, desde que el caso de personas desaparecidas había empezado en el Daihaseisai.

Y como extra, ella había tomado nota del número de serie del Bot ladrón y del bot en el que se desplazaba la sirvienta de Tokiwadai. Seguramente, esos extraños comportamientos no eran nada más que simples bromas de programación por algún hacker.

**Escena Break**

Después del Incidente con los bots, y agregar a su lista de leyendas urbana a la Meido que viaja sobre un bot de limpieza, Ruiko tuvo que seguir su cruzada por la verdad de las leyendas urbanas sola.

Tal como era de esperarse, no le había ido muy bien, había investigado rumores menores que surcaban por la Web, pero no había conseguido nada, hasta el momento.

Incluso, visitó el parque donde se había vistó por última vez al número uno de los Level 5, con la esperanza de confirmar, ya sea el rumor de que fue vencido por un Level 0, o el rumor de que es un lolicon. Pero, al igual que sus otras incursiones, no rindió frutos.

Finalmente, se encontraba cerca de los albores de los distritos, a las 4:25 PM, con la esperanza de toparse con el distrito de los números imaginarios.

Al doblar una esquina, vio como un par de chicos estaban golpeando a otro. Normalmente, ella llamaría a Judgement o Anty-Skill, para que se hiciesen cargo, pero debido al incidente con el bot, su teléfono no funcionaba bien. Afortunadamente, ella había llevado un reloj de pulsera, para saber la hora con exactitud, y así, encontrar el distrito Imaginario.

Claro que el reloj no le servía de nada para ayudar al pobre chico.

Cuando echó otro vistazo, vio como el joven que estaba siendo golpeado, se abalanzó de pronto contra uno de sus atacantes, y un aluvión de puñetazos llovió sobre el agresor.

"No te creas que porque soy un Level 0 puedes golpearme, La Delta Force tiene dos miembros que son Levels 0 y ambos son muy fuertes".

Al oírlo, Ruiko sonrió. Al parecer, la reaparición de la Delta Force, había avivado el espíritu de la mayoría de los oprimidos Levels 0 de la ciudad. Ella estaba a punto de salir y darle ánimos al chico.

Pero de repente, el cuerpo del Level 0 se levantó en el aire, y repentinamente, salió volando en dirección a una pared, y se estrelló con un sonoro "Tunk", antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Lentamente, el otro chico, se acerco al caído level 0 con las manos en los bolsillos, y comenzó a patearlo. "Idiota, solo porque un par de ustedes es fuerte, no quiere decir que todos lo sean. Tú sigues siendo un inútil, en comparación de un level 3 como yo".

Levantándose del piso con un par de moretones en formación y un poco de sangre en el rostro, el otro chico se unió a las burlas. "Cierto. De seguro, fue todo obra del Level 5 que estaba con ellos; e incluso si no fuese así, a diferencia tuya, por lo menos esos dos, tenían poderes. Tu eres un verdadero cero, en comparación de ellos". Y con eso, ambos continuaron pateando a la figura caída, hasta que finalmente se aburrieron y se fueron, dejando a un joven, acostado en el sucio suelo, sangrando y llorando por su inutilidad.

"¿Soy realmente Inútil?". Preguntó a nadie en particular. Luego de unos minutos, se puso de pie con dificultad, y se marchó cojeando.

En todo ese tiempo, Saten Ruiko no se había movido del lugar en el que se encontraba recostada sobre la pared. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, hasta que sus rodillas hicieron contacto con su barbilla, y ella se abrasó a sus piernas ocultando su rostro.

Ella no izo nada, no pidió ayuda y no intentó intervenir.

¿Cuál era el punto? En comparación con ese chico, ella era aun más débil, él al menos, podía dar algo de pelea. Ella era, aun mas un cero que él.

Cuando la tonalidad del cielo comenzó a cambiar de un color azul claro a un naranja vibrante, ella se puso de pie y se marchó, en dirección a su apartamento, dejando completamente de lado la búsqueda de leyendas urbanas.

**Escena Break**

Así fue, como encontramos a Saten. Acostada en su cama, con la cara enterrada en su almohada.

Ella había estado pensando largo y tendido, sobre sus aventuras con sus amigas, y se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella era completamente inútil.

Si se necesitaba poder, Misaka-san podía destruir un robot gigante.

Si se necesitaba precisión, Shirai-san podía colocarte un clavo entre los ojos, sin que te des cuenta.

Si se necesitaba cerebro, Uiharu podía hackear cualquier computadora.

¿Ella? Ella no era capaz de absolutamente nada. Claro, ella había sido de mucha ayuda durante el incidente con Telestina, pero la única razón por la cual lo había sido, sería que ella era la única sin ningún tipo de poder o importancia suficiente como para que esa loca siquiera se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de apagar el level Down desde la computadora, y sólo se le ocurrió golpearla con ese bate que llevaba. Fue pura suerte que el sonido se detuviera.

Uiharu, sólo era de level uno, por lo que sus habilidades eran prácticamente inútiles, pero aún así, durante sus aventuras, ella siempre fue de gran ayuda dado sus habilidades en la computación, habilidades que no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes esper.

Pero lo que en este momento más le molestaba era que ese Telequinetico tenía razón. La Delta Force, tenía dos miembros de level cero, pero aún así tenían poderes.

Ehk, incluso el chico de esta tarde tenía las suficientes agallas y fuerza como para intentar defenderse por sí mismo.

¿Es acaso ella la única level cero completamente inútil?

El incidente con Level Upper, regresó a su mente. En ese entonces ella había sido débil, había caído en la tentación de usar algo sabiendo que estaba prohibido, sólo para sentirse especial por unos momentos. Ella podía recordar vagamente el estar luchando contra Misaka-san, convertida en un monstruo. Ella no estaba sola, había otros con ella, todos unidos por la misma mente. Podía recordar a Misaka-san culparse por no haber entendido sus sentimientos antes, todo lo demás estaba muy borroso.

Recordándose a sí misma que había prometido no volver a cometer el mismo error de pensar que los niveles querían decir algo, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su ordenador, para aclarar sus ideas mientras compartía sus hallazgos en la web. Sin embargo esa pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, seguía susurrando palabras oscuras sobre su inutilidad.

Al final, ella no se encontraba en estado de ánimo como para compartir sus hallazgos en el foro, por lo que optó simplemente ver que había de nuevo e interesante entre los comentarios.

Fue allí cuando lo vio, un pequeño mensaje que decía level upper ha vuelto.

Revisando cuidadosamente, leyó el contenido del mensaje. Aparentemente algún investigador apartado, había desarrollado un sistema similar al de Level Upper. E incluso estaba pidiendo voluntarios para los experimentos.

Como era de esperarse de algo posiblemente tórrido, la forma de ubicar a ese científico o el lugar donde estaba haciendo los experimentos no se encontraba en el foro, pero había un montón de pistas o personas que podrían tener alguna idea de lugar.

Dudando por unos momentos, Saten no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, sabía que cualquier cosa de esta naturaleza no podía ser tan buena como se pintaba. Por otro lado, no es como que ella estaba por probarlo realmente. ¿verdad?

Ella simplemente iria a investigarlo, para ver si era peligroso y tal vez llamar a Judgement.

**Escena Break**

Había tardado dos días en encontrar el lugar, al final fue gracias a la ayuda de una chica con coletas muy similar a las de Shirai, que había encontrado el lugar.

La niña se llamaba Miku Itsuda. Ella era una level dos y había estado tratando de subir de nivel desde hace tiempo sin ningún tipo de éxito. Aparentemente ella no había conseguido un Level Upper en el tiempo, antes de que Judgement los prohibiese.

Actualmente ambas encontraban en uno de los distritos abandonados de la ciudad, frente a ellas se encontraba un edificio bastante destartalado. Ellas no estaban solas, a su alrededor había un buen número de personas, quienes aparentemente, también habían venido buscaban este rumoreado método para subir de nivel.

Habían esperado varios minutos a que alguien se envalentonara y de el primer paso hacia el edificio. Finalmente parecía que alguien iba a hacerlo, cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron.

Caminando tranquilamente, había salido un hombre obviamente europeo, llevaba un traje color crema sencillo, tenía el cabello rubio y anteojos de sol de color negro.

Se presentó como el doctor Fernand Kreiven. En el momento en el que satén lo vio, se dio cuenta de algo, había algo mal del hombre. No estaba realmente segura de que era, pero definitivamente había algo que estaba muy equivocado con esa persona.

Detrás de él había aparecido un chico parecía completamente normal, a excepción de que sería bastante pálido.

"¿Takeru?". Había gritado uno de los chicos a su alrededor, aparentemente reconociendo al joven que había aparecido detrás del doctor.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre habló. "Bienvenidos". Dijo efusivamente levantando ambos brazos a sus lados. "Bienvenidos sean todos, a esta nueva oportunidad".

Fue un discurso bastante corto el que le siguió. Hablo como los científicos de esta ciudad no explotaban realmente el potencial de los jóvenes a su alrededor, y como con sus métodos uno podía alcanzar mejores resultados.

De pronto el chico detrás de dio un salto de 10 metros en el aire. Jadeos vinieron a partir del chico que había reconocido antes al llamado Takeru. "Eso es imposible, Takeru es sólo un level 0, él no debería ser capaz de hacer esto".

Tras la demostración como muchos entusiasmaron ante la posibilidad de subir de nivel. Sin embargo había muchos que habrían usado level Upper, y tenían sus sospechas sobre la fiabilidad de este procedimiento, o incluso sobre sus efectos secundarios.

Después de todo nadie quería quedar en coma nuevamente.

**Escena Break**

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía sentido.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No era su trabajo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella era inútil después de todo.

Al final, Saten No podía comprender la razón que la había impulsado a tomar acciones.

Lo único que había sido claro, fue el resultado. Ella estaba tirada en un callejón sucio, cubierta de barro, su falda ligeramente rallada, y con moretones en formación en su cara, incluso se le había caído su broche con forma de flor.

Lo único que estaba intacto, era el pequeño frasco en sus manos.

Ella había sospechado algo raro acerca del hombre llamado Kreiven. De alguna manera, él le recordaba a Telestina.

Cuando el resto de los chicos había entrado al edificio con la intensión de obtener poderes, ella se había quedado afuera, dudando de su siguiente movimiento.

Ella debería haber llamado a Judgement. Después de todo, el incidente que vivió durante sus vacaciones, había demostrado que no existían atajos para obtener poderes, no sin tener que pagar un alto precio.

Al final, fue gracias a la insistencia de la chica que había conocido lo que la impulsó a continuar. El supuesto doctor, les había dado un discurso elaborado y lleno de jerga científica que casi ninguno había logrado entender. Y finalmente, les había mostrado un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con una substancia en su interior, debido a la coloración del frasco, no se podía distinguir si la substancia en su interior tenía algún tipo de coloración o no.

Él les había dicho que era una substancia que aumentaría sus capacidades cerebrales en ciertas áreas, permitiéndoles aumentar sus poderes, pero antes de eso, debían consumir una píldora que mitigaría los efectos de la substancia, y ayudaría en su asimilación.

Después de eso, había entrado una chica con una bandeja llena de pequeños recipientes de plástico con píldoras similares a la que Kreiben tenía en su mano.

Se les dio una a cada uno de los presentes y se les informó que debían tomar una cada hora, y que debían volver al día siguiente.

Durante el resto del día, Saten se la había pasado mirando al pequeño frasco. No había tocado ni una sola de las píldoras de su interior.

Ella todavía tenía dudas acerca de la veracidad de dicha medicina. Pero no podía negar, que aparentemente le había dado poderes a ese chico llamado Takeru.

Cuando todos habían salido, ella se había acercado al muchacho que era amigo de Takeru y le preguntó sobre él.

Al parecer, Takeru había sido clasificado como un level 0, ya que no poseía ninguna habilidad, y de hecho, había sido él quien le había informado que estaría intentando este método para subir su nivel.

Sentada en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, Saten contempló los riesgos que estaba dispuesta a correr, con tal de obtener una habilidad.

Lentamente, quitó la tapa del recipiente con las píldoras, y sacó una. Lentamente la comenzó a acercar a su boca, cuando la imagen de sus amigas brilló en su mente.

Shirai Kuroko, una tele transportadora de Level 4, pero aun así, una chica hiperactiva, deseosa por complacer a su amada Onee-sama.

Misaka Mikoto, una de las 7 Levels 5 de toda la ciudad, y seguramente del mundo, la tercera mejor clasificada. Una poderosa electro master. Pero aun con un montón de gustos infantiles, y una personalidad alegre.

Y finalmente, Uhiaru Kazari, una Level uno con la habilidad de mantener la temperatura de los objetos, siempre y cuando no fuesen demasiado calientes. Una chica gentil y amable, muy tímida y buena con la computadora, un diente dulce y muy bueno con los niños.

Junto a ellas, se encontraba una imagen de sí misma. Saten Ruiko, Level 0, pero sumamente enérgica, capaz de burlarse de la más poderosa electro master cuando esta intentó hacer galletas para el chico que le gustaba, a pesar de que no lo admitiría. Siempre capaz de animar a los demás y la mejor amiga de las otras tres.

Con una sonrisa, colocó la píldora en su contenedor nuevamente y dejo el frasco en su mesa.

Le había dicho a esa chica Itsuda sobre sus dudas y preocupaciones cuando habían salido. Ella había confesado que se sentía de la misma manera, por lo que intercambiaron números de teléfonos, para poder decirle a la otra si habían decidido tomar las píldoras o no.

Cuando tomo su teléfono, buscó en su agenda el nombre de Itsuda-san e intento llamarla. Luego de varios intentos, se comenzó a preocupar, ya que no contestaba.

Una sensación de peligro, se había colocado en su estomago. Y si resultaba ser que esto realmente era como con Level upper y ¿algo le había pasado a Itsuda-san?

Fue en este momento, cuando notó que había un mensaje en su teléfono. Era de Itsuda-san, en ella le decía que se había sentido mal cuando tomó las píldoras y se había dirigido al lugar donde le habían dado las pastillas.

Pero aun así, ¿por qué no contestaba su teléfono?

Preocupándose, Saten pensó en llamar a Uiharu y avisarle a Judgement, pero …

Era realmente necesario, esto iba a ser simplemente el buscar a una amiga, además, ya era tarde.

Finalmente, Saten se colocó una chaqueta y salió de su apartamento en dirección al lugar donde ese científico les había dado las píldoras. Dado que cuando había vuelto, había colocado su ropa para lavar, ella no tuvo más opción que llevar su uniforme escolar, ella hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ya que podía llegar a ensuciarse, y a ella le daba mucha flojera lavar la ropa, a pesar de que lo único que tenía que hacer, era colocarlas en el lavarropas automático y esperar.

Era, debido a esta misma flojera, por la cual no tenía mas ropa limpia.

Poco después, se dio cuenta de que ese oscurecido cielo de la noche, se veía incluso más oscuro, ya que parecía que estaba por llover.

Cuando llegó al lugar, fue invadida por una sensación de que algo malo le podría pasar si entraba, por un segundo, consideró la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero el recuerdo de la chica que había conocido ese día y lo desesperado que parecía su mensaje, le dieron fuerzas para continuar.

Desconocido para ella, un par de ojos rojos eran consientes de su intrusión. "Interesante, parece tener una fuerte voluntad". Murmuró una voz en las sombras.

**Escena Break**

Al entrar, satén se dio cuenta de que el lugar parecía mucho mas abandonado que durante el día.

Fue sencillo llegar al lugar donde el doctor les había dado la conferencia sobre sus métodos para subir de nivel. Sin saber cómo proseguir, abrió la puerta por la que había entrado la joven que les había dado las píldoras.

Ahora se encontraba en un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados. El estado del lugar, parecía ser similar al del resto del edificio. Era como una escena sacada directamente de una película de terror, esto obviamente no ayudaba al nerviosismo que Saten tenía.

Las cosas simplemente escalaron un nivel altísimo en terror, cuando al entrar en una de las habitaciones, se encontró con un cuarto sumamente sencillo, a excepción de una cama vieja y oxidada, muy parecida a algo que había visto en las cárceles en una película. La habitación no tenia ventanas ni luces, por lo que con la puerta cerrada, quien quiera que estuviese apresado dentro, estaría en completa oscuridad. La razón por la que ella pensaba en alguien apresado, se debía a que en las cuatro esquinas de la cama, estaban colocadas unas esposas, probablemente para sujetar a alguien de manos y pies. Pero lo que realmente asustó a Saten, fue lo que se encontraba en ese destartalado y viejo colchón.

Sangre.

En el medio del colchón, había una gran mancha de color carmín oscuro, que sería imposible confundir con nada más. Ruiko jamás se había tomado la molestia de oler la sangre, ni tampoco había estado expuesta a una gran cantidad, como para distinguirla con facilidad, pero en el momento en el que olio el aroma en el aire, algo en el fondo de ella, reconoció la substancia.

Esto ya había sido demasiado, ella ya no quería ver las otras habitaciones, temiendo que encontraría algo peor.

Rápidamente, metió sus manos en su bolsillo, para contactarse con Judgement o Anty-Skill y que vinieran por ella. Con una sensación de asombro y horror, se dio cuenta de que no tenía su teléfono con ella. Desesperadamente, buscó en sus otros bolsillos, con la esperanza de que solo lo había colocado en otro lugar.

Fue cuando recordó, que lo había dejado en su mesa de noche, junto con las píldoras cuando se había cambiado de ropa para salir, y había olvidado el guardarlo nuevamente.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la salida del pasillo, cuando de repente, escuchó pasos del otro lado. Rápidamente, entró silenciosamente como pudo, en otro de los cuartos, con la esperanza de que no la encontraran.

Se había quedado con la mano en la perilla y el oído firmemente plantado en la madera, con la esperanza de oír los pasos alejándose. En su lugar, escuchó como los pasos se detenían frente a su puerta.

Por un segundo, el corazón de Ruiko se detuvo, rogando porque nadie intentase entrar en el cuarto que ella había elegido.

"¿Cómo va la asimilación de nuestros nuevos huéspedes?". Preguntó una voz con un acento europeo, probablemente el Doctor de antes.

"Bastante lento. Pero tal como predijo, aquellos con habilidades tienen reacciones más peculiares que aquellos que no las tienen, por desgracia, las píldoras no parecen mitigar tanto los efectos para aquellos con habilidades". Contestó otra voz en un perfecto japonés.

"Bueno, es para esto que existe la experimentación después de todo, probar hasta donde podemos empujar los limites y luego romperlos para conseguir algo nuevo. ¿no? ¿Qué pasó con esa otra chica que llego hace unas horas?". Preguntó nuevamente la primera voz.

"Al parecer, la combinación con otro medicamento que ella tomo antes, causó un peculiar efecto secundario".

"Hmn". Izo un sonido de disgusto. "Honestamente, qué clase de tonto mescla medicamentos, sin saber antes si no causará efectos secundarios el hacerlo. ¿Han aislado las diferentes toxinas en su sistema?".

"Si, lo hemos echo. Pero, el resultado de la mescla es sorprendente. De alguna forma, el efecto de mitigación de la destrucción de células cerebrales de las píldoras, se combino con el otro medicamento, destruyendo la mente de la joven, pero en el momento en el que le inyectamos nuestra substancia para subir de nivel …". Saten notó que la ultima parte, se había dicho con un tono de burla. "Su cuerpo reaccionó como si no tuviera poderes, y la transformación se completó casi perfectamente, ella ha conservado sus habilidades, según lo que nuestros análisis determinan. Desafortunadamente, su mente ya no tenia reparación para este punto".

Saten sintió una horrible sensación en su estomago. Obviamente estaban ablando de Itsuda-san. ¿Qué le había pasado?

"Ha sí, no me digas. ¿Y donde se encuentra nuestro pequeño conejillo de indias?". Preguntó el científico.

"Justo detrás de esta puerta". Señaló la otra voz, mientras daba unos pequeños golpecillos con sus nudillos en la puerta tras la que se encontraba Saten, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de miedo, en el temor de que fueran a entrar y descubrirla. "Estamos seguros que dentro de poco, seremos capaz de aislar los factores que la llevaron a esa condición, y podremos evitar el deterioro mental de los sujetos de pruebas". En esto, Saten casi pudo sentir la sonrisa sádica del hombre. "Claro, para lograr esto, deberemos pasar por varios experimentos, y dudo que muchos de ellos vallan a ser exitosos".

"Hm". Izo un sonido de asentimiento la otra persona. "Aun así, me gustaría que aquellos con poderes reaccionaran mas favorablemente a nuestros métodos, después de todo los que no poseían poderes, aceptaron el cambio con suma facilidad". Unas risitas ahogadas, siguieron a esa proclamación. "Claro, considerando que habían consumido previamente nuestras píldoras, me resultaría extraño si no aceptaran los cambios". Y con esa última declaración, se pudieron escuchar pasos alejándose del lugar, permitiéndole a Saten respirar tranquila por ahora.

Sin saberlo, ambas figuras tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, a sabiendas de que su conversación había sido escuchada.

Fue entonces, que Saten se dio cuenta de algo, ella se encontraba en la habitación de la chica sobre la cual habían estado ablando. En la completa oscuridad, ella no era capaz de ver nada, pero si podía escuchar unos extraños sonidos. Convencida de que el pasillo estaba vacio, abrió la puerta para que la luz entrara en la habitación, y pudiera ver a la otra ocupante del lugar.

Lo que vio, marcaria a satén por los próximos años de su vida.

Sentada sobre el colchón, amarrada a las cuatro esquinas por esposas, se encontraba Miku Itsuda, pero no la Miku Itsuda que satén recordaba. Sus ojos se habían retraído hacia la parte posterior, dejando ver solo la parte inferior de sus iris, muy cerca de sus parpados superiores. La ropa que llevaba, era la misma con la que Saten le había visto anterior mente, a excepción de la mancha de sangre en su pecho, la cual obviamente se había generado, a partir de su boca. Los sonidos que había escuchado antes, provenían de la boca de la chica, la cual estaba obscenamente abierta, dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre y baba que se escurría por su barbilla.

Con todo, tenía el aspecto típico de un zombi de película.

Saten se acercó lentamente a ella, a pesar de que era obvio que a este punto, ella estaba mas allá de su alcance. Tuvo que retroceder sus manos rápidamente, para evitar que la otra chica los mordiese como acto reflejo.

No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar, lo único que sabía, era que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a caer hace solo unos momentos.

Desesperada, salió de la habitación y por el pasillo, hasta la sala en donde se les había proporcionado las píldoras. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando notó que en la mesa del centro, se encontraba un frasco color caramelo.

Era el mismo frasco que el doctor Kreiben había usado como demostración ese mismo día.

Una idea se había formado en la mente de Saten. Si lograba apoderarse de la substancia y entregársela a Judgement o Anty-Skill, tal vez, ellos serian capases de encontrar una cura. Tal vez no para Itsuda-san, pero si para cualquier otro que se hubiese visto atrapado, o incluso mejorar las probabilidades de obtención de poderes para los level 0. Después de todo, ¿no había dicho ese doctor que los que no poseían habilidades, reaccionaban mejor que los que si tenían?

Impulsada por la adrenalina que recorría su sistema, Saten arrebató el frasco de la mesa y salió corriendo. Había corrido por un par de minutos en direcciones aleatorias, con la esperanza de que si cualquiera la estuviese siguiendo se perdería.

Finalmente se detuvo en un callejón, jadeante y empapada por la lluvia suave que caía.

Lentamente, comenzó a sonreír, al darse cuenta de que había escapado de esa película de terror.

Fue ahí, cuando todo se había ido al infierno.

Un par de chicos habían aparecido. Ella los reconoció como los chicos que habían golpeado al otro level 0 hace un par de días.

Al parecer, habían estado rondando con la intención de obtener algo de dinero fácil, y la habían juzgado como una víctima razonable.

Había sido demasiado rápido, la habían arrinconado y le habían dado un golpe en el estomago, quitándole todo el aire, probablemente para que no gritara, habían buscado en sus bolsillos, y le habían preguntado en donde tenía el dinero. Cuando ella no había contestado, le habían golpeado en la cara un par de veces, e incluso uno de ellos había desgarrado su falda ligeramente, amenazándola con violarla si no les entregaba el dinero.

Afortunadamente, se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no tenía dinero, y no parecían encontrar a una niña como ella lo suficientemente atractiva como para realmente llevar a cabo sus amenazas.

Al final, ella había quedado tirada en el suelo, cubierta de barro, y solo aferrándose a una pequeña botella, que según lo que le habían dicho ese mismo día, le podía dar poderes y solo causaba problemas, si uno ya poseía poderes previamente.

Con dificultad, a causa del dolor en su abdomen y rostro, se arrastró hacia una pared y se recostó, acurrucándose en posición fetal, todavía aferrándose al pequeño frasco.

Una vez más, había sido completamente inútil. Si hubiese sido Misaka-san, Shirai o incluso Uiharu, podrían haber hecho algo, después de todo, una era la más poderosa electro master, y las otras dos, habían recibido entrenamiento en combate.

Pero ella, era simplemente débil.

Ella quería poder, quería dejar de depender de los demás para protegerse, pero por sobre todo, quería una cosa.

Quería dejar de llorar.

Destapando el frasco entre sus manos, dijo sus últimas palabras. "Lo siento". No estaba segura de lo que se estaba disculpando.

¿Le pedía perdona a sus amigas por ser tan débil?

¿Le pedía perdón a Itsuda-san, por no entregar ese frasco a las autoridades correspondientes para que elaborasen una cura?

¿O acaso se pedía perdón a si misma?

Al final, no importaba, ya que un segundo después, el mundo de Saten Ruiko se convirtió en puro dolor.

Cada uno de sus nervios había estallado, casi como si hierro fundido recorriese a través de ellos. Una sensación horrible se escurría por su piel, y el dolor de los golpes de ambos ladrones, parecía nada más que suaves caricias hechas con plumas en comparación.

Tardíamente, Saten se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, aparentemente, el dolor había sido tan grande, que sus tímpanos, ni siquiera habían notado sonidos a su alrededor.

Poco a poco, Saten se acercó a la pared. Esta acción se había vuelto complicada, desde que todo su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la pared de la que se había separado, tras beber lo que fuese que tenía el frasco, comenzó a estampillar su cabeza contra la misma, en un vano intento de que el dolor en la frente, mitigase el del resto de su cuerpo, o ya sea dejarla inconsciente. Lo que ocurriese primero.

Pero, a pesar del increíble dolor, ella seguía consiente, incluso después de haber dejado un manchón rojo en el lugar donde su cabeza había chocado repetidamente contra los ladrillos.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió algo mas, era cálido y frio al mismo tiempo, y sin lugar a dudas, se sentía terriblemente repugnante.

No estaba segura de donde lo estaba sintiendo, pero donde quiera que fuese, le daba una terrible sensación de violación. Era como si algo que no debía ser tocado, estaba siendo manoseado por manos sucias, impuras.

Finalmente, ella cayó de espaldas sobre el frio concreto, mirando al cielo. Para este punto, el dolor comenzaba a embotarse. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que la suave lluvia había terminado, mientras ella sufría.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado en ese estado, ¿minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Al final, no importaba.

Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo habían descrito un montón de veces en los mangas y novelas. La sensación de entumecimiento, la ausencia de dolor, como todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. A fin de cuentas, ya nada importaba, porque Saten Ruiko, estaba muriendo.

En un parpadeo, Toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos, sus días de pequeña, ayudando a su madre con la cocina, jactándose sobre su hermano menor de que ella conseguiría poderes y se convertiría en una esper. Su madre, dándole el amuleto de buena suerte. El día en el que le dijeron que no tenía potencial para ser una esper y que no podía volver a casa. Conocer a Uiharu, Misaka y Shirai.

Lentamente, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, ya pálidas, a causa de un corazón que apenas latía.

Fue, durante estos momentos de epifanía que solo se logran al borde de la muerte, que recordó las palabras del doctor. Esas píldoras que no había tomado, se suponía que eran para mitigar el efecto de la formula que se había bebido.

¿Era esa la razón por la que se estaba por morir? Porque no se había tomado un par de píldoras estúpidas?

Pero, al final, había sido toda su culpa, por querer obtener poderes.

Una imagen de Misaka, apareció en su mente. "Los poderes no significan nada". Decía.

"¿Y ella que sabe?". Pensó amargamente Saten. Para ella, ser una Level 0 solo significaba que estaba en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia.

No importaba toda esa mierda de igualdad que la ciudad trataba de vender. Al final, si tenias un alto nivel, tenias más posibilidades de conseguir un trabajo, sin importar que alguien con un nivel más bajo, pudiera hacerlo mejor que tu. Al final, solo importaban los niveles.

Para los level 0, Academy City no era más que Una cárcel enorme, una vez dentro, no les permitían salir nunca más.

¡Era simplemente hipócrita! Te tentaban, diciéndote que si te esfuerzas en esta ciudad, conseguirás reconocimiento y más. ¡Mentiras! había levels 0 que incluso podrían competir en juegos olímpicos y ganar sin ningún problema. Pero dentro de los muros de esta ciudad, no importaba sus asañas si no tenían una habilidad.

Y al final, esto había terminado con ella. Acostada en un callejón olvidado, viendo como su vida fluía fuera de ella y su corazón se detenía lentamente.

Al final, Saten Ruiko murió, mirando una enorme luna blanca sobre el cielo y finalmente, cerrando sus verdes ojos.

Momentos más tarde, de su cuerpo muerto, salió un grito desgarrador que ningún ser humano, debería ser capaz de producir.

Algo había cambiado en la persona que una vez fue conocida como Saten Ruiko. Algo había llegado más allá de su cuerpo mortal, y había manchado su propia esencia.

Lo primero que esta nueva forma de existencia vio con sus ojos de color rojo, fue una enorme luna en el cielo, teñida de un color carmesí.

**Fin del Capítulo 15**


	17. Ilusiones Rotas

**Notas del Autor:** creyeron que el último capitulo fue impactante. JA. Esto apenas comienza. Ese fue el puntapié inicial de los cambios en la historia. Este será otro gran cambio que dudo que se lo esperaban. Y todavía no llego al más grande evento de todos.

Si se preguntan por qué estoy liberando este capítulo antes de lo previsto. Es porque se acerca el fin del mundo y quería publicarlo para que se fueran con algo bueno. Y en caso de que no sea así, voy a celebrar la siguiente semana tras el fin del mundo, con un súper capitulo.

No tengo nada más que decir, y tampoco tengo spoiler que dar. Una vez más, si tienen alguna pregunta o consulta con respecto al capítulo, solo háganmelo saber.

Recomienden a sus amigo sobre este fic, para seguir inspirándome y envíenme comentarios, es realmente divertido leerlos.

Uno muy divertido, fue el que envió un invitado en el que Zel le explica a Saten en lo que se convirtió.

Y finalmente, todavía me gustaría que alguien creara fanart de este fic.

Nada más que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 16: Ilusiones Rotas**

El sol había salido ese día, al igual como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, etc.

Sin embargo, una persona no estaba disfrutando de la hermosa mañana.

Esta persona era Shokuhou Misaki.

La razón por la cual no disfrutaba de tan glorioso día, se debía a que su aspecto le hubiese quedado mejor a un zombi. A causa de las constantes pesadillas, ella no había podido tener una decente noche de sueño en un buen tiempo.

Al principio, resultaba sencillo ignorarlas. Pero, con forme iban pasando los días, se volvían peor y peor, hasta que finalmente, todo se había vuelto insoportable.

Siempre era el mismo sueño. En él, ella era una niña pequeña que era maltratada por un par de figuras mayores, presumiblemente sus padres. En un principio, había pensado que sus habilidades estaban captando los pensamientos y recuerdos de alguien más. Pero, cada vez, el sueño le resultaba más y más familiar.

Pero ya se había cansado de toda esta tontería. Había planeado hacer un sondeo masivo de gente alrededor de su habitación, con el fin de descubrir el origen de dichas pesadillas.

La idea era bastante simple. Ya que estas visiones solo ocurrían cuando dormía, era de suponerse que la persona la que le pertenecían los recuerdos se encontraba en las inmediaciones. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio con la intensión de prepararse para averiguar el origen de sus perturbaciones nocturnas, tropezó con una Shirai Kuroko muy agitada, quien parecía no haber dormido mucho.

En los últimos días, la había visto bastante agitada. No le había tomado mucho averiguar la razón. Ciertamente, le había prometido a Touma el no usar sus poderes a la ligera, pero supuso que algo que parecía tener en los nervios a cada miembro de Juegement y Anty-Skill, ciertamente no calificaba como algo a la ligera.

Y no lo era. Aparentemente, alguien había estado secuestrando gente por toda la ciudad.

A pesar de que la mesa de directores todavía intentaba mantener todo en las sombras, los rumores ya se habían propagado por internet. Las ideas y teorías que la gente creaba, eran cada vez mas y mas descabelladas, empezando por organizaciones y gobiernos externos en busca de los secretos de los espers, hasta llegar a alienígenas que querían conquistar la tierra y se preocupaban de que los espers pudiesen llegar a ser un problema para sus planes.

Mientras Shirai se alejaba, Misaki sondeó su mente, ya que su expresión parecía más preocupada que las veces anteriores.

Cuando lo izo, frunció el seño. Aparentemente, una de las victimas más recientes de desaparición, había sido una de las amigas de ella y de Mikoto.

Antes, a Shokuhou, no le hubiese importado, pero desde que había establecido una especie de relación con la railgun, supuso que podría ayudarla.

Con un ligero pensamiento, el cuerpo de Shirai Kuroko se detuvo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shokuhou, muy a disgusto de la dueña del cuerpo.

El hacerse con el control del cuerpo de Shirai, había resultado sumamente fácil, obviamente, debido a la falta de sueño.

"¿Qué quieres Shokuhou? Estoy ocupada en este momento, con asuntos de Judgement". Gruñó molesta. "Si no me dejas ir en este momento, voy a considerar esto como un intento por obstruir la ley y voy a arrestarte".

Misaki simplemente ignoró las amenazas, después de todo, Shirai se encontraba bajo mucho estrés de este caso y más, desde que se entero que una amiga suya también había desaparecido.

"Tranquilízate, por favor". Contestó claramente. "Mi intención no es antagonizarte, ni obstruir en tus deberes". Dijo, haciendo que la chica más joven se relajara levemente, a pesar de que seguía en guardia. "Soy consciente de las recientes desapariciones y …"

"¡Como sabes eso!". La interrumpió Kuroco, con un tono estridente.

"Como si fuera tan difícil". Comentó con un tono irritado, por haber sido interrumpida. "Hay cientos de foros por la web que no paran de hablar de otra cosa". Dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. "Además". Comenzó, y en esto, apareció una sonrisa de astucia en su rostro. "Yo soy la más grande telepata del mundo, el enterarme de información así, es mi especialidad".

"Yo lo llamaría, abusar de su poder". Contestó Kuroko, haciendo que la chica mayor se desinflara un poco. "De todos modos, que tiene esto que ver con que me hallas obligado a tener esta conversación".

Haciendo un gesto ligero de molestia con la nariz, Continuó. "Solo quería hacerle saber, que mi camarilla esta mas que dispuesta ayudarle con cualquier cosa que necesite".

En esto, Kuroko miró con extrañeza y un poco de sospecha, especialmente desde que se trataba de Mental Out. Pero recordando que su Onee-sama había hecho un aparente acuerdo con la chica frente a ella, supuso que por lo menos podía agradecer sus esfuerzos por ayudar.

Asintiendo ligeramente, Kuroko le respondió a su oferta de ayuda. "Su asistencia se agradece, pero por el momento, tanto Juegement y Anty-Skill, estamos intentando mantener las cosas apartadas de los civiles". Habiéndose dado cuenta de que en algún punto de la conversación había recuperado sus funciones motoras, se dio media vuelta con el fin de seguir su camino, pero tras ese primer paso, se detuvo. Mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos, Kuroko se tomó una decisión. Dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a Shokuhou, habló. "Sin embargo, tanto yo como mi Onee-sama, apreciaríamos su ayuda en un asunto más personal". Al ver el asentimiento ligero de la rubia, Kuroko prosiguió. "Una de las personas desaparecidas, resulta ser una amiga nuestra, si no fuera un inconveniente, seria de mucha ayuda si usted usara sus contactos, para ayudar en su búsqueda, su nombre es Saten Ruiko". Al ver a Shokuhou asentir, Kuroko siguió su camino, ya que todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

Mientras veía a la teletransportadora alejarse, Shokuhou envió un mensaje telepático a sus seguidoras, informándoles que hoy se ausentaría de su reunión normal y de las clases, debido a que no se sentía bien, que en cierto modo, era verdad, ya que no había estado durmiendo bien de todos modos. Pero también les ordenó que buscaran todo lo que podían encontrar sobre esta chica llamada Saten Ruiko, y averiguaran su paradero actual.

**Escena Break**

Ya sentada en su cama, Shokuhou se preparó para realizar un sondeo mental, esto iba a tomar varias horas, ya que no se trataba simplemente de tomar el control, como lo había echo en la biblioteca antes. En esta ocasión, ella estaba por procesar una gran cantidad de información.

Normalmente, ella usaba su control remoto cuando requería manipular varias mentes a la vez.

Su control le permitía controlar su AIM, de manera más estable al realizar grandes tareas. Pero en esta ocasión, ella tendría que hacer uso total de sus capacidades.

Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer, era algo un tanto peligroso. Su cerebro podía sobrecargarse con la información, pero ella confiaba bastante en sus propias habilidades, como para no verse abrumada. Eso, y probablemente la falta de sueño, estaba causando que no pensara las cosas correctamente.

Sentándose en una posición de yoga, comenzó a respirar lentamente, antes de expulsar una potente ráfaga de AIM a su alrededor.

Ante la vista de cualquier espectador, se vería como si una esfera de algo invisible, se generara a partir del cuerpo de la rubia, solo para dispersarse pocos metros después de abandonarla.

Sin embargo, cualquier tipo de contemplación al respecto se vería interrumpida, por el fuerte chillido de dolor a partir de la joven, y su posterior caída al suelo, inconsciente.

**Escena Break**

Lentamente, Shokuhou Misaki abrió los ojos, haciendo una mueca en el resplandor.

Su cabeza palpitaba como un tambor golpeado por un gorila. Intentando ignorar el dolor abrumador, trato enfocarse en su entorno, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer inconsciente.

Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, miró al reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

Poniéndose de pie precipitadamente, Misaki gimió por el movimiento repentino. La hora en el reloj, indicaba que era medio día.

No creía haberse quedado dormida, ya que todas sus súbditas, tenían las órdenes de despertarla a cierta hora, solo en caso de que se quedase dormida.

Mirando a su alrededor confundida, los recuerdos comenzaron a volver, causándole aun más dolor.

Ahora recordaba que había estado intentando encontrar la fuente de sus perturbaciones nocturnas, y se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que podría encontrar a la dueña de las pesadillas, si realizaba un sondeo masivo.

Sin duda, la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos.

Y era aun peor, mientras había estado dormida, su cerebro se encargo de procesar toda la información, y para su desgracia, ninguna de las mentes que sondeó, era la responsable de sus sueños.

Teniendo en cuenta de que había sondeado cerca de mil mentes, era desconcertante el pensar que no había encontrado al culpable.

En un arrebato de ira, causado por una combinación del estrés mental, jaqueca y falta de sueño, tomo el reloj en su mesa, y lo aventó contra una pared, dejando salir un gruñido de sus labios.

Como el reloj se hacía trizas en la pared, Shokuhou fue recuperando su compostura, que diría su madre si la viera comportarse de tal manera.

En ese instante, un dolor punzante se dio en su mente, pero a diferencia de los demás, este se sentía como si viniera del interior y no del exterior.

Sacudiendo la cabeza por la confusión, se acercó a su espejo para ver su aspecto, antes de reanudar sus actividades, e idear un nuevo método con el cual encontrar al dueño de las pesadillas que la atormentaban por la noche. Pero en el momento en el que posó sus ojos sobre su reflexión en el espejo, dio un paso hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero, mientras jadeaba en sorpresa.

La que le devolvía la mirada, era su propia imagen, con excepción de que uno de sus ojos ya no era de color dorado, ni tenía esa forma estrellada, y en su lugar, un iris normal de color marón oscuro.

Temerosa, toco la reflexión, casi como si temiera que la imagen fuera a morderla. No había duda, era su propio rostro. ¿Pero, por qué?

En ese momento, una voz familiar retumbó en sus recuerdos. Se trataba de la voz del dragón que habitaba en el interior de la mente de Kamijou.

"¿Por qué vives en una ilusión?"

Eso era lo que le había dicho. En ese momento, no entendía a lo que se refería. Pero, de repente, la increíble mente de la quinta Level 5, se puso a analizar los datos, de manera crítica.

Cada vez que ella manipulaba la mente de cualquier persona, sus ojos cambiaban, para hacer juego con los propios. ¿Qué tal si eso también se aplicaba a ella? ¿Qué tal si alguien la estaba controlando?

No, eso no tenía sentido, incluso si así fuera, ella era la telépata más poderosa del mundo, hacer algo así, sería imposible.

Incluso Kamijou y el otro chico de cabello blanco, no serian capases de algo así.

Mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, una idea más, apareció en su mente.

Y si era ella misma la que se controlaba.

La sola idea era ridícula, si no estúpida. ¿Por qué razón debería controlar su propio cuerpo?

Estaba a punto de comenzar a reír, cuando otra idea apareció en su mente.

¿Y si no intentaba controlarse, sino mas bien, evitar que recordara algo?.

La idea era casi tan ridícula como la primera, pero no tenía nada mas con que trabajar. Además, seguramente, todas estas ideas, no eran nada más que tonterías, impulsadas por su reciente fracaso y dolor de cabeza.

Volviéndose a poner en posición, comenzó a concentrarse. Esta vez, no intentaría expulsar una ráfaga de AIM hacia el exterior. En su lugar, la enviaría al interior de sí misma.

En el momento de hacerlo se sintió extraña, jamás había oído hablar de algún telépata que intentara entrar en su propia mente de esta manera, la idea era simplemente hilarante.

Cualquier indicio de la risa por parte de Shokuhou, murió en su garganta, cuando dentro de su mente, vio un enorme muro de concreto, representando una barrera mental. Lo más inquietante de todo, era que ella podía reconocer que se trataba de su propio poder el que había erigido esta fortaleza.

Por un segundo, dudó en ver lo que estaba del otro lado, pero su curiosidad ganó en el final.

Con un impulso de su fuerza de voluntad, el muro reforzado frente a ella, se desmoronó, permitiéndole entrar a lo que sea que se encontraba del otro lado.

Con un último esfuerzo de su parte, Shokuhou Misaki dio un paso hacia adelante, adentrándose en lo desconocido dentro de su mente.

**Escena Break**

Caminando por la ciudad, Emiya Shirou y Ortencia Caren, se dirigían hacia el centro comercial subterráneo.

Habían oído que era un buen lugar para pasar el rato, y desde su regreso a la ciudad, supusieron que ya que no debían conservar en secreto el hecho de ser magos, podrían relajarse un poco.

En verdad, se la habían pasado reflexionando todo el tiempo sobre el último intento de la Iglesia Católica Romana, para destruir Academy City.

Finalmente, Caren declaró que ellos dos no podían hacer nada si estas dos facciones ya se encontraban en conflicto, y solo tendrían que lidiar con ello, cuando las cosas llegaran a ellos.

Ciertamente, a Shirou no le gustaba ese plan de acción, pero sinceramente, no podían hacer otra cosa.

Fue por esto, que Caren insistió en que se tomaran un descanso y salieran por un poco de aire fresco. Claro que esta declaración era un poco irónica, teniendo en cuenta que se dirigían hacia un lugar subterráneo.

En su camino hacia allí, se toparon con un par de chicas. Una de ellas, vestía con un fuku marinero de color azul, tenía el cabello negro corto y en su cabeza, se posaba un ramo de flores como una corona. Mientras que la otra llevaba una chaqueta y una falda de color café, y tenía el cabello más largo, amarado en dos coletas.

El nombre de estas chicas, era Uiharu Kazari y Shirai Kuroko, ambas miembros de Judgement.

Cuando se encontraron, ambos intercambiaron saludos corteses con el chico, y un saludo un tanto más alegre por parte de la niña con flores en la cabeza hacia Caren.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla, en la que Caren les había preguntado su opinión personal sobre el centro comercial al que se dirigían.

De alguna manera, una simple pregunta como esa, derivó en una charla de chicas improvisada, dejando a Shirou completamente fuera de su profundidad.

Sin embargo, con forme la conversación continuaba, pudo notar algo de ambas chicas. Sus sonrisas y gestos, eran forzados, y ambas tenían ojeras bajo los ojos.

Durante una pausa en la conversación, Shirou se aventuró a preguntarles cuál era el problema.

Durante varios segundos, ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, casi como preguntándole a la otra lo que debían hacer.

Con un suspiro, fue Shirai quien rompió el silencio. "Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir manteniendo el secreto. Con forme van las cosas, no pasará mucho antes de que la administración haga público este incidente". A pesar de sus palabras, Kuroko estaba dudando un poco esa última afirmación. Si bien, ella quería creer que todo esto se iba a resolver de una buena manera, el recuerdo de que Kiyama Harumi había intentado pedirle intervención a Anty-Skill en el pasado, solo para recibir negativas por parte de los directivos, todavía rondaba su mente.

Pero, pensó que estaría bien, si algunas personas se enteraban, y tomaban las precauciones debidas, después de todo, si alguien tan ensimismado como Shokuhou, se había comenzado a preocupar, obviamente, este secreto no duraría mucho.

Shirou no sabía que pensar con respecto al hecho de que habían ocurrido secuestros en los últimos tiempos. Claro que sabía que en una ciudad tan grande, cosas como esta, serian inevitables, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaban en Academy City, era un poco perturbador.

Sintió un poco de lástima por la chica con flores, al enterarse que una de sus amigas también había desaparecido.

Sin saber cómo actuar, simplemente le dijo que le informaría de cualquier cosa que se enterara.

Débilmente, Uiharu le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que Shirou podía ver las pequeñas lágrimas formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

**Escena Break**

Luego de una larga recorrida por el centro comercial, se toparon con Kamijou, quien al parecer, estaba en una especie de cita con una chica llamada Misaka.

Esto, por supuesto, izo que Caren se burlase del joven sin descanso.

Finalmente, Touma salió del centro comercial, refunfuñando. En realidad, se había ido debido a que no quería explicarles a sus amigos, acerca de los clones Misaka.

Durante su conversación, casi se topa con ellos un par de veces, desde que la Misaka Imouto y la mini Misaka se estaban persiguiendo entre sí.

Otra de las razones, era porque no quería que alguien del lado de la magia se involucrara en los asuntos del lado de la ciencia. Claro que Emiya y Caren eran diferentes a los magos de este mundo y ellos ya se encontraban en la sede del lado de la ciencia, pero pensó que sería mejor si no indagaban en los misterios más profundos de este lado.

Al llegar a su apartamento, descubrió que Index se había ido, probablemente a jugar con Maika o algo parecido.

Al mismo tiempo, una monja de cabello plateado, estaba agotando los fondos de un cierto esper alvino.

Mientras revisaba su nevera en la contemplación de lo que iba a cenar esa noche, había comenzado a llover.

**Escena Break**

"Eres solo una basura".

"Solo causas problemas".

"Monstruo, seguramente eres una abominación del diablo".

Gritos, golpes e insultos, ellos siempre hacían eso. Finalmente, se habían cansado de ella y la habían arrojado fuera, golpeada, maltratada y muerta de hambre.

Había vivido en las calles por un corto tiempo, antes de que fuera recogida en un orfanato. Poco después, fue enviada a una ciudad, donde le dijeron que podría desarrollar poderes.

Las cosas parecían mejorar, e incluso había ascendido a Level 4 en poco tiempo.

Pero en el fondo, seguía asustada de las dos personas que había llamado padres, seguía teniendo pesadillas, en las que vendrían tras ella y la alejarían del mundo en el que ella podía ser normal.

Pero ella era mucho más inteligente que la mayoría, con sus habilidades, no le resultaría difícil esconderse del resto del mundo.

Ella había ideado un plan, había manipulado la mente de un hombre y subsecuentemente, se había apoderado de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón.

El nombre del hombre, era Shokuhou.

Luego, había hecho que el hombre la adoptase, y al mismo tiempo, ella había manipulado la información en los archivos de datos, haciendo que la persona que ella era, figurase como muerta para los registros. Poco después, el señor Shokuhou, inscribió a su nieta en la ciudad academia.

Al final, no había forma que esos monstruos que ella había llamado padres la encontrasen.

Pero, todavía no era suficiente.

Había usado sus poderes, para engañar a la gente, en la creencia de que tenían historia juntos, les había echo creer que ellos eran amigos. Algunos dirían que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Tal vez, tenían razón. La paranoia y el miedo, habían carcomido la mente de la joven, hasta el punto en el que la línea entre la cordura y la demencia, se había difuminado en gran medida.

Pero, ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya había construido toda una ilusión a su alrededor, su propio mundo de fantasías en el que pudiera vivir feliz.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, seguía viendo la misma mirada cansada, los mismos ojos cafés que no paraban de mirar por encima de sus hombros, esperando a ver la mano de su verdadero padre, presente allí para llevarla de ese lugar.

Ella sabía que si algo por el estilo ocurría, ella no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Si le das a una persona sedienta y muerta de hambre, el mejor banquete del mundo, solo para quitárselos nuevamente, inevitablemente, los conducirías a la locura y la desesperación.

La niña sabía que si era forzada a regresar, ella misma pondría fin a su vida.

Pero, tampoco podía seguir teniendo miedo el resto de su vida, siempre mirando en las esquinas, esperando a que todo su mundo perfecto se desmoronase a su alrededor.

Fue así, que ideó su último plan.

Era sencillo, si ella ya figuraba como muerta en los registros, también debería morir de cierta forma. La última acción que la niña haría en toda su vida.

Ese día, había contratado subrepticiamente, a una pareja de actores de fuera de la ciudad.

Sus órdenes eran simples. Debían llamar a la escuela a la que asistía, con mediana regularidad, y firmar varios documentos relacionados con sus actividades, haciéndose pasar por sus padres.

También, les había dado las órdenes específicas, de que siempre que hablasen con ella, lo hicieran, como si ella no supiese que eran actores, y creyese que eran sus verdaderos padres. A cambio, una generosa suma de dinero se depositaria en sus cuentas bancarias cada mes, por parte de las industrias Shokuhou.

Al final, solo quedaba una cosa más que hacer. Mirándose en un espejo, la niña, se despidió de la persona que le devolvía la mirada.

"¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Tú nunca debiste haber nacido!".

Y con eso, la chica uso sus habilidades, para encerrar sus recuerdos, muy, muy lejos, fuera de su alcance, y en su lugar, dejo recuerdos falsos de ser una persona que no era.

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, ya no eran de color café, eran de un color dorado, con alumnos como estrellas.

La persona que esa chica era, había muerto, para darle su lugar a Shokuhou Misaki.

**Escena Break**

Levantándose de un susto, Shokuhou Misaki miro a su alrededor. Estaba sudando y temblando ligeramente.

No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía ser verdad, y sin embargo, algo dentro de ella, le decía que si lo era.

Apresuradamente, tomo el teléfono y busco en la agenda los números de sus padres.

El tono que indicaba que las líneas se estaban conectando, nunca había sonado tan ominoso como en ese momento. Finalmente, fue la voz de su padre la que contesto. "Hola cariño, ¿a que se debe esta llamada tan repentina?".

Por varios segundos, Shokuhou Miski, ¿Si es que ese era realmente su nombre? Dudo en abrir su boca, pero tragando saliva con tanta fuerza como si se tratara de resolución. Hablo.

"Y-Ya no será necesario que me sigan llamando". Comenzó con voz temblorosa. "Sin embargo, deberán seguir actuando para la escuela, esa parte del contrato seguirá intacta".

Por unos infinitos segundos, la niña rubia solo escucho el silencio del otro lado de la línea, rogando por que las próximas palabras provenientes del hombre que ella llamaba padre, fueran palabras de desconcierto o incredulidad. Preguntándolo a que se refería.

"¿Hu? Seguro. ¿Esto significa que nos vas a reducir el sueldo?".

Sin decir una sola palabra, colgó el teléfono.

Una mentira, toda su vida era una mentira. Era esto a lo que ese dragón se refería, cuando había dicho que ella vivía en una ilusión.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tenía sentido, sus pesadillas habían comenzado después de su encuentro con esa bestia, después de cruzarse con el chico que podía cancelar poderes. Seguramente, había cancelado accidentalmente parte de sus propios poderes, permitiéndole tener pequeños avistamientos de lo que se ocultaba en su mente.

Sin embargo, Misaki no estaba pensando con claridad suficiente como para llegar a este tipo de conclusión.

Lo único que sabía en ese momento, era que toda su vida era una mentira, una intrincada red de engaños y fantasías, tejidas por si misma, con el fin de ocultarse de su propio pasado, al igual que la niñita cobarde que al parecer era.

Desesperada, se tambaleó fuera de su habitación, en busca de alguien.

Pero, no estaba segura de a quien buscar. Después de todo, ya no podía distinguir quién era sinceramente su amigo, y quien había sido manipulado para serlo. Ella tenía suficiente conocimiento de la mente como para saber que no sería realmente difícil, programar algo, como el usar sus propios poderes inconscientemente, para hacer que los demás se convirtiesen en sus amigos.

Realmente, esta idea era un poco psicótica y descabellada, pero en el estado actual de Misaki, ella era incapaz de distinguir la mentira de la verdad o la realidad de las ilusiones.

Incluso, alguien como Misaka Mikoto, quien se suponía, era inmune a sus poderes, podría ser un engaño también. Tampoco podía ir con un desconocido, que tal si al verlo se activaba este supuesto comando para convertirlo en su amigo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había salido de los jardines, y estaba corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad en la noche, en medio de la lluvia.

Si hubiese estado en un estado mejor de la mente, probablemente, se hubiese dado cuenta de que varios Anty-Skills, se encontraban tirados en la calle.

Sin saber a dónde correr, fue hacia la única persona que estaba segura que no se vería afectado por sus habilidades de cualquier forma.

Jadeando con fuerza por la carrera y totalmente empapada por la lluvia, Shokuhou Misaki dio un par de golpes en la puerta frente a ella.

Lo que la recibió, fue un atónito Kamijou, que la miraba en desconcierto por su aspecto.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, la presa que había mantenido todos los sentimientos de Misaki, finalmente se rompió, y ella se abalanzó sobre el chico mayor, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y llorando en su pecho.

Con una expresión de preocupación, Touma devolvió el abrazo a la chica rubia, y la izo pasar.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa capaz de hacer llorar a una chica fuerte como Misaki, debía ser serio.

**Escena Break**

Había pasado un par de Minutos. Durante ese transcurso, Misaki le conto su historia a Touma, de cómo ella había sido maltratada por sus padres verdaderos, y había terminado en la ciudad academia como una Child Error. Le habló sobre sus manipulaciones y como se había convertido en Shokuhou Misaki.

Al final, ella estaba sentada en la cama de Touma, cubierta solamente por una camisa que usualmente, servía como ropa de dormir para Index, mientras el resto de su ropa se secaba.

Touma le había dado un poco de té, para que se calmara, mientras le contaba su historia. Al final, se había quedado totalmente sorprendido por la historia.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que La reina de Tokiwadai, la quinta Level 5, Mental Out, resultase ser una chica como la que tenía enfrente.

En cierta forma, sentía una especie de simpatía con la rubia. Después de todo, cuando él había despertado en el hospital, sin recordar quién era, él sabía lo que se sentía no saber quién eres realmente.

Acercándose a ella, envolvió la figura más pequeña en un cálido abrazo, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, e ignoraba los pequeños temblores que sentía, y la sensación húmeda en su hombro.

Y por primera vez, la chica que se llamaba a sí misma Shokuhou Misaki, se sintió relajar, dejando que todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades con respecto a su identidad, se deslizasen fuera de ella.

Fue en ese instante, que un golpe frenético se escuchó en la puerta.

Por un segundo, ambos ocupantes de la habitación, se congeló en el repentino sonido. Mirándose entre sí, se dieron cuenta del tipo de situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Ella, casi desnuda, con solo una camisa y bragas para cubrir su pudor. Camisa, que sea dicho, no cumplía muy bien esa función, especialmente desde que había sido diseñada para el uso masculino, por lo que estaba luchando una pelea formidable, para mantener los pechos de Shokuhou en su interior, hazaña no facilitada por lo desarrollada de la chica.

En sí mismo, Touma abrazándola y dándole consuelo. Peor, si la persona que resultaba entrar, llegaba a ser Index, el Iba a terminar durmiendo en el hospital, en la sala de cuidados intensivos a causa de mordeduras extremas.

Separándose rápidamente, ambos enrojecieron. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que lo hicieron, Misaki sintió una decepción de ya no estar entre los formidables brazos del joven.

Arreglándose la ropa para que no pareciera que había estado realizando cualquier tipo de "actividad", Touma abrió la puerta.

Lo que encontró, no era lo que esperaba.

Frente a él, se encontraba la mini Misaka que había conocido ese día, tan empapada como Shokuhou y llorando con los ojos enrojecidos.

"¡Por favor, Ayúdalo a él!".

**Fin del Capítulo 16**


	18. Tormenta de Vento

**Notas del Autor:** Feliz navidad atrasada, y desde ya les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Es un gusto informarles que este es el ultimo capitulo… de este año XD.

Tal como les prometí, ya que no se termino el mundo, les traigo un súper capitulo extra largo, espero les guste.

Y espero les dure, ya que las próxima semas, no publicare ya que estaré haciendo preparativos para ir de vacaciones. Después de eso, será otro capítulo y después. Otra semana de espera.

Esto, es muy necesario, ya que casi no me queda inspiración. Y espero recargar un poco de la misma.

Si tienen cualquier duda, envíenme un PM o un review y les responderé.

Sin nada más que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 17: Tormenta de Vento**

Kihara Amata, no estaba feliz. En general, este era su estado por defecto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, él estaba aun más molesto.

El todo poderoso director general de Academy City, le había dado la orden de capturar a una mocosa, quien, al parecer, era un clon de la tercera esper más poderosa, e iba por el nombre de Last Order.

Para su sorpresa, la mocosa en cuestión había estado en compañía de uno de sus experimentos.

Accelerator, el esper más poderoso.

Había resultado simple derrotarlo, gracias a uno de sus conosimientos que le permitía alterar los vectores, y cancelar las habilidades del mocoso.

Pero, por desgracia, el mocoso se las había ingeniado, para hacer que perdieran de vista a su objetivo, y además, había logrado escapar, junto con un testigo, que estaba vestida como monja.

Y para terminar, le habían informado que la razón por la cual estaban en búsqueda de la mocosa, era para activar una especie de arma, llamada FUZE Kasakiri, debido a que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por una mujer con ropas amarillas.

Mujer, con la que se había topado recientemente. De haber sabido que ella era la causa de tantos problemas, la habría acabado en ese instante, en lugar de dejar que sus inútiles subordinados lo hiciesen, en vista de que todos habían sido derrotados.

Suspirando, supuso que era mejor de esa manera, ya que así, podría experimentar sobre la pequeña.

**Escena Break**

En el momento en que Touma, Misaki y Last Order, llegaron al lugar en el que Accelerator fue atacado, no había nadie. Al menos, nadie vivo.

Para Misaki, toda la situación era muy surrealista. Hace tan solo una hora, ella se encontraba en el apartamento de Touma, completamente a solas con un chico y medio desnuda, en medio de confort físico. Cuando de repente, fueron interrumpidos por una de las clones de la Railgun, que se hacía llamar Last Order quien al parecer, estaba bajo el cuidado del esper más fuerte, Accelerator.

Durante su transcurso, se dieron cuenta de varias personas y Anty-Skill desmayados, y no fueron capases de despertarlos, incluso con la ayuda de los poderes psíquicos de Misaki.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, había varios cuerpos tirados, obviamente muertos, y dos camionetas destrozadas.

Mientras miraban a su alrededor, Touma notó algo de movimiento, por lo que tomó en brazos a Last Order y Misaki, y las oculto detrás de la camioneta destrozada.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntar le qué estaba pasando, escucharon a un par de personas hablar. Cuando miraron subrepticiamente por una esquina, vieron a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro con equipo militar, que incluso les cubría la cara.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Last Order les informó que ellos eran las personas que la habían atacado a ella y Accelerator. Comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, con el fin de eliminar todas las huellas de sus crímenes, y guardaban los cuerpos en las camionetas en las que habían llegado.

Touma comenzó a tragar saliva, cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres de negro se dirigían hacia ellos. Desesperadamente, Misaki intentó manipular sus mentes, para que se alejaran, pero cuando lo intentó, sintió un zumbido muy fuerte en su cerebro.

Mirando más atentamente a los soldados, dedujo que sus cascos estaban diseñados para repeler poderes espers relacionados con la mente. Probablemente, otras partes de su traje, también fueron diseñadas para neutralizar otros poderes espers, ya que obviamente eran un grupo diseñado con dicho fin.

Cuando le informo esto a Touma, él maldijo por lo bajo, ya que había esperado poder salir de esta sin ningún problema. Obviamente, su suerte no se lo iba a permitir.

Pensando rápidamente, tomó un pedazo de metal retorcido, y lo lanzó fuera de la vista de los soldados de negro, para llamar su atención.

Cuando todos miraron en la dirección del sonido, Touma aprovechó para correr junto con Misaki y Last Order en sus brazos. No tardó en escuchar disparos dirigidos hacia su dirección.

Corriendo entre los callejones, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera de algún restaurante. Desgraciadamente, estaba cerrada.

Fue solo gracias a la intervención de Last Order y sus poderes eléctricos, que lograron desbloquear el seguro electrónico.

Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, los tres se sentaron en el suelo y se recostaron por las paredes, recuperando el aliento.

Fue en este momento, que una idea cruzó por la mente de Touma. "Hoye. Last Order, ¿quién es el amigo al que estamos buscando?". Le preguntó a la pequeña.

Por un segundo, ambas mujeres lo miraron como si fuera estúpido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Misaki empezó. "¿Es que no lo sabes? El guardián de esta chica, es Accelerator". Respondió con sencillez. Ella ya lo sabía, porque desde que se enteró que había un casi literal ejército de Misakas dando vueltas, les había ordenado a sus subordinadas, buscar información y luego borrarles la memoria, para que olvidaran el hecho de que Misaka Mikoto tenía clones.

Pensando en cómo manipulaba a sus supuestas amigas, solo le izo recordar su reciente descubrimiento sobre sí misma. Rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza para alejar pensamientos inútiles. En estos momentos, debería concentrarse en como escapar de sus perseguidores.

Mientras se trasladaban a la parte frontal del restaurante, se dieron cuenta de que todas las personas estaban inconscientes. Pero antes de que pudiesen expresar sus ideas, ambos fueron abordados al suelo por la mini Misaka. Justo a tiempo, se podría añadir, ya que justo un segundo después, el atronador sonido de disparos efectuados por ametralladoras, inundó sus oídos, seguidos por el ruido de los cristales de las ventanas rompiéndose junto con las luces, dejándolos a obscuras.

Tan rápido como podían, los tres se pusieron a cubierto, y escucharon los pasos de los soldados negros, adentrarse en el restaurante.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran idear un plan, se escuchó el sonido de cuerpos cayéndose.

"Tch, todos en este lugar son muy débiles". Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina, con un acento extraño. "¡Hola! ¿Te asusté? No hay nada que temer, solo sal. Estoy bastante atrasada, así que no tengo tiempo para jueguitos. Si no lo haces ¡Tendré que aplastarte!". A instante, el pilar tras el que se escondían, fue partido horizontalmente.

Cuando se movieron para ver a su atacante, Misaki tuvo que detener un ligero jadeo. La mujer llevaba una especie de túnicas de color amarillo y un sombrero a juego, en su mano derecha tenía un objeto parecido a una masa, envuelta en un alambre con pinchos, muy similar al que llevaba alrededor de su cintura. Pero sin duda lo más desconcertante de la mujer, era su rostro. Llevaba un maquillaje que hacía que el resto de sus características fuesen más grotescas, por toda la cara, tenía varios pircings, pero lo más perturbador, era la cruz de plata que colgaba a la altura de la cintura unida a una cadena conectada a su lengua.

Poco después de verla, sintió una extraña presión en su mente, que le obligaba a apagar todas las funciones cognitivas y dormirse. Afortunadamente, ella era la más grande telépata, por lo que anular una orden mental de ese tipo fue muy sencillo.

Excepto que no lo era. Negar esa sugestión, parecía ser mucho más duro de lo que debería, e incluso debía hacerse de forma constante, para no sucumbir a los efectos.

Esto, sin duda, fue muy desconcertante para Mental Out, la más fuerte telépata del mundo. No se suponía que alguien pudiese igualarla en un enfrentamiento mental, a excepción obvia de Touma y el otro chico de pelo blanco. Sin embargo, Misaki reconoció lo que esta mujer estaba intentando hacer. Ella estaba tratando de dejarla inconsciente, de la misma manera que el resto de los Anty-Skills que se habían encontrado en el camino y los clientes de este restaurante.

Ella era la causa de todos estos desmayos.

"¿Quién eres?".Preguntó Touma desafiante. Él no era tonto, tenía una buena idea de donde venia esa mujer, si se tiene en cuenta las ropas con una cruz estampada, y la cruz de plata que colgaba de su lengua.

"Pertenezco al Asiento a la derecha de Dios. Soy Vento del Frente". Contestó con una mueca en su rostro.

Misaki se sorprendió, debido al tono que Touma estaba usando, pudo deducir que al menos, sabía algo sobre esta mujer.

Antes de que pudiera contemplar más la situación, la mujer balanceó la masa extraña en forma de cruz, y de la nada, lo que parecía ser una esfera de aire comprimido, se dirigió hacia ellos por la derecha. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de Touma, los tres lograron esquivar el ataque.

"Misaki, Last Order, escóndanse". Dijo Touma, mientras usaba su mano derecha para detener otro ataque por parte de la mujer.

Mientras lo hacía, Misaki se comenzó a dar cuenta de que tan mala era esta situación. Había escuchado los rumores sobre el ataque al centro comercial subterráneo el primer día de clases, hecho por una esper del exterior. En ese momento, pensó que solo se había tratado de un rumor. Cuando vio las imágenes de dicho acontecimiento en la mente de Touma, pensó que tal vez podría ser algo más importante.

Pero ahora, se estaba dando cuenta de que esto era más serio de lo que había contemplado antes. Ahora, una esper del exterior, había incapacitado a gran parte de las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad, y había comenzado un ataque.

No estaba segura de que tipo de esper era, ya que la extraña sensación en su mente, le indicaba que sería de algún tipo de psíquico, pero ella también estaba manipulando el viento. Podría haber sido alguna especie de aparato en esa enorme masa que llevaba, pero lo dudaba, ya que Touma había sido capaz de detenerla con su mano.

Esta, probablemente era la razón por la cual se encontraban tras él. Alguien con la capacidad para detener los poderes espers, seria obviamente un factor importante, si esto terminaba convirtiéndose en una guerra entre institutos de desarrollo esper.

Durante su pelea, Vento había intentado atacar a una mujer desmayada, pero esta fue salvada por Touma.

Pero cuando fue derribado por un ataque, Last Order había intentado acercarse a él, haciendo que la mujer llamada Vento se fijase en ella.

Una vez más, fue gracias a Touma que se salvara.

"Rápido, salgan de aquí y busquen ayuda". Les gritó, en un intento por mantenerlas a salvo.

Pero, desde luego, Misaki no tenía intenciones de abandonar al chico, no después de que el había estado allí para ella. Sin embargo, tenía razón en que necesitaban ayuda. Si bien, estaba segura de que Touma podía vencer a la mujer de amarillo, no creía que podía proteger a todos los civiles al mismo tiempo.

Así que mientras la clon de Misaka iba en busca de ayuda, Misaki se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arrastrar a la gente inconsciente fuera del rango de visión de Vento, ayudada por Touma, quien detenía cada ataque dirigido hacia ella.

Mientras atacaba, había comentado que su objetivo verdadero, era Touma en sí, confirmando las sospechas de Misaki, de un ataque por parte de otra institución de desarrollo esper.

Pero al parecer, ella había dicho eso con el fin de que Touma bajase la guardia. Sin bacilar, arrojó un potente ataque de viento hacia una mujer inconsciente en uno de los asientos. En el momento en que Touma se arrojó hacia la civil, Vento desató otro ataque, este dirigido hacia Misaki, quien estaba arrastrando a una camarera.

Al igual que un ciervo encandilado por los faros de un auto, Misaki se congeló, sabiendo que si esquivaba el ataque, la mujer inconsciente junto a ella moriría.

Afortunadamente, antes de que la esfera de aire comprimido se estrellase en la chica de escuela media, se escuchó una voz masculina.

"¡**Rho Aias!**".

Y enfrente de Misaki, una flor de luz de color violeta, rojo y azul, apareció para detener el ataque.

Las tres personas consientes en el restaurante, miraron hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz.

Parado fuera de una de las ventanas destrozadas, se encontraban dos figuras, una era la de un hombre con el pelo corto, y la otra era la de una mujer más pequeña, probablemente de la edad de Misaki, con el cabello largo.

Ambas figuras entraron por dicha ventana, y fue cuando Touma pareció reconocerlas.

"¡Emiya, Caren!".

"¿He? ¿Mas molestias?". Comentó Vento.

"Así que tu eres el mago que ha estado causando tantos problemas". Comentó el chico de cabello blanco.

"¿Mago?". Pensó Misaki. "¿qué había querido decir con eso?".

"¿Ohy?". Pregunto Vento. "¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta aquí? Para el caso ¿Cómo Demonios es que siguen consientes?".

A diferencia de Misaki, quien parecía más preocupada que otra cosa, Emiya tenía una expresión clara de disgusto en su rostro, que no hacía nada por ocultar la hostilidad dirigida hacia la mujer de amarillo.

**Escena Break**

Pocos momentos antes, tanto Caren como Shirou, habían estado sentados en un pequeño restaurante en el centro comercial subterráneo, discutiendo cosas sin sentido, e incluso planeando explorar mas lugares de la ciudad.

Cuando de repente, ambos sintieron un cambio en el ambiente. No era un cambio físico, sino más bien metafísico. El mana en el ambiente, había cambiado de alguna manera.

Se sentía intrusivo, casi como algún tipo de hipnosis. No había duda de lo que se trataba.

Alguien estaba usando magia.

A diferencia de su mundo, donde un mago Utilizaba su Od (Fuente menor), en conjunto con el Mana (Fuente mayor) del ambiente, para mezclarlos y crear Prana (Energía mágica), aquí, los magos parecían basarse puramente en el Mana para su magia.

Antagónicamente, la energía que los espers usaban, era únicamente el Od.

En su mundo, el uso exesivo de prana, era como un veneno, haciendo que usar grandes cantidades pudiese ser fatal, ya que no era natural y al mundo en sí, no le gustaba nada que no fuera natural. Al parecer, lo mismo se aplicaba aquí, ya que según les había explicado Tsuchimikado, los espers, eran incapaces de usar magia, ya que si lo hacían, sus cuerpos se dañaban.

Cuando compararon las explicaciones de ambos mundos, llegaron a la conclusión de que la única razón por la que la reacción de los espers era tan dañina, se debía a que el Od de su cuerpo, era diferente al de una persona normal, por su capacidad de usar poderes. Y que de cierta forma, esto era similar a los magos.

Ya que en este mundo, los magos no utilizaban circuitos mágicos para dirigir y canalizar sus energías, no podían mezclarlas correctamente juntas. En su lugar, los magos de aquí, absorbían el mana de su alrededor, y simplemente lo forzaban a través de su cuerpo.

Esto tenía como resultado que el mana terminase alterándose, adquiriendo algún tipo de atributo.

Esa era la razón por la que Shirou y Caren, estaban seguros de que era un mago el que había causado este cambio.

Dado que ambos podían percibir la magia, les había resultado difícil acostumbrarse a andar por las calles de la ciudad, dado que los espers, hacían mucho uso de sus poderes, impregnando el ambiente con su Od. Pero al final, habían logrado simplemente ignorar esa esencia.

Saliendo del centro comercial, comenzaron a seguir el rastro de Mana con el fin de ver si se trataba de algún mago hostil, y detenerlo en consecuencia.

En su camino, se habían topado con varios miembros de Anty-Skill desmallados en las calles, junto con varias personas.

En este momento, era bastante claro que quien quiera que fuese el mago, ciertamente no era amistoso.

En el momento en el que la hostilidad cruzó la mente de Shirou, sintió como el mana extranjero intentaba sugestionarlo para cesar su estado de conciencia.

Con un pensamiento, el martillo de la pistola mental en Shirou se disparó, inundando su cuerpo con Od, purgando cualquier intento de sugestión por parte del mana.

Mirando hacia atrás, se había dado cuenta de que lo mismo había hecho Caren.

Con nueva resolución, ambos se dirigieron hacia la dirección de la que el mana provenía.

Cuando llegaron a una calle, vieron que solo un lugar tenía las ventanas rotas. Conjeturando que ese sería el lugar en el que el mago se encontraba, se dirigieron hacia allí justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer de amarillo lanzar un ataque hacia una chica rubia, quien al parecer, estaba arrastrando un cuerpo.

Dándose cuenta de que la mujer de amarillo era la maga, Shirou llamo al escudo de Ajax para proteger a la chica rubia.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kamijou, por lo que decidió unírsele en el combate.

"¿Supongo que ella es la mala?". Le preguntó a Touma a la ligera.

"Ten cuidado, no creo que sea una maga normal. Además, dice que viene de la iglesia católica romana, de un grupo conocido como el asiento a la derecha de dios". Contestó Touma.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Qué suerte tengo. Mis dos objetivos justo aquí". Dijo la mujer llamada Vento, mientras sacaba un documento de entre sus ropas.

En el documento, estaba escrito en italiano que ella debía encargarse de Kamijou Touma, y que debía averiguar mas, acerca de alguien llamado Emiya quien se decía que podría ser un Level 6. El propio documento, tenía la firma del Papa actual de la iglesia católica romana.

Tanto Caren como Shirou se tensaron al ver ese documento. Para Touma y Misaki, quienes no sabían mucho sobre el lado mágico, esto era de poca importancia, más allá de algún tipo de orden de algún superior.

Pero para Caren y Shirou, quienes ya tenían conocimiento de la magia, e incluso tenían conocimiento del funcionamiento interno de la Iglesia, aunque sea la de su mundo, podían darse cuenta de lo serio que era esto. A lo mejor de su conocimiento, este grupo conocido como el asiento a la derecha de dios, podía ser el equivalente de este mundo, de la Burial Agency (Agencia de entierro), o la asamblea del octavo sacramento. Y ese documento, solo simbolizaba una declaración de guerra formal, hacia ciudad academia y sus residentes.

Con barios movimientos rápidos de su masa, la mujer de amarillo golpeó repetidamente la cruz que colgaba de su lengua, haciendo que varios proyectiles de viento se dirigieran hacia los chicos.

En un destello, Kanshou y Bakuya aparecieron en las manos de Shirou, para detener los ataques, mientras que Touma usaba su mano derecha para desviarlos.

Mientras los dos muchachos se defendían de la maga, Caren había comenzado a ayudar a Misaki a mover a los civiles fuera de peligro.

Viendo el movimiento de las chicas, Vento les envió un ataque, con la esperanza de distraer a los dos chicos. Desafortunadamente, su plan no dio resultado.

En el momento del ataque, fue Touma quien defendió a las chicas, colocándose frente a ellas y desvaneciendo el ataque con su mano derecha, mientras que Shirou se agachó lo más bajo que pudo, mientras corría en diagonal hacia su enemigo.

Cuando estaba a una distancia adecuada, dio un gran salto en el aire, dispuesto a cortar a Vento con sus dos armas.

Con un sonoro "CLANK", las espadas gemelas se reunieron con el mazo de Vento, y Shirou fue testigo de la sonrisa arrogante de la mujer a corta distancia. Pero no importaba, su plan no había sido realmente cortar a la mujer. En realidad, solo planeaba inmovilizarla, permitiéndole a Kamijou acercarse para darle un buen golpe.

Sin embargo, subestimó la astucia de la mujer. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de Kamijou acercándose por detrás de Shirou, movió su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás.

Normalmente, ella balancearía su enorme masa en forma de cruz con pinchos, para golpear la cruz que colgaba de su lengua, con el fin de crear sus ataques de viento. Sin embargo, la verdad era que para realizar su magia, el proceso podía aplicarse a la inversa.

En lugar de golpear la cruz con su masa, decidió golpear la maza con su cruz.

En el momento en el que movió su cabeza hacia atrás, la cadena que conectaba a la cruz se tensó por el movimiento, y jaló el colgante hacia atrás, elevándolo y haciendo que golpeara el arma que detenía las dos espadas del alvino. Al instante, un proyectil de viento apareció debajo de Shirou, disparándose hacia arriba y golpeando al mago en la mandíbula, levantándolo un par de centímetros en el aire, lo suficiente como para permitirle a Vento darle una patada en el estomago y enviarlo hacia atrás.

Moviéndose rápidamente a un costado, Touma esquivó el proyectil humano que era su compañero de clases y continuó su carrera hacia Vento, con la esperanza de atraparla con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, ella estaba esperando su ataque, por lo que simplemente, movió su cabeza hacia abajo con mucha brusquedad.

La cruz de plata que se había elevado previamente por el ataque anterior de Vento, descendió con igual velocidad, reuniéndose con la maza que se había movido hacia arriba para encontrarse a mitad de camino.

Reconociendo el patrón, Touma se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando que el proyectil que se había formado por encima se estrellase en el suelo frente a él.

Sin embargo, no conto con lo poderoso del impacto seria. Frente a él, una espesa nube de polvo se había levantado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un zapato de tacón amarillo se estrelló en su estomago, mandándolo hacia atrás.

Sentado en el piso, sujetando su estomago, Touma vio a Vento parada frente a él, con su masa levantada para dar el golpe final.

Cuando el arma comenzó a descender, un disco giratorio blanco se movió a toda velocidad hacia la mujer, interceptando el ataque y haciendo que retrocediera. Un segundo más tarde, el disco se destrozó en el aire, como si estuviese hecho de vidrio.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar qué demonios había sido eso, Emiya había saltado frente a Touma, solo con la espada negra en sus manos, dándoles a todos una idea de lo que había sido el disco de color blanco.

El estado de una sola arma de Emiya fue momentáneo, ya que una vez más, la espada china de color blanco, había aparecido en la mano derecha del chico en un destello de luz.

Al igual que Vento estaba por atacar, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, para esquivar tres espadas de plata con mangos rojos, que terminaron estrellándose en el lugar en el que había estado hace solo unos instantes.

Mirando a su derecha, Vento vio a la chica de pelo blanco que había aparecido con el supuesto Level 6. La chica tenía cinco espadas en sus manos, dos en un lado y tres en el otro, sujetadas entre sus dedos, haciéndola parecer un cierto personaje de comics, no es que Vento pudiera saberlo.

Internamente, Vento se estaba quejando de que su "**Castigo Divino**" no parecía estar trabajando bien en esta ciudad. Primero fue ese loco con bata de doctor y tatuajes en la cara, no es que ella pudiera decir nada al respecto, considerando su uso de pircings. Luego Kamijou, aunque este se esperaba, dado los informes de su capacidad para cancelar la magia. Sin embargo, no se había esperado que la chica rubia y los dos de pelo blanco, fueran capaces de protegerse también. Podía creerlo a partir de la muchacha con las espadas, ya que su rostro de póker era impecable y realmente no podía sentir ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia ella, pero estaba segura de que el muchacho y la rubia no habían ocultado su obvia hostilidad.

Decidiendo que podía averiguarlo más tarde, preferentemente cuando todos estuviesen muertos, Vento se preparó para finalizar los juegos. Levantando su arma, se preparó para dar su último ataque, al igual que los alvinos se preparaban para usar sus armas, y Kamijou levantaba su mano derecha…

Cuando de repente, los tres usuarios de magia en la habitación se detuvieron y repentinamente comenzaron a toser sangre.

"¿Q… Qué demonios?". Preguntó un desconcertado Touma al ver como sus amigos y su enemigo, habían comenzado a toser sangre sin razón aparente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Vento causó una explosión de aire, causando una nube de polvo y saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

Para cuando la nube se dispersó completamente, Vento ya había desaparecido.

**Escena Break**

Al mismo tiempo en el que nuestros héroes se enfrentaban a la enviada de la Iglesia católica romana, otro joven mago, hacía frente a un enemigo.

Aprovechando el ataque de Vento como cobertura, otros grupos mágicos estaban intentando infiltrarse en la ciudad, por lo que aquellos con conocimiento de este mundo debían hacerle frente.

Una de estas personas era Tsuchimikado Motoharu, un experto en onmidouji y miembro de Necesarius, que también trabajaba como doble agente para ambos lados, tanto los de la magia como la ciencia, además de ser un hibrido de mago y esper.

Mientras caminaba por una zona de construcción, el rubio encontró a su objetivo. Dicho objetivo no podía clasificarse correctamente, ya que su apariencia era la de una figura luminiscente, vagamente humana.

En realidad, estaba menos preocupado de lo que debería. Claro que gran parte de esto se debía a que su estrategia de batalla, era siempre mostrar una cara sonriente y una gran confianza, para desequilibrar a sus oponentes. Pero en esta ocasión, creía firmemente que tenía grandes oportunidades, ya que había dos magos muy fuertes de su lado, que ninguna de las organizaciones externas tenía información.

Así como salía una estaca de piedra del suelo frente a él, otro evento importante se estaba dando acabo. Este evento, era la captura de una niña de unos diez años por un hombre con atuendo militar completamente oscuro.

**Escena Break**

Cuando Emiya y Kamijou salieron del restaurante, Vento había desaparecido. Peor aún, debido a la extraña energía en el medio ambiente que se mesclaba con el mana, junto con el extraño hechizo que Vento había colocado, hacía imposible el rastrearla correctamente.

Shirou estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera esta extraña cosa en el medio ambiente, era lo que había causado que sus circuitos actuasen de forma tan agresiva, afectando únicamente a los usuarios de magia.

Mientras Kamijou intentaba llamar a alguien por un teléfono celular de color rosa con un estampado de flores, Shirou contemplaba la situación. Esa cosa extraña, probablemente era una especie de medida de defensa en contra de magos específicamente.

Esto quería decir que los directivos, no solo eran consientes de la magia, sino que además, habían logrado desarrollar un método para defenderse. La única forma de desarrollar algo así, era a través del ensayo y error. Y si esto era cierto, la ciudad probablemente tenía un lado oscuro más misterioso y sombrío de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

En el momento en que Touma había terminado su llamada, se preparaban para salir, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

"Esperen un momento". Habló la voz de Misaki. "No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué clase de esper era?". Exigió la rubia.

Por un segundo, Kamijou se veía acomplejado. Afortunadamente, Emiya resolvió su dilema rápidamente. "Bien podríamos decirle". En esto, Touma lo miró desconcertado. "Por cómo van las cosas, no tiene sentido seguirlo ocultando por más tiempo".

"¿Pero no sería peligroso que alguien del lado de la ciencia se enterara?". Cuestionó Touma.

Shirou simplemente se encogió de hombros, teniendo en cuenta que tenían una medida de defensa en contra de ellos, probablemente, ya había mucha gente del lado de la ciencia que era consciente de ello.

"Cuando alguien se entera de la magia, solo hay dos caminos para ocultarlo". Comenzó Shirou. "El primero, es borrarle la memoria". Al oírlo, la chica retrocedió un paso ligeramente temerosa. Touma sintió un poco de compasión hacia la joven bastante desarrollada. Hacia solo un par de horas, se había enterado de que todos sus recuerdos eran falsos, dudaba seriamente que se sintiera cómoda con una experiencia similar. "Teniendo en cuenta quien es, considero la tarea poco fútil". Shirou sabía quién era la chica, había tardado unos momentos en identificarla. Pero finalmente, la había reconocido, a partir del evento del Daihaseisai que había visto en el hospital, mientras Caren se recuperaba de las heridas causadas por su encuentro con la maga Oriana Thompson. La chica era Mental Out, la quinta Level 5 de ciudad academia, y una de las psíquicas más poderosas del mundo. El tratar de influir en alguien que se especializaba en habilidades de la mente era una idea ridícula, especialmente desde que Shirou era apenas suficiente para dicha habilidad, y a pesar de que Caren podía hacerlo mejor que él, todavía dudaba de la efectividad de dicha idea. "La otra…". Continuó el mago de espadas. "Es matarla".

Al instante, una pesadez se sintió en el ambiente, y Shirou pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de la rubia, y a Kamijou ponerse entre la chica y él, para protegerla. Con una sonrisa, Shirou continuó. "Dudo que te gustaría seguir con la segunda opción. ¿Me equivoco?". La mirada que le lanzó Touma, era una mayor respuesta que cualquier otra. "Entonces, lo único que nos queda hacer, es contarle todo y esperar a que mantenga la boca cerrada". De pronto, el rostro de Shirou se tornó sombrío. "Ya que si no lo hace, deberemos aplicar la segunda opción".

**Escena Break**

Shokuhou Misaki estaba desconcertada mas allá de lo que creía era posible.

Había sentido una espiga de miedo, cuando el joven de cabello blanco había sugerido alterar sus recuerdos. Ella todavía estaba haciéndole frente al hecho de que todo lo que ella había creído verdad, había resultado una mentira, elaborada por sí misma.

Luego, esa pequeña espiga de miedo, se había convertido en terror real, cuando habían sugerido silenciarla poniendo fin a su vida, trayendo a su memoria la imagen de un hombre de cabello blanco con un atuendo rojo y dos espadas similares a la que el chico usaba.

Luego, soltaron una verdadera bomba metafórica.

La magia era real. ¡Honesta magia por el amor de dios!

Mientras corrían en una dirección aleatoria con la esperanza de encontrarse con la mujer llamada Vento, Touma fue contándole una versión resumida de su descubrimiento de la magia y posteriores encuentros.

En este punto, Misaki realmente no creía que podía llegar a sorprenderse más.

Y luego, Kamijou simplemente destrozó su suspensión voluntaria de la incredulidad, afirmando que los dos jóvenes frente a ellos, no solo eran mayores de lo que sus aspectos sugerían, sino que además, venían de otro mundo. No otro mundo como en extraterrestres, sino como en otra dimensión.

¿Qué seguía? ¿Los ángeles y los demonios eran reales o algo así?

Muy pronto, Misaki se arrepentiría de haber tentado al destino de esta manera.

**Escena Break**

Mientras corrían hacia el puente ferroviario del distrito 7, Touma le contaba a los dos peliblancos la situación en la que se habían visto envueltos previamente al ataque de Vento. Y un poco de la historia de Last Order y los clones. Esta era la razón por la cual se dirigían hacia el puente.

Cuando Touma había usado el teléfono de Last Order, solo una persona había contestado. En ese momento no le había dado mucho pensamiento, al hecho de que en lugar de un nombre, solo había un numero uno en la agenda. La persona que le había contestado, le había dicho que fuera al puente donde seguramente se encontraría con la pequeña y podría protegerla hasta su llegada.

Ahora, creía tener una muy buena idea de quién era la otra persona.

Gracias a su descubrimiento, estaba un poco nervioso acerca del siguiente encuentro. Luego de explicarle exactamente la situación a Shirou, estuvo de acuerdo en que sería peligroso, pero que si Accelerator intentaba algo, él usaría algo de magia para detenerlo, e incluso podían utilizar las Black Keys de Karen, para detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que Touma pudiese sujetarlo con su mano derecha, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

Por otro lado, habían decidido posponer la búsqueda de Vento, ya que no podían rastrear su magia, debido a la cosa extraña en el ambiente que les impedía aprovechar el mana sin causarle daños a su cuerpo.

Mientras corrían, Caren sacó un teléfono celular y lo colocó en su oído, esperando a que la persona del otro lado, respondiese.

Mirándola con curiosidad, Misaki le preguntó a la otra chica. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Llamando refuerzos". Fue su respuesta.

**Escena Break**

Escondido tras una columna, Tsuchimikado estaba esperando el momento justo para sorprender a su enemigo. Se había dado cuenta de que los ataques que le estaba lanzando, eran siempre dirigidos a zonas letales que causarían una muerte casi instantánea.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, él sabía cuál era la razón de los ataques tan viciosos.

Sabía que debelarse en el Daihaseisai, iba a volver para morderlo en el culo. El enemigo se había asegurado de mantenerlo a una cierta distancia, manteniéndose fuera de cualquier represaría marcial por parte del rubio y siempre atacando a matar con un tiro directo, garantizando que sus poderes regenerativos resultasen inútiles.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a ser lo que era antes. Era muy divertido ver la admiración de los más jóvenes. Al igual que esa amiga de Maika que le había pedido un autógrafo.

Claro que seguía habiendo gente que lo trataba como siempre, recordando que él era un pervertido con un fetiche por su hermana.

Que era completamente infundado, especialmente ese que decía que tenía sueños húmedos con su hermana.

Una pausa.

Bueno, excepto que debes en cuando, sí tenía sueños con su hermana, pero que definitivamente, no eran húmedos y eran completamente platónicos.

Otra pausa.

O al menos, hasta que Maika le pedía a su Onni-chan que le besara en la rodilla donde se había raspado, y luego él comenzaba a subir sus besos por sus muslos. O el sueño donde ella le preguntaba si se acordaba cuando eran más pequeños y jugaban al doctor, y luego ella comenzaba a desvestirse, pidiéndole que le hiciese un examen completo, que siempre terminaba en él a punto de colocar su…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Tsuchimikado se concentró en su tarea actual, para así poder regresar a su apartamento con su dulce hermana lo más pronto posible.

Fue en ese momento, en que sus pantalones comenzaron a vibrar, y no era a causa de los pensamientos que tenía sobre su hermanastra.

Sacando su celular, vio el identificador de llamadas y sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"Hola hola Caren-chan, me temo que en estos momentos, me encuentro demasiado ocupado como para platicar con tigo. Así que te pido que seas breve". Habló en un tono bajo, intentando ocultarse del mago enemigo.

"Supongo que ya eres consciente de la situación actual de la ciudad, ¿no?".Pregunto la chica del otro lado de la línea.

"Si, Vento del frente de la Iglesia católica romana, ha venido con el fin de atacarnos, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?". Respondió con un tono demasiado alegre para la situación actual.

"Parcialmente". Respondió simplemente Caren, haciendo que el ceño de Tsuchimikado apareciera. "El verdadero objetivo de Vento, es eliminar a Kamijou-san y averiguar todo lo que pueda de Shirou-kun".

Al parecer, las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

"Actualmente, le hemos perdido el rastro, y nos preguntábamos si serías capaz de ayudarnos en su búsqueda".

Considerando la situación, al mago rubio le hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo, pero… "Me temo que eso será imposible Caren-chan. En este momento, me encuentro en una pelea en contra de otro mago que quiso aprovechar el alboroto causado por Vento, para infiltrarse en la ciudad". Tsuchimikado pudo escuchar el suspiro cansado del otro lado.

"Bien, entonces supongo que estamos solos. Asegúrense de terminar con su asunto lo más rápido posible, para así poder asistirnos a la brevedad". Dijo, sin perder el tono de calma de su vos. Esta era una de las razones por las que le gustaba esta chica. A diferencia de la mayoría, ella era una profesional. "Una cosa más Tsuchimikado-san. ¿De casualidad sabe algo acerca de un grupo armado que podría estar tras una pequeña niña de nombre Last Order?".

Considerando la descripción y objetivo, el espía estaba seguro de que se trataba de los Hound Dogs, pero decidió no decirles nada, ya que sabía cuáles eran los planes de Alister para la niña en cierta medida, y además, si las cosas salían como se suponían, ellos se iban a enterar pronto.

Con un par de palabras cripticas, colgó su teléfono y se concentró en su tarea actual, ahora que sabía que había mucho más en juego.

**Escena Break**

Mientras los cuatro se acercaban al puente, la cosa extraña que se mesclaba con el mana del ambiente comenzó a espesarse.

Sin embargo, ni Shirou ni Caren tuvieron tiempo de cuestionar lo que estaba ocurriendo, debido a que frente a ellos, estaba Vento del Frente.

Kamijou le exigió que le dijese lo que le había hecho a Last Order. Para sorpresa de todos, ella afirmaba no saber quién era Last Order, y prosiguió a atacar al grupo con uno más de sus disparos de aire comprimido.

Usando su mano como escudo, Touma protegió al resto del proyectil.

Cuando Vento se preparaba para lanzar más de sus ataques, la luz estalló en la lejanía, seguida por una ráfaga de viento.

Gracias a que Shirou podía usar refuerzo solo con su Od, logró sostener a los otros 3 sin que se cayeran. Pero cuando miraron a Vento una vez más, esta había desaparecido.

Fue en ese momento que Shirou notó la cara de horror de Kamijou con la mirada enfocada en la distancia.

En el momento en que los otros miraron a lo que había dejado sin habla a Touma, igualaron su expresión.

En la distancia, saliendo de entre los edificios como una flor del infierno, un sinfín de alas blancas hechas de energía se levantaban hasta superar los enormes rascacielos.

Tomando una inhalación brusca, Shirou se dio cuenta de que la cosa extraña del aire, provenía de las alas… no, las alas estaban hechas de esa cosa. Justo cuando le estaba por preguntar a Touma Aserca de la extraña manifestación, una palabra se deslizó de los labios del muchacho de pelo negro, congelando al resto en sus pies.

"Ángel".

**Escena Break**

Tomó un par de minutos conseguir una explicación de Touma sobre lo que era eso.

Lo que recibieron, no fueron buenas noticias.

Mientras planeaban su siguiente curso de acciones, Touma sacó nuevamente el teléfono perteneciente a Last Order, y llamó a Accelerator.

Cuando Touma le dijo a Accelerator que no habían encontrado a Last Order todavía, este simplemente confeso que les había mentido para que salieran de su camino y no se pusieran en peligro. Finalmente, Touma se rompió cuando escuchó al chico albino al otro lado del teléfono, decirle que solo debía volver a su vida normal y segura.

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda!". Gritó Touma, dejando que un poco del pánico de volver a ver un ángel se filtrase en su voz. "¿Crees que me voy a dar la vuelta cuando una niña esta sola por ahí afuera, especialmente en una situación tan peligrosa como esta? ¿Acaso no estás viendo las enormes alas de luz? Esas cosas son peligrosas!". A pesar de la fuerte reprimenda, el esper de vectores simplemente izo un ruido de disgusto. Esto solo molestó más a Touma. "¡Escúchame Imbécil! ¡Si no nos dejas ayudarte, voy a patearte el culo nuevamente!. ¿¡Me escuchaste, Accelerator!?".

En eso, Accelerator se detuvo. La persona al otro lado no solo sabía quién era, sino que además, decía que lo había golpeado antes. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde había escuchado la voz.

El Héroe.

Era ese idiota que lo había derrotado y había detenido el experimento. Furia recorrió el cuerpo del Level 5 en la idea de ese estúpido junto con Last Order. Afortunadamente, ese último pensamiento le izo recordar cuál era su objetivo principal.

Tragándose su orgullo dolorosamente, habló. "Escucha héroe. Este es el plan, yo rescato a Last Order y tú te encargas de esas cosas de luz". Entonces izo una pausa. "Y cuando todo esto termine, voy a tener una revancha contra ti, y demostrare que todavía sigo siendo el esper mas poderoso. Level 6 o no". Y con esa última declaración, colgó.

En realidad, Touma se sentía un poco aliviado, reconociendo el tono en la vos del otro chico. Un tono que decía, no te mueras y as bien tu trabajo, para que yo pueda patearte el culo después.

Guardando su teléfono, Touma se enfrentó a los tres rostros de sus amigos, y con un asentimiento firme, los cuatro se dirigieron en dirección al ángel.

**Escena Break**

Mientras Misaka Mikoto caminaba por las calles bacías de la ciudad, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente. Tal vez era a causa de que el agua afectaba de alguna manera a sus poderes eléctricos. Tal vez se debía a que ese idiota la había dejado plantada, después de ese encuentro con una de sus hermanas.

Tal vez, tenía algo que ver con las espeluznantes alas de luz en el cielo.

…

Si, probablemente era porque la habían dejado plantada.

Corriendo en la dirección que creía la iba a llevar hacia la extraña aparición, Misaka se topo con esa monja que andaba con ese idiota.

Quien, al parecer, también se dirigía hacia allí. Había hecho extraños comentarios sobre alguien llamada Hyouka, cuando de una esquina, habían aparecido ese idiota, la chica extraña llamada Caren, otro joven con el cabello blanco y…

"¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!?". Gritó Misaka, al ver a Misaki junto con Touma. Si bien habían llegado a un acuerdo de no hostilidad entre sí, Mikoto no esperaba verlos juntos en ningún sentido.

Las cuatro figuras, se detuvieron al oír el grito de una chica. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a una aireada Misaka Mikoto, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un rallo de electricidad salió disparado hacia el único con cabello negro. Al igual que todas las otras veces, el ataque fue negado por su mano derecha.

Los siguientes momentos, se pasaron con Misaka gritándole a Touma por haberla dejado plantada sin avisar y exigiendo una explicación de que estaba pasando.

Una vez más, Touma parecía reacio a revelar la existencia de la magia. Sin saberlo, de entre los callejones, una figura vestida con atuendo militar, había apuntado un arma hacia los chicos inconscientes del peligro.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera disparar, una enorme corriente de viento apareció detrás de él, y de la nada, un enorme dragón envistió al soldado, mandándolo a bolar.

Al oír el fuerte ruido, todos dirigieron su atención hacia un lado, viendo a una bestia legendaria arrojar a un hombre vestido de negro. Un segundo después, la criatura se desvaneció, y del callejón, un joven de cabello azul salió.

Había cuatro mucamas escasamente vestidas caminando junto a él, todas sosteniendo una parte de un súper paraguas, evitando que el chico se mojase.

"Hey Kami-yan, ¿qué está pasando?". Preguntó Aogami, luego miró a las enormes alas de luz. "¿Acaso es una especie de linda chica moe poseída por alguna entidad sobrenatural que tienes que rescatar?". Y una vez más, Touma se preguntó si Aogami era en realidad consiente de los secretos de la academia, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia una suposición aleatoria, solo para dar justo en el clavo.

Él todavía recordaba su primer encuentro tras su pérdida de memoria, donde le preguntó si la razón por la que actuaba tan raro, se debía a que el calor le había hecho perder los recuerdos.

En este punto, Touma estaba considerando imposible ocultar de sus amigos la existencia de la magia. Sería más fácil ocultar un elefante en una caja de cartón y colarlo en el pentágono. Después de todo, si a Solid Snake le funcionaba, ¿por qué no a él?

Pero antes de que pudiera elaborar cualquier escusa, Aogami lo cortó nuevamente.

"¿Esto no tendrá que ver con las extrañas habilidades que vi a Tsuchimikado hacer hace tiempo?".

Mirando a todos, decidió que por el bien de todos, debía decir la verdad. Además, si no detenían al ángel, probablemente no importaría después de todo.

Y así, Touma les resumió a los dos Levels 5 la existencia de la magia.

Ambos demostraron rostros de sorpresa, a pesar de que Aogami no estaba tan conmocionado como Misaka.

Por supuesto, ambos fueron un tanto reacios a creer en las palabras de su amigo, hasta que Caren y Shirou realizo un par de trucos simples. Pero aun asi, Misaka seguía pensando que solo se trataba de habilidades esper.

Entonces, Misaki tomó la palabra, alegando por las afirmaciones de Kamijou, e incluso les explico lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Al oír lo que había ocurrido, Misaka sintió como si nitrógeno líquido hubiese sido inyectado en sus venas. Last Order, una de sus hermanas y la administradora de la red, había sido probablemente secuestrada por algún grupo desconocido, y ahora Accelerator estaba en busca de ellos para recuperarla.

Decidiendo que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, Shirou les dijo que debían organizarse. Dándole a Index una descripción de Vento y sus acciones, logro deducir que estaba usando un hechizo llamado "**Castigo Divino**", con el cual dejaba inconsciente a cualquiera que sintiese hostilidad hacia ella.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los grimorios decía algo similar a lo que le ocurría a Kazakiri.

Fue Touma quien se dio cuenta de que ya que Kazakiri pertenecía al lado de la ciencia, probablemente, sería algo relacionado. Y teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos, solo había una respuesta.

Last Order.

Cuando les explicó la teoría a sus compañeros, todos acordaron que era posible, dado su escaso conocimiento de la ciencia. Al final, fue Misaka quien confirmó que era posible, ya que durante el verano, se había enfrentado a una criatura monstruosa formada por AIM, que tenía una aureola.

Según ella, ese monstruo había sido formado a partir de la mente de cientos de espers, y que la creadora del sistema, se había basado en la red MISAKA. Seguramente, en este momento, el responsable estaba utilizando a las clones de la Railgun para crear a ese ángel, y necesitaban de Last Order para controlarlo.

Esto hacia que el rescate de la administradora de la red también fuese una prioridad. Ya que de lo contrario, solo podrían crear a otro ángel.

Index les informó que sería capaz de rastrear el origen de la señal enviada por la mini-pelo-corto, haciendo que Misaka le frunciera el seño por no usar su nombre.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería dividirse en dos grupos, uno iría tras Vento y Kazakiri, mientras que el otro iría tras Last Order y detendría lo que sea que estaba haciendo que el ángel se manifestase.

Justo cuando Touma estaba por sugerir que Misaka acompañase a Misaki a los jardines, esta levantó la mano para detenerlo, sabiendo ya lo que iba decir.

"Todavía está vigente el juego de castigo. Iré con tigo, quieras o no". Mirando a Misaki, estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía regresar por si misma los dormitorios, cuando una camioneta negra se detuvo cerca de ellos. De ella, salieron un grupo de los soldados negros que había capturado a Last Order.

Antes de que pudiesen apuntar con sus armas, 4 toros aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos, y trataron de envestirlos.

"Adelántense". Habló Aogami, quien aparentemente había interceptado a los Hound Dogs. "Yo me haré cargo de estas molestias". Y con un rápido. "Buena suerte Kami-yan". El sexto Level 5 se fue a enfrentar a los soldados.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que su amigo les había dado, los seis se dirigieron a sus respectivos objetivos. Caren e Index hacia la ubicación de Last Order, y Shirou, Touma, Misaki y Mikoto, hacia el ángel y Kazakiri.

**Escena Break**

Al llegar, se encontraron con una escena de devastación. Un cráter de 50 metros había aparecido en el centro de la ciudad. En medio del cráter se encontraba una chica con el cabello castaño y un uniforme escolar de invierno, llevaba anteojos y tenía una cola de caballo a un lado de su cabeza.

Además de tener enormes alas de luz brotando de su espalda, una aureola errática sobre su cabeza, y una expresión desagradable en el rostro, con los ojos desenfocados en la parte posterior, y su lengua colgando.

En el momento en que vieron esto, Touma apretó el puño y lo estrelló contra el piso en frustración. No sabía que iba a encontrar cuando viera a Kazakiri, pero fuera lo que fuera, definitivamente no esperaba esto.

"Así que también están aquí". Se escuchó decir a una voz de mujer detrás de ellos.

Parada al borde del cráter, se encontraba Vento, mirándolos con lo que solo se podría describir como una sonrisa sádica.

Sin perder tiempo, Misaki se apartó del los demás, sabiendo que ella no era capaz de contribuir en la pelea. En verdad, la única razón por la que los había acompañado, se debía a que creía que con su habilidad, seria de algún tipo de ayuda para detener la influencia del Castigo divino sobre Misaka. Y funcionaba en cierta medida, ayudado también por las propias habilidades de la número 3, habilidades que también le impedían a otros psíquicos entrar en su mente. Pero dado que la magia parecía trabajar en reglas distintas, las ventajas normales que ambas tenían en contra de ataques mentales, parecía no ser tan efectivas como deberían.

Ella vio como ninguno parecía moverse, solo estando allí, midiéndose entre sí.

De repente, Vento se movió, lanzando varias esferas de aire comprimido a alta velocidad hacia los tres que ya se habían movido para esquivarlo.

Habían pensado en una estrategia de ataque de tres frentes, suponiendo que Vento sería incapaz de ponerse al día con los tres.

Esa suposición parecía ser ligeramente errónea. Desde cierta distancia, Misaka le lanzaba rallos, que dicho sea de paso eran más débiles de lo que deberían. Esto obviamente, era un claro signo de que gran parte de sus habilidades, era desviada a la constante pelea para mantener a ralla al Castigo Divino, incluso con la asistencia de Misaki.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Touma como Shirou intentaban atacarla por los lados, uno con su famosa mano derecha, mientras que el otro había creado un par de espadas en blanco y negro.

Ninguno de los tres tuvo éxito. Con un golpe fuerte de su masa, Vento creó una explosión a su alrededor que mantuvo a ralla a los dos chicos, y solo esquivó los ataques de Mikoto, mientras le respondía el fuego con sus propios disparos.

Luego de un par de repeticiones con resultados similares, Vento decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes, enviando un poderoso ataque hacia un joven que yacía inconsciente entre los escombros.

Afortunadamente, Mikoto se dio cuenta de esto a tiempo, y logro erigir una pared de arena de hierro para detener el ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Vento repitió su ataque, solo que esta vez fue en dirección de Misaki.

Ella solo logró salvarse, debido a su agilidad y buena suerte. Sinceramente, en estos momentos, ella era solo una carga. Pero aun así, era menos carga que el resto de las personas inconscientes a su alrededor, quienes eran simples blancos fáciles para Vento.

Fue cuando se le ocurrió un plan.

Sabía que los otros dos serian incapaces de pelear tranquilamente, mientras hubiese inocentes a su alrededor.

Así que debía despejar el área. Rápidamente se acercó a la electro master, y le explicó su plan, ya que la necesitaba para que la cubriese mientras trabajaba.

Mikoto había pensado en un primer momento que Misaki solo estaba siendo una carga para el equipo, pero después de escuchar su plan, cambió de opinión. Con un grito, le dijo a los dos muchachos, que ella se iba a encargar de proteger a Misaki y los civiles, mientras ellos dos peleaban contra la maga.

En un principio, Mikoto intentó usar su arena de hierro para ayudar en el transporte. Pero cuando lo intentó, la arena se levantó erra ticamente, antes de desplomarse inmóvil. Por su parte, Mikoto estaba teniendo un buen dolor de cabeza a causa de su fallido intento.

Misaki supuso que el castigo divino, era algo más que un ataque mental, lo que explicaba por qué sus poderes no eran completamente eficaces en su contra.

Resignándose a mover manualmente los cuerpos inconscientes de los civiles, las dos Level 5 se apresuraron a sacarlos de las cercanías.

En cuanto habían logrado arrastrar a uno fuera, Mikoto había extendido un campo electromagnético alrededor de ambas con el fin de interferir con el hechizo de Vento.

La medida solo había ayudado un poco. Sin embargo era más que suficiente para que Misaki ejecutase su plan.

Colocando ambas manos sobre el hombre que habían sacado de la zona de conflicto, concentró la parte de su poder que no estaba siendo usada en defenderse de la influencia de Vento.

Con mucho esfuerzo y terminando con un dolor leve en su cabeza, logró despertar al hombre.

Realmente, no lo había despertado en realidad, en su lugar, el hombre se encontraba en un estado que se podría definir como sonámbulo. Lo inusual, era que Misaki había implantado en su mente el comando de dirigirse a un lugar seguro, antes de colapsar nuevamente.

Comprobando que su plan había tenido éxito, empezó a repetir el proceso, confiando en Misaka para que le cuidara la espalda.

Mientras Misaki se aseguraba de que las personas inocentes fueran trasladadas a un lugar seguro, ella se la había pasado todo el tiempo, manteniendo su mirada en Vento, asegurándose que no intentase un ataque furtivo.

Esto, inevitablemente, había dado como resultado el que estuviese mirando la pelea de los chicos.

Mientras la miembro del asiento a la derecha de dios mantenía a Emiya a distancia con sus ataques de viento, se aseguraba que Kamijou estuviera a una distancia adecuada con la cual pudiese atacarlo con su masa, ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que cualquier cosa mágica que le lanzase, solo terminaría siendo destruida por su mano, a diferencia de un arma real.

Shirou comenzaba a frustrarse. Si bien, él era capaz de causar mucho daño a distancia, ya sea disparando un Noble Phantasm, o haciendo llover espadas, ambas de estas habilidades requerían de demasiado tiempo para ser efectivos en contra de un enemigo que podía atacar con tanta velocidad como esta maga. Además de que todavía no estaba seguro de que podría pasar si seguía usando magia, teniendo en cuenta lo extraño que se había vuelto el mana desde la aparición del ángel, mas teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en la zona cero de la anomalía.

Había intentado cambiar de posiciones con Kamijou, pero cada vez que hacía un movimiento en esa dirección, otro proyectil de viento aparecía para cortarle el camino.

Con un estruendo, otra de sus espadas se había roto. Hasta el momento, había usado dos juegos de Kanshou y Bakuya, contando a este ultimo.

Por alguna razón, sus proyecciones se habían vuelto más frágiles de lo que debían. No estaba seguro si esto se debía a que su mente estaba siendo atacada por el castigo divino de Vento, impidiéndole concentrarse correctamente a la hora de su creación, o era un efecto secundario de la presencia del ángel.

De todas formas, esto se estaba complicando demasiado. En una jugada desesperada, esquivó otro proyectil, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Vento y Kamijou, esperando que su refuerzo fuera suficiente para protegerlo de los ataques.

No lo fue.

Shirou sintió sus costillas agrietarse tras el impacto de una esfera de viento desde su derecha, haciendo que callera a un lado. Fue cuando la inspiración lo golpeó.

Dando otro salto hacia atrás para no quedar aplastado por el viento que descendía. Le grito a Kamijou que separara las piernas.

Confiando en su compañero, Touma izo exactamente lo que se le pidió, justo a tiempo para ver algo de color negro, rozar peligrosamente sus partes intimas, solo para arquearse hacia arriba un segundo después, golpeando la maza de Vento cerca de sus dedos, haciendo que bajara la guardia.

Al parecer, Emiya había lanzado una de sus espadas por encima de ellos, haciendo que el efecto de magnetismo del que les había hablado afectara al curso de la otra, haciendo que se elevara.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Touma estuvo a punto de golpearla, cuando de repente, la cadena que colgaba de su lengua se enredo alrededor del mango de la maza y la levantó de un tirón.

Al instante, un pequeño tornado envolvió a Touma, mandándolo a bolar barios metros hacia atrás.

Justo cuando se estaba levantando, Vento concentró una gran cantidad de viento en una enorme esfera que fue comprimida, antes de ser arrojada como un tornado horizontal hacia adelante. El ataque fue demasiado rápido para que Touma pudiese interceptarlo.

Shirou por otra parte, estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con seres mucho más rápidos que él, y gracias al refuerzo de su cuerpo, pudo ver que el ataque no se dirigía a ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, iba dirigido hacia las dos chicas de Tokiwadai.

Rápidamente, Shirou intentó trazar el escudo de Ajax para protegerlas, pero antes de poder siquiera decir su aria de proyección, comenzó a tener un ataque de toz con sangre.

Afortunadamente, Misaka había prestado la suficiente atención como para reaccionar en consecuencia al ataque.

Usando tanta fuerza como podía sin quedarse desmayada, lanzó un rallo hacia el tornado, logrando detenerlo. Sin embargo, el ataque que había usado, había sido mucho más débil de lo que debería haber sido, y le había cansado mucho. Si tuviese que ser crítica con sigo misma, se sentía como si fuese de Level 4 nuevamente.

Preocupándose por su amigo, Touma le pregunto a Shirou si se encontraba bien.

El no lo era, y aparentemente, no era el único. Vento también había comenzado a toser.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse de un color muy feo. Lo que más le molestaba, era que a causa del ángel, sus ya escasas habilidades mágicas se veían aun mas mermadas.

Intentando tomar ventaja del ataque de tos de Vento, Shirou Trazo un arco y una flecha que tenía una serie de runas grabadas. Casi entra en otro ataque de tos a causa de esto, sin embargo logro abstenerse el tiempo suficiente para murmurarle algo a Touma.

Viendo que sus enemigos se habían recuperado, Vento se preparó para lanzarles otro de esos tornados, cuando se dio cuenta del arma en manos del peliblanco.

En verdad, había pensado mejor del chico, pero el usar un arma que se veía tan influida por el viento como una flecha, solo parecía un error de novato.

Preparándose para crear una corriente de viento que terminaría devolviendo el proyectil a su propietario, con el triple de su velocidad de salida, se vio sorprendido cuando la flecha explotó a medio camino, generando un enorme destello de luz que la cegó por unos instantes.

Esos instantes, eran todo lo que Touma necesitaba para acercarse lo suficiente a Vento como para golpearla.

Sorprendida por la repentina aparición del pelinegro y todavía con la visión ligeramente borrosa, Vento solo alcanzó a balancear su masa.

Touma fue capaz de esquivar el arma contundente con relativa facilidad, agachándose y propinándole un buen puñetazo en el estomago a su adversaria. Desafortunadamente, no pareció suficiente como para vencerla, por lo que dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, evitando otro intento por la maza para aplastarlo.

El plan de Emiya había sido bastante efectivo. La flecha no tenía la intención de darle a Vento. En su lugar, iba a explotar a causa de las runas grabadas en su superficie, causando un enorme destello que segaría a la mujer de amarillo, dándole a Touma la oportunidad de atacar.

Justo cuando estaban por repetir la acción, tanto Vento como Shirou comenzaron a toser nuevamente.

Esto se había vuelto oficialmente molesto. Gruñendo en frustración, Shirou le preguntó a Touma si no había una manera de detener temporalmente al ángel para que pudiesen encargarse de Vento en paz.

Pensando rápidamente, Touma solo fue capaz de pensar en usar su mano derecha para destruir a Kazakiri. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa. Kazakiri estaba formada por los campos AIM de la ciudad, por lo que si entraba en contacto con la mano de…

"Un minuto". Pensó Touma furiosamente. "¿Campos AIM?".

Pidiéndole a su compañero que le cubriese por unos segundos, Touma se acercó a Mikoto para hablar con ella.

Rápidamente, le pidió que le explicase eso de un monstruo que se había enfrentado durante el verano.

Tras la corta explicación, le pidió que le dijese todo lo que sabía acerca de la red MISAKA.

Una vez que termino las explicaciones, Kamijou combino estos datos con la información que ya poseía de Kazakiri, gracias a Komoe-sensei.

Era lo mejor que se le ocurría, a pesar de que parecía poco factible.

Viendo a su amigo pelear, aprovecho otro intervalo por toz, para decirle lo que había descubierto.

Ya que Kazakiri estaba formada por los campos AIM de toda la ciudad, era de suponerse que también estuviese formada por los de las clones de Misaka y subsecuentemente, a la red MISAKA mediante la cual, estaban forzando la manifestación del ángel.

Por lo tanto, solo debían sacarla del rango de recepción de la red. Es decir, sacarla de la ciudad.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Shirou parecía mucho más sereno de lo que Touma esperaba.

Mirando detenidamente a Vento, Shirou habló en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que la mujer escuchara con claridad lo que tenía que decir.

"Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente!". Gritó. "He oído que los magos de por aquí, tienen un nombre mágico, ¿me equivoco? Pues bien, yo no poseo una, pero muchos me llaman, Emiya Shirou el Asesino Mago segundo". Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Y ahora que nos hemos presentado correctamente, que tal si te muestro no solo mi mejor hechizo, sino también la razón por la cual me nombraron Level 6".

Esto, llamó la atención de todos.

Por un lado, tanto Vento como Touma estaban intrigados por las palabras del alvino. En otro lado, Misaki comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

Y totalmente desconcertada, Misaka Mikoto se quedó con la boca abierta al descubrir finalmente la identidad del misterioso Level 6.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, Shirou comenzó a hablar.

"**I am the bone of my sword. **

**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. **

**I have created over a thousand blades. **

**Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain. **

**Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. **

**I have no regrets. This is my only path. **

**My whole life was **

**Unlimited Blade Works.**"

**Fin del Capítulo 17**


	19. Vientos en Calma

**Notas del Autor:** Estoyyy Baaaaack. Eh vuelto de mis vacaciones recargado con toda la energía para continuar dándoles capítulos.

Me divertí en mis vacasiones. No hay nada como las Playas de Brasil. Para los que no lo sepan. Si, todo en Brasil es grande. Y me refiero a todo.

Obviamente, estoy ablando de la comida. Dios, cada plato en un restaurante era suficiente para dos personas o tres que coman medianamente.

Tengo que ponerme a hacer ejercicios. Estoy gordo TT_TT snif. snif.

De todas manera. Ya saven como los japoneses suelen hacer viajes por cada maldita cosa. Haora los entiendo un poco. Tenia un caso leve de bloqueo del escritor, pero durante mis vacasiones escrivi como un loco. Actualemte estoy empezando el capi 25. Vin por mi y por ustedes.

De todas formas

*Spoiler Alert*

Se que los deje con un orrible Cliffanger en el ultimo capi. Además, se que les promenti que publicaría otro antes de irme, pero no me sentía realmente con la inspiración como para corregir los herrores y publicarlo.

Y me tarde otra semana ams, porque me quede una semana extra en Brasil (Capao Novo) creo que se escribe asi.

En cauanto a este capi. Originalmente iva a ser mas largo, pero al final me di cuenta de que terminaría siendo de alrededor de 30 o 40 paginas, asi que tuve que cortarlo.

Haora son 3 capitulos separados, con este poniéndole fin al acro de Vento, seguido por un mini arco donde se introduce el nuevo argumento y nos alegamos mas de Cannon. Claro que muchos de los eventos del Toaruverse continuaran como siempre, pero el caos se desatara proto como no tienen idea.

En el capi, doy una pequeña explicasion sobre el poder de Touma, desde el punto de vista del Nassuverse. Pronto indagare mas, dando a entender el verdadero alcance de Touma. Además, esperen la aparición de gente inesperada mas adelante.

No tengo mas que decir, si que sin mas preámbulos.

Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 18: Vientos en Calma**

"**I am the bone of my sword. **(Yo soy el hueso de mi espada.)". Era su origen y su elemento, era él en toda regla.

"**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.** (Acero es mi cuerpo, y fuego es mi sangre.)". Él era fuerte, debía serlo para cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe. Pero el camino para alcanzar ese sueño, era sumamente difícil y doloroso, casi como si hubiese fuego en sus venas. Pero estaba bien, después de todo, él había nacido en el fuego.

"**I have created over a thousand blades. **(He creado más de mil espadas.)". Era más que la simple creación de armas, él mismo era un arma. Una espada.

"**Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain.** (Inconsciente de la perdida, ni consiente de la ganancia.)". No era que no quería reconocer los sacrificios hechos, ni las recompensas obtenidas. Pero al final, no importaban. Porque aunque salvara a miles de vidas, siempre había un costo que pagar. Y aunque las salvase, tarde o temprano, el siclo se repetiría. Simplemente, era más fácil ignorarlos a ambos.

"**Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. **(Soportando el dolor para crear armas, esperando a la llegada de alguien.)". El dolor siempre había sido una parte de su existencia. Desde sus inicios entre el fuego de Fuyuki, durante sus estudios independientes como magos, y durante sus batallas más adelante en su vida. El dolor siempre había estado presente, pero no siempre de forma física. La muerte de Sakura, el descubrimiento de la identidad de Ilya, su separación de Rin. Por mucho que le doliese, al final, eran necesarios para templarlo, para que se convirtiese en la espada que debía ser. Pero de que servía una espada que no podía ser empuñada. Así, el esperaba, al igual que la espada de la piedra, inmóvil, esperando a alguien que la empuñase, esperando a una razón para ser usada, un propósito.

"**I have no regrets. This is my only path. **(No me arrepiento, este es mi único camino.)". Pero, él no sería como su otro yo, él no sería como EMIYA. EMIYA se había rendido, se había arrepentido y había deseado tirar todo por lo que había vivido, todo por lo que había creído. Era lo mismo que decir que todos los sacrificios de las personas que estuvieron con él y las que tuvieron que abandonarlo, fueron en vano. Él sería diferente. Si, el camino era difícil, pero lo iba a recorrer de todos modos, porque él creía en ese camino, sin importar que fuera imposible, él seguiría hacia adelante.

"**My whole life was… **(Mi vida entera ha sido…)". Esto, era más que un hechizo o un aria para su taumaturgia. Esto era una descripción de sí mismo, de su vida, y de sus ideales. Esta, era la expresión máxima de la persona conocida como Emiya Shirou. Esto era…

"**Unlimited Blade Works**".

Y de Shirou Emiya, fuego estalló a su alrededor.

El mundo gritó, se estremeció y finalmente, cambió.

Por donde el fuego cruzaba, la realidad era reescrita. En lugar de quemar, este fuego frio, convirtió a la ciudad en un campo árido, casi como si un enorme fuego hubiese quemado todo, dejando nada más que una tierra estéril. El cielo obscuro de la noche se transformó en un atardecer que jamás terminaría, o un amanecer que jamás llegaría. La promesa de un sueño por realizarse, y la declaración de que dicho sueño jamás podría realizarse.

Flotando perezosamente en el cielo de color naranja, cientos de engranes gigantes conectados entre si, algunos oxidados y girando perezosamente, algunos en mejor estado y moviéndose a un ritmo mejor, pero casi ninguno conectado entre sí. Un reflejo de las relaciones con otras personas, y la interacción que poseían.

Pero lo más impactante de todo, eran los cientos y miles de espadas, clavadas a la ancho y largo de esta llanura desierta, abarcando la totalidad de este mundo retorcido de espadas.

Y parado en el centro de una colina, proclamándose a sí mismo como el origen y principio de este mundo, se encontraba Emiya Shirou.

Ninguno de los presentes era capaz de hablar, la imagen frente a ellos era simplemente increíble.

"¿Q…Qué demonios es esto?". Preguntó Vento, mirando a su alrededor desconcertada, sin saber que se estaba haciendo eco de las mismas preguntas que los demás.

Shirou proclamó con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro. "De donde vengo, lo llamamos Reality Marbel (Realidad de mármol o Esfera de realidad), aunque aquí, suelen llamarlo Personal Reality (Realidad Personal). Es mi propia percepción del mundo, mi mente, reescribiendo las leyes del mundo, Unlimited Blade Works. Un mundo hecho unicamente de espadas. Aquí yacen las armas legendarias, todas ellas, portada por los héroes y villanos, grandes y pequeños a través de la historia. Esta es mi alma, hecha realidad. Por favor, se delicada al caminar sobre ella".

Una vez más, nadie dijo nada, impactado por la proclamación increíble del único Level 6 del mundo.

Sin previo aviso, Shirou trazó otro par de espadas, estas más largas que Kanshou y Bakuya, y arremetió contra Vento.

**Escena Break**

Externamente, Alister Crowley no mostro ningún cambio en su expresión. Internamente, estaba frunciendo el seño. Hace solo unos instantes, se encontraba siguiendo los acontecimientos alrededor de la ciudad. Entre todos, los más interesantes, eran los que involucraban al número 1 de los Level 5, al Leve Imagine Breaker.

Sin embargo, el Level 6, Emiya Shirou, desplego su Realidad personal, impidiéndole continuar con su vigilancia, y cortando el sistema de defensa de FUZE Kazakiri.

En una de las pantallas, donde debería estar mostrándose la imagen de sincronización de Kazakiri con Last Order, se encontraba una leyenda de: Señal Perdida, que probablemente se estaba repitiendo dentro de la mente de Kazakiri y la clon 20001.

Las cosas parecían comenzar a salirse le la línea que Alister había trazado tan cuidadosamente. Incluyendo con las constantes desapariciones de personas desde hace un tiempo y el intruso que podía escapar a su sistema de detección, eran todos indicativos de que ciertos ajustes debían ser realizados.

En otra pantalla, apareció una imagen de un teléfono y se escuchó un tono de marcado. Esperando un par de segundos a que la persona del otro lado contestara, finalmente se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Alister?".

"Al parecer, las cosas parecen haberse complicado un poco. Vamos a adelantar un poco nuestro itinerario. Daremos comienzo al proyecto antes de lo planeado". Dijo la voz monótona del director general.

Luego de una corta pausa, la voz burlona de la mujer se dio a conocer. "Parece que tu jueguito de dios se está complicando". Ignorando las burlas de la mujer, Alister permaneció en silencio. "Bien, voy a reunir al resto. Dime, ¿debo esperar a que terminen lo que están haciendo, o debo adelantarme?".

"Espera a que terminen, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para adquirir nuevos datos". Y con eso, la llamada se cortó, y la atención del director general, regresó a las pantallas flotantes frente a él.

**Escena Break**

Shokuhou Misaki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. "Así que por esto fue nombrado Level 6".

Una realidad personal era lo que le permitía a los espers usar poderes. Básicamente, era creer en algo con tanta fuerza que finalmente sucedería. En realidad, era mucho mas complejo que eso, pero esa era la idea general.

Sin embargo, este muchacho había hecho algo más allá de lo imaginado. En lugar de creer en algo con la suficiente fuerza como para que pudiera doblar las leyes del mundo, simplemente doblo él mundo para que lo que el creía fuera lo natural.

"Él había reescrito la realidad, en base a su realidad personal". Dijo en voz alta. La magnitud de lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, era increíble.

"¡Espera!". Gritó una igualmente atónita Misaka Mikoto. "¿Quieres decir que esto es su realidad personal?". Dijo, haciendo enormes gestos a su alrededor.

Tanto ella como Kamijou se la quedaron mirando en el asombro. De repente, los ojos de la railgun le brillaron como estrellas. "¿Quieres decir que si alcanzo el nivel 6, podre crear un mundo como un valle lleno de rayos, o una montaña rodeada por nubes de tormenta?. O… o… un lugar donde solo sea el cielo en una tormenta y cientos de relámpagos moviéndose de un lugar a otro?". Preguntó, desbordándose de emoción.

Parpadeando en la sorpresa, Misaki pensó en decirle que este no era el mejor momento para estar preguntando ese tipo de cosas, pero lo descartó, sabiendo ya lo hiperactiva que se podía poner la chica de pelo corto, cuando se emocionaba demasiado.

"¿Pero?". Empezó Kamijou. "No entiendo por que izo esto".

Con un simple gesto con la cabeza, Misaki les indicó a los dos que mirasen hacia la chica llamada Kazakiri.

Al verla, ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que las alas habían desaparecido, pero aun se encontraba en trance, ya que de cierta manera, seguía conectada a la red Misaka, pero a la vez, no podía encontrar la señal.

Al verla, Touma entendió lo que Emiya intentaba hacer. Dentro de su Personal Rality, Kazakiri no podía conectarse a la red MISAKA, por lo que no podría generar esa interferencia con el mana que causaba problemas a los usuarios de magia.

Luego, hiso una pausa. "Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso en inglés que dijo? Puedo imaginarme de que se trataba de una especie de conjuro o algo por el estilo, ¿Pero qué era?". Preguntó a las chicas.

Ambas, lo miraron con caras de incredulidad.

"¿Qué acaso no le entendiste? Eso era inglés vacico". Preguntó Misaki.

"¿Es que acaso no tienen clases de inglés en tu escuela?". Dijo Mikoto.

Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, Touma les dijo que estaba tomando clases de inglés por celular, y que ya se encontraba en el nivel 3.

"Eso es para primaria, tonto!". Respondió aireadamente Mikoto. Por su parte, Misaki no dijo nada, pero desvió la mirada.

Deprimiéndose seriamente por los golpes dados a su inteligencia, Touma estaba a punto de dar una escusa o algo parecido... Cuando de repente, su mano izquierda comenzó a arder y doler como si estuviesen usados muchos guantes de una talla menor, al punto que comenzaban a cortarle la circulación.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de su amigo, Shirou se alejó del conflicto y se acercó al chico de cabello negro, que agarraba su mano en clara agonía.

"¿Estás bien Kamijou?". Preguntó, a pesar de que su mirada jamás vaciló de la mujer de la iglesia.

Respirando más fuerte de lo usual, Touma le explicó que su mano comenzó a doler y arder de repente sin ninguna razón.

Perdonándole una mirada, Shirou pensó en las posibles razones por las cuales podría estar ocurriendo esto. Al final, llegó a una teoría.

En su mundo natal, la conciencia del mundo, Gaia, era la que se encargaba de destruir cualquier cosa fuera del sistema natural, al igual que la magia. Cuando un mago creaba algún misterio, se realizaba una lucha entre él y el mundo por la existencia de dicho milagro. El mago mantenía la existencia mediante el suministro de prana, y Gaia intentaba destruir la existencia, mediante la supresión de la irregularidad en la realidad.

Desde que llegó a este mundo, se había dado cuenta de que todas sus proyecciones eran más fáciles de realizar y sostener. En un principio no pensó demasiado en ello. Supuso que la respuesta más acertada, seria que el planeta no había despertado en su totalidad en esta realidad, haciendo que el acto de realizar taumaturgia fuese mucho más sencillo.

Luego de conocer a Kamijou y sus habilidades, llegó a una teoría acerca de sus poderes, a pesar de que no tenia forma de comprobarlo todavía.

Su mano funcionaba como una especia de corrector, eliminando cualquier tipo de irregularidad, al igual que Gaia en su mundo de origen.

Esta teoría era respaldada por el hecho de que a pesar de que la mayoría de su magia era mucho más fácil de hacer, el sostener su realidad de mármol, estaba resultando sumamente complicado en comparación.

Lo más probable, era que al estar Touma dentro de su esfera de realidad, su mano estaba intentando borrarla, al igual que lo haría con cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural. Pero debido al poder y magnitud de la taumaturgia, la mano derecha de Kamijou se encontraba luchando por lograr su objetivo.

Pensando rápidamente, la pidió a Touma que tocara una de sus espadas con su mano.

Dándole una mirada confusa, Touma obedeció y se sorprendió cuando el arma no se desvaneció ni se escuchó el característico ruido de cristales rompiéndose.

Rápidamente le explicó su teoría a los tres espers. Aparentemente, dado que la mano de Touma se estaba centrando completamente en borrar la realidad personal de Shirou, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Esto le dio una idea al peliblanco. En otro destello de luz, una lanza de color rojo apareció en sus manos, y se la dio a Touma.

La lanza era Gae Dearg, la rosa roja del exorcismo. Una lanza con capacidades similares a las de la mano derecha de Touma, la capacidad para afectar la magia.

"Usa esta arma y consígueme algo de tiempo. Voy a probar un par de hechizos". Dijo Shirou.

Intentando ignorar el dolor en su mano, Touma agarró la lanza con fuerza y se abalanzo hacia Vento.

**Escena Break**

En las calles de la ciudad, un joven de cabello azul, se encontraba enfrentándose a un grupo de soldados armados.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que los combatía, era un poco … inusual.

Los soldados estaban siendo derrotados por un grupo de mujeres vestidas con trajes de sirvientas, blandiendo diferentes armas. Desde el Daihaseisai, casi todos eran capases de reconocer este movimiento. Estas eran las meidos ninjas pertenecientes al sexto Level 5.

Mientras otro de los Hound Dogs era arrojado alrededor por una niña de medio metro con el cabello rubio en rulado y un enorme moño rojo en su cabeza, las enormes alas a la distancia, fueron absorbidas por lo que parecía ser una enorme bola de fuego, antes de desaparecer junto con las alas.

Devido a que se había distraído por el extraño espectáculo, uno de los Hound Dogs intentó dispararle por la espalda, cuando…

"¡Punch Increíble!".

De la nada, el hombre armado fue bolado de sus pies por lo que parecía ser una enorme distorsión de AIM.

"Tenga cuidado por su espalda. Capitán". Se escuchó decir a un joven de cabello negro puntiagudo con una cinta blanca alrededor de su cabeza.

Al verlo, el maestro de las ilusiones sonrió. "Es bueno verte Sogiita-kun".

Por un segundo ambos se miraron, hasta que de repente. "Disculpe capitán, pero ¿de dónde saco ese paraguas lleno de agallas!?". Pregunto el miembro semi-oficial de la Delta Force.

Por un momento, Aogami solo se le quedó mirando, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados. "Uh? Me lo imaginé". Dijo simplemente.

De la nada, una explosión que no estaría fuera del lugar en una serie sentai, apareció detrás de Sogiita, cuando declaro en voz alta. "¡Sus agallas son tan grandes que pueden crear cosas de la nada!".

Al oírlo, Aogami estallo en risas y le dio una palmada en la espalda a al séptimo Leevel 5.

"Dígame capitán, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está ocurriendo?". Preguntó al sexto Level 5.

Aogami simplemente sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el lugar en el que habían estado las extrañas alas hace solo unos instantes. "Para serte franco, Sogiita-kun, no estoy seguro". Regresando su mirada al otro Level 5, continúo. "Pero no te preocupes, Kami-yan y Emi-yan se están encargando de ello".

Los ojos de Sogiita comenzaron a brillar, al escuchar sobre el que él consideraba la persona con mas agallas en la Delta Force. "¿Quiere decir que Kamijou-sempai está enfrentándose a los enemigos con todas sus agallas!. ¡Eso solo demuestra que tantas agallas se tiene que tener para formar parte de la Delta Force!". Gritó exaltado, al mismo tiempo que una explosión aparecía nuevamente detrás de él.

Aogami simplemente levantó una ceja al escuchar el honorifico "sempai", pero lo descartó como otra de las peculiaridades del chico. Después de todo, él no era nadie para hablar de comportamientos peculiares.

Antes de que pudiesen continuar con la conversación, otra de las camionetas negras con los Hound Dogs se detuvo frente a ellos. Con un vago gesto con la mano, las criadas se desvanecieron, y en su lugar, un muro de hierro de 30 cm de espesor se manifestó frente a los dos Levels 5, separándolos de los hombres armados. Sin embargo, esta no era una táctica defensiva.

Con una simple mirada a su compañero, Sogiita desató otro Punch Increíble hacia la pared de metal frente a él.

Dado que la pared también estaba hecha de AIM, al igual que el Punch Increíble de Attack Crash, terminó impulsándola hacia adelante, para que se terminase estrellando con la camioneta, lanzándola a varios metros y dejando a todos sus ocupantes fuera de combate.

Acercándose a otro de los caídos, Aogami tomó su comunicador y trato de sintonizar alguna transmisión, para averiguar que rallos estaba pasando. No le tomó mucho para captar la un par de señales.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y le ordeno a Sogiita ir en una dirección. Al instante, el chico comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre demostrar sus agallas y que era digno de formar parte de la Delta Force, antes de salir corriendo.

En verdad, la razón por la que Aogami lo había alejado, era que a pesar de todo, el chico todavía era muy inocente, especialmente con esa mentalidad de héroe shonen, pensando que se podría solucionar todo con el suficiente esfuerzo.

Él no quería que ese chico viera lo que estaba por ver.

Una de las transmisiones, solo indicaban la posición de un grupo. La otra, era un pedido de ayuda, informando que varios de sus compañeros ya habían caído.

Quitándose el auricular del oído, se dirigió a un par de cuadras, esperando ver una escena de carnicería, y probablemente, a un esper loco homicida.

No fue decepcionado al llegar.

Todos los hombres con traje de soldados yacían en el suelo, en un pequeño charco de color carmesí. Pero, extrañamente, no había nadie a su alrededor para atribuírsele esta matanza.

Caminando cautelosamente hacia uno de los cuerpos, intentó encontrar el pulso en su cuello.

No lo encontró. Lo que si encontró, fue una gran cantidad de sangre. Frunciendo el seño ligeramente, se acercó a otro cadáver para confirmar algo.

Efectivamente, también tenía el cuello cubierto de sangre. Meditando por un segundo, pensó que ya que los magos parecían ser reales, tal vez los vampiros eran igual.

Por supuesto, el pensar en vampiros, le hiso pensar en cierta serie de televisión donde casaban vampiros, y lo sexi que era la protagonista rubia, y lo aun más sexy que era su hermana en la serie quien era en realidad una especie de llave mística en forma humana o algo así.

Sus cavilaciones pervertidas fueron interrumpidas por un ligero sollozo femenino, proveniente de los callejones.

Preguntando si había alguien allí, se acercó con cautela, en caso de que resultase ser una emboscada. Al hacerlo, alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser una silueta vagamente femenina en un uniforme de marinero doblar la esquina, adentrándose más en el callejón.

Sin dudar, Aogami se introdujo en el callejón, guiado por la idea de una pobre chica empapada por la lluvia, vistiendo un uniforme de marinero aferrándose a su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, estaba formando una acumulación de AIM, en caso de que debiera responder rápidamente a cualquier agresión.

Pero para su sorpresa, al doblar la esquina, se encontró en un callejón sin salida, con nadie a la vista.

Tal vez en lugar de un vampiro, se trataba de una chica fantasma.

Pensando por unos instantes, sacó su teléfono y llamo a uno de sus más viejos amigos.

Esperemos que no estuviese muy ocupado, todavía recordaba el golpe que le había dado esa ves que lo llamo justo cuando se encontraba en … err … actividades fraternales con Maika.

Por unos segundos, se preocupó ya que no contestaba el teléfono, pero se calmó al escuchar su voz.

"Ne, Aogami-Nya. Este no es el mejor momento para que me hables de tus conquistas en tus galges-Nya". Al oírlo, Agami se dio cuenta del ligero jadeo en el que se encontraba, y teniendo en cuenta de que no podía escuchar la voz de Maika en el fondo y que Tsuchimikado no le había amenazado todavía, llegó a la conclusión más lógica, según él.

"¡Maldita sea hermano! ¡Estás viendo una porno sin mí!". Gritó indignado.

Frustrado, Tsuchimikado solo respondió. "Aogami, no es el momento". Antes de agacharse y esquivar otro ataque por parte del mago enemigo.

Suavizando su expresión, el muchacho de cabello azul, simplemente le dijo. "Tsuchimikado, ya sé la verdad sobre la magia".

Eso casi hace que el agente rubio fuera atravesado por un pico de piedra.

"¿Q…Qué estás diciendo Aogami-Nya? No tengo idea de que estas ablando". Dijo nerviosamente, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Touma por hablar más de lo debido.

"Mira, en este momento yo y el chico Sogiita del que te hable antes estamos peleando contra un grupo de hombres armados que estaban detrás de Kami-yan y el resto, él no sabe sobre la magia, pero Emi-yan, Kami-yan, Caren-chan, la monja-chan que siempre anda con Kami-yan y las dos Level 5 de Tokiwadai me dijeron la verdad. Solo quería saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando".

Meditándolo por un momento, el hibrido mago/Esper, decidió que podía dejar salir algo de información. Además, si las cosas seguían el curso que se suponía, Aogami se vería más involucrado en el futuro.

Resumió lo más que podía la historia, omitiendo casualmente varios puntos y aspectos de la misma.

Le explicó su asociación con los magos y la academia y que actualmente se encontraba peleando contra un invasor, pero que lo tenía bajo control, asegurándole al ilusionista que le develaría más de la verdad en un momento posterior.

Sabiendo que su amigo de pelo rubio era más que capaz de tomar a un par de personas en una pelea, se centro en lo que le quería preguntar.

Al otro lado de la línea, Tsuchimikado abrió mucho los ojos, ante la descripción de su amigo de lo ocurrido con los Hound Dogs.

Lo único que faltaba, una invasión de vampiros. Si las cosas llegaban demasiado lejos, tal vez tendrían que remover el sello de Himegami, para evitar una catástrofe.

Rápidamente le advirtió a su amigo, que si veía a alguien sumamente pálido con ojos rojos, huyera. No se tenía mucha información acerca de los vampiros, por lo que probablemente eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que se especulaba, y no estaba seguro que siquiera un Level 5 podía enfrentarlos directamente.

Mientras se despedía de su amigo para volver a su pelea, el mago desconocido apareció frente a él. Y al mismo tiempo, una camioneta negra perteneciente a los Houn Dogs, se detenía frente a Ilusión Master.

Con una despedida ligera y un deseo de buena suerte para su compañero, ambos miembros de la Delta Force colgaron sus teléfonos y se prepararon para pelear.

**Escena Break**

Al mismo tiempo que la extraña explosión de llamas devoraba las alas de luz en la distancia, un cierto esper de vectores se encontraba en la parte superior de un edificio, a punto de entrar por la ventana para rescatar a una cierta mocosa llamada Last Order.

Por unos instantes, se preguntó que había sido eso, pero al final supuso que el héroe era responsable.

Regresando su atención a su misión actual, revisó nuevamente su arma para asegurarse que estuviese cargada, muy consciente de que solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos en su gargantilla para poder actuar.

Dentro de la oficina, unos pisos más abajo, Kihara Amata estaba mirando con el seño fruncido a la distancia, en el lugar donde las alas de luz habían estado hace solo unos instantes. Él se había estado regocijando en la creación que iba mas allá de la ciencia, cuando de la nada, una enorme esfera de fuego apareció, envolviendo las alas y desapareciendo junto con ellas.

Él ciertamente no sabía que eran esas alas, mas allá del hecho de que estaban conectadas a la chica inconsciente en una mesa a pocos metros de distancia de él. Pero estaba muy seguro de que una explosión incendiaria no debía ser capaz de detenerlas. Por lo que, ¿Qué había sido eso?

Desgraciadamente, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en lo que era, ya que su visión fue obstruida por un Accelerator muy cabreado, descendiendo desde las alturas, solo para estrellarse en la ventana frente a la que se encontraba.

Sin perder tiempo, el esper alvino pateó a uno de los soldados, re-direccionándose hacia el científico y apuntándole con su arma.

Kihara no vaciló en usar a uno de sus subordinados como escudo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los otros soldados pudiese levantar sus armas, Accelerator se movió a varias veces la velocidad normal, y se acercó a uno de ellos, quitando todos los seguros de las granadas de mano que poseía y arrojándolo a una esquina junto con otros dos que también murieron en la explosión siguiente.

Justo cuando se estaba por dirigir al último de ellos, escuchó el clic de un arma a punto de ser disparada.

Mirando a la dirección del sonido, vio que el primer soldado que pateó, no se quedo inconsciente como el había pensado.

Antes de que el Hound Dog pudiese terminar de apuntar su arma, tres cuchillas de plata salieron de su pecho, perforando su corazón.

Esto, sin dudas, desconcertó a todos. Ya que al caer el cuerpo, se pudo ver claramente a una chica de cabello blanco con ropas negras muy reveladoras, junto con la testigo de que Accelerator había rescatado en un principio.

Aprovechando la confusión, el último de los Hound Dogs con vida, intento tomar a Last Order como rehén.

Desgraciadamente, un manto de color rojo se movió a altas velocidades, envolviéndose alrededor de su mano y jalándolo con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo de equilibrio y dejarlo en una posición perfecta para ser golpeado por el arma de Accelerator, la cual terminó destrozándose por la fuerza del impacto.

Sin mirar a las recién llegadas, se giró hacia Kihara con la intención de golpearlo.

Ignorando a los dos combatientes, Index y Caren se acercaron a la joven que descansaba sobre una mesa con electrodos conectados a su cabeza.

"No te preocupes". Dijo la más alta, dirigiéndose a Accelerator. "No planeamos hacerle daño, solo estamos aquí para salvarla igual que tú".

En respuesta, el alvino no dijo nada, solo gruñendo ante lo difícil que era golpear al científico con la cara tatuada.

Dicho científico solo se rió en respuesta y hablo en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que le daba un buen puñetazo al Level 5. "Es Inútil, un par de mocosas como ustedes, no serán capaces de hacer nada".

Las chicas no le habían hecho caso. En su camino hacia este lugar, Caren había demostrado que bajo su ropa normal, llevaba su atuendo de combate. Y tras deshacerse del resto de su ropa, tomo a Index en su espalda y reforzó su cuerpo, para mejorar su velocidad.

Habían discutido la posible forma de contrarrestar el ángel.

Afortunadamente, Caren era una persona sumamente inteligente, por lo que junto con la información de la red Misaka dada previamente por la 3ra Level 5, planearon una forma de encargarse del ángel.

Pero en primer lugar, Index debía corroborar que dicha información fuese correcta.

Cuando se pusieron junto a la clon inconsciente, ella pudo analizarla con facilidad y determinar el curso de acción.

Lo que debían hacer, era deshacerse de la conexión entre Last Order y el campo AIM, para deshacerse del Ángel.

Según Caren-sama, esa enorme explosión de fuego que desapareció las alas, no duraría mucho por lo que debía trabajar con rapidez.

Mientras pensaban en las posibles maneras, la batería de Acceleretor se había acabado.

Pero sorpresivamente, el era capaz de ponerse en pie y continuar peleando.

Cuando Index le explico a su compañera el método de solucionar esto, ella dudó, pero siguió las instrucciones de su amiga, suponiendo que ella sabría mejor, siendo una biblioteca mágica masiva y todo.

Y fue justo a tiempo, ya que en otra explosión de fuego, las alas de luz reaparecieron.

**Escena Break**

Dentro de La esfera de Realidad conocida como Unlimited Blade Works, Kamijou Touma se sintió bastante a gusto con el arma que Emiya le había dado.

Normalmente, él no era del tipo de usuario de armas, pero sin duda, esta lanza roja era mucho más que perfecta para él.

Un arma anti-magia. Era simplemente perfecto para él.

Probablemente lo estaría disfrutando más, si el maldito dolor en su mano no lo estuviese matando.

Afortunadamente, Vento no había esperado las habilidades del arma cuando creó una esfera de viento alrededor suyo para protegerse, permitiéndole a Touma herirla en su costado.

Cuando vio la sangre, casi se detuvo a ver si estaba bien. No había planeado lastimarla de esa manera, pero en este momento no tenía oportunidad de detenerse, especialmente desde que Vento había entrado en una furia loca a causa de haber sido herida. Él había intentado preguntarle por que odiaba tanto a la ciencia, para averiguar sus motivos. Pero en este estado, lo único que salía de su boca, eran promesas de asesinato sangriento.

Actualmente, se encontraba a cierta distancia de la mujer, cortando cualquiera de sus ataques con su lanza, no queriendo acercarse a ella, en el temor de herirla nuevamente.

De pronto, una daga negra se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que gritase de dolor.

Al mirar a su derecha, se dio cuenta de que el que había lanzado el arma, había sido Emiya.

Mientras su compañero de cabello blanco se le acercaba, finalmente sucumbió al dolor causado por su mano derecha y soltó la lanza.

Viendo a su amigo en dificultades, se le acercó. "Kamijou, ¿estás bien?".

"No, Creo que ya no puedo soportar". Gimió Touma y con un último grito, apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Al instante, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció, volviendo a la normalidad, al igual que la conexión de FUZE Kazakiri a la Red MISAKA, re materializando las alas de luz y distorsionando el mana alrededor.

Casi al instante, tanto Vento como Emiya tosieron sangre.

Touma aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle a Vento sus motivos para atacar la ciudad mas allá de las ordenes recibidas por el Papa.

Al parecer, ella odiaba a la ciencia, debido a un incidente en el que ella y su hermano menor resultaron gravemente heridos y su hermano se terminó sacrificando para salvar su vida, razón por la que odiaba a los científicos y médicos que le hicieron caso y la salvaron en lugar de su hermano.

Al escuchar sus razones, Shirou gruñó audiblemente. La mujer no solo estaba despreciando el sacrificio de su hermano, sino que además, estaba despreciando el acto heroico que había hecho. Él se había sacrificado para que ella pudiese vivir una vida feliz, y sin embargo ella se había sumergido en la oscuridad, para destruir la ciencia solo porque los doctores la habían salvado en lugar de su hermano.

Era una tontería, ella culpaba a la ciencia por el accidente, siendo que era una cosa que escapaba de su control. Los accidentes ocurrían. Era algo que simplemente no se podía evitar. Ya sea la casualidad o acto divino, no había razón para culpar a la ciencia por algo como eso.

Y en cuanto a los doctores, era simplemente ridículo culparlos por algo así. Ellos no eran Dios. Cometían errores al igual que los demás y no eran omnipotentes. Si solo podían salvar a uno, y el chico ya se había ofrecido para que pudiesen salvar a su hermana, no había nada más que pudieran hacer, excepto cumplir con las peticiones de un niño moribundo.

Touma estaba a punto de decirle algo en contra de sus razones, pero fue detenido por Shirou quien tenía una mirada osca en su rostro. "No gastes tu saliva, Kamijou. Esta mujer no va a escucharte independientemente de lo que digas o cuánta razón tengas. Personas como ella simplemente no pueden ser tratadas".

Para este momento, Shirou ya había usado su hechizo de Análisis de estadísticas.

Vento no parecía tener mucha fuerza física, pero sí mágica. Probablemente, esto se debía a que siempre que debía pelear, su enemigo era afectado por Castigo Divino, dejándolo completamente indefenso a sus ataques.

Sin vacilar, ambos se abalanzaron hacia la mujer, que lanzó mas de sus proyectiles de viento que a su vez, fueron detenidos por la mano de Touma, generando una espesa nube de polvo a su alrededor, ya que varios habían golpeado el piso.

Oscurecidos por la suciedad, Vento no fue capaz de ver a sus adversarios, por lo que continuó arrojando esferas de viento, que al igual que las anteriores, parecían desvanecerse.

Dándose cuenta de que ambos de los chicos estaban usando la columna de polvo como cobertura, Vento creó una esfera de viento tan grande como ella, que terminaría dispersando la suciedad.

Lo que ella esperaba, era que la esfera de viento dispersara el polvo, antes de ser detenida por la mano de Kamijou. Lo que recibió fue ligeramente diferente. Si, la nube de polvo se dispersó, pero su ataque no fue detenido por la mano de Kamijou. Fue detenida por la lanza de color rojo sostenida por el chico de pelo blanco.

Sin darse cuenta, dentro de la nube que los ocultaba de la vista, Shirou le había dicho a Touma que un fuerte golpe sería capaz de detener a Vento y que después de eso, todo lo que tendría que hacer, seria tocar esa cruz que colgaba de su lengua para detener lo que estaba atacando a la ciudad y dejando a todos inconscientes.

Reforzando su cuerpo, Shirou levantó a Touma y lo lanzó por lo alto, mientras detenida barios ataques con Gae Dearg.

Antes de que Vento pudiese procesar lo que ocurría, un Kamijou que descendía de los cielos, se posó frente a ella y le propino un buen golpe, dejándola inconsciente.

**Escena Break.**

Ambas chicas habían comenzado a cantar una melodía extraña, y por alguna razón, ambas habían comenzado a brillar tenuemente.

Al mismo tiempo, el chico de cabello blanco en el suelo que estaba siendo pateado por el científico rubio, comenzó a murmurar algo.

Poco después de ponerse en pie y propinar otro par de buenos golpes a su enemigo, termino en el suelo, recibiendo una granada a la cara por parte del Kihara.

Y a pesar de esto, se puso de pie, como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno.

Y de su espalda, un par de alas negras aparecieron.

**Fin del Capítulo 18.**


	20. La nueva Delta Force

**Notas del Autor: **Aquí de nuevo. Saben, me di cuenta de que antes de subir el capitulo anterior, esta historia había llegado a las 111000 palabras. Whou, jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. XD

Ahora, a lo nuestro.

*Spoiler Alert*

Como le había dicho en el capitulo anterior, este capítulo originalmente iba a ir junto con el anterior y el siguiente, pero como suele pasa, a veces la historia toma vida propia y se escribe independientemente del autor.

En general, se podría considerar a este capítulo y el siguiente como capítulos de respiro, para ir bajando la adrenalina lentamente.

Otra cosa. Me han preguntado sobre el destino de Vento, aquí les muestro lo que le ocurrirá. Ya que más adelante en las novelas aparece, me veo forzado a mantenerla viva. Solo que a diferencia del Cannon, ella no saldrá tan limpiamente.

Finalmente hace aparición el malo de la película o fic en este caso. Pero todavía nadie sabrá que es lo que planea.

Además, si alguno recuerda el final del Daiahseisa, por fin sabrá quien se contacto con Alister.

Debo decir, es una de mis personajes favoritos de Type Moon, además de que es sumamente sexy. Me pregunto, alguno adivino de quien se trataba, admito que deje prácticamente ninguna pista, pero seguramente a alguien se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Además de eso, no tengo nada más que decir, así que sin más preámbulos.

Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 19: La nueva Delta Force**

Oculto entre las sombras, un hombre de pelo verde observaba el desarrollo de la situación. Hasta el momento, el llamado esper más poderoso, no era tan impresionante. Supuso que en sus viejos tiempos era mejor.

Por unos instantes, pensó en intervenir cuando vio al par de monjas entrometerse, pero más que nada, se sintió nervioso al ver a la mujer que le había robado su corazón.

Todo lo que había hecho, había sido por ella. Y ahora, estaba siguiendo las órdenes de un ser terrible, para recuperarla y salvarla del destino al que seguía atada.

Él era capaz de recordar como era antes de encontrarse con ese hombre. Había estado viviendo su vida como una persona normal, convencida de que había estado involucrado en un accidente que terminó provocándole amnesia, cuando en realidad, sus recuerdos habían sido borrados.

El hombre le había ofrecido respuestas a sus preguntas, y regresarle el motivo de su vida.

Pero por sobre todo, le había prometido que podía recuperar a Index.

Su misión actual era sencilla, solo debía recuperar algo de material genético perteneciente al número uno de los Level 5, Accelerator.

Gracias a sus mejoradas habilidades dadas por su maestro, nadie en la habitación era capaz de detectarlo, ya que técnicamente, no se encontraba en el mismo espacio de la realidad.

Por lo que fue fácil para él, ver el retorno de las alas de luz del ángel artificial desde el interior de la Reality Marble de Shirou Emiya.

Sabía que en ese momento su amo se encontraba en ese lugar, realizando su parte del trabajo.

Dado a la naturaleza de la tarea, no hubiera sido prudente permitir que cualquiera de los recientemente creados subordinados la llevasen a cabo, después de todo, ellos solo habían sido creados como carne de cañón y para servir como los experimentos de él mismo y su amo.

Cuando las alas negras en la espalda del esper aparecieron, el hombre levantó sus cejas. En su vida pasada, antes de conocer a su amo, el hombre había sido miembro de la Iglesia Católica romana y un gran conocedor de la magia. Por lo tanto, fue muy sencillo para él, reconocer que las alas estaban hechas de telesma.

Un telesma extraño, pero telesma en fin.

Pensando que esto podría interesarle a su amo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Con un mero pensamiento, varios círculos concéntricos de luz aparecieron a sus pies, con varios kanji rotando perezosamente a través de los círculos.

Con un suave movimiento, saco de su bolsillo trasero una aguja bastante larga, y con facilidad practicada, se apuñaló a sí mismo en el cuello.

"Que el poder emergente de esas alas negras se disperse y se reforme en mis manos". Habló como si se tratara de una orden. Y tal como el hombre lo esperaba, la realidad se torció para cumplir con su mandato.

De la nada, las alas negras en la espalda de Accelerator se desvanecieron. Fuera de la vista de cualquiera, esa energía extraña, se reformó como una esfera negra en las manos del hombre misterioso.

Con mucha delicadeza, sacó una caja de madera aparentemente de la nada y guardo la esfera de energía en su interior.

Dicha caja fue creada por su maestro para albergar energía como un contenedor o batería con el fin de ser utilizada en situaciones como esta.

Mirando a su alrededor para ver si podía completar su verdadera misión, el hombre divisó una mancha carmesí en el lugar donde el alvino había caído antes de que esas alas se manifestaran.

Suponiendo correctamente de que se trataba de la sangre del chico, sacó otra de las agujas y nuevamente la incrustó en su cuello antes de hablar con voz clara y concisa. "Que el fluido vital del niño dispersado en el suelo, fluya hacia mi mano".

Una vez más, el mundo protestó silenciosamente ante las órdenes dadas por otro. Como si se tratase de una babosa o animal rastrero, la sangre comenzó a reptar fuera de la vista de todos para ser recogida por el hombre en un frasco.

Luego de haber terminado con su tarea, miró con anhelo a la monja de cabello plateado y ropas blancas por varios segundos, antes de apuñalarse nuevamente en el cuello y desaparecer completamente del lugar.

**Escena Break.**

Kihara Amata se había preguntado muchas veces cual eran las verdaderas intenciones del director general de Academy City, Alister Crowley.

Ahora que se había enfrentado contra un monstruo verdadero, ya no estaba tan seguro de que quería saber.

La pelea contra el mocoso había ido casi perfectamente desde que el dispositivo en su cuello se apagó, a excepción por los trozos de su cuero cabelludo que había perdido.

Pero cuando esas alas negras aparecieron en la espalda del alvino, comenzó a sentir miedo.

Tal vez, ese era el plan de Alister, crear un ejército de súper niños con alas de ángel. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kihara observó al mocoso que estuvo a punto de matarlo. No sabía por qué razón se detuvo su poder, pero solo podía estar agradecido por ello.

Sintiendo como regresaba la ira hacia este mocoso que casi lo mata, pensó que sería amucho mas piadoso de su parte simplemente matarlo ahora y ahorrarle los dolores de ser un títere para esta ciudad.

Levantando su pierna derecha, Kihara Amata apuntó cuidadosamente con la intención de aplastar la tráquea del mocoso y ponerle fin a su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando su pierna comenzó a descender, algo plateado y puntiagudo se movió a alta velocidad, incrustándose en su pierna y desviando su ataque, haciendo que terminara inofensivamente a un lado de la cabeza del chico.

Gruñendo por el dolor leve, el científico rubio miro hacia la dirección de la que vino el proyectil.

Allí, parada en frente a la mesa en la que se encontraba la mocosa clonada conectada a la versión portátil de Testamento, se encontraba esa chica de cabello blanco con el atuendo de puta, cargando mas de esas espadas en las manos.

"Agradece el hecho de que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de matarte". Caren dijo mirando fríamente a los ojos del científico rubio. "Vete y nunca te vuelvas a cruzar en nuestro camino, a no ser que quieras morir". Como para enfatizar su declaración, las Black Keys en sus manos izquierda y derecha, estallaron en rayos y fuego respectivamente.

Demostrando que de hecho era un genio, Kihara reconoció que había perdido esta batalla. Sin quitar sus ojos de la chica vestida de negro, salió de la habitación, ya planeando las miles de formas en las que iba a matar a la perra.

Cuando el científico salió de la habitación, Caren dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Si bien era capaz de pelear contra un hombre desarmado, se sentía sumamente exhausta, tanto por la extraña energía que había desgastado su cuerpo, como por el dolor en su cuerpo a causa de su habilidad, la cual había reaccionado desfavorablemente ante la presencia de ese hombre y que solo se había empeorado cuando las alas negras del chico aparecieron.

Afortunadamente, aunque la malicia que emanaba de esas alas era grande, Caren fue capaz de controlarse lo suficiente como para que su capacidad no se manifestara fuera de su cuerpo, en el interior sin embargo, era otra historia.

Al escuchar suspirar a Index y ver el desvanecimiento de las alas de luz en la distancia, supo que sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito.

Con una ligera cojera a causa de las heridas internas causada por sus poderes, Caren arrastró al alvino junto a la meza en la que dormía la clon de la otra chica para curarlos a ambos de sus heridas con su magia.

**Escena Break.**

Después de asegurarse de tocar la cruz que colgaba de la lengua de Vento con su mano derecha, Kamijou Touma se acercó a Kazakiri Hyouka, viendo que las alas habían desaparecido.

Mientras el chico de cabello consolaba a la chica de anteojos, las dos Level 5 de Tokiwadai se acercaban al Level 6 con varias preguntas, tanto sobre la magia y sobre su identidad como Level 6.

Desde lo lejos, un hombre fornido miraba el desarrollo de las cosas con un ligero interés. Había llegado poco después de que todos habían regresado del interior de la Reality Marble y vio el conflicto.

Se puso de pie con el fin de recuperar el cuerpo de su compañera, cuando sintió una extraña presencia desde una dirección y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el inerte cuerpo de la mujer en amarillo.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Touma como Shirou sintieron algo similar desde una dirección en común. Al mismo tiempo que tres espigas de luz salían disparadas, tres cosas sucedían.

Kamijou Touma levantó su mano derecha.

Emiya Shirou trazo el escudo de Ajax para defenderse a sí mismo y a las dos chicas detrás de él.

Un hombre musculoso apareció de la nada y tomó en brazos al cuerpo de Vento, sacándola de la trayectoria del proyectil.

Como era de esperarse, los dos ataques dirigidos hacia los más jóvenes, se vieron detenidos por la mano que rompe las ilusiones y por el escudo legendario, mientras que el ultimo proyectil se incrustaba inofensivamente en el lugar en el que había estado previamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Vento.

Sin desviar la mirada ni desvanecer el escudo, Shirou habló al recién llegado. "¿Quién eres y por qué salvaste a Vento?".

Al igual que el alvino, el hombre no quitó la vista del lugar del que habían venido los ataques, y contesto sin vacilación. "Yo soy Acua de la retaguardia. Un miembro del asiento a la derecha de Dios y compañero de Vento. Estoy aquí para recuperarla y llevarla de regreso al Vaticano".

En esto, Kamijou miró al par. A él le hubiera gustado poder cambiar la forma de pensar de la mujer, pero tal como Emiya lo había dicho, probablemente era un intento inútil. Aunque de todos modos quería hacerlo.

Tomando una buena inhalación, Emiya Shirou intentó determinar si el atacante misterioso era un mago o un esper. Cuando su capacidades de detección identificaron la naturaleza del ataque, frunció más el seño. Él reconocía ese olor.

"Esto parece un ataque muy directo para ti, Kreiven". Dijo en voz alta.

Como si se tratase de una introducción, Un hombre rubio con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, a excepción de un mechón que corría por su lado izquierdo, dio un paso adelante.

"A, mis disculpas, Emiya. Sin embargo, debía encargarme de esa pequeña molestia y estaba seguro de que tú, o tú amigo intervendrías y no los distraía de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no contaba con nuestro invitado sorpresa".

Detectando la confusión de sus compañeros, habló antes de que cualquiera pudiera formular la pregunta que sabía que venía.

"Fernand Kreiven. También conocido como el investigador de los Apóstoles. Un Apóstol muerto que se convirtió por su propia investigación en taumaturgia. Recientemente se le ha nombrado para un puesto entre los 27 ancestros apóstoles muertos. Se especializa en el reconocimiento de grandes magos a través de la historia y en la replicación de sus más grandes asañas. Entre sus más recientes acciones, logró robar un artefacto del ancestro apóstol numero 4, Kaleidoscope. Ten cuidado Kamijou, Nunca te has enfrentado a algo como esto". Fue el resumen sencillo de Shirou. Para los demás que lo escuchasen, esas palabras no significarían mucho, ni siquiera para el mago de la iglesia, ya que estaba usando términos de su propio mundo.

Pero para Kamijou, quien ya había pasado un buen tiempo junto con Emiya y la otra monja, y había escuchado bastante sobre su mundo de origen, algunas de las palabras, hicieron clic, en particular una que savia el significado para este mundo.

Apóstol Muerto.

Un Vampiro.

Tragando saliva, miró al hombre rubio, notando por primera vez que sus ojos eran de un color rojo furioso.

"Ah. Da gusto cuando los logros de uno son reconocidos". Habló el recién identificado como Kreiven. "Déjame decirte que no es fácil recrear las magias de otros cuando no tiene toda la información, e incluso hay magias que son imposibles de recrear, por lo que debo simplemente improvisar, o incluso denigrarme a mi mismo al robo ya sea de artefactos o similares con el fin de conseguir mis objetivos". Declaró, como si quisiera hacer énfasis en la dificultad de sus logros. "De todas formas. Como decía, no era mi intención real hacerte daño Emiya, solo planeaba matar a esa mujer. Hablando de eso". Kreiven izo un complicado gesto con su mano, antes de que todos escucharan un gemido de dolor, proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraban los miembros del asiento a la derecha de Dios.

Mirando con una expresión atónita, Acua vio como una espiga de luz se había incrustado en el pecho de Vento, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, matándola en el acto.

"Lamento tener que ser tan crudo. Sin embargo, yo estaba planeando atacar esta ciudad por mi mismo, en el tiempo y forzar al sistema de defensa a manifestarse…". En esto, izo una seña hacia la única chica con lentes en el grupo. "Cuando su amiga apareció y me forzó a adelantar un buen numero de planes. Razón por la cual, decidí darle un castigo.

Mientras el vampiro daba una explicación de sus acciones, Shirou notó que había algo fuera del lugar con Kreiven. Siendo justos, nunca había visto al sujeto antes de la misión que le había traído a este mundo, pero había leído el perfil del sujeto y se había asegurado de reconocer su firma mágica particular.

No se trataba de un impostor, sin embargo su forma de actuar era completamente diferente. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, izo la pregunta en voz alta. "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?".

En esto, el rubio se detuvo y miró al acecino de magos. "Yo ya sabía que tanto tu como la joven de la iglesia estaba en esta ciudad. Esto se debe a que a pesar de que todos fuimos traídos aquí por la misma fuente, yo llegué alrededor de 2 meces antes que tú y tu compañera". De pronto, la sonrisa del hombre creció a niveles imposibles para un ser humano normal, y mostro al mundo una hilera de dientes similares a las de un tiburón. "Tiempo que aproveche para establecer mis bases de poder y terminar de comprender el Mystic Code de Kaleidoscope". Volviendo a una sonrisa más normal, continuó. "Pero, supongo que te referirás a mi cambio de actitud. Eso, es un interesante efecto secundario que obtuve de mi completa comprensión del artefacto de la segunda magia. Luego de su uso y experimentación, termine asimilando las mentes y personalidades de varias de mis versiones alternativas. Casi me vuelvo loco, pero logre cerrar las conexiones a tiempo. Desgraciadamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que mi propia psique fuese cambiada".

Eso era lo que le había estado molestando. En todos los informes que había leído, describían a Kreiven como un ser introvertido que prefería el anonimato a la ostentación, a diferencia de la mayoría de los suyos, razón por la cual no había sido nombrado para formar parte de los 27 en el pasado. Algunos consideraban su negativa a establecerse en un territorio y hacer alarde de sus riquezas como un signo de debilidad, en lugar de verlo como una forma de preservar sus fuerzas, mientras adquiría más poder.

Pero la personalidad del que se encontraba frente a él, era más bien el de uno de los otros vampiros.

"De todas formas…". Fuera lo que fuese que estaba por decir, fue cortado por el grito de batalla soltado por el hombre llamado Acua, quien arremetió a una velocidad increíble en contra de Kreiven por la muerte de su compañera.

Por un segundo, ambas figuras se vieron envueltas en el polvo causado por el impacto de lo que parecía ser una enorme masa de metal contra el suelo.

Cuando el polvo se despejó, develo que Acua había fallado. De la nada, la voz de Kreiven se izo eco. "Como decía, ya que mi principal objetivo ya se completo, y ya que también mate a esa molestia de la iglesia. Ahora puedo concentrarme en la preparación para la llegada de nuestro próximo invitado. Espero que estés presente para la apertura de mi obra Emiya, estoy seguro de que dejare a este mundo sin habla, cuando la noche del estreno se lleve a cabo".

De pronto, todos desviaron la vista hacia la derecha, donde se podía ver la imagen de ese vampiro, alejarse lentamente.

Con otro grito de rabia, el hombre llamado Acua fue tras la figura, con el fin de vengar la muerte de su compañera.

Dado que Touma y los otros estaban mirando a la enorme figura abalanzarse sobre la más pequeña, nadie se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Vento tembló por unos segundos, solo para quedar tal como antes.

Sin embargo, cuando la imponente figura de Acua de la retaguardia alcanzó a la pequeña silueta de Kreiven, esta se desvaneció en un destello de luz multicolor.

Dándose cuenta de que su enemigo se había escapado, el hombre de la iglesia regresó al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su compañera caída.

Levantándolo con suma facilidad, les informo a los jóvenes de ciudad academia que sería inútil intentar atacarlo, ya que además de ser miembro del asiento a la derecha de dios, era también uno de los 20 santos.

Con una espectacular muestra de fuerza, salto más de 20 metros en el aire y desapareció entre los edificios. Mientras se alejaba, pensó en lo que debería informar sobre este nuevo enemigo.

Dejando escapar el aliento, los cuatro jóvenes y el ser hecho de AIM, se proponían a irse de la zona antes de que las autoridades, ahora despiertas, llegasen para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron a un joven rubio con lentes de sol y a una joven con el cabello rojo atado en dos coletas, parados en el borde del cráter en el que se encontraban.

"¿Tsuchimikado?". Preguntó el joven de pelo negro. Este día solo se hacía mas y mas extraño con cada segundo que pasaba.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor amamantando su pierna herida, Kihara Amata contemplaba el rotundo desastre que había sido este día.

Una vez que el ascensor llego a la planta baja, intento salir, pero después de dar un paso fuera, todo su cuerpo se congeló, negándose a mover. Antes de que pudiese expresar su descontento con palabras muy fuertes, oyó los clics del suelo que su cerebro reconoció como los sonidos que hacían los zapatos de tacón.

"Parece que no podrás continuar con tu trabajo, Kihara Amata". Se escuchó decir a una voz de mujer.

Moviendo la mirada hacia el lugar del que pensó que provenía la voz, vio un pequeño brillo de color naranja flotando entre las sombras. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo reconoció como el brillo de un cigarrillo encendido, además del sutil olor a tabaco en el aire. Quien quiera que fuese esta mujer, había estado esperando en ese lugar el tiempo suficiente como para que el olor se dispersara en el aire.

Con las sombras ocultando la totalidad de la figura, Kihara solo vio como la punta encendida del cigarrillo salió volando, demostrando que había terminado de fumar.

Retirándose del manto de sombras que la cubría, apareció una mujer de cabellos rojos atados en una coleta. Vestía una camisa blanca debajo de una gabardina de color café, a pesar de que era difícil de distinguir en la habitación a oscuras, apenas iluminada por las luces que provenían del exterior a través de las ventanas. Tenía un pantalón oscuro y gafas ovaladas. Un destello de color oro brillo en su cuello, haciéndole pensar al científico que probablemente llevaba un collar o colgante de algún tipo. Y finalmente, tenía una maleta en su mano derecha.

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, perra?". Preguntó bruscamente el inmovilizado Kihara.

Sin hacerle caso, la mujer se acercó hasta estar solo a un par de pasos del hombre, antes de mirarlo con unos ojos fríos. "Utilizas a los niños de esta ciudad como ratas de laboratorio porque te crees superiores a ellos". No era una pregunta, era una declaración, hecha con la más mortal de las calmas.

"¿He? ¿Acaso eres otra de esas estúpidas que piensa en los derechos de las personas? Estos mocosos son solo para hacer experimentos. Incluso si me matas, eso no cambiara nada". Respondió cruelmente el Líder de los Hound Dogs.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer lo miró con un ligero indicio de sorpresa, antes de ocultar rápidamente y cambiar a una sonrisa sencillamente cruel. "Ho, creo que me has malinterpretado, siéndote sincera, realmente tengo muy poco interés en miles de personas que ni siquiera conozco. Sin embargo, me molesta esa actitud que demuestras". De pronto, la habitación se sintió mucho más fría. "De investigador a otro, lo único que importa en el final, es conseguir nuestras metas ¿Verdad?". Al oír las sencillas pero inocentes palabras de la mujer frente a él, Kihara comenzó a sentir algo de temor por su vida. "Así que espero que entiendas que para completar mi investigación, voy a necesitar mis propios conejillos de indias. Siéntete honrado. Si tengo éxito, podrás jactarte de que fuiste una parte muy esencial del proceso de descubrimiento".

El ominoso sonido que izo el maletín de la mujer al caer, podría ser comparado al sonido del mazo de un juez dando la sentencia de muerte para Amata. "Además, creo que te será muy interesante ver lo que se siente ser el que está del otro lado de la investigación por una vez".

Repentinamente y sin ninguna razón, la maleta en el suelo se abrió, mostrando una extraña bruma rojiza en su interior, en la cual aparecieron dos orbes amarillas.

Kihara Amata nunca tuvo oportunidad de gritar, antes de que la extraña bruma saliera de la maleta y tomara la forma de un enorme felino y se lo tragara, antes de regresar al interior de la maleta y cerrarse nuevamente.

Suspirando ligeramente en la molestia, la mujer metió la mano en su abrigo, sacando una caja de cigarrillos con un símbolo del ying yang en el. La marca de los cigarrillos era humo del dragón.

Mientras encendía el palo de cáncer entre sus labios, escucho los suaves pasos de una persona venir desde atrás, seguidos rápidamente por el sonido de un sutil aplauso.

"Estoy Impresionado! Nunca pensé que sus habilidades fueran tan impresionantes. Desde la creación de un cerebro falso, hasta la creación de ese familiar suyo, solo con un viejo proyector". Los halagos, venían de un joven hombre de traje color crema, seguido rápidamente por un grupo de hombres en trajes de combate.

La mujer solo le perdonó la más simple de las miradas antes de cambiar su foco de atención a la maleta a su lado. Siendo justos, ella misma tenía sus dudas con respecto a las recientes actualizaciones que le había hecho a su mascota de éter. Pero a juzgar por la falta de sangre, el cambio realizado a partir de la combinación con los hechizos de este mundo con los que ella conocía, era muy posible.

Regresando su mirada al joven que esperaba pacientemente detrás de ella, la mujer habló. "¿No crees que va siendo hora de que le agás las ofertas a nuestros amigos?".

Inclinándose ligeramente, el joven se dirigió hacia el ascensor. "Como usted ordene Aozaki-sama".

**Escena Break.**

Tsuchimikado Motoharu no estaba seguro de que pensar. Las cosas habían ido un poco extrañas después de que tanto Emi-yan y Kami-yan se habian ido a Italia.

Había sido llamado por el director poco después con el fin de discutir el hecho de su actuación durante el Daihaseisai.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó, se encontró con el mago Azteca Etzali, disfrazado como Unabara Mitsuki, y a la joven conocida como Musujime Awaki. Quienes para todos los derechos deberían estar encarcelados por sus acciones en contra de la ciudad.

Muy al estilo de los ángeles de Charli, el miembro de la mesa directiva que les había citado, se comunicó a través de un pequeño parlante en una mesa.

Poco después de su breve explicación de lo que ocurriría en el futuro, explicación que dicho sea de paso, dejo a un cierto rubio con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo en su rostro, apareció esa mujer.

Luego de unas breves palabras y una corta despedida, Tsuchimikado supo que esa mujer no era alguien con quien meterse. Después de todo, ella le daba una sensación similar a la de Laura Stuart, zans el acto idiota.

Cuando el ataque a la ciudad había comenzado, se le había ordenado encargarse de cualquier rata que quisiera colarse ya sea dentro o fuera, con excepción de Vento del frente, quien seria abordada por otros medios.

Después de terminar su tarea, Musujime Awaki había aparecido para llevarlo al encuentro de Kamijou y Emiya, ya que los planes se habían adelantado, y ambos serian parte importante de él.

Habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver al hombre llamado Kreiven presentarse ante el grupo reunido.

Sin saber mucho de lo que ocurría, el rubio solo vio como Awaki corría dentro de un callejón, antes de volver poco después.

Él estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese, lo que había hecho tenía que ver con el cuerpo de Vento, ya que reconoció el uso de su movepoint en ella, pero no pudo discernir a simple vista de que se trataba.

Dejando eso de lado, se presento ante el grupo de jóvenes tras la partida de Acua.

Luego de una corta explicación, comenzó a guiar al grupo hacia una camioneta que había aparecido, refunfuñando ligeramente en el hecho de que las dos jóvenes de Tokiwadai les estaban acompañando, negándose a que las dejaran de lado.

Dado que ahora ambas eran consientes de la magia, supuso que sería una idea tonta, dejarlas andar por ahí sin ningún tipo de garantía de lo que sucedería.

Mientras subían al vehículo, Touma fue el primero en preguntar algo que se encontraba en la cabeza de los otros tres.

"Ohy, Tsuchimikado ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?".

El agente doble, simplemente inclinó la cabeza mientras sonreía, haciendo que las luces de la calle iluminaran los cristales de sus gafas, dándole un aspecto impresionante cuando dijo. "Adonde mas, a que te reúnas con los miembros de la Nueva Delta Force".

Los segundos pasaron, mientras la declaración del sargento sis-con flotaba en el aire. Un segundo después, lo que dijo finalmente conectó.

"¿¡He!?".

**Escena Break.**

En un edificio sin ventanas, un hombre suspendido bocabajo en un tubo de cristal con un líquido ambarino, observó los acontecimientos del día. Las nuevas incógnitas que se habían mostrado finalmente iban a ser atendidas. Todo gracias a la oportuna llegada de una persona en particular con mucha información sobre un factor desconocido que había estado róndanos su bien organizado tablero de ajedrez desde su llegada.

El hombre solo esperaba que la intervención de esta mujer fuera en pro de sus objetivos.

**Escena Break.**

Sin saberlo nadie, en otra realidad más allá de la Kaleidoscope, un anciano de barba y cabello plateado con ojos rojos, se reía ante la diversión que estaba teniendo con los acontecimientos que veía.

Después de todo, a su edad, solo había un verdadero enemigo al que le temía, incluso más que el perder su vida.

Y eso era el aburrimiento.

Por suerte, las parcelas que había creado en torno a este grupo de personas, lo iba a mantener entretenido por un buen rato.

Meditando un poco, pensó en el jugador que había incluido para mayor diversión. Poco a poco, comenzó a planear en que otros jugadores podían incluir en esta divertida historia.

**Fin del capítulo 19**


	21. Amigos, Enemigos y nuevos Aliados

**Capítulo 20: Amigos, Enemigos y nuevos Aliados**

Caren Ortencia soltó un suspiro de cansancio tras haber terminado la curación de la niña conocida como Last Order y el joven llamado Accelerator.

A pesar de que el joven solo tenía lesiones menores en comparación de algunas que Caren había visto en Shirou, él no era capaz de moverse. Esto se debía a que su electrodo en el cuello que le permitía usar las capacidades de cálculo de la red MISAKA para reemplazar a las partes faltantes de su cerebro, se había agotado.

Pensándolo un momento, Caren consideró la opción de recargar las baterías con magia. Era un truco pequeño que Ciel-sempai le había mostrado en una ocasión.

Consistía en generar electricidad con magia a un nivel sumamente bajo con el cual se podían recargar baterías y similares. Ella había desarrollado esta técnica durante sus misiones, especialmente en las que debía acampar.

Cuando le había mostrado esta técnica, Rin Tosaka se había enfadado, llamando a eso, un insulto al uso de la magia. Sin embargo, tanto para Ciel como para ella misma, la magia era solo otra herramienta.

Sin embargo, considero que seria una idea riesgosa, dado que ese aparato parecía muy sensible y ella no quería terminar destruyéndolo por un descuido.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, la niña previamente inconsciente despertó. Luego de un corto y muy censurado resumen de los hechos, ella les informó que tenía una idea de cómo solucionar el problema del alvino, temporalmente.

Dado que ella era la administradora de la red MISAKA, coloco su mano en el electrodo y se convirtió a si misma en una batería y medio de conexión a la red.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de recargar la batería real, razón por la cual Accelerator no podría acceder a sus poderes y solo seria capaz de usar sus funciones motoras normales y entender el lenguaje. Además, dado que la mini-Misaka estaba cumpliendo la función de la batería, Accelerator se vería forzado a llevarla en su espalda, para que ella pudiera estar en contacto constante con el electrodo.

No hace falta mencionar que el ex-esper más fuerte, no estaba contento con este resultado.

Fue en ese momento que una figura entro a través de la puerta.

Estaba vestido con un atuendo de trabajo color crema, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

"Ha! Me alegra de que estés despierto Accelerator-san, hubiéramos pensado en usar otro tipo de métodos en caso de que su electrodo estuviese desactivado. Sin embargo, es mucho mas cancillo hablar con todos de esta manera".

Al instante, Caren se colocó frente a todos con sus Black Keys en alto, listas para el combate.

Levantando una ceja casualmente, el recién llegado dijo en un tono bastante seco. "Sinceramente Ortencia-san. Si mi objetivo fuese el lastimarlos, no me habría presentado con tanta indiferencia, ¿no le parece?".

Caren, sin embargo no se movió. Después de todo, conocía de primera mano, que algunos les gustaba regodearse de sus adversarios antes de enfrentarlos.

"Bien, bien. Seré breve". Dijo el joven. "Estoy aquí para ofrecerles una propuesta de trabajo". Rápidamente explicó que debido a las acciones de Accelerator, particularmente las que se referían a la exterminación casi total del grupo conocido como los Hound Dogs, se había colocado en una gran deuda con la ciudad, pero que estaban dispuestos a ignorarla, siempre y cuando, aceptara trabajar para ellos. Además de eso, tanto las monjas como la joven conocida como Last Order, estaban invitadas a la primera reunión de este grupo, para que pudieran decidir si se unían o no.

A regañadientes, Accelerator aceptó asistir a esta reunión, así sea tan solo para asegurarse de que no intentaran nada nuevo en contra de la mocosa. Además de que sabía que si no aceptaba, la mesa directiva iba a tomar venganza sobre Yomikawa, Yosikawa y Last Order de Alguna manera.

Sin embargo, ni Caren o Index estaban realmente interesadas en este asunto. Si bien ambas habían participado de los acontecimientos de esta noche, ninguna quería involucrarse directamente con el lado de la ciencia, especialmente Caren, quien junto con Shirou, todavía no sabían bien cual de los dos lados era de confianza.

"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada para convencerlas". Dijo el joven, refiriéndose a las dos monjas. "Sin embargo, debo informarles que ambos de sus compañeros, se dirigen en este momento a la reunión y al menos, Kamijou-san ya está involucrado, quiera o no". Al oírlo, Index cambió de parecer rápidamente, no queriendo quedarse fuera del circuito, al igual que Touma siempre la dejaba fuera.

Por otra parte, Caren no estaba convencida del todo todavía. Ella conocía bastante bien a Shirou, y sabía que si era necesaria su intervención, él se lo diría, o al menos lo esperaba.

"Es una lástima que decida eso, Ortencia-san. Hubiera sido útil su experiencia en contra de el apóstol conocido como Fernand Kreiven". Dijo casualmente, como si no fuera un tema importante.

Al oír el nombre del causante de su viaje interdimencional, el interés de Caren se disparó. Supuso que esta era la razón por la cual Shirou acepto el ir a la reunión. Ligeramente vacilante, acepto la invitación del joven. "De acuerdo, Iré con tigo. Pero primero, dinos tu nombre".

"Esplendido, nuestra jefa estará más que complacída con su colaboración. No puedo decirles mi nombre verdadero, pero tengan bien en llamarme Unabara Mitzuki. Por favor, síganme".

Y con esas últimas palabras, los cuatro siguieron al joven.

**Escena Break.**

Shirou estaba un poco nervioso por la reunión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Tras ser llevados por Tsuchimikado y la chica llamada Musujime Awaki a un edificio bastante deteriorado en los bordes del distrito 7, supo que seria una reunión importante.

Cuando se acercaba al lugar, fue capaz de detectar un sutil campo acotado. De igual manera, Kamijou sintió que su mano disperso algo.

Tsuchimikado les dijo que esto se esperaba, por lo que no importaba.

Poco después, los seis se quedaron esperando en una sala a la llegada de las demás personas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que poco después, Aogami y un chico con el cabello negro y una cinta blanca en la cabeza llegaron, bastante confundidos por la situación.

Luego de una corta explicación por parte del rubio, Aogami comenzó a emocionarse junto con el chico que llegó con él.

Luego de otra corta espera, un coche negro se detuvo frente al edificio, y de él salieron Caren e Index. Detrás de ellas, un joven de cabello castaño con ropa de trabajo apareció y Shirou escuchó murmurar algo a Kamijou sobre el recién llegado.

Sin embargo, el que causó mas impacto a su llegada, fue el joven alvino con la chica de cabello castaño en su espalda.

Por varios segundos, nadie dijo nada mientras todos se miraban. De repente, la mirada del alvino se posó sobre Kamijou y dio un grito de "¡Maldito Héroe!". Antes de intentar abalanzarse sobre el aterrado joven.

Intento es la palabra clave, ya que antes de que terminara de dar un paso, la niña en su espalda se bajó con un pequeño salto, y como si se tratase de una marioneta, el alvino cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

Casualmente, la niña se acercó y puso un dedo sobre el cuello del caído y le susurró algo en voz baja y con un ceño fruncido que hubiese resultado intimidante, de no ser porque lo estaba realizando una niña de diez años, que solo la hacia parecer mas adorable.

A regañadientes se puso de pie y volvió a dejar que la niña lo monte. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo se la pasó dándole miradas de muerte a Touma, quien se sentía cada vez mas y mas nervioso ante el potente seño fruncido del joven de ojos rojos.

"Finalmente estamos todos". Menciono el joven de pelo castaño, mientras les hacia señales a los demás de que lo siguieran a otra habitación.

El lugar en cuestión, resultó ser un departamento de tamaño medio con una cocina, una sala y algunas puertas que seguramente llevaban a los dormitorios y el baño. En el centro, se encontraban dos grandes sillones, dispuestos de forma que asemejaban a una "L". Frente a ellos estaba una mesa de café de madera. Y finalmente, frente a la enorme ventana que daba al exterior, se encontraba un escritorio con una silla giratoria y varios documentos y carpetas sobre la primera.

Luego de que todos tomaran asiento en algún lugar, el joven de cabello castaño y ropa color crema, se presentó como Unabara Mitsuki, a pesar de que poco después les dijo que en realidad solo estaba utilizando un truco especial para parecerse a él, y que por el momento, no les podía decir su verdadero nombre.

Luego de su extraña introducción, les dijo que la razón por la cual todos habían sido reunidos, se debía a que fueron seleccionados para formar parte de un grupo especial que trabajaría para mantener el orden en la ciudad y protegerla de cualquiera que intentase perjudicar a los que vivían dentro.

No hace falta mencionar que los presentes le respondieron con miradas de escepticismo. Más de unos que de otros.

Sin perder la sonrisa falsa de su rostro igualmente falso, Unabara les dijo que si bien tendrían que realizar trabajos sucios, tales como la eliminación de los menos deseados, también tendrían una cara más pública al mundo.

Esta era la razón por la cual, este nuevo grupo adoptaría el nombre de la "Delta Force". Debido a esto, los tres miembros originales: Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Pierce/Izumi Aogami y Kamijou Touma. Habían sido designados para formar parte desde el principio.

Ellos ya eran bastante conocidos por todos, debido a los rumores en internet. Y desde su aparición en el Daihaseisai, su popularidad se había incrementado exponencialmente.

Además de ellos tres, se les unirían el séptimo Level 5 Sogiita Ghuna, Attack Crash, Musujime Awaki, el primer Level 5 Accelerator, el misterioso Level 6 Emiya Shirou y finalmente, el propio Unabara.

Al oírlo, varias cejas se alzaron en sorpresa. Si bien algunos esperaban el tener que trabajar en las sombras, ninguno se había esperado que también fueran mostrados al público.

La explicación a esto, fue que después de los acontecimientos de esta noche, iban a tener que mostrar públicamente que la ciudad estaba haciendo algo para garantizar la seguridad de sus habitantes.

Originalmente, habían planeado formar este grupo más adelante. Pero, dado que la iglesia ya había hecho un movimiento, las cosas tuvieron que ser un poco apresuradas. Además, la iglesia no era el único problema al que se enfrentaban.

En esto, fue la quinta Level 5 la que habló. "¿Te refieres a los recientes secuestros y a ese extraño hombre que apareció esta noche?".

Asintiendo seriamente, Unabara les dijo que ese hombre conocido como Fernand Kreiven, había estado secuestrando a personas desde hace bastante tiempo, y sorprendentemente, había eludido todos y cada uno de los intentos por la mesa de directores de capturarlo.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, barios de los que estaban consientes del verdadero nivel de seguridad de la ciudad se preguntaron qué tan hábil era este hombre si había sido capaz de evitar todos los intentos mundanos y mágicos de rastreo.

Kamijou no estaba muy seguro de que decir, si bien estaba de acuerdo en ayudar a los inocentes que vivían en la ciudad, no estaba muy seguro sobre los trabajos sucios que habían mencionado.

Anteriormente habría pensado que se trataba de cosas simples que por seguridad no eran accesibles al público. Pero desde su reunión con Emiya, se dio cuenta de que el mundo en el que vivía, era mucho más oscuro de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Desviando su mirada a su amigo de pelo blanco, vio que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. Era obvio que estaba pensando seriamente en la oferta.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, el mencionado alvino se puso de pie. "Entiendo claramente tu oferta, pero no veo razón por la cual debería aceptar. Si bien considero a Kreiven mi responsabilidad, creo que podría ser más efectivo si trabajo por mi cuenta junto con Caren".

Con otra sonrisa falsa, Unabara se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras decía. "Bueno, esperábamos su ayuda, después de todo, la persona que será nombrada como la directora de operaciones de este grupo, te solicitó específicamente a ti, debido a tus antecedentes". Al oírlo, Shirou levantó una ceja. No estaba seguro de quien podría ser esa persona, y mucho menos, quien podría conocer lo suficiente de él como para recomendarlo específicamente. Aparte de su intervención en el incidente del mar adriático, no había hecho nada significativamente drástico, e incluso en ese incidente, solo había dado el golpe final. "El nombre de esa persona es Aozaki".

De repente, Shirou sintió como toda la sangre le dejaba el rostro. El nombre de Aozaki era el nombre de una de las familias de magos más importantes del Japón de su mundo, y era la familia dueña de la tierra mágica mas grande en ese país, superando incluso a la familia Tosaka.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, era el nombre de una Maga Verdadera.

Aozaki Aoko, portadora de la quinta magia. Blue.

Y también era una de las personas a la cual, Shirou temía mucho.

Esto, no se debía a su grandioso poder, o su famoso temperamento corto si era molestada. No, ese temor se debía a que durante su tiempo en la torre del reloj, se había topado accidentalmente con ella, mientras doblaba una esquina. Y tal como la suerte lo dictaba, el encuentro que tuvo con ella, se derivó en desastre.

Porque en lugar de chocar entre sí, o hacerse caer el uno al otro, ocurrió algo totalmente distinto.

Se dieron un beso.

De alguna manera, al toparse, sus labios se estrellaron entre sí. Después de eso, Shirou se la pasó el resto del día corriendo de un lugar a otro, huyendo de una Blue muy enfurecida, reclamando que él debía asumir la responsabilidad.

Gracias a eso, se había ganado una reputación de ser un seductor, quien estaba dispuesto a ir a los más grandes extremos con tal de saciar su hambre de mujeres.

Cabe mencionar, que lo que Aoko Aozaki entiende por asumir la responsabilidad, iba más por las líneas de quedarse quieto mientras ella lo hacía explotar.

En el momento que una mujer pelirroja entro través de las puertas, Shirou tuvo que resistir el impulso arraigado en su ser de salir corriendo, impulso que había desarrollado en pro de su supervivencia, ya que era lo único que hacía cada vez que Blue visitaba la torre del reloj.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio a la mujer, notó cierta diferencia en comparación a la pelirroja de la que estaba acostumbrado a huir.

En lugar de tener el cabello suelto, lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. El tono de rojo era mucho más oscuro que el brillante al cual estaba acostumbrado y era de una longitud mucho menor. Llevaba un par de lentes ovalados y en lugar de vestir su clásico conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta blanca, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de seda de color negro debajo de un abrigo largo de color marrón y por sobre todas las cosas, llevaba un cigarrillo en su boca.

Al darse cuenta de que no era la mujer que temía, se relajó, solo hasta que su cerebro le recordó que el joven llamado Unabara la había presentado como Aozaki. Y si no se trataba de la quinta maga, entonces solo podía ser una persona.

La hermana mayor de Blue, Aozaki Touko, la maestra de las marionetas y una persona con una designación de sellado.

Esto, obviamente solo tenía una explicación.

"Zelretch". Gruñó, no lo suficientemente bajo.

Al oírlo, varios miraron en su dirección, preguntándose si ese era el nombre de la recién llegada.

"Me temo que no exactamente". Dijo la mujer pelirroja. "Aozaki Touko, a su servicio". Dijo mientras hacía un pequeño arco en forma de saludo.

**Escena Break.**

Luego de su presentación, la mujer llamada Touko le explico que tanto ella como Emiya Y Ortencia, venían de una dimensión paralela.

Al principio, nadie les creyó, a excepción de los que ya sabían eso. Pero con la corroboración del chico llamado Unabara, decidieron que podían creerle, por el momento.

Ella les explicó que el perpetrador de los secuestros, era un vampiro de su mundo, y la causa principal que tanto los dos jóvenes de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, se encontrasen en ese mundo. En cuanto a ella misma, fue transportada a través de las dimensiones, por un poderoso mago vampiro llamado Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Cuando empezó a hablar sobre la magia, varios presentes la vieron con incredulidad, sin embargo se quedaron en silencio, ya que a pesar de la extraña declaración, parecían muy serios.

Aparentemente, el mago Zelretch la había contactado con el fin de enviarle apoyo a Emiya y Ortencia. Al parecer, debido al inusual método de viaje, le resultaba imposible interferir directamente en ese mundo.

En su mente, los tres magos del otro mundo, eran muy consientes de que en realidad estaban siendo usados como medio de entretenimiento para el anciano.

Originalmente, el grupo iba a ser de un carácter clandestino, encargándose de los asuntos en las sombras, pero desde que la Delta Force había aparecido, decidieron que sería más factible una organización pública que fuera apoyada por las masas, además de que si algún incidente se hacía demasiado notorio, podían usarlos para demostrar el poder de Academy City. Esta era la razón principal por la cual se utilizarían tanto al número uno de los Level 5, como al Level 6. A pesar de que este ultimo iba a estar involucrado más bien por su familiaridad con la persona llamada Kreiven.

A su vez, decidieron unir al sexto y séptimo Level 5 con el fin de utilizar la fama de la Delta Force para sus propósitos, y la suerte de que el séptimo había pedido unirse al grupo y ya contaba con su propia reputación como un héroe Shonen.

Además, si pensaba usar el nombre de la Delta Force, obviamente debían incluir a Kamijou, además de que el seria un recurso invaluable en contra de las amenazas del lado mágico.

Al oír esto, Touma se sorprendió. "Espera, como es que saben que mi mano puede afectar a la magia. Entiendo que supieran de mi capacidad después del Daihaseisai, pero nunca les mostré que era capaz de detener la magia".

Al oírlo, el doble agente rubio miró a su amigo como si fuera una especie de idiota. "¿Crees que la mesa directiva no es consciente de todas tus capacidades Kami-yan? Eres muy ingenuo, ellos han sabido eso desde el primer momento en el que te topaste con la magia".

Ante esto, Touma se quedó atónito, el siempre había contado con la falta de conocimiento por parte de sus enemigos, para ganar sus peleas. Y ahora Tsuchimikado le estaba diciendo que su secreto, no era tan secreto como creía.

Fue entonces que Emiya habló nuevamente. "Dime Tsuchimikado". Comenzó, dirigiéndose al rubio con lentes de sol. "El premio que Kamijou y yo nos ganamos en el Daihaseisai, no fue de pura casualidad". No la había redactado como una pregunta, sino más bien como una cuestión de hecho. Y una vez más, Kamijou lo miró como si fuese un loco.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tsuchimikado comenzó a reír suavemente. "No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad Emi-yan?".

Era algo que le había estado molestando desde que había ganado el concurso. Si bien las posibilidades de que ambos terminasen en el viaje, eran más altas de lo normal después de que ambos colocaron el mismo número de personas en el concurso, todo le había parecido muy extraño. El no conocía completamente el tamaño de la ciudad o la popularidad que el evento generaba, pero estaba seguro que el numero no era exacto o al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para que ganasen, eso y que había visto a otro chico colocar un número muy parecido al suyo, exceptuando por algunos dígitos.

Así que al menos que su suerte fuera extremadamente alta, cosa que dudaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta su propia suerte y la de Kamijou. Todo había sido un montaje para que ambos viajaran a Italia.

E incluso si solo viajaba Kamijou, las cosas no habrían cambiado mucho, era demasiada casualidad de que en el lugar exacto al que habían viajado, se encontraran con una amiga de Kamijou y que se vieran envueltos en un complot para destruir la ciudad Academia.

Luego de un tiempo, Shirou comenzó a contemplar seriamente la oferta de trabajo. Si bien no le gustaba el hecho de estar al servicio de alguien por tiempo indefinido, estando más a gusto trabajando por su cuenta, podía ver las claras ventajas que tendría, ahora que otra maga de su mundo estaba en la mescla.

No conocía personalmente a la mujer, pero al parecer, su padre lo había hecho. Teniendo en cuenta como Kiritsugu consideraba al resto de la comunidad mágica, había sido sorprendente encontrar que consideraba a la mujer casi como una amiga, y aun mas, enterarse que el sentimiento era reciproco.

Y por último, se dio cuenta de que si aceptaba, estaría protegiendo activamente a toda la gente de esta ciudad. Además de que se sentía un poco responsable por Kreiven, a pesar de que obviamente no era su culpa.

Con una última mirada a Caren, le asintió a la chica, antes de volverse y mirar directamente a Aozaki.

"Aceptamos".

**Escena Break.**

Tras la proclamación de Emiya, Touma decidió que también se uniría al grupo. Por un lado, confiaba en Emiya y su experiencia, especialmente desde que hicieron las paces sobre su discusión en el incidente del mar Adriático, durante el resto de sus días de vacaciones.

Se sorprendió un poco, cuando Misaka y Misaki trataron de unirse, sin estar completamente a gusto, con ambas involucradas en lo que obviamente seria un trabajo peligroso.

Afortunadamente, la mujer llamada Touko, negó su oferta de ayuda. Les explico que había un par de razones por las cuales no podían aceptar que ambas se unieran a la nueva Delta Force.

En primera, dado que ambas eran estudiantes de Tokiwadai, sería muy riesgoso ponerlas en situaciones de peligro, dado a la influencia que los padres de ambas en particular podían tener.

Ante la mención de padres, varios vieron a la rubia tetona estremecerse. Sin embargo, a lo mejor de su conocimiento, era una acción extraña y sin sentido, ya que según los informes, sus relaciones familiares eran bastante normales.

Claro, había habido informes en donde las grabaciones de las llamadas de sus padres, demostraban que se habían olvidado de ciertas cosas o se confundían, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una familia adinerada, no era realmente algo fuera de lo común, ya que ese tipo de padres solía estar muy ocupado con los negocios y se distraían fácilmente cuando se trataba de conversaciones de un carácter no comercial, o simplemente eran negligentes.

Solo Touma era consciente de la razón por la cual se estremeció la rubia. Según lo que le había dicho, ella había querido comprobar la veracidad de sus recuerdos, por lo que llamó a sus padres y les dijo que debían cesar sus funciones como actores con la esperanza de que fuera mentira.

Desgraciadamente, la realidad fue implacable y efectivamente se trataban de actores pagados por ella misma.

Además de eso, otra de las razones por la cual no sería conveniente tenerlas como miembros del grupo, se debía a que ambas eran de Level 5. Y si bien ya poseían a tres del mismo nivel y a uno de un nivel superior, tener a casi la totalidad de los Level 5, podría ser visto como un intento de formar un mini ejército.

Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero por el momento, preferían mantener un perfil un poco más bajo.

A regañadientes, ambas chicas de Tokiwadai, aceptaron no formar parte de esto, pero a cambio, pidieron que se les dejase saber lo que ocurría.

Teniendo en cuenta de que ya se habían visto envueltas en un incidente muy importante, se decidió que podían dejarlas saber las cosas que no fueran importantes. Además de que con ellas como ases en la manga no vendría mal.

Después de eso, la mujer pelirroja se acerco al escritorio y saco varias carpetas de color azul de su interior.

Cabe mencionar que el número y tamaño de las carpetas en conjunto, era mucho mayor al de la capacidad total de almacenaje que el cajón poseía.

Entregándole una carpeta a cada uno de los futuros miembros, les explicó que contenían información sobre la magia del mundo del que venía.

Kreiven había sido llamado el investigador de los apóstoles por una buena razón.

A lo largo de su existencia, se la había pasado investigando a un montón de magos o personas con rasgos de hechicería y ha intentado copiarlos a lo mejor de sus capacidades.

Esta era una de las razones por la cual nunca fue realmente querido por los magos, ya que en lugar de crear su propia magia, se dedicaba a robar los descubrimientos de los otros, lo cual es uno de las peores cosas que se le puede hacer a un mago, además de profanar su taller.

Uno consideraría esto como una acción no muy fácil de realizar, ya que no siempre se puede conseguir los mismos resultados que el original, debido a varios factores.

En su mayor parte, se debía a la alineación elemental, ya que era bastante raro que alguien pudiera dominar mas de una alineación lo suficientemente bien, como para poder realizar tales hazañas.

Sin embargo, Kreiven carecía de ese problema, ya que él era un Average One (Un Promedio). Alguien con alineación a los 5 elementos. Personas como el eran sumamente raras. Hasta el día, Shirou solo había conocido a 3, siendo uno el propio Kreiven y el otro su ex amante Rin Tosaka. El último era otro miembro de la Torre del reloj, pero solo se lo había cruzado un par de veces, y solo savia de su condición como un Average one, debido a que había escuchado de los profesores.

Pero aun con esa ventaja, la mayoría de los magos se centrarían en sus propias investigaciones en lugar de la de los demás, a menos que pudieran impulsar las propias.

Pero había una razón por la cual Kreiven siempre había preferido investigar los descubrimientos de otros, en lugar de hacer los propios.

Y casualmente, era por una razón que encajaba muy bien en esta ciudad. Y si uno lo pensaba a fondo, tal vez había sido la razón por la cual había sido enviado a este mundo.

Kigen (Oringen).

Era la fuerza impulsora detrás de muchos seres, conectado directamente a la raíz, era en esencia, la razón de ser de una persona. Al igual que el origen de Shirou era espada, y él deseaba combatir y ser blandida contra el mal como una espada de la justicia. Kreiven deseaba investigar y duplicar los descubrimientos de los demás, porque su origen era "archivar y recreación".

El primero, le instaba a archivar y catalogar todo lo que podía sobre los descubrimientos ya hechos por los demás, suprimiendo su propia insta de mago para realizar sus propias investigaciones. No quería decir que no podía hacer descubrimientos propios, pero en general, prefería usar lo que ya se había descubierto, al igual que Shirou podía decidir el ser un justiciero, en lugar de ser un villano con un gusto por las espadas.

Su segundo origen, Recreación, lo impulsaba a recrear los descubrimientos por su cuenta, o bien, conseguir la forma de lograrlos, por ejemplo, robando los artefactos que le permitían realizarlos, al igual que con el objeto que le robó a Zelretch que termino trayéndolo a este mundo.

En cierta forma, Shirou podía comprender este último, ya que su propio poder "Unlimited Blade Works" hacia básicamente los mismo, solo que con espadas.

Dado a que a lo largo de su existencia, Kreiven había acumulado un gran número de habilidades, era imperativo que la Delta Force supiera como trabajaba la magia del mundo de Emiya, si esperaban neutralizarlo.

Dado a que no sabían el alcance de los conocimientos de Kreiven, las carpetas les informarían sobre las cosas más importantes sobre el mundo de Emiya.

Y con cada página que leía, Kamijou Touma palidecía más y más. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y se centro en su vecino de pelo blanco. Notando que lo miraban, Shirou le devolvió la una mirada confundida a su vecino, preguntándose por que lo observaba como si fuera una especie de mutante.

Finalmente, Kamijou le hablo y le dijo en una voz ahogada. "¿De qué clase de mundo vienes? No. ¿Qué clase de monstruos hay en tu mundo?".

Al oírlo, Shirou pensó que debió sentirse ofendido por la pregunta de su amigo, pero teniendo en cuenta que las carpetas tenían información muy detallada sobre los 27 Ancestros Apóstoles Muertos, ORT, Zelretch, Blue, demonios, elementales, y los magos más temibles que recibieron denominaciones de sellado, no podía culparlo del todo.

**Escena Break.**

Luego de una larga conversación en donde se respondieron lo mejor que pudieron sobre cualquieras de las dudas surgidas por la lectura de las carpetas, todos se fueron a casa con un nuevo conjunto de números de contacto en sus teléfonos.

Sin embargo, Shirou y Caren se quedaron, dándole como escusa a su vecino mas próximo el querer pasar un poco más de tiempo con alguien de su mundo.

Realmente, la reunión de los tres magos del otro mundo, se debía a una razón un tanto diferente.

Durante varios minutos, los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí. Fue Shirou quien habló primero. "Ya lo sabes". Dijo rotundamente.

Por su parte, Touko simplemente dejo escapar una bocanada de humo. "Reality Marble".

Esto era una de las cosas que Shirou había temido más que nada en su vida. Que alguien descubriera Unlimited Blade Works. El simple hecho de que poseyera una Reality Marble, habría sido motivo suficiente para que se ganara una denominación de sellado y terminase como el experimento de algún mago en el sótano de la torre del reloj. En su caso era aun peor, ya que además de poseer una, ya había logrado manifestarla a la edad de 17 años, a pesar de que no había logrado reproducir esa hazaña hasta hace un par de años.

"Debería preocuparme por terminar en un frasco de vidrio, sumergido en cloroformo?".

Touko simplemente resopló. "Sería un poco hipócrita de mi parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo misma poseo una denominación de sellado. Pero de nuevo, los magos no somos exactamente personas muy morales que digamos, ¿Verdad?". Sin ningún tipo de preocupación, se levantó y se dirigió hacia una esquina que parecía ser una especie de mini cocina y se preparo una taza de café. Regresando a su asiento, miró directamente a Shirou y le pidió que le explicara cual era la habilidad que poseía su realidad de mármol.

Luego de un pequeño resumen del alcance de las capacidades de Emiya, Touko reprimió el deseó de sonreír. El chico se había encontrado con una gallina de los huevos de oro.

Dado las capacidades de su realidad de mármol, en teoría, sería capaz de replicar cualquier tiempo de taumaturgia, siempre i cuando estuviese relacionado con una espada, o pudiese ser adaptado a una.

Además de eso, la explicación en sus increíbles capacidades de gradation Air (gradación de aire), se debían al inusual método que le permitía replicar la experiencia del objeto en cuestión.

Esto, podía terminar resultando sumamente beneficioso para su propia investigación. Además, se trataba del hijo de Kiritsugu. Claro que solo se había topado con el hombre dos veces en toda su vida, pero a diferencia del resto de los magos, era un hombre con el que podía congeniar bastante bien. Él a diferencia de otros magos, no tenía problemas en usar la tecnología moderna, al igual que ella.

Claro que si el chico resultaban demasiados problemas para ella, no iba a dudar mucho en lo que tenía que hacer, solo esperaba que no tuviese que llegar a eso. Después de todo, Kiritsugu había sido algo parecido a un amigo.

Luego de un poco mas de plática, llegaron a termino de que las habilidades de Emiya tanto como en su realidad de mármol, como siendo el asesino de magos, eran demasiado valiosas como para dejarlas ir simplemente así. Además, si sus sospechas eran correctas, el investigador de los apóstoles se había vuelto más de un problema de lo que había sido en el pasado y no les vendría mal la ayuda de un par de Nobles Phantasms, a pesar de que según lo que había dicho Emiya, solo el seria capaz de usar los poderes de cualquier Noble Phantasm, y que los demás, solo podrían usar las habilidades pasivas, al igual que el chico Kamijou había utilizado a Gae Dearg, la rosa roja del exorcismo.

Eso le recordaba otra de las cosas que quería preguntarle a Emiya.

Durante su conversación, le había explicado un poco sobre las habilidades de la mano derecha de Kamijou, y las propias conclusiones a las que había llegado. Esto, había llamado mucho la atención de Touko.

Ella ya tenía una buena idea de las capacidades del muchacho, desde que leyó todos y cada uno de los informes relacionados a él.

Pero la opinión de un mago de su mundo, resultó aun más valiosa. Ciertamente, Emiya no era un investigador, ya que la mayoría de lo que le dijo, fue redactado según su eficiencia en el combate, en lugar de un tono más científico.

Rápidamente, la mujer pelirroja tomó toda la información que tenia y la mesclo en su cabeza. Había pocas cosas en su mundo que podían realizar las asañas que la mano del chico había hecho, pero ninguna podía hacerlas todas.

Poco a poco, la lista en su mente se fue reduciendo hasta que quedaron dos opciones. La primera era imposible, ya que los humanos estábamos muy despegados del propio mundo como para considerarnos su arquetipo y tener acceso a la voluntad del planeta.

Sin embargo, la otra parecía mucho más factible.

En los informes, se había encontrado con que el chico había tenido un amplio número de encuentros con la chica de pelo castaño de Tokiwadai. En cada encuentro, la chica terminaba disparándole un rallo por alguna razón u otra, y él siempre terminaba negándolo con su mano derecha.

Para un observador casual, sería impresionante, pero no mucho teniendo en cuenta la ciudad en la que estaban.

Sin embargo, el hecho es que eso era imposible, independientemente de su capacidad para negar los poderes.

Siempre que estos altercados ocurrían, el disparo no era efectuado a más d metros, y en ocasiones, incluso menos.

La gente parecía ignorar que un rayo se movía a 200.000 kilómetros por hora. Teniendo en cuenta las distancias a las que la chica disparaba sus ataques, Kamijou debería mover su mano antes de que el disparo fuese realizado, si quería alguna esperanza de lograr interceptarlo.

El hecho de que cada ataque por parte de la electromaster fue detenido, esto daba una cifra de 100 veces de 100 en aciertos.

Era casi como si su mano se moviera sin el conocimiento de su dueño, en respuesta automática, esto era apoyado por los documentos extraídos de su pelea contra el numero uno durante el llamado experimento Shift Level 6. En él, Accelerator estaba a punto de tocar a Kamijou con la intención de matarlo, cuando su mano se elevó y le dio un manotazo a la mano de Accelerator.

En un principio, se pensó que se trataba de alguna especie de reflejo, pero en diversas pruebas contra objetos no impulsados por poderes espers, sus reflejos no superaban el horizonte normal de un ser humano. Esto dio como resultado que se pensara que solo podía reaccionar a los poderes esper. Sin embargo, no explicaba cómo era posible que reaccionase de la misma manera a la magia.

En otro informe donde se detallaba los acontecimientos de la escuela Misawa kram, no solo se lo vio detener un rayo, sino que cuando sus recuerdos fueron alterados por la magia del alquimista, su mano se desplazó a su cabeza para borrar el efecto.

En un principio, nadie se había dado cuenta de esto. Pero después de que Touko analizó cuidadosamente cada aspecto del chico, notó que no pudo encontrar ningún tic en el que se rascara la cabeza como describían en el informe.

Al principio, izo como todos y lo catalogo como una cosa sin importancia, pero después de releer todo un par de veces, llego a la conclusión de que su mano se había movido porque había detectado algo inusual.

Ahora que Emiya le había dado un informe desde el punto de vista de un mago de su mundo, tenía realmente una teoría de lo que podría ser el chico.

Los patrones encajaban casi a la perfección. Por supuesto que todavía no pensaba saltar a conclusiones apresuradas. Todavía debía revisar muchas más cosas, antes de realmente confirmar sus sospechas.

Recogiendo una de las carpetas con información sobre las cosas de su mundo, lo ojeo rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Pasándole la carpeta a Emiya, ñe dijo lo que pensaba hacer.

"Por el momento, no tengo nada asegurado. Sin embargo, me gustaría que vigilaras mas de cerca al muchacho con el fin de ver si mi teoría es correcta". Al hacerlo, Shirou la miró ligeramente ofendido de que le pidiese que espiara a un amigo. Rápidamente, Touko aclaró. "No me malinterpretes. No es espionaje ni nada por el estilo, solo estoy interesada en saber la naturaleza de sus poderes. Te digo esto, para que cuando tú creas que estoy en lo correcto, se lo informes para que sea consciente de ello.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano, indicó en una entrada en la carpeta.

Al verla, Shirou leyó atentamente lo que decía. Al hacerlo, comprendió a donde quería llegar la mujer con esto. Ciertamente, las características de estos seres, coincidía con Kamijou, o mejor dicho con su mano.

Pero si era cierto, los poderes que el chico poseía, eran mucho mayores de lo que imaginaba.

Ligeramente a regañadientes, aceptó mirar por encima de Touma para ver si realmente sus poderes coincidían con los descritos en la carpeta.

Luego de unas pocas palabras más, Shirou y Caren se retiraron a su apartamento con el fin de recibir un merecido descanso.

De igual manera, Aozaki Touko salió de su oficina y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del edificio en el que se encontraba, que había denominado como su habitación.

Olvidado sobre la meza de té, yacía la carpeta abierta. En medio de las paginas, un subtitulo subrayado y en negrita, señalaba el tema en específico.

Las palabras en el decían: Planet Terminal.

**Escena Break.**

Sentado en su cama, Kamijou Touma no podía creer el día que tuvo. Era demasiado para recordar, pero por sobre todo, estaba pensando en el trabajo que acababa de aceptar.

Mientras esperaba que Index saliera del baño, se preguntó a sí mismo si era la decisión correcta.

Antes, Emiya le había dicho durante sus vacaciones, la razón por la cual pensaba de esa manera sobre los héroes. Le había contado un poco sobre la historia de su padre, y como había terminado en el final. Touma se sorprendió al descubrir que Emiya no solo había perdido a toda su familia en un incendio, sino que además había perdido todos sus recuerdos. En cierta manera, sentía una cierta conexión con Emiya, ya que ambos habían pasado por situaciones similares.

Emiya le había dicho que veía en él mucho de sí mismo, y que si bien él se había jurado a si mismo jamás dudar de sus ideales, la realidad era mucho más dura de lo que le pensaba, y que no le gustaría que Touma tuviese que pasar por esas decepciones por sí mismo.

A pesar de las palabras del hombre en un cuerpo de adolecente, Touma todavía quería intentarlo. Podía ver que Emiya no se había rendido tampoco, pero que su convicción estaba empañada por el dolor y lamentos que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, junto con un poco de miedo e incertidumbre. No sabía a qué le podía temer, pero fuera lo que fuese, parecía asustarle bastante. No era un miedo como se le puede temer a un monstruo o similar, era más bien el miedo de no saber si realmente se podía evitar o no.

Al oír la puerta del baño, se giro para ver a Index vestida con su camisa que usaba para dormir. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la pequeña monja se acercó y lo envolvió con sus diminutos brazos.

"Touma, no estoy muy segura de lo que está ocurriendo, pero voy a ayudarte". Dijo en un tono muy decidido que se reflejaba en sus ojos serios.

Touma estaba a punto de protestar por dicha afirmación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Index tomó la palabra. "Sea lo que sea esta Delta Force, va a estar involucrado con la magia. Yo puedo serte útil!. Sé que no soy fuerte o hábil en la batalla como Caren-Sama, ¡pero se mucho de magia y te puedo ser de ayuda!". Lentamente, bajó la mirada para que Touma no viese las pequeñas lágrimas formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos. "Touma siempre se lastima cuando se mete en estos problemas. No quiero que un día salgas y no regreses". Poco a poco, su voz comenzó a romperse. "Quiero serte de ayuda". Terminó con voz débil y resoplando ligeramente.

Colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la monja de pelo plateado, Touma dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía idea de que Index pensaba de esta manera. "Está bien Index. Puedes ayudarnos". Después de haber leído sobre los posibles peligros que la magia del mundo de Emiya podía traer a la mesa, supuso que su propia biblioteca de magia sería bastante útil.

Además, no quería que Index llorase por su culpa. No era como si fuesen a ponerla en la primera línea y…

"Touma…".

Mirando hacia abajo, notó que Index había dejado de temblar y que su agarre sobre él, comenzaba a endurecerse.

Con un sentido de creciente terror, le preguntó. "I-Index, ¿Q-Qué estás?".

"¿Por qué tu camisa huele a perfume de mujer?".

Por varios segundos, Touma no fue capaz de entender la pregunta de la niña entre sus brazos. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que la camisa que llevaba, era la que le había prestado a Misaki mientras el resto de su ropa se secaba.

"Ah…Ahora Index. Hay una explicación totalmente razonable para esto y…".

"Toooouuuumaaaa!".

Una vez dicho su grito de guerra, Index se abalanzo sobre la cabeza del joven de pelo negro.

"Fuuukooouuu DAAA!".

**Escena Break.**

La cosa, porque solo recordaba eso, se arrastró por los callejones de la ciudad. Solo sentía dolor. Tenía frio, estaba hambrienta, se quemaba por dentro, estaba temblando, sudaba mucho, su garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado una cantidad impía de sal.

Pero, esto era normal, siempre se había sentido así. O al menos hasta donde podía recordar.

Este día había sido extraño. Había empezado como cualquier otro día que le resultara fácil recordar, levantarse con dolor y sed, arrastrarse por las alcantarillas en busca de algo que devorar, evitar la luz del sol, porque la luz quemaba su piel muy sensible y era demasiado brillante. La oscuridad era mejor, era tranquila y fresca.

Claro que no ayudaba ya que siempre sentía mucho frio y se quemaba de calor por dentro, pero eso era normal.

Pero al caer la noche, sintió algo extraño en el aire. No, no estaba en el aire, pero flotaba de todas maneras. Era muy extraño.

Le molestaba, no sabía que era, pero sin lugar a dudas, le molestaba mucho. Quien quiera que fuese responsable de esto, pagaría.

En el momento en que pensó en eso, sintió algo extraño y ajeno entrar en eso. No le gustó, no le gustó para nada. Le recordaba algo, no estaba segura de que, ya que era malditamente difícil pensar y recordar con el estomago vacio y la garganta tan seca, pero lo que fuera, se sentía horrible.

Luego, esa cosa que se metió dentro, intentó hacerla dormir. Instintivamente, empujo algo dentro de ella. No estaba segura de que era eso en su interior, pero sabía que podía purgar lo que sea que estaba intentando invadirla.

Una vez que esa sensación molesta desapareció, se sentía más cansada y hambrienta que antes. Era muy molesto.

Finalmente, se aventuró fuera de sus lugares de costumbre en busca de más alimento.

Fue un error. Cuando lo izo, varios hombres vestidos de negro con armas de fuego comenzaron a dispararle. Haciendo caso a sus instintos, se movió y saltó más rápido de lo que los humanos podían.

¿Humanos? ¿No había sido humano a sí mismo una vez? No estaba segura, no podía recordar, el hambre se lo impedía.

Haciendo caso omiso a esa extraña sensación, se abalanzó sobre uno de los hombres y desgarro su garganta abierta con sus colmillos.

¿Colmillos? Los humanos no tenían colmillos. Entonces ¿por qué pensó que había sido humana?

De todas formas. En el momento en que vio el licor rojo que brotó de la herida del hombre, sus sentidos se agudizaron, se volvió más rápida y brutal. El olor del líquido carmesí inundando su nariz había hecho que su hambre se volviese aun más insoportable que antes. La estaba volviendo loca, tenía que acabar con todos.

Rápidamente, se movió hacia otro de los hombres y atacó nuevamente a la garganta, solo que esta vez fue con sus garras. Era un buen lugar para atacar, salía mucho del jugo rojo de ese lugar.

El fuerte olor cobrizo se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez.

Finalmente, ya no quedaba ninguno con vida. Haciéndole caso a su nariz y estomago, se acercó a uno de los cadáveres y probo la cosa roja. Ella recordaba su nombre, ere… era… san… sano… sona… Sangre. Eso es, esa cosa roja era sangre.

¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿Qué tenia de malo la sangre? No estaba segura, solo recordaba que después de probarla, se había sentido horrible y se escapó.

Ahora, el hambre había vuelto y no podía recordar bien. Sabía que debía volver a las alcantarillas, ya que el sol saldría pronto.

No podía recordar por que se había sentido tan mal después de matar a esos hombres. Era su culpa después de todo, le habían atacado, e incluso le habían disparado, a pesar de que para este momento, las heridas habían desaparecido.

No es como que a nadie le importara si ella… ¡un gato!

Con velocidad y agilidad mas allá de los del felino, la cosa se abalanzó sobre el indefenso animal y clavó sus colmillos en su carne. Solo que el animal no era tan indefenso como había pensado. En un intento desesperado por su vida, el animal había desenfundado sus garras y había tratado de arrancarle los ojos a su agresor, quien pronto se convertiría en su asesino.

A la cosa no le importaban los arañazos que estaba recibiendo de su presa. Ellos se curarían pronto de todos modos. Lo que importaba, era que su sed y su hambre se estaban saciando con la sangre del animal. No era tan buena como la de los humanos, pero harían bien por ahora.

Solo que había un problema. Cuando era dominada por el hambre, no podía recordar y su estómago le atormentaba constantemente. Pero cuando el hambre cesaba, se hacía más fácil pensar y recordar.

Rápidamente, la cosa se alejó del animal muerto. Tubo que colocar una mano sobre su boca, para que el vomito de la sangre del gato no se escapara de su boca. Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, trago la bilis y el plasma nuevamente, a pesar de que lo odiaba, solo iba a terminar perdiendo el alimento y regresaría a su estado de hambre en el que no podía pensar claramente. Aunque siendo justos, no sabía cuál era peor, ser inconsciente de todo y atormentada por el dolor del hambre, o ser consciente de que se había convertido en un monstruo y hacerle frente a la culpa.

La cosa simplemente se acurrucó en la oscuridad y sollozó por el hecho que de había matado a personas para conseguir su alimento, porque había perdido todo en su búsqueda de poder, pero por sobre todo, lloro porque ahora podía recordar.

Su nombre era Saten Ruiko, y ella era un monstruo.

**Fin del capítulo 20**


	22. Curando Heridas

**Notas del Autor:** Hola de nuevo. Si, ya sé lo que todos deben estar pensando. ¿Por qué demonizo no publicaste la semana pasada?

Ok, se los voy a decir. Fui atacado por el peor enemigo de los escritores de Fanfics de todo e mundo… la vida real. No voy a entrar en detalles, ya que estoy seguro de que a nadie le interesaría leer media página de nada más que quejas de mi vida diaria. Solo les diré que el lunes tengo una cita con el dentista, y he estado buscando trabajo (Estremecimiento). Además de eso, me acabo de topar con un terrible bloqueo de escritor, que espero se me pase para mañana. Pero ustedes no se preocupen, que todavía tengo algunos capis para mantenerlos entretenidos, si el bloqueo sigue.

Ok, vamos a lo que nos incumbe.

*Spoiler Alerte*

Admito descaradamente que gran parte de este capítulo, fue inspirado y copiado del capítulo 18 de FZ. Además, nos vamos alejando cada vez más de Cannon, pero no demasiado.

Se menciona algo más de información del Nasuverse y alguien hace algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

*Spoiler Fin*

Este, es el capi más largo alta el momento, y sorprendentemente, carece en su mayoría de acción.

Algo que me gustaría hacer notar, es que nadie comento nada del capítulo anterior (Snif Snif T_T) por lo que voy a culparlos a ustedes mismos del retraso en el capítulo.

De todas formas, si las cosas salen como espero, alguno de ustedes recibirá un regalo especial pronto. Pero eso ya es otro tema.

Sin mas que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 21: Curando Heridas.**

Al sonido de una alarma, Uiharu Kazari se despertó de la misma manera en la que se había despertado la última semana. Sumamente temprano en la mañana tomó una ducha rápida y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para salir a buscar a su desaparecida amiga, Saten Ruiko, antes de ir a las oficinas de la rama 177 de Judgement.

Este día, prometía ser un día muy agitado. Debido al incidente que ocurrió la noche anterior, las clases se suspendieron para el día, con el fin de asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden.

Mientras caminaba hacia el sector de la ciudad en el que pensaba buscar, vio los anuncios de noticias en un gran televisor en un edificio, informando que el ataque de la noche pasada había sido realizado por un esper proveniente de la Iglesia católica Romana, y que debido a esto, la Ciudad había entrado en estado de emergencia, debido al conflicto. A su vez, la anunciadora de noticias, informaba que la Iglesia acusaba a la ciudad de estar tratando de crear un ángel artificial, y que tal cosa se consideraba una herejía.

Ignorando el resto de las noticias, Uiharu sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su compañera de Judgement, Shirai Kuroko.

Desde la desaparición de su amiga, ambas habían estado buscándola por toda la ciudad. Para asegurarse de que ninguna fuera secuestrada, decidieron que se mantendrían en contacto, mediante mensajes de texto cada media hora. Ambas habían acordado buscar en varios lugares de la ciudad antes de presentarse en las oficinas de Judgement y repetir lo mismo antes de regresar a casa.

Por supuesto, Shirai Kuroko decidió tomar áreas más amplias ya que su capacidad de teletransporte le permitía desplazarse con mayor facilidad. Además, escogió para sí misma las áreas más inhóspitas, ya que no creía que su compañera más dulce, podría ser de mucha utilidad si se encontraba en problemas.

Claro que ambas tenían entrenamiento de combate, pero Kazari desempeñaba más bien el rol de oficinista que de agente de campo.

Tras terminar de enviarle el mensaje a su amiga, Uiharu se dirigió a los callejones del séptimo distrito con el fin de buscar a su amiga.

Esperaba poder encontrarla sana y salva.

**Escena Break.**

Shirai Kuroko se despertó de la misma manera en la que se había despertado la última semana.

Más temprano de lo habitual, tomó un baño rápido, se puso el uniforme de Tokiwadai, se acercó a la cama de su Onee-sama para verla dormir y aspirar su glorioso aroma… solo que ella no se encontraba en ella.

Por varios segundos, su mente se detuvo, sin saber lo que había pasado.

La noche anterior, regresó sumamente tarde ya que tuvo que ayudar en los informes del incidente.

Cuando regresó, estaba tan cansada que uso sus poderes para teletransportar su ropa fuera de sí misma y se cambió de igual manera, antes de caer dormida en su cama, sin echar un vistazo para ver si su amada Onee-sama había regresado.

Ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento, la cama estaba sumamente ordenada. Claro que a todas las estudiantes se les exigía que ordenaran sus propios cuartos, pero no muchas hacían caso.

Por un ligero instante, temor de que su amada Onee-sama hubiese sido secuestrada al igual que su otra amiga Saten Ruiko, se clavó en su corazón.

Dicho temor se desvaneció cuando recordó que estaba hablando de la electromaster más poderosa, y lo más probable, era que cualquiera que intentase secuestrarla, terminaría en el hospital.

¿Pero? Entonces. ¿Qué le pasó a su Onee-sama?

De repente, recuerdos de lo que su Onee-sama le dijo la noche anterior, regresaron a su mente.

"No…No me digas que después de que ambos pasaron un momento romántico mirando la lluvia… ". En este momento, la imaginación de Kuroko comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Una sonrojada Misaka, acurrucada junto a ese mono, sentados bajo un paraguas en un banco del parque. De repente, Misaka le hace un comentario de que tiene frio. Rápidamente, ese mono toma a Misaka y la sentó en su regazo y la abraza con ternura, diciéndole que le dará el calor que necesita para alejar el frio.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se van acercando. Antes de que sus labios se toquen, la sombrilla en las manos del mono se baja suavemente, bloqueando la visión del resto del mundo.

Poco después, ambos se encuentran en el sucio apartamento del mono, donde él la arroja un tanto bruscamente a su cama, mientras se comienza a desabotonar la camisa. "N-no, espera. Qué pasa con Kuroko, yo…". De repente, sus palabras son cortadas por el dedo que se posa sobre sus labios con suavidad. Dándole una sonrisa seductora, se abalanza sobre ella.

El resto de las imágenes que la mente de Kuroko es capaz de realizar, son de el rostro sonrojado de Misaka Mikoto, mientras deja escapar un montón de suaves gemidos de placer y está a punto de…

"¡NNNNNOOOOOOOO!". Grita Kuroko con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se tira de sus dos coletas.

Rápidamente sale de la habitación a toda prisa, con el fin de salvar la castidad de su Onee-sama, a pesar de que teme que ya sea demasiado tarde.

"Ah, Hola Shirai-san". Saludó una joven con cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

El nombre de esta chica era Wannal Kinuho, junto a ella se encontraba una chica de cabello negro lacio que le caía hasta la espalda, su nombre era Awatsuki Maaya. Ambas eran compañeras de clases de Kuroko.

Al verla tan agitada, Awatsuki le preguntó cuál era su problema.

Kuroko se teletransportó literalmente frente a ellas, ignorando completamente la regla que le prohibía el uso de sus poderes dentro de los dormitorios y comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad sobre su amada Onee-sama y de cómo debía protegerla.

Estando ya acostumbradas a los desvaríos de su compañera, ambas chicas se miraron entre si antes de que Kinuho le dijo. "Si estás buscando a Misaka-san, ella se despertó muy temprano y se fue a desayunar".

Al oírlo, Kuroko se congelo y dejo que el alivio la inundara al enterarse que la virginidad de su Onee-sama estaba todavía intacta.

"La vimos cuando nos íbamos para el club de natación. Insisten en que nos levantemos muy temprano para nadar en la mañana, a pesar de que el agua es muy fría". Continuó Maaya, a pesar de que Kuroko ya no le estaba escuchando, inmersa en otra de sus fantasías con Misaka. "Creo que Misaka-san se despertó tan temprano para poder tener una conversación tranquila con esa otra chica".

De repente, el sonido de mil cristales rotos se escuchó, casi como si Kamijou hubiese negado algún poder, cuando la ilusión de Kuroko se destrozó por las palabras que la chica de pelo negro había dicho.

Acaso otra chica estaba intentando llegar al corazón de su Onee-sama? NO!, ella no se lo iba a permitir.

Sin dejar que sus compañeras terminaran de hablar, Kuroko se teletransportó en dirección del comedor.

Si se hubiera quedado un par de segundos más, probablemente hubiera escuchado el nombre de la chica que se suponía había estado desayunando con su Onee-sama.

**Escena Break.**

Esta, definitivamente no era una mañana normal para ninguna de las Level 5 de Tokiwadai. Por empezar, no habían podido dormir mucho, a causa del gran descubrimiento que hicieron la noche pasada.

La magia era real.

No solo eso, cosas como ángeles y magos de otra dimensión también lo eran. Esto, simplemente era demasiado para tomar. Debido a esto, solo habían conseguido un par de horas de sueño. Afortunadamente para ambas, las clases del día se habían cancelado debido a dicho incidente.

Por el lado de Misaki, era aun más frustrante, hacia ya varios días que no tenía una buena noche de sueño, por lo que esto le afectaba más que a la electromaster. Por suerte, ahora que ella era consciente del origen de sus pesadillas, las pocas horas de sueño que tubo, no se vieron interrumpidas como de costumbre.

Después de cansarse de estar dando vueltas en la cama, se puso su uniforme y llamó por teléfono a Mikoto, suponiendo correctamente que ella tampoco podía dormir.

Luego de una muy corta charla, decidieron reunirse en el comedor, para discutir que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Cuando ambas se sentaron en la sala casi vacía, a excepción de algunos miembros de clubes que tenían actividades en la mañana, comenzaron a organizar todo lo que sabían sobre la magia y cuáles eran las ideas de la otra.

Misaka estaba un poco ilusionada con todo esto, pero a la vez le asustaba el hecho de que cosas como demonios y vampiros podían ser reales.

Por su parte, Shokuhou estaba más preocupada por lo que ocurriría entre la ciudad academia y la iglesia.

Sacando su teléfono, activó la opción de televisión y le mostro a la otra Level 5, los informes de noticias acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No hacía falta mencionar que la guerra era una posibilidad muy factible en este momento.

Mientras las dos seguían discutiendo en voz baja, mas y mas personas comenzaban a hacerse camino hacia las mezas, antes de detenerse y mirarlas.

No era inusual que las amigas comieran juntas o hablaran en secreto entre ellas. Sin embargo, estas dos no eran otras que las dos Level 5 de Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto y Shokuhou Misaki.

Era bastante conocido que las dos no se llevaban muy bien del todo. Si bien habían sido más o menos civiles entre si desde el Daihaseisai, nadie esperaba que se convirtieran en grandes amigas. Y sin embargo, aquí estaban las dos, sentadas en la misma meza, muy juntas la una a la otra, cuchicheando, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, compartiendo el chisme más jugoso del momento.

Al igual que se esperaba, para el momento en el que Kuroko llegó al comedor, casi toda la escuela se había enterado de que las dos Levels 5 estaban desayunando juntas.

Las teorías y tribulaciones no se hicieron esperar. Ya había quienes decían que Shokuhou había logrado controlar la mente de Misaka, hasta los que decían que habían empezado una relación amorosa prohibida entre sí.

Afortunadamente, Kuroko no había escuchado ninguna de estas, ya que si lo hubiese hecho, estaría indignada por la primera, y con el corazón roto por la segunda.

Sin embargo, esto no impidió que realizara sus propias teorías.

Cuando las vio a las dos muy juntas, pensó que Shokuhou estaba intentando robarle un beso a Misaka.

Tal como se esperaba, Kuroko se teletransportó sobre la mesa en la que las dos Levels 5 estaban viendo las noticias y desayunando, sorprendiéndolas a ambas. Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese preguntarle que estaba haciendo, la chica con coletas, se aferró a su compañera de cuarto, envolviéndola en un abrazo aplastante en su pecho.

Dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Shokuhou, mirada que normalmente estaba reservada solo para un cierto chico de cabello negro, Kuroko le siseó. "Mantente alejada de mi querida Onee-sama, tú, bruja manipuladora".

Sorprendida por esto, Shokuhou solo pudo quedarse allí, viendo como la chica menor le recitaba una cantidad asombrosa de insultos de diversa calidad.

"… y no solo eso, tampoco voy a dejar que tú te apropies de la virgi-gruagr!". El discurso de la teletransportadora fue cortado por un relámpago de Misaka, que dejó fuera de combate a la miembro de Judgement.

"Maldita sea, Kuroko. Te he dicho que dejes de hacer cosas como esta". Al instante, Kuroko se puso de pie como si no hubiese sido golpeada por una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a un caballo y se inclinó frente a la chica de cabello corto, tomando su mano como si fuese un caballero de antaño, comenzó a jurarle que protegería todas las virtudes de ella y la protegería de brujas manipuladoras.

Esto, obviamente le hiso merecedora de otra descarga.

Antes de que las cosas continuaran, ambas compañeras de cuarto escucharon una risa suave a su lado. Ellas vieron como la Reina de Tokiwadai se tapaba la boca con la mano para ocultar sus risitas.

Tal como se esperaba, Kuroko comenzó a hablar, probablemente dispuesta a difamar el nombre de la quinta Level 5. Sin embargo, cualquier discurso que hubiese tenido preparado se cortó abruptamente, cuando su boca se cerró en contra de su voluntad y su cuerpo se puso muy rígido.

Sorprendida por esto, Misaka miró en la dirección de Shokuhou, esperando a que ella tuviera alguna respuesta sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, cuando vio que dicha rubia estaba apuntando a la chica menor con un control remoto.

Este era el infame control remoto de la reina de Tokiwadai, que le permitía controlar mejor sus poderes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente le pasó a su amiga, Misaka le frunció el seño a la otra chica.

Esta simplemente le devolvió la mirada y le dijo con mucha calma, antes de que la electromaster dejase que su corta paciencia se terminase.

"Si bien le he prometido a Touma-san no abuzar de mis poderes, creo que sería en nuestro beneficio mutuo que siguiéramos esta conversación en otro lugar". Mientras decía esto, izo una seña con la cabeza, hacia el resto de chicas que miraban con mucha intención el espectáculo.

Todavía con el seño fruncido, Mikoto accedió y junto con Kuroko, quien ya había recuperado la capacidad de mover su propio cuerpo, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Misaka.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando llegaron, Kuroko estuvo a punto de comenzar a despotricar nuevamente, cuando Mikoto le ganó de antemano.

"Contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese Idiota?". Preguntó, señalándole a la rubia.

Esta frunció el seño ligeramente al escuchar la forma despectiva con la que Mikoto se dirigía a Touma. "En primera, él no es ningún idiota, y agradecería que no lo llamases así". Esto fue dicho con un tono un poco más posesivo de lo que esperaba. "En segunda, solo somos amigos. Me había encontrado con él la noche anterior, antes de que todo el desastre se desatara".

Obviamente, Mikoto no le creía, y estaba a punto de indagar mas en esto, cuando fue cortada por Kuroko.

"Onee-sama. ¿Acaso usted estuvo involucrada en los incidentes de anoche?". Preguntó con un tono de preocupación, a pesar de que todavía sonaba muy seria.

Ambas Levels 5 se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo contestar a la pregunta. Por un lado, no sabían cuanta información podían dar, y por el otro, ninguna sabía realmente como explicar lo ocurrido, especialmente con el tema de la magia.

Por un momento, Misaki pensó seriamente en borrar la mente de la Chica, a pesar de que tendría que hacer frente a una aireada Mikoto mas tarde, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su tren de pensamiento, se estremeció internamente, al darse cuenta de que le estaría haciendo a la chica menor, lo mismo que se había hecho a sí misma.

Afortunadamente para la rubia, Mikoto decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Le explicó a su Kowai que en efecto, habían estado involucradas en el incidente de la noche anterior, pero que a su vez, fueron ayudadas por un nuevo grupo formado por ciudad academia, con el fin de hacer frente a incidentes similares, al igual que Anty-Skill y Judgement.

Kuroko estaba bastante sorprendida al oír que un nuevo grupo se formaría. Supuso que esto fue una contramedida a los recientes secuestros. Su teoría fue comprobada, cuando su Onee-sama comenzó a regañarla por no haberle informado de los secuestros y similares.

Al oír hablar sobre los secuestros, una lámpara metafórica se encendió en la mente de Mental Out.

Ahora que era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del secuestrador, se dio cuenta de que la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas, podía llegar a ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que se esperaba.

"Disculpa, Shirai-san". Interrumpió la rubia. ¿"Te acuerdas de haberme pedido que ayudase en la búsqueda de una amiga desaparecida?". Preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que estaba caminando en un terreno minado.

Asintiendo, la niña con coletas se preguntó si había encontrado algún indicio sobre el paradero de Saten.

En su caminata desde el comedor, hasta el cuarto que compartía con su Onee-sama, había recibido un mensaje de Uiharu, informándole que empezaría su búsqueda de Saten. Ella le contestó que se retrasaría un poco en su lado, ya que tenia ciertos asuntos que hablar con su Onee-sama, y que no se preocupara, ya que pensaba solucionarlo lo más pronto posible.

Antes de que Misaki comenzara a hablar, fue interrumpida por una Mikoto con el seño fruncido. "Espera, ¿Amiga desaparecida? ¿Kuroko, Qué está pasando?".

Lo que siguió, fue una conversación bastante tensa, entre la niña de primero y segundo año.

Aparentemente, Shirai no le había informado a Misaka sobre la desaparición de su amiga. Ahora, la electromaster se encontraba más preocupada. Pero, no parecía unir los puntos relacionados, por lo que Misaki la cortó en medio de su diatriba hacia la chica menor por no informarle algo tan importante.

"Misaka-san!". Habló con un tono alto, para llamar la atención de la chica. Cuando esta se dibujo sobre sí misma, Misaki respiró profundamente, sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir, sería muy chocante para las chicas frente a ella. "Misaka-san, recuerdas lo que aprendimos la noche anterior sobre la persona detrás de los secuestros?".

En un principio, la chica de cabello marón no parecía entender a lo que se refería la rubia. Pensándolo por un segundo, pensó en lo que se había dicho sobre el hombre detrás de los secuestros. Su nombre, su aspecto, su breve encuentro con él, su especi…

De repente, Mikoto abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de lo que la otra chica estaba insinuando.

El hombre, no era un hombre, era un Vampiro. No solo eso, recordó lo que había leído acerca de los apóstoles muertos, y sus ejércitos de esbirros no muertos, mayormente conocidos como Ghouls.

Y si Saten-san había sido secuestrada por él, lo más probable era que…

"Lo más probable, es que a estas alturas, su amiga ya esté muerta". Misaki dio voz a los pensamientos de Mikoto. Pero, en realidad, era mucho peor que simplemente estar muerta, lo más probable, seria que Saten estuviese convertida en un zombi sin mente, al servicio de ese monstruo.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Muerta? ¿Y de que información están hablando?". Gritó Kuroko frenéticamente, al oír la teoría de que su amiga podría estar realmente muerta.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, el teléfono de Kuroko comenzó a sonar, haciendo que todas dieran un salto, debido a lo tensas que se habían puesto por la sombría conversación.

Molesta por la interrupción, Kuroko estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que la estaba llamando era Uiharu. Teniendo en cuenta el sistema de mensajes que habían inventado, fuera lo que fuese, debía ser muy importante, si ella intentaba llamarle antes.

Contestando la llamada, Kuroko no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su amiga lo que ocurría, ya que ni bien colocó el auricular a su oído, la estridente y aguda voz de su compañera se escuchó gritándole "¿La he encontrado Shirai-san!".

Apartando el aparato de su cabeza, Kuroko tardó solo dos segundos en procesar lo que había escuchado, antes de regresar el teléfono a su oído, exigiéndole a la niña con flores en la cabeza que le dijera donde se encontraba.

Al mismo tiempo, las dos Level 5 se preocuparon de lo que esto podía significar. Si sus suposiciones de lo que le había ocurrido a la chica eran correctas, la niña al otro lado del teléfono, podría encontrarse en grave peligro.

Al mismo tiempo, ambas sacaron sus teléfonos y marcaron los números del teléfono de Kamijou, con el fin de informarle sobre la posible pista del perpetrador de los secuestros.

Desafortunadamente para ambas, durante el asalto de Index la noche pasada, Touma había dejado caer su teléfono, y si bien no se había roto, el impacto había logrado hacer que la batería se saliera.

Mirándose entre sí, al darse cuenta de que ninguna había sido capaz de comunicarse con el chico de pelo puntiagudo, decidieron acompañar a Kuroko, asiendo uso de su capacidad de teletransporte como medio de desplazamiento.

Ambas habían pensado en llamar a otro de los miembros de la Nueva Delta Force, pero para ser justos, no conocían realmente a ninguno, por lo que no tenían realmente confianza en ellos.

Luego de que la chica con coletas colgó su teléfono, ambas le dijeron que irían con ella, quiera o no.

Normalmente, Kuroko habría intentado negar la petición de Mikoto, ya que era un asunto que le concernía a Judgement, pero dado lo emocionada que estaba, y lo personal que era este asunto, aceptó. A pesar de que no estaba muy contenta con la inclusión de la reina con ellos.

Ella todavía creía que podría estar intentando robarle a su amada Onee-sama.

**Escena Break.**

Tras recibir la respuesta de Shirai, Uiharu continuó su recorrido alrededor con poco éxito. Sinceramente, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, rápidamente secó sus lágrimas y puso una cara determinada. "A Saten-san no le gustaría que pusiera mala cara de esta manera". Pensó.

Desgraciadamente, el pensar en su amiga, izo que su tristeza volviese. Mirando en otro callejón, pensó que tal vez debería tentar a Saten-san sacudiendo su falda, para que la chica de cabello largo intentase levantársela.

Riéndose en la tontería de la idea, estaba a punto de realizarla solo por diversión, cuando vio en una esquina una sombra.

Rápidamente, su cara se tornó de un color rojo remolacha al darse cuenta de que alguien más podría haberla visto, cuando se dio cuenta de algo en el borde de su visión. Cuando la sombra se movió, ella alcanzó a ver un destello de una cabellera larga.

Sin pensarlo mucho, gritó el nombre de su amiga. "¡Saten-san!". Al instante, la sombra se dio a la fuga. Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, Uiharu intentó seguirla, pero cuando entro en el callejón, la figura había desaparecido.

No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero estaba segura de que la dueña de esa sombre era Saten Ruiko.

Frenéticamente saco su teléfono con la intención de llamar a su compañera en Judgement para avisarle que había encontrado a su amiga perdida y que necesitaría de su ayuda.

No estaba muy segura de porque Saten-san estaba huyendo, pero a juzgar por la velocidad en la que la había perdido, iba a necesitar de su amiga teletransportadora para alcanzarla.

Sin más que decir, Uiharu KAzari se introdujo más en los confines de los callejones del distrito número 7.

**Escena Break.**

Luego de una hora de ardua búsqueda, no había encontrado nada. Había recibido otra llamada de Shirai, informándole que había llegado al distrito 7. Había tardado tanto, ya que los jardines en donde se encontraba la escuela de Shirai y su dormitorio, estaban bastante apartados. Incluso con la capacidad de teletransporte de la niña con coletas, era una distancia bastante considerable. Mas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba trayéndo a otras dos personas con ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, el tamaño del distrito 7 era bastante grande, por lo que decidieron que se encontrarían a mitad de camino, ya que ellas habían llegado del extremo opuesto al que se encontraba.

Uiharu estaba segura de que la persona a la que había visto era su amiga. Pero esas esperanzas comenzaba a desvanecerse con forme corría el tiempo.

Desesperada, entrelazó sus manos y oró a los cielos por una ayuda para encontrar a su amiga. Sabía que era tonto pedirle algo a los dioses en una ciudad de la ciencia y la lógica, pero sin embargo, no sabía que mas hacer.

Como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, un sonido húmedo vino de uno de los callejones a su derecha.

Siguiendo el ruido, llego a una intersección en forma de "T", de la que el sonido venía del lado derecho.

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la niña con flores en la cabeza giro en la esquina. "¡Sate…n-san?".

De repente, el mundo se detuvo, y Uiharu estaba segura de que había sido transportada a una película de terror.

Porque frente a ella, se encontraba su amiga Saten Ruiko, arrodillada en el suelo dándole la espalda, con su uniforme de la escuela arrugado y sucio, desgarrado en algunos lugares. Su piel estaba muy pálida por lo que podía ver y había manchas de sangre por todas partes.

Pero, sin duda, lo más impactante, resulto ser el hecho de que ella estaba mordiendo a una rata muerta entre sus manos.

De pronto, Saten dejó caer la rata, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola.

Temblorosamente, se giró para ver quien se encontraba detrás de ella. "U-I-HA-RU?". Dijo temblorosamente.

Algo estaba muy mal, pensó Uiharu cuando vio los ojos anteriormente de color verde de su amiga, ahora de color rojo.

"Sate…". Intentó acercarse. Pero al hacerlo, la chica de cabello largo, se estremeció y comenzó a arrastrarse frenéticamente fuera del alcance de su amiga, hasta toparse con una reja de alambre que serraba el paso del callejón. Invadida por el miedo, se acurrucó en una bola y se tapo la cara con sus brazos.

"¿Qué?". Comenzó Uiharu, sin saber que decir, ante el aspecto en el que se encontraba su amiga.

"Y-yo, yo solo quería ser especial". Comenzó con voz temblorosa y cargada de culpa. "Quería saber lo que se sentía tener el poder y el control de mi propia vida por una vez". Estremeciéndose espasmódicamente, la chica de cabello negro se disculpó con su amiga. "Lo siento Uiharu, debí haber aprendido con lo de Level Upper. Pero, me sentía tan impotente y desamparada al darme cuenta de lo inútil que era".

Uiharu todavía no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pero aun así, estaba intentando acercarse a su amiga, quien había comenzado a jadear como si le faltara el aire, pero la vista de su amiga cubierta de sangre, seguía siendo una imagen muy chocante, como para poder reaccionar normalmente.

"Mátame". Le escuchó decir. "Por favor Uiharu. Matame antes de que sea demasiado tarde".

No podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga, cómo podía pedirle algo así.

"¡Cada segundo que pasa, te veo mas y mas como comida en lugar de un amigo!". Le gritó, mientras se aferraba al alambrado con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus manos se había roto y la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse. "¡Mátame rápido!".

Kazari solo podía negar con la cabeza en el terror con la boca abierta y las manos a medio camino de sus labios, como si intentase detener un grito silencioso.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Saten había cambiado, sus ojos rojos ya no mostraban tristeza y dolor, ahora eran los ojos llenos de locura y hambre de un animal. Eran afilados y completamente centrados en Uiharu, como si fuera un depredador contemplando a un ciervo indefenso. De igual manera, sus dientes ya no eran los de una persona. Desde los dientes frontales, a los caninos, se habían convertido en afilados y puntiagudos, como si se tratase de la boca de un tiburón. Esta imagen fue reforzada por el hecho de que la propia boca se había extendido mas allá de lo que la boca de un humano normal podría.

Al igual que la bestia que ahora parecía, Saten se abalanzó sobre la estupefacta Uiharu, arrojándola al suelo y haciendo lo posible por darle un bocado.

Fue solo por el puro instinto de supervivencia que todas las criaturas tienen en frente de un depredador, que Uiharu había usado sus brazos para defenderse y mantener a la otra chica, si es que se le podía seguir llamando así, fuera de su alcance. Por desgracia, esto no había impedido que sus manos, que ahora poseían filosas garras, le arañaran los hombros, en un salvaje intento por llegar a su cuello.

La bestia que había sido una vez Saten Ruiko, solo era capaz de pensar en el hambre, y en el hecho de que una presa perfectamente comestible se encontraba frente a ella.

Para su total molestia, la presa no se dejaba matar tranquilamente y Saten se encontraba demasiado debilitada por solo haberse estado alimentando de criaturas pequeñas en los últimos días, como para arrancarle los brazos y simplemente devorarla.

En este momento, la presa había colocado su antebrazo en la garganta de Saten, para mantener su boca fuera del alcance de su cuello, y su otra mano estaba ocupada, defendiendo el resto de su cuerpo de las garras.

En este ángulo, Saten era capaz de ver con claridad el rostro de su futura comida. Podía darse cuenta de que era humana. Pero eso importaba poco, después de todo, ella mataba humanos ¿no? Era si como trabajaba ¿verdad? Ella mataba a los humanos y vivía su sangre. Era así como funcionaba ¿verdad?.

De todas formas, no importaba, lo que si importaba, era que por alguna razón, el ver el terror en el rostro de la niña, porque estaba muy segura que eso era, le causaba una gran satisfacción.

Pronto, la niña humana, no sería capaz de defenderse más, y entonces le succionaría su sangre, hasta dejarla seca y marchita, al igual que como se marchitarían esas flores que tenía en la cabeza.

¿Flores en la cabeza? ¿Por qué eso le resultaba tan familiar y nostálgico a la vez? ¿No había usado ella misma una flor en su cabello una vez? Si, lo había hecho, pero había sido un broche, no una flor real. Saten se pregunto a si misma ¿en donde había quedado ese broche? Era una lástima haberlo perdido, realmente le gustaba mucho, especialmente porque le recordaba a las flores en la cabeza que su amiga Uiharu llevaba. Exactamente como las que su presa tenía en la cabeza.

Hubo una pausa en sus pensamientos.

¿Flores en la cabeza?

¿Al igual que Uiharu?

…

Mierda.

Oh, Mierda.

Y milagrosamente, la neblina roja que se había asentado en la mente de Saten, se levantó, dejando paso a una sensación de horror, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con un grito aterrado de "¡NO!". Saten dio un salto hacia atrás, estrellándose nuevamente contra el alambrado y comenzó a llorar.

Dándose cuenta de que su vida ya no estaba en peligro, Uiharu se levantó temblorosamente, mirando con cautela a su amiga, quien se había acurrucado en posición fetal, haciendo sonidos inteligibles de pánico y miedo.

Pensando que era seguro acercarse nuevamente, dio un paso tentativo en la dirección de la chica ensangrentada.

Al oír el sonido del pie de Uiharu moverse hacia adelante, levantó la mirada, esperando ver alejarse a su amiga. Para su horror, la chica parecía hacerle caso omiso a todos los instintos de auto preservación que le gritaba que huyese y dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"¡No te acerques!". Gritó, mientras intentaba retroceder, a pesar de que la reja se lo impedía.

Al oír un ruido tan fuerte, Uiharu se estremeció, tal vez pensando que iba a ser atacada de nuevo.

"Te lo dije Uiharu, no se por cuánto tiempo seré capaz de controlarme. Mátame o vete, antes de que pierda el control nuevamente". Insistió, sintiendo como esa niebla roja que encerraba su mente.

"¡No voy a dejarte aquí!". Le gritó la chica de cabello corto. "No sé que está pasando, pero no te dejare así".

Desgraciadamente, el sutil agarre que Saten tenía en sus nuevos instintos, era demasiado débil como para contenerlos con eficacia.

Con el regreso de las características más monstruosas, Saten se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Uiharu, esta vez con intención de ponerle fin a su vida.

Esta vez, Uiharu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que Saten se encontrara encima de ella.

SUISH. TUHNK.

Un misil de plata surcó el aire cortándolo, antes de impactarse contra el cielo, justo sobre la sombra de Saten, deteniéndola a unos centímetros, antes de que una de sus garras, cortase la yugular.

A pesar de que su cuerpo no podía moverse, la mirada enloquecida de Saten, no se había ido, e incluso seguía gruñéndole a Uiharu, como si pudiese alcanzarla y acabar con ella.

"Parece que llegué justo a tiempo". Se escuchó decir a una voz monótona desde la escalera de incendios de uno de los edificios.

Girando la cabeza, Uiharu vio a su salvadora.

Cualquier alivio que tuviese por haber sido salvada, fue cambiado por la confusión al ver a una cierta chica de cabello blanco con un traje de monja y blandiendo varias espadas entre sus dedos.

**Escena Break.**

Hoy había sido una mañana bastante inusual para Caren Ortencia. Después de despertarse con carencia de los brazos de Shirou, vio que como de costumbre, el joven mago se había despertado antes que ella para preparar el desayuno.

Finalmente, él se las había ingeniado para conseguir que Caren le permitiera dormir en la cama, en lugar de la tina del baño.

Anteriormente, la había amenazado con dejar de preparar el desayuno, amenaza que había sido completamente falsa, ya que ambos sabían que a él le encantaba cocinar. Además, Caren era lo autosuficiente por sí misma como para saber cocinar. Claro que no eran manjares como los que el ex-pelirrojo preparaba, pero no era nada despreciables.

Luego de su viaje a la tierra natal de Caren, le había convencido, diciéndole que cuando tuvieran sus actividades nocturnas en la cama, él la llamaría Caren-sama.

Era algo contradictorio, ya que si bien, a ella le gustaba ser dominante, durante el sexo, le gustaba ser la sometida.

Dejando eso de lado, Caren sabía por qué Shirou se encontraba preparando el desayuno más temprano de lo habitual.

La noche anterior, habían estado involucrados en un gran incidente, que concluyo con la aceptación de parte de ambos, en unirse a un grupo especial, dedicado a lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho trabajar en grandes grupos, debido principalmente a su deseo por salvar a todos.

Eso, tarde o temprano, terminaba generando fricción con los que trabajaba. Y si bien, este grupo conocido como la Delta Force, pretendía ser mucho más interesado en el bienestar general, Shirou sabía mejor.

La única razón por la cual acepto unirse, se debía a que le resultaría mucho más fácil acabar con Kreiven, y cualquiera que fuesen sus planes. Especialmente si se tiene la ayuda de una designación de sellado tan colorida como la maestra de las marionetas, Aozaki Touko.

Ese era otro gran dilema. Si bien había encontrado información de ella durante la época en la que investigó el pasado de su padre, realmente no sabía absolutamente nada sobre dicha mujer.

Por lo que había aprendido, y teniendo en cuenta sus mas recientes experiencias con ella, podía decir que era alguien en quien podía confiar. Por el momento.

Cuando Caren estaba a punto de entrar al baño, sonó su teléfono celular y el de Shirou al mismo tiempo.

Por un instante, ambos se miraron, preguntándose si seria Aozaki-san, pidiéndoles que se reunieran con el resto del grupo por alguna razón.

Sin embargo, sus especulaciones eran erróneas, ya que se trataba de un mensaje por parte de los directores de ciudad academia, informándoles a todos los alumnos que no habría clases ese día debido a la reciente brecha en la seguridad, y se realizaría una inspección general en todos las escuelas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Caren entró al baño, mientras Shirou siguió cocinando para relajarse.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de comenzar a desayunar, escucharon un estruendo en el dormitorio de alado, que le pertenecía a un cierto chico de cabello negro puntiagudo.

Cuando salieron al corredor para saber lo que ocurría, vieron a Kamijou salir corriendo por las escaleras con su uniforme de secundaria y su maletín, gritando algo sobre llegar tarde.

Decidiendo que no estaban para hacer frente a la mala suerte de su amigo, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos acordaron ir hacia el lugar que sería la base central de la Delta forcé, para continuar su conversación con Touko, y ver si ella podía ayudarles a regresar a su mundo cuando el caso con Kreiven terminase.

Mientras se acercaban, decidieron separarse para ver si la zona era segura, y para tener una idea más general del lugar que pronto se convertiría en su lugar de trabajo.

Una vez separados, Caren se subió a una lámpara de la calle de un salto. Esa era una manía que había adoptado de su sempai Ciel. Por alguna razón, los lugares altos la tranquilizaban.

Reforzando sus piernas, llegó hasta un edificio y murmuro un aria diseñada para rastrear la magia a su alrededor.

"**Dios lo ve todo, lo escucha todo, lo sabe todo.**

**Y yo su ciervo, seré sus ojos**"

Ciertamente, era patético por parte de un mago, usar un aria para algo tan simple como percibir la magia. Era una de las habilidades más básicas de todas, extender un sexto sentido metafísico y captar la información, interpretándola a través de otro de los cinco sentidos. Era casi tan patético como usar un aria para el refuerzo, que era una de las habilidades más básicas para un mago, y la primera que se les enseñaba.

Pero a diferencia de Shirou, quien poseía una capacidad de detección de la magia muy superior al promedio, Caren carecía de la habilidad natural. Claro que podía percibirla, pero su eficacia era abismal. Razón por la cual, creo este hechizo, que le permitía estar a un nivel ligeramente por debajo de Shirou el lo que a detección se refería.

A diferencia del mago de espadas quien interpretaba la magia como un olor, Caren lo interpretaba a través de la vista.

Era una capacidad muy similar a los ojos místicos, conocidos como los ojos puros, que le mostraba las zonas donde había habido actividad mágica con colores que al verlos, le daban una idea, ya sea del elemento o la naturaleza de la magia.

Hasta el momento, solo había detectado el campo delimitado alrededor de la oficina de Aozaki, y un montón de ondas erráticas de varios colores, que ya había catalogado como los llamados campos AIM que los espers utilizaban.

Justo cuando estaba por cambiar de zona, detectó un sutil color de Rojo en una dirección.

Teniendo en cuenta que el color rojo, usualmente denominaba a algo de naturaleza demoniaca, se dirigió con toda la cautela y el sigilo que su sempai le había enseñado.

Solo echaría un pequeño vistazo, y si se trataba de algo demasiado peligroso, se retiraría y buscaría a Shirou.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo que no se esperaba.

Reconoció a las dos chicas, como las chicas que había conocido hace tiempo cuando había ido de compras.

Saten Ruiko y Uiharu Kazari.

Lo sorprendente, fue que la energía de color rojo, provenía de la chica de cabello largo, Saten.

Solo bastó una mirada, para darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

Vampirización.

Hasta el momento, no conocía absolutamente nada de los vampiros de este mundo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Kreiven andaba suelto en esta ciudad, y que el aspecto que mostraba, se asemejaba demasiado a los apóstoles de su mundo, conjeturo que había sido convertida por Kreiven.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación lastimosa que tenían las dos chicas, notó algo extraño.

Desde que las había encontrado, no había apagado su hechizo de detección, razón por la cual, notó que su aura mágica de color rojo, era fluctuante de manera extraña.

Por un segundo, no reconoció el patrón, hasta que recordó en donde lo había visto.

Ehnance, el excomulgado numero 18 de los 27 ancestros apóstoles muertos, también conocido como el caballero de la venganza, y el asesino de vampiros.

Ehnance era un apóstol muerto que mató a su maestro, el anterior numero 18 y tomo su lugar. Pero en vez de seguir el ejemplo de los demás apóstoles, se dedicó a su exterminio.

Las razones de esto, eran solo conocidas por el propio vampiro, pero sus métodos eran sin lugar a dudas, muy efectivos.

A diferencia del resto de los apóstoles, Ehnance todavía conservaba una parte de su humanidad, esto le permitía usar una de las sagradas escrituras de la iglesia, conocida como **Holy Cremta Artillery Scripture**. Pero debido a su lado vampírico, esta arma le causaba daño. Paradójicamente, también poseía una espada endemoniada, llamada Avenger, que lastimaba a su mitad humana.

Esta chica, Saten, tenía un aura muy similar a la de Ehnance, aunque más errática que la de él.

Independientemente de eso, vio como la chica ataco a su amiga con la intención de beber su sangre. Cuando estaba a punto de intervenir, vio como la muchacha había recuperado el control y le rogaba a su amiga de flores en la cabeza que la matara.

Ante la negativa de la chica de Judgement, el ataque se repitió, y esta vez parecía ser definitivo.

Con un movimiento practicado, Blakc Keys aparecieron en las manos de Caren, y una voló a toda velocidad hacia la débil sombra del apóstol, activando el sigilo de entierro en ella, permitiéndole vincular a la sombra al suelo y dejar a la chica inmóvil.

"Parece que llegué justo a tiempo". Comento con casualidad, para llamar la atención de las dos chicas, a pesar de que solo la humana la notó, mientras que la apóstol, seguía en un estado salvaje, intentando luchar contra lo que fuera que la retenía de matar a su presa.

"Ortencia-san!". Exclamó en asombro la chica con flores en la cabeza, al ver a una amiga aparecer de la nada para salvarla.

Sin embargo, la recién llegada no le prestó atención, centrándose más en la chica convertida en su lugar.

Tomando una respiración profunda y asintiendo con brusquedad Caren dijo claramente, mientras elevaba sus Black Key a la altura de la garganta de la chica paralizada, con el fin de acabar con su vida. "No te preocupes, seré rápida. Después de eso, podrás descansar en paz".

Justo cuando estaba por mover las espadas hacia adelante, Uiharu se puso entre ella y su amiga paralizada. "¡No!". Gritó con todo lo que tenía. "¡No puede hacer eso Ortencia-san! No sé lo que está pasando, pero esta no puede ser la solución!".

Caren estaba a punto de decirle que sería más cruel y peligroso, dejar a la chica en ese estado que darle un fin rápido y lo mas indoloramente posible, cuando la chica en cuestión, retornó a sus sentidos.

"Déjala Uiharu, es lo mejor". Dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro, a pesar de que su cuerpo seguía congelado en una posición agresiva.

Bueno… oficialmente, no podía matarla a conciencia. La chica se las había arreglado en dos ocasiones para retomar el control de sus instintos, y estaba dispuesta a ser sacrificada con tal de proteger a su amiga.

Si se tratase de un apóstol cualquiera, no dudaría de hacerlo, incluso si las condiciones se repetían. Pero esta chica, aparentemente seguía teniendo una parte humana, al igual que el ex número 18.

Era esa parte humana, la que Caren había jurado proteger en sus votos. Si bien era probable que otros miembros de la iglesia la matasen de todos modos, Caren se tomaba muy en serio su papel de salvadora de los que querían ser salvados, y ésta chica realmente lo quería, incluso si eso significaba su muerte.

Dejando que las cuchillas se desintegraran en prana nuevamente, Caren soltó un suspiro. Al menos sabía que Shirou estaría de acuerdo con ella. Era algo que los dos compartían, el deseo de ayudar a otros.

Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Uiharu pudiera verla, Caren se coloco detrás de Saten y golpeo su cuello entre la tercera y cuarta vertebra, dejándola inconsciente.

Justo cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo con la chica de Judgement, antes de manipular sus recuerdos, otras voces aparecieron en el callejon.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?". Al mirar en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, las dos chicas vieron a otras tres con el uniforme de Tokiwaday, y a un joven con el cabello de punta.

"Fantástico, las cosas solo acaban de mejorar". Pensó sarcasticamente.

**Escena Break.**

Este, había sido un día bastante normal para Touma, lleno de desgracias.

Se había despertado con un gran dolor de espaldas, por haber dormido nuevamente en la tina del baño. La cabeza le dolía a causa de los mordiscos que Index le había dado la noche anterior. Y para colmo, había roto su teléfono anoche, y se había quedado dormido (o al menos eso creía).

Rápidamente, se cambió de ropa y salió corriendo hacia su escuela. Para acortar camino, decidió tomar el tren, en lugar de los autobuses. Normalmente se les exigía a los alumnos que utilizasen el autobús, como escusa para que gastaran su dinero, y contribuyeran a la economía de la ciudad, en lugar de usar el tren que era más barato y más rápido.

Desgraciadamente como de costumbre, el tren había estado detenido por razones de seguridad.

Recordando que la noche anterior había ocurrido un gran incidente, Touma dio media vuelta, hacia la dirección de la parada de Autobús, cuando recordó que el desvío que debía tomar para llegar a la estación de trenes, lo dejaba demasiado lejos de la parada, por lo que seguramente, el autobús ya había partido.

Con una sensación de de-yabu, recordó que este mismo acontecimiento le había ocurrido en el pasado, durante sus clases de verano.

Resignándose a tener una marca de tardanza en su expediente, Kamijou Touma corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su escuela.

Mientras lo hacía, notó que no había alumnos en las calles, por lo que se preocupó, pensando que era muy tarde, redoblo la marcha.

Pensando que podría acortar camino, se metió en un callejón. Fue allí, donde se tropezó con un trío de chicas que había aparecido de la nada.

Dado que él había estado corriendo, no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo, por lo que la colisión fue muy grande.

Por un segundo, no sabía en donde estaba. De todo lo que Touma era consciente, era que el lugar era muy cálido y apretado. Intentando moverse, apretó las manos, solo para sentir una cosa muy suave en la derecha y otra un tanto más dura en la izquierda. Pero lo que le asombró, fue el hecho que cuando lo izo, escuchó un gemido femenino.

Abriendo los ojos, no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que fuera lo que fuese que estaba viendo, no era distinguible debido a la cercanía, y había muy poca luz.

De repente, escucho un atronador grito muy familiar de una cierta electromaster. "¡Q-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!".

Levantándose, descubrió que el lugar en el que su cabeza había estado, era entre las piernas de Misaka Mikoto, particularmente muy cerca de su feminidad. Gracias a dios, ella llevaba pantalones cortos, o de lo contrario, habría habido un gran problema. Bueno, mas grande que el que ya tenía.

"Ejem". Escuchó aclararse una garganta. "No es que me moleste Touma-san, pero te importaría sacar tu mano".

Mirando a la derecha, notó a una muy ruborizada Misaki. Sin entender a que se refería, Touma bajo su mirada, solo para encontrarse que la cosa suave que había estado sintiendo, era el pecho de la rubia.

Al instante, sintió una increíble intención asesina proveniente de su izquierda.

"Me asegurare de matarte lenta y dolorosamente". Habló una voz fría que anunciaba la ruina de su vida.

Girando con temor, vio que su otra mano, se había posado en el culo de Shirai. Y debido al impacto, ella había quedado de rodillas, y su falda se había levantado, mostrándole al mundo su ropa interior de encaje negro con pequeños adornos de flores rozas.

Mirando nuevamente a sus manos, se dio cuenta de que todavía no las había movido de los maravillosos lugares donde habían caído.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, fomentada por años olvidados de cometer errores similares, Touma saltó hacia atrás y cayó en una posición de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y comenzó a rogar por misericordia.

Cortos momentos después, un ligeramente golpeado Kamijou, quien ahora portaba una marca roja con forma de palma en cada mejilla, se sentó seisha frente a las chicas de Tokiwadai.

Cuando le preguntaron lo que estaba haciendo, les había dicho que estaba llegando tarde a la escuela, porque su teléfono se había descompuesto y no había escuchado su despertador.

Al instante, la chica con coletas lo acusó de mentir, ya que para empezar, era mucho más temprano que la hora habitual para el inicio de clases, y en segunda, todos habían recibido un mensaje a sus teléfonos, indicándoles que ese día no habría clases, debido al incidente de la noche anterior.

Al oírlo, una nube negra se posó en sima de Kamijou, antes de que se sujetara de los pelos, y y gritara un gran "Fukou Da" al cielo.

Fue Misaki quien izo notar que si el teléfono de Kamijou estaba realmente roto, no habría sido capaz de saber la hora, ni tampoco sabría sobre la cancelación de las clases, ya que esa información se transmitió a través de un mensaje de texto.

En ese momento, Touma se dio cuenta de que las tres chicas de Tokiwadai, se encontraban demasiado lejos de los Jardines, como para estar simplemente dando un paseo. Y si bien, era capaz de ver a Misaka andar por los callejones, era incapaz de concebir la idea de que una verdadera Ojou-sama como Msaki, hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando expreso sus pensamientos, con unas palabras similares, fue respondido con un grito indignado por parte de Misaka, y una risita de superioridad por parte de una ruborizada Shokuhou.

De pronto, el ambiente se tornó más serio, cuando ambas Levels 5 le dijeron que podrían tener una pista sobre Kreiven.

**Escena Break.**

Kuroko no tenía idea de quien podría ser este Kreiven, que causaría tal reacción a dos Leve ese mono, quien debía admitir, era bastante fuerte.

Rápidamente le pidió un teléfono a alguna de las chicas, y llamó a alguien llamada Index, pidiéndole que fuera a la oficina de otra persona llamada Touko, insistiendo que tuviera cuidado, y fuera siempre por lugares iluminados por la luz del sol.

Debido a la extraña habilidad del chico, no podían usar la teletransportacion, pero ya que se encontraban cerca de la zona donde había rastreado la señal del teléfono de Uiharu, sería mejor si corrían.

Kuroko había querido separarse para cubrir más terreno, pero los otros tres, fueron terriblemente insistentes en no hacerlo.

Poco después, había girado una esquina, para ver como una chica de cabello blanco golpeaba por la espalda a la persona que Kuroko había estado buscando, y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Uiharu.

"¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?". Gritó con autoridad.

Cuando la chica volteó para verlos, Kuroko la reconoció como la chica con la que se había reunido durante el Daihaseisai.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió de un tirón su falda, dejando al descubierto un buen número de clavos, amarados a sus piernas. Con un movimiento suave, rozó cada clavó, teletransportandolos fuera de sus correas, haciendo que aparezcan frente a ella, para que pueda sujetarlas rápidamente.

Una vez que estuvieron en sus manos, no duraron mucho allí, ya que los teletransportó nuevamente. Esta vez, los movió, con intención de inmovilizar a la chica alvina.

No esperaba que la chica se pusiese en una posición de defensa con sus brazos frente a ella de forma horizontal, o que de dichos brazos y piernas, crecieran extraños picos negros como si fuera una armadura.

La idea, era que los clavos aparecieran en los brazos y piernas de la chica, lastimándola y haciendo que caiga al piso, donde teletransportaria mas clavos en su ropa, fijándola al suelo. Y si bien, era una medida un tanto más extrema que las que estaba acostumbrada, creía que era bastante adecuada, para alguien que había herido a una amiga suya.

**Escena Break.**

Varias horas después, un buen numero de los miembros de la nueva Delta Force, se encontraban en la oficina central de sus actividades.

Habían llevado a la chica vampirizada allí para contenerla, ya que todavía estaban discutiendo si matarla o no.

Luego del corto percance entre Shirai y Ortencia, Caren había querido borrar la mente de las chicas de Judgement, pero los otros tres que eran consientes del mundo de la magia, se habían negado rotundamente.

Misaka lo había hecho, porque no quería que nadie hiciese nada precipitado con sus amigas, o jugaran con su mente. Los otros dos, por otro lado, se habían negado, debido a experiencias similares que no eran placenteras, y querían evitarles eso a otras personas, si podían.

Luego de una corta explicación para las dos oficiales, se habían contactado con los demás, antes de trasladar a la chica.

Mientras Caren seguía aplicando un ligero hechizo de curación en el lugar donde había crecido su armadura, pensó en la pelea.

Había sido un movimiento un tanto desesperado. No había apagado su hechizo de rastreo en ningún momento, ya que quería asegurarse que el aura mágica de al chica de pelo largo, no cambiara a uno más violento, además de que podría ver si despertaba, gracias al aumento de energía que conllevaría.

Cuando la teletransportadora la había atacado, vio como extendía un campo acotado con su Od, o campo AIM, y como aparecían acumulaciones de energía en los lugares en los que aparecían los clavos que había teletransportado.

Cuando vio que el siguiente lugar en los que aparecería, serian en sus brazos y piernas, aprovecho la presencia malvada que la apóstol inconsciente emanaba, para activar su habilidad.

Solo que a diferencia de la vez cuando la había usado para curar a Himegami del hechizo del grimorio que la maga Oriana Thompson había usado, había usado la otra opción haciendo que los picos negros, aparecieran en los lugares en donde aparecerían los clavos, usándolo como armadura.

Ya que durante la teletransportacion, la masa se desplazaba, hubiera esperado que los clavos, terminasen atorados en estos, dejándola sin armas. No esperaba que la propia energía de la que estaban hechas, interrumpiera el lugar en donde aparecerían los pequeños cilindros de metal.

Supuso que debido a que su armadura, era esencialmente Od concentrado, empujo a la acumulación de Od en el lugar donde finalizaría el teletransporte, y alterando su curso.

Realmente, no había sido mucho, pero a diferencia de los otros poderes esper, su acumulación de Od, era mucho más densa.

Recordando las habilidades del número 1 de los Level 5, supuso que el cambio de vectores, hacía algo similar, desplazando el AIM, e interrumpiendo o desviando el lugar en donde finalizaría el teletransporte.

"¡No puedo creerme esta Tonteria!".

El hilo de pensamientos de Caren fue cortado abruptamente, por los gritos de la chica en quien había estado pensando. Al parecer, no podía creer las explicaciones que Kamijou y las otras dos chicas le daban, de que la magia era real.

Suspirando, Caren todavía pensaba que debían borrarles la memoria y declararlo un Día. Casi era medio día, y ya estaba desarrollando un dolor de cabeza.

Lo peor de todo, dado que Shirou estaba ocupado ayudando a Touko-san a tratar la chica junto con Index, no había tenido tiempo de cocinar. Y si seguían tardando, iban a tener que pedir comida rápida.

Si era forzada a consumir esas monstruosidades llenas de grasa, alguien iba a pagar.

En serio, esas cosas no podían ser arregladas ni con magia.

Había intentado hacerlas más nutritivas, mediante el refuerzo de sus nutrientes y debilitando las grasas y aceites.

No sabía cómo, pero la cosa simplemente había estallado.

**Escena Break.**

Kuroko quería jalarse de las coletas hasta que se rompieran. No sabía qué clase de tonterías les había dicho ese mono pervertido quien se había atrevido a tocarla en lugares solo reservados para su Onee-sama, pero al parecer, eran muy efectivas ya que ambas Levels 5 creían en su afirmación sobre la existencia de la magia.

Peor aún, Uiharu parecía estarles creyendo. Sinceramente, no podían estar diciéndolo en serio. Podía entender poderes esper muy singulares, o incluso Gemstones, ya que estos últimos tenían habilidades sumamente singulares. Pero ¿magia?

Lo más desconcertante, era la certeza con la que hacían estas afirmaciones.

Y peor aún, decían que la razón por la cual Saten había desaparecido, y había intentado atacar a Uiharu, se debía a que se había convertido en un vampiro. Qué clase de locura era esa?

Fue cuando apareció Unabara Mitsuki. O al menos, era alguien con su apariencia.

Afirmaba que era un mago azteca al que se le había dado la misión de infiltrarse en Academy City, y acabar con las personas más cercanas a Kamijou, entre ellas, Misaka Mikoto, la Railgun.

Esto izo que Kuroko entrecerrara los ojos al joven.

Él les explicó que durante su misión, había asumido la apariencia de Unabara Mitsuki, pero en vez de acabar con su objetivo, había terminado adquiriéndole el gusto a la compañía de la joven, hasta el punto de caer en profundo amor con ella.

Mientras decía estas palabras, había caído en una rodilla, y tomado la mano de dicha electromaster, haciendo que se ruborizara mucho ante tal acto romántico, y haciendo que recordara las palabras que el joven frente a ella había intercambiado con el chico a su lado.

En esto, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que ese joven, era aun más peligroso de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante cuando dicho joven se quito el rostro como si se tratara de una máscara, develando unas facciones un tanto más toscas en el interior, y una piel bronceada.

Y si bien, Kuroko era capaz de pensar que había habilidades esper capaz de cambiar el aspecto de esa manera, el joven demostró otra habilidad, desmontando una meza, reflejando la luz en una daga de obsidiana.

Ambas, era habilidades completamente distintas, cosa que era imposible, incluso para esta ciudad. Ella había leído los informes de que crear un esper con habilidad dual o múltiples habilidades, era imposible. Y la persona más cercana a lograr tal hazaña, lo había descubierto por puro accidente, cuando había creado un método para aprovechar la capacidad de cálculo de diez mil espers.

A regañadientes, admitió que tal vez no estaban tratando con poderes esper, y en su lugar, estaba ocurriendo algo completamente distinto. Aunque internamente, todavía se negaba a creer que se estuviese tratando de magia.

Fue en ese momento que la chica vestida de monja blanca, salió de la habitación en donde habían colocado a Saten.

Al instante, los demás se acercaron a ella para preguntarle el estado en el que se encontraba la chica de pelo negro.

Index simplemente miró a todos y cada uno a los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. No poseemos mucha información sobre los vampiros de este mundo. Y es imposible revertir la conversión de los vampiros del mundo de Caren-sama".

Al oírlo, las amigas de Saten miraron a la otra monja en la habitación. Esta, simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Se ha rumoreado que una piedra Philosofal, seria capaz de revertir el proceso de vampirización. Pero no es más que un rumor, ya que no se tienen pruebas o registros de que algo similar hubiese ocurrido antes".

Touma dejo escapar un suspiro tras escuchar el veredicto de las monjas. Le había pedido a Index que fuera a la oficina de Aozaki-san cuando se entero que el tal Kreiven podría encontrarse en las cercanías, sabiendo que ese sería el lugar más protegido, y donde estaría a salvo.

Cuando le había contado que una de las amigas de BiriBiri había sido convertida en vampiro, supuso que los 103 mil grimorios de Index, contendrían algún método para curarla. Pero se le había olvidado que los magos de este mundo no habían tenido mucho contacto con los vampiros, siendo Himegami el primer indicio de su existencia en muchos siglos, creyéndose un mito hasta su hallazgo.

Cuando la habían traído, intentó usar su mano derecha para deshacer la transformación, pero no había dado resultado. Inmediatamente después, fue regañado tanto por Emiya, como por Aozaki-san, diciéndole que si su mano realmente hubiese trabajado, podría haberla matado, ya que en esencia, su cuerpo estaba muerto y solo permanecía con vida, debido a que era un vampiro. Si la vampirización era removida de la manera en la que el había intentado hacerlo, podría haberle quitado lo único que evitaba que muriese.

Después de eso, ambos llevaron a la chica inconsciente a una habitación junto con Index, para asegurarse de que estuviera contenida, y para determinar que harían con ella.

Mirando hacia la puerta en la que se encontraban los dos magos de otro mundo, y la chica vampirizada, rogo para que su vecino encontrase un método para ayudar a esa pobre chica.

**Escena Break.**

Shirou no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a esta pobre chica.

Eso, en realidad era una mentira, sabía perfectamente que hacer. Pero no creía que las personas fuera de esta habitación, verían con buenos ojos que decapitara a su amiga, y dejara que se convirtiera en cenizas.

La vampirización no tenia forma de ser revertida. Era algo que los magos de su mundo conocían muy bien. Una vez que alguien era cambiado, todo lo que se podía hacer, era acabar con su sufrimiento, antes que lastimara a inocentes.

Sin embargo, esto era ligeramente diferente. Esta chica no estaba completamente convertida. De alguna manera, había logrado conservar su humanidad, de la misma manera que el ex número 18 de los 27 ancestros apóstoles muertos.

Desgraciadamente, a diferencia de Ehnance, esta chica no era capaz de mantener a sus instintos en jaque. Parecían surgir esporádicamente, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de una presa, pero se veían reducidos si estaba bien alimentada, y si la presa no era humana. De lo contrario, era muy difícil para la pobre controlarse.

Touko había descubierto esto, mediante un hechizo que le permitía ver los recuerdos de alguien más. Había sido un tanto difícil entender los recuerdos, ya que la mente de la chica, era bastante inestable en el momento, alternándose de un estado lucido a uno animal constantemente.

"Alguna idea de que deberíamos hacer?". Pregunto la pelirroja.

En un principio, Shirou había pensado en era un manto santo, al igual que el sudario de Martin que llevaba consigo a todos lados, o el manto de Magdala de Caren, para sellar los instintos de la chica. Sin embargo, Touko descartó la idea, ya que si bien podría funcionar debido a que la chica todavía poseía una mitad humana, el carácter santo del manto, entraría en conflicto con la naturaleza vampírica de su otra mitad, causándole mucho daño, al igual que la escritura sagrada le causaba daño a Ehnance.

Durante varios segundos, los magos pensaron en distintos métodos para mantener a la chica con vida, sin comprometer a los demás, cuando a Shirou se le ocurrió algo.

Extendiendo sus manos como si hubiera algo posado sobre ellas. "**Trace On**". En sus manos, apareció una tela de color negro azabache.

Levantando una ceja, Touko le preguntó de qué se trataba.

Era el manto maldito de Satan. Después de que el viejo de la montaña, Hassan Is Shaba, fundara a los Hassasins, se enfrentó a un demonio y lo derrotó, a costo de su brazo derecho. Para compensar esto, Hassan le corto el brazo al demonio y se lo implantó a sí mismo.

Debido a la naturaleza demoniaca del brazo, los instintos asesinos del demonio estaban influyendo al propio Hassan. Así que para detener estos impulsos, envolvió el brazo en un manto que había llevado toda su vida.

Hassan había vivido siempre bajo el estricto código que había impuesto a sí mismo, y posteriormente a sus seguidores, en el que decía que toda muerte debía causarse sin emoción y sentimiento, para que no nublara el juicio, y terminase gustándole o disgustándole las acciones que debían hacerse simplemente para mantener al mundo en equilibrio.

Shirou lo había encontrado en el interior de la mansión Matou cuando estaban desmantelando el lugar, tras la muerte de Zouken a manos de Sakura y su posterior suicidio.

Aparentemente el mago anciano, planeaba convocar a un Assasin en la siguiente guerra. Al principio, pensaron que era algo extraño, ya que el grial había sido detenido, pero descubrieron que él había implantado partes del grial corrupto de la cuarta guerra en Sakura, con la intención de crear su propio grial para sus planes, usando a Sakura para sustituir al homúnculo Einzbern.

Cuando Shirou vio la tela, supo de inmediato que era un Noble Phantasm que contenía toda la disciplina que Hassan había tenido en su vida, permitiéndole mantener a ralla a cualquier instinto demoniaco.

Además de eso, descubrió algo muy interesante, y muy preocupante. En el momento en que vio la historia del manto, descubrió que Hassan había tenido muchas visiones de su futuro durante su vida. Ese futuro era el de su ser similar a Arturia y su propio yo distorsionado EMIYA. El futuro de un Contra Guardián. De algún modo, fue capaz de ver el camino que el mundo tomaría, y optó por convertirse en un protector de la humanidad. Sin embargo, pensó en otro método para ayudar a mantener al mundo en orden, esa fue la razón por la cual creó a los Al Hassasins. Una organización dedicada a acabar con las personas que cayeran en mal camino. Organización que seguía activa hasta estos días.

Era la misma organización que había entrenado a Kuzuki Soichiro.

Ese manto, sería capaz de mantener los instintos vampíricos de Saten a ralla, hasta que encontraran un método mejor, o una forma de replicar sus efectos de manera más permanente.

Dado que este mundo parecía ser más amable con la taumaturgia que su mundo de origen, estaba seguro que algo relativamente simple como ese manto, podría permanecer en existencia por al menos una semana, si era trazado con cuidado. Estaba seguro que si necesitaba trazar una espada mundana y tenía el mismo cuidado en su elaboración, sería capaz de mantenerla en vigencia por casi un mes en este mundo.

Touko se asombro de la capacidad del muchacho frente a ella. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, y definitivamente, era asombroso.

Mirando a la chica inconsciente, penso que tal vez podrían replicar el manto con la ayuda de la monja con 103 mil grimorios.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo que discutir con la chica. Pidiéndole un poco de privacidad a Emiya, Touko colocó el manto maldito de Satan alrededor de la chica, y solo por si acaso, coloco un pequeño hechizo de parálisis en ella, lo suficiente como para que le diera tiempo de hacer una salida rápida. Después de todo, esta habitación contaba con un campo acotado que detendría la salida de cualquier criatura sobrenatural.

Pensando en campos acotados, recordó que debía encontrar un método que le permitiera mantener a Kamijou dentro de su oficina, sin que su mano derecha destruyera sus campos, cada vez que entraba.

Había escuchado de un hechizo de fuego que no había podido destruir. Tal vez podría usar algo como eso, fuera lo que fuera. Seguramente esa chica Index tenía la respuesta en su cabeza.

**Escena Break.**

Al salir de la habitación, Shirou fue abordado por las chicas de Tokiwadai, y la chica de Sakugawa.

A pesar de que ninguna pregunta se había hecho, Shirou podía ver en sus ojos su pregunta de si la chica en la habitación estaría bien.

"Les voy a hablar con la verdad. Revertir la vampirización es imposible, después de que alguien es transformado, solo hay dos opciones". En esto, su rostro se ensombreció. "Dejarla que viva y que posiblemente se convierta en un peligro para la humanidad, o matarla y ponerle fin a su sufrimiento".

No era de sorprenderse que las chicas palidecieran ante las opciones. Caren no les había dicho eso, ya que no quería hacer frente a las reacciones.

Pensando de la misma manera, Shirou ya había preparado una respuesta que evitaría la explosión de las chicas. "Sin embargo, su amiga no es completamente un apóstol, quiero decir vampiro". Se corrigió rápidamente ante las miradas que recibió de las dos chicas de Judgement, ante el término desconocido. "Debido a esto, creemos que hay un método para mantener en jaque a su insta de beber sangre, a pesar de que de todas maneras, deberá beberla para sobrevivir, y no podrá volver a ser humana nunca más".

Si bien las noticias no eran exactamente alegres, eran mucho menos sombrías que la noticia anterior.

Momentos más tarde, Touko salió del cuarto, informándoles que Saten se quedaría en ese cuarto hasta que se acostumbrara a su estado, y su ansia de sangre se debilitára un poco.

Desconocido para el resto, Touko había tenido una muy seria conversación con la joven detrás de esa puerta.

Mientras Emiya-san conversaba con Ortencia-san, y Shirai-san seguía pidiendo más detalles acerca de esta llamada Delta Force a Misaka-san y Shokuhou-san, Uiharu Kazari se sentía devastada por su amiga.

Si bien se había decidido que viviría, ella no era capaz de comprender el tipo de vida que tendría que tener de ahora en adelante. Por el momento, le dijeron que debía seguir fingiendo que estaba desaparecida.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Aozaki-san, Emiya-san y Ortencia-san. Le habían dicho que los tres eran magos muy excepcionales, y que tenían experiencia con los vampiros. Le había preguntado a la chica llamada Index algo de información sobre los mismos, pero le había contestado que no sabía mucho, ya que eran casi desconocidos. Cuando le pregunto cómo era posible eso, siendo que los otros tres magos sabían bastante, ella le contesto que se debía a que eran de un mundo diferente donde la magia era mucho más parecida a la ciencia que a la magia que se basaba mas que nada en la religión en este mundo.

Eso le había hecho tomar una decisión. Si bien había visto un buen numero de mangas sobre chicas mágicas y había jugado un par de juegos de rol donde había magos, no creía que podía entender algo que no trabajara con ciencia verdadera. Ella siempre había estado más adecuada para las cosas científicas y lógicas como la computación.

Sin embargo, un tipo de magia que era en gran parte ciencia, era mucho más de su estilo.

Respirando profundamente para ganar coraje, se acercó a la cocina donde estaba el joven de cabello blanco cocinando junto a Ortencia-san quien estaba pidiéndole una plato italiano, y quejándose que casi tubo que probar monstruosidades llenas de grasa y que la comida de su padre era preferible a eso, causando un estremecimiento por parte del joven.

"DI… Disculpe Emiya-sempai". Habló la chica menor ligeramente tartamudeando.

Mirando a la recién llegada, Shirou simplemente esperó a que hablase. Al ver que el nerviosismo de la chica le impedía hablar, le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras le pedía que continuara.

Esto, en realidad causó el efecto contrario, ya que la chica comenzó a ruborizarse y tartamudear a un mas.

Probablemente fue esta la razón por la cual no esperaba el estallido que salió de la chica.

"¡Por favor, Enséñeme magia!".

**Fin del capítulo 21.**


	23. El retorno del Asesino Mago

**Notas de Autor: **Ok una semana de atraso nuevamente, lo siento. De todas formas, les informo que sigo con un gran bloqueo, pero estoy a punto de salir de el capitulo que me está causando problemas. Además de eso, tengo que preguntarles si les gustaría que cortara el fic en algún punto y empezar una secuela para que no haya demasiados capítulos en un solo fic, ya que probablemente termine teniendo alrededor de 60 o 70 capítulos.

Pero si no les importa un fic con muchísimos capítulos, me da lo mismo a mi.

Continuando con lo de siempre.

*Spoiler Alert*

Siempre fue una de mis preguntas el por qué ningún autor de fics de Toaru jamás le dio magia a alguna de las chicas como Satén o Uiharu. Sé que los espers no pueden usar magia, pero alguien se las podría haber ingeniado de alguna manera.

Alguien ha leído en TVTropes las especificaciones de los poderes de Uiharu, de no ser por su nivel, ella podría ser la esper más poderosa.

Las cosas cambian lentamente y dentro de poco, alguien me va a gritar por lo que hice.

En cuanto a la misión con los Skill-Out. La he resumido bastante, debido a que no hubo muchos cambios en lo ocurrido, a excepción del final, ya que quería expresar como vería Shirou la situación, y como se parecían as situaciones en las que todos se encontraban. Komaba quería proteger a una niña al igual que Accelerator. Además de que quería proteger a la gente como Shirou.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en hacerla mediante un Review o un PM.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 22: El retorno del Asesino Mago.**

El silencio en la habitación era muy prominente.

La declaración de la chica había dejado completamente atónitos a todos. Era sabido que los Espers y los magos no podían ser uno mismo. Después de todo la conjunción de energías tales, causaba la ruptura del cuerpo y finalmente, la muerte.

Si bien, era posible que usaran hechizos, el daño recibido a sus cuerpos era poco aconsejable. Hasta el momento, solo una persona había logrado aprender magia y ser un esper al mismo tiempo, pero esto solo era posible, dado que su habilidad esper era la auto regeneración, permitiéndole curar las heridas causadas por su magia con mayor rapidez, catalogándolo como un medio fracaso, ya que el daño seguía surgiendo en su cuerpo. Y de todas maneras, solo podía usar un número limitado de hechizos, ya que si exageraba su cuerpo se dañaría más rápido de lo que su capacidad de regeneración lo curaba.

La razón de los daños causados al cuerpo, se debía a que el mana y el AIM, no congeniaban del todo bien, y el conflicto resultante, terminaba manifestándose en el cuerpo.

Desde que Shirou y Caren habían llegado a este mundo, avían investigado ligeramente esta energía llamada campo AIM, y finalmente determinaron que se trataba de la energía Odica del cuerpo, u Od para abreviar. Sin embargo, estaba alterado ligeramente, haciendo que la conjunción con el mana, fuera dañina para el organismo.

En su mundo natal, también existían espers, pero estos se debían principalmente a gente con mutaciones en sus circuitos, o como más común mente se referían los magos, Involuciones de la especie, permitiéndoles aprovechar más los circuitos naturalmente alterados o mutados para realizar proezas increíbles. El más común de estas mutaciones, eran la de los ojos Místicos.

Los ojos místicos se desarrollaban cuando una alteración en los circuitos de la persona, particularmente centrados en los ojos, le otorgaba algún tipo de poder. Entre los más comunes y que incluso se había desarrollado métodos artificiales de replicación, se encontraban los de enlace, susurro, e Ilusión. Por otra parte, los más peligrosos y temidos, eran los Ojos Místicos de Percepción de la Muerte, habiendo actualmente solo dos portadores en el mundo de Shirou, siendo uno de ellos el amante de la Princesa Blanca de la Luna, Arcueid Brunestud.

Pero en este mundo, los espers parecían ser completamente diferentes en la mayoría.

Mirando a la chica con flores en la cabeza, Shirou consideró las posibilidades. Podía entender la motivación de la chica, hasta cierto punto. Había perdido a una amiga, y ahora quería algún método de evitar que esto se repitiera.

No quería negarle esa oportunidad a la chica, ya que era bastante parecido a cuando su padre había accedido a enseñarle magecraft.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó que el resto de las personas de la habitación lo miraban con interés. Suspirando, centró su atención en la joven frente a él, quien esperaba con ansias su respuesta. No sabía por qué le había pedido esto a él. Podría habérselo pedido tanto a Touko como a Caren.

O incluso, podría haberle pedido a Index que le enseñara la magia de este mundo.

Dejando eso de lado, supuso que por lo menos podría intentar enseñarle lo básico, antes de relegarla a cualquiera de las otras dos mujeres, quienes sinceramente eran más talentosas en la magia general que él.

"De acuerdo, te enseñare Magecraft. Veré si tienes lo que se necesita más tarde. Ahora comamos". Y con eso, demostró que ya había terminado la preparación de la comida, que resulto ser algo llamado Ñoquis.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando Shirou le había dicho que vería si tenía lo que se necesitaba, Uiharu había pensado algo por las líneas de fuerza de voluntad, o determinación en sus estudios.

No se esperaba que se tratase de una especie de examen médico para determinar si poseía cierto tipo de órganos mágicos, o mejor dicho, circuitos.

Emiya-sensei le había explicado que los magos de su mundo, canalizaban su magia a través de conductos similares a bazos sanguíneos, pero en lugar de sangre, transportaban la energía mágica. Estos se llamaban circuitos mágicos.

Al parecer, uno necesitaba de estos para hacer magia, y si no la tenía, era casi imposible hacerlo. Además de eso, le explicaron que el número de circuitos con los que se nacía, era definitivo y no se podía aumentar su número de manera natural.

En esto, Shirai-san se había quejado, diciendo que con el debido esfuerzo, todo era posible, citando como ejemplo a Misaka-san, quien había empezado como Level 1 y actualmente era la tercera Level 5.

Sin embargo, Shirou le dijo que si lo que decía era verdad, entonces sería posible hacer crecer un segundo corazón o un tercer pulmón con la práctica suficiente.

Si bien se podían implantar circuitos de otra persona, el riesgo era mucho más alto que trasplantar un corazón, y casi siempre, los resultados terminaban en la muerte del individuo.

Emiya-sensei le había pedido que se sentara en un circulo mágico que había tardado media hora en dibujar con la ayuda de Ortencia-san y la ligera contribución de Aozaki-san.

Dijo que verificaría si poseía estos circuitos, de lo contrario, sería imposible que le enseñara magia.

Una vez dentro, le explicó que el circulo, mantenía que el mana se introdujera, facilitando la exploración de un cuerpo, en busca de algún signo de magia. Mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, le pidió que se quitara la camisa.

Al oírlo, su rostro enrojeció como si estuviera en llamas, y se escucharon varios gritos indignados por parte de la teletransportadora y la electromaster, acusándolo de ser un pervertido. No ayudo que Ortencia-san se había tapado el rostro, mientras fingía sollozar, diciendo algo sobre que su Shirou se había convertido en un lolicon.

Rápidamente, Shirou aclaró que solo necesitaba el acceso a su espalda, ya que era más fácil detectar los circuitos, partiendo desde la columna vertebral y la medula espinal ya que los circuitos estaban tan entrelazados a los nervios, que eran casi uno.

Luego de que todos los hombres se dieron la vuelta, se le permitió a Emiya-sensei darse la vuelta, y ver la espalda desnuda de la joven con flores en la cabeza, mientras usaba el resto de su ropa para cubrir el frente.

Haciendo lo posible para que no vieran su rostro sonrojado, Uiharu se cubrió la cara con su uniforme, y casi da un salto al sentir la fría mano de Emiya-sensei posarse en su espalda.

Con una última advertencia, Shirou le dijo a la niña que sentiría un intenso calor, ya que en los casos más extremos, el activar los circuitos por primera vez se sentía similar a incrustar una vara de metal ardiente por la columna.

Por un segundo, Uiharu dudo de lo que estaba por hacer, pero Emiya la tranquilizo, diciéndole que en este momento, solo usaría un hechizo de análisis, para detectar si había circuitos en su interior, además de ver como circulaba la magia en ellos, probando así su resistencia a compulsiones y encantamientos, además de darle una idea básica de su elemento.

Mientras Shirou cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, Shirai Kuroko miró con atención. Todavía no creía que la magia fuera real, a pesar de que no tenia forma de explicar las cosas que había visto hasta ahora. Esperaba que la siguiente muestra le permitiera obtener alguna pista que le ayudara a desmentir esta tontería sobre la magia.

Mientras escuchaba a Emiya-sensei, murmurar algo parecido a. **"Análisis Estructural, y Análisis de Estadísticas"**. Comenzó a sentir un suave calor en su espalda, que se expandía lentamente a todo su cuerpo.

Ese calor venía acompañado de una sensación muy placentera, que casi le había hecho soltar un gemido.

De pronto, la sensación placentera había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por un calor mas intenso. Uiharu se sentía como si hubiese recibido una quemadura de sol muy intensa en la espalda.

Luego de unos momentos, el dolor aumentó, casi al punto de gritar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano de Emiya-sensei se retiro, dejándola respirar con normalidad.

Él le había dicho que la experiencia seria intensa, pero no se esperaba tanto. Si alguna persona entrara en este momento, y desconociera las circunstancias, podría tener una idea erronea sobre la situación, teniendo en cuenta de que la niña en medio de la habitación, estaba medio desnuda, con la cara muy sonrojada y jadeaba como si … ejem, hubiera participado de una actividad física extenuante.

No ayudaba que debido a las intensas sensaciones, Uiharu casi había dejado caer la ropa a la que se aferraba con fuerzas a su pecho, dejándola a punto de mostrar sus pechos en desarrollo.

Parpadeando por lo que había encontrado en su exploración, Shirou consideró correcta su hipótesis de que él no era el adecuado para enseñarle magia a la niña.

Cuando él le había pedido ayuda a Touko-san en la elaboración del círculo, ella expresó su desaprobación a las acciones de Shirou. No por un sentido de mantener a la gente inocente fuera de peligro, sino más bien por querer enseñar magia en sí.

Si bien Touko era distinta en su pensamiento en comparación con otros magos, todavía había ciertos rasgos que eran similares, entre ellos, no creía que sería bueno, darle el conocimiento de la magia, a alguien quien probablemente no sabría que hacer con ella. Pero a pesar de todo, decidió ayudarle, ya que de todas maneras no era decisión suya.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Emiya le pidió en privado que fuera ella la que le enseñara a la chica, explicándole lo que sus examen había develado.

Al parecer, tenía a otra Azaka en sus manos.

Según Emiya, la chica poseía un número ciertamente bajo de los circuitos, contando únicamente con 15 de ellos. Pero al parecer, tenía una muy fuerte afinidad con el fuego.

Era entendible, teniendo en cuenta que mientras preparaban el círculo, Shirou le había pedido que le contara mas acerca de que capacidades que poseía.

Fue bastante obvio que la chica era un ratón de biblioteca, y que era un milagro que había pasado la parte física del examen de ingreso a Judgement.

Sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención, fue su habilidad Esper.

Termoral Hand (Mano térmica). Era una habilidad que le permitía conservar el calor de los objetos, siempre y cuando no fueran demasiado calientes.

En un intento de hacer una pequeña broma, Touko había dicho que si no le funcionaba lo de ser mago, podía convertirse en su cafetera personal, calentando su café.

Hubo varias risas pequeñas, pero al final, resultó que Touko, y todos para el caso, habían malinterpretado las habilidades de Uiharu.

Su capacidad no era la de calentar objetos para mantenerlos tibios, sino evitar que el calor se pierda, siendo que solo podía hacerlo en pequeña medida, por lo que solo se limitaba a objetos tibios.

Casi todos asintieron en comprensión de su error, y algunos intentaron cambial la broma, diciendo que el lugar de una cafetera, ella era una taza térmica.

Sin embargo, Touko había tenido como aprendiz no oficial a Kokutou Azaka, una maga que se especializaba en pirquinesis. Por lo tanto, tenía un amplio conocimiento de cómo funcionaban poderes relacionados al calor.

Lo que la chica describía, iba más por las líneas de negación de la entropía. Esencialmente, rompía las leyes de la termodinámica.

Ahora que sabía que su elemento era el fuego, o más seguramente, un sub elemento de fuego como calor, se dio cuenta de las verdaderas ramificaciones que esto conllevaba.

Señalando que la chica era de Level 1 según las normas Esper, siendo el Level 5 su epitome de estos. Supuso que si alcanzaba ese nivel, probablemente sería capaz de caminar en la superficie solar, siempre y cuando tuviera un método de respiración.

Todavía debía averiguar el origen de la chica, pero teniendo en cuenta la teoría de Emiya que los poderes Espers eran derivados bastardos de una Reality Marble, y que se conseguían mediante la conexión con sus origenes, los resultados podían ser extraordinarios.

Asintiendo para sus adentros, aceptó en enseñarle magia a la chica. Y tal vez, podría conseguir los materiales necesarios para armar otro guante como el que le había dado a Azaka-chan.

**Escena Break.**

A pesar de las recientes noticias, Uiharu se sentía feliz. Emiya-sensei y Touko-sensei, habían aceptado tomarla como su aprendiz.

Le habían dicho que poseía 15 circuitos mágicos. Un numero bastante por debajo del promedio, teniendo en cuenta que el promedio era de 20. Pero aun así, podía hacer magia, además de que según ellos, poseía una alineación al elemento del fuego.

Según lo que recordaba de juegos de rol y similares, los magos estaban alineados a un elemento en particular, permitiéndole usar distintos hechizos, al igual como esa novela ligera que había leído, donde los nobles que eran magos, se separaban en viento, fuego, agua, tierra y vacio. Se preguntó si tendría que hacer un ritual para invocar un familiar como en el libro, y si con suerte, terminaba invocando a un joven desprevenido de otro mundo que terminaría protegiéndola de elfos malvados y magos que querían aprovecharse de ella. Al igual que la protagonista de dicha historia, a pesar de que a diferencia de ella, Uiharu iba a ser capaz de lanzar más que explosiones.

Mientras Uiharu seguía cayendo en la fantasía, el teléfono sobre el escritorio de Touko-san había comenzado a sonar.

Después de la corta llamada, les explico que tenía que preparar una gran cantidad de material de estudio para su nueva estudiante, por lo que deberían dejar el lugar, pero que estaban invitados a regresar cuando quisieran, para ver el progreso en la pseudo recuperación de su amiga vampirizada.

Mientras todos se iban, Touko le informó a Uiharu que la esperaba en su oficina el día siguiente, después de clases, y que no importaba si tenia deberes con Judgement, ya que había sido ella quien había querido empezar a aprender magia en primer lugar, por lo que debía adaptarse a las reglas que impusiera su nueva maestra.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Touko encendió su computador y comenzó a revisar el correo que le había llegado con la información para su primera misión.

Su contacto con la mesa directiva en el teléfono le había dicho que sería de suma importancia, además de que demostraría si realmente valían la pena o no.

**Escena Break.**

Tras llegar a su departamento, Shirou pensó en lo inusual del día. Se había encontrado con que una de las amigas de la Railgun, había sido convertida en un medio apóstol. Avía accedido a enseñarle magia a una chica junto con Touko-san. Había acordado investigar la forma de replicar los efectos de un código místico conceptual de casi 2000 años.

Diría que fue el día más extraño de toda su vida, pero estaría mintiendo.

Después de todo, había luchado y sobrevivido a una guerra secreta por magos con las leyendas por un artefacto místico que concede deseos.

Pero aun así, el día había sido sumamente estresante. Por lo menos, podía relajarse en la preparación de la cena.

Justo antes de que se colocara el delantal con una espada y una sartén que Caren le había comprado, sonó su teléfono.

Normalmente, le pediría a Caren que contestara, ya que odiaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba por cocinar, pero la monja de ropas blancas le había pedido a Caren que le explicara todo lo que sabía sobre los vampiros, ya que de esa manera, sabría como aplicar mejor sus grimorios.

Gruñendo ligeramente miró en el identificador, solo para detenerse al darse cuenta de que la persona que lo llamaba, era Touko. Teniendo en cuenta de que habían estado en su oficina no hace menos de una hora, supuso varias posibilidades por las cuales estaría llamando.

La chica vampiro se había escapado.

Habían encontrado más información sobre Kreiven y debía ser atendido inmediatamente.

O la mas probable, tenían trabajo que realizar como la Delta Force.

Contestando la llamada, Shirou se despidió mentalmente de su tranquila noche de cocina relajante.

**Escena Break.**

La mayoría de los miembros de la Delta Force se habían reunido. Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Izumi Aogami, Kamijou Touma, Accelerator, Emiya Shirou, Musugime Awaki, Unavara Mitsuki

Dado a que este trabajo no tenía nada que ver con el lado sobrenatural del mundo, la ayuda del Index Librorum Prohibitorum no era necesaria, y la compañera de Emiya se había negado en asistir a cosas que no le incumbían, tales como pequeñas guerras de facciones en el lado de la ciencia.

Y en cuanto al séptimo Level 5, no pudo atender a la llamada… porque estaba ayudando a un gatito a bajar de un árbol…

El trabajo que se le había encargado a la Delta Force, era uno de limpieza y exterminio.

Al parecer, un grupo de Skill Outs, había estado recopilando dinero para comprar armas y causar estragos en la ciudad y habían decidido acelerar sus planes desde que la guerra entre la iglesia católica romana y la ciudad Academia se había declarado.

Los Skill Outs, eran un grupo de Levels 0. Gente sin habilidad que se habían reunido con el fin de protegerse entre sí de los espers que abusaban de su poder. Pero después de mucho tiempo, en lugar de quedarse como un grupo que se cuidaba las espaldas, se convirtió en una especie de grupo terrorista.

Su líder, Komaba Ritoku era la fuerza impulsora detrás de esta iniciativa, poniendo como escusa que la ciudad solo los trataba como carne de cañón a diferencia de los Espers, a pesar de que profesaban la igualdad independientemente del nivel que poseyera uno.

Si bien tenían razón, Shirou no era capaz de aprobar sus acciones. Ya que si su plan tenia éxito, no solo terminarían afectando a los espers que abusaban de sus poderes, sino que también afectarían a los inocentes Level 0 o personas que no habían pasado por el programa de desarrollo esper, además de los espers que nunca habían abusado de sus poderes.

No era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de trabajos. Entrar, acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino hacia el líder, silenciarlo y dejar que los restos de la organización se disuelvan al no tener quien los mantenga juntos y solo encargarse de ellos si causaban demasiados problemas.

Simple.

O al menos eso le gustaría.

"Esto es una locura!"Gritó un indignado Kamijou. Al parecer, él no estaba de acuerdo con el método elegido para solucionar este problema.

"Tch. No veo cual es el problema". Murmuró el otro alvino de la habitación. Accelerator había estado en medio de una práctica de tiro cuando había sido llamado. Siendo muy consciente que su electrodo tenía un tiempo de uso limitado, optó por encontrar otro método ofensivo a demás de sus poderes, dejando a estos últimos para casos especiales.

Todavía tenía problemas para recargar el arma desde que solo podía usar su mano izquierda, siendo que la derecha estaba siendo ocupada por el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar.

Al oírlo, Kamijou lo miró como si estuviera loco, él no podía entender como una persona podía hablar tan desinteresadamente de matar a otros.

"Es como te expliqué en Italia". Shirou le dijo al chico de pelo puntiagudo. "Para salvar a la mayoría, la minoría debe ser sacrificada. Estas personas no son razonables, y han continuado sus acciones a pesar de que muchos inocentes saldrían heridos. No me opondría a sus acciones si fueran exclusivamente dirigidas a los espers que abusan de sus poderes, como estos parecen ser los que están en contraposición directa de los Skill Outs. Pero su método, solo terminará perjudicando a todos. En estos momentos, se podría desatar una guerra total en cualquier momento. Y aun así, eligieron estos momentos para poner en marcha sus planes, sabiendo que causarían el mayor daño colateral".

Y a pesar de que Kamijou no podía discutir con la lógica de Emiya, todavía pensaba que era un error.

La discusión sobre el tema duró media hora. Y al final, se dijo que sin importar las cuestiones personales, los Skill Outs ya habían causado mucho daño, e incluso habían llegado a causar la muerte de un pequeño número de personas, incluyendo a Espers, Anty-Skills, y civiles que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

Resignado, Touma aceptó que se les había dado posibilidades para solucionar las cosas de manera diplomática, pero que se habían negado.

"Entonces está decidido". Dijo el agente rubio. "Además de Musujime-chan, quien debe encargarse de los fondos de los Skill-Outs, vamos a dejarles el resto a los blanquitos". Concluyo, mientras señalaba a los dos alvinos, quienes le regresaron la mirada ligeramente irritados.

Decidiendo que la operación se llevaría a cabo en la mañana, todos se fueron a dormir prometiendo reunirse en las oficinas antes de comenzar.

Antes de salir, Shirou le pidió a Tsuchimikado si le podía conseguir algunas cosas para la misión.

**Escena Break.**

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Shirou, Accelerator y Musujime se encontraban en las oficinas de la Delta Force, listos para su primera misión.

Se dividirían en tres grupos. Por un lado, Musujime se encargaría de los depósitos de dinero de los Skill-Outs, ya que su capacidad de teletransporte le ayudaría a moverse muy rápidamente.

Dado a que ella tenía un trauma relacionado con teletransportarse a si misma, se le facilito un dispositivo de electrodos que regulaba el estrés en su cuerpo, y enviaba vibraciones específicas en su espalda para neutralizar dicho estrés.

Al mismo tiempo, Emiya se introduciría a uno de los edificios controlados por los Skill-Outs y montaría un rifle de Francotirador para acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera con la tarea de Musujime, además de crear discordia entre los enemigos.

Por último, Accelerator tendría la honrosa tarea de enfrentarse y acabar con Komaba Ritoku, el líder de los Skill-Outs. Para ayudarle en su tarea, le habían proporcionado una nueva batería para su gargantilla, que le permitía durar hasta 30 minutos en modo activo.

Antes de partir, Shirou abrió el paquete que le había dejado Tsuchimikado. Dentro había un conjunto de ropas que Shirou le había pedido que trajera.

Constaba de una gabardina de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta la parte posterior de las rodillas, unos pantalones de mezclilla bastante ajustados, permitiéndole desplazarse con facilidad, un suéter negro ligeramente holgado y un par de guantes blancos.

Después de cambiarse, pasó de ser un estudiante común de secundaria, a un asesino profesional.

Pero todavía faltaba algo.

De la mochila que había traído, sacó una de las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo cuando fue arrastrado a este mundo.

Era una tela de color rojo sangre que parecía estar hecha de seda. Con mucho cuidado se la envolvió alrededor del cuello como si se tratara de una bufanda.

Era el manto o sudario de Martin. Una reliquia sagrada de la santa Iglesia, perteneciente a un santo de su mundo.

También era la misma tela que Archer había alterado para que se convirtiese en una capa.

Era un regalo que Ciel le había dado durante una de sus caserías en conjunto.

"Me siento honrada de estar en frente del Asesino Mago segundo". Comentó Touko con un tono ligeramente burlón.

Shirou no le izo caso. Si realmente iba a hacer el trabajo de un asesino en este mundo también, bien podría ir vestido para la ocasión.

Claro que estas ropas no estaban llenas con los hechizos y runas que había colocado en los suyos, pero servirían por el momento, después de todo, las ropas originales le quedaban un poco más grandes desde que su cuerpo había rejuvenecido.

Después de recoger los portafolios donde se encontraba el rifle de francotirador, los tres se subieron a los camiones de basura que los llevarían al lugar indicado, y que se encargarían de limpiar el lugar tras la finalización de la misión.

Un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia le pegó, al recordar el viejo rifle que había armado como un Código Místico. Lo había llamado Shirley. Había sacado el nombre de uno de los viejos diarios que su padre había dejado en una de sus casas de seguridad. Aparentemente era el nombre de alguna chica que era importante para él en algún momento, y le gustaba el tono que tenia de la misma.

Shirou se había basado en la Comptender Tompson que su padre había usado como su propio código. Esencialmente, aumentaba la fuerza y distancia a la que la bala podía viajar, además de unos pequeños trucos que le había agregado, tal como recolectar el mana del ambiente para realizar un disparo único muy devastador.

Sin embargo, esta última opción solo estaría limitada a un único tiro, antes de un periodo de recarga d días, a no ser que él activamente impulsara la recarga de mana con sus propias reservas, pero que sería todavía un tiempo considerable, además de que sería mucho más rápido y menos costoso simplemente trazar una espada y usarla como flecha. Pero de todas formas, esa opción era más bien para misiones de sigilo.

Además del propio rifle, tenía un juego de balas mágicas con diferentes efectos, pero le resultaría muy difícil replicarlas en este mundo, principalmente por no conocer todos los procesos, o simplemente no tener la capacidad de hacerlas, ya que Rin y otros magos amigos habían contribuido en gran parte para su elaboración.

Supuso que lo más que podía hacer, se limitaría a colocar algunas runas para reforzar los efectos normales de esta nueva arma.

Era una lástima que Unlimited Blade Works solo se limitara a armas cuerpo a cuerpo y similares. Seria de mucha ayuda si pudiese rastrear balas y escopetas.

Claro, todavía había una bala que podía reproducir, pero no por el momento.

Si bien favorecía las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía negar la eficiencia y simplicidad de una pistola.

Dejando de lado eso, salió de la camioneta cuando se detuvo. Junto a ella, se había detenido las otras para darle ventaja, para poder colocarse en posición.

Si bien para la mayoría seria una molestia tener que cargar una maleta consigo mientras entraba en territorio hostil, para Shirou era simplemente otro día de trabajo. Claro que en lugar de ir a una oficina, iría a un campo de batalla.

Con facilidad practicada, reforzó sus piernas y dio un salto hacia la escalera de emergencias situada a uno de los lados del edificio frente a él.

Una vez que estuvo cerca del techo, sacó de la mochila en su espalda una pequeña paloma. Se trataba de un familiar de menor importancia, creado específicamente para la inspección del lugar.

Dejándola volar, se conectó a cuerpo muerto del animal, permitiéndole ver lo que veía.

Con los ojos cerrados, vio en su mente a varias personas situadas en los techos, mirando a su alrededor, sin molestarse por la paloma que volaba tranquilamente a su alrededor.

Cada uno de los vigilantes tenía lo que parecía ser una ballesta. Colocados en distintos lugares con fácil acceso visual a los otros, sería difícil eludirlos.

Afortunadamente, se había pasado la noche entera preparándose para esto.

Con mucha casualidad, el familiar se posó cerca de una chica que miraba en la otra dirección, inconsciente de lo que le ocurriría.

De repente, la paloma abrió la boca y de ella salió un vapor violeta.

Durante sus años en la asociación, había investigado los métodos de su padre, y había intentado emular los menos violentos. Entre ellos, se había encontrado con que su padre había sido muy bueno en la alquimia básica y la elaboración de pociones. Probablemente, fue este conocimiento de la alquimia, lo que lo llevo a encontrarse con los Einzbers.

Junto con la ayuda de Luvia, muy a disgusto de Rin, había aprendido a elaborar somníferos y venenos muy básicos. Durante ese tiempo, Luvia le había insistido en que un mercenario debía conocer muy bien el arte de los venenos, ya que eran un método muy eficaz, aunque no muy admirado. Teniendo en cuenta de que la rubia venía de una familia de mercenarios, decidió que sus consejos debían tomarse muy en serio.

No tardo menos de unos pocos segundos para que la chica callera inconsciente. Rápidamente, otros dos vigías se dieron cuenta de su compañera caída, sin prestarle atención a la paloma que tenía una granada de gas casera dentro de su cuerpo.

Reforzando su cuerpo al máximo, Shirou saltó al techo y trazo una daga negra.

A pesar de que técnicamente no era un Noble Phantasm, su yo futuro la había visto ser blandido por un espíritu heroico. El espíritu en cuestión le pertenecía a Hassan Ish Saba, el sabio de la montaña y el fundador de la orden de los Hassasins.

La daga negra era conocida como "Darck". No poseía ninguna habilidad especial, pero debido a la asociación con los Hassasins, era casi imposible de detectar hasta que estaba enterrada profundamente en el corazón de su presa, o al menos que se mostrara deliberadamente, casi como si tuviera ocultamiento de presencia por sí mismo.

La daga podría ser detectada, pero se necesitarían habilidades de percepción mas allá de las humanas, o poseer el entrenamiento marcial lo suficientemente bueno como para esquivarla sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, atreves del puro instinto de combate.

Antes que uno de los chicos pudiera decir algo, la daga se había clavado hasta la empuñadura en la parte posterior del cuello, matándolo en el acto.

Debido a la velocidad en la que se movía, Shirou fue capaz de alcanzar al otro chico justo a tiempo para cubrirle la boca, y evitar que gritara.

Mirándolo fijamente, Shirou murmuro en voz baja un aria.

"**Profunda es la palabra. Escúchala atentamente**".

Luego de eso, le dijo con voz calmada al muchacho. "No está pasando nada, todo está en orden. No debes informar nada raro".

De la misma manera en que Caren tenía problemas con la detección de la magia, Shirou tenía problemas con el hipnotismo y la manipulación mental. Este hechizo era su forma de compensar su deficiencia, pero de todos modos, no era realmente tan efectiva como le gustaría, a pesar de que era suficiente.

De repente, los ojos del aterrorizado muchacho perdieron el enfoque y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y volvió a su puesto.

Mirando al resto de los vigilantes, notó que todos estaban bastante centrados en alguien entrando en su territorio.

Al parecer, Musujime decidió que había esperado lo suficiente. Era por esto que no le gustaba trabajar en equipo, al menos que confiara plenamente en su compañeros.

Mirando a la chica dormida y al cadáver, Shirou aprovechó la distracción para trazar un grupo de dagas finas con runas inscriptas en ellas.

Otra de las artes místicas en las que Shirou no tenía mucho talento, era en la elaboración de campos limitados y similares.

Razón por la cual, Loreley le había insistido en que su perro de caza debía ser capaz de encubrir sus huellas. Esa, más o menos, era la forma en que le decía que debía encontrar una forma de lograr que fuera posible, y en cuanto a lo de perro…

Durante el tiempo en que fueron una pareja, tuvieron que encubrir el hecho, fingiendo que la familia Bartomeloy había contratado al asesino de magos segundo como el guardaespaldas personal de la reina.

Teniendo en cuenta que básicamente había estado haciendo el mismo trabajo que Satsujinki, la gente había comenzado a llamar a Loreley la reina azul de la torre, en referencia al nombre más común con el que se le conocía a la princesa blanca, y a la posesión de los circuitos nobles azules de los Bartomeloy.

Finalmente, había llegado con una solución. Con un poco de ayuda de Bazett, había creado estas dagas, que si se lanzaban en diferentes patrones alrededor de un objetivo, crearían distintos campos acotados.

Lanzándolos alrededor de los dos cuerpos, crearía una ilusión de que no había nada allí, a excepción del techo del edificio. No era lo que le gustaría, pero con la interferencia de una apresurada Musujime, no tenía mucha opción.

Su plan original, había sido llamar la atención de varios o todos de los vigilantes, y luego lanzar dichas cuchillas para evitar que el ruido saliera, acabando con todos al mismo tiempo con una lluvia de cuchillas pequeñas pero devastadoras.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esto había salido bastante bien de todos modos.

Entrando al edificio, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en el piso superior y de que nadie de los otros edificios pudiera verlo con claridad.

Después de cerciorarse de esto, se acercó a la escalera que lo llevaría al piso inferior. Cuidadosamente, analizó los escalones, determinado cuales harían ruido y cuáles no.

Después de eso, reforzó sus oídos mientras analizaba el edificio en su conjunto. Su intención era usar el análisis estructural para ver que cuartos estaban ocupados.

Una vez hecho esto, sacó de su mochila una granada de mano y la aseguro a la pared con cinta aislante. En el extremo del seguro, colocó un hilo de pesca fino que ato al otro extremo de la escalera. Una vez establecida la trampa, alteró la composición del hilo para que fuera muy difícil de notar.

Normalmente le hubiera gustado trabajar con cosas menos caseras y más profesionales, pero apenas ayer se había unido al grupo, y no le habían dado tiempo de conseguir el equipo necesario para este tipo de trabajos, por lo que tuvo que trabajar con lo que tenia. Afortunadamente, Tsuchimikado tenía un montón de cosas de espia, además de algunos explosivos simples y similares, facilitándole el trabajo.

Después de eso, se acercó a la ventana más alejada de la escalera y preparó su rifle.

Mientras lo ensamblaba, otra ola de nostalgia lo abordó, recordando como Shirley tenía un hechizo que la armaría por sí misma.

Finalmente, monto el arma y la coloco en la ventana, no antes de trazar otro par de dagas rúnicas, como amablemente las había bautizado Bazett, y las colocó en cada lado de la ventana, cubriéndolo de cualquier vista.

Mientras escuchaba las explosiones de los depósitos de dinero, se preparó para brindarle apoyo a la teletransportadora y abrirle el paso para escapar si era necesario.

Cuando entró en su rango de visión, vio que otro hombre había aparecido frente a ella para atacarla.

El asesino mago reconoció al hombre. Komaba Ritoku, líder de los Skill-Outs y su objetivo.

Con suma facilidad, apuntó a su cabeza, pensando que podría acabar rápidamente con esta misión, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

De no ser porque había reforzado sus ojos para no tener que depender tanto de la mira del arma, habría pensado que desapareció a causa de algún poder de teletransporte.

En su lugar, vio como se movía a velocidades que incluso a él le costaría trabajo con su refuerzo.

A demás de la velocidad, su fuerza física parecía ser varias veces más de lo que se esperaría de un humano normal. Habiendo leído el informe de que se trataba de alguien sin habilidades, se preocupó de que este incremento en las capacidades se debiera a la intervención de Kreiven.

A pesar de que el objetivo se había detenido, Shirou no preparó la mira, ya que con esa velocidad, probablemente tenía los reflejos suficientes como para esquivar la bala de un rifle como el que tenía.

Claro que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con su propio rifle, pero…

Decidiendo que debía verificar si seguía siendo humano, Shirou decidió usar el análisis estructural. Cuando lo analizó, no encontró nada inusual en él, pero noto algo raro en la ropa.

Reforzando su oído, alcanzó a escuchar que poseía algo llamado Hard Taping.

Al parecer, los científicos de esta ciudad, habían logrado crear algo que les permitía obtener fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, pero a un gran riesgo para el usuario.

Sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y poderes del hombre, el asesino de magos estaba pensando en su objetivo como un mini Berserker.

De pronto se tensó, al ver como el hombre pateaba un gran basurero hacia la pelirroja con la suficiente fuerza como para deformarlo. Y casi devela su ubicación de un grito indignado al ver a la chica reducida a una pasta roja en el suelo.

Afortunadamente, analizó la zona para ver si la chica seguía con vida, y gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que todos los órganos y sangre le pertenecían a un cerdo.

Rápidamente supuso que la chica había cambiado de lugar con los restos de la basura de algún restaurante o carnicería con el fin de que pensaran que la habían matado.

Mirando hacia el cielo cubierto por lonas especiales para evitar los satélites, Shirou pensó que seguramente ya habían planeado una contramedida para los espers más poderosos que enviaran en su contra.

Si eso ocurría, Accelerator probablemente estaría en problemas, ya que su capacidad no solo estaba limitada por el tiempo, sino por las ondas de la red Mizaka que recibía.

**Escena Break.**

Fue bastante fácil desplazarse por los techos sin ser visto, ya que casi todos habían abandonado el lugar, ya sea para asistir a los que habían resultado heridos durante las apariciones de Musujime y Accelerator, o por las órdenes del líder de retirarse para poder enfrentar uno a uno al más fuerte Level 5.

Si se trataba de la segunda, esto significaba que tenían una forma de detener a los poderes de Accelerator y no querían que tomara algún rehén para protegerse.

De pronto, escuchó las voces de dos personas, y las reconoció como las de su compañero alvino y su objetivo.

Acercándose sigilosamente al borde de la azotea, miró lo que ocurría debajo a entre el espacio de dos lonas.

Allí, vio como el líder de los Skill-out sacó una lata de refresco y la destrozó de una patada, dispersando su contenido, que resulto ser un montón de pequeños trozos de metal.

Escuchando la explicación de cómo estos "Chaff Seeds" trabajaban, decidió ayudar al alvino.

Mientras veía como Accelerator caía al piso y una pistola aparecía de la nada a unos metros, trazo una daga corta mundana y con un rápido coste, separo la lona de sus amarres. Al mismo tiempo Accelerator era apuntado por el arma de Komaba.

Sin embargo, cuando el disparo llegó al joven de ojos rojos, fue redirigido por el cambio de vectores y termino dándole a Komaba en su lugar.

Sorprendido por esto, el gigante de la chaqueta de cuero le preguntó al alvino como era posible que sus poderes regresaran a pesar de que había interrumpido la red.

Con mucha más confianza, Accelerator le indico a su enemigo que mirase hacia arriba, donde vio que una de las lonas se había soltado y le explicó que si todo lo que hacían esas Chaff Seeds era interrumpir las ondas electromagnéticas, todo lo que debía hacer, era ventilar el lugar para dispersarlas.

Al darse cuenta de que debió haber acabado rápidamente con el esper frente a él, Komaba saco otra lata con más Chaff Seeds para detener a Accelerator el tiempo suficiente como para dispararle.

Pero en el momento en el que la lata estuvo fuera, un sonido silbante se escuchó y una espada atravesó la lata y la mano de Komaba.

Mirando en la dirección de la que el proyectil había venido, vio a otro joven con el pelo blanco y vestido de negro.

Con la mirada puesta en Komaba, Shirou dio un paso fuera del tejado y reforzó sus piernas para amortiguar la caída.

Distraído por el recién llegado, el líder de los Skill-Outs no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que al más fuerte Level 5 se le acercara a toda velocidad y lo levantara como si no pesara nada, antes de arrojarlo con fuerza hacia una pared.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve que quitar las trampas que había colocado".

"Tch, no necesitaba de tu ayuda, podría haberme encargado de esta escoria por mí mismo".

Mirando a los dos chicos de cabello blanco, Komaba frunció el seño levemente al no haber pensado en que enviarían a un factor desconocido. "¿Quién eres?", pregunto con su voz profunda, desmintiendo el dolor que sentía.

El recién llegado simplemente lo miró con una expresión en blanco que apenas dejaba escapar un ligero desprecio hacia el hombre. "Emiya Shirou, Level 6 Sword Creation (Creación de espadas)".

"No deberías molestarte en presentarte frente a basura como esta". Comentó el joven de ojos rojos. "Basura como esta no es realmente mala por ser un Level 0". Continuó, mientras miraba fijamente al hombre herido frente a él. "Los Skill-Outs usaban la escusa de quiere proteger a los Level 0 entre sí, pero en realidad, solo causaban problemas".

De pronto, las risas suaves pero profundas de Komaba se escucharon. "Las personas con poderes no juegan un factor en esto". Dijo, llamando la atención de los dos alvinos. "¿Qué pasaría si esas personas estuvieran jugando a un juego de ver quiénes pueden matar a mas Levels 0 que no pertenecen a ninguna organización?". Centrando su mirada en Accelerator le preguntó. "¿Qué harías entonces?".

Desviando la mirada, Accelerator no pudo contestarle.

Mirando a un celular caído, Komaba habló para sí mismo. "Sabía que este día llegaría, pero no me esperaba que enviaran a un Level 6 para hacer el trabajo.

Mirando al mismo teléfono que Komaba había visto, Shirou fue capaz de ver una foto donde Komaba estaba con una niña pequeña de pelo rubio y rasgos europeos.

Antes que el Level 0 pudiera decir algo más, Shirou tomó la palabra. "Tú y yo recorremos caminos similares". Al oírlo, el hombre ensangrentado en el suelo lo miro con curiosidad. "Estamos dispuestos a manchar nuestras manos con sangre, con tal de proteger a aquellos que son importantes para nosotros".

Sin saberlo, Accelerator compartió el mismo pensamiento que los otros dos.

"Tú y yo recorremos la senda del Ashura". De pronto, la mirada de Shirou se endureció. "Sin embargo, es por eso que nuestras presencias chocan entre sí. Tu estas dispuesto a sacrificar un montón para proteger a unos pocos. Entiendo perfectamente como debes sentirte aunque no lo creas. Pero lo que intentabas hacer, no solo habría afectado a esas personas horribles que matarían a los Levels 0 sino también a muchos que no tenían nada que ver. Sabiendo esto, decidiste que eran sacrificios necesarios e incluso aceptables". Cerrando los ojos, Shirou vio en su mente a un hombre de ropas rojas y pelo blanco con los hombros caídos como si soportara el peso del mundo.

"Yo por otra parte, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar el menor número, con tal que el mayor sobreviva. Si eh de matar a mil para salvar a un millon, lo haré sin vacilación. Al final, soportare el camino de ser un héroe para salvar a todos los que pueda".

Al oír las palabras de este esper, Komaba sintió que podía entenderlo. Más que eso, era la mirada en sus ojos y el tono de su voz que le decía que en realidad conocía lo horrible y despiadado que podía ser el mundo. A su vez, miró al Level 5, ya que también sentía que podía tener una conexión con él, ya que sus objetivos eran exactamente similares, solo que en los lados opuestos de la escala.

Riéndose con suavidad nuevamente, miró a los dos de pelo blanco frente a él. "Je, parece ser que los tres estamos en situaciones muy similares. Tomen esto como regalo y recuérdenme como el posible futuro que les puede esperar. Recuérdenme como uno, que al igual que ustedes, estaba dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias por lo que soñaba".

Sin previo aviso, Komaba se puso de pie, llevando al límite el Hard Taping. Pero en lugar de ir tras Accelerator, se dirigió hacia el Level 6 quien le había dado la espalda.

A pesar de que Accelerator era sumamente poderoso, físicamente no era muy desarrollado, esto se debía en gran medida a que debido a su capacidad, usualmente solo debía esperar a que los enemigos le atacasen, en lugar de atacar en primer lugar.

Y debido a que había bajado la guardia y no esperaba que atacaran a su compañero, solo vio como el gigante de un hombre que era Komaba, estaba a punto de golpear a el Level 6 desde arriba con una caída. Y sin embargo, mientras el ataque se efectuaba, Komaba jamás quitó su vista de Accelerator.

Habiendo pasado por muchas situaciones similares a lo largo de su carrera en los zapatos de su padre, Shirou había aprendido que nunca debía bajar la guardia, incluso si su enemigo estaba muerto (en ocasiones, especialmente si estaba muerto).

Debido a esto, él ya se había preparado para el acto suicida de Komaba. Con dos simples palabras, le puso fin a la vida de un hombre que era muy parecido a él mismo.

"**Trace On**".

Detrás de Shirou y frente a Komaba, varias espadas se materializaron y fueron despedidas a una velocidad moderada, clavándose en el cuerpo del gigante, pero sin destrozarlo.

Accelerator vio como la armas blancas se clavaban en el cuerpo del Skill-Out y la sangre corría desde su boca, el hombre nunca había dejado de sonreírle.

Al golpear la pared nuevamente, las espadas que se habían incrustado en Komaba desaparecieron en chispas de luz. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Komaba miró al esper de ojos rojos y le dijo que guardara esta imagen en su corazón. Y finalmente, miró a su acecino que había recogido un teléfono celular del suelo. "Dijiste que protegerías a todos no?". Shirou no dijo nada ni mostro señales de haberle escuchado, pero Komaba aun así continuó. "Entonces, te pido que también la protejas. Se lo pido a los dos".

Y con esas últimas palabras, Komaba Ritoku, murió.

"Tch, que molesto". Fue todo lo que el Esper de Vectores dijo antes de caminar fuera del callejón, no antes de arrebatarle el teléfono a Emiya y guardárselo en el bolsillo, después de mirar la foto en el.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando llegaron a la salida del callejón, una chica de pelo rojo apareció de una esquina. "Fue un buen trabajo. ¿No lo creen?".

Ambos la miraron ligeramente, antes de caminar hacia la camioneta que los llevaría de nuevo a la oficina de la Delta Force. Era obvio para los dos que la pistola que había aparecido cerca de Accelerator, había sido transportada por Musujime quien seguía con vida.

Mientras regresaban a su base de operaciones, los dos alvinos se quedaron en silencio, recordando la última petición de Komaba.

Solo necesitaron una mirada entre sí, para confirmar que cumplirían la petición del hombre.

**Escena Break.**

Tras llegar a las oficinas, Touko les pidió que resumieran la misión en pocas palabras.

En sí misma, la misión había sido un éxito, pero aun así, Touko reprendió ligeramente a Musujime por adelantarse, a pesar de que ninguna pelirroja parecía importarle realmente que lo hubiera hecho.

Después de eso, se les dio a los tres una banda para el brazo, similar a las usadas por los miembros de Judgement, solo que en lugar de verde con rallas blancas, eran negras con un símbolo Delta. Se les pidió que las usaran siempre que fuera necesario hacer valer su autoridad, a pesar de que estarían al mismo nivel que los miembros de Judgement, pero como si fueran fuerzas especiales, que en cierto modo eran.

Antes de irse, Shirou le preguntó cómo estaba haciendo la chica vampiro. La respuesta que recibió por parte de Touko fue vaga en el mejor, y francamente evasiva.

También le pidió que viniera al finalizar las clases, ya que requeriría de su ayuda para enseñarle magia a la chica con flores en la cabeza.

Al final, Shirou llegó a su departamento, dispuesto a descansar, cuando recordó que era un día de clases. Y a pesar de que nadie le reprocharía el haber descansado tras un trabajo, Shirou siempre había sido un tipo muy responsable.

Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde, pero de todas maneras…

Un día tranquilo de clases era justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente y relajarse.

Mientras caminaba, vio a un montón de gente viviendo su vida cotidiana, y recordó que todos ellos se verían perjudicados si no hubiera hecho su trabajo el día de hoy. Con eso en mente, puso a descansar las dudas sobre sus acciones.

Él estaba empeñado en no ser como Archer. Él reconocería que todas las sonrisas a su alrededor, solo estaban allí, porque él se aseguraba de ello desde las sombras. Así tenga que matar a miles, salvaría a millones en el proceso.

Con una sonrisa, entró en su clase, solo para congelarse ante lo que vio.

Porque parado frente al pizarrón, se presentaban tres nuevos alumnos.

Accelerator, Last Order e Index.

Bien, podía decirle adiós al día de clases calmado que esperaba.

**Fin del Capítulo 22**


	24. Bienvenidos a la escuela de magia y hech

**Notas del Autor: **hola a todos, ha pasado un corto tiempo. Pero me gustaría hacerles notar algo. He estado bombeando capítulos cada semana con unas pocas excepciones durante medio año. Creo que me merezco algo de holgura.

Además, si bien podría seguir publicando capítulos a pesar de que estoy con un bloqueo del escritor para el capitulo 27, no me gustaría quedarme sin capítulos de respaldo, por lo que podría terminar tardando mucho más en la publicación de cada capítulo.

Solo para que lo sepan, no he escrito nada desde que el capitulo 21 fue publicado. Ahora imagínense lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera escrito hasta el 26…

Pero… Alegría. Finalmente he salido del bloqueo. Pueden darle las gracias al más reciente capitulo de In Flight. Durante la última semana, no se había actualizado nada muy importante, pero finalmente salí de él.

Ahora, a lo que nos interesa.

*Spoiler Alert*

Este es, por desgracia, un capitulo de respiro. Solo se trata de un poco de Trivia Nasu. Unas explicaciones vagas de la magia, ya que si intento ser mas especifico, probablemente cometería algún error, y los nasu fanáticos me destrozarían en pedazos. Así de engorrosa es la magia del nasuverse.

Se da a conocer algo de los planes que tengo preparado para la más nueva maga de la historia. Además, menciono algo de las habilidades de Shirou. Ya que es un mago, he dejado fuera un par de cosas, pero es una descripción general de los mismos.

También inicia un mini arco argumental de un solo capitulo, que será el siguiente. Ya que es un capitulo simple, dudo que la mayoría tenga muchas preguntas, más allá de curiosidad por Shirou.

Como siempre, si tienen curiosidad. Envíenme un PM. Si quieren saber más sobre Shirou, no tengo problemas en mencionar la totalidad de sus habilidades. O al menos las que planeo darle hasta el momento. Siempre podría cambiar las cosas al último minuto.

Sin más que decir. Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 23: Bienvenidos a la escuela de magia y hechicería, Howa… erh… quiero decir, Enséñanos Touko-sensei**

Uiharu estaba sumamente emocionada. Las clases del día estaban a punto de terminar. Lo que significaba que pronto se encontraría con Touko-sensei y aprendería magia.

Dios, ella estaba realmente emocionada. Se preguntó si le darían una barita mágica, o si debería hacer alguna especie de ritual con pociones extrañas para hacer magia. Se preguntó si sería capaz de transformarse en animales o volar en escobas. Le gustaría poder hablar con las serpientes. Estaba muy segura de que Ekaterina-chan sería una gran conversadora.

Se encontraba tan perdída en sus ilusiones, que casi no hoye la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.

Corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla, que dicho sea de paso, no era realmente mucho, llegó a la entrada a las oficinas de Touko-sensei.

Al entrar, vio que Emiya-sensei también se encontraba allí. Dando a conocer su presencia, inició sus clases en la magia.

Tras una conferencia de casi una hora, Uiharu tenía la boca abierta ante lo que le habían dicho.

Esencialmente, la magia, o mejor dicho Taumaturgia, era la recreación de un milagro o misterio que podía ser replicado por métodos mundanos, independientemente del tiempo u esfuerzos. En pocas palabras, un mago podría realizar una bola de fuego, pero eso no impedía que cualquier persona con un encendedor no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Pero más que eso, los usuarios de Magecraft usaban su prana interno, que estaba compuesto de dos energías distintas, Mana y Od, para cambiar el mundo exterior.

La manera de canalizar este poder, era a través de los circuitos mágicos del individuo, siendo más fácil de manipular el mundo, al tener más circuitos de mejor calidad.

El aria o conjuro, no era más que un método de auto hipnosis que le permitía al taumaturgo colocarse en el estado mental más adecuado para elaborar los misterios y usar sus circuitos. Esta era la razón por la cual diferentes personas tendrían diferentes hechizos para el mismo efecto.

Si lo pensaba como un programa de computadora, los magos eran hackers y la realidad del mundo era la computadora a ser violada. Los hechizos y arias eran simplemente los códigos que los hackers preparaban para superar las defensas, y activar los programas escritos para alterar el ordenador principal.

Las diferentes escuelas de magia eran básicamente diferentes programas y reglas a seguir. Según Touko-sensei, en una batalla directa, el poder de los magos no era tan importante como la importancia del sistema en sí.

El sistema de magia con menor número de lagunas en el, sería el más efectivo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser derrotado por el otro, ya que la creencia del sistema en sí, jugaba un papel importante, al igual como el número de personas que lo conocían o usaban.

Aparentemente, Magecraft no era un recurso ilimitado. Todo el poder provenía de algo llamado la raíz o los registros Akashicos, y si un conjuro era conocido por demasiadas personas, se haría mas débil, ya que si solo lo savia uno, podría usar el 100%, si lo sabían 2, ellos solo serian capaces de usar el 50% cada uno, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al punto que el hechizo seria simplemente inútil o dejar de trabajar por completo.

Habían hechizos que no se atenían a esta regla, ya que su poder o efectividad no dependían de la raíz en si misma, sino que eran más bien ligado a los seres y criaturas en sí, al igual que la magia de refuerzo, la cual era ampliamente conocida por prácticamente todos los taumaturgos como forma de aprender lo básico de la canalización de prana en un cuerpo extraño o en sí mismos.

La magia se basaba más que nada en conceptos en lugar de cosas u objetos. Por ejemplo, si uno tomaba un cuchillo, entendía que el concepto detrás del mismo, era el de cortar. Pero si se le quitaba ese concepto, solo sería un trozo de metal que no podría cortar nada, independientemente de que tan afilado sea el metal.

Al igual que la magia, no importaba la cosa en sí, sino los conceptos bajo los que trabajaba.

Además de eso, los magos estaban alineados a uno de los 5 elementos que eran agua, viento, tierra, fuego y vacio o éter. Pero también podían ser Agua, fuego, tierra, madera y metal dependiendo de la escuela taumatúrgica. Estas alineaciones, le permitían al mago utilizar dicho elemento para actualizar sus misterios y lanzar bolas de fuego o látigos de agua. Además se podía acceder a un subconjunto de elementos.

Luego se tenían los orígenes. Estos eran las fuerzas impulsoras de la persona, talladas en su alma. Según las investigaciones de Emiya-sensei, en este mundo, los científicos de Ciudad academia habían encontrado una forma de despertar el Kigen (Origen), y derivar del mismo los poderes esper y lo que ellos llamaban una realidad personal.

Hasta allí, llegaba la parte linda del mundo de la magia. Pero allí empezaba la parte fea.

Cuando Emiya-sensei dijo que ahora vendría la parte fea, Uiharu pensó rápidamente en los vampiros y similares. Sus suposiciones no dieron suficiente cabida para la realidad.

Si bien los vampiros u Apóstoles muertos eran un problema, la verdad era que prácticamente todo el maldito planeta era una forma de morir. Y lo decían muy literalmente.

La primera regla de un mago, es que para ser un mago, era caminar con la muerte. Otros magos podían intentar matarte con el fin de obtener tus misterios, un experimento podía salir mal y terminar matándote, podía excederse en un hechizo y tu propia magia terminaría arrancándote a parte de adentro hacia afuera. La vida de un mago estaba llena de peligros.

Y no solo de adentro. Criaturas fantasmales, bestias místicas o divinas, vampiros e incluso la conciencia del mismo planeta estaba en contra de uno cuando uno era un mago.

Como la conversación siguió y siguió, Uiharu comenzó a perder el entusiasmo sobre la magia, a pesar de que nunca cambió de opinión sobre el querer aprenderla.

Mientras Touko-sensei preparaba un pequeño ritual para determinar su origen y la orientación que tomarían en su enseñanza, Uiharu se sentó a leer una carpeta que hablaba sobre el mundo de Touko-sensei.

Era aterrador pensar que su propio mundo podía llegar a ser similar. Cuando le habían explicado que ambos venían de un mundo distinto, pensó que se trataba probablemente de extraterrestres, pero le hicieron entender que si bien los seres de otros mundos existían, sería muy poco probable que se cruce con uno.

Ahora que estaba leyendo sobre uno de esos extraterrestres, conocido como ORT, estaba empezando a estar agradecida de que probablemente jamás se cruce con uno.

Un ser como ese, estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Fue cuando leyó que el creador de los apóstoles muertos, Brunestud the Crimson Moon era también un alienígena, que también recordó que en una de las habitaciones de ese lugar, se encontraba una amiga suya que ahora era una de las amenazas más grandes para la humanidad.

Con el permiso de Touko-sensei, entro en la habitación en la que se encontraba Saten, ya que según la maga de cabello rojo, era seguro hacerlo, pero por si acaso, era recomendable que mantuviera la visita muy breve.

Cuando entró a la habitación oscura, vio a su amiga, acurrucada en un rincón, envuelta en una especie de sábana de color negro mientras temblaba como si tuviera frio.

La chica no parecía darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a verla.

Lentamente, Uiharu se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a hablarle con calma y muy pausadamente. "¿S-Saten-san? Soy yo, Uiharu". Al ir una voz familiar, el temblor se redujo y la chica levantó la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.

Fue cuando Uiharu vio que su amiga todavía tenía los ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas, recordándole el primer encuentro que había tenido con la chica tras su conversión.

"¿U-Uiharu?". Murmuro con voz ronca y una mirada un tanto perdida. De pronto, sus ojos parecían más centrados. "Es-es peligroso estar cerca de mi Uiharu. Mantente lejos. Podría causarte daño". Saten parecía más asustada de lo que podría hacerle a su amiga, de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a sí misma.

Al verla tan vulnerable y asustada, Uiharu no se pudo contener. Impulsivamente, abrazo a la chica de cabello largo, a pesar de que esta había comenzado a retorcerse y gemir, en un vano intento por liberarse.

Debido a que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior, Saten no se encontraba en el mejor estado, y solo se debía al manto que Emiya le había dado que no había perdido el control y volver a un estado salvaje.

Se sentía realmente incomoda con alguien tan cerca, especialmente desde que podía oler el aroma de Uiharu, y se sentía sumamente embriagador. Su mente se llenaba de imágenes de lo fácil que sería arrojarla al suelo y desgarrarle la garganta para poder beber su roja y deliciosa sa…

"No te preocupes, Saten-san". Murmuró al oído de su amiga. "Voy a convertirme en una maga, y encontrar la forma de curarte".

Al oír que la promesa estaba acompañada de unos suaves sonidos de lloriqueos, Saten se calmó poco a poco.

Recordando la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con la mujer pelirroja, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si en lugar de ser ella, hubiese sido Uiharu quien se convirtiera en vampiro.

En su mente, el rostro sonriente de Kreiven apareció.

El día anterior había estado muy asustada, tanto por lo que casi le había hecho a Uiharu, como el darse cuenta de que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era real y no una mera fantasía o mal sueño.

Pero con la posibilidad de que la dulce y tierna Uiharu pudiese convertirse en un monstruo como ella, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Mientras la chica de ojos rojos veía a su amiga salir por la puerta, tomó una decisión. Mirando a la mesa junto a la cama en el lado opuesto del rincón donde se encontraba, se levantó y tomó la carpeta con la información que necesitaría para su vida futura.

En la carpeta decía Apóstoles muertos, habilidades y orígenes.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras Touko preparaba el pequeño ritual para determinar el origen de su nueva estudiante, Shirou se rascó la cabeza, recordando el extraño día que había tenido.

Después de terminar su asignación y volver a casa para un cambio de ropa, se había ido a la escuela a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde. Pero al entrar en su salón, vio que había nuevos alumnos en su clase.

Accelerator, Last Order e Index habían sido inscriptos en su salón. Aparentemente, los directivos superiores habían pensado que sería una buena idea poner a varios miembros en un mismo lugar. Si bien no habían cambiado a los que ya iban a la escuela, Accelerator era libre.

Claro que el no iría a clases, ya que debía cuidar a Last Order, así que la inscribieron con él, y la pusieron en la misma clase. En sí, no era mucho de un problema, ya que dejando de lado su personalidad, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en clases universitarias, principalmente por la red Misaka, que le permitía una gran capacidad de procesamiento mental.

En cuanto a Index, era más un caso de no querer dejar un activo valioso sin vigilancia. Index era una activo muy valioso para el lado de la magia, y desde que Kreiven se había mostrado, era demasiado arriesgado dejarla sola, ya que podía ser secuestrada y su información podía ser tomada. Ya que no se sabía de muchos de los poderes que el vampiro poseía, y Touko les había informado a los de arriba que había varios métodos de su mundo que podían ser utilizados para extraer la información a la fuerza de la mente de otra persona o un cadáver, decidieron no correr el riesgo. Y desde que su guardián ya asistía a una clase en particular, nadie vio por qué no debían ponerlos juntos nuevamente.

Mirando hacia el joven de pelo puntiagudo, Shirou sintió algo de lástima por el pobre, al verlo desplomado en su escritorio, aplastado por la crueldad del mundo para ponerlo en situaciones tales.

Luego de un día de clases relativamente normal, tubo que escabullirse de sus compañeros para poder ir a la oficina de Touko-san para ayudarla con la enseñanza de Uiharu.

Se sentía un poco mal de no poder asistir con sus amigos a la pseudo cena de celebración por los nuevos estudiantes, pero como ya se había dicho, Shirou era una persona sumamente responsable, por lo que no podía ignorar una reunión que había hecho previamente.

**Escena Break.**

El día anterior, Kamijou Touma había estado involucrado en un ligero incidente con una de las amigas de Misaka, quien se había convertido en un vampiro de todas las cosas.

Tras un día estresante, volvió a su departamento con la monja que vivía de gorrona con él. Pero antes de que pudiera ver si Emiya prepararía la cena, recibió un mensaje de su teléfono, en el que le decían que debía volver a las oficinas de esa mujer llamada Touko, para que les informara de su primera misión.

Afortunadamente, Index no le había acompañado, ya que se encontraba en una profunda conversación con la monja vecina sobre los vampiros.

Cuando escucho que tipo de misión seria, no podía creerlo. Sabía que tendría que hacer trabajos sucios, pero aun así, no podía concebir la idea de que tuvieran que matar a alguien.

Luego de una acalorada discusión, Kamijou perdió el argumento. Al día siguiente, se despertó muy temprano, ya que no podía dormir bien mientras sabía que sus amigos se encontraban en alguna parte de la ciudad, matando gente.

En su camino a la escuela, se cruzo con sus dos amigos de la Delta Force original.

"Sé que te debes sentir mal por todo esto Kami-yan". Comentó el de pelo azul. "especialmente desde que se trata de un viejo amigo".

Eso era otra cosa. Cuando Touma había visto la foto del líder de los Skill-Outs, una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, donde se encontraba con una versión más joven del hombre.

Eso era algo que había estado olvidando desde el Daihaseisai. Durante ese tiempo, había comenzado a recordar cosas de su pasado que no debería desde que perdió la memoria por medios mágicos.

Después de esos pocos momentos durante su pelea contra Tokiwadai, no había tenido más Flashbacks, hasta que había visto la cara de Komaba Ritoku.

Recordaba vagamente que había sido un Skill-Out a si mismo durante un tiempo, pero además de eso, su mente seguía en blanco.

Después de eso, había tenido un día relativamente normal de clases, hasta que durante la clase antes del almuerzo, Komoe-sensei presentó a 3 nuevos estudiantes.

Para su sorpresa, los estudiantes resultaron ser Index, la mini Misaka y Accelerator a sí mismo.

Este último parecía bastante irritado por tener que asistir a clases, mientras que la niña de cabello marrón a su lado parecía sumamente emocionada.

Index, por otro lado…

Al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que lidiar con Index tanto en su casa como en su escuela, simplemente se desplomó en su escritorio mientras una nube negra aparecía sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, un Shirou Emiya entraba a la clase y veía con asombro a los nuevos estudiantes.

En definitiva, las clases futuras prometían ser muy interesantes.

**Escena Break.**

Accelerator estaba más allá de molesto. No, decir que estaba furioso solo sería una subestimación de proporciones épicas de su estado de ánimo.

Todo había empezado cuando acababa su primera misión como perro de la mesa directiva, ya que solo era eso.

Después de las palabras de Komaba Ritoku, Accelerator quería algo de tiempo a solas para ordenar su mente. Por desgracia, debía regresar a la oficina de la perra de pelo rojo para informarle como había ido la misión.

Luego de que le dieron una estúpida banda, fue llevado al departamento de Yomikawa, donde planeaba dormir el resto del día si era posible.

Por desgracia, el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada y sus parpados e habían cerrado completamente, la bruja de pechos gigantes que era dueña del lugar, lo despertó con su vos horrenda y le dijo que se preparara para la escuela y que ya estaba llegando tarde.

Culpó al sueño y al cansancio por no registrar de inmediato lo que había dicho. Y luego pensó que su electrodo se había descompuesto, haciendo que su capacidad para entender el habla humana se estropeara y malinterpretara lo que le habían dicho.

Por desgracia, no fue así. Al salir de su habitación, vio que la mocosa que debía cuidar estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar, y junto a ella sobre la mesa, se encontraba un uniforme masculino, probablemente de su talla.

No estaba seguro de cómo. Pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba en el automóvil de Yomikawa, en dirección a la futura escuela a la que asistiría.

Había intentado negarse, pero cuando la mocosa había comenzado a soltar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, sabía que las cosas estaban acabadas.

Para su desconcierto, se encontró nuevamente con ese ser incomprensible de pelo roza, quien aparentemente seria su maestra.

Mientras terminaban el papeleo, Yomikawa le dijo que esto era parte de ser miembro de la Delta Force.

Aparentemente, los superiores le habían informado a la perra sobre su nuevo estado como mercenario en poder de la mesa directiva, aunque con palabras más dulces, y que esto venía con la obligación de asistir a una cierta escuela secundaria.

Cuando fue presentado en frente de sus nuevos compañeros de clases, se dio cuenta de que junto con Last Order, la monja blanca se les uniría como estudiantes. Para completarla, estaba en la misma clase donde el numero 6, la monja negra, el imbécil rubio, y el maldito héroe iban.

Finalmente, durante su presentación, el Level 6 había aparecido, diciendo que había llegado tarde.

No hace falta decir que Accelerator no dio muy buena impresión a sus compañeros por estar murmurando obscenidades todo el tiempo, y soltar un aura asesino considerable.

Sin saber exactamente como, había sido arrastrado a una especie de cena informal con toda la clase a un restaurante de mala muerte, recomendado por el idiota rubio.

Ya que habían sido acompañados por Yomikawa y la cosa de color rosa, no fue problema hacer que se encargaran de Last Order, cuando esta sucumbió al sueño, ya que había sido demasiado tarde en la noche para que pudiera mantenerse despierta.

Sin que nadie lo viera, salió del lugar, en búsqueda de privacidad para ordenar sus pensamientos.

**Escena Break.**

Shirou observó con detenimiento e interés el ritual para determinar el origen de una persona. Él se había enterado de su origen, gracias a su encuentro con su yo futuro, y su asimilación por osmosis de los recuerdos del mismo.

Más tarde en su aprendizaje, se enteró del método necesario, pero jamás lo había visto en persona.

El hechizo que había diseñado, "análisis de estadísticas" no era muy bueno para aprender cosas internas de la persona como elemento u origen. Esencialmente, podía aprender la calidad de los circuitos o cualquiera que fuese el método por el que utilizaban misterios, además de su estado físico y similar. En general, el mismo deducía su elemento a través de la observación de la historia del Código Místico que poseía o similares, pero a veces se había equivocado.

Un claro ejemplo de esto, era que se había confundido con el elemento de Uiharu, pensando que era fuego, cuando en realidad era el subelemento de calor.

Mientras veía a la chica levantarse del círculo que Touko-san había creado, escuchó que su origen era temperatura. Teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades esper, no era una gran sorpresa.

Por un segundo, pensó en qué clase de Reality Marble se desarrollaría a partir de esa combinación.

Tal vez un desierto con un sol abrumador, pero con una temperatura por debajo de 0. Probablemente tendría la capacidad de alterar la temperatura de los que estaban dentro, absorbiendo su calor hasta que se quemaran o algo similar.

De repente, dejó de reír internamente, cuando recordó que conocía a alguien con poderes similares.

Thono Akiha, la hermanastra del Satsujinki, y la líder de la asociación de Half-demons en Japón.

Durante un incidente con un hombre llamado Kishima Kouma, Caren se había contactado con Ciel, quien les dijo que podían obtener información del hombre, a través de la jefa de la familia Thono, quien vivía en Misaki.

Cuando la conocieron, descubrieron que era la hermanastra menor del Satsujinki, el amante y guardaespaldas de la princesa blanca, además de estar en buenos términos relativos con la propia princesa.

Recordando lo que había visto y experimentado de las habilidades de la chica, las capacidades de Uiharu eran lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera replicar ciertas proezas.

**Escena Break.**

Bastante más tarde, Touko se encontraba planeando qué enseñarle a su nueva aprendiz. Cuando Emiya le había mencionado que los poderes esper de la chica eran muy parecidos en la naturaleza a los de la actual jefa de la asociación de Half-demon, rápidamente buscó todo lo que tenía sobre la chica.

En comparación, había varias cosas en las que eran similares, mientras que otras eran distintas.

Por un lado, Uiharu era capaz de evitar la pérdida de la energía para mantener caliente algo, ignorando flagrantemente las leyes de la termodinámica y la entropía. Mientras que Thono Akiha debía quitarle el calor a algo más para transferirlo a lo que deseaba mantener caliente.

Si su hipótesis era correcta, Uiharu sería capaz de hacer lo mismo, pero en lugar de absorber el calor al punto de quemar el objeto o persona del cual estaba arrebatándoselo, haría lo opuesto y crearía hielo.

Cuando le explico la verdadera naturaleza de sus habilidades, la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta, casi tanto como cuando le había dicho que en realidad tenía una escoba voladora.

Actualmente, la chica se encontraba escuchando y tomando notas diligentemente sobre el refuerzo y Air gradation que Emiya le estaba explicando. Recordó que debía mencionarle que guardara muy bien esas notas, ya que sería malo si alguien encontraba cualquier información sobre Magecraft.

Pensando en la magia en general, decidió que cuando tuviera el tiempo, le pediría a la chica Index que le explicara tanto de su magia como pudiese, además de comprobar si se podía crear una copia funcional de el manto maldito de Satan para la vampiro residente.

Sin que nadie fuera consiente, Index y la otra monja de pelo blanco habían planeado algo especial con que sorprender a todos en un momento dado.

Recordando que sus superiores habían colocado a un buen numero de la Delta Force bajo un mismo techo, pensó en pedirle a Emiya que fuera a buscar a la chica, ya que despues de eso, solo podrían reunirse cuando no estuviera en clases, lo cual sería muy molesto, ya que sería en el mismo momento en que estaría dándole clases a Uiharu.

Decidiendo que no hay mejor momento que el ahora, se levantó de su escritorio con fin de hacer su petición.

**Escena Break.**

Caminando hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros de clases se encontraban celebrando la incorporación de los nuevos estudiantes, con el fin de arrastrar a la monja de pelo plateado a la oficina de Touko para comparar los tipos de magia y comenzar con la elaboración del Mystic Code que ayudaría a la chica Saten a controlar sus instintos vampíricos, Shirou se encontró con dos de sus compañeros conversando mientras miraban a la distancia, uno de los edificios en reconstrucción desde el ataque de Vento.

Mientras se acercaba, vio como de repente Tsuchimikado se congeló mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Kamijou. Sin previo aviso, el rubio golpeó al muchacho de cabello negro y se marchó refunfuñando.

"¿Qué pasó Kamijou?". Le pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del joven caído.

"No tengo Idea. Le estaba diciendo que me decidí a aprender inglés, y que estaba utilizando un programa para celular, y que ya me encontraba en conversaciones básicas 3. Cuando de repente me golpeó y se marchó".

Pensando en lo útil que hubiera sido para él ese tipo de programas, le conto lo mucho que le había costado acostumbrarse a hablar en otro idioma cuando se mudó a Londres.

A su vez, Touma le explico que estaba cansado de depender de las personas que sabían japonés para comunicarse, al igual que Viagio y Agnese.

En medio de la conversación, recordó que había venido con una misión. Rápidamente, le explicó a Touma que necesitaba de Index para comparar ciertas cosas con la magia de este mundo, y ayudar a la chica vampirizada.

Cuando Touma llevo a su compañero al restaurante donde se encontraba el resto de su clase, se llevó a Index, pidiéndole que la llevara a casa al terminar.

Ahora que no debía hacer de niñera de Index, Touma decidió que sería un buen momento para caminar a solas y ordenar sus pensamientos.

La conversación que había tenido con Tsuchimikado había sido muy seria. Fue por eso que había decidido romper la tención con un tema al azar, al igual que su aprendizaje de inglés.

Su mente estaba en conflicto. No sabía qué relación había tenido con Komaba Ritoku, pero independientemente de ello, no creía que su muerte debiera haber sido de esa manera. O por lo menos, esperaba que así fuera.

Aunque había comenzado a recuperar destellos e imágenes de su pasado, no podía asociar las emociones o sentimientos con ellos, más allá de la sensación de familiaridad. En sí, era como si viera una película vieja que había visto cuando era un niño, y le daba nostalgia verla nuevamente como adulto.

"Hey, yo te conozco!".

Una voz femenina gritándole, le izo prestar mas atención a su alrededor.

Mirando a un lado, vio un taxi estacionado con la puerta abierta y el conductor a un lado con una cara de incomodidad en el rostro.

Con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo dentro del auto, y la mitad superior fuera y tirada en el piso, se encontraba una muy ebria Misaka Mizusu.

Sonriendo como una idiota, la mujer tirada en el piso dijo. "En este momento, Mizaka Mizusu se irá a dormir!". Y al igual que sus palabras habían dicho, la mujer cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar.

No sabía que estaba pasando, o porque Misaka-san estaba en la ciudad, pero independientemente de ello, sabía que terminaría involucrándolo en un gran problema.

**Escena Break.**

Después de haber llevado a la monja blanca la oficina de Touko y despedir a la chica con flores en la cabeza por el día, Shirou y Touko se encontraban tomando una taza de café, mientras la biblioteca ambulante revisaba las notas e información que Touko le había suministrado sobre la magia de su mundo y cómo funcionaba.

"Así que". Comenzó la pelirroja con la intención de entablar una conversación. "Hasta el momento, se que eres bueno en las magias de Refuerzo y proyección. ¿Hay algo más que sepas?".

Era una conversación sin sentido, ambos eran magos, y los magos rara vez develaban sus misterios. Al mismo tiempo, ambos no eran muy ortodoxos que digamos, pero aun así, una sutil capa de sospecha y cautela se había mantenido entre ellos.

"Siendo sincero, estoy muy por encima de la media en refuerzo, y más que proyección, es prácticamente una magia distinta que llamo Trazado, a pesar de que técnicamente son las mismas. Pero mi verdadero talento, radica en el análisis estructural. Soy probablemente, el mayor analista, desde la invención del hechizo".

Según lo que Touko había averiguado sobre el método de análisis del hombre frente a ella, estaba siendo modesto con sus habilidades. Después de todo, era esta habilidad, la que le había permitido abrirse paso hacia la replicación de Nobles Phantasms.

Si bien, su realidad de mármol ayudaba un montón, esencialmente, solo almacenaba los planos para su posterior uso.

"Además de ello, se algo de Jewelcraft, pero estoy muy por debajo de la media. Conozco un par de maldiciones y estoy familiarizado en particular con la maldición Gant, aunque en lugar del uso habitual, he desarrollado un método de colocarlo en espadas mundanas que trace".

En esto, Touko Tubo que parpadear, sí bien se trataba de una maldición bastante común, nunca había escuchado de nadie que la aplicara de esa manera, aunque había escuchado de un Edelfelt que se las había arreglado para realizar una versión de tamaño grande, que en lugar de ser disparada con el dedo, era disparada con su palma abierta.

"Estoy ligeramente por encima de la media en Runecraft, pero eso se podría atribuir a mi maestra".

Al oírlo, la curiosidad de Touko se despertó, después de todo, ella misma era una usuaria de Runecraft, a pesar de que no era exactamente su magia principal. "Y quien podría ser este maestro?". Preguntó con ligera curiosidad. Si bien, las runas eran un arte versátil y capaz de ser usado por prácticamente todos, independientemente de la afinidad elemental, por alguna razón, eran despreciadas por la mayoría.

"Fraga".

Fue todo lo que el ex-pelirrojo había dicho, pero no necesitaba más para hacer su punto.

Los Fraga eran una vieja familia que venía desde la era de los dioses. Debido a sus servicios a los divinos durante la era de los dioses, se les había entregado el rasgo de brujería que le permitía replicar el Noble Phantasm Fragarach, la espada del dios de la guerra Atiborrarse, además de un conocimiento superior en runas.

Lo que sorprendió a Touko, fue que era casi imposible hacer que los Fraga enseñaran algo a alguien que no fuera de su familia. Si bien los magos eran aislacionistas, los miembros del clan Fraga se habían llevado esto a otro nivel. Casi nunca salían de la pequeña península de su familia, dedicándose a pasar sus conocimientos a la próxima generación.

"Y como te las arreglaste para hacer que algunos de esos paranoicos saliera de su isla y te enseñara algo?".

"En realidad, hay una Fraga trabajando para la asociación como Enforcer. Casi no tiene contacto con su familia, pero es una buena amiga mía".

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Touko se comprometió a si misma a que el chico le enseñara algo de lo que había aprendido en el arte de las runas. Incluso si no le habían enseñado nada espectacular, ser enseñado por un Fraga, era tener una educación muy superior en lo que a runas se refería.

"Además de eso, soy bastante bueno en la elaboración de Códigos Místicos, siempre y cuando sean espadas". Eso no era sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta su origen, elemento, y Relity Marble. "Aunque también puedo hacer de otros tipos, pero soy mucho mejor en espadas o elementos cortantes. Soy bastante promedio en cuanto a Formalcraft. Y finalmente, tengo un buen conocimiento de magia de las hadas, aunque no he sido capaz de realizar ningún misterio.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Touko se cercioró de que el cuerpo actual que estaba usando, no tenía los oídos dañados.

"Sabes magia de las Fae?". Preguntó en el desconcierto. En toda su vida, solo se había topado con un pequeño número de gente que podía realizar magia similar, entre ellas, la antigua maestra de su hermana menor, la ya fallecida Alicia Quonji.

"No te sorprendas demasiado. Se debe a que poseo dos o tres armas hechas por la Fae en mi Reality Marble, y como consecuencia, puedo entender algo de las mismas, aunque no es mucho".

Fue cuando la mujer en un cuerpo marioneta recordó algunas cosas que había escuchado del hijo de Kiritsugu, entre ellas, recordó que había participado en la guerra del santo grial en Fuyuki, y que según los informes, había invocado al rey Arturo. Eso solo quería decir…

"Tienes a Excalibur en tu Realidad de Mármol?". Fueron solo los años de experiencia, los que evitaron que Touko chillara como una niña, ante la posibilidad de investigar un objeto creado por las hadas tan famosas como la legendaria espada del rey Arturo.

Al mismo tiempo que Emiya Shirou retrocedía lentamente de la mujer entusiasmada con una mirada que le recordaba mucho a Rin cuando entraba en uno de sus estados de ánimo mas traviesos, y quería probar algo particular en la cama, otros dos jóvenes se encontraba en una misión autoimpuesta por rescatar a la mamá de dos chicas que eran importantes para ellos.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras caminaba hacia casa, Uiharu Kazari contempló el día que había tenido. Había aprendido mucho sobre la magia del mundo de Emiya-sensei y Touko-sensei.

Dado que debía cumplir sus deberes con Judgement, había alcanzado un acuerdo con Touko-sensei para establecer unos horarios para sus clases.

Mirando hacia el cielo, Uiharu pensó en lo que había ocurrido a su amiga, como había cambiado su vida y como cambiaria de aquí en adelante.

Después de todo, ella ya no era miembro de el mundo de las personas normales, ahora ella vivía en. "El mundo Iluminado por la Luna". Murmuró ligeramente, refiriéndose al término que los magos del mundo de Emiya usaban para referirse a la gente que era consciente de la magia.

Antes de que pudiera continuar su camino a caza, escuchó una explosión. Mirando en la dirección de donde había venido el estruendo, vio una nube de humo elevándose desde la universidad Dangai.

Por un momento, pensó en ir hacia allí para ver que ocurría. Pero con el reciente conocimiento de las cosas que ocurrían en la noche, no estaba muy segura de ir a un lugar posiblemente peligroso, lejos de la luz del día.

Suspirando, sacó su teléfono y le informo a Anty-Skill sobre el incidente. Sabía que les tomaría un buen tiempo para ir al lugar, ya que desde el incidente con la Iglesia, habían estado sumamente ocupados. Además, se había informado de un asesinato en los bordes de la ciudad esa mañana, y habían estado ocupados todo el día con ese caso.

Recordando que ahora había un nuevo grupo aparte de Judgement y Anty-Skill que podía encargarse de este tipo de problemas, tomo una decisión.

Rápidamente, marco el número de su sensei.

**Fin del Capítulo 23**


	25. Preocupaciones de una Madre

**Notas Del Autor:** I AM BAAAACK. Si mis queridos amigos, he vuelto. Despues de un largo tiempo, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de To Aru Fate Caren. Tengo una gran cantidad de razones por las cuales me he retrasado, pero como se que a ustedes no les interesa en lo absoluto, me pasare directamente al capitulo. Si alguno realmente le interesaría saber por qué me retrase., envíeme un PM (estare realmente sorprendido si alguien realmente lo hace).

*Spoiler Alert*

No hay gran cantidad de cosas de las que hablar. Principalmente se centra en la interacción entre Touma y Accelerator, con pequeños trozos extras aquí y allí.

Algo importante a destacar, es la introducción de un nuevo personaje del nasuverse al mundo de To Aru. Cookies al que pueda adivinar de quien se trata.

*Fin del Spoiler*

Otra noticia importante que tengo que darles, es que este fic se terminara en el capítulo 30. Justo antes de que empiece oficialmente la guerra. Antes del viaje a Francia.

He decidido esto, ya que de lo contrario, este fic terminaría teniendo alrededor de 100 capítulos, y probablemente eso desalentaría un montón de futuros lectores. Además, sería mucho más cómodo tener una segunda temporadas por así decirlo.

Además, pienso tomarme un corto descanso de este fic, ya que estoy pensando en crear nuevos fics.

Además, en este momento ya tengo casi terminado el capitulo 30.

Si alguien tiene más dudas, simplemente envíeme un PM o estríbalo en un review.

Sin más que decir, que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 24: Las Preocupaciones de una Madre**

Caminando a solas por las calles de la ciudad Academia, el más fuerte Level 5 contempló los cambios y giros en los que había estado envuelta su vida. Desde su derrota a manos del héroe y su sacrificio por Last Order, hasta su reencuentro con la Railgun y su reciente incorporación a la Delta Force.

Tal vez, Komaba Ritoku tuvo que pasar por pruebas similares.

"Maldita sea, espero que la tienda de conveniencia tenga café". Comentó para sí mismo con el fin de distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

"N-no me siento bien".

Fue cuando notó a una mujer de unos 20 a 25 años, sujetando un buzón de correo. Teniendo en cuenta el tremendo olor a alcohol que despedía la mujer, Accelerator supuso que lo mejor sería ignorarla y seguir su camino.

Pero entonces, notó ciertas características de la mujer. No se había fijado en el tamaño de sus pechos o la forma de su trasero. En su lugar, se fijó en la cara, particularmente, en el cabello marrón castaño hasta los hombros, y las dos manchas de sonrojo en las mejillas, probablemente a causa del alcohol. Esas cosas le recordaban a alguien.

Acercándose para ver mejor el rostro de la mujer, notó que tenía un parecido alarmante a Last Order. Por un segundo, pensó que se podría haber tratado de uno de los otros clones, pero esta persona era mucho mayor que los otros.

De repente, la mujer abrió los ojos y miro directamente a la cara de Accelerator.

"Hola, Soy Misaka Mizusu-san". Exclamó con una infantil voz alegre y levantando ambas manos como si fuera una niña, antes de derrumbarse sobre el desprevenido esper de pelo blanco de una manera muy indigna.

De repente, toda la vitalidad que se había ido de la mujer, regresó de la nada y centro sus ojos castaños en el aturdido muchacho bajo ella. "Mis pasatiempos son estudiar la teoría de los números, soy buena en natación, y mis pechos son de 91 centímetros". Dijo como si fuera un certamen de belleza. "Ah, es cierto, estoy casada. Vamos, papá se enojará si me tocas". Comento con un toque de desanimo, antes de bajarse del chico y sentarse en el suelo. "Eh? ¿Sabes dónde está la universidad Dangai?".

Sin hacerle caso, Accelerator se puso de pie y comenzó a irse, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a la borracha.

"Hey, cabello-blanco, sabes en donde queda?. Ohy, no me ignores cabello-blanco!".

Al ver que no estaba recibiendo la atención necesaria, la mujer ebria se sujetó de uno de los pies del joven de cabello blanco, haciéndolo caer. Sin perder tiempo, se subió encima de él para evitar que se escapara. De una manera que algunos podrían encontrar seductora, Misaka Mizusu se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Accelerator, preguntándole donde estaba la Universidad, ya que debí hacer un trabajo allí. De repente, Mizusu-san soltó el ataque más poderoso que tenia. "Buwa!". De su boca abierta, un potente olor a alcohol salió y le dio de lleno al esper de vectores en la cara.

"Gha! Como si yo lo supiera, llama a un taxi y dile que te lleve!". Exclamó en molestia, mientras intentaba alejar se del nauseabundo olor y la loca que lo despedía.

Como si hubiesen estado ablando de un tema totalmente distinto, Mizusu-san frunció los labios y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese tratando de darle un beso al chico frente a ella. "Beso a todos aquellos que sean mas jóvenes que yo, sean hombres o mujeres. Buwa!". Y una vez más, soltó su poderoso aliento de ebria.

"Gha! No sé de qué demonios estás hablando!". Gritó en desesperación, mientras hacia señas a cualquier taxi que pudiera verlos, para que pudieran quitarle a esta loca.

Afortunadamente, un taxi pasaba justo por allí, y salvó al pobre y escuálido chico de una acosadora de menores ebria.

**Escena Break.**

Tras haberse encontrado con la madre de Misaka e intercambiar números, Touma vio como la mujer mayor con actitud infantil le gritaba desde el interior del taxi, algo sobre agregar su número en la lista de amigos o algo así.

Continuando con su camino, se preguntó qué pensarían las dos Levels 5 de Tokiwadai sobre el tipo de misiones que la Delta Force tendría que hacer. Claro que Mikoto se había ofrecido a formar parte del grupo, pero no creía que hubiese estado de acuerdo con el asesinato de alguien.

Barios minutos más tarde, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mirando al identificador, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mizusu-san. Probablemente quería comprobar que realmente funcionaba o algo así. Touma no tenía mucha experiencia con la gente ebria, por lo que asumió que haría algo así de tonto.

Sin embargo, la realidad era distinta.

La razón por la que Misaka-san le había llamado, era porque mientras se encontraba en la Universidad Dangai, un grupo de gente había entrado y ahora intentaban matarla.

Cuando Touma escuchó la descripción de los atacantes, supo casi al instante que se trataba de Skill-Outs. Solo ellos usaban armas, ya que un esper estaría más practicado en el uso de sus propias habilidades.

Por un segundo, maldijo a su propio grupo, ya que probablemente este era un contraataque por matar a su líder.

Pero habiendo cosas más importantes que hacer, salió corriendo con el teléfono en su oído hacia la universidad.

**Escena Break.**

Mientras caminaba hacia alguna tienda de conveniencia, Accelerator pensó en el nombre que esa extraña mujer le había dado. Se había llamado a si misma Misaka, además de eso, el parecido con Last Order era demasiado como para simplemente ignorarlo.

Sacando su teléfono, intentó comunicarse con la mujer pelirroja que era su jefa. Le habían dicho que si necesitaba cualquier tipo de información, solo debían consultarle, ya que tenía acceso a una gran base de datos.

Sin embargo…

"Hola. ¿Que se le ofrece Accelerator-san?". No fue una voz de mujer la que le respondió, en su lugar, era la voz de un hombre.

Dándose cuenta de que habían interceptado su llamada, Accelerator chasqueo la lengua en fastidio. "Supongo que tu eres quien supervisa a la Delta Force para los directores?".

"Si. Supongo que llamo para preguntar sobre la mujer que se parece tanto a la Railgun y a la número 20001, ¿me equivoco?".

Dándose cuenta de que debía estarle vigilando, el albino no dijo nada, ocultando su frustración.

"Su nombre es Misaka Mizusu, ella es la madre de la Railgun. Ha venido a la academia con el fin de retirar a su hija de la academia, ay que está muy preocupada por la posible guerra entre esta ciudad y la iglesia católica romana".

De la nada, una enorme explosión se escucho en la distancia. Mirando de donde venia el sonido, Accelerator apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que una enorme columna de humo provenía de la Universidad a la que la mujer se había dirigido.

"Es muy malo para la ciudad que tantos estudiantes se retiren, así que aprovechamos la oportunidad para matar a la madre de la Railgun, para que no pueda sacarla". A pesar de que la declaración había sido muy morbosa, el tono de la voz del hombre no había perdido esa tonalidad amable. "Sin embargo, algunos de los directores creen que esto podría arreglarse de otra forma. Si la Delta Force demuestra que puede proteger a la gente inocente como Misaka-sama, y demostrarle que su hija estaría a salvo aquí, no tendría razón por la cual sacarla".

De repente, un zumbido salió del electrodo de Accelerator. "Claro que si usted usa todo su poder, podría terminar asustándola, por lo que hemos decidido que no podrá usar sus habilidades. Además, queremos comprobar que pueda cumplir con sus deberes, incluso si sus poderes no están disponibles". Luego de una corta ricita, termino diciéndole una última cosa, con un tono un tanto más oscuro. "Claro que alguno de los directores esta mas bien esperando a que usted muera en esta misión junto con los Skill-Outs. Ha y una última recomendación. Para que esta misión sea un éxito, recuerde usar su banda de la Delta Force".

Por varios segundos, Accelerator solo escucho el tono que indicaba que la llamad había terminado. Después de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo, intentó activar su electrodo en modo esper, pero no ocurrió nada.

Recordando que todavía tenía un arma con él, sacó de su bolso la pistola de 9mm. Al hacerlo, vio a su banda de la Delta Force, arrugada en un rincón de la maleta. A regañadientes, la sacó y la engancho a su antebrazo izquierdo.

Fue justo cuando estaba por ir hacia la universidad que vio a una figura cruzar la calle.

Tenía el pelo negro de puntas y llevaba un uniforme similar al que Accelerator llevaba.

Era el maldito Héroe. Parecía estar ablando con alguien y se dirigía hacia la misma dirección en la que se encontraba la madre de la Railgun.

En un momento de inspiración, Accelerator levantó su bastón y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el héroe.

**Escena Break.**

Kamijou no sabía que había pasad. Un momento está escuchando las razones de Misaka-san para no pedirle ayuda a su hija, y el siguiente, se encuentra tirado en el piso, con un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Hola, Hola, Touma-kun? ¿Estás bien?". Escucho la voz preocupada de Misaka-san a través del teléfono.

"Estoy bien, Misaka-san, es solo que algo me… golpeó?".

Touma se detuvo al ver que lo que le había golpeado era un bastón. Mirando a su alrededor, vio al que se lo había lanzado, cojear ligeramente en su dirección.

"A-Accelerator?". Pregunto débilmente. Si bien, ahora los dos formaban parte de la Delta Force, la imagen del monstruo que era Accelerator todavía infundía temor en la mente de Touma.

"Tu vas a rescatar a la madre de la Railgun, ¿no es así?". Pregunto el esper alvino.

"Eh, ¿eres tu cabello-blanco-chan?". Pregunto la voz de Mizusu cuando reconoció la voz de Accelerator.

"¿Como lo sabes?". Le preguntó Touma. No conocía realmente al más fuerte de los Level 5, pero no creía que fuera el tipo de persona que ayudaría a una mujer que no conocía.

"Sé que ella está en la Universidad Dangai. Esa borracha estuvo molestándome un buen rato hasta que la coloqué en un taxi".

"No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas de una dama". Se escucho la voz quejumbrosa de Misaka-san.

Ignorando los balbuceos de la mujer al teléfono, Touma miró fijamente al joven de ojos rojos. "Aun así, ¿Por qué te interesa?".

Accelerator centró su mirada en el chico que había comenzado la ola que cambió su vida. "Si dejo que le pase algo, esa mocosa se pondrá muy triste. Sería una molestia tener que lidiar con ella si está en ese estado de ánimo". A pesar de que las palabras parecían más bien egoístas, Touma se dio cuenta de que eran solo escusas para cubrir su buena acción.

Con una suave sonrisa, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al Level 5. "En ese caso, trabajemos juntos como compañeros".

Sin embargo, Accelerator simplemente miró a la mano extendida con un toque de molestia. Él no se estaba ofreciendo como compañero ni nada por el estilo, sus razones eran puramente egoístas. Después de todo, así es como actúa un villano.

El tener que trabajar junto con un héroe como él…

"Y que pensabas hacer en contra de gente sin poderes? Eres capaz de detener las habilidades de incluso Levels 5 como yo, pero serías completamente inútil en contra de las balas". Comentó fríamente, teniendo en cuenta la situación, tal vez tendría suerte y el héroe terminaría matándose en un estúpido acto heroico. "Además, déjame decirte que si tenias planeado usarme como escudo debido a mi capacidad de reflexión, te informo que mi batería esta casi agotada, por lo que no puedo usar mis habilidades en este momento. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo un arma y se cómo usarla". Termino mientras levantaba una pistola para que Touma la viese.

Recordando que no estaba tratando con espers cuya habilidades no funcionaban en contra de su mano derecha, Touma se preocupó un poco por su seguridad. Pero aun así, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a las consecuencias para salvar a la madre de Misaka.

"Independientemente de ello, pienso ayudarte". Dijo con determinación.

Escuchando la declaración de que no pensaba dar marcha hacia atrás, Accelerator no se molestó en convencerlo. Por empezar, no era del tipo de persona que intentaría convencer a la gente de que no hiciera actos estúpidos. Si el héroe quería hacer actos suicidas, era asunto suyo.

"Bien, pero no pienso ayudarte si te disparan". Dijo fríamente.

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan".

**Escena Break.**

En el interior de la universidad Dangai, Misaka Mizusu estaba preocupada. Había escuchado el plan de los dos chicos que pretendían rescatarla, y si bien era simple y fácil de realizar, no le gustaba la idea de que dos jóvenes se pusieran en tal peligro a causa suya.

Pensando en ello, Misaka pensó varias veces en llamar a su hija para que la ayudara. Ella sabía que su hija era una de los 7 espers más poderosos y que podría acabar fácilmente con cualquiera. Pero si ella le pedía ayuda a su hija y terminaba poniéndola en una situación de peligro, sentiría que habría fallado como madre.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de conferencias en la que se encontraba se abrió y barios hombres entraron apuntándole con pistolas.

**Escena Break.**

Al escuchar el grito de la mujer, Amazura Shiage supo que habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Desde la muerte de Komaba esa mañana, los Skill-Outs habían estado en un total caos. Barios de sus miembros habían resultado heridos o muertos, habían perdido una gran cantidad de dinero y para colmo, su líder Komaba Ritoku había sido asesinado por Accelerator, el más fuerte Level 5 junto con otra persona desconocida.

A causa de ello, Amazura había sido elegido como el nuevo líder.

Después de eso, las cosas se habían ido a pique desde las más grandes hasta las más pequeñas.

Los directivos de la ciudad le habían dado la tarea de asesinar a una mujer simple, a cambio de dejarlos moderadamente en paz.

Eso era una mentira, Amazura sabía que si se negaba, todos serian eliminados. De la misma manera, si su misión tenía éxito, podían esperar el convertirse en mercenarios a las órdenes de los directivos, si no los mataban primero. De cualquier manera estaban jodidos.

En el mejor de los casos, vivirían si realizaban un trabajo magistral. Claro que estarían a merced de la ciudad, pero por lo menos vivirían.

Sin embargo, cuando acorralaron a la mujer dentro de la Universidad, se habían olvidado de desactivar las alarmas. Ahora estaban trabajando contra reloj, ya que los Anty-Skill podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Para colmo de todo, el pirsin en la nariz que se había colocado ese día, le picaba mucho.

"Maldita seas Komaba, ¿por que tuviste que morir y dejarme a mí a cargo?". Eran los pensamientos del rubio.

Pero ahora que su objetivo había sido asegurado, solo tendrían que matarla e irse a casa.

Por desgracia, cuando levantó el radio para comunicarles al resto de sus subordinados que dejaran de buscar, escucho el ruido de disparos y una risa aterradora burlarse de sus víctimas.

"Maldita sea, este día no podía ir peor".

**Escena Break.**

Cerciorándose de que el Skill-Out inconsciente en el suelo estaba vivo, Touma se puso de pie mientras escuchaba el ruido de disparos.

El plan era simple pero eficaz, Accelerator llamaría la atención de todos, dejando el camino libre para rescatar a Misaka-san.

Tal como lo esperaba, en el momento en que se supo que había un intruso, un buen número de Skill-Out se fue a apoyar a sus camaradas, dejando un bajo número de personas para custodiar la retaguardia.

Aprovechando esto, Touma sacó uno de los vidrios a prueba de balas de las puertas, y la usó para golpear a un guardia distraído.

Su arma improvisada era bastante grande, pero a causa de esto su movilidad se había visto reducida.

Tenía la opción de usar el arma que el Skill-Out inconsciente había dejado, pero no sabía cómo usarla, por lo que opto continuar llevando la pesada lámina de vidrio.

Sabiendo que el tiempo era vital, se movió en dirección al auditorio principal donde Misaka-san les había dicho que se había escondido siguiendo los mapas y señales colocadas por el lugar.

Cuando llegó, vio que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta.

Mirando a través de la rendija, vio que varios hombres habían acorralado a Misaka-san y le apuntaban con un arma mientras le preguntaban a quien había llamado.

Siendo lo mas cautelosamente posible, Touma entro a la habitación y se escondió detrás de unos escritorios de las filas más altas. Cuando se asomó por un lado para ver, fue el mismo momento en que Misaka-san miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba.

"¿Eh?".

Al verlo, izo un sonido de sorpresa, alertando a sus captores de que no estaban solos en la habitación. Afortunadamente, cuando miraron en la misma dirección en la que su objetivo estaba viendo, Touma ya se había escondido nuevamente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo la imprudencia de Misaka-san, Touma se preparo para atacar, cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a él.

Poco a poco, Amazura Shiage subió las escaleras cautelosamente, en búsqueda de lo que fuera que hubiera llamado la atención de la mujer atada.

De repente, Touma salió de una de las filas de escritorios y no le dio tiempo a Amazura de reaccionar antes de que fuera golpeado con una lámina de vidrio a prueba de balas.

Girándose rápidamente para hacer una carrera hacia el lugar donde estaba Misaka-san, Touma fue incapaz de dar un solo paso, ya que detrás del chico rubio que acababa de noquear, se encontraba otro miembro de Skill-Out apuntándole con un arma y con una mirada de desconcierto en el rostro.

"T-Touma-kun?". Murmuró a la ligera, pero Kamijou fue capaz de escucharlo.

"¿Quién rayos eres?". Gritó uno de los hombres más abajo, antes de apuntarle con el arma y abrir fuego.

"Espera, él es…". Lo que fuera que el sujeto frente a Kamijou estaba a punto de decir, fue cortado por varias balas que se impactaron en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, Touma había logrado levantar su escudo improvisado a tiempo para defenderse.

Con un grito de guerra y cubriéndose con el vidrio reforzado, Kamijou se abalanzó hacia adelante.

Desgraciadamente, una de las balas golpeo muy cerca de sus dedos, haciendo que soltase su escudo.

Antes de que pudiera ser convertido en un colador a causa de la andanada de balas, Misaka-san se estrelló contra uno de los hombres, llamando la atención sobre sí misma.

Con un golpe, el hombre se soltó de la mujer, pero el chico de cabello negro ya se había escondido nuevamente detrás de uno de los escritorios. Sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, le apuntó a la cabeza de la mujer que lo había interrumpido y jaló el gatillo.

BANG. BANG.

Se escucharon los disparos de un arma. Sin embargo, no habían provenido de la pistola del hombre que le apuntaba a Misaka-san. Los disparos habían venido desde la dirección de la entrada principal. Allí, un joven de cabello blanco y un uniforme escolar similar al de chico de pelo negro, se encontraba apuntándoles con un arma humeante, demostrando que había sido él quien había disparado.

"¡¿Qué estas esperando maldito Héroe?! ¡Sácala de aquí!". Gritó antes de abrir fuego nuevamente.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Touma corrió por encima de los escritorios para llegar a donde se encontraba la madre de la Railgun.

Con un salto por encima del hombre sangrante, llegó a la mujer asustada y la desató.

"Detrás de ti Touma-kun!". Gritó en alarma, al ver a otro de los hombres apuntándole.

Al darse la vuelta, el hombre se congelo al ver el rostro de la persona que intentaba rescatar a la mujer.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero tú no deberías estar…?".

Antes, Touma había estado demasiado lejos y con solo las luces de emergencia para iluminarse, razón por la cual no le habían visto bien el rostro. Pero ahora que estaba más cerca, el hombre era capaz de ver claramente la cara del chico, y parecía reconocerlo.

Sin embargo, Touma no se dio cuenta de nada de esto. En su lugar, reaccionó por instinto.

Saltando hacia adelante, rodo hasta el lado opuesto del hombre que había sido disparado por Accelerator. Tomando su pistola, la apuntó hacia el hombre y la disparó.

Cuando Touma había agarrado el arma, fue como si su cuerpo supiera que hacer, incluso si su mente no lo sabía.

De una manera magistral, apuntó el arma, no para que matara al hombre frente a él, sino para desarmarlo.

La bala despedida por el arma de Touma salió en línea recta y chocó en la propia arma de su enemigo muy cerca de sus dedos, haciendo que este soltara el arma por reflejo.

Rápidamente, Touma soltó el arma también y corrió hacia el hombre, propinándole un puñetazo en la cara y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Al mismo tiempo, otro de los Skill-Outs le apuntó con una pistola, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, fue atravesado por una bala de Accelerator.

"Deja de perder el tiempo. Salgan por detrás mientras llamo la atención del resto".

**Escena Break.**

Tan rápido como pudieron, habían logrado salir del edificio a través de las salidas de emergencia.

"Rápido. Debemos ir a un lugar con muchas personas!".

Sin embargo, no habían esperado que alguien aun estuviese allí.

"¿Por qué apareciste?". Se escucho una voz con un ligero toque nasal. "Acaso esa mujer solo era un señuelo para que nos mataran? Nos dijo que si hacíamos esto, estaríamos a salvo".

Touma simplemente se puso delante de Misaka-san protectoramente. Durante su camino hacia la universidad, Accelerator le había dicho quienes eran los que habían encargado el asesinato de Misaka Mizusu.

"Komaba fue asesinado, así que nos vimos obligados a cooperar con ellos, pero al final simplemente fuimos usados. ¿No es así?".

"Te equivocas. Nadie me envió, vine aquí porque Misaka-san me llamó". Contestó Touma.

Parpadeando sorprendido, el chico rubio dijo con enojo.

"¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que yo, Amazura Shiage va a morir aquí, y ni siquiera seré capaz de decir que caí en una trampa!".

La idea de todo este suplicio que había pasado, era demasiado para la pobre mente de Amazura.

Con un movimiento, saco una vara de metal y arremetió contra Touma.

Este solo alcanzó a levantar su brazo izquierdo para defenderse del golpe, pero el daño fue demasiado como para que pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, y Amazura aprovechó para golpearlo en el estomago, seguido por otro golpe en la espalda.

"Es cierto. Si tú no fuiste enviado por ellos, quiere decir que la misión todavía es válida. Solo tengo que llevarles el cadáver de la mujer".

Al oír que pensaba matar a Misaka-san, Touma intentó levantar su mano izquierda para apoderarse de la camisa de Amazura, pero el golpe que había recibido, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para agrietar el brazo.

En un intento por verse más amenazador, Amazura levantó su palo al aire con la intención de golpear a la mujer en la cabeza, cuando…

BANG!

La vara salió volando de las manos del rubio.

Sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, los tres miraron hacia el lado del que había venido el sonido.

Allí, parada sobre la barandilla de seguridad, se encontraba Misaka Mikoto. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella. Por empezar, llevaba puesto lo que parecían ser lentes de visión nocturna, además de estar usando un arma de fuego en lugar de sus poderes eléctricos. Finalmente, lo que regaló la identidad de la chica, fue una suave briza que levantó su falda, mostrando que en lugar de tener un pantaloncillo corto debajo, llevaba bragas de rallas azules y blancas.

"Mi-Misaka-Imouto". Dijo Touma con voz ahogada a causa del rodillazo en el estomago que Amazura le había dado.

**Escena Break.**

No hacía falta decir que Misaka Mizusu estaba sumamente asombrada de ver a su hija usando un arma de fuego.

"¿Q-Quien demonios eres tú?". Preguntó un aterrado Amazura. Enfrentarse a un esper mano a mano, era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a alguien con una ametralladora, era otra totalmente diferente.

Entonces, el asombro de Amazura y Mizusu se elevó aun mas, cuando mas y mas Misakas comenzaron a aparecer, hasta que había un total de 10 de ellas, rodeándolos.

""No se preocupe Oka-sama, hemos venido a ayudarle a usted y a él". Dice Misaka mientras señala al salvador". Dijo una de las Misakas.

Los siguientes momentos fueron una falta de definición para Mizaka Mizusu. Vio como el joven de pelo negro del que su hija estaba claramente enamorada, pelearse en contra del chico rubio y como le había dicho que no todos los Levels 0 eran iguales. Vio como los dos habían terminado en un doble KO. Y finalmente, vio retirarse al resto de las chicas que eran iguales a su hija, después de decirle que los Anty-Skill llegarían en unos instantes.

Actualmente, se encontraba en una charla con el chico que la había salvado. En contra de su voluntad, Touma le había contado sobre el experimento, principalmente, porque si no lo hacía, Accelerator quien estaba junto a él lo habría hecho, y probablemente no sería tan suave.

Justo cuando había terminado de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo el intento de Mikoto por suicidarse en un vano intento por ponerle fin a ese experimento, una mujer de cabello rojo y una gabardina café, apareció enfrente de ellos.

"Buen trabajo a los dos". Comentó con calma, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

Al verla, uno de los Anty-Skill se le acercó. "Disculpe, pero sabe usted por qué estos dos se involucraron con esto en lugar de llamarnos?". El oficial parecía molesto por el hecho de que dos civiles se habían puesto en peligro innecesario.

Sonriendo con benevolencia, Touko señaló a las bandas en los brazos izquierdos de los dos muchachos.

"Es porque ellos dos pertenecen a la Delta Force".

**Escena Break.**

Mirando desde un callejón, un hombre conocido como Hanzou, rogo por la seguridad de su amigo.

Él había estado en el techo cuando Amazura había peleado contra el chico de cabello negro que le resultaba familiar. Cuando Amazura había sido derrotado, pensó en ponerle fin a la misión, matando a su objetivo.

Sacando un cuchillo de su chaqueta, estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, sabiendo que no podría ser detenido a tiempo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu". Susurro una voz femenina detrás de él.

Eso había sido sorprendente, Hanzou era un descendiente del legendario ninja Hatori Hanzou. Como tal, había sido entrenado en las artes Shinobi desde que podía caminar. Para que alguien se acercara sigilosamente por detrás de él, era inaudito.

Viendo a la persona, Hanzou se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la persona, era una niña que no podía tener más de 13, con cabello negro ondulado y enormes ojos de un azul profundo. Vestía una blusa de color negro con una falda corta a juego y medias hasta el muslo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus ojos eran brillantes, Hanzou sintió como si una fiera le estuviera mirando, justo antes de atacar.

Tragando saliva, Hanzou se concentró y recuperó el control de su cuerpo. "¿Por qué te haría caso?".

"Porque tengo información que encontraras muy interesante".

No sabía realmente quien era la chica, pero su instinto le decía que debía hacerle caso. Y su instinto nunca se había equivocado.

Ahora que los dos estaban lejos, miro a la chica. No tenía idea de quién era, pero estaba seguro de que su vida cambiaria un montón, solo por conocerla.

"Por cierto". Preguntó el ninja. "Estas esperando que te siga, pero todavía no me has dicho tu nombre".

La chica no se dio la vuelta para responderle, simplemente lo miro por encima de su hombro con sus penetrantes ojos azules como zafiros. "Simplemente llámame Mana".

**Escena Break.**

Después de atender el asunto con dos de los miembros de su organización, Touko regresó a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, mirando a la chica sentada frente a ella.

"Entonces, me estás diciendo que ustedes quieren formar parte de la Delta Force, ¿Correcto?".

""Si". Asiente Misaka 10032, mientras asiente con la cabeza".

La idea de tener a un grupo de chicas conectadas mentalmente entre sí, parecía ser muy prometedora. En sus palabras, querían ayudar a su salvador tanto como les sea posible, así que decidieron unirse al mismo grupo, para ayudar como informantes y exploradores.

Ya habían demostrado su eficiencia, asistiendo Kamijou en el rescate de la madre de la Railgun. Siendo sincera, una ayuda como la que ofrecían era justo lo que le hacía falta a su organización. "Bien, acepto. Sin embargo, no podrán usar las mismas bandas que el resto, ya que la gente podría pensar que se trata de la original y terminarían metiéndose en problemas".

""Entiendo y acepto la responsabilidad de ser el enlace entre las SISTERS y la Delta Force". Confirma Misaka 10032 mientras está muy feliz por dentro que podrá ayudar al salvador".

**Escena Break.**

Mientras salía de Academy City, Misaka Mizusu pensó en lo que había descubierto ese día.

Con una sonrisa, estrujó entre sus manos el papel que contenía las formas para sacar a alguien de Ciudad Academia.

Su hija le gustaba el lugar, y tenía a gente fuerte que la protegería, al igual que Touma-kun y Cabello-blanco-chan.

Pero sobre todo, sabía que Mikoto querría quedarse, para proteger a sus hermanas.

Es difícil para una madre, dejar que los hijos vuelen, pero al parecer, ella no tendría que preocuparse por este tipo de cosas, ya que había un montón de gente que estaría allí para ayudar a su hija si tenía problemas.

**Fin del capítulo 24.**


	26. Invitación

**Notas del Autor:** Hola de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo. De todas formas, estoy intentando recuperar el ritmo que había tenido en el principio de este fic. Todavía estoy debatiendo si separar el fic en dos fics separados o no.

Independientemente de esto, estoy o pensando en empezar un fic con la premisa básica de este. Después de todo, debido al artefacto que envió a los del Nasuverse al Indexverse podría bien haberlos enviado a cualquier otro mundo. No estoy seguro de con que otro anime podría hacerlo.

Mis opciones:

Nanoha: Shirou y Caren terminan en el mundo de Nanoha ya sea como niños o adolecentes o solo perdiendo uno o dos años. Aparecería antes del principio de la serie; a causa de una de las Jewel sedes; o al principio de la segunda temporada (A´s) para rescatar a Nanoha de Vita.

Negima: se reducen a cuando eran adolecentes al igual que en este fic. Aparecen antes del principio de la serie y Caren es inscripta en la escuela y Shirou es asignado como asistente de Negi. (PS: tengo una idea similar, pero con una en la que Shirou termina en ese mundo con Ilya de una ruta Original que la deja viviendo al final)

También podría intentar combinarlo con Magi Nigth Reyart (Creo que así se escribe ·_·) también conocido como la guerreras mágicas, pero no recuerdo mucho de la historia como para escribirlo.

Shugo Chara: ambos terminan como niños y tienen que inscribirse en la escuela donde van los guardianes. Los charas están asustados de Shirou porque no tiene un huevo del corazón y pueden sentir parcialmente UBW.

De Todas formas. Si alguno le gustaría que escribiera una de estas historias, evieme un PM o déjelo en los comentarios.

Con el Capitulo.

*Spoiler Alert*

Antes de que nadie diga nada, si, Touma y Misaki terminaran juntos, pero no, no será permanente. Es solo para impulsar el desarrollo de carácter de varios personajes.

Me gusta Misaki, pero no hay tanta información de ella como para establecer correctamente una relación con alguien por haora.

Sin mas que decir.

Que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 25: Invitación.**

Parada en una azotea, se encontraba una chica mirando hacia la gente de abajo. Vestía una camiseta roja de algodón debajo de una gabardina de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta más allá de sus rodillas, tenía unos pantaloncillos muy cortos de mezclilla y botas de combate. Y finalmente, tenía una tela de color negro envuelta alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una bufanda.

Su cabello era largo y de color negro, adornado con un broche de flor en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Pero si la gente la fuera a ver directamente, lo primero que llamaría su atención, serian sus ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas como un animal.

Esta chica estaba mirando a una pareja que salía de un edificio en particular mientras lloraban. Iban acompañados por un niño que no podía tener más de 9 o 10 años. Y en los brazos de la pareja, estaba una urna con cenizas.

Sus cenizas. O al menos eso era lo que la pareja pensaba.

Dado que la condición de Saten Ruiko era irreversible, no había nada más que hacer, excepto darle un descanso a los padres de ella.

Habían arreglado las cosas para que pareciera que había sido asesinada durante el ataque de la iglesia. Dado las políticas de confidencialidad de Academy City, se exigía que si cualquier persona moría dentro de la ciudad, y la familia pedía sus restos, estos serien cremados, para evitar que cualquiera pudiera tomar los secretos de la ciudad.

Gracias a esto, fingir la muerte de Ruiko fue muy sencillo, a pesar de que le molestaba el hecho de que sus padres le estarían llorando a un montón de cenizas que bien podrían haber sido de periódicos viejos.

Mientras escuchaba los llantos y sollozos de su hermano menor gracias a sus sentidos más agudos que los de un ser humano, Ruiko apretó los puños enguantados con tanta fuerza que casi se rompen.

Ella sabía que no habría vuelta a atrás. No iba a volver a ser humana nunca más.

Y todo era culpa de ella misma. De ella y del hombre llamado Kreiven.

Apretando la reja de seguridad de la azotea con la suficiente fuerza como para que se doblara, Saten Ruiko juró que mataría al hombre que le había causado tanto dolor a su familia y a ella misma.

Sintiéndose un poco mareada, miro hacia el sol e izo una mueca. Le habían dicho que los vampiros en realidad podían estar bajo el sol, pero a cambio, sus poderes se debilitaban poco a poco, y podían recibir quemaduras solares con mayor facilidad. Afortunadamente, Touko-san pudo preparar rápidamente un conjunto de ropas con runas para protegerla en gran medida, pero no totalmente.

Dándose la vuelta, entró de nuevo al edificio y a las sombras del interior. Una vez adentro, saco de uno de los bolcillos internos lo que parecía ser una petaca de whisky con envoltura de cuero. Solo que en lugar de alcohol, tenía sangre.

Haciendo una mueca en el recordatorio de que era un monstruo, tomó el contenido de la botella de un trago, antes de regresarlo al bolsillo del que provino.

Todavía tenía que aprender a controlar el resto de sus habilidades de vampiro.

**Escena Break.**

Dolor. Todo lo que Uiharu Kazari estaba sintiendo, era dolor.

Le habían dicho que el proceso para abrir los circuitos mágicos era muy intenso, pero no se imaginó que era tan doloroso. Sentía como si fuego líquido recorriera sus nervios y metal fundido remplazara su sangre.

Y aun así, a pesar del dolor y los gritos, ella no se detuvo. Había visto como había cambiado la mirada de su amiga cuando había vuelto de ver a sus padres llevar la urna falsa.

En el fondo, Kazari sabía que el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga, era 100 veces mayor del que sentía ella en este momento.

Eso, le dio fuerzas para seguir aguantando.

Iban por el circuito número 13, solo dos más, y podría empezar su entrenamiento, y mientras más pronto comenzara, mas pronto podría buscar la cura para su amiga.

Sin saberlo, al despertar los circuitos mágicos en su interior, Uiharu estaba haciendo algo más con su cuerpo.

**Escena Break.**

En la escuela media Tokiwadai, se estaba gestando una reunión de la camarilla más grande y poderosa.

Desde hace un tiempo, las seguidoras de la reina habían estado preocupadas por su comportamiento, pero lo habían dejado pasar como un simple cambio de humor.

Sin embargo, desde hace un par de días, la actitud de su reina había dado un giro de 180.

Ahora, pasaba bastante tiempo mirando al vacio como si contemplara algo, o incluso hablaba con la Railgun. Esto había levantado muchas sospechas por parte de las chicas.

Sabían que su reina no estaba interesada particular mente en la Railgun, ya sea como enemiga o posible miembro del grupo.

Así que luego de una ligera investigación por parte de sus miembros, descubrieron cual era el factor extraño en todo esto.

"Escúchenos por favor, Shokuhou-sama! ¡Ese hombre no es digno de usted!".

El factor en cuestión, había sido las interacciones con Kamijou Touma.

Poniendo los ojos, Misaki les insistió a sus seguidoras que no tenía ese tipo de relación entre ella y Touma.

Desafortunadamente, cuando les dijo estas palabras, usó el primer nombre del chico, indicando que el nivel de cercanía entre los dos, éralo suficientemente corto como para que se dirigieran a los demás por su primer nombre.

Esto, soltó otro debate sobre la relación entre los dos. Teniendo en cuenta que las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos tiempos, ella no estaba en el mejor humor de todos.

Finalmente, alguien terminó diciendo algo que no debería haber dicho.

"No veo que tiene de bueno ese hombre despreciable. Por lo que he visto de él, es solo un inútil que se queja de su supuesta mala suerte, mientras que seduce a cualquier chica que se le cruza. Es solo un pedazo de basura inútil y egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y GHUW!". Sea lo que sea que estaba por decir fue cortado por un intenso dolor y presión en su cerebro.

Misaki no sabía que le había impulsado a actuar tan agresivamente. Pero después de escuchar a una de sus subordinadas hablar tan mal del chico que la había consolado en su momento de debilidad, la había roto.

Hasta donde ella sabía, Touma y posiblemente la Railgun, eran los únicos que no habían sido afectados por su poder en manera alguna. Ciertamente sus sospechas parecían un tanto ridículas, pero también lo había sido la teoría de que se había hipnotizado a sí misma, y miren como terminó.

Estos últimos días había estados repletos de estrés, tanto que Shokuhou no se sorprendería de que había desarrollado una cana o dos.

Decidiendo que debía hacer un ejemplo, se levantó de su asiento que había denominado como su trono y se acercó lentamente a la chica que se retorcía en el suelo.

"Esta es una advertencia. Si cualquiera de ustedes intenta algo en contra de Touma-Kun, o siquiera hablar mal de él en mi presencia, me asegurare de que terminen en una sala de hospital con apoyo de vida". Si bien la amenaza había sido más drástica de lo que había pretendido en un momento, se contentó con las caras pálidas de sus regidoras.

Mirando a la chica que había hablado tan venenosamente del chico que la había ayudado, se dio cuenta de que sangre comenzaba a filtrarse de sus oídos y nariz. No queriendo exagerar, soltó el agarre mental de la chica y le ordeno a otras dos que la llevaran a la enfermería.

Sentándose por un par de segundos, las implicaciones de lo que había hecho y a qué extremos había llegado, la golpearon. No había querido admitirlo en un principio, ya que parecía muy tonto para ella, pero ahora no había forma de negarlo.

Colocando una mano en su frente, murmuró a la ligera. "Parece que me eh enamorado de ti, Kamijou Touma".

Desgraciadamente, no había sido lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que una par de sus seguidoras no la escucharan.

Inconsciente de esto, Misaki les ordenó a otras dos que consiguieran un permiso especial para la entrada a los jardines.

No tenía la intención de confesarse ni nada por el estilo, pero quería calmar sus propias inquietudes. Y en estos últimos días, la única forma que tenia de relajarse, era estar en compañía de cierto chico.

Si, ella era consciente de lo irónico que sería buscar relajarse en el origen de sus inquietudes, pero no importaba.

Poniéndose de pie, se preparó para salir. Estaría mal no realizar la invitación a los Jardines en persona. Después de todo, rara vez se le permitía a un hombre entrar sin autorización. Sería complicado obtener dicho permiso, pero ella tenía un par de favores que cobrar, y no es como si los estuviese guardando para algo en especial de todos modos.

**Escena Break.**

Era definitivo, Accelerator odiaba a las mujeres de pechos grandes.

Esto no quería decir que fuera un lolicon como ciertos rumores decían, no es que él fuera consiente de ellos. Lo que en verdad quería decir, era que las mujeres más molestas en su vida, eran mujeres con pechos grandes, a excepción de Last Order.

Yomikawa, Yosikawa, Su jefa pelirroja, más recientemente la madre de la Railgun, pero por sobretodo, en este momento, él odiaba a su nueva compañera de clases, Fukiyose Seiri, quien le seguía molestando por su falta de entusiasmo y su negativa por participar de las clases.

A lo largo de la jornada, varios profesores le habían preguntado algo, e incluso le habían amenazado con ponerle mala nota o castigarlo. Y sin embargo, Accelerator le había ignorado a todos y cada uno.

La diferencia entre ellos y la pechugona que le seguía sermoneando, era que ella tenía una voz estridente, acostumbrada a regañar, y le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Como le gustaría tener de nuevo sus poderes y poder apagar el sonido a su alrededor, solo para no tener que escuchar mas los balbuceos incesantes de la tetona.

"Mhoo!, ¿si quiera me estés escuchando? No me importa si eres el más fuerte Level 5 o no, si vas a formar parte de la clase, al menos finge prestar atención. Si sigues así, terminaras como Kamijou, siendo un inútil".

"Que Molestia". Murmuró por lo bajo, mientras le perdonó una mirada al chico de pelo negro que estaba mirando a la supuesta profesora con una cara de malestar. Desde la noche pasada donde habían trabajado juntos, el héroe había comenzado a actuar mas amigable hacia él, intentando sin mucho éxito introducirlo en algunas conversaciones.

Accelerator no sabía cómo actuar en torno al chico. Durante un tiempo, lo había odiado por varias razones, por haberlo derrotado, por haberle mostrado que estaba equivocado. Por no poder ser como él, por no poder ser un héroe.

En verdad, si debía referirse a alguien de su nuevo grupo como compañero, prefería al otro alvino.

Mirándolo, vio que se encontraba con un par de chicas que estaban en el club de cocina si mal no recordaba. Parado junto a él con una cara inexpresiva, se encontraba la monja negra, como si fuera una fiera protegiendo su territorio.

El mago era pragmático y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos en el lado oscuro. De cierta forma, era una versión más luminosa de él, aunque aun en las sombras. Además, desde su primer trabajo, ambos poseían un objetivo en común.

Le había dicho que empezaría a buscar a la chica que aparecía en el telefodhsfnjdkfsfnsdfks.

El pensamiento de Accelerator fue cortado cuando perdió el control de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo mientras sus miembros se agitaban erráticamente.

Parado junto a la chica con pechos enormes, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una niña de 10 años con el cabello castaño y dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

""Dado que te has portado mal con nuestros compañeros, le prometí a Fukiyose-Onee-san que te castigaría cada vez que sea necesario". Dice Misaka Misaka mientras se pone en una pose altiva, señalando su superioridad".

Si Accelerator pudiera pensar correctamente en este estado, probablemente maldeciría el día en que fue derrotado y terminado en una situación como esta.

**Escena Break.**

Kamijou Touma no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez había sido a causa del golpe que el Skill-Out le había dado, pero durante su estancia en el hospital, pensó mucho en las reacciones que habían tenido alguno de los secuestradores de Misaka-san. Era obvio que le habían reconocido.

Sabía que había tenido algún tipo de relación con los Skill-Out en el pasado, además de con Komaba Ritoku, pero no podía recordar la naturaleza de la relación.

Cuando se fue a dormir, pensó en los recuerdos que había comenzado a recuperar. Durante su sueño, recordó como había conocido a Aogami y Tsuchimikado nuevamente, además de un par de sus aventuras.

Entre ellas, recordó haber rescatado a una niña de primaria, que resultó ser una mujer adulta.

Recordó como dicha mujer les había invitado a su departamento a comer en agradecimiento, y como esto se había repetido varias veces.

Esa mujer era Tsukuyomi Komoe, quien en varias ocasiones les había pedido que regresaran a la escuela en lugar de seguir siendo delincuentes.

Y finalmente, recordó como había actuado seductoramente hacia ella, con la intención de verla sonrojarse, ya que parecía muy linda y divertido. Desgraciadamente, de alguna forma, una noche habían quedado los dos solos y finalmente, Touma se había convertido en un hombre.

Cuando se despertó, tenía la madera de la mañana más grande de toda su vida. No podía creer que había hecho tales cosas con su profesora.

Había sido poco después que habían regresado a clases como alumnos buenos, pero aun así, había habido un par de insinuaciones sutiles y uno que otra caricia no tan sutil entre ellos, hasta que se habían convertido en alumno y maestro encargado.

Sus interacciones se habían reducido bastante, pero seguían siendo muy cercanos. En un punto, Touma había escuchado que su sensei se había cambiado de apartamento y que le había quitado el lugar a un viejo avaro.

Actualmente, Touma estaba teniendo problemas para mirar directamente a la cara a su maestra. No sabía cómo reaccionar al saber que habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

"Te ocurre algo Kami-yan?". Pregunto el sexto Level 5. "No te ves del todo bien".

"Ah, no es nada, solo recordaba la primera vez que dormí con Komoe-senei cuando éramos delincuentes y estoy algo incomodo". Contestó en voz monótona, sin pensar realmente en lo que asía, inmerso en su propia mente ante sus descubrimientos.

Un par de segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Girando su cabeza lentamente, comenzó a sudar balas.

Al igual que una caricatura, todo el color del cuerpo de Aogami se desvaneció, y su rostro estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente en blanco y con la mandíbula floja, totalmente paralizado por lo que había oído.

En ese momento, Touma le rogo a todos los dioses, demonios, vampiros, viajeros interdimencionales, ángeles, lo que sea, Que su amigo mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los anteriormente mencionados lo escuchó.

"¡Te acostaste con Komoe-sensei!". Fue el grito estremecedor del sexto Level 5.

Al oír las palabras del peliazul, todo mundo se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, y miró fijamente a los dos chicos. Lentamente, todos giraron su cabeza hacia la diminuta profesora de pelo rosa, quien tenía una expresión de horror en su cara blanca.

Sentado en el suelo junto a la profesora, se encontraba cierto chico de pelo blanco, quien había recuperado la capacidad de hablar, ya que la conexión con la red MISAKA se había restablecido.

Habiendo escuchado la proclamación del otro Level 5, miró a la criatura que todavía no podía creer que fuera natural, y luego al héroe, levantando una ceja. Murmuró algo por las líneas de. "Y luego dicen que yo soy el lolicon". Demostrando de que en realidad era consciente de los rumores que circulaban.

Como si eso hubiera sido el gatillo de un arma, la clase entera estalló en alboroto. Al instante, Touma fue rodeado por la sociedad de los derechos del niño, quienes en realidad eran sus compañeros de clases, quienes se habían propuesto proteger a su linda profesora, y lo miraron como si fuera un criminal.

Técnicamente ablando, el verdadero criminal de esta historia, seria la profesora, ya que ella era mayor de edad, mientras que Touma era solo un adolecente en ese entonces, pero en este punto, realmente no importaba.

El porcentaje de la clase que no se le había acercado a Kamijou, estaba rodeando a Tsukuyomi, con el fin de averiguar si las palabras del peliazul eran reales.

La pobre profesora, quien hace solo unos momentos se había preocupado de que uno de sus nuevos y lindos alumnos se había caído al piso y empezado a temblar, no sabía cómo responder ante el caos desatado frente a ella.

No sabía como Aogami-chan se había enterado de eso. Después de todo, cuando Kamijou-chan y ella se habían convertido en alumno y maestra, habían decidido terminar con los sutiles juegos e insinuaciones callejeros que tenían, ya que no estaría bien.

Ciertamente, no estaría en problemas, ya que eso había ocurrido mucho antes de que le dieran el puesto oficial de profesora, además de que él no había sido un estudiante de la escuela en el momento. Pero aun así …

Podría culparse al estrés del los últimos días, ya que además de ayudar con la corroboración de que nada había pasado en su escuela tras la infiltración de la academia y la reciente incorporación de nuevos estudiantes, además de el shock por la revelación de su pasado por las siguientes palabras de Komoe. "¡En-en ese entonces no éramos profesor y alumno, así que está bien! ¡Además, yo también soy una mujer-desu, tengo necesidades-desu!". Grito con fuerzas, mientras cerraba los ojos y caía accidentalmente en una forma de hablar infantil.

Ante la confirmación de lo ocurrido, todo el alboroto de la clase se detuvo… antes de estallar con más fuerza.

**Escena Break.**

Aunque nadie lo creia, en realidad, Kamijou fue muy afortunado.

La razón de esto, se debe a que justo en el momento en que Aogami habló, había varias personas que no estaban en el salón.

Dos de estas personas, resultaron ser Index y Himegami, quienes habían ido a la cafetería por algo para comer. Y dado la cantidad que Index devoraba y el amor por hamburguesas de Himegami, iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que regresasen.

Además de ellas dos, Shirou Emiya y Caren Ortencia habían salido, junto con el club de cocina con dirección a la cafetería, ya que ellos tenían acceso al lugar, y en un intento de convencer a Shirou a que se les uniera, lo giraron con ellos, siendo seguidos por Caren, quien no era lo suficientemente tonta como para dejar a Shirou solo con un grupo de chicas en una cocina. Si bien el no haría nada con ellas y probablemente las ignore, no creía que las demás serian capaces de sacarlo solas, si las instalaciones eran tan fabulosas como las describían.

Mientras doblaban una esquina, Caren vio a una cabellera rubia dirigirse hacia su salón, y sintió como si una oportunidad de burlarse de alguien se le hubiese escapado.

**Escena Break.**

Caminando hacia el salón de Kamijou, Shokuhou Misaki pensó en la mejor manera de invitarlo a los jardines. Debía ser muy cuidadosa en la redacción, ya que no quería que lo malinterpretase como una cita, aunque en el fondo, a ella le gustaría que así fuese.

Mientras se acercaba, vio a la profesora diminuta de Touma salir corriendo de la clase con el rostro enrojecido, como si no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de su salida.

Al mirar en el interior del salón, entendió porque.

Casi todo mundo estaba gritando o moviéndose de un lado a otro, mientras un montón se acumulaban alrededor de alguien.

De pronto, una persona salió del tumulto de estudiantes, y al verla, corrió hacia ella.

En ese momento, Touma agradeció a quien quiera que fuese que tuvo un ápice de compasión de él, por enviarle a Misaki. Cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia, la agarro por los hombros y le rogo en voz alta. "¡Por favor, Misaki, borra la memoria de todos de los últimos 20 minutos!".

Desde el descubrimiento de lo que se había hecho a sí misma, Misaki era muy renuente a usar sus poderes para borrar la mente de las personas, o manipularlas demasiado, además de que todavía recordaba que le había prometido al chico frente a ella que no abusaría de sus poderes. Sin embargo, en ese momento, le resultó muy difícil pensar en ese tipo de implicaciones por varios motivos. Uno de ellos, era que el chico que le había pedido que no abusara de dichos poderes, era quien le estaba pidiendo que los usara, uno de ellos era que la brusquedad de la petición le abrumó y no le dejo pensar claramente.

Pero la más grande, fue el hecho de que cierto chico del que ella había descubierto que estaba enamorada, le estaba sujetando con bastante fuerza y su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, haciendo que se ruborizara.

Dado este conjunto de factores, Shokuhou podría ser perdonada por cumplir la orden inmediatamente.

Metiendo frenéticamente su mano en el bolso donde llevaba su control remoto, lo sacó y apunto al aire antes de presionarlo.

Un segundo más tarde, todos los compañeros de Touma se detuvieron y cayeron dormidos.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Touma miró a su alrededor, admirando la masacre. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo. No todos estaban inconscientes.

Aogami, Tsuchimikado, Accelerator y Last Order seguían despiertos. Cabria mencionar que el primero parecía molesto, mientras que el segundo solo parecía divertido. En cuanto al tercero y cuarto, uno parecía indiferente y la otra parecía confundida.

Sin pensarlo mucho, levantó a la voluptuosa chica de escuela media rubia sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas ignorando el pequeño "Ehk!" que salió de ella, y se echó a correr fuera de la escuela, donde estaría seguro por el momento.

**Escena Break.**

Viendo como el héroe se escapaba con la número 5, Accelerator se puso de pie y tomó su bastón y bolso escolar, listo para salir.

Ya que era viernes, solo tenían clases hasta el medio día, pero varios estudiantes siempre se quedaban hasta más tarde, ya sea para no tener que cocinar sus propias comidas y comer en la cafetería escolar, o simplemente por actividades del club.

Mientras se marchaba, cierta mocosa comenzó a jalarle del uniforme para llamar su atención. "¿Qué mierda quieres?". Le pregunto sin verdadera irritación.

""¿Por qué todos actuaron tan raro cuando el salvador les dijo que había dicho que durmió con su profesora?" pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras está muy confundida "¿No acaso yo duermo con tigo siempre?" pregunta Misaka Misaka señalando un ejemplo para entender el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros de clases"".

Al parecer, Last Order malinterpretó la declaración del sexto Level 5. Agradeciendo el hecho de que no había realizado la pregunta en medio de la clase, ya que los idiotas de sus compañeros lo malinterpretarían también y creerían en ese estúpido rumor de que era un lolicon, respondiéndole con un vago. "Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor". Siguió su camino hacia casa.

Detrás de él en el salón lleno de cuerpos inconscientes, el mago rubio y el esper de pelo azul, se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer.

"Bueno Nya. Parece que Kami-yan escapó de esta por ahora Nya".

Soltando un suspiro, el joven de cabello azul, miró a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ne, ne, Tsuchimikado-kun, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro?".

Levantando la ceja, el rubio miró a su amigo, claramente sin ver la oportunidad de la que estaba ablando.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Aogami se acercó silenciosamente a la inconsciente Fukiyose y lentamente intento levantarle la falda para ver su ropa interior.

Desgraciadamente, el legendario mure de hierro Fukiyose era más inflanqueable de lo que pensaba, e incluso dormida, se las arregló para lanzar una patada a la cabeza del miembro de la Delta Force, y mandarlo a bolar contra la pared del salón, cayendo inconsciente.

Con un poco de suerte, el golpe seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder la memoria de lo ocurrido ese día.

Negando con la cabeza, el doble agente rubio miró a su amigo caído con lástima. "Que tonto fuiste Aogami. No deberías haber apuntado tan alto. Además, tenemos muchas chicas lindas en nuestro salón". Y sin más que decir, Tsuchimikado se acercó a otra de sus compañeras y uso el pie para mover su falda.

La gloriosa vista de la ropa interior femenina se vio empañada por un zapato que voló hacia su cabeza. Aturdido, miro en la dirección de donde venía, y vio que había sido la inconsciente Fukiyose quien lo había lanzado.

Por un segundo, Tsuchimikado pensó que en realidad, ella podría tener algún tipo de habilidad después de todo, si era capaz de hacer eso estando inconsciente. ¿Tal vez era una especia de habilidad anti pervertidos?

Cualquier tipo de cavilación se vio interrumpida por un ligero dolor en su costado.

Aparentemente, había sido innecesario, ya que la quinta Level 5 no había tratado de borrar su mente, pero cuando escucho la petición que Kamijou le había hecho, creó rápidamente una barrera mágica a su alrededor, esperando que no fuera capaz de afectarle su mente.

Agradeciendo el hecho de que era un hechizo pequeño y que su ropa de invierno era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que no se filtrara la sangre, salió del salón en busca de un cambio de ropa.

Más tarde, utilizaría lo que aprendió para chantajear a Kami-yan de alguna manera en venganza.

**Escena Break.**

Luego de una rápida huida, Kamijou se detuvo a varias cuadras de su escuela, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"No es que me moleste Touma-kun, ¿pero te importaría bajarme?".

Mirando sobre su hombro, Touma vio que todavía estaba cargando a Misaki como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Tímidamente la bajó al suelo, antes de disculparse por la forma en la que la había tratado.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Misaki puso su mano sobre su boca para ocultar su risa, además de su rubor por haber estado tan cerca del chico.

"Moou, y yo que venía a invitarte a pasar la tarde y tomar el té en los jardines". Comentó con un ligero mohin en el rostro con el fin de parecer más linda. "De todos modos, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando haya atrás?". Preguntó, sinceramente curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de los amigos de Kamijou. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la vida entera de Kamijou, bien podría haber sido un día completamente normal y tranquilo para él.

De pronto, vio como el chico de pelo negro se puso muy rígido y palideció al mismo tiempo. "Preferiría no decirlo si no te importa". Entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos en sospecha, Misaki sintió la tentación de sondear la mente de Touma para averiguar lo que le ocultaba, pero sabiendo mejor que tipo de resultados traería eso, desestimo la idea. "De todos modos, ¿por qué no se desmallaron todos cuando usaste tus poderes?".

Sorprendida, la rubia contestó con sinceridad. "No estoy segura de que mis capacidades pudieran afectar a las de los demás Level 5, por lo que ni siquiera lo intenté en la mente del numero 1 y 6, además de que ya he estado en la mente de Ilusión Master antes, y si nunca tengo que volver allí, mejor". Mientras decía esto, una mueca y un ligero rubor aparecieron en su rostro. "En cuanto a tu amigo rubio y la clon de Misaka, son tanto por respeto como por precaución. Las personas con las que estás relacionado parecen tener mentes extrañas, además de que es un mago y no estoy muy segura de que efectos secundarios podría tener en mi". Mientras decía esto, recordó lo ineficaz que había sido contra Vento y los resultados de entrometersen la mente del Level 6 quien también era un mago. "En cuanto a la mini-Misaka. Por lo que entiendo, todas ellas están conectadas mentalmente en una red, por lo que si intentara algo, sería una lucha entre una mente contra otras 10000, además de que sus habilidades eléctricas le darían una gran ventaja". Además de eso, ella no era tan tonta como para hacer enojar al número 1, quien era sumamente protectora de la pequeña.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Mental Out se dio cuenta de algo. "Por cierto, ¿Qué estaban haciendo Accelerator y la clon en tu salón de clases?".

Rascándose la cabeza, Touma pensó en la mejor manera de decirlo. "Es una larga historia. La versión corta es que tanto ellos como Index fueron inscritos en mi escuela por ser miembros de la Delta Force".

Asintiendo en el entendimiento, Misaki se le quedó mirando fijamente al portador del Imagine Breaker.

Como los segundos pasaban, Touma se comenzó a inquietar por la mirada de los ojos de la chica menor. Al parecer, tanta era su tención que había comenzado a ver cosas, podría haber jurado que por un instante los ojos de Misaki cambiaron a un color castaño claro.

Finalmente, no pudo hacerle frente a la penetrante mirada y se rompió. "Uuh, ¿Por qué me miras con tanta intensidad como si fueras Index mirando a una comida?".

Cerrando los ojos, la joven suspiro para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de que los comentarios de Mikoto sobre la Inteligencia del chico frente a ella, no podrían ser del todo erróneas. "Estoy esperando tu respuesta". Aclaró calmadamente.

Una vez más, nadie dijo nada, hasta que… "Eh? Respuesta?, ¿de qué respuesta me estás hablando?".

Dejando salir ese suspiro finalmente, Misaki continuo una tanto molesta. "En serio Touma-kun, debes prestar más atención a lo que las personas dicen. Te vine a preguntar si querías venir a tomar el Té a los jardines esta tarde".

Haciendo un poco de memoria, el joven desafortunado se dio cuenta de que de hecho, lo había mencionado. Claro que él lo paso de largo, ya que en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente.

Bajando la mirada para ver su uniforme escolar, vio que estaba bastante arrugado por todo el ajetreo en su clase, además de estar ligeramente sudado a causa de la carrera que tuvo que hacer con Misaki a cuestas. "Está bien, iré. Pero primero, déjame ir a casa para cambiarme en algo un poco más presentable".

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, Misaki le dijo que lo esperaría en la entrada a los jardines en una hora y media. Saludando suavemente con la mano, Misaki izo todo lo posible porque su corazón no se saliera del pecho a causa de lo fuerte que latía.

Dándose la vuelta, agradeció el hecho de que Touma se tomaría algo de tiempo, permitiéndole a si misma prepararse para lo que obviamente no era una cita.

No, en lo absoluto.

Sin tiempo que perder, salió a correr de una manera no muy Ojou-sama.

Sin saberlo, sus subordinadas quienes se habían encargado de conseguir el permiso de admisión de alguien del exterior, dejaron escapar la información de que Shokuou Misaki invitaría a un hombre a los jardines a tomar el Té con ella. Indudablemente, esto se esparció como la pólvora por todos los rincones de Tokiwadai, y finalmente, llegó a los oídos de cierta electromaster…

**Fin del Capítulo 25**


	27. Sé mi Novio

**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos nuevamente. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste.

Sobre el mensaje anterior de otros crosovers, me gustaría agregar uno a la lista. Este sería en Sailor Moon. Al igual que los otros, tiene la misma premisa de que Shirou y más probablemente Ilya, son enviados a ese mundo.

Envíen sus comentarios sobre lo que quieran saber.

*Spoiler Alert*

Estoy dejando alguna que otra pista con respecto al futuro de la magia de Uiharu, pero me gustaría saber si alguno adivinaría en que se centraria.

En cuanto a la relación ToumaxMisaki, pienso que si estuvieran en esta situación, ellos actuarían de esta manera. Pero como ya les dije, esta no será una pareja permanente, pero si durara mucho tiempo.

Sin mas que decir, que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 26: Sé mi Novio**

"¿Y cómo fue su día?". Preguntó Yomikawa cuando volvió a casa. Dado que ella era una maestra en la misma escuela que Accelerator y Last Order, debía corregir trabajos y hacer papeleo al terminar las clases, razón por la cual no podía llevar a los chicos en su auto. Pero si le preguntaban al alvino, él lo prefería así.

"El maldito héroe durmió con la cosa de color rosa". Dijo el esper de vectores sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras estaba acostado en el sofá mirando una caricatura de una chica mágica que la monja blanca le sugirió a Last Order.

Dicha niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando atentamente el anime, justificándose que de esta manera, entendería mejor el mundo de la magia.

La razón por la que el joven no había cambiado el canal y se había resignado a soportar el estúpido anime, se debía a que cada vez que había intentado acercarse al control remoto, la niña le cortaría la conexión a la red.

Luego de varios momentos, la miembro de Anty-Skill finalmente procesó lo que el joven bajo su cargo había dicho. Haciendo memoria, intento recordar a quienes se refería cuando usaba esos apodos. Finalmente encontró dos coincidencias con los mismos.

"Espera, ¿Quieres decir que Komo y ese chico Kamijou tuvieron sexo?". Preguntó atónita. Sabía que a Komoe le gustaba el tipo de chicos malos y rebeldes cuando estaba en la universidad, pero no creyó que realmente fuera a hacer algo así con uno de sus estudiantes, podría terminar despedida.

Inmediatamente, agarró al desprevenido Accelerator y le ordeno que le contara todo lo que sabía. Esto podría terminar siendo o muy bueno o muy malo, pero a fin de cuentas, ella iba a terminar burlándose de su diminuta miga hasta la muerte cuando se reunieran para beber algo junto con Tessou.

**Escena Break.**

Sentada en una cierta pastelería famosa en los Jardines, Shokuhou Misaki esperaba nerviosamente a que su cita… er, quiero decir amigo llegase.

Después de realizar la invitación, había vuelto a su dormitorio y se cambió rápidamente. A pesar de que seguía usando un uniforme de Tokiwadai, pensó que por lo menos una ducha rápida sería mejor. Después de todo, había corrido bastante para llegar a tiempo, y ella no era exactamente aerodinámica en ciertas zonas.

Le ordenó a dos de sus seguidoras a que escoltaran a Touma desde la entrada hasta la pastelería donde se reunirían. Además de eso, les dijo al resto que se aseguraran de que no fueran molestados, además de que tomaría represarías sobre cualquiera que intentase espiarlos.

Después de su demostración con una de sus súbditas ese mismo día, nadie estaba ansioso por desobedecerla.

Mientras pasaban los minutos y la hora límite se iba acercando, Misaki comenzó a pensar en un sinfín de posibilidades por las cuales no podría venir.

Posibilidades desde que cambiase de opinión, hasta terminar siendo secuestrado por extraterrestres. Que teniendo en cuenta la suerte del muchacho, bien podría ocurrir.

Mirando el reloj nuevamente, tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. Incluso si se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el chico, esta no era una cita real, eran solo dos amigos reuniéndose para charlar.

Eso no evitó que siguiera mirando el reloj como si al hacerlo, lograría acelerar el tiempo.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando Touma llego a la entrada de los jardines con pocos minutos de sobra, se quedó pensando en la suerte que tuvo de llegar a tiempo.

Primero tuvo que inventar una escusa para la monja blanca que vivía con él, luego tuvo que escabullirse de la monja vecina, ya que estaba seguro que le preguntaría lo mismo, y a diferencia de Index, ella no sería tan fácil de engañar. Además de que estaba seguro de que le diría a Index, solo para molestarlo.

Mientras salía de su edificio, tubo que esconderse de su otro vecino Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Estaba seguro de que si lo veía, le preguntaría sobre la relación que tenía con Komoe-sensei. Y dado que había perdido sus recuerdos, no podía realmente responderle, no es que pensaba hacerlo de todos modos.

Mientras tomaba el autobús que lo llevaría a los jardines, tuvo que detener a un par de chicos que estaban por intentar secuestrar el autobús. Por desgracia, el resto de los pasajeros pensó que él era un matón que intentaba robarles a los otros dos, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo cuando Anty-Skyll apareció. Afortunadamente, uno de los oficiales reconoció a uno de los secuestradores, y estos fueron arrestados.

Dándose cuenta de que el tiempo seguía corriendo sin él, Touma salió a toda marcha hacia la siguiente parada, con la esperanza de que pudiera abordar otro autobús.

Mientras acortaba camino por un callejón, vio que había gente saltando por los techos. Si bien extraño, no era demasiado inusual que algunos espers usaran algún tipo de habilidad para moverse por los techos, pero solían ser discretos sobre esto, ya que era ilegal. Pero cuando enfocó la mirada, Touma se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy preocupantes.

Tres de las personas eran mujeres vestidas de sirvientas, y no llevaban ropa interior.

Mientras su cara enrojecía por lo que había visto, su instinto le dijo que se escondiera. Dado que su instinto le había salvado la vida un buen número de veces, decidió hacerle caso y esconderse detrás de unas cajas.

No un momento más tarde, la figura de un joven de cabello azul se vio en una esquina. El joven en cuestión era el sexto Level 5 Aogami Izumi, Ilusión Master, quien estaba murmurando algo sobre atrapar a un traidor y vengarse por no contarle antes que había levantado una bandera con su profesora loli.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, Touma salió de su escondite y se alejo lomas rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, con el fin de escapar de su amigo loco.

Finalmente, decidió que estaba arto, por lo que decidió tomar un taxi. Sabía que el costo haría mella en su billetera, y sumándole los gastos que haría mientras tomaba el Té con Misaki, daría como resultado que tendría que gorronearle algo de comida a Emiya por un par de días.

Para su desgracia, el contador del taxímetro se averió y le daba como resultado que debía pagar cerca de 100.000.000 de yenes por el viaje. Afortunadamente, el taxista tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta de que eso estaba mal, y no le obligó a pagar a Touma. Aun así, termino pagando más de lo que debería. Pero como no tenia forma de probar que el precio era exagerado, el muchacho de cabello negro se resigno a que debería gorronearle a su amigo tres o cuatro días en lugar de dos.

Rogando por qué no pasara nada más, se presento ante la recepcionista de la entrada, quien se vio muy sorprendida de que un hombre estuviese aquí. De hecho, no era la única. Varias chicas que salían y entraban, se habían detenido para mirarlo con más atención.

Por un instante, la recepcionista pensó en llamar a los guardias, pero aun así, decidió por lo menos echarle un vistazo a su computadora, en caso de que en realidad tuviera acceso. Para su sorpresa, de hecho había un permiso de entrada para un Kamijou Touma, junto a una foto del individuo, la cual congeniaba perfectamente con el chico frente a la ventana.

Sin saber que más hacer, dejó entrar al muchacho.

Mientras Touma entraba, decidió ignorar los murmullos de asombro de las chicas que lo habían estado mirando desde que pidió el acceso a la chica de la ventanilla.

Una vez dentro, miró a su alrededor, impresionado por el estilo europeo del lugar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Misaki nunca le había dicho en donde deberían reunirse.

Mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, vio un reloj en medio de la calle de adoquines que le decía que solo le quedaban dos minutos antes de la hora en la que había acordado reunirse con la rubia.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un tonto o vas a seguirnos?". Preguntó una voz femenina en un tono bastante irritado.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio que la chica en cuestión vestía el uniforme de Tokiwadai, a su lado, había otra chica con el mismo uniforme, pero era ligeramente mas bajita y parecía algo asustada.

"Ohy, Mio-chan". Le dijo en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Touma no la escuchase. "No deberías hablarle así. Si Shokuhou-sama se entera, te podría pasar lo mismo que a Yuuna". Concluyo con un tono de terror y la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Touma no savia que había pasado con esa chica llamada Yuuna que estas dos estaban ablando, pero al verlas estremecerse, supuso que Shokuhou había sido muy severa.

"Bien". Accedió la chica llamada Mio, a pesar de que obviamente no lo hacía de buena gana. "Síguenos. Te llevaremos al lugar donde te reunirás con Shokuhou-sama". Mientras se alejaba, se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Touma directamente. Al hacerlo, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano de manera amenazante. "Y mas te vale que seas un perfecto caballero con ella en todo momento, o si no… ". Dejo la amenaza en el aire.

Tragando saliva, Toma asintió rápidamente y se dejo guiar por las dos chicas.

**Escena Break.**

En las Oficinas de Judgement, rama 177, Uihar Kazari se encontraba terminando el papeleo usual.

Pero a diferencia de otros días en que lo asía con suma facilidad y rapidez, hoy lo estaba haciendo con lentitud y un poco desordenadamente.

Su sempai, Mii Konori, estaba preocupada por esto. Desde que había llegado, Uiharu parecía muy cansada y tenía ojeras. Esa mañana, le había informado que no podría asistir, debido a circunstancias especiales. En un principio, pensó que la niña con flores estaba enferma, pero se escuchaba bien en el teléfono.

Pero ahora que la tenía en persona, se veía como si no hubiera dormido en un par de días.

De repente, Konori se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón por la que la niña menor se veía tan mal.

Hoy había sido el funeral de su amiga Saten Ruiko. Desde su desaparición, Uiharu y Shirai se la habían pasado peinando los distintos sectores de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarla sin éxito. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella vio como las dos chicas se veían cada vez más y más agotadas ante la falta de resultados.

Finalmente, habían tenido noticias de ella. Solo que no eran noticias buenas. Al parecer, habían descubierto que un intruso del exterior quien estaba experimentando sobre estudiantes incautos, atrayéndolos con la promesa de ayudarlos en su aumento de nivel.

Cuando Saten escuchó esto, intento investigar por su cuenta y termino siendo secuestrada como el resto. Al final, su cuerpo fue encontrado el día de ayer.

Obviamente, el asunto del que Uiharu estaba ablando esta mañana, se trataba de asistir a funeral de su amiga. Supuso que se sentía muy triste como para elaborar mejor sus razones para ausentarse del trabajo, esto también explicaba las ojeras en sus ojos. Lo más probable era que se la hubiera estado pasando toda la noche llorando tras enterarse.

Comprensivamente, Konori se levantó y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica más pequeña. Luego de un estremecimiento, Uiharu miró a su sempai con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Comprendiendo los sentimientos de la joven, Konori le dio el permiso de retirarse antes. Sin decir nada más que un suave gracias, Uiharu tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

Mientras lo hacía, Mii Konori pensó que le daría el resto del día libre también a Kuroko, ya que ambas eran amigas de Saten en cuanto regresara de su patrulla.

A decir verdad, la verdadera razón por la que Uiharu parecía tan cansada, se debía mas bien al terrible esfuerzo que había hecho esa mañana mientras despertaba sus circuitos mágicos. Afortunadamente, no había tenido clases, debido a la supuesta muerte de Saten, dándole la oportunidad de descansar después de todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar.

Sin embargo, no pudo descansar tanto como hubiera querido, ya que constantemente estaba recibiendo llamadas de sus compañeros, preocupados por el hecho de que no se había presentado al funeral de su mejor amiga. Afortunadamente, dado al dolor y cansancio, Uiharu sonaba como alguien que hubiese pasado toda la noche llorando, por lo que todos supusieron que la noticia le había golpeado más duro que a nadie, así que decidieron dejarla a solas hasta que se encontrara en un mejor estado emocional.

Finalmente, Uiharu se había cansado de quedarse sin hacer nada por todo el día, por lo que decidió ir a las oficinas de Judgement ya que su dolor había bajado.

Quedó claro que había sido una mala idea después de un rato, cuando su dolor de espalda volvió con una venganza. Cuando Konori-sempai coloco su mano sobre su hombro, casi deja salir un grito de dolor. Afortunadamente, se contuvo a tiempo.

Estuvo más que agradecida de que le dejara salir antes, confundiendo sus lágrimas de dolor por lágrimas de tristeza.

Sin embargo, en lugar de irse a su dormitorio, la chica con flores en la cabeza se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la Delta Force, donde su maestra en la magia se encontraba con la intención de pedirle algún tipo de calmante o analgésico mágico que le ayudara a disminuir el dolor.

Ahora entendía mejor eso de que los magos caminaban con la muerte. Si este era el dolor que debía pasar para aprender magia, no estaba seguro de que en verdad le gustaría aprender. Sin embargo, había hecho una promesa a su amiga. Una promesa que estaba dispuesta a llevar a término, incluso si la mataba en el proceso.

**Escena Break.**

En un principio, la conversación había ido más bien torpe. Esto desconcertó mucho al joven de cabello puntiagudo. No era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de reuniones con la rubia, por lo que no podía entender la razón de que el ambiente fuera tan pesado.

Viendo como Misaki se retorcía de manera inquieta en su asiento, Touma decidió finalmente romper el silencio. "¿Hay algo que te molesta Misaki-san?".

Dicha chica se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír ser llamada por su nombre. Si bien, ella se dirigía al chico de la misma manera, realmente era la primera vez que había notado que no la estaba llamando por su apellido. En la cultura japonesa, esto indicaba un nivel de cercanía más amistoso. Y como era de esperarse, esto había puesto más nerviosa a Misaki.

No era la primera vez que los dos se reunían de esta manera, pero definitivamente, era la primera vez en la que uno de los dos consideraba esto como una cita, incluso si no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo a sí misma.

Al darse cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregunta, Misaki miró frenéticamente a un lado con el fin de encontrar alguna respuesta que le evitara hablar de la interacción entre los dos, y terminara diciéndole por accidente los sentimientos que tenia por él.

No ayudaba el hecho de que su interacción con el sexo opuesto era casi nula, e incluso no podía borrarle la memoria en caso de que cometiera un error.

Al ver por la ventana a un par de sus seguidoras intentar ocultarse tras unos arbustos y fracasar estrepitosamente, se le ocurrió un tema de conversación que le ayudaría a ganar algo de tiempo para calmarse, además de que era una de las preocupaciones que había tenido desde su gran descubrimiento hace un par de días.

"Es la relación que tengo con mis seguidoras". Comenzó con la mirada un poco baja, entrando en un estado de ánimo mas decaído ya que esto realmente le preocupaba.

Comenzó diciéndole acerca de sus preocupaciones con respecto a si realmente podía confiar en ellas o no. Le explicó su teoría acerca de sus habilidades y de cómo solo se sentía segura con él, ya que era inmune a tales efectos.

Por un segundo, Touma contempló la posibilidad de contarle acerca de la vez que su mente fue manipulada por Aureoluz Izzard, pero se dio cuenta de que solo sería perjudicial para su amigo en el momento.

Escuchando con atención, reflexionó acerca de sus propias experiencias desde que perdió la memoria. Más que nadie, esta chica sería capaz de entenderlo.

"A fin de cuentas, no sé qué clase de persona era antes de que me borrara la mente a mí misma". Suspirando resignadamente, tomo un sorbo de su Té sin mucho ánimo. "Qué tal si era una persona horrible y en verdad me merecía todas las cosas que…". Y en esto, izo una pausa como si tuviera problemas en sacar las palabras. "… Mis padres habían hecho".

Frunciendo el seño, Touma estaba a punto de decirle que eso era un montón de basura. Cuando de repente, pensó en su propia situación.

Por varios segundos, ambos se habían quedado en silencio.

Finalmente, Touma hablo.

"Mis primeros recuerdos, son de mi mismo despertando en el hospital". Dijo, llamando la atención de la chica frente a él. "No sabía nada, ni siquiera quien era. Fue cuando conocí al doctor con cara de rana". Así, Touma le conto a alguien por primera vez que había perdido la memoria.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando Uiharu pensó en algo que Touko-sensei le pudiera dar para calmar el dolor de la apertura de sus circuitos, pensaba más bien en alguna especie de poción burbujeante o algún líquido espeso hecho con ancas de rana y ojos de tritón.

Ciertamente no esperaba unos analgésicos comunes.

Su maestra le explico que dado a que los circuitos estaban tan relacionados con los nervios a punto que eran casi los mismos, los remedios que les afectaban, también surtían efectos.

Ligeramente desilusionada ante la solución mundana, la aprendiz tomo las pastillas y se quedo sentada esperando a que surtieran efecto.

Mirando a su alrededor, le preguntó a Touko-sensei en donde se encontraba Saten.

"Hmm? No parece estar en un gran estado de ánimo después de presenciar su propio funeral, así que se encerró en su cuarto a descansar. Además, se expuso demasiado al sol y está muy débil todavía. Probablemente este durmiendo hasta el anochecer".

Sin nada más que hacer, la joven con flores en la cabeza decidió que bien podría aprovechar el tiempo en su aprendizaje de las artes místicas. Acercándose a un estante donde Touko-sensei guardaba sus libros de magia, vio una foto en un marco.

Le tomo un par de segundos, pero finalmente reconoció a una de las personas en ella.

Una Aozaki Touko más joven y con el cabello más largo estaba parada en el centro. A su derecha se encontraba un hombre alto e intimidante vestido todo de negro con un mechón de cabello a cada lado de su cara. Debido al ángulo de su cabello y su prominente seño fruncido, una profunda sombra se proyectaba sobre sus ojos, haciendo casi imposible verlos. A la izquierda de la versión más joven de su sensei, se encontraba un hombre con rasgos europeos y cabello largo de color rubio que se vería mejor en una mujer, vestía elegantemente de rojo con un sombrero de copa. Juntos parecían muy felices, y en el fondo, se podía ver un edificio que Uiharu reconoció como la torre del reloj de Londres.

Teniendo en cuenta barias cosas, incluyendo el hecho que le habían dicho sobre la escuela de magos en Inglaterra llamada la Torre del reloj, supuso que estos dos hombres eran compañeros de clase de su sensei cuando era más joven.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que le contara historias de su juventud, cuando se dio cuenta del prominente seño fruncido en el rostro de la pelirroja, y decidió que sería mejor si no la distraía de su trabajo. Además, siempre podía preguntarle más tarde.

Volviendo a la razón por la que se había acercado al estante, Uiharu revisó los temas de varios libros en busca de algo que llamara su atención, cuando vio algo sobre la manipulación elemental y sus diferentes usos.

Después de seleccionar su material de lectura, se acerco a la cocina y calentó una taza de Té para beber mientras leía.

Era una costumbre, ya que varias veces se centraba demasiado en lo que leía, ya sea en un libro o una computadora, había tomado como hábito usar su capacidad esp para mantener la temperatura de sus bebidas, incluso si pasaba mucho tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, pronto descubriría algo increíble.

**Escena Break.**

Misaki estaba absorta por la historia que el joven frente a ella le estaba revelando. No hace mucho, había perdido la memoria en un intento por rescatar a la monja que actualmente vivía con él. Pero con el fin de no hacer llorar a alguien, había optado por llevar la carga de la verdad por sí mismo.

Sorprendentemente, ella podía entenderlo. En más de una ocasión, había querido decirles a las otras chicas la verdad de sus orígenes. Pero cada vez que había contemplado la idea, las inseguridades acerca de la reacción de sus seguidoras y sobre su propia personalidad se habían mostrado.

Ella sabía lo pesada que era la carga y lo difícil que era fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no lo era.

Alabó al joven en silencio por ser capaz de soportar ver a sus padres en ese estado. Ella misma no sabría como reaccionar en una situación familiar, a pesar de que en su caso seriá obviamente una reacción más negativa por parte de sus padres.

"Creo que lo que intento decirte, es que no importa si ni tu ni yo recordamos quienes éramos antes. Pero lo que importa es quienes somos ahora".

De cierta forma, tenía sentido. Ambos habían vivido muchas cosas. Pelar contra magos, entre las más recientes. Incluso si antes eran personas horribles, no importaba.

Y aun así, ambos tampoco querían aceptar completamente esas palabras. Ninguno estaba seguro realmente de cómo afrontarlo. Era como tener una pistola apuntando a la parte posterior de la cabeza, dispuesta a juzgarlos por algo que no recordaban.

Solo vastó una mirada para comunicarse entre sí sin palabras, el hecho de que ambos esperarían para decirle al mundo quienes eran realmente, y que sin importar el resultado, siempre tendiera al otro para respaldarlos.

Desgraciadamente, el momento fue arruinado, cuando Misaki vio algo en el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente tomo la mano de Touma como si confirmara la declaración silenciosa anterior, mientras que sutilmente movió el brazo del chico más cerca de su taza de Té.

Una vez hecho esto, la suerte del muchacho se izo cargo, y el Té fue volcado sobre sí mismo.

Con un suave "Fukou Da". Touma se excuso para ir al baño a limpiarse lo mejor posible. Le sorprendió un poco que en realidad hubiera un baño para hombres, cuando era casi imposible que hubiera muchos de su género en los Jardines, pero decidió no tentar más a su suerte. Podría haber terminado teniendo que entrar al baño de mujeres para limpiarse, y dado que tendría que quitarse la camisa, no iba a terminar bien.

Mientras entraba al baño, no noto como la cara de Misaki se tornaba más seria y se levantaba de su asiento.

**Escena Break.**

Ella no lo podía creer.

Qué descaro de esa manipuladora para hacer algo semejante. Claro que otros podían malinterpretar lo que hacían como nada más que una reunión entre amigos, pero ella sabía la verdad.

Ella no lo podía creer.

Incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado en el último par de días, ella debía sacarse un truco como este.

Misaka Mikoto no podía creer el descaro de Shokuhou Misaki, al invitar a "ese idiota" a los jardines con la tonta escusa de una reunión para tomar el Té. Si en verdad debían reunirse, bien podrían haberlo hecho en cualquier cafetería de la ciudad. La única razón por la cual podía pensar que sería necesario hacerlo dentro de los jardines, era obvia.

La reina intentaba atraerlo a él a sus filas.

Y dado que sería imposible manipularlo mentalmente dado su extraño poder, la única opción que le quedaba, era sobornarlo con lujos y similares.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Oh no, ella iba a detenerla, por la fuerza si era necesario. Con toda esta locura de magos y vampiros, ese idiota ya tenía suficiente en su plato como para tener que lidiar con la politiquería en Tokiwadai.

Dejando salir una andanada de chispas a su paso, todas las chicas en la calle le dieron un gran rodeo para no verse afectadas por las corrientes residuales y rayos callejeros brotando violentamente de la mas fuerte electromaster.

No había sido difícil encontrar el lugar donde los dos se habían reunido. Después de todo, los jardines era un lugar habitado casi en su totalidad por las preadolescentes muy chismosas. Solo tenía que usar algo de encanto y palabras suaves para averiguar el lugar donde se había visto a un hombre joven.

Normalmente Misaka Mikoto no era el tipo de persona que recurriría a tales métodos, prefiriendo más a menudo el enfoque directo. Sin embargo, esta situación requería atención especial. Después de todo, si actuaba de manera normal, estaba segura de que alguien bajo en control de la reina, literal o figurativo, le informaría de esto y actuaria en consecuencia.

Cuando escuchó que Shokuhou estaba por invitar a un hombre a los jardines esta mañana, pensó que solo se trataba de otra ola de rumores sin sentido. Salía uno nuevo cada semana.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la descripción del chico, supo que se trataba del idiota. Eso le hiso preguntarse ¿Por qué lo invitaría a tomar el Té dentro de los jardines, siendo que sería más fácil y menos molesto, simplemente salir y reunirse en cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

Teniendo en cuenta la nueva relación pseudo-amistosa con la reina, pensó en ir a preguntarle a sí misma. Fue cuando escucho susurrar a un par de chicas quienes habían reconocido como seguidoras de la telépata.

Las dos habían estado hablando sobre algo que Shokuhou le había hecho a otra de sus seguidoras por insubordinación. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía ser bastante malo, pero Mikoto simplemente lo descarto como la sobre exageración típica de las niñas mimadas como ellas.

Fue cuando empezaron a hablar sobre el idiota, que se interesó. Ambas habían estado especulando las razones por las que su reina quisiera reunirse dentro de los jardines con un caballero bárbaro, compartiendo la misma línea de pensamiento que Mikoto había tenido no hace solo un momento.

Pero cuando la otra menciono que posiblemente se tratase de algún tipo de estrategia por parte de su reina, que la electromaste se comenzó a preocupar. La chica le había explicado a su compañera que el chico en cuestión era el mismo con el que se habían enfrentado durante el Daihaseisai y que había derrotado a la Railgun. Demostrando que era capaz de anular las habilidades esper. Debido a esto, obviamente también seria inmune a asaltos mentales, haciendo que las habilidades de su reina fueran completamente inútiles.

Pero dado que esto se aplicaba a prácticamente cualquier esper, también era un activo sumamente valioso para rectificar el poder de su reina en la escuela y prácticamente toda la ciudad si lograba tenerlo a su lado. Además de que ya se había demostrado capaz de vencer a la Railgun a plena potencia.

Dado que los métodos normales de influencia no funcionarían en él, Shokuhou-sama tendría que recurrir a tácticas más sutiles. Razón por la cual lo invitaba a los jardines, demostrando sus dominios, así como los lujos y beneficios que obtendría si se aliaba con ella.

A pesar de que la otra chica parecía escéptica del razonamiento de su compañera, decidió ir con el por el momento.

Sin saberlo, cierta electromaster quien había escuchado su pequeña conversación, frunció el seño y dejo mostrar una fea expresión en su rostro tras escuchar el supuesto plan de Mental Out.

Luego de eso, le tomó un buen tiempo descubrir el lugar donde se reunirían, ya que al parecer nadie a excepción de la reina lo sabía.

Luego de averiguarlo, se dirigió hacia allí como una tormenta casi literal, dispuesta a desbaratar el plan de la manipuladora de pechos grandes.

Para su sorpresa, dicha manipuladora parecía estarle esperando fuera del café con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho y con un seño fruncido.

**Escena Break.**

Cuando Misaki vio unos destellos de rayos en la distancia, inmediatamente pensó en su compañera Level 5 y las posibles razones por las que se pudiera encontrar en un estado de ánimo lo suficientemente hostil como para no controlar sus descargas. O al menos esperaba que no fueran controladas, ya que si lo eran, dudaba mucho que quien se encontrara en el lado receptor terminaría en muy buen estado.

Sin perder el tiempo, se conectó mentalmente a una de sus subordinadas que había colocado como centinelas en un perímetro alrededor del café donde tendría su "no cita" solo para evitar que alguien armara un escándalo porque ella se encontrara en una "No cita" con un hombre.

Pero cuando vio a una furiosa Misaka Mikoto dirigirse hacia su ubicación actual murmurando algo sobre rubias manipuladoras de pecho grande, supo que tendría que hacer algún tipo de control de daños. Sin embargo, no quería que Touma se enterara de esto, ya que se suponía que esta "No cita" era únicamente con el fin de relajarse y conversar entre sí.

Avilmenten manipulo las cosas para que la taza de té del chico se derramara sobre él, obligándolo a ir al baño a limpiarse, dándole algo de tiempo para ver que tenia las bragas de la Railgun en un montón.

Finalmente, Misaka Mikoto se detuvo a una cierta distancia de seguridad de Misaki, apenas lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser golpeada por algún relámpago. Todavía.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Misaka-san?". Preguntó la rubia seriamente.

"Tú sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando!".

Parpadeando por un instante, Shokuhou simplemente le dijo. "A pesar de que agradezco tu confianza en mis capacidades deductivas, me temo que no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo".

"No intentes negarlo, se lo que planeas al invitar a ese idiota a los jardines!".

Por un instante, Misaki pensó que Misaka sabía sobre los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el muchacho de pelo negro, lo que explicaría la razón por la que se encontraba en tal estado de ánimo. Aunque no podía estar del todo segura, ya que la Railgun solía ser bastante bipolar.

"Sé que intentas convencerlo para que se una a tu camarilla. ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días te sacaras un truco como este!". Le gritó la electromaster sumamente indignada.

Al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba hablando la otra chica, Misaki dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Aun así, el alivio fue remplazado rápidamente por la molestia.

"Si bien se que tú y yo no hemos tenido las mejores relaciones en el pasado, no me esperaba que creyeras tan poco de mi. Especialmente después de todo lo que a sucedido últimamente, como tú lo decías". Haciendo un gesto de cansancio y molestia, la rubia continuó. "Al menos ahora se lo que realmente piensas de mi. Y solo para que conste, no estoy planeando nada. Solo lo invité a tomar el Té y charlar. No es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto".

Sin embargo, eso no era la respuesta que Mikoto estaba buscando. "¿Esperas que te crea algo así? Sé muy bien que no tienes problemas en manipular a la gente para obtener lo que quieres, al igual que hiciste esa vez en la biblioteca".

Sin saberlo, las palabras de Misaka lastimaron a Mental Out más de lo que pensaba.

Desde su descubrimiento personal, había cuestionado en gran medida todas y cada una de sus acciones, especialmente los momentos en que había utilizado su capacidad.

Haciendo lo posible por recuperar su compostura, Misaki entrecerró los ojos y decidió atacar verbalmente a la electromaster, ya que esta no estaba dispuesta a creer en sus palabras, y probablemente no le creería incluso con pruebas fehacientes. Tal era la naturaleza terca de la Railgun.

Fijando su mirada en la otra Level 5, Misaki deliberó por unos segundos sus siguientes palabras. Finalmente habló con no poca hostilidad en su voz. "Ha! Ya veo. ¿Por qué mejor simplemente nos dejamos de engaños Misaka-san?. Ambas sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres que me reúna con Touma-kun". Dijo, haciendo que Misaka apretara los dientes ante el honorifico familiar. "estoy segura de que habrías hecho lo mismo, incluso si me hubiese reunido con él en cualquier otro lugar". Dijo rotundamente, antes de señalar de manera dramática a la chica de cabello castaño. "Tú no quieres que me reúna con él, porque estas celosa de que este acaparando su atención". Negando con la cabeza de una manera resignada, Misaki evitó mirar la cara de la Railgun, la cual había comenzado a tornarse de un tono roza. "La envidia es un feo color para una dama Misaka-san".

Desde el momento en que Misaka se había detenido frente a Misaki, un grupo de las chicas se había reunido a su alrededor para ver el espectáculo, aunque a una distancia segura para no quedar atrapadas en el fuego cruzado. Esto incluía a las seguidoras de la reina, quienes estaban dispuestas a entrar en la ayuda de su reina cuando sea necesario. Sin embargo, todas por igual se quedaron atónitas ante las declaraciones de la rubia. Poco a poco, todas centraron su mirada en la electromaster, cuya cara había adquirido el tono de una remolacha. Ya sea de vergüenza o ira, nadie lo sabía.

De pronto, Mikoto explotó. "¿¡Q-q-q-Qué estás diciendo!?". Gritó mientras dejaba escapar chispas por doquier, casi golpeando a un par de chicas por error. "¡E-eso no es en lo absoluto lo que está pasando! Solo quería evitar que tu lo manipularas, él no se merece eso, él…".

"Él qué?". Interrumpió Misaki abruptamente. "¿No se lo merece porque te ha salvado? ¿Por qué te derrotó? ¿Por qué detuvo el experimento? A estas alturas, tanto tu como yo sabemos que sus asañas han ido más allá de lo que podemos imaginar. ¿Crees acaso que eres la única chica a la que ha ayudado? Es claro que no eres capaz de pensar en nada más que en tus propios problemas. Yo misma he sido salvada por él de cierta forma". Misaki le dijo fríamente sin perder la mirada de los ojos de la otra chica, quien había comenzado a vacilar. "Pero ambas sabemos que no eres capaz de retribuirle los favores que te ha hecho. No por tu falta de poder, sino por tu falta de voluntad. E incluso si pudieras hacerlo, él no las aceptaría, ya que las cosas que ha hecho, fueron hechas por la pura bondad de su corazón".

Dando un paso atrás, Misaka intentó replicar, pero las palabras no le salían. Por otra parte, Misaki no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba. La conversación que había tenido con Touma hace unos momentos, no solo había levantado gran parte del peso que se cernía sobre sus hombros desde su descubrimiento, Sino que además, le había devuelto algo de su voluntad.

"Tú no tienes la voluntad de aceptar la verdad. La verdad de que no eres más que una amiga para él, o incluso una conocida, ya que siempre te la pasas molestándolo con tonterías de peleas y similares en lugar de ser realmente una amiga y simplemente pasar tiempo con él como un verdadero amigo haría". Desde que había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a Touma tras su primer encuentro, había investigado sus encuentros con la Railgun. Lo que había encontrado, se parecía más bien a las interacciones de un acosador y su víctima que las de simples amigos. En ese entonces, simplemente lo había dejado pasar por alto, ya que no era de su incumbencia. Pero desde aquella noche en la que él la había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras derramaba su alma, le había empezado a molestar la forma en la que la chica frente a ella había tratado al chico que se había esforzado y casi muerto un par de veces por salvarla.

Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de desahogar esa frustración, no la iba a dejar pasar.

Dando otro paso hacia atrás, la electricidad alrededor de Mikoto comenzó a desvanecerse ante la vacilación de la chica. "¡E-eso no es cierto!". Trató de gritar, a pesar de que se escucho más bien como un graznido. "Si-si él me pidiera ayuda, no perdería tiempo en ir a su lado, es solo que ese idiota nunca pide ayuda". Replicó débilmente agarrándose a un clavo ardiente.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Misaki no iba a comprar su escusa. "Escusas, nada más que escusas Misaka-san. Ambas sabemos que son solo escusas que te dices a ti misma para convencerte de que esa es la razón por la que no quieres estar cerca de él, al igual que la forma en que lo retas a una pelea siempre que lo encuentras. La verdad, Misaka Mikoto, es que tu estas enamorada de Kamijou Touma y no quieres admitirlo".

Jadeos y gritos sordos se escucharon venir de la multitud alrededor de ambas chicas, pero ninguna le prestó atención. En este momento, solo existían ellas dos.

"¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué!?". Grito Mikoto con la cara completamente roja hasta las orejas. "¡N-No! ¡Eso es mentira, yo no siento nada especial por ese idiota!". Contestó vehementemente. De repente, entrecerró los ojos, y algo de fuego volvió a su mirada. "Y que me dices de ti, es obvio que también sientes algo por él, ¿no es así? Tal vez solo estas tratando de desviar la atención de tus propios sentimientos". Declaró de manera casi burlona.

Sin embargo, Misaki ya había hecho su mente al respecto. Era obvio que solo le quedaba un curso de acción. Lo había sabido desde que sacó el tema en cuestión.

"Si. Estoy enamorada de él".

La simple declaración congeló a todos en sus pistas. No habían esperado que Mental Out declarara abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia el chico del cual se trataba todo este debacle.

Desde los espectadores curiosos al azar, hasta las subordinadas de la reina se quedaron sin habla ante esto. Pero la más desconcertada de todas, había sido la Railgun, quien esperaba algún tipo de negación o cambio de tema. Pero ante esto, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en silencio.

"Deja me preguntarte algo Misaka Mikoto. ¿Estás o no enamorada de Kamijou Touma?. Quiero escuchar la respuesta de tus propios labios".

De repente, la atención de todos se fijo en la electromaster.

"Y-yo yo err… y-yo". Tartamudeo sin sentido al no poder formar palabras coherentes.

"Es una cuestión simple Misaka-san. ¿Sí o no?".

Con la intensidad de un laser, Misaki se centró en la chica de pelo castaño. Finalmente, la tención fue demasiado para Mikoto, y respondió casi gritando.

"¡NO! ¡Él es solo un amigo y nada más!".

Su respuesta fue clara y dicha con fuerza.

Sin embargo, todos los espectadores se dieron cuenta de algo.

Todos podían decir que esa respuesta no era verdad.

Misaki podía decir que esa respuesta no era verdad.

Y por sobretodo, Mikoto a si misma sabía que la respuesta no era verdad.

Durante unos segundos, solo hubo silencio. Finalmente, Shokuhou bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Que así sea, Misaka Mikoto. Si tú no estás dispuesta a hacerle frente a tus sentimientos, entonces yo si lo aré". Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al café.

Nadie se movió, esperando una explosión de electricidad, gritos o cualquier cosa a partir de la Railgun.

Lo único que les dio, fue una mirada aterrada, al darse cuenta de lo que la otra Level 5 estaba por hacer. Y aun así, no era capaz de mover un solo músculo para detenerla.

**Escena Break.**

Touma había esperado que después de todo lo que le hubiera pasado en el día, su mala suerte le daría un descanso.

Debió haber sabido mejor.

Después de que derramara su Té sobre su camiseta, se dirigió al baño para limpiarse. Se pregunto por qué tendrían baños masculinos en un lugar donde solo había mujeres, pero decidió simplemente ignorar la extrañeza del lugar. Después de todo, él mejor que nadie, sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte.

Una vez dentro del baño, se quitó la camiseta para enjuagarla. Desgraciadamente, no un segundo más tarde, una de las empleadas entro con un carrito lleno de productos de limpieza.

Cuando vio al joven con el pecho expuesto, se congeló y comenzó a sonrojarse.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de gritar, Touma se adelanto y coloco su mano sobre su boca, sabiendo que si gritaba, alguien más vendría y malinterpretaría la situación. Por desgracia, al evitar el grito, se había acercado mucho a la joven, al punto en que prácticamente la estaba abrazando.

"T-tranquila, solo estoy enjuagando mi camiseta que se manchó con Té. P-por favor, no grites". Dijo apresuradamente con la intención de tranquilizar a la pobre muchacha.

Afortunadamente, la joven parecía creerle, ya que se relajó visiblemente. Lentamente retiro la mano de su boca, solo para colocarla una vez más, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba por gritar de todos modos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que no gritaras. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Incluso estoy en el baño de hombres". Le susurró furiosamente.

Touma vio como la mirada de la chica paso a una mas irritada, mientras balbuceaba algo que no pudo entender por su mano sobre su boca.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto suavemente mientras retiraba su mano para que la chica pudiese hablar.

Todavía indignada, la chica habló. "Dije que eres un mentiroso. Obviamente estas aquí para aprovecharte de nosotras. No se permiten hombres en el Jardín. Pero cometiste un error, ya que hay muchos espers poderosas en este lugar y mfghh…". Fue cortada cuando Touma coloco nuevamente la mano sobre la boca de la empleada.

"Mira. Fui invitado aquí por la reina de Tokiwadai Shokuhou Misaki. Estábamos tomando el Té, cuando lo derramé por accidente en mi camiseta y vine al baño para limpiarme". Dijo con un tono cansado.

Ante el reconocimiento, la chica se dio cuenta de su error y comenzó a verse mas avergonzada por sus acciones. La siguiente vez que Touma le dejo hablar, esta solo se disculpo con la cara enrojecida y haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando se levantó del arco que había hecho, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Ella estaba a solas con un hombre. Un hombre que era bastante atractivo estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Pero lo más importante, era que dicho hombre estaba con el torso desnudo.

Mirando a su rostro, su aliento se quedo atorado en su garganta cuando vio la intensidad con la que el hombre le estaba mirando. Poco a poco, el joven de cabello negro se acercó a la muchacha, y con cada paso, ella retrocedió con el rostro ardiente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, la pared se reunió con su espalda, cerrándole el camino.

De pronto, el hombre medio desnudo coloco una de sus manos a un lado de su cabeza, mientras acercaba la otra hacia su rostro.

"No te muevas. Sera rápido". Dijo el joven de cabello negro con total seriedad.

Habiendo leído una gran cantidad de mangas y visto un gran número de animes shoujo, la joven sabía lo que se acercaba. Con el rostro rojo como un tomate, cerró los ojos e inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia arriba para compensar la altura del chico, mientras que fruncía los labios muy sutilmente.

Como los segundos pasaban como horas, ella abrió los ojos, solo para ver que el joven se había apartado de ella y ahora tenia en la mano una pequeña araña.

"Ya está, tenias esto en tu cabello. Pero no te preocupes, ya está todo bien".

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, la joven se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, por lo que solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Hasta el día de hoy, Touma nunca supo porque de repente la empleada le dio un tremendo puñetazo de la taya de Fukiyose, antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro.

Después de eso, tuvo que explicarle a la gerente de que solo estaba tratando de limpiar su camisa y que no tenía idea de por qué una de sus empleadas estaba llorando y diciendo algo sobre que habían jugado con ella.

Afortunadamente, después de que le dijo que había venido con Mental Out, lo dejaron salir, con una advertencia.

Touma supuso que su día no podía ser más extraño, cuando al salir del baño, fue llamado por una Rubia muy seria.

"Kamijou Touma. Tenemos que hablar". Declaró con fuerza Shokuhou Misaki con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

**Escena Break.**

"Kamijou Touma. Tenemos que hablar!".

"¿Si?". Preguntó el confundido joven.

En el momento en que Shokuhou vio a los ojos al chico, toda su resolución escapó como agua por la cañería. Hace tan solo unos segundos, había estado más que decidida a confesarle sus sentimientos al chico frente a ella, pero ahora ya no parecía tan segura.

No se iba a retractar sin embargo. Ella no era como la Railgun quien negaba lo que realmente estaba asintiendo, solo por la vergüenza que podría causarle.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. "Bu-bueno, verás…". Comenzó a tartamudear. Con una última respiración profunda, recogió todo el valor que le quedaba y miro fijamente a Touma a los ojos. "Sé que no nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo. Pe-pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente co-como para estar segura de lo que siento".

Afuera del café, una multitud de estudiantes veían a traves de la ventana la confesión de la reina. Entre ellas, se encontraba la Railgun, Misaka Mikoto con una sensación horrible en el estomago.

"A-además. Me-me gustaría co-conocerte mejor y-y-y". Esto no iba bien. A este ritmo, Misaki se iba a convertir en una masa de balbuceos incomprensible antes de que pudiera expresar lo que sentía. Así que recurrió a su última táctica. Inhalo todo el aire que pudo, y lo dejo salir todo en un grito.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE MI NOVIO!".

Nadie dijo nada tras la explosión de la reina. Cuando ella grito esas palabras, cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo y se inclino ligeramente. Al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo furioso.

El mismo rojo, había aparecido en el rostro de Kamijou. Después de todo, nunca se le había confesado ninguna chica por lo que el recordaba.

Ciertamente el afirmaba ser un tipo Onee-san, pero en verdad, no estaba realmente seguro, ya que solo lo decía porque eso pensaba que habían sido sus gustos antes de perder la memoria.

Pero ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Entonces, pensó en todas las veces que se había reunido con Misaki. En verdad, era la única mujer con la que tenía una relación normal.

Misaka siempre buscaba pelea e intentaba electrocutarlo.

Shirai estaba bastante loca y hablaba de cosas extrañas.

Fukiyose lo golpeaba por cualquier motivo.

Himegami era callada y taciturna. Casi no hablaban entre sí.

Solo se había reunido con Kanzaki en un par de ocasiones y fueron situaciones de conflicto.

Lo mismo se podía decir acerca de Orsola y las monjas de batalla.

Index era más o menos una hermanita menor que le habían arrojado encima sin ningún tipo de explicación.

En verdad, la única otra mujer con la que tenía una relación amistosa medio normal, era con Ortencia-san. Y mientras menos se diga de eso, mejor.

Por otra parte, siempre que se reunía con Misaki, se habían sentado a charlar sobre cosas sin sentido o temas al azar. Nunca se había metido en problemas por su culpa o había terminado en situaciones difíciles.

La única vez en la que ambos habían estado en una situación similar, fue durante el ataque de Vento, y eso solo se debía a que ella ya había estado en su departamento antes de que todo empezara.

Al recordar ese acontecimiento, recordó el estado en el que Misaki había estado cuando llamó a su puerta completamente empapada y llorando. Recordó como le había contado su secreto, ya que era el único en que podía confiar. Y recordó como él la había sostenido entre sus brazos mientras se desahogaba.

Y ahora, recordó como le había compartido sus preocupaciones sobre quién era y lo que debía sentir.

Él la entendía. La entendía mejor de lo que nadie podría. Esa había sido la razón por la cual le había contado su más grande secreto, su pérdida de memoria. Porque sabía que ella lo entendería de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía.

Ahora ella le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novio.

Solo había algo que podía decirle.

"Si".

Por un segundo, el corazón de Misaki se detuvo, mientras ella miraba al chico.

Un segundo más tarde, ella estaba gritando de alegría mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su nuevo novio, quien le devolvía el abrazo tentativamente, sin saber realmente como debía reaccionar.

Y fuera de la ventana, cientos de charlas entre las estudiantes se desataban, mientras algunos se alegraban por la pareja, y otros maldecían al chico que no se merecía a su reina.

Desapercibido por todos, La Railgun salió corriendo de la escena, sin saber porque le corrían lágrimas por su rostro, o porque le dolía tanto el pecho.

**Fin del capítulo 26**


	28. Todo el Mal del Mundo, Angra Mainyu

**Notas del Autor:** hola a todos nuevamente. Aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos que he estado palmeando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me alegra del lo bien que fue recibida la relación entre Touma y Misaki. Sigo indeciso sobre si de vería dejarlos juntos o no. Como un pequeño spoiler, le informo que romperán en el futuro.

Antes de que empiecen a llegar a mi puerta con antorchas y picas, esto podría cambiar. Independientemente de ello, Misaki no desaparecerá del Fic, y tendrá mucha importancia más adelante.

*Spoiler Alert*

Fue un poco difícil de escribir este capítulo. Originalmente ya a estar en dos partes, pero lo dividí tanto porque me gusto el cliffanger y efecto dramático, y que se haría demasiado largo. Más adelante, los capítulos se comenzarían a extender, pero por ahora, los prefiero cortos y concisos.

Sé que muchos se preguntarían como es que Kreiven izo lo que izo. Pero eso será develado mas adelante en el próximo capitulo. Además de que se develara algo del pasado de Kreiven y sus futuros planes.

En síntesis, este capítulo demuestra pequeñas piezas que serán más significativas en futuros capítulos.

Sin más que decir, que comience el Show.

**Capítulo 27: Todo el Mal del Mundo, Angra Mainyu**

Algunas veces, las personas tienen suerte.

Encontrar una moneda.

Responder alguna pregunta que no sabía correctamente.

Simplemente tener un día sin ningún incidente.

Algunos dicen que esto se debe a la energía positiva. Si uno cree que todo irá bien, todo va a ir bien. Los científicos creen que esto se debe a que cuando uno tiene ese tipo de mentalidad, emite una mayor cantidad de ondas eléctricas positivas, causando un desequilibrio en los campos electromagnéticos del mundo, cambiando las probabilidades estadísticas.

Algunos creen que todo eso es un montón de mierda.

De una forma o de otra, los que viven en Academy City, podrían dar como ejemplo a Kamijou Touma, quien parecía tener muy mala suerte. Al menos, los que lo conocían.

Pero eso no es muy importante en este momento.

En cierta forma, los científicos tienen razón. Cuando uno tiene pensamientos negativos, causa estrés en el cuerpo, ya sea mental o físico. Esto, subsecuentemente se traduce como cambios electroquímicos en el cuerpo.

A su vez, esto altera el campo electromagnético del cuerpo, o aura como algunos místicos les gustaría decir.

El punto es. Que al igual que todas las ondas, no se quedan en un solo lugar. Tarde o temprano, las ondas negativas saldrían del cuerpo.

La pregunta es. ¿A dónde van las ondas cuando abandonan el cuerpo?

Después de todo, toda esa negatividad se podría considerar como mal puro.

**Escena Break.**

Por primera vez en su vida, Kamijou Touma podía decir con toda sinceridad que era una persona afortunada.

Hace menos de una semana, Shokuhou Misaki, la reina de Tokiwadai y la Quinta Level 5 de Academy City se le había confesado, y le había pedido que fuera su novio.

En un principio, había sido bastante torpe. Siendo incapaz de recordar cualquier relación en su pasado, Touma no tenía idea de cómo actuar en pareja.

Afortunadamente para él, Misaki era bastante confiada. Ella fue la que inició su primer beso. Fue torpe y sin práctica por parte de Misaki.

Afortunadamente, la pérdida de la memoria de Touma, no afecto en lo mas mínimo a su memoria muscular, y teniendo en cuenta de que era un supuesto mujeriego en el pasado, no era de sorprender que su instinto tomó las riendas.

No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Al día siguiente de la confesión de la rubia, Touma despertó en su departamento para comenzar otro día como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que salió de la bañera que usaba como cama y salió del baño, fue recibido con la vista de su nueva novia vestida con un delantal de cocina, con las manos en las caderas y mirando dagas a una cierta monja que vivía en su departamento.

Cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que él había despertado, parecieron cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Misaki le informó que a partir de ese día, se aseguraría de prepararle un desayuno a su nuevo novio… y su inquilina, aunque esta última, no parecía muy contenta con la idea de comer nada que fuera preparada por la rubia.

Después de la llegada de Emiya como se había hecho una costumbre, tanto el mago de otro mundo como la telépata mas fuerte de este, se pusieron a cocinar, el alvino dándole punteros para preparar algo delicioso.

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos de la misma manera, con Index lanzándole miradas de muerte a Misaki, mientras que esta había dejado de responder ante las intenciones agresivas de la monja después del primer día.

Además de eso, solo había ocurrido un pequeño incidente en su escuela, cuando se enteraron que estaba en una relación formal con una chica.

Barios de los chicos parecían contentos de que con Kamijou atado a alguien, no se estarían preocupando por si sus chicas eran quitadas.

Por otra parte, desde la noticia, un buen número de chicas de su escuela parecían estar en un ánimo un tanto más sombrío… no es que Touma tomara nota de esto último, para desgracia de dichas chicas.

Finalmente todo parecía asentarse nuevamente en una especie de rutina…

**Escena Break.**

Shokuhou Misaki era feliz.

Esto no era de sorprenderse, ya que desde hace casi una semana, ella tenía novio.

Las cosas habían sido un poco complicadas en el principio, pero ahora todo iba sobre ruedas.

Tras el día de su confesión, ella había ido al apartamento de su nuevo novio con el fin de despertarlo con un desayuno de cinco estrellas para demostrarle sus cualidades mas femeninas como la cocina.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que otra mujer estuviera en la cama que le pertenecía a su novio.

Por un segundo, una horrible sensación de asco, repugnancia y traición se asentaron en su estomago. Afortunadamente, su prodigiosamente le recordó un sinfín de cosas buenas de su nuevo novio, y aun más razones por las que no debería desconfiar de él.

Junto con esto, recordó algo en particular de Touma. Él vivía con una monja que poseía casi toda la totalidad del conocimiento mágico del mundo.

La siguiente conversación con la chica no fue muy buena. Esto se vio agravado por el hecho de que la monja estaba usando la camisa de Touma como su ropa de dormir. Esto, en definitiva no le cayó bien a la rubia.

Su conversación había comenzado normalmente y hasta parecía ser amable, si bien molesta, probablemente por haber sido despertada. Hasta que mencionó que era la novia de Touma.

Después de eso, todo se había degenerado a una discusión sin sentido, concluyendo finalmente con un concurso de miradas que fue roto por la aparición del chico sobre el que se trataba toda la debacle.

Este día, Misaki se había sentado frente a la Monja blanca mientras Touma se bañaba, para tener una charla sobre su relación con Touma y como cambiarían las cosas ahora que él tenía novia.

Siendo tan bueno como era ella para leer a las personas, incluso sin su capacidad, Misaki dedujo fácilmente los sentimientos de la chica asía su guardián… no es que fuera muy difícil de todos modos.

"Estás enamorada de Touma". Declaro con la sutileza de un martillo.

"Whawhawha!". Fue todo lo que Index pudo decir mientras su cara se tornaba de un tono muy vivo de rojo. "¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?". Se quejó golpeando la mesa de te con ambas manos.

Misaki no se dejó impresionar. El comportamiento de esta chica era muy similar al de Mikoto, aunque más suave que la ya mencionada Railgun.

"Es obvio para cualquiera que albergas fuertes sentimientos hacia Touma-kun". Viendo que la joven monja estaba a punto de negar tal afirmación nuevamente, Misaki levantó su mano para detenerla. Ella no estaba de humor, ni tenía el tiempo para discutir con esta chica como lo había hecho con la railgun. Todavía tenía que preparar el desayuno para su novio y regresar a los Jardines antes de que comenzaran sus propias clases. "Voy a ser franca y directa. Es dolorosamente obvio para cualquiera que te gusta Touma-kun, pero como otras que quedaran sin nombrar, no eres capaz de confesarte a él". Decidió que debería tratar este asunto de una manera rápida, al igual que la forma en la que se retiraba una bandita. "No quiero alienarte de ninguna manera, pero no voy a andar con rodeos. Touma-kun es mi novio ahora". Dijo con una mirada acerada que le fue devuelta por Index. "No tengo problemas con que vivas con él, sin embargo, no tolerare que sigas mordiéndolo cada vez que te molestes. Es mi novio y no permitiré que le causes daño, si tienes problemas con él de alguna forma o manera, eres libre de hablarlo con mígo y seré yo quien le haga ver sus errores". Al ver el creciente color rojo de ira en la cara de la chica menor, Misaki decidió tirarle un hueso. "Pero también soy consciente que en ocasiones puede ser un cabeza dura excepcional y su carencia de suerte suele colocarlo en situaciones muy molestas, por lo que puedes hacerte cargo de ello en tales ocasiones". Al ver que la ira de la chica se había calmado, se preparó para el remate. "Ambas queremos lo mismo. La felicidad para la persona conocida como Kamijou Touma. Ambas sabemos que es el tipo de persona que siempre ayudaría a los demás independientemente de las dificultades o problemas que podría causarle. Tal vez no sea la persona adecuada para traerle felicidad a su vida, pero me gustaría intentarlo". Con un movimiento fluido, Misaki se apartó de la mesa todavía de rodillas y se inclino hasta que su frente estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. "Mi intención no es la de apartarte de la vida de Touma-kun. Por el contrario, se que eres una de las personas más cercanas a él y que él te tiene en mucha estima. Me gustaría que también pudiéramos ser amigas. Por eso te pido tu bendición para nuestra relación".

Era una táctica bastante arriesgada por parte de Misaki ponerse en tal situación. Si Index se negaba, la tención entre las dos aumentaría gradualmente hasta que llegaría al punto en el que Touma tendría que elegir entre una de ellas, y Misaki realmente no estaba segura si ella saldría victoriosa en esa guerra. E incluso si la elegía, sabía que Touma no estaría satisfecho con tener que alejarse de la joven monja tampoco.

Por otra parte, si ella estaba en lo cierto con respecto a su teoría sobre esta persona…

"Es-está Bien". Levantando la mirada, Misaki vio a Index mirar hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba. "Voy a aceptar tu relación con Touma". De repente, el rubor de su rostro desapareció para formar un rostro serio y determinado. "Pero si le haces daño de algún modo lo lamentarás".

Asintiendo con firmeza, la rubia le dedico un amable sonrisa a la chica menor, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Ya que todo había salido bien, supuso que no estaría de más, hacer la comida de este día extra deliciosa para la monja.

Todavía sentada en la mesa, Index reflexionó sobre lo que esta chica había dicho. En efecto, ambas querían la felicidad de Touma. Pero en el fondo, Index sabía que la persona que le podría dar felicidad, no sería ella. Siendo una pieza clave para el lado de la magia, su mera existencia causaba que la vida de Touma estuviera involucrada en asuntos peligrosos.

Tal vez si esta chica jalaba a Touma lejos de ella y de este tipo de situaciones, Touma encontraría verdaderamente la felicidad.

**Escena Break.**

Misaka Mikoto odiaba al mundo.

Esta declaración era incorrecta. Ella no odiaba a todo el mundo. Solo odiaba a una persona.

No era su compañera de cuarto que la acosaba sexualmente de manera constante.

No era el idiota que había escogido a otra chica por encima de ella.

Y sorprendentemente, tampoco odiaba a dicha chica que le había arrebatado al idiota lejos de ella.

No, la persona que más odiaba Misaka Mikoto en este momento, era ella misma.

Después de ver la confesión de Shokuhou hacia Kamijou, había salido corriendo, incapaz de contener las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos cuando escuchó que ese idiota había aceptado los sentimientos de la Rubia.

Había corrido sin descanso hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se desplomó sobre su cama y lloro desconsoladamente. Afortunadamente para ella, su compañera de cuarto Shirai Kuroko se encontraba cumpliendo su horario con Judjement en el momento, ya que ella no se encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo para lidiar con los avances no deseados de su Kohai.

Finalmente se había dado cuenta de algo que al parecer era tan obvio que lo había pasado por alto.

Ella estaba enamorada de Kamijou Touma.

Una lástima que se dio cuenta de esto solo después de que lo había perdido.

Había querido negarlo, pero las lágrimas no se detenían incluso cuando se lo decía a sí misma. Finalmente aceptó la verdad.

Hoy en día, lo estaba pasando al igual que el resto de la semana. Durante todo este tiempo, había estado en piloto automático, pasando a través de su rutina diaria como un autómata, solo saliendo de patrón cuando Shokuhou estaba cerca, alejándose lo más rápido posible del lugar.

No había tardado mucho en que su compañera de cuarto se percatara del extraño estado de ánimo de su amada Onee-sama.

Sin embargo, Mikoto ignoro todos y cada uno de los intentos de la chica con coletas por levantarle el ánimo.

Peor aún, cuando Kuroko se enteró del motivo por el cual su Onee-sama estaba tan decaída, estallo en indignación y afirmo que no se merecía a un mono tan desagradecido. Todo frente a Mikoto.

Tras esas palabras, Mikoto simplemente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Kuroko se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Y desde entonces, Misaka había estado vagando por los dormitorios durante un par de horas.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, las palabras que había intercambiado con Misaki afuera del café, seguían retumbando en su mente como tambores.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la guiaron por si mismos ante una puerta. Mirando la dorada placa sobre la madera pulida, leyó el nombre de la persona a la que le pertenecía dicha habitación.

Por un instante, pensó en simplemente dar media vuelta y seguir cavilando por los pasillos del edificio hasta que se hiciera de noche y tuviese que volver a su cuarto inevitablemente. Pero antes de hacerlo, recordó la última vez que su corazón había estado tan agitado, y como la mujer que seguramente estaba del otro lado de la puerta le había ayudado y las palabras que le había dicho.

"No voy a pretender que seré capaz de entender lo que sea que te está pasando. Ni tampoco te pediré que me lo cuentes. Pero como Supervisora del dormitorio, no puedo dejar que este tipo de comportamiento se deje impune. Sin embargo, el ser supervisora, también implica que ayude a los estudiantes con cualquier problema que puedan tener, sin importar su naturaleza".

Esas eran las palabras que le había dicho. Tal vez, subconscientemente había recordado esto, y sin saberlo, se dirigió hacia aquí por sí misma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, para alejar sus dudas, Mikoto puso la mano sobre la perilla.

Ella necesitaba un oído comprensivo en este momento. Uno que no intentara meterse en sus bragas, por lo que Kuroko no podía ayudar.

Entrando a la oficina de la Supervisora de dormitorio, vio a la mujer sentada tras un gran escritorio viendo unos papeles.

Cuando la mujer mayor vio a la joven estudiante, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba sus papeles sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie. "Te estaba esperando. Me preguntaba cuanto te tomaría para venir a pedirme consejo después de que escuché lo ocurrido". Haciendo señas para que se sentara en uno de los sofás para invitados, la supervisora se dirigió hacia otra meza donde tenía un suministro de cosas para preparar Té.

Esta iba a ser una larga conversación.

**Escena Break.**

Flotando boca abajo en un tubo transparente, yacía el director general de Academy City.

En los últimos tiempos, la mente del hombre había estado llena de pensamientos sobre las incógnitas de los seres del otro mundo que habían venido a su ciudad.

No eran el primer ser de otro mundo que había conocido, ni tampoco los más extraños. No, ese título todavía se lo llevaba una criatura que le gustaba parecerse a un ser humano mientras vestía una túnica de color blanco y poseía una apariencia que muchos confundirían con la de un ángel.

Estos otros seres eran humanos en su mayoría. Lo que le molestaba era el poco conocimiento que tenia de los mismos.

En el pasado, Alister era capaz de conservar la calma, ya que se tratase de magia o ciencia, el era capaz de entender a los demás, incluyendo sus motivaciones y pensamientos.

Pero esto no se aplicaba a estos extranjeros.

En particular, a la causa de sus más recientes problemas. El ser llamado Kreiven había sido sorprendentemente eficaz en evitar su detección tanto mundana como mágica, mientras preparaba su escenario justo debajo de sus narices. Realmente le molestaba el poco control que tenia sobre su situación, especialmente cuando la fase de su plan que involucraba a la iglesia católica romana apenas estaba empezando.

Se preguntaba como estaría tomando este asunto Fiama.

Cualquiera que haya sido el hilo de pensamientos que Alister hubiera estado teniendo, fue cortado por algo que consideraba casi imposible.

Alguien irrumpió en el edificio sin ventanas donde residía.

En un principio no se había dado cuenta. Pero a juzgar por el aspecto de satisfecho en la cara del intruso, él había estado allí por un buen rato. Era extraño, hasta donde Alister sabía, no había habido nadie allí antes. Ninguno de los teletransportadores que tenían la capacidad o el permiso de ingresar al edificio lo había traído. Era como si simplemente apareció de la nada, e incluso sus sistemas de seguridad no lo había… Ha! Ya veo.

"Es una sorpresa y un honor conocerlo en persona Fernand Kreiven".

El hombre simplemente se le quedo sonriendo como un zorro al hombre en el tubo.

"Supuse que era usted, debido a que hasta el momento, es el único que ha podido eludir todos y cada uno de mis métodos de rastreo. Le importaría decirme como lo ha conseguido?". Preguntó la voz en calma del mago.

"No se preocupe demasiado por ello. Es una capacidad que ninguno de los magos de su mundo será capás de adquirir jamás. Yo mismo soy un usuario de quinta clase en comparación del verdadero maestro de estas habilidades. Pero si realmente quiere saber…". Dijo Kreiven mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el tubo hasta estar cara a cara con el hombre boca abajo. "Simplemente me encuentro allí, solo que no en el mismo campo dimensional en el que sus sistemas de seguimiento pueden detectarme".

Ponderando lentamente lo que había escuchado, Alister se comprometió a hablar con la titiritera sobre la descripción de la magia del vampiro.

"Pero dejémonos de trivialidades. Estoy aquí para informarle que he decidido comenzar una campaña para ayudarle en esta guerra contra la iglesia". Alister ni siquiera levantó una ceja, a pesar de que en realidad estaba curioso sobre lo que decía el ser frente a él. Alister no era ningún tonto, y había leído extensamente toda la información que Aozaki le había dado sobre estas criaturas.

"¿Ha, si?".

"Si. Como ya se abra dado cuenta, mi especie no está exactamente a favor con la iglesia en general. Pero personalmente, tengo un par de razones para no quererlos en estos momentos. Para empezar, contando a esa mujer Vento, era la segunda vez que se entrometían en mis planes". De repente, el vampiro pareció un poco avergonzado mientras continuaba. "Además, ya me he establecido aquí, y sería una verdadera molestia si el lugar fuera destruido o tomado por la iglesia. Mudarse es una perra". Lo último fue murmurado en voz baja, pero teniendo en cuenta la habitación y que eran los únicos allí, el eco izo que se escuchara con claridad.

"Ha! De todas formas. Lo importante en la guerra, aparte de los soldados y esas cosas. Es tener la opinión pública de su lado. Así que planeo ganarme la simpatía de varios países". De repente, el tono de Kreiven se volvió malicioso y su aspecto cambio. Donde antes se podía ver a un hombre aristocrático europeo con rasgos delicados, ahora solo se veía a una criatura con brillantes ojos rojos y dientes como los de un tiburón en una sonrisa demasiado amplia como para que la realizara un ser humano. "Esta noche miren todos hacia el cielo! Pues esta obra está por presentar a otra gran estrella!". Gritó extendiendo sus manos a los lados como si le hablara a una enorme multitud invisible que solo él podía ver.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alister Crowlei sintió inquietud ante otro ser.

Con un tono más suave, Kreiven bajo los brazos y le dio a Alister una mirada sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba, a pesar de que no habían puertas en la habitación. "Por supuesto. No se puede preparar un gran pastel sin romper antes algunos huevos. ¿Verdad?". Y con esas últimas palabras, Fernand Kreiven desapareció del edificio sin ventanas en un destello caleidoscópico de colores.

Un minuto más tarde, el director de Academy City envió un aviso a todos los miembros de Anty-Skill, Judgement y la directora de operaciones de la Delta Force para estar atentos ante cualquier cosa anormal.

En particular, le ordeno a Aozaki que reuniera a su grupo para buscar en la ciudad con mayor meticulosidad que los demás, dado su previa experiencia con este individuo en particular.

Algo grande estaba por pasar. Eso era seguro.

**Escena Break.**

Una noche tormentosa. Truenos y rayos refulgentes. Niebla rondando por el suelo como serpientes del infierno. El temible y deslumbrante brillo de la luna presagiando la llegada de seres de la oscuridad.

Estos son las típicas frases que los escritores suelen usar cuando anuncian que algo terrible va a acontecer.

La realidad no es tan amable en advertirnos. Normalmente, las cosas más horribles y desastrosas ocurren en los momentos más inesperados y sin previo aviso.

Momentos como esa noche.

Tras la corta visita de Kreiven al director de Academy City, Se les dio un aviso a todas las organizaciones públicas y no publicas que estuviesen alerta a cualquier anomalía.

Y sin embargo, ningún artefacto tecnológico era capaz de detectar nada fuera de lo común en la ciudad o sus alrededores. Ningún mago fue capaz de encontrar ningún tipo de acumulación de mana o la construcción de algún gran hechizo.

Y a causa de esto, los miembros de la Delta Force que tenían una vaga idea de las capacidades de Kreiven estaban tensos como cuerdas de arco.

Se habían dispersado por la ciudad en parejas y se les había ordenado contactar al resto inmediatamente si encontraban cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, además de reportar su condición cada cierto tiempo.

Cada dos horas, todos se reunirían nuevamente en un cierto parque del distrito siete antes de cambiar las áreas con los demás.

Tal vez fue coincidencia que en el mismo momento que todos los miembros de la Delta Force se reunieron, el enemigo izo su movimiento.

Simultáneamente en toda la ciudad, computadoras, televisores, teléfonos celulares, radios y cualquier medio de comunicación fue interrumpido. De igual manera, canales de noticias del exterior de la ciudad recibieron la señal de alguien que había hackeado una cámara especial en el dirigible que sobrevolaba la ciudad con el fin de que ellos pudieran transmitir al resto del mundo lo que ocurría.

"Gente de este mundo corrupto por la ciencia!". Se escucho la voz de un hombre a través de los medios y se veía claramente la ciudad desde lo alto. Varios miembros de la Delta Force que no eran de este mundo, junto con un cierto director y una chica vampiro, reconocieron la voz. " Queremos demostrar nuestro apoyo a la causa sagrada de la santa iglesia, dando un golpe al futuro del mundo de la ciencia!".

Embelesados por lo que escuchaban, gente en todo Japón y en varias partes del mundo, vieron atentamente el primer golpe oficial desde la declaración de guerra. Al parecer, las hostilidades no las iniciaría ni la ciudad de la ciencia y ni la iglesia. Sino más bien un tercero que apoyaba a la segunda.

"¡Sean testigos del castigo divino!".

No había muchas formas de describirlo. Lo que mejor le cabria, sería como si un enorme puñal de luz se disparara hacia el cielo y apuñalara a dios mismo, dejando un enorme agujero en las alturas.

Y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció. Desde todos los distritos de ciudad academia, gente salía de sus casas y departamentos para ver con sus propios ojos la enorme herida en el cielo. Especialmente los huérfanos y niños del distrito 11, quienes se encontraban directamente por debajo de él.

"¡Rápido!". Gritó Tsuchimikado al resto de la Delta Force, llamando su atención. "Esa luz vino del distrito 11, si nos apresuramos, tal vez podamos detenerlo!". Un instante más tarde, todos estaban corriendo hacia allí a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, se detuvieron a los pocos metros, al darse cuenta de que uno no se había movido.

Shirou Emiya se había quedado paralizado ante lo que veían sus ojos. Su rostro se había tornado tan blanco como su cabello, y sus ojos duros de un acecino estaban abiertos a más no poder y llenos de espanto y horror.

Esto más que nada, asustó a sus compañeros.

En un parpadeo, la figura de Kreiven se materializo a varios pasos detrás del atónito Emiya, haciendo que todos los demás se pusieran en guardia.

Sin embargo, ni Shirou ni Kreiven les estaban prestando atención. Shirou seguía mirando el remolino oscuro en el cielo, hipnotizado como una polilla atraída por una llama.

Por su parte, Kreiven tenía toda su atención centrada en el Acecino de magos. "Me ah costado bastante prepararme para esto. Pero teniendo ciertos artículos me facilitó mucho la convocatoria".

"No". Susurro Shirou en voz baja cargada con incredulidad. "Oh dios, no!".

Levantando la mirada hacia el vórtice negro en las alturas, Kreiven extendió los brazos a los lados como si estuviera recibiendo a un amigo. "Saluda a tu viejo amigo, Emiya Shirou! ¡Denle la bienvenida ah Todo el mal del mundo! ¡Angra Mainyu! HAHAHAHAHA!".

Y entonces, llovió fuego líquido sobre la tierra y lo que solo se puede llamar como un caldo de mal puro, salió de ese agujero en la realidad y se precipitó hacia la tierra.

"¡NO!". Fue lo último que se escucho de Emiya Shirou antes de que el suelo a su alrededor estallara por la fuerza que generaron sus piernas reforzadas mas allá de los limites recomendables, mientras se movía a una velocidad demencial hacia el lugar donde esa masa oscura de maldad caería.

Detrás de él dejaba a los otros miembros de la Delta Force atónitos ante su comportamiento, y la risa de Kreiven mientras le gritaba al mundo su victoria.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

**Fin del capítulo 27 **


End file.
